Field of Fireflies
by Hoshi no Negai
Summary: :Terminado: SesshRin. Rin ha hecho algo estúpido. Sesshomaru la descubrió. ¿Qué hará al respecto? - Presecuela de When you're gone.
1. Atrapada

**Field of Fireflies  
**Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

1. Atrapada

Corría sin parar, por los enredados pasillos de aquel inmenso palacio. Hacía tiempo que no podía sentir mucho las piernas, y lo poco que sentía en ellas era un agudo dolor.

Dobló una esquina.

Controlándose para no soltar el llanto en medio de su carrera, mordió su labio inferior, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

¡Al fin, su habitación! Frenó en seco frente a sus puertas, consiguiendo resbalarse sólo un poco en el pulcrísimo suelo de madera. Abrió desesperada y cerró rudamente detrás de ella. Sintiendo una gran carga en el interior de su pecho, se dejó caer en su mullido futón, agotada.

—¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! ¡Mil veces tonta! —gritó sin aliento en un almohadón, apretándolo contra su rostro —¡Ahg!

Contuvo las lágrimas de rabia por un instante más, para luego darse cuenta de que era completamente inútil. Dejó que sus ojos se asomaran nerviosamente por encima de su opresor, fijándose en la puerta corrediza. Los mantuvo temblorosos, mientras rezaba por su suerte.

Su cuerpo no paraba temblar desde el momento en el que había podido escapar de su severo semblante. ¿Qué podría hacer ahora? ¡Todo era por su culpa! Volvió a esconder su mirada avergonzada en el almohadón y dejó escapar un llanto ahogado, mientras su mente le repetía una y otra vez su grandísima estupidez y la reprendía fuertemente por ello.

Tragó saliva. O al menos lo intentó. Su garganta se sentía como un tubo lleno de tierra y piedras.

¡Basta! ¡Basta de llorar! Respiró hondo y se incorporó lentamente. Aún así, apretaba fuertemente al cojín contra su pecho.

—_Bien, razonemos. _— Pensó para sí misma— _¿Qué fue lo que en verdad sucedió?_

Volvió a respirar hondo, antes de recordar.

…

Se escondía detrás de un viejo abeto, en la parte más alejada de los jardines del Ala Norte, que limitaban con el bosque. Recordaba estar nerviosa y recordaba sentir como su corazón le golpeaba fuertemente las costillas, apreciando algo de dolor.

_Tú puedes, no pasa nada_. Resonó una vocecita sagaz en su interior. Bien, lo haría entonces.

Salió de su escondite, tambaleándose.

Podía verlo. Bueno, en realidad sólo era parte de su plateada cabellera y su estola, pero sabía que se encontraba recostado del tronco del inmenso cerezo. Armándose de valor, logró que sus piernas respondieran y la llevaran lenta y sigilosamente hasta el árbol. Posó las yemas cuidadosamente en él y lo rodeó lentamente.

De seguro estaba viendo algún punto indefinido entre la densidad del bosque, sumido en sus pensamientos, como siempre. Exhaló una buena bocanada antes de decir nada.

Pero se detuvo. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para creer lo que veía.

Estaba dormido.

Él, Sesshomaru, el Gran Señor de las Tierras Occidentales, se hallaba tranquilamente dormido, respaldado en el grueso y nudoso tronco del cerezo, usando su estola como almohada.

Rin lo miró extrañada.

_¿… Y ahora?_ Ella sólo buscaba conversación, o en su defecto, hacerle algo de compañía. Desinflando su pecho por la desilusión, se dispuso a marcharse para no molestar su sueño. Le dirigió un último vistazo antes de comenzar a andar hacia el castillo de nuevo, pero un movimiento la hizo congelarse en su sitio.

Volvió a respirar.

No, no era nada. El youkai sólo había movido su cabeza, acomodándola un poco sobre la estola.

Notó como la sangre volvía a fluir lentamente por su cuerpo. Sólo se movió dormido. Llevó la mano a su corazón, relajando los hombros. Lo miró de nuevo.

Era muy apuesto.

Detalló cuidadosamente su hermoso rostro, como otras tantas veces hacía entre sueños. Recorrió el patrón de las marcas de sus mejillas y de la luna en cuarto menguante que lucía en la frente. Las facciones finas y elegantes; su nariz perfectamente perfilada; sus orejas puntiagudas; sus párpados, ligeramente marcados por el color violeta, pero sin quitarle su increíble virilidad. Aunque sin lugar a duda, lo que más le gustaba de él, eran sus ojos ámbar. Sabía que era capaz de contemplarlos por horas si pudiera. Eran misteriosos, profundos… Una sola mirada podía hacerla suspirar y distraerla totalmente de cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo. Tenía tantas ansias de poder indagar en aquellos pozos de oro… Cuanto ansiaba poder descubrir algo más de la enigmática personalidad del Lord.

Suspiró. Qué ilusa era.

¿En qué momento se había enamorado de _tanto_ Sesshomaru-sama?

Era imposible de saber. Tal vez siempre lo había estado, y apenas se había dado cuenta de ello.

Desde pequeña había sentido una gran admiración por él. Según ella, Sesshomaru-sama era el ser más grandioso de todo el mundo, llegando a paralizar a sus enemigos sólo con su presencia. Más adelante, descubrió que sentía un extraño cariño hacia él. La protegía en todo momento y escuchaba con paciencia a su constante parloteo. –Que no era poco, según Jaken-sama–

Sin mencionar que la trajo de vuelta de las entrañas del mismísimo infierno, regresándola a la vida. Dos veces.

Al terminar su pelea con Naraku y al fin darlo por muerto, el youkai decidió que lo mejor era dejarla en la aldea donde vivía su hermano hanyou, para que se _adaptara _de la mejor forma posible a la vida de los humanos; pero sin renunciar a su cuidado.

Le llevaba ostentosos obsequios cada cierto tiempo y le preguntaba indirectamente a la anciana sobre cómo se ajustaba a la vida en la aldea.

Pero al final, hace apenas dos años y medio, poco antes de cumplir los trece, ella decidió por su cuenta que prefería vivir y viajar al lado de su Señor, pues sentía que la vida de una humana ordinaria no la satisfacía ni tampoco la llenaba demasiado; no del modo que ella quería. Sentía que era su deber, o más bien, su propósito, el de viajar incansablemente a través de densos bosques y paisajes, descubrir nuevos lugares y quizás presenciar alguna batalla de su amo, que sin lugar a dudas lograba ganar sin mucho esfuerzo. Aunque en esta ocasión, la chiquilla no se sentiría una completa inútil, pues había conseguido que la anciana Kaede, Sango-sama y Kagome-sama le instruyeran en el tiro con arco y defensas personales básicas a demás de aprender de manera muy completa la preparación de remedios con plantas medicinales.

Al momento de presentarle la petición a su amo, éste, para su gran sorpresa, no se opuso en lo absoluto. Sólo le había preguntado:

—_¿Estás segura?_

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensárselo dos veces, y sin titubear respondió que estaba plenamente segura y que ya no sería una carga. Para su gran alegría, poco tiempo después, continuó acompañándolo en todos sus viajes, justo como en los viejos tiempos.

Aunque no hay que olvidarse del _Gran_ Jaken. Él sí había rechazado la idea de llevarla de viaje como antes. Según él, sería una molestia para su Señor y para él mismo, y que además podría ser peligroso. Pero la chica sabía exactamente que responder:

—_Si pude sobrevivir siendo más pequeña, ahora que soy mayor no creo tener problema._

El youkai tuvo que dejar de insistir ante la mirada molesta de su amo; y muy a regañadientes la aceptó sin más en el grupo. A pesar de lo reacio a aceptarla de nuevo, Rin sabía que Jaken-sama sólo se preocupaba por su seguridad.

Así había pasado el tiempo hasta entonces, justo a un par de semanas de haber cumplido los quince.

Era tan feliz… Ese era el tipo de ambiente al que pertenecía. Ser nómada, tener aventuras, contemplar – y muy de vez en cuando participar - combates… Sabía muy bien que jamás se habría ajustado a la vida de una corriente campesina, atada a una aldea y costumbres definidas, cuya mayor suerte sería que su cosecha sobreviviera intacta hasta el final de la temporada.

Y ahora… ahí estaba ella, arrodillada sigilosamente a su lado, contemplado su serena expresión adormilada; esperando ser lo suficientemente silenciosa como para que sus sentidos youkai no revelaran su presencia.

¿En qué clase de cosas podrá estar soñando? mejor dicho, ¿Acaso soñaba? Era tan misterioso aquel demonio que no se podría adivinar jamás, ni por asomo, que clase de cosas podría tener en la cabeza.

Increíblemente, Rin había notado que era la primera y quizás única vez que lo veía dormir. Por muchos años había mantenido la suposición de que, al ser un poderoso demonio, su cuerpo no le exigía descanso alguno, y quizás ni siquiera la ingesta de alimentos. Aunque sí lo había visto comer y beber, en alguna de las comidas que disfrutaban en el palacio. Las otras veces, se limitaba a observar silenciosamente como sus acompañantes terminaban de alimentarse.

¿Qué pensaría él si la pillara observándolo tan fijamente?

Estaba segura que después de tanto tiempo juntos, su amo no había ignorado por completo las ojeadas furtivas que le dirigía de vez en cuando; o el ligero temblor en su voz si sabía que le escuchaba atentamente.

—_¡Oh, no! ¿Y si soy demasiado obvia?_— Meditó un momento. Por supuesto que lo era; Rin no era más que una adolescente enamorada, y a esa edad los humanos eran fácilmente predecibles.

Anotó mentalmente que debería ser más precavida de ahora en adelante. No le gustaría que el Lord supiera cómo se sentía.

No quería ni imaginarse cómo se pondría. Lleno de furia, de seguro. O tal vez la ignoraría cruelmente, como había visto que hacía con muchas bellas youkais que le declaraban vanamente su amor. En cualquiera de los casos, prefería evitar sus sentimientos. No sólo por el rechazo, sino también porque era inútil. No tenía sentido. ¿Qué oportunidad tendría una simple niña humana de ganarse el corazón del youkai más frívolo de la historia? Ninguna en absoluto.

De repente cayó en cuenta de que lo único que hacía al albergar vanas esperanzas en su corazón era lastimarse a sí misma, a demás de perder el tiempo. Pero no podía… Aún sabiendo que su amor jamás sería correspondido, no podía evitar sentirse ilusionada ante cualquier muestra de afecto que él le demostrara, por más indiferente que pareciera.

Su señor respiró profundamente, logrando que Rin retrocediera del susto.

Lo siguió contemplando tristemente, tratando de hacer caso omiso a su conciencia, que casi le gritaba que se fuera. Pero había descubierto que esa era la única forma en que su corazón se calmara, al menos un poco.

Clavó sus ojos castaños ésta vez en sus labios, hipnotizada. Eran finos y de una tonalidad apenas algo más oscura que su tez pálida. Los veía cada vez más cerca. Al mismo tiempo que sentía como su cálida respiración le acariciaba suavemente el rostro.

No, un momento.

¿Por qué estaban sus caras tan cerca? ¿Qué demonios hacía ella ahí, acercándose tan peligrosamente a Sesshomaru-sama?

La molesta voz de su conciencia sonaba cada vez más lejana a medida que se acercaba lentamente a los labios de su señor, hasta que sólo escuchaba su eco débil en algún lugar de su cabeza.

Hasta que finalmente los rozó.

Se sentía extraño… pero al mismo tiempo, maravilloso.

Su primer beso… su ansiado y añorado primer beso. Aquel con el que había soñado incontables veces, al fin se cumplía… Y sobre todo, que fuera con Sesshomaru-sama…

Algo se retorcía en su interior.

¡Maldición! ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Se separó lo más rápido que pudo, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Pero sabía que tenía que abrirlos tarde o temprano.

Su corazón dejó de latir cuando, al abrir sus ojos, notó que dos irises doradas la miraban expectantes y quizás, sólo quizás, con una pizca de asombro.

Se había despertado.

Y peor aún, la había atrapado... robándole un beso.

****

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS.**

_Jeje, que cruel soy, lo dejé en un suspenso horrendo xD_

_¡Hola! ¡Sí, soy yo! la autora de_ When you're gone_. Bien, como sabrán algunas chicas de los reviews de esa historia, estoy tratando de escribir una versión más completa de mi primer fic. Tranquilas, que será con un final feliz, lo prometo. Todavía no sé que me pasó cuando escribí_ When you're gone_. Creo que me sentía emo o algo así xD_

_En fin... les dejo este pequeño capi, especie de prefacio, para que se vayan haciendo la idea de cómo fue que empezó esta historia._

_Comentarios, tomatazos y amenazas por la sección de reviews, por favor._

_Eh, recuerden que soy novata en esto, y si pueden aconsejarme como mejorar, por favor, háganlo *0*_

_Por cierto, me estoy guiando tanto del anime como del manga, por si notan algo raro. Cuidado, que hay spoilers xD_

_**Disclaimer** o como se escriba:_ Ni Sessh, ni Rin, ni Jaken ni todos estos personajes (excepto unos cuantos) me pertenecen. Son obra de Takahashi-sensei y los tomo prestados por mero ocio.


	2. Consecuencias

**Field of Fireflies  
**Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**2.** Consecuencias

—... Eh… Y-Yo… — estaba paralizada, aún no terminaba de entender que era lo que había pasado. Sólo era consciente de que estaba en frente de su amo. Estaba serio. _Más_ que de costumbre.

… Le había robado un beso. Y él había despertado.

Su piel debía estar al rojo vivo, puesto que le ardía como nunca.

_¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?_

Aclaró su garganta cuanto pudo; la amarga sorpresa había eliminado casi por completo cualquier rastro de voz en ella.

La seguía mirando… _¡Debo hacer algo ya!_

—¡Lo siento mucho! — gritó con lo que ella pudo escuchar como un hilito de voz y echó a correr lo más rápido que sus temblorosas piernas pudieron.

_Muy valiente _— replicó una voz interior. Rin ni siquiera tuvo las fuerzas para mandarla a callar, lo único en lo que se concentraba era en correr, alejarse de allí cuanto antes.

…

Su amo debía estar colérico por su atrevimiento. Muy colérico. ¡Rayos! ¿En qué estaba pensado? ¡Estúpidos sentimientos!

Lo único que podía hacer ahora era esperar. Esperar a que él simplemente olvidara aquel incidente y fingiera que nada había ocurrido...

Sí, claro, como si eso fuera a pasar.

Bien, en ese caso, se escondería en su habitación y lo evitaría al máximo un par de semanas… o meses, si era necesario. De seguro tendría que quedarse en el palacio o en la aldea de la anciana Kaede un tiempo para no viajar con él.

Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, ideando planes para evadir al Lord la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible: enfermarse, romperse un brazo o una pierna, excusas_… femeninas_,… incluso se le cruzó escaparse y desaparecer de su vista, pero lo eliminó al recordar que eso sólo lograría enfurecer más a su amo, a demás de que seguro iría él mismo a buscarla, generando una situación aún más incómoda.

Armaba y deshacía métodos evasivos en su cabeza, en busca de la escapatoria perfecta; pero lo único que lograba era una fuerte jaqueca.

—¡Rin!

—¡Aaahg! — gritó aterrada al escuchar su nombre de repente.

—¡Niña tonta! ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? — sólo era Jaken. Una oleada de tranquilidad recorrió su cuerpo. Había estado tan enfrascada ideando estrategias que no había notado que había entrado en su alcoba.

—Lo… lo siento, Jaken-sama…

—Cada vez eres más rara — hizo una pausa. Pareció notar lo alterada que estaba — ¿Y a ti que te pasó?

—Eh… no, no es nada. — mintió por lo bajo, haciendo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia.

—Um… — Por supuesto que no le creyó. Pero sabía que era mejor no insistir. Carraspeó sonoramente, volviendo a su tono habitual — ¿No habías notado la hora que es? Ya es muy tarde. Sesshomaru-sama te espera para cenar.

Apretó la mandíbula. ¿Sesshomaru-sama la esperaba? Eso no podía ser bueno.

—¿P-puede decirle que no tengo apetito?

— ¿Estás loca? —Se sorprendió el youkai —No me atrevo. Parece estar de mal humor, así que mejor apresúrate.

Su cuerpo tembló. Estaba enojado. Se mordió la mejilla.

—Acomódate el cabello, está hecho un desastre —recomendó el pequeño youkai antes de salir.

Alisó frenéticamente su larga cabellera mientras recorrían los pasillos oscuros, y volvió a atarse su mechoncito con un lazo bajo, como siempre hacía. El trayecto parecía más largo que de costumbre, al igual que las paredes y el techo se veían más altos. ¿O era ella que se sentía más pequeña?

Jaken la acompañó sin decir nada, observando cómo su rostro se contraía en muecas asustadas de vez en cuando. Esa niña era muy extraña.

Al fin llegaron al comedor principal, ubicado al ala norte del inmenso palacio. Jaken, quien estaba delante de Rin, abrió las puertas con cuidado. Y en efecto, el Señor del castillo los esperaba sentado en la mesa, con su comida enfrente.

El demonio sapo se disculpó rápidamente por la tardanza y fue a sentarse en su lugar. La joven humana no podía siquiera levantar la vista del suelo mientras ocupaba su respectivo puesto en la mesa. Sin más preámbulos comenzaron a comer.

Era una cena tranquila y silenciosa, que vista desde afuera, no era más que otra comida habitual entre aquel trío.

Pero para la chica, no era más que una tortura, una lenta y muda tortura que no hacía más que crisparle los nervios. El ambiente era tan tenso que podía ser cortado con un cuchillo.

Jaken lo sabía perfectamente. Algo había pasado entre su amo y la niña. Algo, al juzgar por las expresiones de cada uno -Rin, nerviosa, a punto de colapsar en cualquier momento. Sesshomaru-sama… frío, enojado y rígido-, muy malo.

Los miraba sigilosamente de vez en cuando, tratando de descifrar la situación, pero sin éxito aparente.

Seguramente Rin había hecho alguna tontería.

Quizás… ¿Sesshomaru-sama la había atrapado con ese niño exterminador, Kohaku?

No, el chico parecía quererla, pero ella no le correspondía. A demás, si Sesshomaru los hubiera pillado, el muchacho de seguro no existiría y la situación sería muy diferente. Que estúpido. Descartó al exterminador de inmediato. Ya sabía que la adolescente humana sentía algo por el Lord, era muy obvio hasta para él. Rin no sabía mentir muy bien, y fingir tampoco.

¿Y si había dicho algo indebido? ¿Y si confesó como se sentía, y su amo la había rechazado? -Que no sería raro-

Si… eso podría ser. No podía hallar otra explicación lógica para aquel aire tan pesado. Su pescado pasó muy dolorosamente por su garganta al caer en cuenta de las consecuencias para ella. La miró de nuevo, sintiendo compasión por la pobre niña.

Ella, en vez de sentir compasión por sí misma, sentía vergüenza. No podía evitar pensar en su amo, quién, cerca de ella, en la cabeza de la mesa, comía pequeños bocados en silencio. No había levantado la vista del plato ni una vez, eso lo sabía. Porque si la hubiera mirado, aunque sea un instante, ella se sentiría más pequeña e insignificante de lo que ya creía que era.

Aunque no estaba muy segura de su semblante. Frío y severo como siempre, de seguro: ocultando las emociones a la perfección. Si es que tenía alguna. Sentía unas ganas inmensas de verlo, aunque fuera por el rabillo del ojo, para cerciorarse que no tuviera algún aspecto extraño o fuera de lo normal, algo que hiciera más evidente su enfado. Se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas, diciéndose que no era buena idea. De ahora en adelante, escucharía a su conciencia.

De repente sintió una sacudida en la columna, en tan sólo una décima de segundo. Se paralizó por completo; su amo la había mirado.

¿Cómo no iba a estar segura? Después de ocho años conociéndolo y viajando con él, conocía todo con respecto a sus reacciones y el efecto que éstas tenían sobre ella. O al menos eso era lo que creía.

Tomó un sorbo de su taza de té para guardar las apariencias, pero al sentir su mirada dura otra vez sobre ella, tragó también una burbuja, logrando un pequeño ahogo. Tratando de no toser muy notablemente, se cubrió la boca con una mano y con la otra se daba golpecitos disimulados en el pecho, para sacar el aire.

Jaken y en especial su amo, no pudieron apartar la vista de la pobre muchacha, quien aseguraba con toda confianza que hacía un ridículo memorable. El primero de los espectadores la veía con algo de pena. Rin la debía estar pasando muy mal.

En cambio, el segundo, la miraba de lleno, por sobre su propia taza de porcelana. La humana, que había podido ojearlo un momento, no sabía realmente qué clase de… expresión tenía en su rostro. No era nada parecido a lo que ella hubiera experimentado con anterioridad. Era algo como… ¿Curiosidad? No, era más serio que eso. Parecía como si… la examinara. Sí, eso mismo. La examinaba fríamente, detrás de su semblante grave característico.

Al fin, después de tan sólo unos segundos -que a ella le parecieron más bien unos buenos minutos- su tos se detuvo por completo. Lo único que quedaba de ella era una Rin muy ruborizada.

Por primera vez en toda la noche, se dirigió a sus acompañantes, con la vergüenza dibujada en la cara.

—Lo… Lo siento — se disculpó con un murmullo bajo. Jaken le sonrió aliviado, tratando de animarla. Sesshomaru la examinó un segundo más, antes de volver con su taza de porcelana finamente elaborada.

Bebió una última vez de ella, para luego dejarla en la mesa. Se levantó con su elegancia usual y caminó hasta la puerta que daba al resto del ala norte.

—Buenas noches — dijo inexpresivamente antes de marcharse y cerrar la pantalla tras de sí.

Toda la presión contenida en la sala pareció aliviarse con un suspiro. Hasta el aire parecía un poco más fresco que durante la cena. Rin pudo relajarse un poco. Dejó que su cabeza reposara en sus palmas abiertas, con un poco de brusquedad. El youkai también apaciguó la tensión de su cuerpo con un sonoro resoplido.

—¿Se puede saber que fue eso? — preguntó al fin, regañándola.

Rin se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar, segura de que su compañero conocía más o menos la respuesta.

—Soy una tonta — suspiró sin levantar la cara.

_Sí, de seguro que sí_, pensó el demonio.

—Rin, tienes que decirme que fue lo que pasó — pidió más calmado, acercándose a su lado de la mesa, para luego sentarse a su lado.

La chica descubrió su rostro lentamente. Sus ojos estaban a punto de llorar, a juzgar por lo brillantes que estaban. Comenzó a hipar muy bajito, queriendo contener el llanto.

—Rin… — Jaken trató de alentarla con unas palmaditas en su antebrazo. No le gustaba verla llorar. — Dímelo, por favor. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, niña, y sabes que te puedo ayudar — recordó.

Sí, sabía que podía contar con él y que de seguro la apoyaría en lo que fuera; siempre lo hacía.

—Jaken-sama… — comenzó ella, perdiendo el control de sus lágrimas, y dejando salir aquel pesar que la preocupaba desde hace horas.

Le contó todo. Desde sus sentimientos hasta su terrible error en la tarde.

Jaken la escuchaba con una sorpresa que podía rayar más en el horror, sin mencionar el gran esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para entender todas sus palabras, puesto que una adolescente nerviosa, asustada y llorando no era del todo muy clara.

—No… no sé qué hacer… tengo tanto miedo… —repitió mientras se enjuagaba los ojos para evitar las lágrimas —Soy tan tonta… ¿En qué demonios pensaba? Ni siquiera lo sé…

Volvió a refugiar su rostro entre sus manos, buscando consuelo en ellas.

Jaken aún trataba de digerir todo lo que acababa de oír. Lo de sus sentimientos románticos para con Sesshomaru-sama ya lo sabía. Pero nunca imaginó que la chica llegara tan lejos como para besarlo mientras él dormía.

_¿Él duerme?_ Se preguntó al recordar esa parte. Sacudió su cabeza. No era el momento para pensar en eso.

La miró de nuevo. Su llanto débil y ahogado le desgarraba el corazón. No era del todo su culpa, después de todo. Sólo era una chiquilla enamorada. Una chiquilla enamorada… demasiado imprudente.

Recordaba cómo era la humana de alegre y optimista. Siempre sonriendo, juntando flores y cantando alguna de sus canciones infantiles. Siempre tenía una respuesta para todo, le gustaba tener la última palabra (excepto con su Lord, por supuesto). Hablaba incansablemente desde que se levantaba hasta que se iba a dormir, con miles de preguntas que hacer y anécdotas que contar.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, Jaken jamás la había visto tan afectada.

Y no era de menos, ya que se había metido en un problema enorme.

Suspiró de nuevo, ya tranquilo, mientras organizaba sus ideas.

—Bien… — abordó. Rin alzó la cara en busca de una solución. Eso lo puso nervioso — Lo más que puedes es tratar de ignorarlo. Lo hecho, hecho está — ella se desilusionó —O también… Podrías hablar con él.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó anonadada—¿Para saber cómo pagaré por mi atrevimiento?

—No, tonta— se enojó al notar el sarcasmo — El amo es también comprensivo—Rin alzó una ceja—Bueno, bueno, tal vez no lo sea. Lo que quiero decir…— carraspeó incómodo— es que… al amo le importas más de lo que crees. Eres su protegida, ¿o no? Creo que sería importante para él que aclararas… um… el asunto. A demás, si te das cuenta, sería incómodo para ambos… más bien, para ti, el seguir viajando juntos, con _eso_ pendiente. —Finalizó al fin. A pesar de no estar muy seguro de que lo que había dicho tuviera mucho sentido, trató de verse confiado en sus palabras.

La chica también dudaba del sentido de lo que había escuchado. Pero creyó tener una idea general de lo que el sapo youkai quería expresarle.

—Claro, como si hablarlo no fuera ya lo suficientemente embarazoso… Creo que me sentiría peor si le trato de explicar lo que sucedió… — dijo ella, después de un corto silencio. — Seguramente… me quedaría sin palabras y quedaría más como una tonta.

Jaken se la imaginó queriendo explicarle lo ocurrido a su amo, mientras éste estaba parado en frente de ella, completamente serio. No pudo darle más que la razón.

—Quizás… sea mejor olvidar todo esto y hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado —admitió sonrojada, distrayéndose con los restos de comida de su plato.

Jaken concordó con ella, aún sintiendo que no era lo correcto. Era en realidad la salida fácil. Pero prefirió saltar por encima de ese pequeño detalle y mostrarle su apoyo a la humana.

—Sí, es verdad. De todas formas, tampoco hay muchas soluciones.

Ella asintió en silencio. Se paró de la mesa con pesadez y ordenó sus utensilios y vasijas para llevarlos a la cocina.

—Deja eso, sabes que lo recogen apenas salgamos — dijo Jaken, levemente molesto. A Rin no le gustaba dejar sus cosas sucias en la mesa. Le parecía más correcto recogerlas y lavarlas ella, a pesar de que el personal de la cocina le explicara que no era necesario.

Miró los objetos que tenía en las manos. Era cierto, los empleados del palacio siempre recogían las cosas cuando ellos salían. Un poco apenada por ellos, dejó las cosas en la mesa –aunque si las había recogido-, dándose cuenta que tenía otras cosas de las que ocuparse.

La humana se limpió con el dorso de la mano los rastros que las lágrimas habían dejado en sus mejillas.

...

Al otro lado de las puertas del comedor, el Daiyoukai permanecía parado, completamente inmóvil. Lo había escuchado todo. Absolutamente todo.

Aunque lo que oyó no lo tomó por sorpresa, en realidad.

Había notado desde hacía un tiempo que su protegida actuaba de un modo diferente en su presencia. La veía sigilosamente hablar con Jaken, jugar con los niños de los sirvientes y cepillar a Ah-Un; siempre alegre y sonriente. Pero cuando él se le acercaba, ella cambiaba. Su voz temblaba tenuemente y tartamudeaba. Sin mencionar que se mostraba más tímida cuando platicaba con él.

—_O también… Podrías hablar con él. —_Habló Jaken, desde el interior.

—_¿Qué?—_Preguntó la voz Rin, atónita _—¿Para saber cómo pagaré por mi atrevimiento?_

—_No, tonta. El amo es también comprensivo… Bueno, bueno, tal vez no lo sea. Lo que quiero decir…— _carraspeó_— es que… al amo le importas más de lo que crees. Eres su protegida, ¿o no? Creo que sería importante para él que aclararas… um… el asunto. _

Jaken hablaba mucho. Frunció el ceño molesto.

Aunque debía admitir tenía algo de razón. Al Gran Sesshomaru le gustaría mucho oír las razones de la humana por aquel acto indebido. Sin embargo sabía de no las conseguiría.

Metido en sus propios pensamientos, el imponente mononoke se adentró sigilosamente en los pasillos, para luego desaparecer en su oscuridad.

...

—¿Vas a estar bien, Rin? — preguntó el pequeño youkai, preocupado.

—Sí, creo que si… — mintió de nuevo. Jaken prefirió no decir nada. — Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a dormir.

—Sí, sí. Ya es tarde. Buenas noches, mocosa, que descanses — deseó en un tono jocoso. Ella sonrió ante la broma.

—Gracias, igual usted, _Gran_ Jaken — bromeó ella igual, tratando de animarse.

—¡Hey, más respeto con tus mayores!

Rin soltó una pequeña risa sintiéndose mejor.

Al salir del comedor, tomaron rumbos separados, puesto que sus habitaciones no estaban por el mismo sitio. Suspiró y se encaminó a su cuarto en el tercer piso.

A decir verdad, el tener que ignorar su estupidez no la hacía sentirse del todo segura. No le sería tan fácil, tampoco. Pero Jaken-sama tenía razón: lo hecho, hecho está.

Seguía caminando. Demonios, ¿Cómo los sirvientes no se perdían en ese enorme laberinto? Ella apenas conocía el camino al baño del sótano –que era más bien para su uso personal-, al comedor principal, a la entrada principal, a las cocinas, a su habitación y a los jardines de las alas norte y este. El resto del casillo era para ella un revoltijo de paredes y pasillos que no tenían fin.

Llegó hasta las empinadas y clásicas escaleras de madera, que la llevaban al segundo piso. Las subió con pesadez, contando distraídamente los peldaños. Eran dieciocho… ¿Tantos? No se había dado cuenta. Su mente divagaba sin rumbo alguno, distrayéndose con cualquier tontería que la pudiera mantener ocupada. Caminó un corto tramo hasta las siguientes escaleras, para por fin llegar al tercer piso.

Dio otro prolongado suspiro al subir el último escalón. Eso le hizo pensar en un viejo dicho que Kagome-sama solía decirle para subirle los ánimos, hace tiempo:

"_No permitas que la felicidad se te escape con tantos suspiros"_

Sonrió a medias, algo triste. Era verdad, debería dejar esa actitud. Todo estaría bien, ¿verdad? Es decir, tampoco había hecho algo tan grave. No era algo como por lo que Sesshomaru-sama mataría, ¿cierto? No, todo estaría bien, siempre y cuando ella ignorara lo sucedido.

Sonrió optimista para sí misma. Sí, todo estaría bien.

Giró en aquel pasillo hacia la derecha. ¿Los empleados habían olvidado encender las velas del corredor? Estaba como la boca del lobo.

Guiándose por la vaga luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas, buscó a tientas la puerta de su habitación. Ya le faltaba poco para llegar a su tibia y mullida cama…

Pero se detuvo.

Algo en la oscuridad captó su atención. Algo que parecía flotar misteriosamente entre las tinieblas. Era del color de la plata. Trató de enfocarlo con la poca luz que le llegaba. Al no saber de lo que se trataba, se acercó unos pasos, corroída por la curiosidad.

Había algo más. Se acercó otro paso más, alargando su brazo para poder sentir lo que sea que se supone que estuviera allí.

Dos círculos dorados brillaron de repente. Eran un par de ojos. Pero no cualquier par de ojos…

Asustada y soltando un corto respingo, retiró su mano y la pego a su cuerpo, engarrotada como si fuera alguna clase de garra.

Sesshomaru-sama estaba ahí, parado en la oscuridad, al lado de su habitación.

Poco a poco su figura se aclaraba más, dado que los ojos de Rin se acostumbraron a la penumbra. Estaba serio, como siempre. En ese momento le temía. Nunca pensó que llegaría a encararlo tan de repente. Su cuerpo sintió la necesidad de apartarse, aunque sus ojos no podían dejar de mirarlo.

—Se-Sesshomaru-sama… — dijo ella casi sin pensarlo. Estaba segura que podía oler su miedo — ¿Qué… Qué sucede…? ¿Qué hace… por aquí… tan tarde en la noche?

No obtuvo respuesta. No sabía si eso le tranquilizaba o la inquietaba más.

Él sólo se limitaba a observarla, a atravesarla con la mirada. Era la misma clase de mirada que le había dirigido en la cena.

La estaba… examinando. A Rin le daba la horrible sensación de que él sabía algo que ella ignoraba. Como si a través de su duro miramiento quisiera descubrir algo.

Aquel juicio cauteloso no duró mucho más, para fortuna de la chica. En un momento, el Lord giró la cabeza bruscamente para luego rodearla y retirarse, introduciéndose en la oscuridad. Y, aunque hubiera sido solo por un fugaz momento, a la joven humana le pareció ver como el youkai negaba una vez con la cabeza, con un gesto impropio de él.

Rin sentía como su cuerpo pesaba más de lo normal y se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, mientras trataba de comprender lo que acababa de pasar. Pasó una mano por su frente, revolviéndose los cabellos de su flequillo. Respiraba entrecortado y sentía como la sangre se alejaba de sus manos y pies, para refugiarse en su cara.

Anonadada, después de haberse quedado un rato sentada en el suelo, se levantó trabajosamente, para entrar al fin en su habitación.

Esa noche, Rin no pudo dormir.

...

—¡Vamos, Rin-chan! — Insistía una voz jovial del otro lado del cobertor —¡Ya es de día!

A pesar de no haber podido conciliar el sueño durante la noche, parecía estarlo logrando en la madrugada. Claro, hasta que su nana la llamó.

—¡Rin-chan! — canturreó, ajena del pesar de la niña.

—Ya voy, ya voy… — dijo, destapándose. Bostezó sonoramente y se entalló los ojos — Buenos días, Nitori-chan… — Su nana, una madura y hermosa youkai de apariencia muy humana, la detalló con cuidado, evaluando su rostro.

_Genial… Otra persona más que lo hace_, pensó Rin

—¿Qué tienes, Rin-chan? ¿No dormiste bien? — _Y ahora con complejo de Jaken-sama_…

—Em… es que… tuve una pesadilla que no me dejó dormir mucho…—respondió fingiendo incomodidad.

—Vaya… — dejó salir ella — En fin… Te traje el desayuno —señaló la bandeja al lado de su futón —¿Vas a comerlo o no?

—La verdad… no tengo mucho apetito. —Parpadeó lentamente y bajó la cabeza, recordando sin querer su encuentro con el Lord. Nitori captó el gesto en seguida.

—Rin-chan, te pasó algo ¿verdad? No me engañas.

La chica abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró cuando escuchó cómo se abrían sus puertas.

Aflojó la postura al ver como Jaken se introducía en la alcoba.

—¡Rin! —se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, hasta llegar al lecho —¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Rin maldijo mentalmente el poco tacto del youkai.

—¿Cómo que cómo se siente? —preguntó Nitori, no muy extrañada. Jaken la ignoró.

—Sesshomaru-sama se ha ido —La adolescente entreabrió la boca —. No se molestó en llamarme ni llevarse a Ah-Un. Sólo… se marchó —El pequeño demonio guardó silencio, pensativo. Se dirigió a ella de frente, confuso — ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso pasó algo más?

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? — se oyó preguntar de nuevo a la nana.

Rin arrugó el entrecejo con tristeza, abatida.

—Anoche… cuando estaba llegando a mi habitación después de cenar, me lo encontré. Parado en mi puerta… —Las cejas de Jaken subieron. La otra youkai hizo una mueca de desconcierto —Sólo se limitó a mirarme… No estoy segura de por cuánto tiempo estuvo haciéndolo, pero… al cabo de un rato, se fue. Casi puedo asegurar que lo vi negando con la cabeza.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

—No entiendo —se quejó la nana, más alto de lo normal — ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Jaken la retó calladamente, molesto. Rin sólo la miró de repente, recordando que ella no sabía nada.

—Jaken-sama… — llamó la joven. Él le prestó atención — ¿Puede… por favor explicárselo a Nitori-chan? No me siento con ánimos… —Jaken volvió a retar a la aludida con fastidio, pero accedió.

—Bien, se lo contaré. Pero antes… Rin, será mejor que sigas durmiendo. Tienes unas ojeras horribles.

Ella le sonrió agotada y asintió para luego recostarse y cubrirse con el edredón.

Horas después, en lo que Rin pudo calcular como el mediodía, se despertó mucho más descansada, a pesar de aún sentir los párpados pesados. Se incorporó aún somnolienta y parpadeó varias veces para enfocar su vista. El sol del mediodía era muy molesto.

—Rin… — la llamó de nuevo Nitori, esta vez con un tono más apagado. Se sentó a su lado, trayendo una nueva bandeja con lo que sería el almuerzo —Debes estar hambrienta, ten. —Le ofreció la bandeja. La adolescente la aceptó sin decir nada, la verdad tenía mucha hambre.

Nitori se quedó con ella hasta que terminó de comer, sin siquiera abrir la boca.

—Gracias por la comida… —rezó Rin al terminar. Su nana retiró la bandeja amablemente, mostrándole una cálida sonrisa para confortarla.

—Rin-chan… Jaken ya me ha contado lo que sucedió. Escucha… — el tono su voz le hizo recordar por un instante a su difunta madre; cuando ésta la consolaba después de haberse caído y lastimado. La niña notó como sus ojos se humedecían ante el recuerdo de aquella dulce mujer. Pero unas manos tibias y suaves apretando las suyas propias la hicieron reaccionar a tiempo. Nitori la sostenía y miraba como si se tratase de su hija —No tienes por qué temer, mi niña. —empezó suavemente. Las lágrimas de la chica comenzaron a brotar —Te aseguro que todo estará bien. Sólo fue… sólo te dejaste llevar por tus emociones. No hay nada de malo en eso. Es lo más hermoso de este mundo, ¿sabes? Sentir amor por alguien… y poder expresarlo lo es aún más —Hizo una corta pausa. Aquella youkai siempre supo decir las palabras adecuadas —¿Qué importa que sea Sesshomaru-sama? Él tiene un corazón de hielo, pero eso no significa que tú debas tenerlo —secó sus lágrimas con su pulgar, para luego abrazarla —Todo estará bien — le repitió en susurro, estrechándola —Y si intenta hacerte algo, pues… ¡Aquí estoy yo para defenderte! Deja de preocuparte, ¿sí? Lo mejor que puedes hacer es soportarlo. A demás… dudo mucho que siquiera te toque un cabello. Eres su protegida, después de todo.

Nitori le sonrió anchamente demostrándole su confianza. Rin le devolvió el gesto agradecida. De hecho, se sentía mucho mejor y trató de ver las cosas con optimismo.

—Gracias, Nitori-chan… Sabes muy bien como animarme.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. Ahora, ¿Te quedarás ahí todo el día o saldrás de la cama alguna vez? Por cierto, los niños han preguntado por ti. Creo que quieren que les ayudes con su juego de la pelota o algo así…

—Ah… —Rin olvidó por completo que había prometido jugar con los niños ese día —Esta bien, saldré. Olvidé que se los prometí…

—Descuida, te están esperando en el jardín del ala Sur. Te dejo para que puedas cambiarte — Se alejó de ella con paso despreocupado, con la bandeja en sus manos.

—¡No, espera! No sé cómo llegar a ese jardín… —admitió con un poco de pena. Su nana se volvió para mirarla divertida, ocasionando que su cabellera color ocre liberara reflejos dorados.

—Es fácil; está cerca de tu baño del sótano. Sólo que en vez de girar a la derecha, sigue recto hasta el final y ahí está. Deberías aprender de una vez todos los lugares…

Rin asintió alegre, dándole la razón.

...

Habían pasado ya varios días, y para Rin todo volvió prácticamente a la normalidad. Aprovechando la ausencia de su amo, se dio la libertad de hacer lo que se le antojaba: explorar el castillo, ayudar en la cocina –bajo una molesta mirada del Gran Jaken, por supuesto-, visitar a Ah-Un en sus establos, para cepillarlo o bañarlo y conversar con los amigos que había logrado a lo largo de ese tiempo. Pero lo que más disfrutaba era jugar con los niños de los sirvientes del palacio. Sin importar cómo, ellos siempre se las arreglaban para hacerla prometer que al día siguiente iría a visitarlos para seguir con sus juegos, que acababan por agotarla al máximo. Sin importar el cansancio, la joven cumplía su palabra y los visitaba prácticamente todos los días. Estar con ellos era como un calmante. La distraía y al mismo tiempo, a pesar del desaliento que sufría jugueteando con todos juntos, la relajaba. Era verdaderamente feliz en compañía de aquellos singulares cachorros de demonio.

—¡Bien, bien! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Me rindo!— dijo teatralmente dejándose caer en la hierba. No podía con ellos. Eran todos enérgicos youkais, mucho más fuertes y resistentes que ella. La habían tenido jugando a la pelota por más de dos horas, sin descanso alguno, como desde hace algunos días.

—¡Ahhh, vamos, Rin! ¡Sólo un ratito más! —dijo uno de los niños, con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Riku, eso dijiste hace media hora —replicó ella divertida ante la expresión del pequeño, que luego hizo un puchero.

—No es nuestra culpa que te canses tan rápido…

—Y no es mi culpa que ustedes no se cansen nunca —rió desde el suelo.

— ¿No te levantarás entonces? —preguntó Riku con su vocecita infantil.

—No —admitió ella, acomodando la cabeza en el pasto.

—En ese caso… ¡A ella!

Los cinco niños se abalanzaron contra ella, sin que pudiera siquiera darse cuenta. Entre todos le hacían cosquillas mientras reían divertidos. Rin sólo les pedía entre risotadas que pararan, logrando sólo animarlos a cosquillearla con más fuerza.

—Ya… niños… ahg, en serio —decía riéndose. Se sentó como pudo, haciendo caer a los chiquillos. Recuperó el aliento al mismo tiempo que se frotaba los costados —Ustedes no tienen remedio, niños… Un momento, ¿Dónde está Nagisa? —Los cachorros miraron a sus alrededores, notando la ausencia de la menor de ellos.

—Ahí está — señaló su hermano Ken, a los matorrales. Rin se apuró en aproximarse.

La pequeña niña de cabello castaño estaba encogida en los arbustos, ocultando su cabecita.

—¿Qué ocurre, Nagisa? ¿No quieres seguir jugando? —Se agachó a la altura de la pequeña de cinco años, posando una mano en su hombro. Ella alzó su mirada azulada y Rin pudo distinguir que había estado llorando.

—Es que… me caí — le enseñó su rodillita con un pequeño corte, apenas con algo de sangre. La humana sonrió aliviada al notar la herida. Temía que le hubiera pasado algo peor.

—Tranquila, Nagisa. Ven, vamos a curarte — La consoló cariñosamente y cargó en su regazo, encaminándose con los demás niños al lado de una fuente. Lavó la herida con cuidado usando el agua de la fuentecilla; luego rasgó una tira delgada de la falda de su kimono y vendó la rodilla de la infante con esta. Al finalizar, besó el vendaje ya colocado, diciéndole que con ese conjuro sanaría más rápido. La pequeña agradecida la abrazó con fuerza y le soltó un muy agudo _¡Gracias!_

—Rin-chan será una muy buena mamá —dijo de repente la otra niña, Sora. Rin se extrañó de su comentario.

—Sí, es verdad —afirmaron los demás, haciéndola sonrojar.

—Ya, ya, no es para tanto —calmó ella, abrumada— ¿Ahora qué quieren hacer?

—Cuéntanos un cuento, Rin —Pidió la pequeña Nagisa con sus ojitos bien abiertos. Era tan dulce su expresión que Rin nunca podía decirle que no.

—De acuerdo —se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, pensativa —Uh, ya sé. ¿Qué les parece si les cuento de la vez en la que Jaken-sama trató de robar la Tessaiga de Inuyasha-sama? —Los niños asintieron entusiasmados. Las historias en las que aparecía Jaken siempre eran muy divertidas.

Después de explicarles a los seis youkais los planes que el demonio sapo había elaborado para hacerse con la legendaria espada, personificándolo a la perfección y dramatizando las voces para hacerlo más entretenido, no pudieron contener una carcajada.

—No puedo creer que después de todo lo que hizo, no pudo llevarse la espada — decía divertido Yoichi, un pequeño de cabello rojizo.

—¿Y Sesshomaru-sama nunca se enteró? —preguntó Riku. Rin negó con la cabeza.

—Me hubiera encantando verlo disfrazado de afilador de espadas… — expresó la pequeña Nagisa.

—Sí — concordó Kyuno, el youkai liebre, apretándose el estómago por la risa —Con bigote y peluca debe lucir ridículo.

—Y lo hacía, en serio —concedió Rin, riendo con ellos. Miró hacia el cielo y calló en cuenta que ya era el crepúsculo. Sería mejor que los mandase a sus respectivos hogares, no quería que tuviesen problemas por llegar tarde —Bien, niños, se hace tarde y tienen que ir a casa —los pequeños se quejaron sonoramente —Vamos, no querrán tener problemas como la última vez.

—Está bien… Pero volveremos. Tienes que contarnos la historia de cuando Jaken-sama se envenena y tú lo salvas.

—¿Eh? Pero si esa ya se las conté.

—Lo sabemos, pero es muy divertida —dijo Riku sonriente —¡Bien, todos, vámonos!

—Nagisa… —llamó Rin antes de que esta se marchara. La niña se acercó a ella obediente. La adolescente se acuclilló y le limpió maternalmente la mejilla, pues tenía tierra en ella —Ten cuidado, ¿sí? No corras tan rápido.

La pequeña le sonrió largamente, mostrando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas infantiles. Pero su rostro alegre fue reemplazado por un gesto de desconcierto. Parpadeando varias veces, olfateó el aire.

—Qué raro… ¿Qué hará Sesshomaru-sama por aquí?

Rin se sorprendió al oír su nombre. ¿No se encontraba fuera del palacio desde hace semanas? Su rostro debía reflejar inseguridad, porque la niña le preguntó que le ocurría.

—No, no es nada —aseguró Rin — ¿Dices que Sesshomaru-sama está en este jardín? —Nagisa asintió una vez, segura de su olfato. Rin tragó saliva —¿Sabes por dónde?

—Creo que cerca —olisqueó el aire por segunda vez, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse —Sí… está entre alguno de estos árboles —señaló los árboles que estaban detrás de Rin.

—¡Nagisa! ¡Ven, se hace tarde! —llamó su hermano, desde el otro lado del patio.

Rin volvió a la realidad. Miró de nuevo a la chiquilla, y le besó la frente

—Es verdad, anda con tu hermano. Qué descanses, pequeña.

—¡Tú también! —rió Nagisa, corriendo al lado de Ken y tomando su mano —¡Y gracias!

Rin se despidió de ellos con un gesto de la mano. Esos niños eran encantadores, ciertamente.

Se volvió a mirar los árboles preocupada, buscando algo blanco que resaltase entre el follaje verde, pero no pudo encontrar nada fuera de lo normal. Sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a no pensar en él.

El sol ya se había ocultado en su totalidad y lo único que quedaba del gran astro eran unos pocos rayos dorados que rompían el azul marino del cielo, desde atrás de unas enormes montañas en el horizonte; formando una hermosa combinación de colores en las nubes. Rin se recargó en el tronco de un roble, maravillada ante el espectáculo y disfrutándolo, al mismo tiempo que se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, ajena a cualquier otra cosa. Cerró los ojos con delicadeza y respiró profundo, sonriendo para sí misma.

Tan distraída se encontraba, que no notó como una alta figura avanzaba con cautela hacia ella, hasta quedar a tan sólo unos metros de distancia de su cuerpo.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

_Ñajajaja sí, sufran, sufran._

_Y esperen a ver lo que sigue, tengo preparadas algunas buenas sorpresas bajo la manga *alza la ceja*_

_Díganme que tal les pareció este, ¿sí? Recuerden que soy principiante y no sé cómo será mi escritura para los demás. Si me está quedando muy apresurado, muy exagerado, muy pastoso o muy tonto, ¡háganmelo saber!_

_Por cierto, ¡Muchas gracais por los Reviews! *0* 8 para el primer capítulo. Nada mal xD Gracias a: **UsakitoPau, Ako Nomura, Karonchan, Olga Aurora, Vesl04 (**Te llamaré_ _**Verónica.**_ _¿está bien?**), Bhev, ManteQuilla12 y Suzuki Haruhi.** Me da mucha alegría que les guste tanto y que me apoyen en esto :) Y gracias también a los discretos lectores que pasaron por aquí a echar un vistazo. Espero llenar sus espectativas :)_

_Por cierto, creo que actualizaré de ahora en adelante los viernes. No sé si podré todas las semanas, pero lo intentaré. Cualquier cosa, pasen por mi Profile por si tienen dudas._

_¡Nos vemos!_


	3. ¿Juegos?

**Field of Fireflies  
**Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**3.** ¿Juegos?

Rin, al sentirse extrañamente incómoda de repente, abrió los ojos.

Se encontró de frente con Sesshomaru-sama en persona.

Conteniendo un chillido aterrado en la garganta, se apegó más al tronco queriendo ganar algo de espacio. Sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar sin control, al igual que su labio inferior. Pero nunca rompió el contacto visual entre ambos. La humana lo enfrentaba, a pesar de tener temor.

El mononoke afiló los ojos, frívolo. Queriendo encontrar algo en el rostro de la chica, como la otra vez.

El ceño de Rin se frunció levemente. Ella misma comenzó su propio juicio del youkai, tratando de imitar la forma extraña de su mirada, a ver si podía descubrir lo que Sesshomaru-sama trataba de hacer.

Así continuaron, en silencio, por lo que parecían o minutos muy lentos u horas muy rápidas. Ninguno parecía aflojar su postura ni un ápice. A Rin le parecía que él ni siquiera respiraba, puesto que ningún músculo de su cuerpo se movía en lo más mínimo; es más, apenas había parpadeado un par de veces, cuando ella tenía que parpadear a cada momento.

Hasta que por fin el contacto se rompió. Sesshomaru desvió la mirada sólo un poco, a un punto bajo de la cara de Rin. Lo examinaba como si se tratase de un acertijo.

_¿Mi boca? _Pensó ella, extrañada. Apretó los labios, queriendo esconderlos de él. Frunció más el ceño. No daría el brazo a torcer.

El Daiyoukai volvió a mirarla a los ojos, perspicaz. Pero esa vez era distinto. Parecía como si hubiera comprendido algo de repente y su semblante enseñaba una ligera mueca de satisfacción.

Sin vacilar, se acercó a ella con pasos cortos, quedando a apenas a un palmo de separación.

Su reacción la tomó por sorpresa. Creyó que se marcharía, pero al contrario, la acorraló contra el árbol, casi tocándola. De cerca, su imagen era incluso más imponente que nunca y su mirada se veía mucho más dura. Pero ella nunca dejó de mirarlo a los ojos.

La jovencita estaba asustada, lo admitía, pero no quería mostrar nada de debilidad ante aquel demonio.

Notó como su mano derecha se alzaba en cámara lenta y la tomaba de la barbilla, sin aplicar mucha fuerza. El contacto de sus dedos en su mentón la estremeció: sus yemas estaban frías. La estaba obligando a levantar la cabeza. Él se estaba agachando… Su rostro se estaba acercando al suyo con lentitud. También estaba cerrando los ojos…

—¿Pero qué…?

Soltó ella. No logró terminar puesto que los labios del youkai la habían silenciado toscamente.

Con los ojos como platos, la joven sólo pudo aguardar a que el demonio se alejara. Sí, _él_ la estaba besando a _ella_. Su mente trataba de convencerla de que no estaba dormida ni que estaba mal de la cabeza. Estaba pasando de verdad. De repente se sintió abrumada, su cabeza parecía estar dando vueltas sin cesar y el corazón comenzó a latir mucho más despacio.

Fue un beso bastante rudo, ciertamente. Parecía querer arrancarle un trozo del labio con la fuerza con la que los presionaba.

Rin se obligó a salir de su transe abruptamente, temiendo que el youkai quisiera llegar más lejos. Cerró los labios contra sus dientes e intentó retirar su cabeza. Sin querer, emitió un agudo sonido de dolor.

Él inmediatamente retiró su mano del mentón de la jovencita.

Cuando al fin el contacto se rompió, la humana se mantenía estática, con los párpados cerrados fuertemente y los brazos protegiendo su pecho.

De haber estado con los ojos abiertos, hubiera notado la mirada iracunda que el Lord le dedicaba. Sin aguardar un segundo más, se marchó en dirección al castillo.

Al sentirse libre por fin de su presencia, Rin consideró que era hora de respirar de nuevo, puesto que hasta el simple hecho de inhalar aire sonoramente en frente de él le daba pavor.

Respiró profundo, tranquilizándose.

¡No! ¡No se desmoronaría de nuevo! No tenía sentido sentirse miserable por algo que ella no había hecho. ¿Qué diantre fue eso? No tenía lógica, ni siquiera en sus sueños más locos.

—Debe estar aburrido… —pensó en voz alta, aparentando estar molesta. Con un fuerte _¡__Ja__!_ De: _no me importa un rábano_, fue al palacio. Ya estaba completamente oscuro. De seguro se había perdido la cena por haber estado en la mira de Sesshomaru-sama —Siempre puedo pedir algo en la cocina…—se aseguró, notando un hambre atroz en los gruñidos de su estómago.

Cautelosamente, tocó sus labios con el dedo índice. Se ruborizó al recordar el contacto íntimo que _él_ había iniciado. ¿Por qué la había besado?

Pero lo que más la aterraba era ¿Qué hubiera pasado si _ella_ no se hubiese apartado?

...

Lo sucedido en el Patio Sur era un secreto para ella. Tanto, que no se permitió comentarle una palabra ni a Jaken ni a Nitori, creyendo que así sería más fácil lidiar con eso y olvidarlo –Sus consejos y apoyo no le vendría mal, pero sus constantes preguntas la agobiarían -. Tuvo que fingir una cara de sorpresa la mañana siguiente al escuchar de la boca de su nana que el Señor del castillo ya estaba de vuelta. Nitori vigiló la reacción de su pequeña, preocupada. Rin le decía que no era necesario estar alarmada, pues ya se encontraba mucho mejor de ánimo.

Aún así, sabía que no se hallaba nada bien. Cada vez que se encontraba cerca del Lord, tenía la extraña sensación de que era observada fijamente; cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos, en el comedor, en el Patio Este –donde ella practicaba tiro con arco. Rin sabía a la perfección que su amo la vigilaba desde algún punto incierto entre los árboles-, en el establo de Ah-Un… Su constante acoso –porque no podía clasificarlo de otra manera- le tenía los nervios de punta. Siempre temía que fuera a decirle algo pero, para su fortuna o desgracia, como siempre, sólo la miraba. Rin hasta creía que Sesshomaru-sama esperaba los momentos en los que ella se encontrara a solas para cruzarse por su camino. En ocasiones, la niña distinguía un atisbo de enfado en su rostro.

—¡Genial! —apremió la pequeña Nagisa, al ver como Rin atestaba una de sus flechas hasta casi el centro de la diana —¡Rin-chan, tienes muy buena puntería!

La infante y el resto de los niños se acercaron a ella alegremente, al ver finalizado su entrenamiento con el arco. La adolescente limpió el sudor de su frente con la manga y dejó el carcaj ya vacío en el suelo. Se arrodilló para recibir sonriente a los niños, con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Eh! ¡Saben que no pueden estar por aquí! ¡Es peligroso! —regañó dulcemente, con Nagisa en su regazo y los demás alrededor.

—Queríamos verte —respondió Riku, fingiendo disgusto.

—¡Sí, Rin-chan! ¡Eres muy buena!

—¡Tienes muy buena puntería, le diste al centro!

—¿Me dejas intentarlo? — preguntó entusiasmado Kyuno, jalando de su brazo para llamar su atención. El youkai liebre adoraba ver las sesiones de tiro con arco de Rin y siempre le pedía que le enseñara, a pesar de las negativas de la chica.

—¡No! Kyuno, aún no tienes edad para manejar armas —el pequeño se desilusionó. Rin le tocó la cabellera grisácea de manera cariñosa —. A demás, no quiero que te lastimes. ¿Cómo crees que se pondría tu madre si te descubre con heridas de práctica?

El pequeño se fijó en suelo, con una sonrisa triste pintada en el rostro.

—Me mataría, de seguro… —afirmó algo tímido.

—Cuando seas mayor, prometo que te enseñaré. Y entre los dos haremos una competencia para ver cuál de nosotros es el mejor — Rin le acarició cariñosamente la cabeza, y el niño alzó su mirada entusiasta.

—¡Sí!

—¡Yo también quiero participar! —gritó Sora.

—¡Y yo, y yo! —se sumaron Yoichi y Ken.

—¡Yo seré la jueza! —declaró Nagisa en los brazos de Rin. La mayor sólo pudo sonreír.

—¿No quieres participar tú también, Riku? —le preguntó la joven, entre las risas de los demás.

—¡No! —negó fuertemente —¡Yo quiero ser espadachín como mi papá! ¡Los derrotaré a todos antes de que puedan tensar el arco! — tomó una rama del suelo y la blandió torpemente, imaginando que era una espada.

—¡Si, claro! —Se alzó Sora, orgullosa —Nuestras flechas te derribarán antes de que logres desenvainar tu poderosa ramita.

Todos los niños carcajearon el chiste con ánimos, excepto el aludido, por supuesto, quien sólo podía inflar sus rojas mejillas con enfado.

Cerca de ahí, una reducida comitiva caminaba entre los pasillos exteriores, hablando calladamente. En ella estaban el Lord del palacio, su primer general, el comandante del ejército de las tierras del Sur, un mensajero y dos guardias ciñendo sus lanzas, preparados para cualquier ataque.

Sólo trataban de simples problemas políticos, como de costumbre.

—…en ese caso, Sesshomaru-sama, debemos considerar que Rakuto-sama está dispuesto a ceder parte de sus tierras, siempre y cuando éstas le sean devueltas en los próximos meses…—hablaba incesante el comandante Jushin. Conversaban –en realidad él era casi el único que hablaba- sobre el préstamo de un pequeño terreno de las tierras del Sur. Sesshomaru había oído noticias que un grupo de traidores de su propio ejército se refugiaba en esas tierras. Pero para acceder a ellas, lógicamente, tenía que tener el permiso de su respectivo Lord.

Un corro de risas infantiles lo sacaron de la conversación. Giró la cabeza con sigilo y notó a los seis cachorros youkais alrededor de su protegida.

—¡Vamos, Riku, no te enfades! —pedía la joven entre risas suaves, mientras le daba un coscorrón juguetón—Sora-chan sólo bromeaba.

A pesar de estar a la suficiente distancia como para que la humana no lo detectara, el Daiyoukai podía escuchar cada palabra como si estuviera a su lado.

Distraído, se quedó mirando como los pequeños, liderados por aquel llamado Riku, se abalanzaban sobre la muchacha, haciéndola caer. Las risas constantes le dieron a entender que sólo le hacían cosquillas.

No lo había notado antes, pero la humana tenía mucha habilidad para tratar a los infantes. De hecho, la visión de ella rodeada por niños youkais le hacía sentir extrañamente cómodo.

—Eh… ¿Sesshomaru-sama? —llamó por tercera vez el comandante. El Lord salió de su trance y se dirigió a encarar al otro hombre.

Jushin desvió su atención al grupo de niños y a la adolescente que jugaban en el jardín. Reconoció de inmediato a la joven: era la protegida de Sesshomaru. A pesar de ser humana, era una muchacha muy hermosa; no tenía absolutamente nada que enviarle a las youkais de su edad. No es que él tuviera algo en contra de los humanos, sino que le parecía sumamente sospechoso que el Lord del Oeste se distrajera por ella.

Una pequeña sonrisa se curvó en su boca.

_¡Quién lo diría!_

Carraspeó, recordando el tema de conversación.

—Lo único que queda por fijar es la fecha —nuevas risas por parte de los jóvenes estallaron en el patio. Aparentemente, Rin había logrado capturar al niño líder, Riku, y había conseguido que los demás se le uniesen para torturarlo a él con una buena sesión de cosquillas.

Sesshomaru volvió a fijarse en ella, ignorando al comandante.

Éste, evitando que un tono jocoso se le escapara al hablar, continuó como si nada.

—¿Tiene planeado visitar el Sur para el otoño o para el invierno? También debe considerar que el grupo que persigue se mueven a gran velocidad y podrían desaparecer de la región en cualquier momento…

El Daiyoukai parpadeó lentamente y se volvió contra Jushin.

—¿Cuánto tiempo cree que necesite para capturarlos? —Sesshomaru afiló la mirada ante lo último. _Capturarlos_ no era una opción. El comandante no se dejó intimidar ante el gesto frío del otro.

—Está hablando de hombres que pueden correr a una velocidad casi igual a la mía, sin agotarse por días — habló serio, sin alzar el tono.

—Ya veo… No podría darme un tiempo exacto… —se llevó una mano a la barbilla— Tendría que hablarlo con Rakuto-sama… Aunque no creo que se presente inconveniente alguno si no se demora más de un año…

A Jushin le pareció que el Lord se tomó su comentario como una ofensa, por la mueca de desagrado que notó en su rostro. Se aclaró la garganta, incómodo.

—… lo cual dudo. Dígame por favor en qué momento tiene planeado ir a nuestras tierras. Tengo que informarle a Rakuto-sama y al resto de los hombres para que no…

—Otoño. La primera semana —sentenció tajante.

Algo cohibido, el comandante asintió. Dio una orden al mensajero, el cual escribió imparablemente en el pergamino que sostenía.

—Bien, Sesshomaru-sama —hizo una reverencia, al igual que el mensajero —, me alegra que hayamos terminado con este asunto. Ahora si nos disculpa —miró al youkai que apretaba el pergamino entre sus manos y le sonrió apacible —, nos retiraremos al Sur, antes de que se haga más tarde. Su hija menor celebra su cumpleaños número tres pasado mañana y le gustaría estar presente.

El Lord afirmó y devolvió el gesto con la cabeza.

—Acompáñenlos a la salida —ordenó a sus hombres, quienes en seguida tomaron el rumbo contrario para escoltar a los extranjeros a la entrada principal del castillo, dejándolo a él completamente solo en el pasillo.

—Vamos, vamos, sus madres me han pedido que los enviara hoy más temprano. No podemos desobedecerlas —declaró Rin, mucho más cerca del Lord, con todos los niños siguiéndola.

—¡No es justo! —se quejó la niña mayor con un puchero —De seguro quieren que limpiemos nuestras habitaciones.

—La mía está limpia —anunció despreocupado Riku, con los brazos tras la nuca.

—¿Ah, sí? Define "limpia".

—¡Cállate, Sora! —Riku la retó molesto. La niña sólo le sacó la lengua.

Rin suspiró sonoramente. Entre ellos siempre había toques de ese tipo. Con sus peleas le recordaban a Inuyasha-sama y Kagome-sama, quienes no podían pasar ni un día sin reñir. Estaba segura que como en su caso, Riku y Sora disfrutarían de una linda vida juntos.

—Ya, ya, no peleen… —se detuvo en seco antes de terminar, logrando que los niños tropezaran con ella.

Sesshomaru la miraba penetrante, sin moverse. De nuevo con su actitud superior.

Sus ojos dorados le parecían un poco diferentes… Quizás…

La joven sacudió su cabeza, rompiendo el contacto. No, no caería otra vez.

Con un chasquido se dirigió a los niños, cual maestra se dirige a sus pequeños alumnos.

—Niños, ¿qué se dice?

Los youkais se habían quedado como ella, petrificados. La presencia del Lord los acobardaba lo suficiente como para no querer cruzar sus caminos con él. Pero al ser el Amo del palacio, le debían respeto.

—Buenas tardes, Sesshomaru-sama —saludaron tímidos, desde atrás de Rin. Ella, en vez de saludarlo como era debido, le sonrió tranquilamente, ignorando su frialdad.

En ese momento, Sesshomaru notó a los cachorros. Con un vistazo rápido pero preciso, memorizó sus expresiones. Se detuvo por más tiempo ante la pequeña niña de ojos azules, que apretaba asustada la mano de Rin y se escondía tras su falda.

Volviendo la vista a la humana, sintió un pequeño impulso de acercársele; pero lo evitó al estar acompañada por los cachorros. Asintió una vez con la cabeza, contestando al saludo para luego alejarse de ellos con su paso ligero y tranquilo.

Rin lo observó marcharse y perderse tras el redoble de un pasillo. Los niños la miraban sin comprender. Todos, excepto la menor.

—Bien, ahora… los acompañaré a casa —dijo, queriendo volver en sí.

—No, descuida, podemos volver desde aquí —anunció Riku, algo ido por la repentina presencia y desaparición del Daiyoukai.

—¿Están seguros?

—Sí, claro. Conocemos el camino como las palmas de nuestras manos —los demás lo corroboraron.

—De acuerdo, supongo… —A Rin todavía se la notaba distante. Riku apuró a sus amigos, para no incomodarla más.

—Nos veremos mañana, Rin. ¡Que no se te olvide! —dijo Yoichi, despidiéndose.

—Rin-chan… —Nagisa jaló de su mano para llamarla. No había notado que aún la sujetaba. La joven se agachó para estar a su altura.

—¿Qué ocurre, Nagisa?

La pequeña se sonrojó hasta las orejas puntiagudas. Se aproximó al oído de la chica mayor y haciendo canal con sus manitas, le dijo:

—Creo que le gustas.

Rin se separó de ella para verla, sorprendida.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Antes de irse, me dio la impresión de que quería acercarse a ti —la pequeña se rió con disimulo al notar como el color llegaba a las mejillas de Rin

—Nagisa…

—¡Nagisa! ¡Apúrate! —llamó su hermano desde la esquina del pasillo. Ambas se exaltaron al escucharlo de repente. Ken se acercó a ella y tomó su mano —No debes entretenerla más. ¿No ves que está agotada? —regañó cariñosamente a su hermanita, mirando a Rin con pena —¡Adiós, Rin, hasta mañana!

—¡Adiós, Rin-chan! —se despidió alegre la cachorra con la manito que tenía libre, reprimiendo una risita.

—Sí… adiós… —respondió la mayor cuando ya se habían marchado.

Se frotó las mejillas, pretendiendo quitar el calor que se había apoderado de ellas. Con nervios, se volvió al pasillo por el que había desaparecido el Lord. Le costó reconocerlo, pero sintió una amarga desilusión al no encontrarlo ahí.

Suspiró.

Con los dedos sintió su corazón: latía muy fuerte. Las palabras de la pequeña la habían dejado en trance.

—_¿Qué yo le gusto? _

Recordó todas las veces en las que la había abordado para mirarla fijamente, siempre con aquella expresión extraña en su rostro.

Recordó también el beso brusco que le había robado hace varios días, en el Patio Sur ya entrada la noche.

No, él no sentía atracción por ella, se aseguró decidida. Lo más probable es que se estuviera burlando, queriéndola hacer sentir incómoda ante su presencia, para restregarle su error de hace ya un mes.

Una voz grave le replicó: _¿Crees que haría algo así?_

Frunció el ceño. Sí, eso era. Sólo estaba molestándola. Lo único que tenía que hacer era no caer en su juego y probablemente la dejaría en paz al fin.

Exhalando fuerte el aire contenido, se adentró en el castillo.

—_Creo que le gustas_

La voz de la pequeña resonaba en su cabeza. Triste, la sacudió, tratando de alejar aquella corta conversación.

Sin embargo, en un rincón de su mente, guardaba las esperanzas de que la youkai tuviera razón.

...

—¡Sí! ¡Lo logré! ¡Y no derramé nada! —La joven humana vitoreaba su hazaña con aplausos entusiastas.

—Sí, Rin, muy bien hecho ¿Ves que con práctica todo se logra? —preguntó afectuosamente la anciana sentada a su lado.

—Pues ya venía siendo hora…

—Ah, Jaken, no seas tan amargado. Es difícil hacerlo bien a la primera—Riñó la youkai sin muestras de enojo.

—A la primera es difícil. Pero a la decimo tercera…—el sapo cruzó los brazos en señal de desacuerdo —Servir el té… no puedo creer que te haya costado tanto, Rin.

—Me temblaba el pulso… y colocaba las manos en donde no correspondían…—la aludida hizo un puchero.

—Tampoco es tan fácil hacerlo de la manera ceremonial, ¿sabe?

—Bah, es lo mismo. Lo único que se debe hacer es verter el té en la taza. Sin derramarlo —miró acusadoramente a Rin. La joven frunció el ceño e infló las mejillas.

—Al menos sólo se quemó dos veces, Jaken-sama.

—Sí, gracias por eso, Rin —la chica le sacó la lengua chistosamente. Tomó una galleta de arroz del tazoncito de porcelana.

—Jaken-sama… ¿Cómo va la situación con… los desertores? ¿Ya los localizaron? —mordió la galleta.

—Sí. Ya sabemos que están en el Sur, pero no sabemos exactamente dónde… Me preocupa un poco… son hombres muy poderosos. Después de todo, formaron parte del ejército del padre de Sesshomaru-sama… Aún tardaremos un poco para poder ir a las Tierras del Sur. Necesitamos la confirmación escrita del Lord Rakuto—Tomó un sorbo de su té, no sin antes soplar sobre él.

—Ya veo… ¿Cree que yo pueda acompañarlos? —preguntó ingenuamente, la anciana Chiyo borró su sonrisa amable. Jaken casi se ahoga con el té.

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿No escuchaste que formaron parte del ejército del padre del Amo?

—Sí, pero…—se calló. De seguro sería un estorbo. Chiyo la miró con dulzura y posó su mano regordeta en el antebrazo de la chica.

—Rin, cariño, estoy segura que a Sesshomaru-sama no le gustaría que corrieras peligro —Rin sintió como el rubor acudía a sus mejillas. Su mirada se clavó en la taza que sostenía entre sus manos.

La anciana se enterneció con la vista de una Rin apenada. Se veía tan inocente…

Un youkai de mediana edad apareció de repente por la puerta, sobresaltando un poco a la muchacha.

—¡Chiyo! Taeko te está buscando. Necesita ayuda en la cocina. Al parecer se le quemó… —en seguida reparó en el demonio sapo y en la humana —¡Ah! ¡Jaken-sama, Rin-sama! ¡Disculpen la interrupción! —hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa. Rin le dijo que no era molestia alguna y que por favor la llamara solamente Rin. El youkai algo contrariado, asintió —Chiyo, ¿Podrías venir?

La anciana se despidió con su típico aire pasivo, al igual que el otro, que hizo una nueva reverencia. Jaken y Rin se quedaron solos.

La chica seguía comiendo la misma galleta que había tomado anteriormente, a mordiscos perezosos. Tenía de nuevo la mirada ida.

—Oye, Rin… ¿Cómo sigue tu situación con Sesshomaru-sama?

La voz de la pequeña Nagisa volvió a su mente de nuevo. Terminó su bocadillo antes de decir nada, pensando en qué responder.

—Lo mismo de siempre…

Jaken suspiró cansinamente.

—Habrás de esperar un poco más, es cuestión de tiempo.

—Sí, lo sé… aunque creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando —se rió ante su comentario. En oídos ajenos, la risa sonaba un poco lúgubre. El youkai tomó otro sorbo y devoró un panecillo de la otra bandeja. Rin tomó uno de esos, pero no lo comió —Por cierto… ¿Cuándo saldrán en busca de los desertores?

—Creo que a inicios de otoño… Es todo un proceso obtener el permiso de un Lord para pisar sus dominios.

—Aún falta mucho para el otoño… —afirmó para sí misma, mientras veía las verdes hojas de los árboles del exterior. Una chicharra chilló por algún lugar del patio, como una campana molesta que recordaba el caluroso verano. Ya sabiendo lo que haría ese día, se levantó de la mesita y caminó a la salida.

—Eh, ¿A dónde vas?

—Quiero ver a Ah-Un. Hace tiempo que no lo visito. —salió de la estancia de muy buen humor, dejando solo a Jaken.

—Bien… —miró las bandejas— más comida para mí.

...

Con un cubo de madera y varios paños bajo el brazo, llegó hasta el establo. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde su última visita a su querido dragón, y le hacía falta pasar un rato con él. Abrió la pesada puerta con el brazo libre y logró entrar rápidamente antes de que se volviera a cerrar. Ya adentro, el dragón la recibió cariñosamente con gruñidos bajos.

—¡Ah-Un! ¡Hola! —acarició sus cabezas como solía hacerlo siempre, rascando ocasionalmente tras alguna oreja. La cabeza de Un se interesó en el cubo bajo el brazo de Rin, comenzando a olfatearlo con curiosidad. La chica rió. Tomó el cubo con los paños y lo extendió para que ambas cabezas pudieran verlo —¿Saben lo que esto significa? ¡Hora del baño!

Los hocicos húmedos de Ah-Un se restregaron contra la cara de Rin, en muestra de entusiasmo. El dragón la adoraba más que a nadie, y más aún cuando le dedicaba algo de tiempo para asearlo.

Colocó la enorme silla de montar sobre el lomo del animal con dificultad, para después ponerle las riendas. Rin odiaba que las riendas tuvieran que ser sujetas al par de bozales. Ah-Un no era peligroso y sabía que no era capaz de lastimar a nadie a menos que esa fuera su orden. Con el pensamiento de hablar con Sesshomaru-sama para cambiar el estilo de las riendas del dragón, salió del establo esta vez siendo ayudada por él con la puerta.

Dejó que la criatura la condujera en su espalda hasta uno de los ríos del bosquecillo que limitaba con el patio.

La bestia se introdujo en las aguas poco profundas con un chapoteo alegre, empapando las piernas de Rin. La chica desmontó y retiró la silla de montar y las riendas con cuidado, para bañarlo con mayor facilidad.

—¿Para qué les puse la silla y los bozales si de todas formas se los quitaría? —preguntó en voz alta para sí misma. Empapó uno de los paños en el agua del río y la frotó enérgicamente por la escamosa piel del animal, procurando no lastimarlo —Qué bien se siente, ¿verdad? Con el calor que hace…—Ah-Un asintió con un bufido ronco. —Cierra los ojos, Ah, te lavaré la cara. ¡Espera tu turno, Un! —Un, la cabeza izquierda, lamió la mejilla de Rin reclamando atención—Tranquilo, ya pronto será tu turno.

Luego de haber limpiado esmeradamente las escamas y las crines del dragón, lo llevó al prado despejado para dejarlo pastar a sus anchas.

—Aprovechen ahora la hierba, en unos meses será otoño y se secará.

Vigilando que Ah-Un no desapareciera de su vista, se sentó a descansar bajo la sombra de un frondoso roble. ¿Qué hora sería? Habían dejado los terrenos del palacio hace ya un buen rato, después de la hora del té. Quizás quedaba poco para el ocaso. Evaluó el cielo, tratando de calcular el tiempo que faltaba para el anochecer. Quizás una hora. El sol ya no enviaba rayos tan fuertes y la claridad del cielo azul se había apagado un poco. Decidió concederle un poco más de tiempo al dragón para saciar su hambre antes de regresarlo a su lugar en el establo.

Esperó pacientemente apoyada en el tronco, hasta que el animal se le acercó con un ligero trote, anunciando que ya había terminado. Rin le sonrió encantada:

—Ah-Un, no pareces un dragón. Te comportas más bien como un perrito —Revolvió las crines de las cabezas juguetonamente, a lo que respondieron con un ronroneo—Bien, es hora de regresar. —miró los bozales que tenía en las manos con suspicacia, frunciendo el seño — ¿Saben? Esta vez no les colocaré los bozales. Me parece un poco cruel… a demás, creo que podrán llevarnos de regreso sin problemas, ¿verdad? —la criatura gruño más fuerte claramente feliz, cosa que la sorprendió; no sabía que la situación de los bozales también los molestara a ellos.

Con una sonrisa, los arrojó sin reparos en el cubo de madera. Volvió a colocar la montura en su lugar (la cual se había tomado la molestia de limpiar también), ajustando debidamente las correas. Antes de subirse al lomo, conto los objetos que había llevado, para asegurarse de no olvidar nada.

—Ah… me falta el pañuelo amarillo—paseó la vista por los alrededores, buscándolo —¡Ahí está! Esperen, iré por él —Se devolvió hasta la empedrada orilla del río para recoger el dichoso paño.

Cuando al fin lo tuvo entre sus manos, dio media vuelta para regresar con el dragón, pero se detuvo de inmediato al encontrarse de frente con la persona que menos quería ver en aquel momento. Inhaló aire muy deprisa, consiguiendo un pequeño mareo.

—Se… Sesshomaru-sama…—Sí, ahí estaba su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. ¿Su cara ya se había puesto roja? De seguro que sí, porque le ardía. ¿Cómo hacía el youkai para aparecer de la nada? No pudo ver ni su sombra teniéndolo detrás de ella.

Un poco molesta por estar atrapada en la misma situación de siempre, decidió hablarle.

—Buenas tardes, Sesshomaru-sama. ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted? —quizás su pregunta habría sonado insolente para el Lord, a pesar de no tener las intenciones de serlo. Sea como sea, no dio señales de haberla escuchado. Endureciendo sus fracciones, Rin razonó que era mejor marcharse, para no caer en sus juegos —Si no me necesita, entonces me retiro. Con permiso…

Más apenas avanzó un paso para rodearlo, el demonio se movió para impedirlo. Su mirada penetrante y frívola hacía que la chica temblara como una hoja.

Se quedó clavada en su lugar, a la espera del próximo movimiento de su Señor. Notó como el dragón se acercaba a la escena con curiosidad. Sesshomaru no pareció reparar en su presencia, o al menos eso parecía. Seguía concentrado en la humana, quien le devolvía una mirada un tanto desafiante.

El Lord dio se adelantó hasta quedar muy cerca de ella, intimidándola. La muchacha recordó fugazmente su encuentro en el Jardín Sur al anochecer, cuando la acorraló contra el árbol y la besó.

Con un nudo en la garganta, pudo darse cuenta de la similitud entre las circunstancias. El youkai se estaba inclinando sobre ella lentamente, sin romper el contacto visual.

No… no sucedería de nuevo. Ya estaba harta de ser su objeto de burla. Antes de que pudiera acercarse otro centímetro más, Rin reunió todo el valor que fue capaz de encontrar:

—¡No! —trató de alejar el cuerpo del Lord con un empujón brusco, más no fue capaz ni de hacerlo retroceder un poco. En vista de eso, ella fue la que tomó distancia.

Con el rostro enrojecido por la furia y la vergüenza, lo encaró.

—¡Ya! ¡Ya es suficiente! —la miraba con su característica expresión severa. Evitando que su voz se quebrara, la chica continuó —Sé que fue un error lo que hice en el Jardín Norte hace un mes… sé que estuvo mal y me avergüenzo de ello. Y si mal no recuerdo, le pedí disculpas en el momento. Pero… ¡Es injusto! ¡Es injusto que esté restregándome mi falta de respeto cada vez que tiene oportunidad! ¡Usted sabe que lo que hice no fue con malas intenciones! ¡Lo sabe! ¡Me he disculpado con usted! ¿Qué más quiere…? ¡Es muy cruel de su parte jugar así conmigo! ¡Burlarse de mí cada vez que puede! —una lágrima de rabia se deslizó por su mejilla. Dispuesta a continuar con sus reclamos, abrió la boca. Más la cerró de nuevo al notar un cambio en el rostro del mononoke:

Estaba sonriendo. Su corazón dio un vuelco violento. Jaken-sama alguna vez le había dicho que ver la sonrisa del Lord era un presagio seguro de muerte. En ese instante, Rin deseó haberse quedado callada desde el primer momento. Temblando incontrolablemente, sintió como se empequeñecía ante él.

Una risa baja y algo siniestra fue lo que pudo escuchar después. Una risa de burla. Se estaba riendo de ella. Claro, eso era lo que hacía antes de matar a la presa acorralada, ¿no?

— ¿Acaso crees que me estoy burlando de ti? —Cuestionó de repente, con un tono de sorna que en él parecía aterrador — ¿Acaso crees… que estoy jugando contigo, Rin?

La manera en que había pronunciado su nombre, arrastrando lánguidamente las letras, le pareció insólitamente seductora. Tragando saliva con pesadez, se exigió a responder:

—Sí… Sí lo creo ¿Por qué más haría… todo esto? —lo miró con desconfianza, haciéndose para atrás. La sonrisa del youkai se pronunció más, mientras volvía a acortar la distancia entre ambos; con esa mirada frívola con un tinte de triunfo macabro.

A punto de llorar presa del pánico, Rin alcanzó a oír un fuerte gruñido cerca de ella.

Ah-Un se encontraba de repente a su lado, en posición de ataque. Sin los bozales puestos, exhibía sus afilados colmillos, tensando las mandíbulas en un gesto amenazador.

Estaba gruñéndole a su amo.

Claramente sorprendido por la actitud del dragón, se detuvo en seco. Comprendió enseguida que lo que trataba de hacer era proteger a Rin.

Tan estupefacta como su Señor, la adolescente miró al animal. ¿Estaba gruñéndole a Sesshomaru-sama? Su rostro se matizó con una infinita gratitud. Ahora sintiéndose más segura, llegó hasta él tan pronto como pudo, montando en su lomo para luego salir volando de ese prado, dejando atrás a un youkai muy posiblemente colérico.

Sintió como la presión de su pecho se aflojaba sólo un poco al llegar al establo. Desamarró apresuradamente las correas de la montura, teniendo que intentarlo varias veces dado a sus nerviosos dedos. Dejó caer la montura como pudo lo más lejos de ella.

Controlando sus nervios y respiración acelerada, se paró en frente del animal.

—Ah-Un… —las cabezas la abrazaron protectoramente— muchas gracias… muchas gracias —las acariciaba incesante, con las manos aún temblorosas.

¿Qué seguiría? ¿Qué era lo que debía esperar del Lord a continuación?

La tomaría contra ella, estaba segura. Quién sabe de lo que sería capaz…

Temió también por su mascota. Ah-Un había arriesgado su vida con tal de protegerla de su dueño original. Quizás el Daiyoukai también quisiera acabar con él, por su desobediencia.

Muy a su pesar, dejó a su querido dragón sólo en el establo, no sin antes expresarle nuevamente su gratitud con palabras cortas y apuradas.

—_Tengo que llegar a mi habitación…—_se repetía varias veces en su mente, rezando por no cruzarse con él en el camino —_Tengo que… mantenerme lejos de él… no puedo volver a quedarme sola._

Rin sabía, por lo experimentado las semanas anteriores, que su Señor no actuaba de manera especial con ella si estaba rodeada de gente. Aún no entendía por qué, pero parecía que él prefería hastiarla en privado.

Con el pensamiento de pedir compañía en todo momento, recorrió fugazmente los pasillos hasta dar con su alcoba.

...

Lejos de allí, aún en el claro del bosquecillo, seguía erguido Sesshomaru.

—_Con que juegos, ¿eh?—_ Resonó su voz en su cabeza, con el mismo tono jocoso. Tomó el paño amarillo que su protegida había dejado caer sin querer en su huida. Lo contempló un instante en su mano, recordando el rostro enrojecido y enojado de Rin. No sabía que la niña tuviera tanto carácter y agallas como para enfrentarlo de esa manera.

Le gustaba. Definitivamente le gustaba.

Sonrió para sus adentros, con un regocijo tenebroso.

—_De acuerdo, Rin ¿Quieres jugar? __Perfecto._

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Weee el tercero : D

¿Qué tal, qué tal?

Me encanta el Sesshomaru de mi historia. Es tan… sexy xD ¿Me está quedando muy fuera de sí mismo? Espero que no -.-

¡12 reviews! No tengo palabras. Me siento tan feliz de que les guste *llora* xD Cuando recibí los mensajes seguidos del entre el viernes y el sábado me quedé: Anda… les gusta. Y me fui a mi cuarto a pensar. De verdad, nunca creí tener tantos espectadores… que dejaran review xP

En fin… les agradezco mucho, chicas, no sé que sería sin ustedes (inner: vamos, no exageres ¬¬. Yo: cállate o.ó) **Suzuki Haruhi**, cuyo review me llegó media hora después de haber publicado y me hizo saltar de la silla. Puse la historia del _Gran_ Jaken (lol) porque justo la había terminado de ver hace poco y me dio muchísima risa. Sí, la intriga me encanta. Jojo xD. **Olga Aurora**, ah, pues sí era Sessh. Y le plantó un beso. Naaada mal para la pequeña Rin. **Sarita**, wiii aquí estoy. Gracias :). **Bhev**, ¡No soy mala! Lee lo que ha pasado y me dices cuán mala soy ahora xD. **Rom**, ¡me alegro que te guste! Aquí te traje más para que leyeras. Ojalá lo hayas disfrutado. **Kumiko-nyan**, ¡Gracias! Seguiré esforzándome :). **ManteQuilla12**, si no era Sesshomaru, era el Coco o.o (xD). **Ikegami_lin**, ¿Ves que no faltaba tanto para el viernes? xD ¡No sufras hasta el próximo! **Karonchan**, Rin hace de niñera en sus ratos libres xD Pues acertaste. Un beso fue lo que le dio. **Duffchan**, No tardé casi nada. Espero que te haya gustado. **Verónica**, Oh, paciencia, Sessh también sufrirá. En su momento xD. **Jesybert**, ¡Gracias! Actualicé rapidito : ) y, la última pero no menos importante, **Okashira Janet**, ¡Gracias por dejar un review por capítulo! Ah, me encantan tus comentarios. Seh, la escenita del ahogo es horrible cuando se la vive (no preguntes -.-) Cómo me gustaría poder sacar todas estas cosas y hacer una película (h). O un manga, al menos xD Con lo de los niños quise mostrar a una Rin entre la madurez y la infancia todavía, porque hace tanto de niñera como de compañera de juegos. Me pareció que quedaba bien con ella. Dime qué tal te pareció este, ¿Si?

Ains, que son muchos -.-

¡Gracias a todas por su apoyo!

Nos veremos el próximo viernes (*cruza los dedos* si nada malo pasa -.-) y ya verán lo que Sessh tiene preparado para la pobre Rin. Aunque ella tampoco se quedará de brazos cruzados.

¡Hasta pronto!


	4. Roces

**Field of Fireflies  
**Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**4.** Roces

—A ver, Rin, explícame ¿Es realmente necesario que te acompañe? ¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad o qué? —preguntó Nitori exasperada. Eran aproximadamente las dos de la madrugada y Rin le había pedido que la acompañara a beber agua. Era su nana… mejor dicho, su amiga, y sabía que a las chicas humanas les gusta estar rodeadas de sus amigas, pero eso ya era exagerado.

—Nitori, no seas mala. Es que tuve otra pesadilla y me daba miedo…

—Te aprovechas de mi, Rin —se entalló un ojo. Llegaron por fin a la cocina. Rin tomó su vaso de agua con gusto y lo volvió a llenar para llevárselo —Espero que no me pidas que te acompañe a ir al baño después.

—No, no. Si es de noche sí —río Rin por lo bajo. Nitori murmuró algo que no alcanzó a oír.

Su plan estaba funcionando. Había conseguido no quedarse sola en casi ningún momento y sus encuentros con el Lord habían cesado. Sonrió triunfante. El mononoke era muy extraño. No porque fuera Sesshomaru-sama, ni mucho menos. Si no que en realidad prefería molestarla en privado. También comprobó su teoría de que él se le aparecía exclusivamente si no había nadie cerca.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—¿Ah? No, no es nada. Gracias por la compañía, Nitori-chan —se despidió desde su puerta, alegre.

—Sí, sí… lleva una vela la próxima vez —dijo aún somnolienta, al mismo tiempo que se perdía por uno de los tantos pasillos.

Entró a su habitación y se recostó en su cama. La sonrisa de suficiencia aún no se borraba.

Había decidido tomarse el asunto a la ligera. No quería seguir exaltándose por cualquier cosa insignificante. El Lord sólo estaba jugando con ella, pero ya no le permitiría regodearse de su infortunio. En el momento de encararlo por última vez, se dio cuenta de lo bien que se sentía. No encararlo en sí, sino enfrentar sus temores con valentía. La dosis de adrenalina le había hecho mucho bien, a pesar de su miedo. Pero una vez que lo superó… ah, qué bien se sentía. Por algún motivo, se sentía con más fuerzas, y sentía que era capaz de hacerle frente sin dificultades. Sólo debía resistir por un tiempo más y estaba segura de que el asunto quedaría zanjado. Bueno, eso era lo que esperaba.

—_¿Acaso crees… que estoy jugando contigo, Rin?_

Se cubrió el rostro con la almohada.

¡Demonios! Esa voz malditamente seductora siempre aprovechaba sus momentos de debilidad para atormentarla. _¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? ¿Era sarcasmo, verdad?_ No le interesaba ni pensaría en eso. Él solo la molestaba. La estaba probando. Tarde o temprano, se aburriría y la dejaría en paz.

¿Verdad?

...

—¡Buenos días, Jaken-sama!

—… Buenos días, Rin.

El pequeño youkai detuvo su paso al ver como la muchacha lo alcanzaba en uno de los pasillos. Lucía mucho más alegre que en los últimos meses. Aunque era más bien un júbilo con un toque sarcástico que jamás pensó encontrar en Rin. Aceptó su compañía mientras se dirigía al Ala Este para conversar con el general del ejército. No era algo que a la niña le agradara mucho y parecía estarlo haciendo por obligación. Jaken le preguntó el motivo de su comportamiento con sospecha. Algo andaba mal con la mocosa esa mañana.

—No es por nada ¿Acaso no puedo acompañarlo?

—Sí puedes. Pero nunca lo haces, por eso me extraña.

—Ah… Sólo sentía curiosidad y deseos de estar con usted un rato.

_La niña oculta algo_, saltó su mente. _¿Qué estará tramando?_

Después de estar atendiendo con el general asuntos de los que Rin no entendía ni jota, Jaken le comunicó que lo siguiente en la lista era entregarle el reporte a Sesshomaru-sama. Espiándola con el rabillo del ojo, notó como la chica palidecía por un momento. Lanzando una excusa tonta, que tenía que ir con Nitori a hacer algo, desapareció de su vista. Extrañado, el youkai frunció el entrecejo. Justo en ese momento, la youkai de cabellera ocre surgió de una de las habitaciones, llevando unas mantas bajo el brazo.

—Oye, Nitori ¿No tenías que hacer algo con Rin?

—¿Yo? No, para nada. No la veo desde ayer en la noche.

Jaken se quedó ensimismado en su sitio. Nitori ladeó la cabeza en señal de confusión.

—¿No te parece que Rin está muy extraña últimamente?

—¿En qué sentido?

—No lo sé… —se rascó el mentón— Anda de aquí para allá, siempre está haciendo algo… Y la veo más contenta que de costumbre ¿No se te hace raro?

—La verdad es que sí —admitió la dama con un resoplido—Pide mucho mi compañía o la de alguien más para ir a cualquier parte. Hasta para tomar agua o ir de una habitación a otra. Las muchachas me han contado que les pide que estén con ella un rato cada vez que las ve. Es como si…

—¿Escondiera algo? —interrumpió Jaken. La nana asintió.

—Quizás… no esconde algo. Sino que se esconde de _alguien._

—¿Dices que se oculta de Sesshomaru-sama? ¿Por qué? No ha seguido molestándola desde hace un tiempo, que sepamos.

—Que sepamos… —repitió Nitori para sí misma —Quizás si lo siguió haciendo. Y Rin simplemente no nos quiere decir.

—¿Tú crees que sea eso? ¿Por qué no habría de contarnos?

Nitori se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás le da vergüenza. O… prefiere mantenerlo ajeno a nuestro conocimiento. No lo sé.

—Pero se muestra más alegre. Está casi hiperactiva con las cosas que hace…

Nitori negó con la cabeza, demostrando su desconcierto. Jaken supo que había llegado al fondo del barril. Esa niña era un costal de problemas.

—Quizás deberíamos hablar con ella…

—No —La youkai lo agarró del gorro que lucía en la cabeza, forzándolo a detenerse. El sapo protestó—Nos lo contará cuando quiera. Tal vez no sea nada de lo debamos preocuparnos.

Jaken desistió sus intentos de huída, razonando las palabras de Nitori. Era verdad; les hubiera comentado si fuera algo serio. Debían confiar en Rin. Aún así, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar preocuparse.

...

En su recorrido de los pasillos, se encontró con el Lord. Justo a tiempo, pasaban un par de hombres y aprovechó para ir con ellos. Rin sintió como el Daiyoukai les dedicaba a los caballeros una mirada de desagrado que sólo él era capaz de dar. Aterrados, los hombres se marcharon a paso rápido y disimulado, siendo flanqueados por la humana.

Esta vez había atrapado a los encargados de los establos de Ah-Un en su trayecto al Ala Sur. Los youkais, un anciano y su hijo, se sorprendieron al ver como Rin les sacaba conversación y caminaba con ellos. No les molestaba en lo más mínimo, pero no era normal que fueran acompañados por la protegida de su Daimio. Especialmente si este último les había regalado un gesto tan hosco como había sido aquel. La niña, disimulando frescura, comenzó una conversación normal con los individuos.

—¿Cómo se encuentra su esposa, Koenji-san?

—Muy bien, muy bien. Evadiendo la vejez cada vez que puede —Rin rió con ganas. Ese hombre también era el abuelo de Nagisa y Ken.

—Pero me temo que es Nagisa-chan quién no se encuentra bien—habló entonces el joven, Hiroya, tío de los niños. La risa de la joven se detuvo.

—¿Qué es lo que le ocurre? ¿Le pasó algo?

—Está enferma. Contrajo un fuerte resfriado por haber estado jugando en el agua hasta la noche. Los demás niños no enfermaron porque salieron más temprano del río.

—Pobre Nagisa…

—Sí… Tiene mucha fiebre. Su hermano no se aparta de ella ni un centímetro —La angustia de Rin ablandó al joven youkai —¿Le gustaría ir a visitarla? Le agradaría mucho poder verla.

—¿En realidad puedo? ¿No habrá problema?

—No, por supuesto que no. Puedo acompañarla al pueblo de ida y de regreso, pero… —miró a su padre un momento, para luego encararla a ella —Tendría que pedirle permiso a Sesshomaru-sama. No me gustaría exponer a su protegida sin su consentimiento.

Rin se entumeció. Ese nombre últimamente sonaba agrio para ella. Pero tenía un plan y no lo botaría por la borda. Sonrió como si nada.

—De acuerdo, le preguntaré. ¿Cuándo irá al pueblo, Hiroya-san?

—En una hora, mejor dese prisa —Rin asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír. Le dedicó una cortés despedida a los dos hombres y se introdujo de nuevo en el laberinto.

Cumplido ya el plazo fue hasta la salida sur del palacio. Nunca vio al Lord ni le solicitó su permiso. Aunque si le avisó a Chiyo y a Jaken de que pasaría por la villa un par de horas, asegurando que Sesshomaru-sama le había concedido autorización. Los youkais la recibieron con un saludo respetuoso, y se pusieron en marcha por el bosque.

Después de media hora de caminata, llegaron al fin a la pequeña y acogedora aldea. En ella sólo vivían los youkais que trabajaban en el castillo, a demás de los soldados. Las personalidades con mayor rango, como Nitori, Jaken, Chiyo, Takashi (el esposo de Nitori, que era un soldado de alto nivel), Shinjo (El general del ejército) y otros tantos cuyos nombres no recordaba, podían vivir cómodamente en el palacio.

Hiroya la condujo hasta una modesta cabaña en el centro del lugar. A Rin le dio algo de nostalgia al notar el parecido con la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

—¡Tío! ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? —la voz de Ken fue quién les dio la bienvenida. Miró a la humana y una sonrisa de entusiasmo se curvó en su rostro—¡Rin-chan! ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?

—No seas irrespetuoso, Ken. ¿Dónde está Yuuki? ¿Y tu padre?

—Mamá fue a casa de la abuela. Creo que ya consiguieron las hierbas para tratar a Nagisa y las están preparando. Papá está trabajando todavía. No viene hasta la noche.

—Bien. Entonces iré con tu madre un momento. Nos veremos en un rato, Rin-sama —se despidió el hombre, ya en la puerta.

—Hasta luego. Y gracias —Ken le sonrió contento—¿Dónde está tu hermana?

—¡Rin-chan! —respondió una vocecita aguda y quebrada, desde algún lugar de la casita. Nagisa salió corriendo de su escondite para abrazar a la muchacha. Rin y Ken la regañaron, diciéndole que no debía levantarse de la cama estando enferma. La pequeña hizo un puchero adorable y se dirigió a su futón.

Rin le tomó la temperatura maternalmente cuando la cachorra ya se hubo acostado.

—Aún tienes fiebre…—tomó un paño del cubo que tenía al lado, lo exprimió y lo colocó en su frente —No deberías esforzarte en ese estado si lo que quieres es curarte.

—Lo sé, Rin-chan… pero… me emocioné mucho cuando te vi. No sabía que te darían permiso para bajar al pueblo.

La chica sintió una punzada de remordimiento pero la disfrazó con un gesto de la mano, restándole importancia.

—Claro que me darían permiso. Mi pequeña Nagisa está enferma y necesita atención —El rostro de la pequeña se iluminó ante el comentario. Ken se disculpó, diciendo que tenía que salir un momento.

—De seguro llamará a los demás… —suspiró Nagisa—No pueden estar un día sin ti, Rin-chan—La aludida se sonrojó y rió nerviosa —Neh, Rin-chan…

—Dime.

—¿Cómo te va con Sesshomaru-sama?

Rin apretó el pañuelo que remojaba. ¿Hasta Nagisa le preguntaba por aquello? Trató de simular que se distraía en su labor.

—Eh… Bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque él siempre te está observando. Parece que lo que hace es en realidad es cuidarte, aunque tú no te des cuenta—La chica sintió un latido más fuerte de lo normal. _¿Qué me está cuidando? _La pequeña youkai era muy inocente, no la creía capaz de mentir.

—¿A… a qué te refieres con eso?

—Siempre está escondido en algún lugar cuando estás con nosotros. Y no te quita la vista de encima. ¿Sabes? He podido verlo una vez sin que él lo notara, y te mira de una manera muy bonita.

El rostro de Rin comenzó a quemar y su corazón golpeaba muy fuerte sus costillas.

—¿B… bonita? ¿Me mira de manera bonita? ¿Cómo…?

—Te dije que le gustabas—lanzó suspicaz la infante, sonriente.

El cerebro de Rin funcionaba a toda velocidad: _¡La niña sólo tiene cinco años! ¿Cómo puede saber ella de todo eso? ¡Sólo tiene cinco años! A demás, ¿Cómo podría verme bonito, si lo único que hace es meterse conmigo? … Sabía que me espiaba. No me deja en paz ni cuando estoy con los niños. ¿Me habrá estado espiando en otras ocasiones? Degenerado ¿Cuál es su problema?_

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados con la llegada de los demás cachorros de youkai. Todos estaban muy felices de que Rin estuviera ahí. Hace un par de días que no habían podido subir al castillo para jugar con ella y eso los mantenía un tanto tristes.

—Rin-chan, Rin-chan, cuéntanos una historia —pidió Kyuno con tonito suplicante.

—¡Si, una historia! Hace mucho que no escuchamos una…

—De acuerdo ¿Cuál les contaré hoy…? —miró los rostros expectantes de los pequeños y supo que contarles. Una con Jaken-sama, por alguna razón este personaje les hacía mucha gracia —Muy bien. ¿Les apetece una de Jaken-sama?

—No —dijo de repente Nagisa. Los demás la miraron atónitos. A ella le encantaban los cuentos en los que el protagonista era el youkai gruñón —Me gustaría una en la que salen tú y Sesshomaru-sama.

Rin captó las intenciones de la pequeña enferma al instante. Al ver que los demás la veían a ella a esperas de su reacción, tuvo que hablar.

—Está bien… ¿Qué tal…?

—¡Espera! —interrumpió Sora. Al parecer, había notado el motivo del sonrojo de Rin y quería favorecer a Nagisa —Hay una que me gusta mucho, pero no nos las has contado completamente. Es la de los gatitos.

—¿La de los gatitos? —preguntó Riku, tratando de recordar.

—Sí, la de los gatitos. Es muy bonita, pero sólo nos has dicho un par de cosas al respecto. Me gustaría escuchar cómo fue que sucedió exactamente — Nagisa miró a su cómplice agradecida.

—Ah… E-esa… ¿Están seguros de que es eso lo que quieren escuchar?

Los demás niños asintieron interesados. Nagisa y Sora sonreían satisfechas.

Con un suspiro de derrota, comenzó a relatar.

Una muchachita de unos trece o catorce años se encontraba agachada frente a un grueso árbol, examinando los hongos que crecían en sus raíces, preguntándose si serían o no venenosos. Eran de color café; la anciana Kaede le había dicho que los de colores brillantes, como rojo, naranja o amarillo eran los que tenían veneno. Con una sonrisa, arranchó unos cuantos guardándolos en su regazo. Ese día, almorzaría setas asadas. Suficiente para satisfacerla por un tiempo.

Contenta con su hallazgo, se dispuso a ojear los arbustos en busca de alguna frutilla silvestre que pudiera servirle de postre. Se alejó cada vez más de su punto de partida, convencida de que en ese lugar podría encontrar unos matorrales de fresas.

Un sonido estridente y horrible la saco de su tarea. Asustada, volteó la cabeza en todas las direcciones, buscando el origen del ruido. Continuó siguiendo el sonido, hasta que por fin dio con él. A las afueras del bosque, quizás cerca de una aldea, un grupo de cuatro perros salvajes atacaban a un pobre gato. Se quedó horrorizada ante el forcejeo que el pobre animal daba para librarse de sus atacantes. Más terrible se volvió su visión al comprobar que no sólo era un gato. Era una gata con sus tres crías recién nacidas. Vio como un quinto perro mordisqueaba el cadáver de una de las criaturitas y sin dudarlo más, salió de su sitio.

—¡No! —rugió furica contra los perros. Quizás eran chacales. ¿Había chacales por esa región? ¡Que importaba! —¡Fuera! ¡Aléjense! —Tomó una rama nudosa del suelo y la blandió para ahuyentarlos. Los animales mostraron repentino interés ante la nueva agresora.

Soltaron a la gata moribunda, que cayó al suelo con un quejido de dolor. Ahora quien corría peligro era Rin. Sin mostrar nada de miedo, se preparó. Uno de los perros arremetió contra ella de un salto, pero por fortuna ella fue más rápida y pudo propinarle un buen golpe en el estómago, logrando que cayera herido al suelo. Con suerte no se levantaría. Molestos, los otros cuatro le enseñaron los colmillos, gruñéndole. Corrieron todos hacia ella, ladrando amenazadoramente.

Pudo golpear a otro, pero mientras lo hacía, uno de ellos alcanzó a morderle la pierna. Gritando de dolor, lo pateó con toda la fuerza de su pierna sana. Un tercer canino estuvo a punto de morderle el hombro, más no lo consiguió al final, ya que una potente llamarada lo había chamuscado hasta el punto de desaparecerlo. Jaken-sama había llegado justo a tiempo.

Los otros perros huyeron ante la demostración del poder del báculo de dos cabezas del pequeño youkai. Sin reparar en él ni en sus reclamos, cojeó hasta la familia de felinos.

Se arrodilló en frente de la madre, que respiraba muy forzadamente. Estaba gravemente herida y la sangre se mezclaba con su enmarañado pelo. Podía verle unas costillas sobresalientes del pecho. Los gatitos estaban todos muertos a excepción de uno, que luchaba por vivir pese a tener las marcas de colmillos en su abdomen.

—No…—sus manos rodearon el cuerpo de la gata agonizante. Había muerto —¡No! ¡No! ¡Resiste…! —comenzó a llorar con fuerzas. Otra vez había sido una inútil. Ni siquiera podía salvar a un pobre gato… ¡No era justo! Miró con los ojos vidriosos a los demás gatitos. Uno de ellos, que quizás había sido blanco, tenía un corte muy profundo en el estómago. Tanto, que parte de sus órganos se habían salido. Jaken-sama se le acercó para decirle algo, pero no podía escucharlo por su llanto. Tomo al pequeño gatito que continuaba aún con vida y se arrastraba hasta el cuerpo de su madre. El animalito chilló con fuerza ante el contacto. Lo único que podía hacer Rin por él era acunarlo y sostenerlo mientras moría. Lo acercó a su pecho, en acto protector. No podía dejar de llorar.

—Rin.

La voz del Lord fue lo que la hizo reaccionar. Separó su rostro del de la criaturita y lo miró con mucho dolor. Se sentía verdaderamente mal. Escuchó que el youkai sapo dijo algo como: _Pero si sólo eran gatos…_

Sólo gatos… no importaba. Ni aunque hubieran sido pájaros. El punto era que eran seres vivos. Seres que no lastimaban a nadie ni merecían un fin tan cruel. Especialmente si algunos acababan de nacer. Rin amaba a los animales. Los adoraba. No era capaz ni de matar un conejo para comerlo. A decir verdad, prefería pasar hambre antes que matar a un conejo o codorniz para alimentarse.

Sesshomaru-sama sólo la observaba en silencio desde su lugar. Quizás pensaría que la niña armaba mucho alboroto por una estupidez como lo eran unos gatos que ni siquiera eran suyos. No le importaba lo que pensara.

—Déjalo en el suelo, Rin —le hablo. Ella lo miró atónita.

—No… yo… quiero ayudarlo… —decía entre sollozos.

—Déjalo en el suelo. Ahora —exigió tajante. Rin sólo pudo obedecerlo. Con mucha delicadeza, lo depositó al lado de su madre. Aún respiraba. Miró sus manos y comprobó que estaban llenas de sangre. No se levantó —¿Por qué haces esto?

—Porque… no merecían un final tan cruel…

—No. ¿Por qué lloras?

La chica se encogió. ¿Qué clase de respuesta quería?

—Porque… no pude salvarlos. No quería que murieran… traté de ayudarlos… y aún así… no lo logré.

El Lord miró a los animales en el piso. Luego a su protegida, cubierta de la sangre de esas criaturas y de la suya propia. Estaba muy mal, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

—Apártate.

Sin esperar que ella se moviera, desenvainó a su Tenseiga, que descansaba al lado de la poderosa Bakusaiga. La elegante katana palpitó una vez y un halo de luz azulada muy hermoso la envolvió. A continuación, la agitó, cortando aquellos seres repugnantes, los mensajeros del más allá, desapareciéndolos en una brisa invisible.

Rin y Jaken no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar. Especialmente el segundo. Entendía el que salvar a Rin tuviera sentido. Era un ser humano, pero el mononoke le tenía algo de afecto. Pero ¡¿Gatos?! ¿Acaso el mundo se puso de cabeza? ¿Qué hacía el Daiyoukai más temido y respetado del territorio salvando a unos estúpidos gatos?

Unos maullidos incesantes comenzaron a salir de los tres recién nacidos. La madre, completamente desubicada miraba a su alrededor buscando alguna explicación. Miró directamente a Rin a los ojos y a ella le pareció que la criatura lo hacía con gratitud. Palmeó su cabeza con cariño.

—Ten más cuidado ¿De acuerdo?

Se levantó con dificultad y cojeado llegó hasta Sesshomaru-sama. Tenseiga ya estaba de nuevo en su funda, en la cinta del Lord. Lo miró lánguidamente, hasta que sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de nuevas lágrimas de felicidad. Sin dudarlo o siquiera pensarlo, lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo.

—Muchas gracias, Sesshomaru-sama… gracias…

El youkai no la rechazó, pero tampoco la aceptó. Con una mano en su hombro, la separó de él.

—No lo hagas de nuevo. Yo no lo haré.

Eso fue suficiente para ella. En sus oídos había sonado más bien como un _De nada_.

—Ya. Eso fue todo lo que pasó.

—… ¿Unos gatos? ¿Es en serio? —preguntó Riku, atónito como los demás varones.

—Sí. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Nada… es sólo que… ¿Sesshomaru-sama resucitando gatos? ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?

Rin se encogió de hombros. Muchas veces se hacía esa misma pregunta, y a veces le gustaba pensar que lo había hecho por ella. Tal vez sí fue por ella. ¿Por qué más lo haría?

—Ésa es otra prueba de lo importante que es Rin-chan para Sesshomaru-sama —habló Sora, muy segura. Rin se sintió ruborizar. Por suerte, antes de que los demás niños pudieran seguir con sus preguntas incómodas, llegó Hiroya, anunciando que era hora de irse. Despidiéndose cariñosamente de los niños, se encaminó de nuevo al palacio.

—¿Le ocurre algo, Rin-sama? —preguntó el hombre al notarla tan distraída.

—¿Eh? No, no me ocurre nada. Perdone, estaba metida en mi mundo.

Su mente aún le daba vuelta al asunto de los gatos. Y más aún a las palabras inocentes de las niñas. _Te mira de una manera muy bonita… Te dije que le gustabas… Esta es otra prueba de lo importante que es Rin-chan para Sesshomaru-sama._

Al fin llegaron al palacio, antes de que cayera la noche. Hiroya se despidió de Rin en la entrada Sur del palacio y comenzó su camino de regreso a la aldea.

Estaba agotada. No había jugado con los niños ese día, pero habían pasado otras tantas cosas que la desgastaron por completo.

Se dirigió a una de las novicias que pasaban por el lugar, cargando ropa limpia. Con educación, le pidió que por favor le preparara un baño caliente en su baño particular del sótano. Encantada, la mujer asintió y dio media vuelta para hacerlo.

Quince minutos después, su baño estaba preparado y a su disposición.

—He dejado toallas limpias y un kimono de cambio, Rin-sama.

—Muchas gracias, Ako. Pero por favor, no me llames así. Dime sólo Rin.

—Lo siento, sólo cumplo órdenes —sonrió la doncella con pena. Derrotada, Rin se dirigió al interior del recinto.

Olía de mil maravillas. Perfumes, aceites, esencias, sales… Ella no era alguien que gustaba disfrutar de lujos innecesarios, pero ése era el único del cual dependía.

Se despojó de su kimono sucio, dejándolo doblado y ordenado en un pequeño mueble en una esquina. Fue hasta un área especial, donde se dedicó todo el tiempo del mundo a asear su cuerpo con finos jabones y aceites, enjuagándolos con un recipiente lleno de agua. Una vez terminado su cuerpo, le llegó el turno a su cabello. Lo acicaló con delicadeza, untándolo con aquellos productos de tan buen olor. Ya limpio, lo aprisionó en un moño en lo alto de su cabeza. Se envolvió en una gruesa toalla blanca y llegó hasta la enorme tina de piedra. En ella cabían cómodamente al menos seis personas adultas, pero por suerte, ella siempre era la única ahí.

Dejó la toalla detrás de sí, en el borde de la tina y se metió en las aguas termales.

—Aaaahhh—suspiró cómodamente— Nada como darse un buen baño y relajarse en agua caliente.

Se acomodó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared. La piscina era lo suficientemente profunda como para que sentada le cubriera hasta los hombros. Jugó un poco con la corriente del agua, creando olas pequeñas y riéndose tontamente por ellas.

Un segundo después, la puerta se abrió. Pegando un brinco del sobresalto, se cubrió el pecho con los brazos y pegó las piernas al cuerpo.

No podía creerlo. No era posible… ¿Qué hacía Sesshomaru-sama en su baño? ¡¿Mientras ella lo usaba?!

Si eso no era acoso, no tenía otro nombre.

—¡Sesshomaru-sama! Pe… pero… ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

El mononoke la miró fijo por unos instantes. Luego, cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a desatar su cinturón.

Rin creyó que sus ojos saltarían de las cuencas _¡¿QUÉ QUÉ?!_

—S-Sesshomaru-sama… ¿Pero qué hace? ¡¿No ve que estoy aquí?!

Le dedicó una mirada friolenta y con aires de superioridad. Se quitó el haori. Rin jamás en su corta vida había un visto un torso masculino tan perfecto.

—Este es _mi_ castillo.

Espantada, tuvo que cubrirse los ojos ante la visión del Lord deshaciéndose de su hakama. _¿Acaso no tiene vergüenza? ¡Sí es un degenerado! ¡Depravado! ¡Pervertido!_

A punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa, Rin se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Sesshomaru-sama estaba** desnudo** en su baño. Aseándose como si nada. Escuchó como el agua corría por aquel cuerpo tan tonificado, enjuagando cualquier rastro de jabón en él. _¡Idiota! ¡No pienses en cosas pervertidas!_

Al cabo de un buen rato, el Lord se acercó a la tina también. Sintió como su peso se deslizaba en el agua y se colocaba justo en frente de ella. La niña agradeció mentalmente que el agua estuviera lo suficientemente turbia a causa de las sales y esencias que no se podía distinguir nada a un par de centímetros de la superficie.

Destapó su cara y miró cautelosamente a su acompañante. Tenía la cabellera atada en una coleta alta y los cabellos se esparcían por el borde de la piscina. Los brazos apoyados cómodamente en ese mismo sitio le indicaban que no tenía la más mínima intención de moverse. La cabeza estaba inclinada ligeramente hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados.

_Cínico._

Tenía que salir de ahí. ¿Y si le hacía algo? ¿Y si completaba lo que no había podido hacer en el Patio? Un chillido de espanto se le escapó de la garganta. El Lord la miró entonces con vago interés, esperando quizás algunas palabras por parte de la mujer.

Rin en ningún momento había aflojado su postura. Sabía que el youkai no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para mirarla desnuda, pero ella no le daría el gusto. Sus brazos se estaban engarrotando por tanta presión que les hacía mantener. Ya era hora de salir. Le dirigió otra mirada al mononoke, quien ahora la observaba más directamente. Se estaba divirtiendo.

—Eh… Sesshomaru-sama… ¿Podría al menos mirar hacia otra dirección mientras salgo? —¿Para qué le preguntaba si sabía que no debía confiar en él? _Idiota_.

—No.

—Pero… pero necesito…

—Es _mi_ castillo, Rin. Si quieres salir, hazlo. Pero no tengo por qué apartar mi vista si no quiero hacerlo—aclaró con una pequeña sonrisa. Rin se enfureció ante el cinismo de sus palabras. _Pervertido._

—Muy bien, como usted quiera —alargó el brazo hasta dar con la toalla que reposaba a sus espaldas, agradeciéndose a sí misma por haberla dejado ahí. La metió en el agua y la ciñó alrededor de su cuerpo lo más rápido que pudo, asegurándose de cubrir las zonas más primordiales. Salió torpemente de la tina. En su camino, resbaló con un charco de agua, más no cayó. El Lord se burló disimuladamente por la cantidad de movimientos exagerados que la chica tuvo que hacer para no dar contra el suelo. Volteó y le dedicó una cara de odio tan roja como un tomate. Agarró el kimono limpio de la cesta en la esquina y buscó algún punto muerto para el Daiyoukai en el que vestirse. Nada. Ni un miserable biombo, ni una cortina. Mordiéndose la lengua para no dejar salir ninguna palabrota, vio como él la miraba satisfecho. _Depravado._

—¿Podría…?

—Ya te dije que no.

Apretó la mandíbula histérica. Se sentó en la esquina más alejada del demonio y esperó a que saliera. La toalla comenzaba a enfriarse y si no la retiraba pronto, corría el riesgo de pescar un resfriado. Después de mucho tiempo sentada en el piso, el trasero de Rin comenzaba a perder la sensibilidad. _¡Muévase, cínico pervertido!_

—Dime, Rin —su voz repentina en el silencioso lugar la hizo saltar— ¿Te divertiste en el pueblo?

Tomo aire asustada. Por supuesto que acabaría enterándose. ¿La había seguido hasta el pueblo y había escuchado todo lo que dijo?

—Sí. Nagisa está enferma y fui a visitarla —¿Por qué le daba explicaciones?

—Ya veo…—respiró profundo y tomó algo de agua con la mano derecha para luego dejarla caer por el dorso, demostrando su desinterés —La próxima vez, pide mi permiso. O no podrás siquiera salir de tu habitación.

Rin ya no lo soportaba más. Su tonito de superioridad y de "Soy tu amo y señor, besa el suelo por el que camino" ya la tenía hasta el tope. Alzó la voz todo lo que pudo, y le habló retadora:

—¿Pero cuál es su problema? No soy una criada, y usted mismo me dio permiso de recorrer el castillo a mis anchas.

Sesshomaru-sama la desafió con la mirada, endureciéndola. El tono y el volumen de voz empleado por ella era muy impertinente como para dirigirse a él.

—_El castillo_ —enfatizó él entre dientes —, la aldea está fuera de los límites. No eres una criada, pero eres de _mi_ propiedad. Lo mínimo que puedes mostrarme es respeto y devoción.

—¡No soy un objeto!

—No. Eres humana.

Escuchar semejante cosa encolerizó a la chica aún más. Los humanos no eran objetos de nadie. Y definitivamente _ella _no era objeto de _él_, sin importar la grandeza de su ilustrísimo nombre.

—¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?! —Antes de darle una oportunidad al Lord de responder, ella cambió el tema —¿Por qué hace todo esto? ¿Qué gana acosándome? ¿Acaso le he hecho algo malo, aparte de besarlo?

Se mordió el labio. Haber dicho eso no la hacía sentir más valiente, sino más tonta e ilusa de lo que creía ser. El mononoke fue acallado de repente por su pequeña protegida. Fijó su atención en algún punto muerto de la pared y no contestó. Rin se tranquilizó. Aparentemente, ni él mismo sabía porque la molestaba y la palabra _besarlo_ había surtido un extraño efecto sobre él.

Sin moverse de su sitio, Rin continuó aún con ganas de seguir discutiendo, a sabiendas de que nunca ganaría, pero era su única forma de defenderse. Pasaron los minutos perezosamente, pero él no abrió la boca en ningún momento.

Cuando la pobre muchacha comenzó a titiritar por el frío, el Lord se dignó a salir. La chica tuvo que cubrir de nuevo su cara al recordar que aquel hombre no tenía ni un asomo de vergüenza. Tomó su buen tiempo para secarse el cuerpo y el cabello y finalmente vestirse con una yukata masculina que él mismo había llevado consigo. Rin escuchó sus pasos cada vez más próximos a ella_. Espero que al menos esté vestido_. Sintió como una toalla limpia y seca aterrizaba en su cabeza. Sorprendida, la retiró para verlo.

—Eres muy terca.

La jovencita tomó la tela entre sus manos y le sonrió con sarcasmo.

—No más que usted, Milord.

Él le devolvió la misma sonrisa antes de salir. Rin tomó aire de sus pulmones y apenas la puerta se cerró, le pudo gritar:

—¡Pervertido!

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, escuchó un muy claro:

—¡Ja!

Frunció el ceño.

—Que hombre más infantil —Se secó con la nueva toalla y pudo vestirse ahora en su santa privacidad —. Creo que el retarlo le pareció más divertido… Ahora de seguro lo veré hasta en la sopa.

Suspiró por lo bajo. Aparentemente el Lord no tenía nada mejor que hacer que fastidiarla a ella.

Su mente divagó hasta dar con el recuerdo del youkai semidesnudo. Brazos fuertes, pecho bien constituido y abdominales bien marcados. La temperatura de su cuerpo se elevó por las nubes. Sacudió la cabeza. Aunque no tenía nada de malo al fin y al cabo. Ella era una mujer, y estaba en todo su derecho de admirar el cuerpo masculino. Y más si era uno como aquel…

—¡Suficiente! ¡Basta de tonterías!

Seguramente eso era lo que él quería. Embrujarla de alguna manera extraña y retorcida para después vengarse de ella por haberle dicho tantas cosas el día que estaba con Ah-Un y ese mismo día también.

—… _pero eres de _mi_ propiedad. Lo mínimo que puedes mostrarme es respeto y devoción._

¿Respeto y devoción? Ella lo respetaba y lo adoraba. Hasta había caído en sus _encantos _masculinos hasta el punto de enamorarse perdidamente de él. Pero ¿Cómo podía respetar a su acosador personal? Aunque se tratara del mismísimo Sesshomaru-sama –a quién la palabra acosador no le rimaba ni un pelo-. Le habían enseñado desde muy pequeña la mítica frase:

_Trata a los demás como esperas que te traten a ti._

Lo más probable era que él, al ser el Daiyoukai más poderoso de la región y posiblemente del país, no se sentía en obligación de cumplir con esa regla. Pero ella le enseñaría… Que nadie, ni siquiera él, debería saltar esa norma.

…

Caminando por los pasillos desiertos se encontraba el demonio, con la vista perdida hacia adelante, recordando lo sucedido con su protegida. Era una mujercita muy valiente, casi como una fierecilla sin domar. Aunque al mismo tiempo, era muy ingenua. Realmente no tenía ni idea de con quién se estaba metiendo al decir semejantes cosas.

Curvó los labios al recordar su sonrisa sarcástica y su mirada avergonzada.

—_¿Acaso le he hecho algo malo, aparte de besarlo?_

Aquellas palabras le habían impactado. No esperaba que la testaruda jovencita reconociera tan francamente su momento de debilidad. Su sonrisa se aseveró, convirtiéndose en una mueca jocosa que jamás nadie, aún vivo, había podido presenciar.

Recordó vívidamente el instante en el que el aroma de Rin lo sustrajo de su sueño ligero aquella tarde. No había despertado completamente al sentir curiosidad de qué haría ella. No le sorprendió que la chiquilla no se moviera ni un centímetro por un largo rato. Le hubiera gustado mucho haber visto la cara que tenía en ese instante. Sabía que ella se sentía atraída por él; era demasiado obvio, hasta Jaken lo había notado, pero no había dicho nada al respecto.

Sin moverse un solo milímetro, aguardó. ¿Sólo lo estaba observando? Ya con su paciencia al límite, estuvo a punto de liberar sus pupilas de los molestos párpados, hasta que sintió como el agradable perfume de la jovencita se acercaba más y más a su rostro.

—_¿Qué hace?_ —Había pensado un segundo antes de sentir como unos labios sumamente suaves y dulces se posaban sobre los suyos con mucha delicadeza. Su sabor le recordó fugazmente a la miel más exquisita que hubiera probado jamás. Por más que lo disfrutara, la tímida caricia no duró lo suficiente como para que él quedase satisfecho. En realidad, había sido su culpa. Tenía que simular que estaba dormido todo el tiempo, y en vez de eso, al acostumbrarse al dócil e inocente tacto, comenzó a responder con sus propios labios. Al sentir el movimiento, la chica se separó aterrada, sabiéndose descubierta.

Molesto consigo mismo, el Daiyoukai abrió finalmente los ojos, para encontrarse con una Rin muy colorada y al borde del desmayo. Cuando ella reunió el valor suficiente, lo miró directamente. Balbuceando una torpe disculpa, huyó despavorida temiendo por su vida.

Durante las horas siguientes, como durante la cena, se había portado seco y frívolo, para no delatar su creciente interés por la nerviosa muchacha. Escuchó como ella le relataba luego a Jaken sobre lo sucedido, no sin antes aclarar también sus sentimientos por el Lord.

—_Creo que… estoy enamorada de él_ —había dicho entre llantos.

—_¿Enamorada?_— Se repitió él. Los sollozos lastimeros lo sacaban de quicio. ¿Acaso era tan terrible? ¿Tanto miedo le tenía la pequeña humana? Y lo comprobó al haberla interceptado por el pasillo que daba a su recámara. Le dio la impresión de que la chiquilla echaría a llorar de nuevo por su sola presencia. _Qué sensibles son los humanos…_

Esa misma noche, partió del castillo, creyendo que estando un tiempo a solas lograría despejar su mente y limpiarla del recuerdo de aquel beso tan dulce. Caminó días enteros entre densos bosques, peleó incansablemente con cientos de monstruos de baja categoría, dejándolos vivos por más tiempo sólo para mantenerse ocupado; practicó con Tenseiga y Bakusaiga y quizás descuartizó a una banda de ladrones humanos con sus garras. Pero nada de eso pudo sacar la imagen de la adolescente humana que lo había besado tan inocentemente.

Por eso mismo, regresó al palacio. Quería verla. Lo necesitaba. ¿Qué mejor manera de librarse de la tentación que caer en ella?

Esperó oculto en el follaje hasta que los cachorros molestos la dejaran sola para acorralarla. Bajó ágilmente de su rama y se le colocó justo en frente, a unos pasos de ella. La brisa fresca del anochecer le regaló un poco del aroma de Rin. Flores silvestres, miel… respiró profundamente para captarlo en su totalidad. La niña se despegó de sus fantasías y lo encaró. Estaba asustada de nuevo. Se retaron silenciosamente con las miradas. Por un momento, Sesshomaru observó los rojos labios de su ya no tan pequeña protegida y se decidió. Acortó la distancia entre ambos con su grácil andar, encerrándola contra aquel árbol y él mismo. Tomó el mentón de la chica, para apreciar mejor su rostro. Se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa mujer con el paso de los días y apenas lo había notado, hasta entonces. Hipnotizado por su aroma y cálido aliento, la besó. En realidad, sólo posó sus labios sobre los de ella al principio, pero cuando intentaba abrirse camino en su boca para profundizar la caricia, Rin se estremeció y lo alejó. Molesto por la interrupción, se largó antes de que a la chiquilla se le ocurriera decir algo. Aún degustaba vívidamente el sabor de los labios de aquella bella niña; era como una droga.

Aprovechó la oportunidad en la que Rin se alejó de toda compañía para bañar a Ah-Un. Tuvo suficiente suerte como para que la chica olvidara uno de sus paños antes de irse de regreso.

La volvió a acorralar. Disfrutó de su nuevo semblante aparentemente bravo. Quiso acercarse para probar un poco más de aquella droga que lo traía tan ensimismado, pero ella le hizo frente, gritándole un montón de cosas y reclamos. Había mencionado las palabras _burlarse_ y _jugando_. Eso le hizo mucha gracia.

—_¿Acaso crees que me estoy burlando de ti? ¿Acaso crees… que estoy jugando contigo, Rin?_

Le había preguntarlo. Sin aguardar por una respuesta, caminó la distancia suficiente como para que sus cuerpos se rozaran. A punto de cumplir con su deseo, Sesshomaru se encontró con Ah-Un que le gruñía desafiante para protegerla. Ella sin vacilar montó hábilmente en el lomo de la criatura y se marcharon los dos a toda la velocidad que les era posible.

Y ahora, después de haberla arrinconado en el baño, tampoco tuvo éxito. La muchacha era más lista de lo que creía después de todo. Lo único que sí pudo lograr fue admirar las sinuosas curvas de la adolescente, aún a pesar de haberlo hecho con una toalla en el medio. Aunque el que la toalla la hubiera cubierto era algo favorable tanto para ella como para él. De haber visto su cuerpo completamente desnudo, no habría sido capaz de frenar sus instintos y la hubiera poseído en ese mismo instante.

No quería que las cosas con ella acabaran de ese modo, por más poderoso que fuera su deseo carnal. Quería, por primera vez en su vida, que ella se sintiera segura con él. No quería que le temiera más. El sólo recordar el rostro de su pequeña lleno de horror, y que peor aún, que el horror fuera causado por él, lo hacía sentir insólitamente culpable.

Recordó el semblante valiente y desafiante de la humana. Sonrió para sí mismo, con un dejo de satisfacción.

—Caerás tarde o temprano, Rin.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Y viernes.

Jejeje. ¿Qué tal los _juegos_ de Sessh? Un poco pasado, quizás. Y las reacciones de Rin... consideren su mal humor porque es acosada repetidamente por el Lord (vaya, nunca creí decir eso Oo) y ya tantas apariciones por los pasillos o simples miradas furtivas la tienen hasta el tope (Anunque estoy segura que muchas de nosotras nos lanzaríamos a él sin reparos). Quiero reflejarla como la niña dulce y alegre que es, pero recuerden que estando en la adolescencia y en situaciones especiales (ejem, acoso, ejem) uno puede cambiar. A demás, siempre me pareció que tenía una personalidad más o menos parecida a la de Kagome, y el haber estado unos años con ella y con Sango, pues se le pegó un poco.

Avísenme si en algún momento Rin o Sessh se salen de sus personalidades. Ponganme un "¡Alerta de Ooc en Sessh! ¡En Rin!" o también "¡Eh, tonta, que te está quedando mal! *avientan un zapato*" no... esperen. No tiren nada. No me gusta ir al hospital.

Y ahora, como sé que les gusta (¿les gusta?) responderé a sus reviews :)

**Ikegami_Lin**: ¿Que te pareció la maldad de Sessh? jeje ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! **Olga Aurora**: Weee ya llegué con el cuarto. Ahora espera al quinto xD ¡No quiero que te dé un infarto! Aunque quizás te de por haber leído la escena del baño. **Rom**: ¿Genial? *0* ¡Gracias! ¡Me alegra tanto saber que te gusta! Ains, me dan ganas de escribir más y más. **Kumiko-nyan**: ¿Te he quitado las ansias? xD ¡Aqui estoy, ahora espera al otro viernes!** Suzuki Haruhi**: Oh, si, Sesshy es tan... *babas* Cómo me gustaría ser Rin... ¡Si, es real! Al menos aquí. ¿Te gustó este? **Verónica**: ¿Cómo no me acordaría de ti? :) ¡Wah, tengo una fan! *0* por lo otro... *revisa mi profile ;)* ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! **Okashira Janet**: Jeje, me gusta mucho jugar un poco con la inocencia de Rin y con... el extraño Sesshomaru xD ¿De veras me está quedando tan bien? ¡Wiiii! *corre en círculos* ¡Espero tu comentario! :) **Harlett:** Es que el hecho de que Sessh se ría da pavor oO pero no deja de ser sexy xD Espero que con la pequeña explicación de Sessh al final hayas visto la razón de sus actos *ceja* nyaa... ¡Gracias por tu Review! **ManteQuilla12:** ¡Y aquí estoy el viernes! Oh, si, un beso. ¿Verdad que dan ganas de ser Rin? creo que la mataré y ocuparé su lugar xDDD **Karonchan:** Sessh es tan... *ag, que me ahogo con baba ¬¬* ¿te esperabas lo del baño? apuesto que no. Sexy pervertido xD ¡Gracias por tu review! :D **Emihiromi:** ¿Tu Sessho? o.ó ¡Me perdonas, pero es MIO! ah, no... espera... es de Rin. Diablos... bueh, no importa. ¡Es mio! Yo también amo a los cachorros. Especialmente a Nagisa, es muy intuitiva xD ¿Me esperarás aunque demore? *0* ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Ah... comentarios así me hacen tan feliz...

¡Espero sus nuevos reviews, comentarios, opiniones, críticas, todo lo que tengan que decir! (Y si encuentran alguna corrección o falta que pueda mejorar, ¡Díganmelo! Me gustaría mucho superarme con mi escritura y hacerlo mejor)

¡Las quiero a todas! ¡Un beso gigante y hasta el viernes!

---

¡Lo siento! Tuve que borrarlo y volverlo a colocar para corregir un par de errores fatales. ¡Lo siento mucho!


	5. Kohaku

**Field of Fireflies  
**Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**5.** Kohaku

Rin caminaba por los pasillos hecha un basilisco. Si alguien se le acercaba, aunque sea para desearle los buenos días, seguramente acabaría sin cabeza. Notando el extraño humor de su pequeña esa mañana en particular, Nitori razonó que era mejor mantenerse fuera de su camino al menos hasta que dejara de arrojar chispas por los ojos.

Apretó el arco con su mano derecha, haciéndolo crujir. Tenía que librarse de toda esa cólera pronto, antes de que alguien desafortunado sufriera las consecuencias.

Llegó al Jardín Este a grandes y fuertes zancadas, lanzando miradas amenazadoras a quienes se encontraba.

Desató su acostumbrado mechón de cabello y usó la cinta para atarse una cola de caballo un poco floja.

Tensó el arco, sacándole otro crujido. No le importaba romperlo, tenía muchos. Apuntó con su ojo izquierdo, cerrando el derecho. La diana se erguía tranquilamente entre el campo abierto, esperando ser usada. Los círculos del blanco por un instante se distorsionaron para formar una figura algo grotesca del mononoke.

—_¿Acaso crees… que estoy jugando contigo, Rin?_

Falló_. Diablos_. Ese hombre no era capaz de regalarle cinco minutos de paz y tranquilidad. Ni siquiera en su propia cabeza.

Preparó la siguiente flecha, concentrándose. La imagen del Lord desapareció para dar lugar de nuevo al simple blanco. Disparó. No había dado en el centro, pero tampoco había fallado.

Molesta, siguió practicando, hasta sentir como aquella rabia con la que había despertado se aplacaba lentamente.

Respirando profundamente, dejó abandonados su arco y carcaj en la hierba, para sentarse bajo la sombra de un pino. Miró sus manos. Estaban rojas y algo ampolladas por la extenuante práctica. En fin, no era algo que un buen ungüento medicinal no pudiera curar. Sus ojos pasearon por el patio, buscando algo con lo que entretenerse.

Nada. Árboles, matorrales, un par de fuentes, unos pájaros, una escultura de piedra… Nada que no conociera ya de memoria.

Siguió en busca de algo interesante, hasta que se detuvo en un grupo de azucenas rojas que crecían orgullosas cerca de unos arbustos. Tuvo una idea.

A paso seguro, llegó hasta las bellas flores y cortó sus tallos con mano experta. Siete hermosas azucenas escarlatas. Las acomodó en su regazo y se puso en marcha, olvidándose por completo del arco, el carcaj y las flechas esparcidas entre el campo y la diana.

Sujetaba las plantas con una enorme sonrisa infantil, como cuando cortaba florecillas y se hacía coronas con ellas. Los youkais que se topaban con ella se pegaban en la pared para darle el mayor espacio posible, sin siquiera respirar. Al parecer la noticia de su malhumor se había esparcido con rapidez. Se sentía algo culpable; no era culpa de los demás que ella se hubiera acostado y levantado con el pie izquierdo. Suspiró. Tendría que pedir disculpas más tarde.

Atravesó una maraña de pasillos y rellanos que ya reconocía por su tiempo explorando el palacio, descubriendo que no se perdía entre ellos.

Llegó al fin a su objetivo: el Patio Norte. Era el jardín de mayor tamaño de todo el palacio, y el más magnífico también. Se internó en una pequeña arboleda en uno de los rincones del inmenso patio, rogando el no olvidar cómo salir después de aquel lugar. Siguió caminando un poco más entre los matorrales y árboles hasta dar con su destino.

En el centro de la arboleda, en un luminoso claro, se alzaba una imponente figura de piedra, mucho más alta que ella. No tenía forma definida, sólo unas palabras grabadas y un cordón blanco muy grueso alrededor, lo que indicaba su significado.

Se arrodilló y juntó sus manos, tanto en señal de respeto como de oración. Guardó varios minutos de silencio sin cambiar de posición.

Dejó las flores al pie de la tumba –de hecho, era una representación en vez de una tumba real-, delineando con las yemas de sus dedos índice y corazón las letras.

No sabía no que decían realmente, puesto a que estaban talladas en una lengua que ella no conocía. La única palabra que si podía leer y comprender con claridad, era:

_Inutaisho_

Sí. Ese era un monumento en honor al padre de Sesshomaru-sama, el Lord original de las Tierras del Oeste.

—Buenos días, Inutaisho-sama ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? —Sonrió tristemente hacia la tumba— Hace mucho tiempo que no lo visitaba. Le he traído azucenas, ¿Le gustan?

La fría roca se quedó en silencio, como era de esperarse.

La jovencita se consideraba afortunada al haber podido ver al antiguo Daiyoukai una vez, cuando su espíritu se materializó y les dedicó unas palabras a sus hijos, desde el otro mundo.

Apenas sí había podido detallar su rostro y había notado un gran parecido entre él y su primogénito. Exceptuando que el honorable padre poseía un semblante más cálido y amable. Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo en carne y hueso, Rin estaba segura de que sería una maravillosa persona, como prometían los lacayos que lo habían servido en sus tiempos de gloria. También lo había visto sonreír. Una sonrisa sincera y abierta. Sí, aquella persona de seguro había sido muy gentil cuando vivía.

—Ojalá Sesshomaru-sama pudiera sonreír así…

Dejó escapar en un murmullo.

Aunque ella se había enamorado de su estoica personalidad tal y como era, no negaba que algún gesto cálido, por más pequeño que fuera, le sentaría bien.

—¿Sabe, Inutaisho-sama? Sesshomaru-sama se comporta muy extraño conmigo últimamente. Desde que lo besé… —se sonrojó—Por cierto, besé a su hijo mientras dormía, espero que no le moleste —rió por lo bajo—. Que tonta soy… por guardar esperanzas de que él algún día se fijara en mí… Aunque sí se fija en mí ahora. No me deja en paz, me arrincona cada vez que puede, me sigue… Y estoy segura de que está por algún lugar de este bosquecillo espiándome—agregó alzando el tono al cielo, segura de la verdad de sus palabras.

Jugó con la hierba alrededor de sus pies, arrancando ocasionalmente alguna hojita y rompiéndola entre sus dedos.

—A veces me gustaría… —dijo otra vez en su tono bajito, como si le susurrara un secreto al oído— que usted regresara, aunque sea por cinco minutos y lo regañara. Estoy segura de que si usted se lo pide –o exige, es lo mismo-, me dejaría en paz.

Rió ante la escaza probabilidad. Se imaginó a si misma detrás del progenitor de su Señor, quién le gritaba y señalaba acusadoramente con el dedo al otro. Éste se mordía la lengua rabiosamente para no decir nada, soportando la sarta de regaños que su padre le propinaba. Atrás de él, Rin se asomaba y le sonreía al primogénito con sorna. El regañado la miraba furtivamente, con sed de venganza en los ojos. De algún lado, salió Inuyasha-sama, riéndose de su hermano y señalándolo también con el dedo.

_¿De dónde salió Inuyasha-sama?_

De seguro a él también le gustaría ver al Lord con la furia contenida en el rostro y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para liberarla.

Sintiéndose más relajada por aquella loca ocurrencia, Rin se levantó y le dedicó al monumento una reverencia de despedida.

—Hasta pronto, Inutaisho-sama. Prometo visitarlo pronto.

…

Estaba con la vieja Chiyo de nuevo. Esta vez, le enseñaba el antiguo –_e inútil_- arte del origami. ¿Por qué? Porque había tenido el antojo de hacer una estúpida gruya de papel para luego enseñársela a los niños. Pero ninguno de los intentos que hacía servían.

Seguía las instrucciones al pie de la letra, observando como Chiyo y Nitori convertían sus hojas en magníficas gruyas. Doblar por aquí, doblar hacia allá, pero nada. Todas las figuras que conseguía hacer no se parecían remotamente a lo que quería. Aunque en una de esas, aseguraba que su papel se había convertido en un pollo deforme y gordo. Hasta Jaken-sama parecía tener más habilidad con las manualidades que ella.

—No te rindas, Rin. Fíjate aquí —señaló su nana el papel —. Doblaste hacia afuera y era hacia adentro. Corrígelo.

—Niña tonta, esto no es para ti—acusó el pequeño youkai, exhibiendo su propia gruya –fea y algo desproporcionada, pero se notaba que era una gruya—. Simplemente ríndete, no tiene caso.

—Cállate, Jaken.

—¡A mí no me alces el tono, youkai de tercera! ¿Acaso no sabes con quién estás tratando?

—Sí, lo sé. Con el poderoso e invencible Jaken, acompañante de Sesshomaru-sama y su fiel lacayo —pronunció aquellas palabras de memoria, tal y como el sapo siempre las decía. Éste, sonriendo con triunfo se dio la vuelta, dando por ganada aquella tonta discusión —. Que más que ayudar a su Señor, le sirve como muñeco des estresante y de tiro al blanco… —agregó con ese mismo tono monótono y burlón. Jaken giró y le dedicó una mirada de odio.

—Ya, suficiente. Den el ejemplo. —pidió Chiyo.

—¡Eh, lo logré! —anunció Rin.

—¿Qué dices? Eso parece otro pollo.

—Cállate, Jaken —repitió Nitori—. Lo has hecho muy bien. Es sólo cuestión de práctica.

—Creo que ya le estoy agarrando el truco…—tomó otra hoja de papel del montón y repitió esforzadamente el procedimiento.

—¿Ves? Esa está mucho mejor.

Rin le sonrió encantada. Pudo notar como una silueta se quedaba paraba muy quieta en la puerta abierta de la habitación. Sí, el mismo. _Acosador-sama._

Se quedó con la vista clavada en Rin y esta se la regresó desafiante. Los presentes enmudecieron ante el trato tan rudo que esos dos se dedicaban.

—¿Qué sucede, Sesshomaru-sama? ¿Quiere decirme algo? ¿O se quedará ahí parado todo el día?

Los demás contuvieron el aire. ¿Desde cuándo la pequeña y tierna Rin se había vuelto tan insolente? Miraron furtivamente al Lord, esperando su reacción.

Una peligrosa sonrisa de curvó en su boca. Jaken pudo sentir como el color de su piel lo abandona en un segundo.

—Cuida tus palabras, Rin.

Y se marchó, como si nada hubiera pasado. Los espectadores no se atrevieron a abrir la boca. Rin pareció leerles las mentes cuando recuperó su semblante alegre y tranquilo.

—Ahora me gustaría aprender a hacer flores.

…

Era muy tarde en la noche y como era su costumbre casi diaria, se quedó parado en frente a esa puerta en particular; esperando.

Escuchaba los leves murmullos que hacía las telas al rozar unas con otras. Se estaba acomodando apenas para dormir. Aguardó. Silencio. Aguardó un poco más.

Y ahí estaban las pesadillas. Escuchaba como su respiración se aceleraba y soltaba pequeños quejidos. Era hora de entrar.

Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, para no despertarla. Justo como había hecho –y seguiría haciendo- otras tantas noches.

Allí estaba ella. Acostada sobre su costado y profundamente dormida. Por la forma en la que se movían sus ojos bajo los párpados y las muecas que hacía su boca de vez en cuando, podía decir que se trataba de una simple pesadilla. Hasta ahora.

Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, de modo que pudiera ver su rostro sin complicaciones.

La niña murmuraba palabras que no lograba entender. La contempló en silencio un largo rato, vigilando su sueño.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba con aquella rutina? ¿Desde siempre? No lo recordaba exactamente, pero sabía que lo hacía desde hace años.

Al principio, sólo la escuchaba forcejear contra algo invisible. No le dio importancia. Más adelante, siendo mayor, las pesadillas no cesaban. Se comenzó a preocupar discretamente cuando la veía despertar desanimada y algo ojeriza. Una noche que pasaron en la intemperie, el mal sueño había sido especialmente fuerte. Sus manos temblaban, sus ojos se movían furiosamente dentro de los párpados, comenzó a sudar frío y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Sin pensarlo, colocó su mano su cabeza, en un simple gesto de consuelo. Las lágrimas no se detenían. Comenzaba a decir varios nombres en pesados susurros. Mamá, papá y alrededor de tres nombres masculinos, los cuales supuso que pertenecían a sus hermanos mayores. Seguidamente decía:

—_No… no se vayan… Mamá… Papá… no los lastimen… no… por favor…_

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo podía protegerla de sus propias pesadillas?

Los murmullos continuaban y sonaban más agónicos.

—_Todo estará bien —_le prometió él, acariciando dulcemente sus cabellos_—. No llores…_

Como si lo hubiera escuchado, el llanto se fue apagando poco a poco hasta no quedar más rastro de él que algunos débiles hipidos y las lágrimas secas. Sesshomaru nunca se había sentido tan tranquilo hasta entonces, que vio como la niña volvía a retomar su sueño calmadamente, con respiraciones suaves y pausadas.

Desde ese momento, se le había hecho costumbre entrar a su habitación cada vez que escuchaba su llanto entre sueños. Para asegurarse de que algunas noches no lo necesitara, se quedaba al menos una hora a la espera de una pesadilla. Si no percibía nada fuera de lo regular, se retiraba. Pero cuando la atacaban aquellos seres imaginarios y la hacían llorar, él acudía para consolarla.

Como esa misma noche. Se revolvía intranquila entre sus sábanas, luchando, quizás. Comenzó a llamar a su familia. Su voz se quebró. Le suplicaba a algo o a alguien que no los lastimaran –como siempre-. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar finalmente. Con el dedo pulgar, Sesshomaru las corrió, cuidando de no dañar su tersa piel con su afilada garra.

—No llores.

Ella seguía. En una de las súplicas que hacía, escuchó salir su propio nombre:

—Se… Sesshomaru-sama… no… no se vaya… —sollozaba, moviendo un poco la mano, tratando de alcanzar al youkai de su sueño —no… no me deje… por favor…

—Estoy aquí—declaró en respuesta, acariciando su rostro con el dorso de la mano.

—No se vaya…

—No lo haré —le quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara —. Estoy aquí, Rin —repitió.

La respiración se estabilizó con un suspiro tembloroso.

El Daiyoukai no se había dado cuenta de que sus dedos recorrían el contorno de sus labios entreabiertos. Sintió cómo el cálido aliento impregnaba sus garras, adhiriéndose a ellas como una segunda piel.

Quería besarla.

Quería probar de nuevo el dulce sabor de sus labios.

Pero no podía.

No se lo permitía a sí mismo. Tenía la sospecha de que la situación del beso que Rin le había robado a él se repetiría con los papeles invertidos. A de ser sincero, no sabría cómo reaccionar si ella lo atrapaba haciendo tal cosa.

Acarició de nuevo su mejilla, borrando los rastros que las lágrimas habían dibujado en ellas. Era una buena niña, después de todo.

—_Que tonta soy… por guardar esperanzas de que él algún día se fijara en mí… Aunque sí se fija en mí ahora. No me deja en paz, me arrincona cada vez que puede, me sigue… Y estoy segura de que está por algún lugar de este bosquecillo espiándome._

_A veces me gustaría… que usted regresara, aunque sea por cinco minutos y lo regañara. Estoy segura de que si usted se lo pide –o exige, es lo mismo-, me dejaría en paz._

Sonrió. Aún a pesar de eso y de todas las faltas de respeto cometidas –y por cometer- se sentía algo culpable. ¿De verdad la hastiaba tanto? Quizás era hora de darle un respiro, para variar.

Dispuesto a marcharse ya, se levantó y encaminó hacia la puerta. No sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a su protegida.

—Que descanses, Rin.

Y salió, cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

…

—¡Takashi!

—¡Hola, Nitori!

—¡Tonto, me tenías preocupada! —Le dio un golpe en la cabeza—¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Yo también te extrañé, cariño.

La youkai hizo un puchero infantil y abrazó finalmente a su marido. Un youkai de porte solemne y sonrisa afable. Había estado fuera del palacio desde hace mucho tiempo, en una misión de su Lord y finalmente había regresado.

El hombre respondió el abrazo de su mujer con cariño, contento de estar de vuelta a su lado.

—Perdóname, pero esos sujetos son escurridizos y nos costó mucho localizarlos.

—¿No te enfrentaste a ellos, verdad? —preguntó preocupada, sin soltarse de él.

—No. Creo que no nos descubrieron. Al menos eso parecía.

—Qué alivio…—se guindó esta vez de su cuello, besándole los labios.

—Eh, cariño, recuerda que no estamos solos… —respondió el hombre con sigilo.

Rin, Chiyo y Jaken hicieron como si mirar el techo fuera más entretenido que la reunión de la pareja. Avergonzada, Nitori se separó de su esposo disculpándose. Los demás sólo rieron nerviosamente.

Terminada ya la escena romántica, dispusieron a sentarse en la mesita de té para conversar sobre el viaje del youkai.

Takashi suspiró al sentarse, claramente cansado. Jaken, sin ni una pizca de consideración, comenzó a bombardear al soldado con preguntas referentes a los desertores. La youkai de cabellos ocres y ojos avellana le mandaba indirectas al sapo cada vez que podía para que dejara al menos respirar a su marido. Jaken o no las notaba o no le interesaban.

—Se mueven hacia el sur, como anunció Sesshomaru-sama. Recorren aproximadamente unos doscientos o doscientos cincuenta kilómetros diarios. A ese paso, llegarán a los dominios de Rakuto sama dentro de poco…

—En otoño —finalizó Jaken, pensativo —¿Cuál es el número? ¿Siguen siendo los mismos?

—Son doce ahora. Aparentemente convencieron a un par de youkais nómadas para formar parte de su bando… No se ven la gran cosa, pero quien sin dudas me preocupa más es el líder: Ryuma. Al parecer consiguió una nueva arma.

—¿Una nueva arma? ¿Qué era?

—No estoy seguro… parecía una alabarda. Pero tenía una forma muy peculiar —se rascó la sien, recordando —A demás… poseía un youki muy maligno. De seguro guarda poderes impresionantes.

El sapo resopló, indignado.

—Al igual que Tokijin. Pero ésta al final terminó rompiéndose. No creo que sea un gran desafío para Sesshomaru-sama…

—No te confíes, Jaken… —previno el soldado, tomando la taza que su esposa le tendía —Gracias—tomó todo su contenido de un sorbo.

—Y…—habló entonces Rin — ¿Sesshomaru-sama tiene planeado enfrentar a esos hombres él solo, o le ha pedido ayuda a alguno de ustedes?

Todos la miraron extrañados. Especialmente Takashi, quien alzaba mucho las cejas. Dejó la tacita de porcelana en la mesa.

—Ya sabes cómo es él, Rin. No pediría ayuda ni aunque tuviera que combatir contra un ejército.

—Sólo soy necesario yo —declaró Jaken, orgulloso. Nitori alzó una ceja.

—Es verdad. No puede irse a una batalla sin antes haber descargado todo su estrés en el Gran Jaken.

La broma fue recibida con gusto, exceptuando por el aludido, que tenía que tragarse sus ganas de quemar viva a esa youkai. El ambiente se volvió de lúgubre a ameno en un santiamén y el tema fue cambiado rápidamente para que el buen aire no se despejara.

—Rin-sama… —Llamó una tímida voz desde la puerta. Ako, una de las sirvientas se paraba en la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede, Ako? —preguntó ésta. No era normal que alguien la solicitara a ella.

—Hay alguien que quiere verla. La está esperando en la entrada principal.

—¿En serio? ¿De quién se trata?

—Me pidió que lo mantuviera en secreto, Rin-sama — Rin hizo un gesto de desconcierto. La youkai lo notó e hizo señas con las manos, restándole importancia —. Descuide, señorita, no es nadie de quien preocuparse… Por favor, acompáñeme.

La humana miró de reojo al grupo con el que estaba. Ellos tenían la misma cara que ella. Chiyo le indicó mudamente que se apresurara.

Siguió a la nodriza en silencio, preguntándose quién la visitaría a ella. No tenía muchos amigos fuera del palacio. Y los que eran humanos, no tenían permitido el acceso de entrada al palacio.

Se encogió de hombros. Fuera quien fuera, parecía querer guardar las apariencias en ese lugar.

—Ya llegamos —anunció Ako, deteniéndose en el rellano. Rin miró por los alrededores, encontrando el lugar desierto.

—¿Dónde se encuentra?

—Afuera. Prefirió verla afuera.

Le abrió la pesada puerta de madera gracias a su fuerza sobrenatural. Al pasar por ella, le dirigió una tímida sonrisa para después desaparecer en el interior del palacio.

En el exterior se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Kohaku, con su elegante y nuevo traje de exterminador. Había cambiado la armadura regular por una hecha especialmente con piel de dragón, otorgándole una apariencia madura y experimentada. El muchacho la saludó con su entusiasmo normal, sonrojándose sólo un poco. Rin notó que muchas de las pecas de su rostro se habían borrado.

Desde atrás, Kirara le lanzó un gruñido como saludo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Rin? Hace mucho que no nos veíamos.

La chica examinó preocupada el lugar en el que se encontraban. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que el Lord los vigilaba desde algún lugar entre las sombras. Kohaku la miró desconcertado, y echó un rápido vistazo también, por si las dudas. Al no encontrar nada fuera de lo normal, Rin respondió:

—¿Yo? Bien, como siempre. ¿Qué haces por aquí, Kohaku? Sabes que a Sesshomaru-sama no...

—Sólo quería conversar un rato contigo—se encogió de hombros, cortándola.

Cohibida, asintió. Los dos se sentaron en los escalones de piedra, iniciando su conversación. Kirara se acercó en su forma miniatura y se recostó en el regazo de su dueño, ronroneando.

—¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento, Kohaku? —preguntó Rin acariciando tras las orejas de la gata distraídamente.

—Bastante bien, de hecho. Mi hermana dice que ya no necesito prepararme más, ya soy un exterminador. Oficialmente —hinchó el pecho con orgullo. Ella le sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Muchas felicidades! Has estado entrenando muy arduamente, me alegro mucho por ti.

—Gracias… —respondió queriendo ocultar su rubor.

—¿Vas a misiones con Sango-sama, Miroku-sama e Inuyasha-sama?

—Sí, aunque sólo a algunas. A mi hermana no le gusta que pelee. Aún recuerda… —su voz de apagó de repente. Para él también era muy doloroso el recuerdo de aquel horrible día. Rin posó su pequeña mano sobre el antebrazo del muchacho, en señal de apoyo. Brindándole una cálida sonrisa, de esas que sólo ella podía dar, trató de subirle los ánimos.

—Pues muy mal. Debes ser muy fuerte ahora y dudo que se te sea difícil exterminar a algún demonio.

Kohaku le sonrió agradecido.

—Sólo puedo ir si van los demás también. Exceptuando las misiones espiritistas de mi cuñado, esas son aburridas. A demás, no creo que pueda aguantar la risa al ver como Miroku-sama engaña tan fácilmente a sus clientes.

La chica rió divertida. El monje siempre se las arreglaba para cobrar de más y disfrazar muy bien sus descaradas mentiras para no levantar sospecha alguna.

—¿Cómo están todos en la villa? ¿Se encuentra mejor la anciana Kaede?

—Sí, ya se recuperó casi por completo. Sabes lo terca que es y no quiere descansar para mejorarse. Mis sobrinos ya están enormes. Las gemelas se la pasan atormentando a Shippo cada vez que pueden. Y los otros dos se pelean por el cariño de mi hermana. Los pequeños de Inuyasha-sama y Kagome-sama también están creciendo con mucha rapidez y son un dolor de cabeza para los aldeanos, especialmente Keitaro, que hace muchas bromas pesadas. Shippo sigue con su entrenamiento de kitsune y debo decir que no lo hace nada mal. Cada vez es más difícil vencerlo en una pelea. A ver… ¿me falta alguien? Ah, cierto. Todos te mandan saludos, besos y abrazos. E Inuyasha-sama me pidió que te dijera textualmente: "Rin, dile a Sesshomaru que es un idiota y que te deje regresar"

—¿Qué me deje regresar?

Kohaku se encogió de hombros de nuevo. El hanyou era un tanto extraño y paranoico con respecto a la situación de Rin y el Lord. Siempre decía que su hermano no era de fiar y que tarde o temprano haría algo… extraño.

_No es que se equivoque, tampoco…_ admitió Rin para sus adentros. Suspiró.

—¿Y tú, Rin? ¿Qué tal es vivir en un palacio lleno de youkais?

—Pues es… normal, supongo. Son todos muy amables conmigo y he hecho muchos amigos, pero… —miró hacia la puerta, con una sonrisa triste—Prefiero viajar, como antes. Vivir en un sitio específico es… algo rutinario para mí.

El exterminador la miró de reojo, inclinándose hacia adelante.

—¿Es eso lo que realmente te gusta? —preguntó distante, acariciando a su mascota—¿Viajar?

—Sí —respondió naturalmente, mirando hacia el cielo—. Me encanta. Nunca sabes donde acabarás, que cosas verás al pasar, ni donde dormirás. Es una aventura.

—Ya veo…

Kohaku se notaba algo desanimado ante la confesión de la chica. Bajó la mirada sin apartar la mano del suave pelaje de Kirara.

—¿Kohaku? ¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó intrigada al verlo así. El muchacho la miró de repente, sobresaltándola.

—La verdad es que… vine aquí… a decirte algo. Pedirte, en realidad.

Rin ladeó la cabeza infantilmente.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Yo… Rin… Quiero que vengas conmigo. Deja este lugar, y quédate a mi lado.

—¿Q-qué estás diciendo, Kohaku? —el rumbo de la conversación la alarmaba. No quería seguir.

—Quiero que te cases conmigo—anunció, mirándola suplicante —. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti; no consigo que salgas de mi cabeza por más que lo intento… siempre has sido muy amable conmigo, Rin. Siempre me has animado. Siempre tienes una sonrisa para mí. He tenido este sentimiento casi desde que te conocí… y… y yo… te amo. Ahora estoy seguro.

Rin se hizo hacia atrás, en un ademan para ganar espacio. Kohaku la quería. La amaba… pero ella… no, no sentía nada por él. Sólo el cariño que se siente por los buenos amigos. Él era un buen muchacho, atento, simpático y muy amable; sin contar lo atractivo que se había vuelto con la edad. No quería romperle el corazón…

—Kohaku… yo… lo lamento, pero… no puedo corresponderte. Lo lamento… Perdóname… —se levantó y retrocedió para ir a la puerta. Kohaku se dio cuenta de su intento de huída y no lo permitió. Retiró a la gata de su regazo y detuvo a la chica, tomándola firmemente por el brazo.

—Rin, por favor… —la obligó a girarse para verlo a la cara. Era lo último que ella quería hacer— ¿Por qué no puedes? Te quiero… sólo quiero hacerte feliz.

—Yo… yo soy feliz aquí.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Este no es tu lugar, Rin, date cuenta! ¡Eres la única humana entre todos estos monstruos! ¡Aquí nuca podrías ser feliz!

—¡Claro que puedo! Kohaku… por favor… no sigas…

—No, Rin… te lo ruego… ¿no puedes intentarlo? Puedo hacerte cambiar de parecer —la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho. Ella no se resistió.

—Lo lamento… de verdad que lo lamento… pero… no puedo.

—¿Por qué? —exigió, alzando más la voz. Rin comenzó a preocuparse. El exterminador la tomó de los hombros. La presión que ejercía sobre ellos la lastimaba — ¿Es que acaso…? ¿Es que acaso estás enamorada de alguien más?

Ella bajó la mirada, dando a entender su respuesta.

Kohaku acercó peligrosamente el rostro al suyo para poder verla a los ojos.

—Es eso… ¿Quién es?

Rin seguía evadiendo los ojos del muchacho. Él se estaba exasperando.

—¡Respóndeme! —Rin cerró los ojos fuertemente ante el daño que le causaba el agarre —¿Es… Sesshomaru-sama, verdad? —preguntó incrédulo. Ella no quería responder —Es él…

Se separó de ella como si su ropa se tratase de ácido. La chica luchaba por controlar sus temblorosas manos. Por alguna razón, no podía mover los pies.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de él? —su voz se oía sumamente dolida. Traicionada —Rin… él nunca te corresponderá, lo sabes…

Las palabras del exterminador se clavaron cruelmente en el cuerpo de ella.

Sí, lo sabía. Lo sabía muy bien.

No lloraría.

No quería llorar.

¿Entonces por qué le picaban los ojos?

—No me importa —dijo ella con la voz quebrada.

—¿Cómo no puede importarte? Él es un youkai, un monstruo.

¿Monstruo? No, no era ningún monstruo.

—Aunque lo sigas ahora, llegará el momento en el que ya no podrás ir tras de él, y estoy seguro de que te dejará atrás, olvidándose de ti. Él…

—¡No! —gritó furiosa, sintiendo el cálido deslizar de las lágrimas por sus mejillas —¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡No me importa! ¡Aunque no pueda más, aunque mis piernas se rompan de tanto caminar, lo seguiré! ¡No me importa si no me corresponde!

Kohaku se acercó de nuevo a ella, amenazante.

—¿Te das cuenta de tus palabras? ¡Por favor, Rin! ¡Eres sólo una humana! ¡Él jamás podría amarte! ¡Llegará el momento en el que se hartará de ti!

—¡Cállate! ¡He dicho que no me importa!

Él la tomó de los hombros, pero ella se libró. Su tacto le parecía repugnante y no quería tener nada que ver con aquel hombre.

—¡No me toques! ¡No quiero que me toques!

—Rin… —su tono se ablandó. Kohaku parecía un pobre marginado que suplicaba por algo de alimento —Entiéndeme, por favor… sólo quiero que seas feliz. Yo… yo puedo darte lo que sea, sólo tienes que pedírmelo. Podemos viajar a donde tú quieras… podemos… formar una familia. ¿Te gustaría? Seríamos una bonita familia…

Su mano se posó en la mejilla de la chica. Ella no lo sintió, hasta que vio como el rostro de Kohaku se acercaba, buscando sus labios.

No. No quería…

No quería que nadie más la besara…

No quería. No lo permitiría.

—¡No!

El eco de un bofetón se reflejó en las frías paredes, mientras que la otra parte del eco se perdía en el aire.

—¡Te he dicho que no, Kohaku! ¡Déjame en paz! Por favor… ya basta.

El joven la miraba anonadado por el golpe. Se tocó inconscientemente la zona magullada y la miró con rabia. En un movimiento rápido, la tomó de los hombros y golpeó su espalda contra la dura pared del castillo.

Tenía miedo. Nunca había visto el rostro de su amigo enseñando semejante furia.

¿Dónde estaba su mononoke? ¿Por qué no la rescataba?

—Sesshomaru-sama… —sollozó ella bajito. La mención del Daiyoukai encolerizó aún más al humano, quien la presionó con más fuerza contra la pared. Escuchó los gruñidos de Kirara en algún lugar.

—¡Ahora no, Kirara! —bramó él a su mascota. La gata debía notar que algo andaba mal.

—Sesshomaru-sama…

—¡Deja de decir su nombre, maldita sea!

Un látigo resplandeciente salió de la nada y si Kohaku no hubiera sido lo suficientemente ágil como para esquivarlo, lo hubiera matado de un solo golpe. De un salto, se alejó de Rin.

La alta e imponente figura del demonio salió de entre las tinieblas de la noche, con su garra alzada y tensa, preparada para el siguiente ataque.

Le dirigió una fugaz mirada a su protegida, cerciorándose de se encontrara bien. Su vista se posó de nuevo en el exterminador, quien ceñía su guadaña en pose de pelea.

El Lord sólo lo miraba amenazante. Con el asco y el odio que sólo le dedicaba a los pobres diablos que osaban con desafiarlo.

Kohaku retrocedió intimidado.

—Mocoso —habló con su tono más despectivo, como si tratara a un repulsivo gusano —, vuelves a poner tu asqueroso pie en mis dominios o si quera vuelves acercarte un poco a ella y te aseguro que no podrás escapar de mí —los huesos de sus dedos tronaron con un ruido sordo y espeluznante. Kohaku apretó la mandíbula —. Ahora, lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión y te descuartice en este instante.

El exterminador no vaciló ni un segundo y montó en la youkai, que lo miraba con reproche y advertencia. Antes de irse, le echó un vistazo con odio contenido a la jovencita asustada. Kirara tomó el vuelo de un salto y desapareció a la distancia.

Rin sintió como sus piernas temblaban y parecían sucumbir ante su peso. Apoyada en la pared se deslizó hasta sentarse en el suelo. Miró al Lord con gratitud.

—Sesshomaru-sama, yo…

—Rin —él se giró para encararla duramente. Ella se estremeció—. Te prohíbo que lo vuelvas a ver. Si me entero que lo has hecho… las consecuencias para ti no serán muy diferentes.

Dicho esto, entró al palacio, dejándola a ella sola en el exterior, aún temblando.

Y lloró de nuevo. Lloró con fuerza y sin ataduras.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

_Antes que nada_: Perdonen que haya borrado y subido de nuevo el cuarto capítulo. De verdad lo siento, pero tenía que corregir algunos errores que no me dejaban tranquila. ¡Perdonen la molestia!

...

¡Tadán! Apuesto a que nadie se esperaba lo de Kohaku, ¿verdad? Jejeje. No me había dado cuenta antes, pero hago que Rin llore mucho u.u

En fin… Que sexy es Sesshomaru. ¡Aw, es tan dulce! Cuando entra sigilosamente a la habitación de la niña para consolarla de sus pesadillas. Si no la quiere, me tiro por una ventana xD

Uuuuh… ya verán lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo.

¡Y ahora, hablemos de reviews!

¡16! ¡16 por un capítulo! …debe ser porque Sesshy salía desnudo xDDDD

**Suzuki Haruhi**: ¡Que puntual eres! Rin fue algo quedada u.u Yo, al igual que tú, hubiera sacado muchas fotos. Luego probablemente me desmayo por la emoción. Espero que te haya gustado esta cara tierna de Sessh : ) . **Okashira Janet**: ¡Wah, que emoción que te guste! La semana de espera valió la pena, espero. _¡Pervertido! _Jajajaja se lo estaba aguantando desde hace rato. **DuffChan**: Los viernes no están tan lejos como parecen xD Pobre Rin, Sessh con su sexy cuerpo la corrompió. ¡Gracias por tu review! **Olga Aurora**: Wow, con tantas caídas de la silla te dará algo xD ¡Adoro tus comentarios! Sessh hace lo que se le da la regalada gana, porque es… Él. Ag, que sexy es. :D Wiii me adoras. Puedo publicar los viernes porque aún estoy de vacaciones, así que aprovecha xD. **Kumiko-nyan**: Oh, yeah, Hot, baby xDDD ¡Gracias por tu comentario! ¡Besos para ti también! **Nagisa-chan:** ¿Te parece hermosa? *0* y eso que aún no has visto nada. ¡Wii, tengo otra lectora! :D ¡Gracias por tu apoyo, me esforzaré! **Ikegami_Lin:** ¡No! ¿Cómo quieres que se resbale? ¡Con la suerte que tiene! De seguro que a Sessh se le hubiera salido la carcajada. Pero el tipo tiene muchas facetas, hoy presenté en parte la tierna. Espero que igual te haya gustado :) **Emihiromi**: … *se hace para atrás* Ok, es tuyo *se esconde* ¡Pero no me mates! Que miedo me ha dado tu review, pero igual me dio mucha risa xD Rin es genial, me encanta escribir sobre ella. Aw, la adoro. Y Sessh… oh, bueno, de él ni se diga. ¡No esperes más, que llegué ya! Ah, no, espera, igual tendrás que esperar a la otra semana. ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capi! …no me mates T_T **Verónica**: No sólo tú te hubieras caído por él. Creo que aquí todas le hubiéramos dado un lepe (coscorrón) a Rin por cubrirse los ojos. ¿Qué tal este capi? ¡Sessh es tan lindo! **Harlett**: cuando puse _Acosador-sama_ me acordé mucho de ti xD si, es un Stalker. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Oh, Rin le pagará con la misma moneda, pero aún no. Tienen que pasar ciertas cosas antes de la venganza de nuestra niña xD ¡Gracias por tu review! **Rom**: Contestaré cuanto review me llegue :) Ya ustedes leen y comentan, también tengo que decirle cosas a cada una por separado. Oh, y créeme, se pondrá mejor *ceja* ¡Gracias por tu comentario! **Aiora-chan**: ¿Sangre fría, yo? Nah, léete cuando Sessh la consuela de sus pesadillas. Espero que hayas leído despacito este capi, para que lo hayas disfrutado como se debe xD ¿Más escenas como la del baño? Todo a su tiempo, querida Aiora, todo a su tiempo. **Ritagatita**: ¿Portuguesa? ¡Wow! ¡Genial! Debe ser algo pesado para ti leer esto en español… ¡Pero me alegro que te guste! Continuaré todos los viernes a de ser posible. Obrigado por comentar! Tchau! (Google Translator -.-) **Karon-chan**: ¡Ja, te pillé desprevenida! :D Todas hubiéramos matado por ser Rin. ¡Qué tonta por taparse los ojos! Si fuera por mí, habría miles de fotos de Sessh desnudo circulando por internet. Oh, a mí también me dio la sensación de que ese sería su aroma. No sé, algo dulce, tal y como es ella ¡Hasta el próximo viernes! **DarknessRin:** ¿Tengo talento para escribir? *0* -se desmaya- ¡Kya, muchas gracias! Yo también me reí bastante escribiendo lo del baño. Especialmente con el último grito de Rin: _¡Pervertido!_ Yo le hubiera dicho: _¡Regresa!_ xDDD Rin caerá (como todas aquí xD) en su momento. Espera un poco más *ceja* ¡Gracias por comentar! **Katsuki-Hatake-Haruno93**: (dame un apodo para acortarte el nombre xD) ¡Wee otra lectora! *0* Gracias, muchas gracias. Aquí estuvo el 5. ¿Te gustó?

¡Ah! ¡Que las respuestas a los reviews me quedan más largas que el mismo fic! Bah, pero no importa. Me gusta responderles :) ¡Las quiero a todas! ¡Mil gracias por todo su apoyo! Esperen pacientes a por el próximo, que les prometo dejarlas con los ojos cuadrados. Pasará algo… *ceja* Ya verán. De seguro me querrán lanzar algo por… ¡No, me callo! Esperen y verán.

¡Hasta el próximo viernes, queridas lectoras!

**Disclaimer** (mejor coloco esto en todos los capis, por si las dudas -.-): Ni _Inuyasha_, ni Rin, ni Sesshomaru (¡Qué lástima!) me pertenecen. Son de Rumiko Takahashi-sensei y yo sólo los tomo prestados para hacer este fic.


	6. Deseo

**Field of Fireflies  
**Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**6.** Deseo

No lo había vuelto a ver desde aquel día.

Aquel día en el que su gran y querido amigo Kohaku le propuso matrimonio.

Aquel día en el que, por su rechazo, él la había agredido.

Aquel día en el que… su mononoke la rescató, como siempre lo hacía. Y la miró con rencor. Un rencor que rayaba en el dolor, la humillación y la congoja.

Había sollozado por varios minutos, más bien presa de la impresión que de ninguna otra cosa, sentada en esa incómoda posición.

—_Aunque lo sigas ahora, llegará el momento en el que ya no podrás ir tras de él, y estoy seguro de que te dejará atrás, olvidándose de ti._

Repetía su conciencia una y otra vez, ella le rogaba silencio. No quería seguir escuchándolo.

—_¡Por favor, Rin! ¡Eres sólo una humana! ¡Él jamás podría amarte! ¡Llegará el momento en el que harte de ti!_

Sólo una humana… sí, eso es lo que era. Una tonta y débil humana que llora por cualquier cosa.

No le importaba serlo. No le importaba si él algún día decidía que no la quería más a su lado. Ella lo seguiría hasta que aquel cruel día la apartara de su Lord. Sin importar qué, estaría con él.

Secó las gotas saladas con los nudillos, para después levantarse tambaleante y entrar.

Jaken-sama estaba ahí, esperándola. A juzgar su rostro, Rin pudo darse cuenta de que sabía, aunque sea superficialmente, lo que había sucedido. No pidió explicación alguna y la acompañó sin decir palabra. En silencio, caminaron por el castillo sumergido en las tinieblas. Había pasado ya la hora de la cena. Ella no sentía hambre de todos modos.

El haber tenido tal encuentro con Kohaku le había dejado un sabor agrio desde la boca del estómago hasta los labios. No sólo había perdido a uno de sus mejores amigos, también se había ganado el rencor de aquel youkai que amaba con locura. Necesitaba algo más que tiempo para reponerse.

…

Los días pasaban con tanta pereza que parecía apropósito. El verano se mostraba cada vez más dentro de su papel y su pastoso calor comenzaba a irritar a aquellos que no lo soportaban.

Nagisa se encontraba relativamente mejor, pero aún así no podía abandonar su aldea. Por lo consiguiente, sus demás amigos no querían dejarla sola tampoco.

Nitori tenía de vuelta a su marido y pasaban casi todo el día juntos, conversando, dándose furtivas muestras de afecto, o simplemente disfrutando en silencio la compañía del otro.

Chiyo estaba siempre atareada en la cocina. La madre de Nagisa era su ayudante principal, pero al estar la niña enferma se había tomado unas vacaciones para atenderla, dejándole a la anciana youkai tanto trabajo que no tenía ni un rato libre.

Y el _Gran_ Jaken desaparecía eventualmente, casi tanto como el mismo Lord. Desconocía su paradero durante sus ausencias, pero tampoco tenía especial interés en saberlo.

Suspiró pesadamente.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan sola.

Aunque prefería mil veces saborear aquella clase de soledad que volver a vivir aquellos horribles días en la aldea humana, después de la muerte de su familia.

Se cubrió los oídos con las manos. No quería volver a pensar en ello. Ya tenía suficiente con las pesadillas que la atormentaban por las noches. Casi todas las noches desde que tenía siete años había revivido una y otra vez la pérdida de sus padres y hermanos, a manos de sanguinarios bandidos.

El comienzo era siempre el mismo:

Despertaba en su cuerpecito infantil una luminosa mañana, en su modesto hogar. Su madre le deseaba los buenos días con su habitual sonrisa. Su padre la saludaba desde la puerta del hogar, sosteniendo unos tubérculos aún con sus raíces cubiertas de tierra. Detrás de él entraban sus tres hermanos mayores. Uno de dieciséis años, otro de quince y el último de doce. Siempre sonriéndole abiertamente. El mayor le dedicaba un coscorrón juguetón en la cabeza y la llamaba con su apodo favorito: "Enana". Ella le reclamaba y él sólo reía.

Después de un desayuno algo escaso, pero igualmente delicioso, todos se dispersaron a hacer sus deberes. Su madre le pidió amablemente que fuera a recoger las flores del día. Rin siempre buscaba flores cada cierto tiempo para rellenar el bonito jarrón de su mamá.

Encantada, la niña asintió. La mujer se despidió de ella con un beso y un abrazo, y sus buenas palabras:

— _Ten cuidado, no hables con extraños ni salgas del camino._

Ya afuera de su casita, dijo adiós a su padre, quien trabajaba en la huerta de la familia, con su fiel pico y pala acompañándolo. Sólo vio al menor de los hermanos, ayudándolo. Los otros dos habían desaparecido en algún lugar del pueblecito. De seguro cortejando a alguna desafortunada jovencita que se topara por su camino. O quizás conversando con los dirigentes de la aldea.

Caminó con una sonrisa ancha y risueña, tarareando una de sus canciones infantiles. Seleccionó entre la amplia variedad que el bosquecillo le ofrecía. Arrancó con cuidado un ramillete de florecillas blancas, junto a otras tantas de color rosa.

Apretando las plantas en su brazo, llegó de nuevo al límite del bosque.

En ese momento, la pesadilla comenzaba.

Fuego. Todo envuelto por las abrazadoras llamas que devoraban todo cuando tocaban, reduciéndolo a ardientes brazas.

Gritos desesperados, gritos de horror, gritos suplicantes. Todos a la vez.

El olor a piel y cabello quemado se le había grabado en la nariz. Era sumamente repugnante. La mareaba y hacía sentir nauseas.

Sin atreverse a salir de entre los arbustos, vio horrorizada como una banda de bandidos blandían sus espadas y lanzas, cortando todo aquel con el que tropezara con él. Un arquero probaba su buena puntería con un grupo aterrado de ancianos, atravesándolos sin piedad alguna.

Más gritos. Más desesperación.

Su padre se había impuesto ante uno de los violentos bandoleros, impidiendo que lastimaran a su mujer. Sin reparo alguno, el filo de la espada atravesó el cuello del buen hombre.

Rin no podía moverse. Quería gritar, quería correr, quería desaparecer. Todo al mismo tiempo. Pero no podía.

Sus hermanos se abalanzaron furiosamente ante el bandido, logrando derribarlo. La espada había traspasado el estómago del menor, quien perdía sangre a borbotones por la boca y el abdomen. Los otros dos en vista de esto, primero se espantaron. Luego, invadidos por un odio e ira sobrehumano desfiguraron el rostro de aquel ser repulsivo a golpes, aún después de haberlo matado. Otros bandidos se lanzaron sobre ellos, matándolos a tajos fuertes y coléricos.

Entre tres hombres, tomaron a su madre junto a otro grupo de mujeres de la aldea y comenzaron a torturarlas lentamente.

Rin era una niña pequeña. Inocente y pura. Apartada de ese mundo de violencia gracias a los cuidados cariñosos y dedicados de su familia. El ser atrapada y envuelta en esa clase de infierno de un solo golpe, le había robado la voz.

Sin que ningún músculo respondiera a su súplica de moverse, se quedó ahí, sentada, presenciando las miles de cosas que aquellos hombres le hacían a su gente.

Les cortaban la ropa a espadazos, riéndose ante sus gritos horrorizados.

Hasta ese momento, la niña nunca había comprendido la palabra "violación". La escuchaba de la boca de algunos aldeanos preocupados y cuando ella les preguntaba su significado, ellos decían:

—_Eres muy pequeña para esto, Rin._

La misma respuesta escuchó de sus padres y hermanos. Las muecas de sus rostros ante la mención de esa palabra le daban a entender que era algo muy malo.

Y tenían razón, lo era.

Las manos obscenas y ensangrentadas de los bandidos contaminaban los cuerpos blanquecinos de las damas, quienes seguían rogando misericordia. Escuchaba gritos, forcejeos y gemidos de dolor. Y risas. Perversas risas que disfrutaban del sufrimiento ajeno.

Una vez satisfechos, cortaban los brazos y piernas de las mujeres, uno por uno, flanqueados por más gritos. Ya no quería ver más. _Por favor… que termine ya…_ Llegó el turno de su amada madre.

_Por favor, por favor, detente ya… no quiero ver más… déjame salir…_

Esta vez fue un hacha con poco filo quien fue la verdugo de la mujer. El bandido, quien parecía ser el cabecilla, reía grotescamente mientras le cortaba la carne a tajos no muy profundos. No lo suficiente como para despegar las extremidades. Su madre ya no podía seguir gritando, su voz no conseguía salir tampoco. Sólo podía distinguir el rostro de desesperación y dolor infinitos. Aquella expresión que se grabó en la mente de Rin con fuego y acero.

Hasta que finalmente, quizás en un arrebato compasivo, el hacha cortaba la garganta de la mujer, liberándola entonces de su sufrimiento.

Sentía ya el fluir de la sangre por sus músculos. Era libre de moverse, pero ahora su mente era la que no respondía.

Ruido.

Movimiento.

Más dolor.

El escenario había cambiado de repente. Ahora estaba en un bosque oscuro y frío, siendo perseguida por lobos salvajes, deseosos de probar su escasa carne. Miraba hacia atrás y no eran solo lobos. También estaban esos hombres despreciables que habían asesinado a la gente de su aldea. Sus piernas ya no daban para más. Estaban tan agotadas que sólo sentía un ligero cosquilleo en sus pantorrillas. Las rodillas no respondían tampoco, dándole la sensación de estar corriendo con unas piernas de madera podrida.

_No…_

Risas crueles.

El olor a cabello y piel quemada.

Gritos.

Mujeres rogando por sus vidas.

El rostro de su madre antes de morir.

_¡No!_

Despertó sobresaltada, sintiendo como el sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo y la cara. Sus manos aún temblaban.

Siempre era lo mismo… a ese paso, su pesadilla acabaría consumiéndola.

Cómo extrañaba los sueños bonitos, en los que el cielo siempre era azul y nunca faltaban las sonrisas; en los que las incoherencias eran chistosas y los cerdos volaban sin razón aparente.

Suspiró.

Qué lindo sería volver a la época en la que la palabra "violación" no tenía significado.

…

Bajó las escaleras de madera con pesadez, aún recordaba vívidamente su asquerosa pesadilla.

Alguien la saludó con respeto y ella respondió mecánicamente. Seguía caminando, sus pies la llevaban a un lugar desconocido para ella.

¿El comedor? Ah, seguramente era hora de la cena. Hasta entonces no había reparado en los rugidos hambrientos que su estómago le propinaba.

—Buenas noches… —saludó sin su entusiasmo. No esperaba encontrar a nadie en el salón, pero tremenda fue su sorpresa al ver como Sesshomaru-sama le devolvía la mirada fríamente. Jaken-sama la veía extrañado.

—Justo iba a ir por ti, Rin… —explicó, sentándose de nuevo — Creí que estabas dormida.

—Lo estaba. Acabo de despertar.

El Lord la vio de reojo. Había tenido otra pesadilla.

—¿Cuándo regresó, Jaken-sama? Tenía un par de días sin saber de usted.

—Hace unas horas, nada más.

—Ah… pues… bienvenido. Y buen provecho.

—Gracias. Igualmente, Rin.

Los dos comenzaron a comer, ajenos a la presencia del Daiyoukai. A éste parecía enfadarle sólo un poco el hecho de ser ignorado por sus lacayos.

—B-Buen provecho a usted también, Sesshomaru-sama… —deseó Rin tímida desde su puesto, apenas mirándolo. El Lord sólo asintió con la cabeza.

La comida transcurrió sin novedad alguna, sumida en su silencio normal. Sólo lo rompían los vagos comentarios de Rin y las cortas respuestas de Jaken. Ambos parecían querer conversar, pero en frente del Amo y Señor del palacio simplemente no se atrevían.

—Gracias por la comida… —dijo Rin, colocando los cubiertos sobre el plato.

—¿Qué? ¿No comerás más nada?

Un tercio de los alimentos seguían intactos.

—Descubrí que no tenía tanta hambre—respondió. Se dirigió al Lord—. Disculpe, ¿Puedo retirarme?

—No deberías, es de mala educación —contestó Jaken. El Lord lo fulminó con la mirada. El pobre sapo hizo sus plegarias.

—Estoy algo cansada, es todo.

Jaken estuvo a punto de decir "¡Pero si acabas de despertar!", pero cuando sintió el peso de la mirada del otro youkai se mordió la lengua.

—Retírate entonces —habló el mononoke.

—Gracias —se levantó y fue hasta la puerta —. Buenas noches, Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken-sama.

Y cerró al salir.

…

Sesshomaru llegó de nuevo hasta su habitación, esperando afuera. Un llanto ahogado resonó en el interior.

¿De nuevo pesadillas? ¿Es que no la dejaban dormir en paz ni siquiera una noche?

Entró con paso decidido, guardándose el sigilo y mandándolo al diablo. Se acercó hasta el lecho y comprobó como el agradable rostro de la niña se contraía con dolor.

Estaba sufriendo otra vez.

Él se molestó. No con ella, sino con sus pesadillas. Luego remedió que era estúpido guardarle odio a algo que no era real.

La niña comenzó a gimotear con desesperación. No, tal vez no fuera tan estúpido.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de la chica, con movimientos suaves y dulces, impropios de alguien como él.

—No llores, Rin.

Le ordenó con voz firme, como si la regañara.

Ella volvía a llamarlo entre sueños. Rogándole que no se apartara de ella, que no la dejara.

—No me iré. Estoy aquí… Deja de llorar.

Pero ella no se detenía.

Se acercó entonces a su oído, conmovido por toda la tristeza de reflejaba su cara dormida. En un murmullo muy bajo, le susurró casi con cariño:

—Todo estará bien. Estoy aquí. Estoy contigo, Rin… Nadie te lastimará.

Rin pareció reaccionar con esas palabras. Lentamente, comenzó a abrir sus párpados, revelando unos ojos húmedos y rojizos. Aún estaba muy dormida y no sabía si aquello que veía era real o sólo otra parte de su sueño.

—¿Sesshomaru-sama…? —preguntó con la voz rota que se tiene cuando se llora.

Sesshomaru no sintió temor al ser descubierto. Ni siquiera le importó.

—Shh… —la acalló, recogiendo sus lágrimas. Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Estaba muy cerca de ella. Tan cerca que sentía su respiración acariciándole el rostro. Los labios rojos de su protegida nunca le habían parecido tan seductores como en ese momento.

Sin cerciorarse de que la niña estuviera realmente dormida, la besó.

Un beso suave y corto, de esos con los que se desean las buenas noches antes de dormir. Saboreó con delicia el dulzor de los labios de Rin, sintiendo esa corriente eléctrica recorriéndole el cuerpo. Antes de que su instinto despertara, se separó de ella, maldiciéndose por su poca fuerza de voluntad.

En esa ocasión, no se fue tras haber consolado el mal sueño de la pequeña. Esa noche, quiso pasarla con ella, sin despegarse ni un centímetro del suelo en el que estaba sentado. No sabía si era por el repentino sabor de la boca de aquella mujer o si era por querer asegurarse que nada más la afligiera en sus sueños.

Se perdió en el rostro de ella, recorriendo cada una de sus delicadas fracciones con la mirada. Un fugaz recuerdo invadió la mente del youkai:

—_Yo… Rin… Quiero que vengas conmigo. Deja este lugar, y quédate a mi lado. _

—_¿Q… qué estás diciendo, Kohaku?_

—_Quiero que te cases conmigo._

—_Kohaku… yo… lo lamento, pero… no puedo corresponderte. Lo lamento… Perdóname…_

—_Rin, por favor… ¿Es que acaso…? ¿Es que acaso estás enamorada de alguien más?_

Rin lo evadía.

—_Es eso… ¿Quién es? ¡Respóndeme! … ¿Es… Sesshomaru-sama, verdad? _

Se separó de ella.

—_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de él? Rin… él nunca te corresponderá, lo sabes… _

—_No me importa…_

—_¿Cómo no puede importarte? Él es un youkai, un monstruo. Aunque lo sigas ahora, llegará el momento en el que ya no podrás ir tras de él, y estoy seguro de que te dejará atrás, olvidándose de ti. Él…_

—_¡No! —_gritó furiosa_—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡No me importa! ¡Aunque no pueda más, aunque mis piernas se rompan de tanto caminar, lo seguiré! ¡No me importa si no me corresponde!_

Kohaku se acercó de nuevo a ella, amenazante.

—_¿Te das cuenta de tus palabras? ¡Por favor, Rin! ¡Eres sólo una humana! ¡Él jamás podría amarte! ¡Llegará el momento en el que se hartará de ti!_

—_¡Cállate! ¡He dicho que no me importa!_

El maldito exterminador. Cómo lamentaba no haberlo matado cuando intentó asesinar a Rin por órdenes de Naraku. Se hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que él, Sesshomaru, dejaría a su protegida atrás? ¿Qué la olvidaría? Sandeces. No dejaría que Rin se apartara de su lado. _Y menos ahora_.

Un rincón de su ser se alegró al escuchar que Rin no tenía intensiones de alejarse de su lado.

Aunque se rompan sus piernas de tanto caminar, había dicho. Sonrió. Él jamás dejaría que sus piernas se rompieran. La cargaría él mismo, si era necesario.

En un principio, cuando era niña y el peligro se respiraba en el ambiente, la había dejado en la aldea de su estúpido hermano, para que pudiera vivir como le correspondía. En un pueblo, rodeada de sus semejantes y fuera de cualquier daño.

Más su ausencia comenzó a causarle extraño un vacío al youkai. A pesar de sus visitas, este no se llenaba por completo. Debía admitir que se sintió complacido al escucharla pedir su permiso para acompañarlo de nuevo en sus viajes. Asintió sin menor complicación, sólo con una pregunta de por medio.

—_¿Estás segura?_

—_¡Sí! ¡Completamente! ¡Por favor, Sesshomaru-sama, déjeme ir con usted!_

A la semana siguiente, se encontraban muy lejos de la aldea, entre las montañas.

Así había pasado el tiempo entre el distinguido y extraño grupo. Rin poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en una jovencita muy atractiva que llamaba la atención de cuanto varón con el que se encontraba –Varias veces había echado del palacio a los youkais que se atrevían a acercársele más de lo debido. Y otros pocos que, en un arrebato de esperanza, habían rogado su mano ante el Lord-. Su piel, su rostro, su cabello, sus suaves curvas… todo junto formaba una bella distracción digna de ser contemplada. Pero lo más seductor de Rin era sin duda alguna su dulce olor. Tanto, que hasta él mismo se atrapó captándolo casi con deleite.

Rin se revolvió entre sus sábanas, murmurando incoherencias.

Distraídamente, hundió una vez más los largos dedos en las profundidades de su cabello ébano, perdiéndose en él. Lo peinó con cuidado el tiempo suficiente para entender algo. Algo importante.

Retiró su mano de aquella fragante cabellera con recelo.

—Maldición…

Mustió al mismo tiempo que dejaba la habitación.

…

Aquella mañana, Rin se despertó sintiéndose rara.

Al regresar de la cena, se acostó a dormir como era su costumbre. La pesadilla no tardó en atacarla de nuevo, sacándola de su mundo de colores.

Recordaba la parte de los lobos y los bandidos. Hasta había visto la alta silueta de su Lord en el aire, alejándose entre la neblina. Ella le gritaba que no se fuera. Que no la dejara. Que no la abandonara.

En uno de esos gritos ahogados, el más fuerte que recordara, el escenario cambió repentinamente. El lúgubre y oscuro bosque se había transformado en una especie de espacio muy blanco y luminoso. Tan resplandeciente que le costaba abrir los ojos y distinguir algo entre el inmaculado brillo.

Una voz serena le habló desde algún lugar. No podía entender sus palabras.

La luz no bajaba de intensidad y a decir verdad, le inquietaba tanto como un bosque oscuro. Trató de moverse desesperada buscando una salida. En vez de tener un suelo bajo sus cansados pies, parecía más bien flotar suavemente en el aire. Por más que agitara las piernas y brazos no iba a ninguna parte.

Se exasperó.

¿Su pesadilla había tomado una nueva cara?

La voz seguía hablándole. Entre murmullos lejanos distinguió su propio nombre.

—_¿Será un fantasma?_ —Se preguntó asustada _—¿Querrá atacarme también?_

Tenía mucho miedo. No reconocía nada de lo que pasaba y temía porque un nuevo ser apareciera entre la blancura y se lo llevara con él

—_Rin…_

—_¿Quién es? Por favor… no me lastime… te-tengo miedo… Sesshomaru-sama…_—comenzó a gemir, reprimiendo el llanto.

A pesar de su creciente temor, había notado un tinte familiar en aquella voz.

—_Todo estará bien. Estoy aquí. Estoy contigo, Rin… Nadie te lastimará._

Esta vez fue tan claro como si se lo dijera al oído.

Reaccionó.

La imagen se fue aclarando lo suficiente como para reconocerla, a pesar de la nueva penumbra en la que parecía estar sumergida.

—¿Sesshomaru-sama…? —preguntó con voz ronca. Casi no diferenciaba su rostro, pero sí sus hermosos ojos ambarinos.

—Shh… —la acalló él con sigilo.

Sintió entonces como algo frío le recorría la mejilla, tan cuidadosamente que parecía contener un dejo de ternura. Ante aquella caricia, todo se volvió confuso.

De repente se hallaba en una especie de cueva muy bien iluminada. Sin entender cómo o por qué, se sentó en una mesa de piedra a tomar el té con un amable jabalí y una comadreja rechoncha que llevaba un huevo en la cabeza. Conversaron un buen rato sobre cómo hacían las vacas para nadar con aquellas pesuñas que tenían. No estaba segura, pero creía haber contestado algo como:

—_Nadan grandes distancias gracias a las colas que les dan impulso._

El jabalí y la comadreja continuaron su difuso debate, hasta que Rin sintió como un niño pequeño y muy lindo le peinaba y trenzaba el cabello, alegando lo bonito que lo tenía. Después pasaron muchas otras cosas sin sentido, como que corría por un laberinto de setas para atrapar a un conejo o que ayudaba a Kagome-sama a decirle "Osuwari" a su marido.

En su vida había tenido semejante sueño loco. Y cuando Nitori le subió el desayuno, le preguntó por la mueca de intriga en su rostro.

Ella le contó muy extrañada sobre su sueño, diciendo que no tenía nada de sentido soñar con algo así. Nitori se encogió de hombros, aportando:

—No es nada raro. Yo una vez soñé que una olla quería comerme.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Y no recuerdo porqué… Pero así son los sueños normalmente, Rin. La mayoría son sólo un montón de tonterías que te saltan a la mente.

Era verdad. Recordaba remotamente algún sueño de su infancia, en los tiempos en los que vivía aún con su familia y sabía que tampoco eran muy coherentes que digamos.

Había tenido tantas pesadillas crueles que había olvidado casi por completo lo que era un sueño tranquilo y común. Aunque cuando no tenía pesadillas, las imágenes se esfumaban de su mente, dejando un amplio y vacío espacio negro, que era preferible a un tormentoso recuerdo.

—También había un oso. Y estabas tú.

—¿Yo? ¿Y qué hice?

—Creo que… lo ayudabas a bañarse.

—¿Le ayudé a bañarse a un oso?

—Sí. Sí. Fue cuando Kagome-sama y yo mandamos al suelo a Inuyasha-sama.

—Que imaginación tienes, Rin —revolvió los cabellos de su flequillo. Rin le recordaba a una niña pequeña que contaba fascinada el primer sueño que recordara —¿Terminaste ya? —Señaló la bandeja. La chica se la devolvió casi vacía, aún relamiéndose—¿Y bien, Rin-chan, cuáles son tus planes para hoy?

La niña se desinfló por dentro.

—No lo sé… no tengo mucho que hacer últimamente. Desde que Nagisa enfermó no la dejan venir. Y los demás no quieren dejarla sola. Es más, creo que Yoichi y Ken se contagiaron.

—Vaya… Oye, si quieres podemos ayudar a Chiyo en la cocina. Me comentó que le hacían falta un par de manos extras.

—Pero… ¿Y Takashi? —Preguntó cohibida. No quería que su nana sacrificara el valioso tiempo con su marido por estar con ella.

Nitori refunfuñó.

—Takashi estará fuera por uno o dos días. Tiene que llevarle unos documentos a… a alguien, no recuerdo quién. A demás, tiene que discutir algunas cuantas cosas con el general también.

—Ya veo…—Rin se quedó pensativa. Si el youkai no se encontraba, entonces no habría problema— Sí, me gustaría ayudar a Chiyo contigo.

—Muy bien, entonces —dijo levantándose—. Cámbiate y prepárate. Estaremos en la cocina.

Salió sonriente por la puerta. Contenta, Rin se dispuso a cambiar su yukata de dormir por una fresca y algo vieja, para no lamentar la pérdida de una nueva a causa de las manchas de aceite y grasa.

…

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estoy exhausta! —exclamó, tomando asiento en un banco pegado a la pared. Nitori la imitó, dándose aire con la mano—. No sé cómo puedes hacer todo esto, Chiyo.

—¡Y más en este horrendo calor!—corroboró Nitori.

—Costumbre—sonrió la anciana, aún de pie con los brazos en jarras —. Ustedes son muy débiles, y eso que son mucho más jóvenes que yo.

—Yo soy humana, no me culpes —se excusó Rin alzando las palmas.

—Y yo…—Nitori buscó algún buen argumento, pero no encontró ninguno —Ahg, qué importa. No estoy hecha para esto. Y tú no has sudado ni una gota.

La anciana la miró con sorna. Ya estaba tan acostumbrada al flameante calor de las cocinas que ni lo sentía.

—Al menos hice unos originis como eran. Y no me quemé con el agua hirviendo.

Rin a pesar de estar cansada parecía muy satisfecha consigo misma. A parte de viajar, otra cosa que le encantaba era aprender. Y con maestras tan buenas como Nitori y Chiyo –cada una en su respectiva área- le apetecía aprender cada pequeñez que ellas hacían cotidianamente.

—Dilo por ti—la nana le mostró la manga chamuscada de su kimono —. Al menos no me quemó a mí.

—Eso te enseña a recoger tus mangas cuando estás cerca del fuego.

—Y el cabello —apuntó Rin.

—Ah, no me hables de mi cabello—Nitori lo acarició como si fuera un bebé —. Me llevé un buen susto.

—Rin—llamó Chiyo —, ¿No deberías irte ya? Pronto será la hora de la comida. Tienes que estar… en condiciones.

—Ah… es verdad. Mejor me baño primero. Con ácido, a ver si consigo sacar el aroma de esa salsa extraña.

—Sí, que a cualquiera le darían ganas de comerte de un bocado—se burló Nitori. A Rin le había caído una olla pequeña en la cabeza, repleta de una salsa picante que jamás había probado.

—Tú no hables que casi te quemas viva.

La nana resopló. Despidiéndose con la mano, abandonó las cocinas para encaminarse al baño, al otro extremo del palacio, no sin antes pasar a su habitación a por ropa limpia.

En el trayecto, varios individuos captaron su extraño olor y la miraron interrogantes.

—Nitori me derramó salsa picante encima—les decía.

Una vez aseada, vestida y perfumada –Para asegurarse, se enjabonó el cuerpo tres veces y lavó el cabello otras cuatro, con generosas porciones de aceites aromáticos- llegó al comedor, sintiéndose fresca como una lechuga.

—¡Buenas noches! —saludó alegre al entrar.

Sus acompañantes le devolvieron el saludo, uno sin una pizca de entusiasmo. Se sentó en su mismo lugar se siempre, a esperas de que trajeran la comida que ella había ayudado a preparar.

—Escuché que ayudaste en la cocina hoy, mocosa —dijo Jaken cortando el silencio.

—Sí. Estuvimos todo el día. Es agotador.

—¿Y te quedó bien lo que preparaste?

—No lo sé. Si se envenena usted comiendo, entonces no.

Rin rió ante la expresión del sapo. A un rincón de la conciencia del Lord le hizo gracia el chiste.

Entraron los sirvientes con la cantidad de platos, teteras y cuencos, dejándolos en la mesa para luego retirarse con una reverencia. Jaken miró desconfiado su plato.

—Oh, vamos, Jaken-sama, sólo bromeaba. Nos quedó bien. Chiyo lo reconoció —como prueba de la verdad de sus palabras, Rin apresuró un bocado y lo degustó. No era por ser vanidosa, pero la comida no estaba nada mal.

—Bueno, lo admito: es comestible —aprobó el pequeño youkai, colocando en su plato varios camarones y otras variedades de pescado.

Rin vio de reojo al Lord, esperando alguna crítica de su parte. Comía con su pausada lentitud como era de costumbre, sin emitir algún gesto que diera a entender su gusto o disgusto por los alimentos. Algo desilusionada, se devolvió a su plato para seguir comiendo.

—No está mal —habló con soltura el Daiyoukai.

Rin se dirigió a él, sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Más en su rostro no había evidencia alguna. Aún contenta por haberlo escuchado, devoró cena sin reparos. Notando discretamente como Jaken-sama se servía repetidamente.

—Jaken-sama, se enfermará si come tanto.

El sapo alzó la cara de su plato con molestia, aún masticando. Cuando tragó, le dijo que no importaba y siguió comiendo. Rin se encogió de hombros. Al menos le gustaba.

—Ah… estoy llena.

—He de admitir que te quedó muy bien, Rin. Me sorprendiste. Deberías ayudar a Chiyo en la cocina más a menudo.

—Creí que eso le disgustaba, Jaken-sama—dijo Rin con ironía, alzando las cejas —. En fin… si alguno se comienza a sentir mal del estómago—esta vez se dirigía a los dos por igual. Sesshomaru se sorprendió ante la actitud tan relajada de su protegida—, avísenme por favor. Para poder huir con tiempo.

Se rió disimuladamente de su broma. Jaken le hizo una mueca.

—Estás de muy buen humor hoy, Rin —notó él.

—Es que he tenido un buen día desde que me desperté —admitió algo sonrojada.

El Lord se retiró de su asiento primero, como era su hábito. Sin apenas girar la cabeza les dirigió un gélido:

—Buenas noches.

Y se marchó.

Rin se encogió de hombros. Jaken la miró como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—Estás muy rara.

—Tuve un sueño bonito, para variar —sonrió ella, levantándose también —. Ahora si me disculpa, _Gran_ Jaken, iré a dormir. Estoy muerta.

—Bien… en cuanto pueda moverme, me iré yo también.

—¿Tanto comió?

—Creo que no tuve que haber repetido esas cuatro veces.

Rin suspiró. Jaken-sama no tenía remedio.

—Que tenga unas buenas noches, Jaken-sama. Espere un poco antes de caminar para bajar la comida —recomendó. El sapo la despidió con su antipatía fingida y ella salió.

En su camino, se encontró de frente con el Daiyoukai, quién la miraba fijamente. Aquella situación la hizo volver al día en el que ella lo había besado dormido, y él la interceptó en el pasillo, casi de la misma forma.

—Sesshomaru-sama… ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó cautelosa, mirando a su alrededor. Su buen ánimo aún prevalecía.

Él se acercó peligrosamente, quedando a un par de pasos. Ella se sonrojó al tenerlo tan cerca.

—Ve a mis aposentos en una hora. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Dicho esto, sin alzar el tono ni contener ningún matiz en especial, desapareció en uno de los pasillos, dirigiéndose a quién sabe dónde.

El corazón de Rin se encogió. ¿Qué quería que hiciera ella en sus habitaciones en la noche? Tragó. Nada bueno, seguramente.

Pero aún así, le demostraría su valentía.

…

Una hora y veinte minutos después estaba tocando la puerta del Lord, echa un manojo de nervios y ansiedad. Iba tarde. ¿Por qué iba tarde? Porque solo había ido a aquella habitación en específico una vez hace ya bastante tiempo y no recordaba el camino. Le asombró mucho el hecho de que los aposentos del mononoke estuvieran en el tercer piso, cerca de su propio cuarto. Se molestó consigo misma por haber dado tantas vueltas por el castillo para que luego resultase que el sitio que buscaba estuviera tan cerca de donde había comenzado.

—Adelante —habló él desde el interior. Reuniendo valor, abrió la puerta y entró —. Cierra —ordeno al notar como dejaba la puerta abierta de par en par tras de sí. La cerró y no se despegó de ella.

Sesshomaru-sama se encontraba sentado en frente de una mesita de madera desordenada por pergaminos, pinceles, frasquitos de tinta, plumas y más papeles. Sostenía entre sus manos un pergamino y lo revisaba con frío interés.

Siguió leyéndolo por el espacio de más o menos diez minutos. Rin se comenzaba a sentir tonta estando ahí parada sin hacer nada.

—Sesshomaru-sama —llamó ella. No hubo respuesta de ningún tipo. Frunció el ceño—, ¿Puede decirme para qué me llamó? Tengo sueño y me gustaría ir a dormir.

De nuevo el tonito insolente se le había escapado. Pero no le importó. Fue entonces cuando él al fin decidió mirarla. Se retiró de su mesita, dejando el rollo de pergamino en ella. Avanzó hasta Rin, quien lo vigilaba con desconfianza. Él afiló los ojos, como cuando solía examinarla.

—Dime, Rin… —habló después de un tenso silencio. Su voz la tomó por sorpresa— ¿Cuál es tu mayor deseo?

—¿Por qué me pregunta esto?

Él endureció su semblante, exigente.

La estaba atemorizando. Parecía querer abalanzársele encima en cualquier momento. Rin titubeó.

—…Usted… usted ya lo sabe.

Miró al suelo. Él la tomó sin delicadeza alguna por la barbilla, obligándola a encararlo. Sesshomaru vio el miedo en sus ojos y la soltó.

—Dímelo —demandó sin aflojar el tono.

Comenzaba a titiritar presa del miedo. Quería irse. Miró de reojo al mononoke. No. No la dejaría marchar.

—Yo…

La voz estaba a un pelo de comenzar a quebrarse.

—Mi mayor deseo… es estar a su lado. Siempre.

Alzó la vista, en un acto de falso orgullo. Gracias a ello, pudo ver como el Lord se encorvaba ante ella y la besaba con rudeza, lastimándola. Un leve respingo escapó de su garganta. Él rompió de inmediato el contacto y se separó. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, a espera del siguiente movimiento. Giró la cara con enfado. La había asustado.

Con la voz ligeramente más ronca, le habló:

—¿No era esto lo que querías?

Su pregunta la despertó.

No entendía. ¿Acaso él pensaba que ella...?

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. La cara orientada hacia la izquierda, evadiendo su mirada por primera vez. Se veía… decepcionado.

Algo cálido invadió el pecho de Rin.

Esa imagen le recordaba a un niño pequeño y orgulloso que acababa de ser regañado. Con su delicada y pequeña mano, acarició el rostro del youkai, quien volteó pasmado. Los ojos de la jovencita estaban entornados, sus mejillas coloreadas de un suave carmín y sus labios curvaron una tímida y diminuta sonrisa.

—No de esta forma…

Explicó ella con ternura. Acarició la pálida mejilla sólo un poco más antes de elevarse sobre sus puntillas y depositar un suave beso en los labios del mononoke, quien estaba estático como una estatua.

Al no recibir respuesta, la adolecente se apartó apenada, mirando hacia abajo.

Cuando el Lord recuperó su completa conciencia, se daba cuenta de cómo volvía a besarla, esta vez queriendo imitar su dócil tacto, tomándola por la nuca, cuidando no lastimarla ni ser tan brusco como para sobresaltarla.

Ella, que no sabía muy bien como, comenzó a corresponderle con lentitud, anonadada por la repentina actitud de su Daiyoukai.

El sueño había desaparecido por completo.

Lo único que quedaba en ella era una extraña sensación.

Esa calidez que no había Abandonado su pecho.

No sabía lo que era. Tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Lo único de lo que era consciente era de que no quería apartarse de él.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

… Esto… em… *Toma unas maletas* bueno, nos veremos luego. Me voy antes de que me empiecen a tirar piedras.  
¡Hola, niñas! xD Sí, ya sé, ya sé, ¿Cómo puedo dejarlo así? Pero supongo que ya todas saben de antemano lo que pasará justo esa noche, ¿no? Oh, sí, soy cruel porque lo acabé justo en el mejor momento. Siento de verdad si las corté u.u  
Pero… um… ¿Saben algo? Puede que se me sea posible actualizar el lunes. Sí, escuchan bien. Digo, leen. Lo que sea. Ustedes pensarán ¿Pero cómo? Y yo les digo, si van a mi _profile_, encontrarán una información un tanto interesante, y se darán cuenta de algunas cositas. De hecho, de una sola, que es la que les interesa.  
Veamos, ustedes deciden. Actualizo este lunes, o sigo actualizando los viernes como siempre. ¿Pueden aguantar hasta el siguiente viernes? *Esquiva una tostadora* ¡Ah, vamos, no una tostadora! D: Bueno, ustedes me dicen, niñas :)

¡Contestemos Reviews! *0*

**Rei sama: **Impresionante con mayúsculas. Wow *0*Es que Sesshy es todo un personaje. Oh, dios, es tan sexy. Y mira lo que está haciendo ahora… por cierto, perdona que no respondiera tu review el capítulo anterior, pero creo que me llegó un pelo antes o después de que lo publicara. Espero que este te haya gustado :3 **Hitto:** ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que este también te haya gustado. **Ikegami_lin**: Claro Sessho tenía que irse. ¡Si le acababan de herir el orgullo! Jejeje No me mates por dejar este así. **Suzuki Haruhi: **¡Claro! Siempre eres de las primeras en comentar :3 No pude encontrar a Kohaku para darle tu mensaje, pero se lo haré llegar. De verdad, no me imaginaría a Sesshomaru consolando a nadie. Oh, ¿Qué no ves que estaba dolido? xP **DuffChan**: Leo tu nombre y me acuerdo de Duff Man, de los Simpsons xDDD ¡Gracias, gracias! Sería muy gracioso que Inu-papá viniera a regañar a Sesshy xD. **Okashira Janet**: Aw D: perdona que te haya causado pena, pero me pareció que estando despechado actuaría así. ¡No todos los hombres son idiotas! Mira a… a… em… ¿Chuck Norris? xD. **Olga Aurora**: Jajajaja lol Sí, lo sé. Ains, es que Rin tiene una suerte… oh, pero mira en qué situación está ahora *ceja* Bueno, de hecho, que buena suerte tiene xD Sesshomaru es condenadamente sexy**. Ritagatita**: Obrigado, você é muito amável! (Long live to Google Translator! xD) Seguiré esforzándome. **Aire:** Cuando recibí tu review casi se me salen los ojos xD Descuida, es para mí un gran gusto hacer esta historia. De verdad, ojalá que Rumiko Takahashi nos hubiera traído una continuación así. Bueh, nos da algo que hacer a los fickers xD A ver ¿Te gustaría también escribir? ¡Qué bien! Consejos… veamos, lo primero que te recomendaría es que leyeras hasta los codos. Pero te recomiendo más los libros cuyos temas te interesen. Por ejemplo, ¿Romance? Johanna Linsdey (Algo pastosa, pero entretiene y da muchas ideas) ¿Terror? Stephen King. ¿Aventuras? … ¿J.K Rowling? Acostúmbrate mucho a leer. Con eso aprendes mil maneras. Yo aprendí con Harry Potter a tener este tipo de narrativa, por ejemplo. Luego, aprende lo más posible acerca de lo que harás tu fic. Inuyasha, Naruto, Avatar, Ouran Host Club… apégate a sus personalidades originales. No vayas a poner, por ejemplo, a un Aang pervertido o a un Mori-sempai expresivo y alegre como Honey. Cosas así. Practica y siempre mira tu trabajo con frío ojo crítico. Dios, que largo. Cualquier cosa, puedes contactarme, y con mucho, mucho gusto te ayudaré en lo que pueda :3 (Yo también quería que Zuko quedara con Katara _) **Harlett:** Sesshy tiene muchas… bueno, algunas pocas facetas, todas diferentes. Jojojo, mis personajes sin son bipolares. ¡Ahora, Sesshy sexy en su máxima expresión! **Ferny:** Habrá final feliz, prometido ¡Gracias por tu review! **Katsuki:** ¡Gracias! :3 ¿Qué tal me quedó este? **Kumiko_nya**: Oh, sí, drama, drama. Y lo que queda por venir… ¿Tú también quieres matarme, no? ¡Ag, no lo hagas! No sabrás lo que pasará en el próximo. *Sí, chantaje psicológico* Espero que te haya gustado este. **Verónica:** ¡Gracias! :D Espera… ¡¿Tu madre está leyendo esto?! Ay… que pena me da… y con lo que viene ahora… err… ¡Hola, Señora mamá de Verónica! xD … ains, que pena ._. **ManteQuilla12**: Bah, tranquila. La parte del baño… cuantas posibles fotos… Ah, pobre Kohaku. Es que sabe que Sessho es más sexy que él. ¡Gracias por tu review! **Karonchan**: Lo sé. Nada peor que un hombre frívolo celoso. Pero como es Sessh, se lo perdono todo *0* Ah, no seas mala. Deja alguna foto para mí también ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! **Rom**: Te he vuelto a dejar con las ganas, ¿verdad? ¡Si me matas, no habrá más fic! ¡Considéralo! Ah, me reconforta tanto saber que les gusta mi historia… ¿De verdad lo hago tan bien? ¡Wiii! Me estoy esforzando al máximo para que sea buena. Me alegra saber que no voy por mal camino. **Eru-chan**: ¡Aquí continuación! ¿Qué tal el giro tan inesperado de Sessh? Seeeexy. ¡Gracias por tu comentario! *0* Kisses & hugs 4 u 2! xD

Me duele el trasero. En serio.

Bueno, ya las dejo, pero recuerden… la decisión está en sus manos.

(wtf? xD)


	7. Momento

**Field of Fireflies  
**Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**7.** Momento

Los besos continuaban uno tras otro, sin detenerse por mucho tiempo, sólo el necesario para respirar. La cabeza de Rin daba mil vueltas sin parar.

¿De verdad todo aquello estaba pasando, o era su imaginación jugándole una broma? ¿Y si era el Lord quien…?

No. No quería pensar en eso. No lo haría. La besaba con tanta delicadeza y cuidado que no parecía estar bromeando. Parecía… temer romperla.

Se separó de él con el corazón agitado; le faltaba el aire. No sabía por qué, pero no tenía el valor para mirarlo a los ojos. Creía que si lo hacía, aquella maravillosa fantasía desaparecería.

Sesshomaru la contempló, controlando su respiración levemente entrecortada. Rin se veía mucho más atractiva que nunca, con las mejillas encendidas, los labios rojos como el carmín y la mirada perdida y vidriosa.

Su garra agarró la barbilla de ella, haciéndola levantar la cara. Miró sus ojos sólo por un par de segundos más, deleitándose con su inocente timidez.

La besó de nuevo. Pero esta vez, fue diferente. Había dejado atrás las caricias superficiales, para hacer de esta la más profunda. Su lengua se adentró en la boca de ella, explorando y recorriendo la cavidad sin reparo alguno, disfrutando del dulce sabor, ahora mucho más intenso.

El movimiento la sobresaltó sin querer. Se sentía tan extraño… La afilada lengua del youkai se movía con suavidad dentro de su boca, examinando todo en su interior. Y a pesar de que dentro de su cabeza aquellas palabras sonaran un tanto… desagradables, a ella le pareció que se sentía maravilloso.

Con torpe inexperiencia, trató de mover la lengua para corresponderle, acariciando la del mononoke.

Por desgracia, la falta de aire la obligó a detenerse y alejarse.

Esta vez, la pena había sido reemplazada con alguna clase de curiosidad. Lo miró con los ojos brillantes y profundos, dándole a entender que no tenía intenciones de detenerse.

Acto seguido, él la volvió a besar, repitiendo exactamente lo anterior, pero ahora con mayor frenesí. La necesitaba… necesitaba estar cerca de ella, sentirla, besarla, verla con aquellos ojos tan puros y sinceros.

La estrechó con un brazo para apegarla más a él. Ella no se resistió en lo más mínimo, al contrario, respondió el gesto rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, profundizando así también la caricia que compartían.

Sesshomaru ya no lo soportaba más.

Sin que Rin supiera exactamente como, su cuerpo era desplazado hasta el futón en el centro del recinto. Más tarde comprendió que sus piernas fueron quienes la guiaron hasta ese sitio, bajo el suave empuje del mononoke.

De repente sintió que las piernas no soportaban más su peso y cayó sentada sobre el colchón. Por un instante, creyó haber chocado, y se avergonzó por su torpeza. Pero la pena no le duró mucho, puesto a que él volvía a mordisquear sus labios apresuradamente.

La recostó con cuidado, colocándose él encima, apoyándose con las rodillas a un lado del cuerpo de la chica, y los codos rodeándola. La besó de nuevo, experimentando un mayor frenesí entre cada caricia.

Rin no dejaba de suspirar por lo bajo entre todo contacto. En una de esas veces, soltó inconscientemente el nombre de aquel que la besaba tan efusivamente.

Su nombre en los labios de aquella hermosa mujer sonaba muy provocativo, casi sensual.

Los besos y caricias comenzaron a bajar de la boca de ella hasta su mandíbula y oreja. Los suspiros se habían convertido en pequeños gemidos. Eso lo incitaba a continuar. Mordió el lóbulo blandamente, arrancándole un nuevo gemido. Continuó bajando por el cuello, lamiéndola ocasionalmente, sólo para escucharla decir su nombre.

Con una mano diestra, retiró el cuello del kimono hasta el hombro, mordiendo, lamiendo y besando todo aquello cuanto tocaba. Se apartó. La mirada de ella se encontraba perdida en algún punto de la pared. Respiraba interrumpidamente y el rostro estaba muy sonrojado.

No se alteró cuando comenzó a desvestirla lentamente, alzando sus brazos para retirar el molesto kimono.

Cuando Rin sintió una repentina ráfaga en sus brazos, hombros y pecho, reaccionó.

Su Lord terminaba entonces de descubrir su parte superior, hasta el obi atado a su cintura.

En un movimiento frenético, cubrió su pecho con los brazos. Sentía vergüenza. ¿Y si no era lo suficientemente bonita para él? No… no quería que viera su cuerpo.

—No…

Apretó los brazos contra los senos, ocultándolos. De nuevo huyéndole a los ambarinos ojos.

Él, con ambas manos, separó los apéndices que le irrumpían la vista. Ella gimió de nuevo al saberse vencida.

Sesshomaru admiró su cuerpo, desde la clavícula hasta sus senos, blanquecinos y perfectamente redondos. No eran demasiado grandes ni pequeños, eran del tamaño justo para que sus manos pudieran acariciarlos sin problema.

Se acercó entonces al oído de la temblorosa chica, mordiéndolo con los labios.

—Eres hermosa—Susurró con una voz irreconocible y ronca.

Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, posesionó una vez más sus labios, en un beso mucho más apasionado que ningún otro. Un gemido de sorpresa murió en la garganta de Rin. No se detuvo para ver su rostro, se dirigió a su pecho, recorriendo el camino con la boca desde la clavícula hasta el seno derecho.

Otro suspiro por parte de ella. Lo mordió, lo besó, lo succionó y lo recorrió hasta la saciedad, mientras que la otra mano masajeaba el izquierdo, jugando eventualmente con el pezón, logrando que ella aclamara con su nombre mucho más alto.

La volvió a besar en la boca. No importaba cuan hermoso fuese su cuerpo virgen, el sabor de sus labios no tenía competencia. Hasta ahora.

Su brazo rodeó su cintura y logró levantarla sin problemas, al mismo tiempo que la otra mano se encargaba de desatar el obi con un dejo de impaciencia.

Ella, aún fuera de sí, se dio cuenta de la desigualdad de la situación.

Tímida, alcanzó el obi de él, retirándolo con mayor facilidad. Al ser un cinturón más fino, no era muy difícil quitarlo.

El Daiyoukai enseguida notó como su haori se abría, dejando expuesto su trabajado torso. Miró a su compañera, quién lo observaba con una inocente curiosidad que rayaba más en la admiración.

Cuando al fin pudo deshacerse del obi de Rin, se quitó su propio haori, quedando desnudo de la cintura para arriba, regalándole, según ella, la vista de un torso, pectorales y brazos completamente perfectos.

Rin se sintió enrojecer de nuevo. El cuerpo de aquel ser parecía demasiado perfecto en comparación al suyo, que cada vez lo apreciaba más escuálido e inmaduro.

Él se recostó sobre ella, cuidado no aplastarla bajo su peso. El roce de pieles provocaba una corriente eléctrica que resultaba deliciosamente excitante. Se besaron de nuevo, con todo el ímpetu contenido de sus cuerpos.

Esta vez fue él quien gimió. Aunque Rin no sabía si clasificar aquello como un gemido. Parecía más bien un gruñido… o quizás un siseo bajo y grave.

—Se… Sesshomaru-sama…

Decía ella entre cada caricia.

Él, mientras tanto, seguía masajeando un seno casi con desesperación, mientras que con la izquierda recorría su pequeña cintura y se detenía en su vientre plano.

Los besos volvieron a bajar de sus labios hasta sus pechos. Y ahora, hasta su vientre. El Lord se separó forzadamente para deshacerse de su hakama, que cada vez lo molestaba más, limitándolo.

Se quedó entonces completamente desnudo, a excepción de su prenda interior.

En un arrebato de curiosidad, Rin posó su vista en él, descubriendo aquella zona tan llamativa.

Sin pensarlo, soltó un respingo de asombro. En su vida había visto un hombre con tan poca ropa encima, ni siquiera a sus hermanos. Y más aún, que él estuviera…

Ante aquella visión tan nueva para ella, y a decir verdad, un tanto alarmante también, volvió a la realidad. De repente toda la embriagadora bruma que inundaba la habitación había desaparecido, dejándola a ella completamente desnuda ante un youkai.

Comenzó a sentir pánico.

Sí, sabía lo que venía a continuación; lo había escuchado furtivamente de algunas mujeres del palacio y de las bocas de Kagome-sama y Sango-sama, quienes trataban de explicarle aquel tema tan delicado de la forma más discreta posible.

Ella amaba al mononoke. Lo amaba con todo su corazón. Y aquel acto, según lo que había escuchado, era la forma más completa de demostrarlo y entregarse a él, tanto en cuerpo como en alma.

Pero aún así… tenía miedo.

Las horribles imágenes de los últimos momentos de su madre, y aquellas desafortunadas mujeres de la aldea, le llegaron de golpe a la cabeza. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo ahora tenía que recordar eso? Sus dientes comenzaron a castañear. ¿Aquellos sucios hombres no habían también tocado los cuerpos desnudos de las mujeres? Justo como... lo hacía Sesshomaru-sama. Les habían cortado las ropas a tajaos, habían impregnado los blancos cuerpos con sus manos ensangrentadas, para luego… Gritos..., dolor, desesperación…

No… No quería… Tenía miedo.

Vio entonces como la prenda interior caía a un lado. Ella apartó la vista para no verlo.

Sesshomaru-sama la volvió a besar, acariciando en aquella oportunidad sus muslos, con movimientos suaves y pausados. Cada vez más abajo. Cada vez más cerca de su intimidad…

Comenzó a temblar sin control.

—¡No!

Sus rodillas se juntaron con fuerza para protegerse. Él retiró su mano con rapidez y la miró con interrogación.

Ella estaba ahí, con los brazos apenas separados de la cabeza, esta girada hacia un lado, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la mandíbula apretada. A demás, estaba temblando hasta los huesos.

—¿Qué ocurre, Rin? ¿Tienes miedo?

Le preguntó con su antigua voz burlona y ronca, esperando una negación y un reto indignado como respuesta, como siempre hacía.

Nunca lo recibió. En cambio, ella se sacudió con más violencia, apretando los párpados para evitar la salida de las lágrimas traicioneras.

Se veía tan frágil. Tan… vulnerable.

El Lord se sintió extraño. ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Culpa? Era como si aquello lo obligara a ver a esa niña asustada con mayor gravedad ¿Después de todo lo que habían pasado, ella seguía temiéndole? ¿Qué le ocurría?

Se separó de ella lo suficiente como para verla con claridad. No quería continuar. No lo sabía, pero una parte de su ser jamás se perdonaría lastimarla.

—Me temes…

Algo en el tono de su voz la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

Lo contempló un rato, sin siquiera parpadear. Le devolvía una mirada de incógnita muy inusual en alguien como él. Pero se veía… diferente. ¿Qué era? ¿Cómo podría describir aquella expresión en el rostro de aquel youkai?

Poco a poco, comenzó a recuperar el control de sus temblorosos músculos y ya no sentía la necesidad de llorar. Recordó las palabras que había pronunciado hace apenas un par de segundos.

¿Ella le temía? ¿A él?

No. Él no era malo. No quería lastimarla. Sesshomaru-sama… no era ningún bandido despiadado ni desalmado. ¡Ni siquiera era humano! Entonces… ¿Por qué el miedo?

_Porque es un hombre…_ dijo alguna voz dentro de la cabeza de Rin.

Sí… era un hombre, pero… Él era diferente. Estaba completamente segura de que jamás le haría daño. Sencillamente lo sabía, sólo por ver su expresión.

Al fin su cuerpo se detuvo, regalándole de nuevo la agradable sensación de la calma. Respiró hondo, tratando de terminar de tranquilizarse. Definitivamente, no le tenía miedo.

Su mano regresó una vez más a aquella fría y pálida mejilla, para acariciarla con lentitud.

—No…—dijo ella en susurro—. Jamás podría temerle a usted, Milord.

Le mostró una pequeña y cálida sonrisa, prueba de su confianza. Se levantó quedamente de su lugar y lo besó con toda la ternura que sólo ella podía darle. Posó su otra mano sobre el hombro masculino para no perder el equilibrio. Aún sin soltarlo ni separarse, lo llevó con ella de vuelta lecho que compartían.

En algún momento dentro de aquel contacto, la niebla embriagadora volvió a inundar el lugar, devolviendo a la chica a aquel estado de trance tan tranquilizante.

No fue sino hasta aquel instante, en el que el Lord se separó de nuevo de ella, que Rin comprendió que jamás, a lo largo de su vida, se había sentido tan cómoda y segura como hasta ahora. El corazón le latió despacio, haciendo llegar a sus venas una nueva oleada de adrenalina. Confiaba en él, y eso era todo lo que sabía.

El Daiyoukai se colocó entonces entre sus piernas, separándolas. Esta vez no hubo caricia anticipada ni besos conciliadores. Sólo una fugaz mirada. Los helados ojos de él la vieron expectantes. Ella, con su dulce sonrisa, asintió despacio una sola vez. Una deliciosa calidez se encendió en su vientre.

Y pasó.

Un dolor desconocido la a invadió desde aquella zona tan privada. El Lord se abría paso en su interior, olvidando todo cuidado y precaución. Después de todo, era un demonio. Su instinto terminaría ganándole en algún momento, y ese parecía haber llegado.

Rin gritó ante aquel daño. _Lo que sea_ que estuviera introduciéndose en ella, la lastimaba con mucha brusquedad. Parecía como si su cavidad fuera demasiado estrecha, y por eso le dolía tanto.

Un poco más profundo, sintió como algo se desquebrajaba por dentro. El dolor se intensificó y comenzó a llorar. Apretaba muy fuerte el futón bajo sus manos para poder soportarlo. Algo cálido y espeso se deslizó por su entrepierna hasta dar con el colchón. Sabía de antemano que era sangre.

—Me… me duele… me duele…

Repetía con la voz quebrada. El mononoke no daba muestras de escucharla.

Una vez superada la barrera de su virginidad, los movimientos que hasta ese entonces le habían parecido toscos, se multiplicaron. Ahora eran más fuertes y rápidos.

El Lord no escuchaba ni veía nada. Sólo se concentraba en envestir a aquella humana, siendo completamente dominado por su instinto.

Tomó sus piernas y las obligó a estrechar su propia cintura y levantar las caderas, mientras sus manos las apretaban para acrecentar el movimiento.

La voz y el aroma de aquella mujer se mezclaron en su cabeza, impidiéndole formar parte del resto de la situación.

Soltó entonces sus piernas para aferrarse a su cintura, levantándola y obligándola a sentarse sobre él, sin detenerse bajo ninguna circunstancia. Las envestidas se profundizaron. Su cuerpo aclamaba por poseer a la frágil muchacha que se abrazaba a él, clavando sus cortas uñas en su espalda y gimiendo su nombre sin parar. La respiración de Rin era muy acelerada; sentía como su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba con rapidez contra su propio torso. Sí, la _pequeña niña_ estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax.

—Sesshomaru-sama…

Decía ella contra su oído, con una voz apenas audible.

La recostó de nuevo en el futón y se inclinó sobre ella, puesto a que no lo quería soltar. Besó y mordió cada tramo de piel que encontró, dejando morir gruñidos sordos en sus labios con cada roce. Él también estaba cerca.

Aunque no pareciera posible, las envestidas se hicieron más fuertes, logrando arrancarle sonoros gemidos a su compañera, quien seguía clavando sus uñas, pero él no las sentía.

El cuerpo de Rin se sacudió en una oleada de placer al mismo tiempo que gritaba el nombre del mononoke. Su agarre se relajó al igual que su aliento. Estaba completamente agotada.

Pero él no.

Siguió moviéndose rudamente en su interior, sintiendo como los músculos de la jovencita se desmoronaban. Los gemidos parecían haber perdido su enérgica potencia.

Al fin, el Lord sintió como se apegaba más a ella, liberando todo su ser con un último gruñido áspero. Justo entonces, sus filosos colmillos se hundieron en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, mordiéndola con fuerza.

Rin ya no tenía voz para un nuevo grito, y todo lo que salió de su boca fue un respingo cortado.

Le dolía. Le dolía mucho más que las envestidas. Los caninos del youkai allanaban su carne, traspasando su fina piel. Pero aparte de la mordida, sintió algo más. Una sustancia densa e hirviente llenaba sus heridas, quemándola con su tacto. Rin se tensó apenas sintió el veneno tocar su interior. Sus ojos, vidriosos y abiertos a más no poder, comenzaron a nublarse. Un potente chillido resonaba desde sus tímpanos hasta su cabeza, logrando desorientarla. Aquel veneno era insoportable. La estaba quemando por dentro y no podía hacer nada para aliviarse.

Con un último y cansado suspiro, cayó inconsciente.

Antes de soltarla finalmente, aumentó la presión de sus colmillos, para asegurarse que hasta la última gota de ponzoña se vaciara en su interior.

Se alejó, observando la débil figura de aquella joven humana. Limpió un rastro de sangre de su boca con el dorso de la mano y se separó completamente de ella. Tomó el edredón hecho a un lado y cubrió su desnudez. Se colocó su propia prenda interior y hakama, más no tocó el haori.

Tomó asiento al lado de la durmiente muchacha, tratando de regularizar su respiración.

¿Cómo pudo aquella frágil e inexperta humana hacerlo sentir así? ¿Hacerlo… perder el aliento?

Sesshomaru a lo largo su vida había tenido centenares de amantes. Todas youkais, sin excepción alguna. Y todas ellas muy hermosas, con también mucha mayor fuerza física que Rin. Pero ninguna de ellas había logrado siquiera hacerlo perder el control, ni entrecortar su respiración. Ninguna de ellas había conseguido hacerlo gruñir. No de esa forma. Y, a pesar de lo hermosas y bien dotadas que hubieran sido, con absolutamente ninguna se había sentido de aquella forma. Tan… satisfecho.

Su garra retiró las lágrimas casi secas de las mejillas de Rin, con apenas un roce. Ella inhaló profundamente ante el tacto, como si supiera quién era aquel que la consolaba.

Él también inspiró con discreción. El aroma de su protegida había adoptado una nueva forma. Estaba muy mezclado con el suyo propio. Eso le gustaba.

Miró de lleno la marca que sus colmillos habían hecho en ella. Seguía enrojecida, pero la sangre había dejado de brotar. Alrededor de los agujeros de sus colmillos, distinguió el color verde de su veneno bajo la piel. Si su olor no convencía a alguien, aquella marca lo haría. Pues se sabría entonces que la pequeña humana tenía un dueño. Un dueño con el que no se podía jugar.

Corrió un mechón que le entorpecía la vista de su rostro. Se veía tan serena, ajena de todo en aquel mundo lleno de fantasías. Por más que su mente se lo ordenara, sus ojos no dejaban de contemplarla dormir. Una nueva y dócil caricia recorrió su pómulo.

—¿Qué me has hecho, Rin?

…

Cada músculo le dolía. Le pesaban como si le hubieran dado la golpiza de su vida.

¿Estaba despierta o era un sueño? No parecía ser ninguno; todo lo que distinguía era de color negro. Poco a poco, comenzó a recuperar una vaga sensibilidad en su piel. Tenía algo pesado encima, cubriéndola. ¿Se encontraba en su cama? Trató de abrir los ojos para comprobarlo, más no lo consiguió. Sus párpados pesaban tanto como si no los hubiera cerrado por días enteros. Trató entonces de mover los dedos, pero tampoco logró nada.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Estaría atrapada en alguna clase de alucinación?

No, no podía ser, porque razonaba con claridad. Su mente estaba despierta, pero su cuerpo no.

Se desesperó. Qué horrible era querer moverse o separar los párpados, pero no poder hacerlo. Probó entonces con emitir algún sonido. Sintió un leve cosquilleo en la garganta, pero eso fue todo.

Resignada, tuvo que conformarse con esperar. Quizás sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que su físico reaccionara. Al menos sentía como era cubierta, eso ya era algo.

Pasó el tiempo lánguidamente y su cuerpo comenzaba a despertar con extrema lentitud. Lo máximo que había logrado hasta ese entonces fue mover un dedo. Entusiasmada con su pequeña hazaña, forzó sus párpados. ¡Bien! Se habían abierto sólo un poco, proporcionándole una vista nublada y oscura. ¿De verdad había abierto los ojos o seguían estos cerrados?

Entornó la mirada lo más que pudo, logrando distinguir entre la penumbra el edredón blanco con el que era arropada.

Un momento. ¿Blanco? El edredón de su alcoba siempre había sido color durazno. A demás, no olía a sus perfumes femeninos, olía… diferente.

¿Dónde diablos estaba?

Recuerdos fugaces se arremolinaron en su mente, siendo un poco confusos. Recordaba roces. Alguien la había besado. Ese alguien también había tocado su cuerpo. Perdida, comenzó a preguntarse si aquellos recuerdos eran reales. Sus músculos comenzaron a reaccionar un poco más a causa de la adrenalina.

Un ruido metálico la distrajo.

Adolorida, volvió la cabeza pausadamente hasta el origen del sonido.

Vio algo de color blanco. ¿Qué era? ¿Ropa? … ¿Cabellos?

_Sesshomaru-sama._

Su mente picó enseguida.

Esa no era su cama, ese no era su edredón y definitivamente esa no era su habitación. Eran los aposentos del Daiyoukai.

Lo volvió a ver en su cabeza, besándola y acariciándola. Se escuchó a sí misma gemir su nombre varias veces. Comenzó a sentir como una fuerte fiebre la invadía desde los pies hasta las orejas.

El sonido metálico procedía de la armadura del mononoke que estaba siendo ajustada a su pecho. ¿Acaso se iría? Las fieles armas tomaron su lugar en la cintura de su dueño, siendo sujetadas por su cinta. Corrió unos molestos cabellos plateados de su hombro y caminó hasta la puerta.

—Se… Sesshomaru-sama…

Llamó ella débilmente. Él detuvo sus pasos y apenas giró la cabeza. No lo suficiente como para mirarla. Lo único que distinguía de su rostro era su nariz, parte de su mejilla y su barbilla, de perfil.

—Aún no amanece —dijo él, con su tono frívolo y habitual. Posó una mano en la puerta, abriéndola—. Descansa.

Salió y cerró tras de él.

Muy confundida, Rin no tardó en seguir las órdenes de su Lord, y cayó profundamente dormida sobre aquel extraño y mullido futón.

…

Los brillantes rayos de sol le daban de lleno en el rostro. Molesta, cerró con fuerza los párpados para ver si lograba evadirlos. Se dio la vuelta y acurrucó más entre las sábanas, murmurando palabras sin sentido.

Palpó el colchón en el que estaba. ¿No era el suyo?

Se incorporó de golpe, forzando su cuerpo adolorido. El cobertor se resbaló, rebelándole su desnudez. Volvió a cubrirse lo que pudo, esperando no ser vista por nadie.

Miró a su alrededor.

Esa no era su habitación…

Los recuerdos la golpearon vívidamente al ver su kimono perfectamente doblado al lado de la cama.

—Entonces… no fue un sueño…

Susurró para sí misma, tomando sus ropas y examinando el lugar.

Era mucho menos iluminado que su propio cuarto. Y de mayor tamaño también. Una pared estaba ocupada por una inmensa estantería de madera repleta de pergaminos, papeles y cosas del estilo. La mesita desordenada seguía en su mismo lugar, aunque el pergamino que estaba siendo revisado la noche anterior había desaparecido. El resto del sitio era bastante sencillo y vacío. Lo único que parecía darle algo de vida, aparte de la estantería y la mesa, era una especie de pergamino colgado en la pared. Un estandarte, posiblemente. En él estaba representado en tinta china Sesshomaru-sama en su forma canina, más algunas letras en algún idioma que Rin no conocía y el escudo de la familia del Lord.

Se fijó en el futón en el que descansaba. Era mucho más grande que el suyo, tanto a lo largo como a lo ancho, y de un simple color blanco, sin ningún tipo de detalle decorativo.

Se sonrojó abruptamente al recordar cómo era depositada en él por el mononoke, al mismo tiempo que la besaba y desvestía.

El demonio la había tomado la noche anterior, en esa misma cama.

Cubrió su rostro por la vergüenza.

Había estado con él. Se había mostrado completamente desnuda ante el _hombre _que tanto amaba. Y, por más increíble o imposible que sonara, él le había correspondido. A su manera.

Hasta le había dicho que era hermosa. Rin se encogió. Su mente aún no terminaba de digerir aquello.

¿Cómo era posible que él, el Daiyoukai del Oeste, se hubiera comportado tan… afectivo con ella? ¿Con ella, que no era más que una humana? ¡No tenía sentido!

Si se lo comentaba a alguien -que nunca lo haría, por supuesto- la acusaría de lunática y se carcajearía en su cara. Ella tampoco lo creería, a pesar de haberlo vivido.

¡Si unas horas antes se había mostrado tan frío como de costumbre! ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto de repente?

—_Dime, Rin ¿Cuál es tu mayor deseo?_

Le había preguntado. ¿Por qué se interesaba en eso?

¿Y si él…? ¿Y si él se había encaprichado con ella? ¿Y si sólo sentía deseos de estar con una mujer?

—_Si es así, entonces ¿Por qué se afectó cuando vio que tenías miedo?_

Habló la sabia voz de su conciencia.

—No lo sé…

Respondió ella en voz alta. Su conciencia tenía razón. Que ella supiera, un… _amante_, o como sea el nombre de aquellos que solo quieren acostarse con alguien, no mostraba interés en los sentimientos de la otra persona. Sólo se limitaban a saciar sus propias necesidades físicas.

La cabeza y el resto del cuerpo le dolían de una manera horrible.

Frotó inconscientemente su brazo derecho, a ver si con eso lograba aliviarse. Pero el simple tacto le ocasionó que el dolor se volviera mucho más punzante. Miró entonces asustada su brazo y lo descubrió tenuemente amoreteado. Impresionada, exploró el resto de su cuerpo en busca de más cardenales. El otro brazo, sus pechos, caderas y piernas tenían los mismos moretones. Horrorizada, se cuestionó si lo que hizo el Lord fue en vez de acariciarla y besarla fue llenarla de golpes.

Cuando giró el cuello para inspeccionar su costado, sintió un agudo calambre del lado izquierdo, justo en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello. Se tocó la zona adolorida, descubriéndola inflamada y palpitante. Al igual que sus brazos, tocarla le dolía mucho más. Soportando el dolor del roce, delineó con las yemas de los dedos cuatro marcas circulares. Agujeros que parecían ser profundos.

—Me… me mordió.

Como si de un golpe se tratara recordó aquella sustancia espesa e hirviente que la penetraba tan dolorosamente, quemando sus músculos.

—Veneno… Me ha inyectado veneno.

¿Qué significado podría tener aquello? ¿Acaso quería… matarla?

Su corazón latió con mucha fuerza dentro de su pecho. Un zumbido penetrante se apoderó de sus oídos nuevamente.

Eso podría tenía sentido. Después de todo, había estado con una humana. Lo más natural era que, para no dañar su insigne reputación, acabara con aquella criatura inferior que había tocado en un arrebato de debilidad y deseo.

Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse ante la posibilidad.

—_Si de verdad hubiera querido matarte, lo hubiera hecho de una vez. De lo contrario, ¿Por qué sigues viva entonces?_

De nuevo su conciencia tenía razón. Si hubiera querido matarla, lo hubiera hecho al instante. Entonces, ¿Qué significaba la ponzoña?

—¡Agh! ¡Mi cabeza!

Tomó la cabeza con ambas manos ante el dolor. El zumbido se había vuelto lo bastante agudo como para sacarla de sus pensamientos. Suficientes especulaciones por el día.

Se vistió quedamente; hasta el simple roce de las ropas también le escocía en la piel. Se incorporó trabajosamente, apoyándose de la pared. Quería ir a su habitación. En aquel lugar sentía que cientos de ojos invisibles la vigilaban como si fuera una intrusa. Agradeció mentalmente estar en el mismo piso.

Salió del recinto a duras penas, sintiendo como los moretones de las piernas palpitaban ante cada paso que daba.

Encontró el pasillo desierto. ¿Qué hora sería? Debería estar cerca de la media mañana, por la intensidad de la luz del sol. ¿Por qué no había nadie cerca haciendo sus quehaceres o siquiera pasando por ahí?

Detuvo sus pasos de repente y contuvo el aire con un fuerte respingo. Todos en ese palacio eran youkais excepto ella. Todos tenían un olfato excesivamente sensible. El calor que sentía refugiado en el rostro la abandonó en un parpadeo. Tragó quedamente y se mordió el labio inferior. De seguro... todos lo sabían.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Por supuesto que todos lo sabían. Su olor debía ser bastante obvio. Tal vez hasta su apariencia física lo revelaría.

¡Qué vergüenza sentía! ¿Cómo los miraría a la cara de ahora en adelante?

Más dolor por parte de sus maltratadas piernas. Se quejó sonoramente.

Bien, lo primero ella llegar a su habitación. Ya luego pensaría en cómo solucionar lo demás.

A pasos lentos y pesados, recorrió el corto trayecto del pasillo. Las habitaciones estaban increíblemente cerca. Sospechosamente, mejor dicho. Aunque ahora sabía la razón.

Al fin alcanzó su querido cuarto. Apresuró los pies ignorando los quejumbrosos cardenales y se acostó en su futón, suspirando de alivio.

Hizo varias respiraciones profundas para relajarse. O al menos intentarlo. Su mano se deslizó mecánicamente las facciones de su rostro, ahora adornado de un ligero sudor frío a causa del esfuerzo.

Volvió a tocarse aquella mordedura. No había notado antes lo caliente que estaba esa zona en particular. Rin razonó que sería a causa del potente veneno que aún no perdía su efecto.

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta la sobresaltó. Al ver como Nitori entraba con el desayuno, ocultó disimuladamente la herida con el cuello de su kimono.

La nana se le acercó con un semblante que Rin jamás había visto en ella. Estaba completamente seria. Inmutable. Justo como Sesshomaru-sama.

No hubo un saludo cariñoso ni una sonrisa afable. Sólo una mirada afilada y la bandeja empujada en su regazo.

Lo sabía.

¿Por qué estaba tan arisca? ¿Le molestaba lo que había sucedido entre ella y el Lord?

Un recuerdo fugaz de la sonrisa conciliadora de la youkai le hizo saberlo.

Estaba dolida. Dolida con ella por su falta de confianza. La miró de reojo, con la cabeza gacha. Sólo entonces pudo diferenciar un tinte de tristeza en aquella cara que siempre se mostraba tan alegre. El remordimiento le pesaba en la boca del estómago. Se sintió culpable y estúpida por no haber considerado seriamente la buena fe y voluntad de su querida amiga. Por querer llevar ese problema con el Daiyoukai por sí misma y haber ignorado tan crudamente la confianza y seguridad que ella y Jaken-sama le brindaban siempre, la había lastimado. De seguro el youkai sapo también se encontraba tan dolido como la otra.

Tonta.

Nunca tuvo que ocultar la verdad de ellos.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan orgullosa?

Revolvió distraídamente los granitos de arroz del cuenco. Apretó los palillos entre los dedos.

—Nitori…

Comenzó ella, mirándola de soslayo.

—Se marchó.

Respondió esta de repente con voz fuerte, interrumpiéndola. Rin parpadeó confusa.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Sesshomaru-sama se ha vuelto a marchar.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

*Suspira* ¡Hola, niñas! Lo prometido es deuda.

Ese fue mi primer Lemmon. Si les soy sincera, esta clase de cosas no se me da bien, ni me llaman mucho la atención (Es más, en algunos fanfics a veces hasta los evito -_-). Todavía creo que tengo mente de niña inocente -.-U

Pero díganme, ¿Qué tal lo hice? ¿Me quedó bien? Me esforcé muchísimo para que quedara lo mejor posible, con los dos dentro de sus personalidades, a mi parecer (O eso espero). Tuve que leer mucho material de lemmon (_) para hacerme una idea y tener las mías propias. Así que también espero que me perdonen si quedó un poco… suave.

**DarkessRin**: No tuviste que esperar casi nada : ) Wow, ¿Es el mejor fic que has leído? *0* oh, me alagas, pero creo que todavía me queda mucho por aprender. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! **Okashira Janet**: Mujer, tienes razón. Es raro ver a Sesshy tratando de ser tierno. Y gracias a lo que me dijiste, corregí algunas cuantas cosas tanto en este capi como en los otros de arriba. ¡Me salvaste de volverlo medio OoC! Gracias :) Ahg, con la pesadilla… de verdad, si creo que estuvo cruel, pero si lo analizas, en ese tiempo (y en todos los demás) siempre han pasado cosas así... Rin perdió la voz por ver algo horrible u.u **Verónica**: ¿Cómo no me va a dar pena? Si mi mamá leyera esto… *escalofrío* ¿Me quedó bien este capi? **Ikegami_Lin:** me has roto la cabeza con la nevera ¬¬ Pero creo que me lo merezco por cortarles la emoción… en fin… Espero que te haya gustado : ) **DuffChan:** Ah, te sorprendí porque actualicé el lunes. Jojo (¡Beba Duff! xD) ¡Gracias por tu review! **Kumiko_nya: **¡lunes! Ah, cumplo mis promesas. Sí, sé que soy mala. Por eso actualicé hoy, para que no me llovieran ladrillos. Dime por favor cómo quedó. **Rom:** *risa malvada* ojalá que esto te haya aplacado un poco. Lol, que mala fui el viernes xD ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! **Katsuki:** ¡Pervertida! xD No te culpo, Sessh es muy hot. A ti que te gusta el lemmon, dame tu opinión con respecto al mío, por favor : ) **Joelise**: Primero una nevera, luego el Titanic. Jo, gracias, estuve inconsciente por varias horas -_- (xD) ¿Me sale excelente? *0* Bueno, espero que a las pobres gallinas no les haya dado nada xD Dime que tal salió esta vez, ¿Si? **Suzuki Haruhi:** D: Ah, qué pena que no puedas leerlo hoy u.u Bueh, tampoco falta mucho para el viernes. A la final, la pobre niña si tenía trauma por ver violaciones. Dios, que cruel fui. Pero se pudo recuperar. Ah, Sessh es tan lindo… ¿Me quedó bien? Reforcé un poco aquella parte cuando leí tu review, sólo por las dudas. **Rei sama**: es que pusiste "Impresionante" con mayúsculas en tu review y yo me quedé "*0* oh, wow" xD Lo de los bandidos… es triste, pero de verdad los humanos son las únicas criaturas que matan por mero placer. Sesshomaru es tan sexy… *suspiro*. Tú te sumaste a las otras tirándome un libro ¬¬ y lo peor es que era de historia universal, así que me dejó en coma. (lol) ¡Que no te de algo, que actualicé pronto! :) gracias por tu review, me hiciste reír xD **Karonchan:** ¡Hola, amiga! :D Espero que este capi lo hayas podido ver antes del viernes. Todas queremos ser Rin u.u Ella no se da cuenta de lo afortunada que es ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Y espero que te esté yendo bien : ) **Eru-chan**: Oh, sí, ámame (h) Actualicé rapidito para no dejarlas con las ganas xD No importa el doble review, a veces el se vuelve loco ¡Cuídate tu también! **Besshidvampire**: Lol. ¡Qué bueno que te animaste a comentar! Eso me da muchos ánimos : ) ¡Gracias por estar pendiente! Ojalá sigas comentando de vez en cuando. **Ako Nomura**: Ah, adoro a Nagisa. Es como una Rin pequeñita *0* me gustaría abrazarla. Y Kohaku… bueh, se descontroló, pero Sesshy no le hizo nada : ) ¿Te gustó este capi? ¡Ojalá te haya quitado las ansias! **Ritagatita**: D: ¡Perdóname! Por eso actualicé hoy, para que no me maten. Oh, habrá más amor, pero todo a su tiempo : ) ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! **Arya05**: Jojo xD ¡Llegó el lunes! Aunque ya era algo obvio lo que pasaría *0* ¡Me alegro que te guste mi historia! **ManteQuilla12**: D: ¡no me mates! Yo también quiero un Sesshy u.u ¡Gracias por tu review!

¡Listo!

De verdad… espero que me den sus más sinceras opiniones. Díganme francamente lo que piensan y si creen que le faltó algo o fue extraño. Quiero mejorar *¬* Si de verdad me quedó mal, pediré ayuda y subiré de nuevo el capítulo :)

Ah, antes de irme. ¿Alguien sabe si prohíbe responder a los reviews en el mismo fic, como yo lo hago? Es que no encontré nada en contra en las reglas de la página… bueno, nunca está de más saberlo.

¡Chao, niñas, hasta el viernes! :D


	8. ¡Sorpresa!

**Field of Fireflies  
**Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**8.** ¡Sorpresa!

Su mirada cayó con pesadez a la bandeja.

Se había vuelto a marchar.

Claro que lo haría. De seguro no quería que sus subordinados le dieran miradas indiscretas e incriminatorias por su repentino cambio de aroma. O tal vez no quería verla a ella.

Que ilusa y tonta era. ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar que se quedaría? ¿Qué lo vería a la mañana siguiente, como si nada hubiese pasado?

El picor comenzó a apoderarse de sus ojos.

—Nitori… —habló con la voz rota— Lo siento tanto… Perdóname. Tuve que haber confiado en ti. Lo siento…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar. Rin no estaba muy segura aún del motivo de aquel llanto. Sólo sentía la necesidad de llorar y desahogarse.

El abrazo maternal de la nana la arrulló, consolándola. Su mano acarició lánguidamente su espalda.

—Rin-chan…

En ese momento, alguien más entró a la habitación. Ambas se separaron y vieron como el pequeño youkai sapo se acercaba al lecho, con cara enojada. Pero al notar las lágrimas de la adolescente, aflojó el semblante.

—Oh, Jaken-sama… —dijo Rin entre sollozos, abrazándolo también. Éste se asustó ante tal reacción, pero no la rechazó —Lo siento, Jaken-sama… Perdóneme por mi falta de confianza. Tuve que haber acudido a ustedes desde el principio…

Jaken le dio palmaditas en el hombro, puesto que sus cortos brazos no podían llegar a su espalda. Dio un prolongado suspiro antes de hablar.

—Ya. Tranquila… no llores.

—Lo lamento —volvió a decir al separarse y mirar a los youkais.

Su nana resopló entre dientes, vencida, al mismo tiempo que retiraba la bandeja y la acomodaba a un lado del futón.

—Creo que nos debes una explicación, Rin.

—Sí… eso creo.

Rin contuvo el aire sólo por un par de segundos, para comenzar su historia. Justo desde el día en el que Sesshomaru-sama la había acorralado en el Patio Sur, después de estar con los niños. Hablaba sin pausa pero sin prisa, mostrándose sólo un poco cohibida ante las partes más escandalosas; como por ejemplo cuando ella lo enfrentó con Ah-Un o cuando él entró en el baño y lo usó mientras ella seguía ahí. Esa escena en especial había logrado que los ojos del demonio sapo duplicaran su tamaño original y su boca casi golpeara contra el suelo. Nitori sólo se ruborizó cuando Rin dijo que el Lord se comenzaba a desvestir con ella enfrente.

Finalizó el relato comentando vagamente la noche anterior, sin dar demasiados detalles reveladores.

—Entonces… siguió… em… besándome —su piel estaba al rojo vivo cada vez que decía eso— y… bueno… —volteó la cara—ya saben lo que pasó.

Nitori y Jaken estaban casi igual de avergonzados que ella. Esperaron un poco más para terminar de pasar toda la información recibida.

Para ellos –Y para Rin también, en cierto punto- era imposible usar las palabras "Sesshomaru-sama" y "Beso" en la misma oración, a menos de que hubiera una negación de por medio.

Rin los miraba de reojo, expectante a sus palabras. Aún no sabía si debía decirles acerca de la mordedura. Su mente se debatía fuertemente por aquello. Una parte le decía que no tenía importancia una mordedura, considerando… el resto de la situación; pero la otra parte le vociferaba que era algo sumamente importante y relevante.

A punto de abrir la boca para comentar al respecto, los otros parecían al fin haber conseguido algunas cosas que decirle.

—Vaya… —exclamó Nitori fuera de sí —Todo esto es… vaya.

Rin notó que Jaken-sama lleva un buen tiempo sin mover ningún músculo. Seguía con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y la mandíbula desencajada de su lugar.

—¿Jaken-sama?

El sapo tosió quedamente y al fin cerró la boca. Parpadeó un par de veces y se fijó en Rin de una manera muy extraña, como si fuera la criatura más rara del planeta. Carraspeó.

—No lo puedo creer… ¿Estás hablando del mismo Sesshomaru-sama que yo conozco?

—Eh… Sí —asintió Rin retraídamente.

—Es que… No puede ser. Él no se comporta así… Esto es tan… ¿Cómo es posible? —Cuestionó más para sí mismo que para ella —Aún no puedo creer que… no te haya hecho nada por faltarle tanto al respeto.

Rin se sintió agradecida por el ligero cambio de tema. Se encogió un poco de hombros. La verdad es que ella tampoco sabía muy bien por qué él no le había siquiera alzado la mano ante tanta falta de obediencia.

—Tampoco puedo creer que haya usado tu baño contigo adentro—Saltó Nitori, confundida. La chica sintió un nuevo peso en sus hombros y un rubor pronunciado en sus mejillas —. ¿De verdad le dijiste pervertido?

—Sí. Es sólo que… no pude contenerme.

—Y aún a pesar de eso, y de todo lo que le dijiste en el baño, ni siquiera te levantó la voz —razonó la youkai, con la mano en el mentón —. Ahora entiendo porqué se trataron de esa manera cuando estábamos haciendo origami con Chiyo. Y el porqué de tus tantos cambios de humor.

Rin asintió.

—Si hubiera sido yo, estaría ya tres metros bajo tierra —admitió Jaken amargamente, a modo de broma. Nitori alzó una ceja. Rin sintió las maravillosas ganas de reír.

—Sí, pero recuerda que tú eres su muñeco des estresante y de tiro al blanco —el sapo la fulminó con la mirada —. A demás, a Rin no sería capaz de tocarle ni un cabello.

—De hecho, no sólo un cabello…

—¡Cállate! —se escandalizó Nitori, amordazándolo con la mano. Vigiló discretamente la reacción de la muchacha. La pobre parecía querer que la tierra la devorase en ese momento.

El youkai al fin dejó de quejarse y la nana lo soltó, no sin antes taladrarlo con los ojos, advirtiéndole que no tocara ese tema. Nitori se aclaró la garganta y buscó otra cosa de la que hablar.

—Por cierto… tampoco puedo creer que el exterminador te pidiera matrimonio. Creí que sólo te veía como a una amiga.

—Sí —corroboró Rin, saboreando la amargura del recuerdo—. Yo también lo creía.

—Se veía venir —habló el sapo, como si fuera obvio. Las mujeres lo miraron interrogante —. Oh, vamos, no me digas que no lo habías notado —Rin negó ingenuamente. Él suspiró —. El niño ese estaba loco por ti desde hace mucho. ¿Por qué crees que pasaba tanto por la aldea cuando vivías ahí? Sin mencionar que se ha aparecido otras veces por aquí…

—Pensaba que se preocupaba por mí. Como su amiga.

—Eres tan tonta, Rin. Hasta yo pude notar cómo te miraba. La cara de bobo la percibía cualquiera. Repugnante —hizo una mueca de desagrado, negando con la cabeza—. Sabía que ese niño significaba problemas. Sólo mira cómo reaccionó cuando te negaste a irte con él. Cómo me lamento de que el Amo no lo haya matado desde un principio.

Rin frunció el entrecejo, molesta.

—Jaken-sama, no diga eso. Kohaku ha sufrido mucho para poder vivir como lo hace hasta ahora, no merece que le desee esas cosas.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero recuerda cómo reaccionó! ¿Quién sabe qué te hubiera hecho si Sesshomaru-sama no hubiera aparecido?

—Lo sé, pero… —se mordió el labio. Aún a pesar de todo, seguía considerando a Kohaku como su amigo, y sabía que en el fondo no era mala persona. Después de todo… cuando se ama y no se es correspondido, uno se queda devastado —No es su culpa. No le guardo rencor por lo que hizo; porque sé que no lo hizo apropósito.

Jaken la miró perplejo. Si creía que la niña estaba mal de la cabeza, ahora lo confirmaba.

—De haber sido yo, no hubiese dudado de quemarlo hasta los huesos —Mustió por lo bajo, dando por zanjado el tema. Rin y Nitori lo observaron reprobatoriamente.

—Y… —divagó Rin —¿Cómo se encuentran Nagisa y los demás?

—Ah. Nagisa, por lo que sé, está casi completamente curada— le dijo Nitori—. Pero su hermano y… ¿Cómo se llama? Yoichi, creo, se contagiaron también. Los demás niños se mantienen lejos de ellos por órdenes de sus madres para no correr con la misma suerte. Aunque según lo que me ha contado Hiroya, no parece ser nada grave. Quizás te vengan a visitar pronto.

—Me alegro.

—Mocosos fastidiosos… —refunfuñó el sapo, aún molesto. Rin alzó una ceja — ¿Qué?

—No. No es nada —negó restándole importancia — ¿Jaken-sama? ¿Qué tal va lo de los fugitivos?

—Siempre me preguntas lo mismo, niña — Ella se encogió de hombros —. Según lo que nos ha informado Takashi, por palabras del general, estarán en las tierras del Sur dentro de muy poco tiempo. Aunque aún no sabemos sus intenciones al dirigirse hacia allá… Tal vez quieran refugiarse en alguna de las islas…

—Quién sabe…—Apuntó Nitori distraídamente.

—¿No será que… Sesshomaru-sama ha ido tras ellos?

Rin se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. El sapo se extrañó ante la pregunta.

—No, Rin. Ya sabes que irá en otoño. Aún estamos a mitad del verano.

—Pero si los desertores se mueven a tanta velocidad…

—No. Sesshomaru-sama nunca cambia sus planes repentinamente. A demás, aún no tenemos el permiso escrito del Lord Rakuto, sin él no podemos ir a ningún lado.

—¿No tenían que recibirlo en el transcurso de esta semana? —Preguntó Nitori. Jaken asintió.

—Sí. Pero al parecer está retrasado. De cualquier manera, dudo que se retrase mucho más. Tal vez el mensajero encargado de traerlo tuvo dificultades en el camino… o quizás sólo se quedó dormido.

Otra duda asaltó la mente de Rin de repente. Se puso nerviosa ante la idea de la pregunta. Miró a sus acompañantes, de nuevo retraída.

—Y… díganme… ¿Cómo reaccionaron los demás ante… mi cambio de olor?

Los otros dos creyeron que el tema había finalizado anteriormente y se sorprendieron por semejante interrogación. Se lanzaron miradas furtivas e incómodas entre ambos, pensando en qué responder.

—Bueno… —dijo Nitori —se sorprendieron como nosotros, o tal vez un poco más.

—Oh… ¿de verdad? —Rin hizo círculos con el dedo en el edredón, distraída —¿Qué clase de cosas están diciendo?

—No querrás saberlo.

Esta vez fue el pequeño youkai quién habló. Nitori quería estrangularlo con la mirada.

—Por favor, díganmelo.

—Están lanzando algunos rumores —Contestó discreta y tajante la nana.

—¿Qué clase de rumores?

—De verdad no quieres saberlo, Rin.

—Sí, sí quiero saberlo.

El sapo suspiró. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Nitori lo detuvo. De seguro ella tendría mucho mejor tacto con aquellas cosas que el viejo youkai.

—Verás… A todos les asombró mucho el que sus olores se mezclaran tanto. En un principio, se preocuparon por ti, porque… —la youkai tragó incómoda —creyeron que Sesshomaru-sama te había… forzado. Y que por supuesto, luego te había matado.

Rin abrió mucho los ojos. La sola posibilidad de ser forzada le sacudía los huesos. Pero si se lo ve desde afuera, con la fría lógica de la personalidad del Lord, era mucho más probable que la hubiera obligado a que lo hubiera hecho con su consentimiento previo.

—Pero ahora que saben que estás viva —continuó entonces Jaken—, no tienen idea de cómo reaccionar. Tienen miedo de acercarse a ti.

—¿Qué? ¿Y por qué?

El sapo la miró como si fuera más que obvio. Quería responderle, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

—Porque… Diablos, no sé cómo decir esto. Digamos que les asusta que aparezca Sesshomaru-sama y los descuartice por estar cerca de ti.

—¿Qué? No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué haría eso?

—Ahg, niña, cómo preguntas. Porque sí y punto —Antes de que Rin pudiera protestar, el youkai se levantó y acercó a la salida —. Bien, Rin, Tonta —dijo refiriéndose a Nitori. Ésta lo miró con fastidio —tengo cosas que hacer, así que me retiro.

—¿Qué cosas tiene que hacer, Jaken-sama?

—¡Cosas! ¡Ir a…! ¡A ese lugar!

—¿A qué lugar?

—¡Exactamente! —Asintió él, saliendo de la habitación—¡Adiós!

—Cada día se comporta más extraño —soltó Nitori cuando éste se retiró. Rin hizo un ademán para levantarse, pero en seguida desistió con un quejido. La nana se giró para ayudarla —¿Qué ocurre, Rin? ¿Te sientes mal?

—No. Descuida, estoy bien. Sólo estoy algo cansada.

La youkai la miró perspicaz.

—Sí, claro, y Jaken puede volar. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te molesta algo?

—No… Sí. Aparte de los moretones…

Nitori la miró interrogante.

Rin reveló su brazo izquierdo, marcado por algunos cardenales. La nana se perturbó y puso mueca de espanto.

—¡No puede ser! —dijo entre dientes, tomando el brazo y examinándolo —No se supo controlar…

Rin se ruborizó y apartó la cara incómoda. Sin darle importancia, Nitori tomó con cuidado el otro brazo y corriendo la manga para verlo. Después, quitó de un tirón el edredón y descubrió las piernas. Tenía moretones y marcas a partir de la cara interna de las rodillas, hasta los muslos, supuso, porque no quiso levantar más la falda de la yukata.

—De verdad que perdió el control. Es increíble —Volvió a cubrirla con delicadeza —. Supongo que un buen ungüento medicinal y un par de días los borraran. Pero espera… —la miró entonces a los ojos, interrogante —dijiste que te molestaba algo más aparte de estos moretones. ¿De qué se trata?

Rin hizo un gesto de pena reprimida y descubrió la marca en su cuello, sin dirigirse a Nitori directamente. La nana pegó un ruidoso respingo y se acercó exageradamente para verla.

—Te inyectó de su veneno.

—Lo sé… ¿Sabes lo que significa?

La youkai la miró entonces con ojos muy abiertos y brillantes. Volvió a fijarse en la marca, como si aún no pudiera creer que estuviese ahí.

—La verdad, no lo sé. No estoy segura. Tal vez lo hizo inconscientemente. Ya sabes, siguiendo su instinto.

Rin hizo un ruidito de incomodidad. Nitori soltó un prolongado suspiro y le acarició cariñosamente la cabeza. Se levantó de su lugar.

—Quédate aquí. En seguida regreso con el ungüento. No vayas a salir por nada, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Su nana la abandonó con la bandeja en brazos.

…

Al fin después de unos tres días aproximadamente, los moretones daban señales de comenzar a desaparecer. Sólo prevalecían más constantes los de sus caderas y la marca en su cuello, que según se había visto en un espejo, no había ni siquiera cambiado su color verdoso.

Aún le costaba un poco caminar y debido a ello, casi no había salido de su recámara. También sentía algunos calambres y dolores de cabeza cada vez más fuertes.

Nitori, Jaken y Chiyo -a quién los otros dos le comentaron todo- la visitaban cada vez que podían, preguntándole siempre cómo se sentía. Según lo que Rin pensaba, tenían miedo de que el veneno deteriorara su estado de salud con el paso del tiempo. Ella, quién había escogido creer que los efectos disminuirían después de unos días, comenzó a temer un poco por sí misma al ver que no mejoraba demasiado.

Ya al quinto día, finalmente, fue capaz de caminar con normalidad, sin tambalearse ni sentir calambres en las piernas con cada paso. No había señales del mononoke.

Para despejar un poco su mente, y en vista de que se encontraba mucho mejor, salió por fin de su habitación para dar un pequeño paseo por algún jardín. Para mayor seguridad, el youkai sapo le flanqueó el paso en todo momento, paranoico de que algo malo le pudiera suceder a la chiquilla.

Casi no se cruzaban con nadie en el camino; parecía ser que todo individuo evadía toda clase de contacto con ella. Rin se entristeció. Se sintió de nuevo en su infancia, el primer día que pasó en el castillo y muchos de los youkais la miraban de una manera amenazante, mientras que otros preferían evitarla a toda costa.

En un redoble de pasillo, se encontraron con Ako, quien llevaba una canasta repleta de tubérculos. Probablemente se dirigía a la cocina.

—¡Hola, Ako! —Saludó alegre Rin —¿Cómo te encuentras?

La youkai la observó con los ojos desorbitados y el semblante pálido, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Miro a ambas direcciones preocupada y al no encontrar a nadie más, le respondió tajante:

—Jaken-sama, Rin-sama. Disculpen.

Agachó la cabeza como reverencia y se marchó apurada.

El rostro de la jovencita se ensombreció. Quizás salir no fue una buena idea. Jaken la miró con pena, preguntándose qué podía hacer para que se alegrara.

Todos actuaban justo como era de esperarse. Tenían muchísimo miedo de estar con Rin a solas y su presencia los ponía nerviosos.

Bueno, después de todo, cualquiera estaría así ante la chica. Su olor estaba tan mezclado con el del Señor del Palacio que les daba pavor la sola idea de estar en una misma habitación con ella.

Claro que, no era la muchacha quien los asustaba. Era el dueño de esa esencia tan amenazadora quien les ponía la piel de gallina. No se atrevían a hablarle, casi ni querían mirarla, por temor de que el Lord apareciera entre las sombras y les cobrara por haberse dirigido a ella.

Eso Rin ya lo sabía. Lo había notado de sobremanera en aquel corto trayecto hacia el Jardín. Lo que no sabía era la razón. Tenía algo que ver con su olor y todo eso, pero aún así, no terminaba de entenderlo.

Jaken suspiró. La niña podía ser tan ingenua…

La forma tan increíble en la que los aromas de ambos se habían mezclado en ella, y también la cantidad algo exagerada de ponzoña que recorría su cuerpo les daba a los demás un claro mensaje por parte del Lord.

_Ella le pertenece_.

Y aquel que osara a tocarla, pagaría las consecuencias de la peor manera posible.

Jaken sabía que eso de _tocarla _se refería al contacto íntimo. El acto sexual, por así decirlo. Pero como ya había dicho antes, la niña tenía demasiado veneno en su interior como para que los demás youkais quisieran correr riesgos. Era mejor guardar las distancias hasta que el ambiente se tranquilizara un poco.

Los únicos que continuaban su trato normal con Rin eran por supuesto Nitori, Chiyo y él mismo. Takashi no sabía muy bien cómo actuar y prefería no mantener una conversación demasiado larga con ella. Jaken sabía que, cuando Rin estaba cerca de él, se tensaba por completo, y alertaba a todos sus sentidos en espera de algo o _alguien_ inesperado. Cuando al fin la chiquilla se alejaba, el soldado volvía a respirar tranquilo.

En un intento de subirle los ánimos, Jaken sugirió ir a visitar a Ah-Un. La cara de la chica se iluminó ante la mención de su mascota y asintió encantada.

Ya en el establo, el dragón se mostró algo reacio al tacto de Rin. Al parecer, él también se sentía inseguro ante su nuevo aroma. Les costó mucho convencerlo de que nada malo pasaría si ella le acariciaba las cabezas un par de minutos.

—Ah-Un, soy yo —les decía—. ¿Me tienen miedo también? No lo hagan, por favor…

Pedía a punto de llorar. No era justo que su situación la apartara también de su querida mascota.

Al ver los vidriosos ojos que la niña exponía, el dragón se le acercó retraído y restregó sus cabezas contra las mejillas enrojecidas, en un intento de consolarla. El pecho de Rin se infló de alegría por aquel dulce consuelo y no salió del recinto del animal sino hasta muy tarde.

Superado ya el temor que le tenían, se comportaron casi igual que antes. Aunque en esa ocasión, parecían tener un carácter más cuidadoso y pausado. Sin embargo, a la jovencita no le importó en lo absoluto. Estaba muy alegre de haber recuperado la confianza de su dragón.

Alrededor de tres semanas después, el tenso ambiente no había aflojado demasiado. Los demás youkais aún la evitaban cada vez que podían, especialmente los hombres. Algunas mujeres al menos ya le respondían los saludos que Rin les daba. Nerviosas y precavidas, nunca se quedaban con ella más de lo estrictamente necesario como para intercambiar algunas palabras. Pero eso ya era suficiente, al menos por ahora. Era definitivamente mejor que ser esquivada e ignorada.

En una de sus cortas caminatas por el Jardín Sur, Rin vio con alegría como tres individuos bien conocidos se le acercaban a pasos cortos y rápidos.

Se levantó de los pies del árbol que la refugiaba en su sombra para recibirlos con una gran sonrisa. Sólo venían Riku, Sora y Nagisa.

Al estar lo bastante cerca de ella como para captar su aroma, los dos mayores disminuyeron sus enérgicos pasos, intercambiado miradas furtivas de interrogación. Nagisa, en cambio, se libró de la mano de la otra niña y corrió lo más veloz que pudo hasta llegar a los brazos de Rin. La abrazó entusiasmada, con toda la fuerza que sus bracitos podían dar.

—Rin-chan ¡Te he extrañado tanto! —hundió su cabecita en el pecho de ella, acurrucándose —¡Me hacías tanta falta!

—Nagisa… También te extrañé mucho —Susurró Rin— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya estás mejor?

—Sí, ya estoy mucho mejor —la niña se separó y le regaló una sonrisa risueña—. No podía esperar a venir a verte. Hasta que al fin nos dieron permiso. Pero mi mamá no quería que viniéramos…

—Nagisa… —Advirtió Riku a sus espaldas. La niña lo miró ceñuda. Pero algo en el rostro del chiquillo le dio a entender que era mejor no seguir. Sora también se les acercó. Tenía la misma actitud que los demás en el palacio.

¿Entenderían de verdad lo que significaba su cambio de olor? Sólo eran niños, después de todo. Aunque eran youkais, también… Quizás no comprendían del todo la situación, pero sabían que debían ser cautelosos.

—Riku, Sora —saludó Rin sin darle mayor importancia —. ¿Cómo están?

—Estamos bien, Rin-chan. Aunque algo aburridos… —contestó Sora, tomando asiento en el suelo. Riku la imitó.

—¿Aburridos?

—Sí. Es que ahora Yoichi, Ken y Kyuno se contagiaron y no podemos estar con ellos.

—¿Y a ustedes no les pasó nada?

—No —respondió Riku —. Nuestras madres tomaron todas las medidas necesarias para evitar cualquier enfermedad.

—Sí. Son unas paranoicas. Nos hicieron tomar medicamentos, tés y frutas cítricas por varios días.

Rin rió con gusto. Parecía que ignoraban su drástico cambio y se esforzaban por aparentar normalidad. La chica se sintió profundamente agradecida con esos niños.

—Todo fue mi culpa… —declaró triste Nagisa, aún en el regazo de la mayor —Si no me hubiera quedado en el río, no me hubiera enfermado ni contagiado a los demás.

—No, Nagisa, no es tu culpa. Esas cosas pasan. Sólo debes tener más cuidado para la próxima vez, ¿De acuerdo?

Rin acarició la castaña cabellera con cariño maternal. Había extrañado tener a la pequeña entre sus brazos. La niña le sonrió tímida, con sus ojos azules muy brillantes.

—¿Y tú como has estado, Rin-chan? —Preguntó discretamente Sora, después de un rato.

La adolescente se encogió otra vez. ¿Qué podía contestarles?

—Bien, supongo —dijo con un suspiro —. También me aburro un poco, los extraño mucho, niños. Y los demás parecen estar muy ocupados últimamente, así que prefiero no hacerles perder mucho tiempo.

—Ah… ¿Y Jaken-sama?

—Gruñón, como siempre —los cachorros rieron—. Anda muy agitado y desaparece cada cierto tiempo.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con lo de los desertores? —preguntó sagaz Riku, prestando mayor atención.

—¿Ya han escuchado sobre eso?

—Claro, es casi de lo que más se habla en la aldea.

Rin prefirió no preguntar por aquel sospechoso _casi_. Estaba segura que conocía el primer tema de conversación entre los youkais de la servidumbre.

—Sí, supongo que es por eso. Anda por todos lados entregando informes y documentos, a demás de que pasa mucho tiempo con el general y los soldados.

—¿Serán muy fuertes esos sujetos?

A Riku, como a todo niño, le fascinaba saber sobre combates. Siempre preguntaba por los detalles de las peleas de Sesshomaru-sama que Rin había presenciado en su momento, pidiéndole que le describiera cada uno de los movimientos y ataques del Lord y sus enemigos.

Rin se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quién sabe? He oído decir a Takashi que no parecen ser buenos oponentes. Pero sólo le preocupa el líder, Ryuma.

—Ah, sí, Ryuma-sama…

—¿Lo conoces, Riku?

El pequeño se llevó la mano al mentón y se fijó en el cielo, pensativo.

—No, la verdad es que no lo conozco. Sólo he oído de él. Mi papá lo ha mencionado un par de veces.

—¿Y qué ha dicho de él? —preguntó Rin. Sora se había inclinado hacia adelante, claramente interesada.

—Es un youkai serpiente. Es muy fuerte y se especializa en veneno.

—¿Cómo Sesshomaru-sama? —cuestionó Sora, susurrando.

—Creo que no —respondió también por lo bajo —. Recuerda que Sesshomaru-sama utiliza mayormente los poderes de sus espadas en una pelea. Era antes que usaba veneno, y eso era en muy pocas ocasiones —Rin se asombró de lo bien informado que estaba el niño —. En cambio, Ryuma-sama utiliza únicamente veneno, por ser serpiente. Si mal no recuerdo, mi papá me comentó… bueno, a mí no, lo escuché de casualidad, que bañaba sus armas con su tóxico para luego atacar con ellas. Pero al ser tan potente el veneno, las espadas y armas que usaba no tardaban mucho en desintegrarse.

Rin tragó saliva. Si era así, entonces con su nueva alabarda no debería tener problemas, si esta estaba impregnada de un youki maligno.

—De todas formas —habló Sora en su tono habitual—, dudo mucho que sea un reto para Sesshomaru-sama. No creo que haya nadie que pueda vencerlo a él.

Sin saber por qué, la humana sintió como su rostro era cubierto por un suave rubor. Sora y ella pensaban de la misma manera.

Riku alzó los hombros.

—Bueno, no lo sé… quizás Ryuma-sama no pueda derrotar a Sesshomaru-sama, pero sí creo que será un desafío para él —Sora estuvo a punto de protestar, pero el chico la acalló —. No escuchaste como mi papá y los otros soldados se referían a él —admitió sombrío —. Era casi como si tuvieran miedo de decir su nombre en voz alta.

—A todo esto, ¿Por qué lo llamas Ryuma-_sama_? —preguntó la chiquilla, contrariada.

—No lo sé. Costumbre, creo.

En todo ese momento que duró la discusión, la pequeña Nagisa se había adormilado en el regazo de Rin. De seguro todo aquel tema de peleas le parecía lo suficientemente aburrido como para dormirse. Cuando los otros dos niños la llamaron para irse, se acurrucó más en la muchacha.

—Cinco minutos más —pidió.

Rin se enterneció muchísimo al ver como la niña se negaba a soltarla.

—Vamos, Nagisa, que se hace tarde —apuró Riku.

—Bien, ya voy —se levantó y estiró con pereza de las piernas de la chica. Esperó a que los otros se alejaran unos pasos, creyendo en su promesa de alcanzarlos pronto. Cuando los sintió lo suficientemente lejos, la niña miró fijamente a Rin a los ojos, con una sonrisa traviesa —¿Ahora me crees, Rin-chan?

Ella se extrañó. Nagisa había cambiado su inocente rostro por uno muy sutil, que le quedaba por cierto, bastante raro.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

La sonrisa grácil de la niña se aseveró.

—¿Viste que sí le gustas?

Nagisa se rió por lo bajo, se despidió alegremente y corrió al encuentro de Riku y Sora, quienes la esperaban impacientes. Rin sintió que su corazón dejó de latir y que todo su cuerpo se tensó como si fuera de piedra. Cuando se pudo recuperar, notó que se encontraba completamente sola. Decidió que lo mejor no era darle vueltas a aquellas palabras, y se dispuso a marcharse.

Un punzante dolor de cabeza la sacudió de repente. Se apoyó en la pared del pasillo en el que se encontraba para no caer. Su vista estaba nublada. Genial, otro mareo. Últimamente se estaban haciendo muy constantes. Lo único que le faltaba era perder el conocimiento.

Sin importar el paso del tiempo, su salud no mejoraba. Los moretones ya habían desaparecido completamente, sólo perseveraba la marca de su cuello. Al menos ya no era de color verde, sino que había cambiado hasta ser de un llamativo color rosado.

Rin comenzaba a sospechar que había enfermado. Quizás se había contagiado de alguien... O simplemente ya le tocaba su resfriado anual. No era normal sentirse de esa manera. Calambres, mareos, dolores de cabeza y algunas subidas de temperatura que la visitaban durante las noches.

Tomaba discretamente algunos tés medicinales durante el desayuno y comía varias naranjas como medida preventiva. Había escuchado que las frutas cítricas combatían muy bien los resfriados. Aunque al poco tiempo de empezar a añadirlas a sus comidas, no pudo evitar volverse adicta a ellas. Devoraba al menos tres o cuatro naranjas al día, junto con otras tantas frutas, como sandías y melones.

Sin darle demasiada importancia a su nuevo hábito alimenticio –alegando que hasta entonces no había reconocido lo deliciosas que eran aquellas frutas-, Rin continuó con su vida casi con normalidad.

Jaken, Nitori y Chiyo parecían haberle otorgado algo más de libertad al notarla ya tan recuperada –La chica disimulaba bastante bien sus recaídas para no preocuparlos- y le permitían recorrer los pasillos de vez en cuando.

Otro cambio importante que notó al cabo de ese corto tiempo –unos cuatro días, aproximadamente-, era que ya los demás youkais del palacio la trataban como antes. Las mujeres, especialmente. Había visto como ellas se mostraban más amables y atentas con ella, preguntándole cada vez si necesitaba algo, cómo que le prepararan el baño o le cambiaran las sábanas. La chica pensaba que esa actitud quizás era como una compensación por el trato tan seco que le habían dado últimamente.

Sólo los hombres seguían mostrándose algo alejados de ella, pero al menos ahora la saludaban con educación al pasar a su lado. Takashi tampoco había cambiado demasiado. Aún parecía sentirse incómodo ante su presencia y nunca le hablaba al menos de que estuvieran su esposa u otros individuos en la misma habitación.

Bien, al menos había recuperado la simpatía de las mujeres, eso ya era algo.

Y también recibía algunas visitas por parte de Riku, Sora y Nagisa, dado que los demás aún no podían abandonar sus camas. No jugaban a nada, puesto que sin los demás no podían formar equipos decentes para competir. Se limitaban a conversar y escuchar las historias que cada uno relataba. Riku y Sora se veían un poco distantes con Rin, como si temieran decir algo indebido. La única que se comportaba con normalidad era Nagisa, quien siempre le sonreía risueña y no quería apartarse de ella.

Una noche, durante la cena, Rin experimentó algo muy nuevo para ella. Aborreció el pescado. Lo había visto tan corriente como siempre, hasta que se llevó una porción a la boca y lo saboreó muy desagradable. Sin poderse contener, tomó una servilleta de tela y dejó ahí el alimento. Era repugnante. Nunca le había dado tanto asco una comida como hasta ese entonces. Hasta el sencillo olor flotando en el aire le inducía nauseas.

Jaken la miró muy extrañado desde su asiento en la mesa, cuestionándose qué le pasaría. Sin esperar un segundo más, Rin se levantó, con una mano cubriendo su nariz y boca y salió a toda prisa del comedor, excusándose débilmente con una disculpa.

Pudo resistir el impulso de vomitar lo poco que había comido justo cuando se disponía a hacerlo. Sintiendo como se tambaleaba ligeramente al caminar, llegó a su habitación, cayendo profundamente dormida desde el momento en el que tocó el futón.

A partir de entonces, los síntomas del resfriado se volvieron más fuertes. Más mareos, náuseas, fiebre, dolores de cabeza y calambres. Lo único que le parecía raro en aquella gripe era no haber estornudado ni tosido ninguna vez.

Su trío de guardianes –Nitori, Chiyo y Jaken-, multiplicaron sus cuidados para con ella al verla tan enferma. Nitori la acompañaba a todos lados y la ayudaba a subir y bajar las escaleras, Chiyo le preparaba diferentes remedios caseros para mejorar su salud y Jaken, a demás de que revoloteaba por todos lados en busca de plantas medicinales, la vigilaba fijamente, pegado de Nitori.

También entre los tres la habían persuadido de no salir tan a menudo, creyendo que con el reposo absoluto podía apurar su mejora.

A Rin ya le pareció que exageraban.

Una brillante mañana, la chica despertó sintiéndose especialmente mal. Todo en su cabeza daba vueltas sin parar y el estómago le dolía de una manera atroz.

Nitori, como todas las mañanas, la recibía en su alcoba sonriente, deseándole los buenos días y extendiéndole el desayuno.

—¡Buenos días, Rin-chan! ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

El tono amable de su nana se había convertido en un potente chillido que le taladraba sin piedad los tímpanos.

—Creo que estoy peor —admitió, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

La youkai frotó su espalda, ayudándola a incorporarse.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes? —preguntó bajando el volumen. Rin se lo agradeció.

—Cabeza, mareos y estómago —resumió. Abrió los ojos y trató de fijarse en algún punto específico. Nitori le puso la mano justo en frente de la vista. La chica se enfocó en ella, sintiendo como los mareos disminuían lentamente. —Gracias.

La nana retiró la mano y la miró preocupada.

—¿Mejor? —Rin asintió—¿Tienes hambre? Te traje una naranja enorme y un té de manzanilla por parte de Chiyo.

Miró tentativa la bandeja con el desayuno. Su estómago tenía hambre, pero su boca no. Creía que si comía, aborrecería lo que sea que se llevara a la boca. Y no quería despedirse de sus preciadas naranjas. Conteniendo las ansias de vomitar en la garganta, se negó.

—No… gracias. No creo que pueda tragarlo.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos, concentrándose en desaparecer aquel dolor tan molesto y penetrante. Nitori alejó la bandeja, pero tomó la tacita de porcelana entre sus manos y se la ofreció.

—Aunque no tengas hambre, bebe esto. Te hará sentir mejor.

Le dirigió una mirada a la taza que su nana sostenía tan firmemente, y sin poder negarse la agarró y comenzó a tomar su contenido. Al menos podía pasar líquidos. Cuando terminó, la devolvió a Nitori y comenzó a notar como el buen té hacía efecto poco a poco. Con un suspiro contenido, se relajó, sintiéndose mucho mejor.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó inquieta la nana.

—Creo que ya estoy mejor… Pero aún no siento hambre.

Nitori dejó la taza de nuevo en la bandeja y se volvió a Rin, observándola pensativa. La chica ya se había acostumbrado a aquellas miradas, así que no se incomodó en lo absoluto.

Después de algunos segundos de meditación, la youkai se le acercó aún más y la olfateó sin vergüenza alguna. Eso sí asustó a la muchacha. Nitori siguió oliendo su cuerpo, desde su cara hasta su abdomen, pasando también fugazmente por los brazos y el cabello. Cuando hubo terminado, frunció el ceño a algún punto indefinido de la habitación.

—Eh… ¿Nitori? ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Con aquella pregunta, la nana pareció por fin volver en sí. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y se fijó entonces de lleno en la adolescente.

—¿Rin? —habló con una voz muy seria —¿Hace cuanto tiempo fue tu último periodo?

Con una mueca de desconcierto la miró, buscando el sentido en el cuestionamiento.

—Hace cómo… mes y medio —Nitori parpadeó varias veces, sin dar crédito a sus oídos —. Pero no importa, soy bastante irregular.

La youkai volvió a olisquear el aire, esta vez sin moverse de su sitio. Murmuró para sí misma unas palabras que Rin no llegó a escuchar.

—No creo que estés enferma, Rin.

—Sí estoy enferma. Tengo un resfriado —se defendió.

Nitori le sonrió de forma enigmática.

—No, no lo tienes.

Rin juntó las cejas, sin entender. Claro que tenía un resfriado. ¿Qué más podría ser?

Una parte de su conciencia le aseguró que no era ninguna clase de enfermedad. Al mismo tiempo, aquella conciencia reconoció la sonrisa de la nana.

Rin la miró interrogante. Nitori contestó a su pregunta sin formular:

—Estás embarazada, Rin.

**  
REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Lo he dejado en un "Tan tan taaan" xD Espero que me sigan amando aún a pesar de eso.

¿Saben? Me sorprendió un poco que a todas les extrañara, por así decirlo, el hecho de que Sessh se marchara. ¡Vamos! Es él. A mí me extrañaría que se quedara con ella. Después de todo, en el amine y en el manga, el tipo casi nunca está mucho tiempo con sus acompañantes. Sólo con Jaken, a quién arrastra para que lo acompañe (xD). Por muy enamorado que esté de Rin, no puede cambiar su personalidad de la noche a la mañana, aún a pesar de haber hecho lo que hizo. Necesita algo más de tiempo para poner en orden su mente y darse cuenta de verdad lo mucho que quiere a la niña. Pero tranquilas, que ese momento llegará. Sólo tengan paciencia.

Por cierto, creo que el próximo capi lo subiré el jueves, porque el viernes en la mañana saldré de vacaciones con mi familia (¡Hurra! -_-) y dudo mucho que me dejen estar en la computadora antes de irnos. Pero bueh… mejor para ustedes, porque actualizaré un día antes.

¡103 reviews en sólo 7 capítulos! *0* No saben lo feliz que estoy. ¡Muchas gracias a todas! :DDDD

**Ikegami_lin:** *hace un par de reverencias* gracias, muchas gracias. Y también por las rosas :D **Katsuki:** ¡Oh, gracias! Estaba muy nerviosa por la escenita -_- ahora espera a la próxima semana. **Nayru-san:** ¿Admiradora del fic? ¡Oh, wow! Te lo agradezco mucho. Perdona que este capi no tenga nada de acción -.- **Joeslie:** :D ¿Tengo talento y buen gusto? *cara de idiota emocionada* ¡Wiiii! *corre en círculos* ¿Lo dices en serio? Te juro que fue el primero. Y como dije antes, tuve que tragarme mi _inocencia _y leer mucho material x.X pero bueh, valió la pena. Para ser sincera, lo que más me aterra es poner OoC a Sesshomaru. Él tiene que ser como es, ¿Verdad? ¡Gracias por tu comentario! **Verónica:** *Le da un cubo con hielo y agua* Ae, disfrútalo xD Me alegro que te haya gustado. ¡Anda a hacer tu tarea! **Rom**: ¿Genial? *0* Oh, sí, discúlpame por ser tan mala u.u Pero tengo un límite de acontecimientos (que raro suena xD) hay que dejar algunas cosas para los demás capítulos. ¡Gracias por tu review! **Besshidvampire**: Ojalá puedas comentar en todos los capítulos :D ¡Muchas gracias! Me seguiré esforzando al máximo para que la historia pueda ser cada vez mejor. **Ferny:** Es que Sesshy es muy sexy. Demasiado para su propio bien. Actualizaré una vez a la semana, si se me es posible :) **Sarita**: Me apuesto lo que sea a que eres venezolana. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? El _épale_ y el _mira_ te delataron xD Genial tener a una venezolana leyendo esto (si es que lo eres de verdad xD) Espero que no te dé un infarto. Amas esta pareja porque son lo máximo. ¡Gracias por tu comentario! :D **Myri Weasley**: oh, vaya *0* Bueno, de hecho, la idea de la marca no es mía. La había leído en otros sopotocientos fics para cuando investigaba para hacer la escenita xD (no sólo de Inuyasha los fics, sino también de otros animes), pero antes de verlo, me rondado la idea en la cabeza. El significado de la marca será explicado de una manera muy pero muy completa más adelante. En eso me podrás elogiar todo lo que quieras xD ¡Me alegro tanto que te guste! Tu comentario me ha encantado, sí que sí. ¡Por favor, sigue dejándolos! Este fue genial *0* Me gusta mucho cuando dan tantas opiniones :) **Rei sama**: Te hice explotar xD ¡Wow, cuantas palabras tan bonitas! *0* siento que me sonrojo. Nop, a los traidores les toca perseguirlos después. Faltan, a ver… ¿este es el octavo capi? Faltan como otros tres más para que Sesshy los fastidie. Desapareció porque tiene sus razones para hacerlo xD Vamos, si cuando Rin lo besó se perdió como dos semanas. Tranquila por el libro. De hecho, me gusta la historia. Pero la universal, la de mi país aburre. Si me hubieras tirado un libro de matemáticas, ahí sí me muero xD ¡Hasta el próximo viernes, amiga! **Kumiko_nyan**: Te equivocas. Sesshy es súper hot. ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado el Lemon! (nunca me entero, ¿es con dos m o sólo con una? xD) ¡Gracias por comentar! **Sheritas-chan:** :D Descuida, lo importante es que hayas podido decir algo xD Espero que esta continuación no te haya dejado tan picada. Espera a la próxima : ) ¡Ojalá que puedas seguir comentando! **Suzuki Haruhi**: ¡We, qué bueno que pudiste comentar! Oh, sí, mira que mal la está pasando Rin. Pero ya pronto las cosas mejorarán para ella. En cierto punto. Dime qué tal te pareció este, ¿sí? **ManteQuilla**: ¡Otra más que dice genial! Me emociona tanto esa palabra… ¡Anda! Pues sí, sus motivos tiene para darse a la fuga. No importa, sigue siendo sexy. ¡Gracias por tu review! **Adara Honda**: Sé que es una lata esperar cada semana u.u En realidad, es casi lo mismo que esperar la publicación de un buen manga. Como Naruto. Hay que esperarlo cada viernes. Aunque me alegro que valga la pena :) Sessh será cada vez más tierno (a su estilo, por supuesto) conforme avance la historia. Pero todo a su tiempo.

¡Listo!

Muchas gracias a todas las que comentan con sus reviews, me dan ánimos para seguir con eso :) Y todas (os) aquellos que me siguen de cerca, pero no dicen nada. ¡Anímense! No muerdo xD

¡Hasta la siguiente semana!


	9. Restricciones

**Field of Fireflies  
**Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**9.** Restricciones

—No puede ser…

Es que no podía ser posible.

¿Ella, embarazada?

No escuchaba nada a su alrededor. Tampoco distinguía ninguna imagen en particular. Sus sentidos se hallaban completamente entumecidos y no parecían ser capaces de reaccionar. Su mente seguía repitiendo las últimas palabras de su nodriza, como si estuvieran en algún idioma extraño y necesitara comprenderlo.

—_Estás embarazada, Rin._

Embarazada… esperando un bebé. Un bebé de Sesshomaru-sama…

¿Era en serio?

Tenía que serlo... La realidad la golpeó como si fuera un balde de agua helada. Ahora todo parecía tener sentido. Los mareos, dolores de cabeza y estómago, las nauseas, el repentino aborrecimiento del pescado… hasta sus antojos por naranjas. Su cuerpo se sacudió con violencia.

—¡Rin!

Nitori, asustada trató de tranquilizarla con sus buenas palabras y caricias. Rin comenzó a sentir como la fiebre se apoderaba de ella de nuevo, desorientándola por completo. Ante este cambio, la nana se esforzó en recostar de nuevo a la chica, para luego salir corriendo de la habitación, murmurando algo como _Voy por ayuda_.

Su cabeza continuaba girando sin dar señales de detenerse. Se sentía verdaderamente mal.

¿Todo aquello estaba pasando? Gimió con pesadez al sentir una nueva punzada en las sienes. Le dolía tanto… ¿Por qué no se detenía? Si seguía así lo más seguro era que perdiera el conocimiento en cuestión de minutos. Cada vez le costaba más respirar con regularidad.

Unos pasos apurados se aproximaron a ella. Aquellas personas se reunieron a su alrededor, dándole sombra de la luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Hablaban en susurros un montón de palabras que su mente no alcanzó a descifrar.

Un olor muy fuerte y mentolado se coló por su nariz y le ocasionó un nuevo estremecimiento. Alguien blandía en su nariz alguna clase de remedio que parecía tener un buen efecto.

Poco a poco, las voces e imágenes se fueron haciendo cada vez más nítidas, hasta que pudo reconocerlas al fin. Aún no se sentía del todo estable, pero era definitivamente mejor que estar en aquel oscuro transe. El dolor de cabeza se había convertido en un lejano palpitar que amenazaba con extinguirse en algún lugar de su mente.

Distinguió como Chiyo retiraba una taza de arcilla de su rostro, llevándose consigo aquel olor. Se trataba de su nueva infusión, y vaya que había sido efectiva. La anciana le regaló una sonrisa de alivio que pareció allanar más sus facciones hundidas, dándole un aspecto mucho mayor.

Nitori suspiraba a sus espaldas, liberando todo el temor con el que cargaba. Se llevó una mano al pecho para relajar su corazón. Al lado de la anciana youkai se encontraba Jaken, cuyo color verde se había tornado casi blanco ante el susto. Se notaba muy nervioso y sobresaltado. La miraba con los ojos desorbitados, pendiente de cada movimiento que la chica omitiera.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó la anciana con un murmullo.

—Eso creo.

El ambiente terriblemente tenso se aflojó ante la respuesta casi normal de la niña. Al parecer, todos temían que no pudiera hablar.

—Nos diste un buen susto, pequeña… —continuó Chiyo, suspirando aliviada —Que bueno que no fue nada grave.

—¿Qué fue lo que me sucedió?

—No estoy muy segura —contestó Nitori en sigilo, pensativa —. Tu pulso disminuyó mucho, Rin. Palideciste de repente y tu piel se heló en un segundo. Tenía mucho miedo…

—¿Se me heló la piel? Pero sentí… como si tuviera fiebre.

Nitori y Chiyo intercambiaron miradas interrogativas. El sapo no le quitaba la vista de encima a la chica.

—¿Te sientes bien ahora? —preguntó Nitori.

—Sí. Casi no me duele la cabeza. Sólo estoy algo aturdida.

—Es natural… —soltó Chiyo con un soplido.

—¿Sí estaba en lo correcto? —Nitori se alzó ante la anciana.

—Sí, completamente.

Rin las miraba interrogante. Aunque ya sabía bastante bien de lo que hablaban. Antes de que alguna pudiera contestarle, la chica fue quien habló:

—Entonces, es cierto… estoy… estoy…

—Sí, es verdad —corroboró la nana, posando la mano en su antebrazo

—Ya veo… —luchó por mantener estable su respiración.

—Rin… No deberías estar triste. Es de hecho una noticia muy feliz —consoló la youkai, con un tono tranquilizador —. Vas a ser mamá, Rin —Cómo la adolescente no parecía reaccionar, Nitori se preocupó aún más —. ¿Acaso eso te entristece?

Rin ciertamente no sabía que responder. Ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo debía actuar ante aquella situación.

—No… no es eso. Es sólo que… me cuesta creerlo, es todo.

—Oh, pequeña —su nana no pudo contener el abrazarla apaciblemente, odiaba ver a su querida niña en ese estado —. Descuida, todo estará bien, ya lo verás.

—Gracias, Nitori-chan. Chiyo, Jaken-sama… no sé qué haría sin ustedes.

—Tranquila, Rin. Sabes que siempre te estaremos cuidando —respondió la anciana con una dulce sonrisa.

—¿Jaken? ¿No dirás nada?

El sapo parpadeó un par de veces al escuchar cómo era llamado por Nitori. Despegó al fin la vista de la humana para dirigirse a la youkai de cabellera ocre.

—¿Tampoco terminas de creerlo?

Negó un par de veces con la cabeza.

—Pues no era de extrañarse —dijo Chiyo con soltura —. Ya se veía venir.

—¿Qué? —preguntó abrumada la chica.

—Pero aún así es muy joven. Todavía es una niña… ¿Se habrá dado cuenta Sesshomaru-sama…? —continuó Nitori algo sombría, ignorándola. Chiyo sólo se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Se marchó al día siguiente…

—Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. No se habrá sabido contener.

—¿Tú crees?

—¿De qué están hablando? —demandó Rin alzando la voz. Los demás la miraron estupefactos.

Chiyo negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que le regalaba un gesto cabizbajo.

—No es nada, Rin, no te preocupes. Ahora, creo que sería mejor dejarte descansar. Necesitas recobrar energías para que tu cachorro pueda crecer sin problemas —la chica se ruborizó escandalosamente. Dando por acabada la conversación, los individuos desfilaron hasta la salida. Excepto el youkai sapo, quien esperó a que las otras dos salieran para dirigirse a la niña.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó por lo bajo, preocupado.

—Necesito algo de tiempo —respondió con el mismo tono desanimado.

Jaken la miró lánguidamente, sin saber qué decirle.

—Cuídate mucho —dijo —. Ahora más que nunca.

—Lo haré. Y, Jaken-sama —llamó ella antes de que se retirara. El sapo volteó y descubrió una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento en Rin —. Muchas gracias.

El youkai le sonrió de la misma manera antes de salir de la estancia.

Respiró profundo al oír la puerta cerrarse. Recorrió su cuarto con la mirada vacía, solamente por hacer algo. Se encogió en sí misma, nerviosa. Con un nuevo suspiro de tristeza, decidió posponer su debate mental para otro momento. Lo único que quería hacer en ese entonces era dormir por muchas horas. Dormir y no saber nada más.

…

Se había despertado cerca de la media tarde, pero no se sentía descansada en lo absoluto. Un repentino rugido proveniente de su estómago le llamó la atención. Sin planteárselo seriamente, decidió bajar a pedir algo de comer en las cocinas. Pero no fue nada fácil. Aparentemente, sus síntomas se habían incrementado con la noticia del embarazo. Era como si su cuerpo le dijera: _Ahora que lo sabes, te lo haré notar de verdad_. Llegó trabajosamente hasta el primer piso del Gran Palacio. Sin embargo, apenas su pie bajó del último escalón, un estallido la aturdió de repente, amenazando con hacerla caer.

—¡Rin! ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Nitori corrió hacia la muchacha, siendo ella el origen del alboroto. Una sarta de regaños y precauciones la inundaron al instante. La nana no podía creer que Rin hubiera sido tan imprudente como para bajar las escaleras ella sola.

—Lo siento, Nitori… —dijo Rin retraída —Es que sentía hambre.

Al ver el semblante apenado de la adolescente, la youkai se apaciguó casi forzadamente.

—Tuviste que haberme llamado. Es peligroso para ti bajar las escaleras. ¡Sólo mírate! Pareces estar a punto de derrumbarte.

—Lo siento—repitió ruborizándose y bajando la cabeza—. No quería molestarte.

—Sabes que no me molestas—replicó Nitori—. Bueno, supongo que ahora no importa. Ven, te acompañaré a que comas algo.

Caminaron calladas el corto trayecto. La nana no dejó de estar pendiente de la humana ningún segundo, temerosa de que se desestabilizara de nuevo.

Ya en el comedor, la sentó con cuidado en su lugar. Le pidió que la esperara un momento y salió por las puertas a toda prisa. Al verse sola de nuevo, Rin se sintió increíblemente pequeña en aquel enorme y silencioso recito. Miró de soslayo el puesto que quedaba justo en frente del suyo; era el que ocupaba Jaken-sama ¿Dónde se encontraría? Luego se fijó en el puesto a la cabeza de la mesa; que era el puesto del Amo del Castillo. Se removió en el asiento al imaginarse a sí misma siendo examinada bajo la dura mirada del Lord. Aquellos tiempos de _acoso_ le parecían tan lejanos ahora…

El sonido de las puertas corriéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos. Nitori depositó la bandeja en la mesa, sentándose a su izquierda. En un santiamén, la cena temprana había desaparecido bajo el hambre atroz de la muchacha. Devoró todo sin soltar ni una palabra, casi con desesperación. Notó como la nana había incrementado las porciones discretamente, asegurándose quizás de que su apetito sería voraz. Y no se equivocó. Comió entonces con gusto los trozos de naranja tan expertamente cortados sin toparse con ni una sola semilla.

Nitori no se alejó ni le habló. Sólo se limitaba a vigilarla con ojo alerta. Rin reparó en que aquella era la primera vez que era acompañada por alguien –aparte de por el Lord y Jaken-sama- a comer en el comedor principal. Aunque extrañaba las vagas pláticas con el demonio sapo.

—Muchas gracias por la comida.

La última cáscara de la fruta fue depositada de vuelta en el plato.

—¿Te quieres ir ya?

—Sí. Aún me siento algo cansada.

—Y con todo lo que comiste, sin duda dormirás toda la noche como un tronco —afirmó jocosa la nana al dirigirle la mirada a los cuencos y platos vacíos de la bandeja —¿Cómo van los mareos?

—La comida los aplacó —dijo Rin aliviada —. Creo que podré caminar sin problemas.

—Igual te acompañaré para asegurarme.

Sin más plática que alguna queja por parte de la menor, se encaminaron de nuevo al tercer piso. A decir verdad, los mareos y dolores habían desaparecido por completo, y si no fuera porque se sentía muy llena y pesada, no hubiera sido diferente a una caminata normal. Al fin subir las escaleras no le parecía algo estresante. Ahora habían dejado ya de dar vueltas ante sus ojos y se quedaban completamente quietas esperando ser usadas.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, se echó en el futón sin reparar en nada más. Con un murmullo de satisfacción, se amoldó en el colchón, acurrucándose y arropándose hecha un ovillo.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Nitori al verla tan cómoda.

—Todo bien—asintió en un susurro. La nodriza se dispuso a marcharse para dejarla descansar, pero Rin la detuvo—. Nitori…

Se volteo, mirándola expectante.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Rin dudó. No estaba segura de querer hacer la pregunta. No, mejor dicho, no estaba segura de querer escuchar su respuesta. Pero aún así, era mejor arriesgarse.

—¿Cómo crees que… reaccione Sesshomaru-sama?

Nitori bajó la mirada con incomodidad, haciendo una mueca. Respiró hondo una vez. Le tomó algo más de tiempo fraguar una respuesta.

—¿La verdad? —preguntó. Rin asintió —No tengo idea. Sesshomaru-sama es alguien… impredecible. Es muy difícil adivinar sus reacciones.

La chica se desinfló por dentro, sintiéndose de nuevo insegura. Mordió su labio y apretó el edredón entre sus manos.

—Rin… —llamó su nana con voz de consuelo—Sin importar lo que pase, nosotros siempre te protegeremos. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Ella sonrió tristemente.

—Lo sé. Muchas gracias…

—Descuida. Que descanses, Rin —deseó en murmullo antes de irse y cerrar la puerta.

La muchacha se dio la vuelta, abrazándose a sí misma; juntando las piernas al pecho. No fue sino hasta ese entonces que se sintió embarazada de verdad. En su interior se estaba formando un ser, una nueva vida.

Iba a ser madre…

Un calorcito se expandió desde su vientre hasta su pecho. Era como si aquella criatura quisiera hacer notar su presencia. Sintiéndose abrumada por aquel calor tan agradable, acarició su vientre plano con cariño.

—Sí, pequeño… sé que estás aquí.

Murmuró dulcemente.

Madre… Sería madre. Era sorprendente, de verdad. En unos cuantos meses, sostendría ente sus brazos a un pequeño bebé. A su bebé.

Comenzó a imaginarse como sería físicamente. Diminuto y rosado fue lo primero que acudió a su mente. Rió por lo bajo, apostando a que sería sumamente adorable, con unas mejillas sonrojadas, redondas y tersas. Su cabello seguramente sería de color blanquecino o plateado, y sus ojos…

El corazón se le endureció al recordar al padre de la criatura.

—Sesshomaru-sama…

¿Cómo actuaría al saberlo? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber que sería padre? Padre… de un híbrido. Un hanyou.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, reprimiendo el sollozo.

Los hanyous eran, después de los humanos, por supuesto, su mayor odio. Los repugnaba. Apenas era capaz de tolerar a su medio hermano menor.

Lo que más ansiaba el Lord era descendencia tan pura como él, para que pudieran llevar por lo alto su valiosa estirpe, y con ello, seguir dominando con puño de hierro las tierras del Oeste. Comenzó a llorar, cubriéndose la boca con una mano. Ella lo quería tanto… pero no podía darle la descendencia que él deseaba. Sólo era una humana. Jamás podría darle hijos de sangre pura.

Si tanto repudiaba a los hanyous… ¿Qué sería del pequeño que crecía en su vientre? ¿Tendría al menos una oportunidad de vivir?

Se estremeció bastante al imaginar el severo semblante del mononoke. La miraba con asco. Con un asco y un desprecio increíbles, como si ella no se tratara más que de un insecto. Se imaginó como la obligaba a abandonar sus tierras con crueles palabras amenazadoras. Diciéndole que no quería saber nada más de ella ni mucho menos del bastardo que se desarrollaba en su interior.

Bastardo… ¿Es eso lo que su pequeño era? Lloró con más fuerza.

Dejaría su vida en el palacio, entonces, pero…

No, se equivocaba; rectificó amargamente, obligándose a pensar en cómo, según ella, actuaría el Lord realmente:

La mataría. Acabaría con ella y el no nacido de un solo golpe, sin ensuciar siquiera sus manos. Sí… eso era lo que haría. Después de todo, ¿Para qué exiliarla y dejar que el bebé naciera si podía cómodamente matarlos a ambos de una vez? Así evitaría también que su estoica figura se viera manchada por el rumor de una criatura híbrida nacida entre él y una humana.

Tenía lógica, ¿Verdad? Si odiaba a los hanyous, lo haría.

Lloró amargamente, abrazando su abdomen protectoramente. Recordó fugazmente el tono tan lastimero con el que Nitori le había hablado antes de marcharse:

—_Rin… Sin importar lo que pase, nosotros siempre te protegeremos. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?_

Eso significaba… que ella y los demás también creían que el pequeño no tendría futuro. La protegerían… No. No le importaba que la protegieran a ella. Sólo quería que su hijo tuviera al menos una oportunidad de vivir. Lo quería. No tendría más de un mes de embarazo y el bebé apenas si sería del tamaño de un guisante –según lo que Kagome-sama le había explicado anteriormente-, pero ya sentía que lo adoraba. Era suyo. Y también… del Lord. Aún después de tener pensamientos tan oscuros sobre su futuro casi seguro, no podía evitar seguir enamorada de él.

Después de todo… aquella noche se entregó en cuerpo y alma. Y aquella criatura en su vientre era el resultado de sus sentimientos por él. Tal vez por eso quería tanto al pequeño. Porque, al menos por una noche, pudo sentirse correspondida. Y eso era más que suficiente para ella.

Secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, sin soltar aún su estómago.

Lucharía por su bebé. Sin importar las consecuencias. Si intentaba matarlos, trataría de escapar, pese a las pocas posibilidades. Y si le daba la oportunidad de marcharse, la tomaría y desaparecería definitivamente de su vista. Criaría a su pequeño ella sola, probablemente en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, donde sería resguardada por el protector brazo de Inuyasha-sama, su familia y amigos. Estaba segura de que aquella villa era un lugar espléndido para que ella y el niño –o niña- pudieran vivir sin problemas.

Morir o escapar eran las únicas posibilidades… ¿Cierto? De todas formas, aunque sintiera temor, creía que era necesario enfrentarse al Daiyoukai para saber su veredicto final. Porque lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que le daría caza sólo por escaparse sin antes haberlo visto siquiera.

No importaba lo que ocurriese. Sería fuerte, por ella y por su hijo.

…

El tiempo siguió corriendo con su acostumbrada lentitud. La vida en el palacio ya se había convertido en su rutina. Sería tan extraño abandonarlo…

Todos los sirvientes ya sabían de antemano de su embarazo y siempre la trataban con suma delicadeza y precaución, como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento. Bueno, sólo las mujeres. Los hombres seguían prefiriendo evadirla lo mayor posible. Todos, excepto Takashi, que ahora se comportaba más simpático y paternal con ella. Usualmente acompañaba a Rin y a su esposa a tomar el té o a simplemente pasar el rato hablando; y nunca faltaba alguna indirecta de que él la protegería si algo malo llegase a suceder; a pesar de que nunca dijo nada sobre su estado. A la chica le parecía muy tierno de su parte el que el soldado la considerase como si fuera de su familia. También tenía muchas consideraciones con ella, como conseguir su té de hierbas favorito, o alguna fruta o simplemente pasar las tardes contándole alguna historia de su pasado.

A pesar de que todos –o casi todos- en el castillo la trataran de aquella manera tan cuidadosa, no podía evitar sentirse triste cuando notaba los gestos de sombría angustia que hacían cuando la veían pasar o la atendían.

Rin sabía lo que pensaban.

Ni ella ni su bebé tendrían futuro.

Era como si ellos, con sus cuidados tan esmerados, dijeran en realidad: _Es una pena…_ Quizás todo lo que hacían se debía a que tenían lástima. Lastima de que una joven mujer, a expensas de convertirse en madre, tuviera que morir. Y la ayudaban de esa manera sólo para consolarla, o en todo caso, hacer de sus últimos días cómodos y tranquilos.

Cada vez que alguna de las mujeres la interceptaba en el pasillo y le sonreía con aquella tristeza tan lúgubre, se sentía fatal. Sabía que no lo hacían con malas intenciones, pero al hacerlo, le recordaban discretamente que sus días estaban contados. O que pronto no volvería a aquel lugar.

Se había prometido ser fuerte y optimista, pero… no podía evitar sentir como el alma se le desgarraba cada noche al saber que su pequeño no podría tener la vida que se merecía. Ella quería creer que podría escapar y ocultarse. Vivir muy lejos de él y poder otorgarle vida al bebé que tanto adoraba ya. Que crecería entre sus primos hanyous y amigos humanos y sería muy feliz. Hasta el día en el que preguntara por su padre… Bueno, tenía tiempo. Se inventaría alguna historia sobre él, como que había muerto o algo así para apagar la curiosidad de su pequeño. Con suerte, si su cuento era lo bastante convincente, la criatura no querría saber nada sobre él.

Por las noches, antes de dormir angustiada, siempre encontraba el momento para cantarle a su bebé una canción de cuna. La cantaba bajito y muy suave, mayormente con la voz rota a causa del llanto. Era una tonadilla tan bonita… Su madre se la cantaba cada vez que se sentía triste o desanimada, e inmediatamente después de escucharla, recuperaba su entusiasmo.

Le habían dicho que cuando se está embarazada, la madre y el niño forman un vínculo tan fuerte, que hasta pueden sentir las emociones del otro instintivamente. El pequeño sabría cuando su madre estaba feliz, o cuando le hablara desde el exterior. Y la madre, de alguna forma diferente, podría percibir cuando su hijo estuviera triste, alegre o cuando quisiera llamar su atención. Le parecía un lazo verdaderamente hermoso. Definitivamente, quería que ella y el pequeño pudieran sentirse de esa forma. Por eso le cantaba. Aspiraba a que reconociera su voz y que pudiera tranquilizarse con ella y sus cantos. También le preocupaba que sintiera las veces en las que estaba triste. No quería darle un ambiente cargado de depresión. Esperaba que con su arrullo suave, pudiera disfrazar aquellas emociones tan afligidas, para que no se viera afectado por ellas.

Por otro lado, los síntomas no habían dejado de atacarla ni un solo día. Las famosas nauseas matutinas la invadían apenas se levantaba. Con suerte, la mayor cantidad de veces había logrado mantener el desayuno en el estómago. Otras tantas más desafortunadas, tenía que ir corriendo a algún otro lugar a deshacerse de los alimentos a medio digerir.

Se sentía alicaída casi siempre. La cabeza le daba vueltas cuando menos se lo esperaba, el chillido endemoniado le taladraba los oídos, la fiebre la visitaba mayormente por las noches, algunas veces nada más. Sólo agradecía que no fuera algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para alarmarla de verdad.

A pesar de no tener con aquellos síntomas demasiado tiempo, ya estaba tan metida en ellos que sentía que los traía desde siempre. Era como un círculo que no paraba de girar.

A veces se preguntaba si su cuerpo sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para desarrollar a la criatura sin mayor problema. Porque, por lo vivido últimamente, su salud estaba prácticamente por los suelos. Se alteraba por nada y todo le volvía a doler espantosamente. ¿Podría de verdad nacer de aquel cuerpo tan débil un bebé? Ojalá que sí.

Aquella tarde en particular, Nitori había subido el té y la merienda a su habitación, para ahorrarle la molestia y tormento de subir y bajar las escaleras. Rin agradecía enormemente todos los esfuerzos de su nana para brindarle tranquilidad y cariño dentro de aquella atmósfera tan tensa.

Se sentó a su lado, con una sonrisa algo triste.

—¿Cómo estás hoy? —preguntó, simulando interés en su aperitivo.

—Más o menos igual —admitió Rin, jugando con su naranja picada.

—Ya veo… la debes estar pasando muy mal… Cómo me gustaría hacer más por ti.

Rin la miró sorprendida. ¿Quería hacer más?

—No, Nitori. Al contrario, ya estás haciendo demasiado —la nana parecía querer protestar, pero ella no se lo permitió —. En serio. Lo que más aprecio es que puedas pasar un rato conmigo de vez en cuando. No es necesario que hagas nada más.

—Rin-chan… —la nodriza no pudo contener más el deseo de abrazar a su pequeña. La chica le correspondió el abrazo, dándose cuenta de cuánto lo había necesitado.

—Ya… —dijo separándose —Tampoco es para tanto —Nitori le sonrió con cariño—. Oye, Nitori… ¿Cuándo se irán todos estos mareos, nauseas, fiebres y dolores de cabeza? Porque te digo que ya me están cansando.

La nana rió por lo bajo.

—Bueno… estás comenzando el embarazo, es normal que sean muy frecuentes —La chica se desinfló—. Que yo sepa, en las humanas, los primeros tres meses son los de estos síntomas —Rin hizo una mueca de espanto —. Los siguientes tres son los más fáciles, puesto a que la salud mejora considerablemente y ya estarás gradualmente acostumbrada al embarazo. Y los últimos tres… creo que son los más estresantes, porque sabes que llegará el bebé y te comenzarás a sentir incómoda y ansiosa.

—La que me espera… —suspiró algo triste, acariciando su vientre. Sabía que era probable que no pasara de los tres o cuatro meses, pero nunca estaba de más ser optimista —Pero… un momento. He acompañado a Sango-sama y Kagome-sama durante sus etapas, y, al menos Sango-sama, no se veía tan mal. Le daban mareos y esas cosas, pero nunca tan fuertes como a mí.

—¿Y a Kagome-sama?

—Ella fue extraña —admitió—. Creo que si se sentía algo peor, pero lo ocultaba muy bien discutiendo con Inuyasha-sama.

Nitori se quedó pensativa un par de segundos más.

—Es obvio—dijo—. Porque su hijo no era humano. Era hanyou. Bueno, su padre es hanyou —Rin alzó una ceja —. A Kagome-sama, al ser humana, le costó algo de trabajo gestar un cachorro de hanyou. Como tenía una sangre… digamos, más pesada que la humana, pues es difícil no afectarse llevando a una de estas criaturas en el vientre. Pero en tu caso—Miró a la chica, como si le explicara lo más elemental— es diferente. Porque el padre es un youkai en su totalidad. Su legado es mucho más difícil de llevar que el de un ser híbrido, como fue el caso de Kagome-sama. Y tú, al ser humana y ciertamente, al ser tan joven, pues no estás debidamente preparada para cargar con semejante peso. Por eso tu cuerpo se debilita.

—Ah… ya veo. ¿Entonces tengo menos posibilidades de superar esta etapa, porque Sesshomaru-sama —emplear su nombre en aquella situación la hacía sentir tensa y nerviosa— es un youkai y yo no soy tan fuerte como para llevar su estirpe?

—Bueno… podrías decirlo así. Pero si tienes posibilidades muy altas de sobrevivir. Ten en cuenta que, como te he dicho antes, tu cuerpo es muy joven, y nunca había pasado por esta situación, así que no está acostumbrado. No seas pesimista. La madre de Inuyasha-sama tenía tu misma edad cuando nació él.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio. No la conocí en persona, pero he oído mucho de ella. Y créeme, no era ni más fuerte, ni más débil que tú.

—Vaya… —dejó escapar —Oye… y ¿Cómo es el embarazo en las youkais?

Nitori se sorprendió ante tal pregunta, luego, rehuyó la vista tristemente. Rin en seguida se arrepintió de haberle preguntado aquello.

Su nana había querido ser madre desde el momento en el que se casó con Takashi. Un par de años después de su unión, y tras intentarlo varias veces, finalmente quedó embarazada. Rin ni siquiera había nacido para ese entonces, así que nunca pudo conocer a Nitori en ese estado. Pero Chiyo se encargó de comentarle la historia, una vez, hace tiempo.

Nitori sobrellevó su etapa con mucha tranquilidad, tomando todas las precauciones necesarias para no sufrir ningún inconveniente. Según la anciana, en aquel entonces la youkai estaba sumamente contenta, casi eufórica porque estaba a punto de convertirse en madre.

Pero ocurrió una desgracia. El día del nacimiento, el pequeño se había enredado en el cuello con el cordón umbilical. Desafortunadamente, no pudieron hacer nada para salvarlo. Fue un varón, pero Nitori nunca pudo ver sus ojos abiertos ni escuchar su llanto. La nodriza quedó consternada. Aquel día, lloró por horas enteras y no probó alimento alguno. Chiyo le contó muy tristemente que no soltaba al bebé fallecido, pues tenía la esperanza de que sólo estuviera durmiendo y de que despertaría en cualquier momento. Takashi no se apartó de su lado en todo aquel tiempo. Su manera de demostrar luto fue mantenerse en silencio. No habló con nadie por bastante tiempo, sólo con su mujer. A los dos les costó muchísimo recuperarse de aquel golpe tan cruel que la vida les había dado. Nitori tenía tanto temor de que volviese a suceder, que prefirió no seguir intentando otro embarazo.

Rin se horrorizó ante el relato tan triste, hasta el punto de dejar correr un par de lágrimas furtivas. No era justo… No era justo que Nitori y Takashi, que eran personas con tan buen corazón, hubieran sufrido tal pérdida. ¿Por qué les había pasado a ellos? No lo merecían…

—Lo siento, Nitori… —se disculpó bajito Rin, con remordimiento de conciencia.

La nana tardó un poco más en reaccionar. Se notaba que a pesar de los años, aquel acontecimiento aún estaba muy fresco en su memoria.

—No…, tranquila, no pasa nada—dijo, tratando de aparentar normalidad. Se sirvió un poco más de té, más no lo bebió. Carraspeó su garganta ligeramente para llamar su atención —¿Sabes? Nagisa, Riku y Sora te estuvieron buscando ayer. Pero los mandé de regreso porque estabas durmiendo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

—Rin—le habló francamente—, tu prioridad es tu salud. Necesitas reponerte y descansar todo lo que puedas. A demás, estabas durmiendo como una piedra, hubiera sido imposible despertarte.

Rin suspiró. Le hubiera encantado estar un momento con los niños. Se aburría tanto estando sola…

—¿No sabes si los demás ya se recuperaron? —preguntó de casualidad.

—Eh… —la nana se encogió de hombros, pensativa —No, no lo sé. Supongo que se deben estar recuperando ya. Tienen bastante tiempo enfermos.

Cuando Rin estaba a punto de responder con una vaga afirmación, Jaken apareció por la puerta. Se le notaba agitado y temblaba como una hoja, a demás de que respiraba muy rápido. Probablemente hubiera subido las escaleras corriendo. A la chica le hizo gracia imaginarse al sapo dando brincos exagerados para subir los escalones, puesto a que era demasiado bajo como para pasar por ellos con facilidad. Nitori le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

—¿Jaken? ¿Qué te pasa? —El sapo pidió un momento alzando la mano, mientras luchaba por regularizar su respiración. Tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire de manera algo dramática, como si hubiera huido de algún fantasma atravesando una pista de obstáculos. La nana se impacientó —Ah, vamos, no exageres. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te atacaron las gallinas otra vez?

Jaken la fulminó con la mirada. Esperó un momento más hasta que pudo respirar con normalidad y procedió a entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Con aire tenso se encaminó lentamente hacia las mujeres que lo miraban expectantes.

—Ha vuelto—dijo al fin—. Sesshomaru-sama ha regresado.

Rin sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba estrepitosamente. El tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor en el espacio en el que su mente procesaba las palabras del youkai. Había vuelto. Estaba ahí, en el palacio. Por todos los Dioses, había vuelto. Estática como estaba, sólo podía sentir como sus músculos te tensaban. Los ojos le comenzaron a picar puesto a que no había parpadeado.

Nitori, casi tan sorprendida como ella, notó como el corazón se le encogía al ver como su pequeña entraba en un silencioso pánico. Sus manos comenzaron a apretar inconscientemente el edredón con tanta fuerza que los nudillos le quedaron blancos.

—Rin…

Ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza muy despacio, con los ojos bien abiertos y el rostro levemente deformado en una mueca de terror.

—Rin…

—No… no… no quiero… —comenzó a decir con apenas un hilillo de voz. Los otros dos sintieron un nudo muy apretado en la garganta al escucharla —No quiero… tengo miedo…

—Rin —esta vez la mano firme de la nana en su antebrazo la ayudó a volver en sí. Miró a la youkai con el miedo reflejado en sus lindos ojos castaños.

—Acaba… de pasar por aquí. Está en su habitación —anunció Jaken con un pequeño tartamudeo. Rin se tensó mucho más, poniéndose pálida como la pared. Nitori lo taladró con la mirada. El youkai sí que sabía dar comentarios oportunos.

—Rin—volvió la nana, con su tono apaciguador. La niña combatía para que sus labios no temblaran —. Escúchame —pidió más alto. Rin giró su cabeza para dar con la mujer—. Tienes que enfrentarlo. Es muy probable que ya lo sepa, pero aún así… —sus palabras fueron perdiendo fuerza hasta desaparecer. Realmente, no quería decir nada que empeorara la situación. La chica asintió quedamente.

—Lo sé… —dijo muy bajito. Jaken avanzó un par de pasos hasta quedar en frente de ella.

—Escucha —le dijo firmemente—. Tienes que ser fuerte. Debes hacer esto, Rin. Si llega a pasar algo…

—Nosotros te protegeremos—continuó Nitori, solemne—. No seremos muy fuertes, pero te podemos dar un par de minutos de ventaja.

Los ojos de Rin comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. De repente, la situación se vio mucho más real y estremecedora que en su imaginación. Las palabras de los youkais le daban a entender que todo aquello era en serio. Dentro de poco, su pequeño…

—No llores —pidió Nitori, también a punto de hacerlo—. Todo estará bien, ya lo verás. No creo… —su voz se quebró— que les haga daño a ninguno de los dos. Sesshomaru-sama… no podría…

No pudo continuar, dado que se encontraba abrazando a su niña otra vez. La estrujaba en sus brazos, como temiendo que se evaporase en el aire.

—Todo estará bien… —le susurró— Te lo prometo.

—Gracias.

—No dejaremos que nada malo te ocurra, Rin —prometió el sapo con tristeza. Ella le sonrió de la misma manera.

—Bien… —respiró profundo y se separó de su nodriza—Es mejor… hacerlo de una vez.

—Iremos contigo.

Se incorporó con la ayuda de Nitori, experimentando un nuevo mareo. Genial. Justo en el momento más indicado.

Con los dos youkais a cada lado, comenzó a atravesar el corto trayecto hacia los aposentos del Lord, donde sabía que la esperaba. En ningún momento Nitori soltó su mano, y Jaken no se despegó de sus piernas, mirándola furtivamente para cerciorarse de de que se encontrara bien. Una pequeña ola de paz la acarició desde el interior. Tener amigos tan fieles y buenos le hacía sentir consuelo y hasta un poco de esperanza. Las lágrimas dejaron de fluir antes de que abandonaran la habitación. Rin no quería lucir tan demacrada y afectada ante la afilada vista del Daiyoukai. Tenía que ser fuerte.

La mano de Nitori hizo más presión sobre la suya cuando se detuvieron frente a las puertas corredizas. Rin inspiró profundamente antes de llamar con los nudillos en la parte de madera.

—Adelante—ordenó la fría voz desde el interior.

Rin se armó de valor y abrió la puerta. Se soltó delicadamente del agarre de su nana.

El mononoke estaba sentado en su mesita desordenada, sujetado otra vez un pergamino entre sus manos y leyéndolo con poco interés. La chica quiso dar un paso adelante, pero sus pies no respondieron.

—Entra—volvió a ordenar, sin quitar la vista del pergamino. Fue entonces cuando las piernas de Rin hicieron caso y dieron un par de pasos adelante. Nitori y Jaken hicieron el ademán de entrar con ella, pero algo se los impidió—. Ustedes dos, retírense. Y cierren la puerta—Rin volteó asustada, preguntándoles con la mirada que era lo que debía hacer. Ellos se quedaron paralizados en su lugar—. Es una orden—recalcó el Daiyoukai firmemente. Nitori y Jaken se despidieron de la chica, no sin antes dirigirle miradas de aliento y confianza.

Rin se quedó a solas con el Lord.

Sesshomaru-sama, justo como la última noche que lo había visto, no pareció dar especial interés en su presencia, puesto a que no dejaba de leer el papel. La chica no sabía si eso la tranquilizaba o la desesperaba aún más. Una vocecita en su cabeza le recriminó por ser tan asustadiza. Ella la ignoró. El mononoke no daba señales de saberse acompañado.

En un arrebato de coraje, decidió adelantarse. El silencio la ponía mucho más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

—Sesshomaru-sama… —titubeó— yo… yo estoy…

—Lo sé —dijo el Lord, aún sin mirarla—. Sé que estás en espera.

Su corazón volvió a encogerse al ver como se levantaba de su lugar y se dirigía hacia ella con su paso regular.

Todos los planes de huída que había formulado en su mente se desvanecieron en un parpadeo. Su alta figura le pareció más intimidante que nunca. Rin no retrocedió, porque sabía que no tenía caso impedir lo inevitable. Sólo se balanceó un poco hacia atrás para sentirse algo más segura. Sus brazos fueron instintivamente a su vientre, en un reflejo para proteger a la criatura. El Lord lo notó. Se alzó frente a ella, amenazante, atravesándola con su mirada dorada. Rin se la devolvió, queriendo parecer valiente. Al menos moriría con la cabeza en alto.

El mononoke hizo un movimiento repentino con la mano. Rin supo que había llegado la hora. Cerró con fuerza los párpados y giró la cabeza, sin bajarla. Los brazos apretaron más fuerte su cintura. No podría protegerlo, pero al menos lo intentaría.

Espero por un golpe que nunca llegó.

Extrañada, volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia él y lo miró interrogante.

—¿No piensa matarme?

—No.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

—¿Desterrarme?

El Lord frunció el entrecejo.

—No.

—¿Enton…?

—De ahora en adelante, está prohibido que abandones los terrenos del castillo. Y mucho menos sin la debida compañía—la interrumpió. Rin entreabrió la boca con desconcierto. Estuvo dispuesta a preguntar algo, pero él no se lo permitió—. Serás escoltada a los jardines por dos guardias y tu nodriza. Ella te acompañará a todo lugar en todo momento, incluso a los baños. No saldrás al exterior, ni siquiera acompañada, a partir del ocaso. Después de la cena, te dirigirás a tus aposentos inmediatamente y no saldrás de ellos sino hasta la mañana siguiente. Está prohibido desviarse o distraerse ¿Quedó claro?

Los hombros de la chica se relajaron, pero sus cejas seguían juntas en aquella expresión de confusión. El Lord aguardó impacientemente a que ella le respondiera.

—¿Qué…? —se aventuró a decir. Se vio nuevamente interrumpida por la voz demandante.

—¿Te quedó claro, Rin?

La volvió a mirar penetrante, exigiéndole la respuesta. Ella vaciló nerviosa.

—Ah… S-sí.

—Bien.

Dijo con su tono ecuánime de costumbre para luego salir de la habitación, por su lado, sin siquiera dirigirle una última mirada o palabra.

Al sentirse sola en aquella habitación que no era suya, y después de todo lo que había pasado, sintió como otro nuevo y molesto mareo acudía a empeorar su situación. Su cuerpo se tambaleó, amenazando peligrosamente con dejarla caer. Otra vez le dolía la cabeza y le daba muchísimas vueltas. Cuando supo que sus piernas ya no podrían sostenerla más, sintió como alguien corría hasta ella y evitaba su caída. Nitori la sostuvo por la espalda y la acompañó hasta el piso, recostando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Rin… ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Jaken llegó hasta su lado con la misma mueca que la nana. La chica respiró hondo y los miró, también sin entender.

—No tengo idea.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... ****REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Ah, perdonen la demora. He tenído un par de cosas que hacer hoy, pero saqué el tiempo suficiente como para ojear y corregir este capítulo para subirlo. Que por cierto, espero que les haya gustado.

Pobre Rin, que síntomas más fuertes tiene. Bueno, es que llevar un cachorro de Sessh en el vientre tampoco es tan fácil (porque es ÉL *babas*). Y aún a pesar de todo, creo que la reacción del mononoke me quedó bastante acertada, para mi gusto. Y por supuesto que lo sabía. Sesshomaru lo sabe todo, por eso es tan genial *más babas*

**Ikegami_lin:** Ya está, el amor de nuestras vidas ha vuelto y se quedará un poquito más. Que malo es, la deja mucho tiempo sola -.- Espero que este te haya gustado. **ManteQuilla**: ¿Qué te parece como lo ha tomado? Muy serio, quizás, pero así es él. Pero tranquila, ya pronto dejará de ser así. Un poquito xD **Aire**: *0* oh, gracias. Sé que la embaracé muy pronto (que raro suena xD), pero todo está fríamente calculado, no podría hacerlo diferente. ¡Gracias por las felicitaciones! :D *corre en círculos*. **Suzuki Haruhi**: Cuando leí tu review pensé "Anda, esta está igual que Rin xD" pero, naturalmente, no les ha hecho nada. Sesshy es bueno, en el fondo. Muy al fondo. Y nunca podría lastimar a Rin :) ¿Tengo una fan? *0* oh, que halagada me siento (h) ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! :D **Besshidvampire**: Todas quisiéramos ser ella. Qué suerte tiene. Y hasta que al fin el sexy hombre le dio la gana de aparecer, haciendo gala de su inmutable personalidad -.- Pero en fin… ¡Espero que te haya gustado! **Rom**: Cada vez que alguien me pone "Genial" siento como el autoestima se me hincha xD Muchas gracias por estar tan pendiente :) **Eru-chan**: *0* ¡Amas mi fic! ¡Me amas a mí! *pone cara de estúpida emocionada* gracias, muchas gracias. Y claro que Sessh la quiere. Es Rin, la adora, aunque aún no se dé mucha cuenta xD ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! **Verónica**: Calma, que ya apareció nuestro amor. Me entusiasma mucho que leas mi fic *0* aún a pesar de tener clases xD Por lo del cachorro… la verdad, ni idea xD ¿sugerencias? **Katsuki:** aw, gracias *cara de penita*, nunca esperé tan buena acogida. Dime que tal estuvo este, por favor :) **Rei-sama**: Me gustan tus reviews *0* eres una de las pocas personas que comenta cada pequeño detalle xD "es que Sesshomaru tiene puntería hasta para eso". No tienes idea de la carcajada que pegué. Claro que la tiene, es Sesshomaru, después de todo *babas* Y no, no serán gemelos. ¡Pobre! Si con uno ya sufre, imagínate con dos. La verdad, para mi Sessh tampoco tiene cara de ser padre, pero como este es mi fic, todo puede ser posible (*aparece un cerdo volando* Ok, quizás no tanto ¬¬) ¡Ecuaciones no, te lo ruego! Lo mío son las palabras, no los números. No nos llevamos bien, siempre me fallan, los muy *censurado*. ¡Gracias por comentar! ¿Estarás de vacaciones también? xD **Emihiromi**: No te preocupes por no mandar review, no es tu culpa que el internet falle (dímelo a mi -_-). Pero… ¡dime por qué estás triste! Me has dejado con la duda. Dímelo, o… o… no sé, hago algo. ¡Dímelo! ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Necesito corregir algo? D: igual… ¡Gracias por tu review! :) **Sheritas-chan**: ¿Descompusiste tu computadora? Oo Que bestia xD Sip, embarazada de nuestro amor imposible. Suertuda ¬¬ ¡Espero que puedas leer este también! **Joelise**: Es que Sesshomaru es… oh, Dios, más babas xD Este fic es la versión completa de mi OneShot. Pero descuida, que será con un final feliz, ¡Prometido! Tampoco soy tan m----- como para matar a Rin dos veces xD no podría, de todas formas ¡Gracias por tu comentario! **Ako Nomura**: No, no, no. Estaban sombríos los demás porque no sabían cómo iba a reaccionar Sessh, si ya odia a los humanos y hanyous, imagínate como pensarían los demás que se pondría al saber que tendría un cachorro híbrido. Pero como he dicho antes, en este fic no le pasará nada a Rin ni a nadie, Final feliz :) La verdad, cuando escribí el OneShot me dio el ataque _Emo _o algo así xD y por eso acabó como acabó. Pero ésta es la versión definitiva. El que me vigiles me asusta xD pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! **Adara**: Sessh se lo tomó justo como es él. Aunque demuestra su aprecio por ella y su hijo por ponerle tantas restricciones. Imagínate lo paranoico que es en realidad xD Otra que me dice que es genial. Chicas, harán que mi ego explote xD **Kumiko-nyan**: Jojojo ya verás la reacción de Inuyasha. Lo fastidiará muchísimo precisamente por eso. Pero aún falta mucho para que pase. De momento, Sesshomaru prefiere ignorar las burlas que le hizo a su hermano en el pasado. Ah, que ironías de la vida xD ¡Gracias por tu review! Cuídate tu también :3 **Ritagatita**: ¿Cómo te parece que reaccionó? No importa, sigue siendo sexy xD No te preocupes por no poder comentar. Con que puedas leerlo alguna vez, me es suficiente ¿Hasta junio, dices? D: ¿Clases? Que fuerte u.u Bueno, no importa, el fic te estará esperando para que lo leas. Muchas gracias por haberme comentado :)

Bien, señoritas, me disculpan pero me tengo que ir. Sólo estaré fuera de casa tres días (cuanta emoción siento *sarcasmo*) pero aún así, hay que hacer el equipaje y ordenar algunas cuantas cosas. Y lo peor es que ya el lunes comienzo clases de nuevo. Tengo algo de miedo, porque no sé si pueda escribir tan a menudo como antes (llevo de vacaciones de la uni desde febrero xD por eso actualizo tanto) Pero en fin… haré mi mayor esfuerzo para hacerlo todo lo mejor posible.

¡Nos leemos el próximo viernes! Y feliz semana santa, por cierto. Aunque no la celebro, igual, las vacaciones sí que se celebran xD

**Disclaimer **(¡siempre se me olvida ponerla!): _Inuyasha_, Sesshomaru, Rin, etc. No me pertenecen. Son todos obra de Rumiko Takahashi-sensei, y los tomo prestados sólo para hacer este fic.


	10. Centinelas

**Field of Fireflies  
**Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**10.** Centinelas

Apenas habían pasado un par de días, pero sentía que no podría acostumbrarse a la horda de guardias y sirvientes que le flanqueaban los pasos cada vez que salía de su recámara. Nitori estaba al tanto de su especial incomodidad con tanta gente clavándole la vista en la nuca, al igual que ella, así que ideó que sería mejor que al menos las horas del baño las pasase con su tranquila privacidad. Según el Lord, sólo ella tenía permitido esta clase de contacto con la muchacha al ser su nodriza, así que nadie tendría que enterarse de que Nitori esperaba afuera del baño del sótano mientras la humana encinta se aseaba.

Aunque Nitori entendía muy bien todas las precauciones que el Daiyoukai quería tomarse para con su mujer. La pobre estaba muy frágil a causa del embarazo y perdía el equilibrio con facilidad. Más de una vez tuvieron que socorrerla en los pasillos al estar a punto de caer. La youkai sintió una punzada de lástima. Para Rin era muy extraño estar ante esa situación, y recibir tantas atenciones después de que prácticamente le aplicasen la ley del hielo, la dejaba algo abrumada.

Suspiró. Bueno, según lo que sabía, esas molestias del embarazo se irían en mes y medio a lo sumo. Sólo tendría que soportar un poco más y tratar de llevarlo de la mejor manera posible.

Escuchó la puerta correrse a su lado y una cabeza con los cabellos aún húmedos. Le dirigió una mirada interrogante antes de salir.

—¿Todo despejado?

—Todo despejado. Sécate bien el cabello, Rin. Podrías pescar un resfriado.

La chica salió del vaporoso baño, llevándose consigo algo de su vaho perfumado.

—Con todo lo demás, dudo que pueda sentirlo —replicó, inflando las mejillas.

—Insisto. Sabes que Sesshomaru-sama te regañará.

La muchacha hizo un puchero, pero accedió.

—¿Me echas una mano, Nitori, por favor? —preguntó, extendiéndole una toalla blanca, mientras secaba su coronilla con otra más pequeña.

—Por supuesto.

Cuando la larga melena hubo perdido la mayoría de su humedad, al fin se encaminaron hacia la parte superior del palacio, dejando atrás el calor aromático del baño.

—¿Cómo sigues de la cabeza?

—Creo que esto pronto se convertirá en migraña —admitió, frotándose una sien. Nitori sonrió divertida.

—Vaya, el legado de Sesshomaru-sama debe ser tan pesado como Ah-Un —la chica se ruborizó y miró hacia otro lado, incómoda—. Oh, vamos, ¿Aún te da vergüenza que diga cosas así? —ella asintió enérgicamente—. Deberías acostumbrarte. Yo sólo estoy feliz porque podré ver a tu cachorro al momento de nacer. Me alegro tanto que lo reconozca como su hijo…

—Espera… ¿Lo reconoce? ¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

—Eres tan ingenua, Rin. Simplemente lo sé. Porque te permite estar aquí y si no le importara la vida del pequeño, ni la tuya, no se tomaría tantas precauciones para que no les suceda absolutamente nada. De lo contrario ¿Por qué crees que todos se te pegan como lapas apenas te ven? Incluida yo. Eres muy débil ahora, Rin. Le preocupas.

Rin se sintió muy caliente de repente. ¿Sería cierto? Algo en su interior le hizo conservar las esperanzas.

—No… no lo sé —admitió por lo bajo.

—Bien. Lo siento por ti, pero tendrás que soportarnos al menos hasta que la primera etapa termine. Creo que para ese momento todo el castillo dará un suspiro de alivio.

—Me encantaría poder darlo ahora… ¿No crees que le pase algo al pequeño por mi inestabilidad? —preguntó preocupada. Aquel asunto le daba vueltas por la cabeza y no la dejaba tranquila.

—No, no lo creo. Es perfectamente normal que te sientas así, y más que todo porque llevas en el vientre a una criatura que no es humana. Lo que sucede es que es más fuerte que tú y por eso te sientes de esa manera. Pero tu cuerpo ya se acostumbrará y sabrá lidiar con ello.

Rin soltó un resoplido de queja.

—Me gustaría que naciera ya. ¡Cómo quisiera poder abrazarlo!

Nitori notó un el tono tan dulce con el que hablaba Rin. Era la voz de una madre que adoraba a su bebé, aún sin haberlo visto todavía. Se sintió enternecida. La imagen de aquella jovencita sosteniendo un cachorro hanyou entre sus brazos le parecía de lo más encantadora. Aseguraba de todo corazón que Rin sería una madre excepcional.

—No seas impaciente. El momento llegará pronto, ya lo verás —La chica le dio unas suaves caricias a su vientre plano, imaginando lo mucho que crecería en los meses siguientes. Cada vez faltaba menos para que su querido bebé llegase al mundo. Nitori sonrió dulcemente—. Ahora, vayamos con Chiyo que de seguro tendrá un té de manzanilla para ti preparado en la cocina.

La chica asintió, aún concentrada en su abdomen. No advirtió que una alta figura las interceptaba en el camino, cruzándose casi de casualidad. Alzó la mirada un segundo para apreciar cómo era observada por el Lord. Ella se enrojeció al notar como él prestaba especial interés a la posición de sus manos.

—Buenas tardes, Sesshomaru-sama —Saludó educadamente la nodriza, deteniendo sus pasos y dando una reverencia. Rin quiso hacer lo mismo, pero no lo consiguió a tiempo.

El Lord sólo le dedicó un frío asentimiento a Nitori como respuesta. Después, siguió su camino como si nada hubiese sucedido. Las mujeres reanudaron su propia marcha. Rin giró un poco la cabeza, para ver por el rabillo del ojo como el mononoke se perdía en el pasillo. Mucho se sorprendió cuando notó que él seguía mirándola. Había detenido su camino sólo para verla marcharse. Un nuevo rubor cubrió su rostro al saber que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Soltando un corto respingo de asombro, devolvió la cabeza a su lugar con rapidez, y la mantuvo baja, fijada en el suelo.

¿Habría escuchado lo que habían dicho? Bueno… tampoco creyó que se extrañaría mucho. Debía saber de antemano que la chica amaba a la criatura en su interior más que a su propia vida y no tenía nada de malo con expresarlo.

Llegaron a la cocina donde las recibió calurosamente Chiyo con un abrazo. Como había previsto la nana, le tenía un té de manzanilla humeante esperando en el mesón.

—Es que soy vidente —le dijo Nitori con naturalidad. Rin rió por lo bajo.

—Le he puesto un poco de limón para aumentar tus defensas. Y algo de azúcar también, para que no te sepa tan agrio.

—Muchas gracias, Chiyo —Tomó un sorbo, sintiendo en seguida el sabor ácido del limón mezclado con el de la manzanilla. Hizo una mueca al notar que no estaba lo suficientemente dulce para su gusto. Pero al ver la preocupación reflejada en los ojos de la anciana, le dijo: —. Está muy bueno. Es sólo que sabe diferente.

Chiyo pareció contentarse con eso y no le prestó demasiada atención al fruncimiento de los labios de la chica al encontrarse con el amargo sabor del limón. Cuando hubo terminado por fin, sintió como el malestar de garganta y cabeza se disipaban un poco.

Hablaron durante un buen rato sobre trivialidades, para no incomodar tanto a la muchacha. Le contaron que al parecer todos los niños se encontraban gozando de excelente salud y que era probable que la visitaran pronto. Le dio mucho gusto escuchar eso. Le hacía mucha falta una buena sesión de juegos e historias con los pequeños. El semblante de Nitori se perturbó:

—No creo que te dejen jugar con ellos —le dijo.

—¿Qué? ¡Tampoco es que vaya a perder la conciencia por jugar a la pelota!

—Casi pierdes la conciencia con sólo caminar, Rin. Sesshomaru-sama no te dejará correr el riesgo, estoy segura.

Rin refunfuño.

—No es justo.

—Más vale prevenir que lamentar —recitó Chiyo, fijando su atención en la madre de Nagisa, que pasaba por el lugar.

Extrañaba corretear con los chiquillos por el patio y jugar a sus juegos infantiles. La hacían sentir niña de nuevo, y eso le encantaba. Hizo un puchero. Bueno, tendría que conformarse con contarles algunas historias y platicar con ellos. Siempre y cuando los guardias que la escoltaban y vigilaban en sus salidas al patio no tuvieran inconveniente. ¡Agh, que injusto! Había esperado tanto para encontrarse de nuevo con los pequeños youkais y ahora resultaba que no podría jugar con ellos. Los guardias probablemente le prohibirían hasta acercarse a los niños. O se quedarían pegados a ella mientras compartía un rato con los demás. Se imaginó de repente que los guardias, con sus semblantes tan severos y armaduras tan intimidantes, se volvían unos sujetos bonachones y se reunían con ella y los niños alrededor de una fogata para contar historias infantiles. Sacudió la cabeza. Tonterías.

La conversación continuó sin ningún tema en específico hasta que le anunciaron que era la hora de cenar. Se retiró de las cocinas a regañadientes, encontrando con que Jaken-sama la esperaba impaciente a las puertas del comedor, con aires reprobatorios. Se despidió de Nitori entonces, dado que no los acompañaría a comer. Algo en el semblante del sapo le dio a entender a que se debía su angustia.

Entraron con discreción al comedor, con él guiando el paso. Le desearon las buenas noches al Amo del Palacio y procedieron a sentarse en sus respectivos lugares.

Estar casi completamente sola con el Lord en una misma habitación la perturbaba un poco. Siempre sentía sus frívolas miradas clavadas en ella, vigilando cada movimiento que hacía. Aquella clase de mirada la hacía sentir más bien como una intrusa. Como si no fuese muy bien recibida por su parte. En ese momento, se cuestionó las palabras de su nodriza. ¿De verdad se preocupaba por ella y el bebé como ella tanto aseguraba? Pues no lo demostraba en lo más mínimo. Desde que había regresado y le había impuesto las restricciones, no le había dirigido casi ninguna palabra, aparte de crudos saludos y despedidas. Si de verdad inquietaba por su estado, al menos preguntaría cómo se encontraba. Todo lo que se limitaba hacer era observarla fijamente en las ocasiones en las que se topaban.

Una vocecita molesta de su cabeza se preguntó como actuaría el Daiyoukai si a ella le pasaba algo en sus narices. Que por ejemplo, se desmayara en ese mismo instante, mientras era examinada por él. Otra vocecita importuna la acalló, diciéndole que no haría nada en especial dado que una sarta de sirvientes se le abalanzaría encima y la llenarían de sus cuidados, en el tiempo en el que ocupa el Lord para dar un sorbo a su taza de té.

Se desinfló lentamente al darse cuenta de la verdad de sus palabras. Era muy seguro que él no mostraría ninguna actitud especial con ella, ya que no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo con tantos youkais pendientes de su bienestar. De todas formas, él no era de aquellos que atrapaban damiselas entre sus brazos antes de caer, eso lo sabía muy bien. Bueno, tampoco es que esperaba un cambio drástico de su parte. Estaba… unida, de cierta forma, al mononoke y no podía pedir mucho. Con el hecho de mantenerla protegida y a salvo en todo momento quizás era su forma de expresar afecto. No, afecto no. Esa palabra era muy comprometedora como para ser usada con alguien como él. Pero como no encontró otra palabra que describiera lo que ella creía que él sentía, pues no la reemplazó. Abrigando las esperanzas de que tal vez, si ella lo creía con muchas fuerzas, pudieran ser ciertas.

Comieron en silencio, como era habitual. Rin agradeció que sus acompañantes youkais no consumieran pescado en su presencia, puesto que le causaba unas náuseas inevitables. Esperó que aquel recorte del menú no molestara especialmente al Lord. Como no descubrió ningún atisbo que denotara enfado en su rostro, no le dio importancia.

Al terminar, el Señor del Castillo se retiró primero, no sin antes desear un hosco:

—Buenas noches.

Como era su costumbre, Jaken-sama la invadió de preguntas acerca de su estado. Le preocupó bastante el hecho que los dolores de cabeza se tornaran tan fuertes.

—Te conseguiré hojas y corteza de sauce y menta. Eso puede que te ayude. Son muy buenos remedios naturales contra las migrañas.

—¿Lo dice en serio? ¡Gracias, Jaken-sama! Siempre es muy atento conmigo —Rin le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y agradecida. El sapo protestó por lo bajo.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Dado que no puedo ayudarte de ninguna otra manera…

—No, claro que puede. Nada me hace más feliz que unos minutos de su compañía. Le echo mucho de menos cuando se va, Jaken-sama.

Él bajó la mirada, algo incómodo. Al parecer no sabía manejar muy bien los halagos hacia su persona.

—Te visitaré más a menudo, si se me es posible. Pero por ahora no puedo, porque tendré que partir por algunos días.

Rin se entristeció. Últimamente se ausentaba mucho.

—Ah… ¿Una misión para Sesshomaru-sama o algo así?

—Sí, algo así. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo en especial?

—No, no, descuide. Ya hace suficiente por mí. No quisiera entorpecer su viaje.

El sapo la miró ceñudo.

—No me vengas con esas cosas, niña. Si quieres algo, habla ahora o quédate con las ganas.

La chica se quedó meditabunda, algo avergonzada por aprovecharse de la generosidad del demonio. Después de pensárselo por un par de minutos, le miró sonriente, ya con su petición:

—Melocotones. Me ha entrado el antojo por los melocotones, pero por aquí no se dan. ¿Me traería algunos si tiene la oportunidad?

—¿Para qué preguntas si sabes la respuesta, tonta? De todas formas, yo me ofrecí —Suspiró pesadamente, negando con la cabeza—. Te traeré tus melocotones. Pero ¿Y las naranjas? ¿Ya no te gustan?

—Claro que me gustan; son deliciosas. Pero últimamente he sentido ganas de comer un melocotón. O al menos oler su aroma. Ah, es tan dulce… —admitió recordando la dulce fragancia de la fruta. Cuánto ansiaba comerla…

—¿Todas las mujeres encinta actúan así? —preguntó el sapo extrañado ante la felicidad repentina de la chica. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, más o menos. Las hay peores. Kagome-sama sentía antojos por la extraña comida de su época y peleaba constantemente con Inuyasha-sama dado que él no podía conseguirla —dijo Rin, recordando una de las tantas discusiones. Kagome-sama casi le había exigido a su marido que quería desesperadamente algo llamado "chocolate", y se frustraba de sobremanera porque él, al no poder viajar al hogar de origen de su esposa, no se los podía dar. La sacerdotisa se desesperaba al no ver saciada su ansiedad por aquel alimento, así que la pagaba con cuanto ser se encontraba. El primer embarazo de Kagome-sama había sido especialmente problemático por esos detalles. Ya para los siguientes dos, estuvo considerablemente más tranquila, cosa que el pueblo entero había agradecido en silencio. Rin sólo agradecía que sus antojos los produjeran comidas con las que estaba familiarizada y rodeada.

El sapo rió con malicia al imaginar a Inuyasha sometido ante su mujer.

—Me hubiera gustado verlo, apuesto a que fue muy gracioso.

—No, créame. Era mejor estar fuera del camino de la pareja mientras discutían. Afortunadamente se reconciliaban poco después, para luego reanudar la pelea. Aunque admito que sí era algo entretenido.

El sonido de la puerta los distrajo. Nitori asomó la cabeza, buscando a la chica. La miró con reprobación para luego intensificar la mirada sobre Jaken.

—Se hace tarde, Rin. Sesshomaru-sama me dio órdenes de que no te dejara mucho tiempo en el comedor después de la cena. Es mejor que vayamos ya a tu alcoba.

Rin suspiró, pero accedió de buena gana. La verdad es que estaba algo cansada, pero eso no era más importante que su plática con el youkai.

—¿Jaken, nos acompañas? —preguntó la nana cuando Rin se posó a su lado —. Es mejor tener más ojos para cuidarla de las escaleras.

—No es para tanto…

—Bien, bien, las acompañaré. Rin, que no se te ocurra desmayarte sobre mí —accedió refunfuñando. Nitori alzó una ceja.

—Es verdad. No sabes lo mucho que costaría sacar la mancha verde de tu kimono.

Rin rió con soltura ante la corta pelea de los youkais que actuaban como sus centinelas. Nitori asió fuertemente su brazo al momento de llegar a las escaleras, sólo para asegurarse de que no se tropezara con sus propios pies. El embarazo la había vuelto excesivamente torpe. Ya pasados los empinados escalones de madera, recorrieron el trecho hasta la habitación de la chica sin ningún inconveniente.

—Jaken-sama ¿Cuándo se marchará? —preguntó ella antes de llegar.

—Mañana al mediodía —Rin se desanimó. No sabría que se iría tan pronto. Nitori notó la tristeza de la humana y le propinó una suave patada al youkai para que la animara. Él la miró fulminante, pero captó el mensaje—. Pero si quieres, puedo acompañarte a desayunar antes de irme. No creo que esté aquí para el almuerzo.

La muchacha sonrió encantada.

—Sí, me gustaría mucho —Se detuvieron ante su puerta y ella se introdujo en la habitación a oscuras —. Buenas noches, Nitori, Jaken-sama. ¡Nos veremos mañana!

—Sí, que descanses, Rin.

—Buenas noches, mocosa.

Cerró la puerta aún sin quitar la sonrisa de entusiasmo de su rostro.

—No tenías que patearme —susurró exasperado Jaken cuando ya estaban llegando al segundo piso.

—De otra forma no te hubieses dado cuenta de lo triste que se puso. Al menos la contentaste a tiempo. ¿Viste lo feliz que estaba? —preguntó, algo apenada—. Casi siempre está sola en su habitación, y tú para colmo de males te desapareces a cada rato.

—No es mi culpa —replicó el otro, saltando el último escalón—. No puedo negarme a salir cuando Sesshomaru-sama me lo pide —Nitori alzó una ceja—. Bueno, me lo ordena. No importa —Nitori se encogió de hombros—. A demás, ¿cómo es que anda sola? Si no la dejan en paz cuando sale.

—Cuando sale —recalcó ella—. Prefiere quedarse tranquila en la habitación para evitar incidentes. A demás, Sesshomaru-sama también me lo ordenó. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás afuera?

—No lo sé. Pocos días. Todo depende de cómo me vaya.

—Ojalá puedas regresar pronto. A Rin le gusta mucho estar contigo.

—No me extraña —dijo él, inflando el pecho con orgullo.

—Cuidado con tu ego, Jaken —previno Nitori—. Podrías matar a alguien.

—Agh, cállate.

…

Aquella noche, Rin descubrió que su cansancio era puramente físico. Sus músculos adoloridos reclamaban por sus horas de reposo, pero su mente estaba tan activa como si hubiera comido mucha azúcar. Como le costaba conciliar el sueño, entró en su nueva actividad favorita, causada por el aburrimiento: divagar.

En esa oportunidad, se topó con el recuerdo de lo sucedido en la cena. Un par de ojos dorados que se clavaban en ella, como si quisiera hacerla confesar algo. Extrañó entonces sus tiempos de _acoso_, nuevamente. Al menos aquellas miradas furtivas tenían un dejo de cinismo infantil que, ahora que lo analizaba, le resultaban algo divertidas.

Pero ahora… era como si de verdad mirara a alguien extraño. Alguien que no debería estar ahí. Le perturbaba, si debía ser sincera. ¿Era así como demostraba estar pendiente de ella y su embarazo? Pues era aterrador.

Se puso a pensar en su situación tan peculiar. Se encontraba de hecho bastante feliz, casi en la euforia, por haber tenido la aprobación del pequeño ante los ojos del Lord. Los había dejado continuar viviendo a los dos, y eso ya significaba mucho. A demás de que podía disfrutar de todas las comodidades que el palacio le ofrecía, para pasar su embarazo con la mayor paz posible. Si lo analizaba desde otro punto de vista, uno ajeno a ella y a toda la situación, notaba que quizás el Lord si mostraba algo de interés por su seguridad. Bueno, mucho interés, tal vez. Porque a ella le parecía algo exagerado que hasta la acompañaran los guardias a pasear por el jardín y la prohibición de salir al exterior a partir del ocaso. ¿No se supone que dentro de los muros de aquella fortaleza nada podía dañarla? Y mucho menos si su Señor se encontraba ahí. Entonces, ¿Por qué tanto cuidado en cada detalle que ella hacía? Suspiró pesadamente. Tendría sus razones, seguramente, como aseguraban Nitori, Chiyo y Jaken-sama. Debería sentirse agradecía por todo lo que hacía por ella. Es decir, desde el punto de vista ajeno. El hecho de mover a todo su palacio con ella y no dejarla desprotegida en ningún momento era más de lo que ella creía merecer. Quizás lo era. Debería estar satisfecha con eso, ¿verdad?

No.

Algo en su interior se removía intranquilo, y ella sabía que no tenía nada que ver con su embarazo.

Él era el padre de aquel niño que llevaba dentro. ¿No debería al menos mostrarse un poco menos indiferente hacia ella? Después de todo, si los había dejado vivir bajo su mismo techo y con tantos cuidados era por algo. Por más que se quemara el cerebro pensando, no podía dar con ninguna razón frívola y típica de él para aquel comportamiento. En su lógica particular, no tenía razón de ser siquiera dejar viva a la mujer humana que había compartido su lecho de forma tan íntima. La única razón que encontraba, como ya había pensado en la cena, era que se había ganado algo de afecto de su parte. Vamos, se tomaba demasiadas molestias con ella como para que no le importara.

¿Sería afecto de verdad?

—No lo sé… —mustió frustrada.

¿Podría alguien como él, tan severo y firme en sus costumbres, llegar a sentir algo de cariño por una simple humana? Un lado de su cabeza decía que no. Pero entonces el otro lado debatía pidiendo alguna otra explicación.

Cómo ansiaba ganarse su afecto… su cariño, su atención, su… amor. Sonrió tristemente para sus adentros, sintiendo como el corazón se le agrietaba. No. Eso ya era muy extremo. Sentir afecto era remotamente posible, pero… el amor no cabía dentro de sus posibilidades. Y más aún cuando se trataba de una simple humana inferior.

Ella lo quería. Lo amaba. Lo adoraba con cada centímetro de su ser. ¿Podría ser correspondida de alguna forma? Recordó su noche juntos, compartiendo el mismo lecho y su temperatura se elevó descaradamente. Aquella noche… la había abrazado contra su pecho, la había acariciado con cuidado, la había besado con mucha delicadeza, aún inclusive cuando su instinto parecía dominarlo; ella sentía que él luchaba para no lastimarla. Eso la enterneció hasta lo más profundo del alma. Pero lo más importante y asombroso fue cuando, al sentir su ataque de pánico, se alejó. Rin creyó vislumbrar en aquel rostro tan sereno, un pequeño atisbo de arrepentimiento. ¿Se habría sentido culpable? ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor… porque cuando vio que ella se recuperaba y le indicaba que continuase, él la interrogó una última vez con la mirada, quizás para estar seguro. Eso le pareció muy considerado de su parte. Era como si pidiera su permiso, o algo por el estilo.

¡Agh, más dolor de cabeza! ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Ya no podía ni pensar a gusto?

Disgustada, optó por despejar su mente para al fin introducirse al sueño, con un último pensamiento claro en la cabeza. Sesshomaru-sama sentía algún cariño por ella. ¿Qué clase de cariño? Ése era el misterio.

…

El tiempo había vuelto a pasar con su acostumbrado ritmo, finalmente. Jaken-sama se había marchado hace un par de días, no sin antes pasar un último rato con ella en el desayuno. ¡Qué triste se sentía! A pesar de siempre estar rodeada de gente, se encontraba muy sola. La única que la comprendía era su buena amiga Nitori. Chiyo también, por supuesto, pero dado a su trabajo en la cocina, no encontraba mucho tiempo libre para estar con ella a solas.

Aquella tarde, mucho más fresca que ninguna de aquel verano, distinguió a la distancia seis cuerpecitos que corrían apurados a su encuentro. Ella quiso correr también, pero algo en los ojos rígidos de aquellos guardias le dijo que era mejor quedarse donde estaba. Los dos hombres miraron con desconfianza a los pequeños, como si se tratasen de una amenaza. Asustados, los niños disminuyeron considerablemente la marcha alegre hasta que pudieron encontrarse de frente con la adolescente. Nagisa no pudo resistirse y abrazó con fuerza las piernas de Rin, arrancándole a uno de los hombres un gruñido bajo. Nitori le frunció el ceño por aquello.

—¡Rin-chan! ¡Qué alegría me da verte! ¿Ves? ¡Ahora todos estamos aquí! —exclamó entusiasmada Nagisa, abrazada aún a ella. Rin se agachó y le acarició la cabeza.

—Sí, ya lo veo. ¿Cómo se encuentran? ¿Ya están mejor?

Los niños no le contestaron. Sentían desconfianza de aquellos youkais que se erguían a la espalda de la chica. Rin lo comprendió en seguida. A ella también le causaban un poco de pavor.

—Disculpen —se volvió a ellos, sin levantarse—. Pero ¿Creen que podrían darnos algo de espacio? Asustan a los niños —les habló francamente. El semblante de los hombres no se inmutó.

—No, Rin-sama. Tenemos órdenes de permanecer con usted mientras se encuentre en el exterior.

—¡Oh, vamos! —les dijo Nitori, molesta—. Tampoco es que se marchen del castillo. Sólo tienen que permanecer un poco más lejos de ella, es todo.

Uno de los hombres, el más alto y fornido, le dedicó una mirada iracunda. Encontraba aquellas palabras como una falta de respeto.

—No.

—¡Agh, no sean así! —Se quejó ella—¡No le pasará nada!

El mismo hombre estuvo a punto de replicar con otra negativa, pero se contuvo. Rin observó por su hombro como el Amo del Palacio se encontraba en el pasillo exterior, con la mirada clavada en el grupo que discutía. Al parecer, le dio una orden muda al guardia fornido, puesto a que este se dirigió a Rin cuando dijo:

—Muy bien. Nos alejaremos. Pero ya lo sabe, Rin-sama, si llega a ocurrir algún inconveniente, nos veremos forzados a llevarla adentro.

—Sí, lo sé —suspiró derrotada—. Muchas gracias.

Los hombres se alejaron dando media vuelta después de recibir la cálida sonrisa de la chica. Nitori sonrió triunfante, como si fuera ella quien los había ahuyentado. Miró de reojo a los jóvenes, quienes se notaban más aliviados sin la presencia de los otros youkais.

—¿Sabes? Yo también los dejaré. No creo que te pase nada si te quedas sentada —la chica asintió—. A demás, ahí están Chiyo y Sesshomaru-sama. Estarás bien. Iré con Chiyo. Si necesitas algo…

—Lo gritaré —concluyó Rin con una sonrisa —. Muchas gracias, Nitori.

—De nada. Tengan mucho cuidado con Rin —le dijo a los niños en un tono infantil—. No dejen que se levante demasiado, ¿sí? —los niños asintieron sin entender—. Muy bien, ¡Nos vemos!

Cuando la nana se alejó, Rin condujo a los cachorros a que se sentaran en la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Antes de que pudieran preguntar por las palabras de la nodriza, Rin comenzó a hablar, restándole importancia. Pronto los niños olvidaron el asunto y estallaron en carcajadas por las anécdotas acerca de Jaken-sama. La chica se volvió a sentir completamente alegre estando acompañada por aquellos niños tan singulares.

Al terminar el entretenido relato, pasaron a conversar con normalidad. Rin les preguntó por cada uno, por sus familiares y finalmente por la villa. Los niños respondieron animadamente, diciéndole que todos se encontraban de maravilla y que le enviaban muchos saludos. Cuando no quedaron más preguntas que hacerle a los pequeños, la atacaron. Estaban muy curiosos por todo el ajetreo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Rin-chan, ¿Por qué los guardias no querían irse?

—¿Por qué estaban detrás de ti? ¿Acaso te pasó algo?

—¿Por qué tendrían que forzarte a entrar al palacio?

—¿Por qué no puedes levantarte demasiado?

—¡Ah, un momento! —pidió Rin, mareada. Masajeó la sien ante un pequeño dolor de cabeza. A de ser sincera, no quería lidiar con todas esas preguntas. Los niños guardaron silencio, esperando a que ella les respondiera.

Más la pequeña Nagisa no pudo contenerse a hacer su pregunta:

—Rin-chan… —llamó tímidamente—¿Por qué hueles tanto a Sesshomaru-sama?

La chica quedó estática, sintiendo como la piel le hervía. Olvidó el _insignificante_ detalle de su aroma.

—Es verdad —corroboró Ken, olisqueando el aire a su alrededor—. Es como si… tuvieras puesta su ropa. Sus olores están muy mezclados.

—¿A qué se debe eso? —inquirió inocentemente Yoichi.

Rin suspiró una vez, tratando de controlar su creciente vergüenza. Los descubrió a todos con los ojitos bien pendientes de su respuesta.

—Bien… —rondó—. Es que… —¿Cómo decirles semejante cosa a unos infantes? Pensó fugazmente decir que habían dormido en la misma habitación, pero lo descartó enseguida al saber que los pequeños sólo la bombardearían más. Y aquella situación ya sería algo más complicada de explicar. Se decidió. Lo mejor era decirles la verdad. Quizás hasta ya lo podían adivinar por los tantos rumores que se dispersaban por el castillo y el pueblo—. Estamos… esperando un bebé.

Usar la palabra _estamos_ le hizo sentir un poco incómoda. Más bien, fuera de lugar.

Los niños la miraron con los ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa. Algunos no pudieron evitar que la quijada se les desencajara de lugar. Aquellas expresiones sólo la ruborizaron más.

—Es decir que… —se aventuró Riku, inseguro —¿Estás embarazada?

Rin asintió una vez. Las caras de asombro pronto fueron reemplazadas por muecas alegres y entusiastas. Sora lanzó sin querer un chillido de emoción, mientras se sostenía las mejillas con ambas manos. Nagisa le abrazó fuertemente la cintura.

—¡Caramba! —Dejo escapar Riku, aún sorprendido— ¡Muchas felicidades, Rin!

—¡Sí! ¡Muchas felicidades!

—¡Qué emoción! ¡Un cachorro! ¡Rin-chan tendrá un cachorro!

Al parecer de la humana, los pequeños tomaron la noticia muy bien. Eso la relajó de sobremanera. Era como librarse de un peso en los hombros.

—Gracias, niños. Son muy amables —les dijo con una sonrisa pequeña, después de un corto suspiro.

—¡Siempre tuve razón! —exclamó Nagisa en su regazo. Los demás se le quedaron viendo interrogantes —¡Sabía que Sesshomaru-sama te quería! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! —y se echó a reír bajito, mientras la volvía a abrazar. Rin se sintió abrumada con tal afirmación. Los demás sonrieron de forma discreta, dándolo por lógico.

—¡Tendremos un hermanito! —dijo para sí misma Sora, sin quitar las manos de su rostro. Aquella niña parecía ser la más entusiasta. Rin entornó los ojos hacia ella con cariño.

—Sí, lo tendrán. Y podrán jugar con él o ella cuando nazca.

La idea los ilusionó más, dado que reían emocionados y ya hacían planes para el futuro. Sólo uno parecía ajeno a toda esa alegría tan contagiosa. Kyuno permanecía inmóvil en su sitio, mientras los demás afirmaban entonces que su embarazo era la razón por la cual los guardias no querían dejarla sola. Preocupada por el pequeño youkai, Rin se dirigió a él:

—¿Kyuno? ¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Estás bien?

El cachorro reaccionó con la voz que lo llamaba. Miró curioso a Rin, como preguntándose algo para sí mismo. Después de un corto momento, respondió:

—Sí, estoy bien. Pero tengo una duda —dijo él.

—¿Cuál sería?

—¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?

…

A una buena distancia del grupo de youkais y la humana, el Lord del Oeste se alzaba inquieto. Los cachorros hacían mucho alboroto, y eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. A unos cuantos pasos de él, estaban las mujeres que siempre acompañaban a Rin, conversando entre sí, sin dejar de vigilarla. Los guardias estaban postrados en el terreno del jardín, cumpliendo con su deber firmemente. Sesshomaru gruñó por lo bajo al escuchar un nuevo estallido de carcajadas. Quizás no fue buena idea dejarla sola con esos cachorros tan ruidosos.

La vieja Chiyo se acercó cautelosa, para pararse a su lado. Fijó nuevamente su atención en la jovencita, los chiquillos y su escándalo. Una mueca de disgusto se curvó en el rostro del mononoke.

—Descuide, Sesshomaru-sama, ella estará bien —le prometió conciliadoramente Chiyo. Él no respondió.

Nitori prefirió quedarse en su sitio a ir con el Daiyoukai. Su presencia la ponía nerviosa.

La anciana se conmovió al ver que él no le quitaba la vista de encima a Rin. Por más que su fría personalidad lo ocultase, estaba claramente nervioso por todo el ruido que ocasionaban los niños. Chiyo creyó entonces que aquel era el momento indicado de hablarle de ciertas cosas que le preocupaban.

—Sesshomaru-sama —llamó. No obtuvo respuesta, por supuesto, pero sabía que tenía su atención—, quisiera hablarle de Rin. Últimamente la pequeña se ha sentido… un poco mal. De verdad, me preocupa, porque no tengo medicinas para lo que ella padece —El Lord la vio por el rabillo del ojo—. Está muy sola y apartada de todos, sin importar cuantos cuidados le dediquemos. No sé si lo sabe, pero en estos momentos está atravesando por muchos cambios, tanto físicos como emocionales, y le aseguro que lo está pasando mal. Llevar un bebé de youkai en el vientre no es fácil, lo sabe ¿cierto? —preguntó. Él no contestó, sólo se volvió a fijar en la chica. Chiyo continuó—. Después de todo, es humana, y muy joven. Su cuerpo no está preparado para llevar semejante carga. Siempre hay posibilidades de…

—Lo logrará— aseguró el Lord, ecuánime. Chiyo sonrió. Ella también sabía que lo lograría.

—Aún así, Milord, es usted quien debe cuidarla. Rin lo necesitará mucho de ahora en adelante. Por favor, Sesshomaru-sama, no se ausente tanto. No sabe… lo triste que está mi pequeña cuando usted se va. Ella… lo aprecia mucho, de verdad no tiene idea de cuánto —se silenció por un par de segundos. La mirada del mononoke no le parecía tan fría como antes. Volvió a sonreír. Eso era justo lo que quería—. ¿Sabe? Rin está muy feliz por llevar en su interior su cachorro. Cuando habla de él, de cómo le gustaría arrullarlo y verlo crecer… Ah, jamás la había visto tan feliz— Nitori corroboró calladamente sus palabras—. Por favor, Milord… cuídela, permanezca a su lado, no permita que mi hermosa niña se entristezca de nuevo. Eso es… lo único que ella desea, se lo aseguro.

Sesshomaru quedó en silencio, contemplando lánguidamente a la muchacha en el centro del círculo formado por los cachorros. Su mente repetía sin querer las últimas palabras que había oído de la anciana.

Chiyo volvió al lado de Nitori, quién la felicito discretamente por su hazaña. Esperaba que con eso el Lord lograse reaccionar, al menos lo suficiente como para ayudar a Rin a mejorarse.

Un grito los sacó a todos de sus pensamientos. La más pequeña de los niños había chillado de horror. El tono de su voz les advirtió que no se trataba de un simple insecto. Dando grandes y veloces pasos, el Daiyoukai llegó al árbol que le daba sombra al grupo. Los cachorros estaban reunidos alrededor del cuerpo inerte de Rin. La menor, cuyo nombre si mal no recordaba era Nagisa, tenía gruesas lágrimas en sus ojos azules. Todos se fijaron entonces en como el mononoke irrumpía en el lugar, con el semblante sumamente severo y acusador.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —demandó.

Nagisa lo miró, tratando de contener sus lágrimas de pánico. Los otros estaban muy impresionados como para decir palabra.

—Rin… Rin-chan… —dijo ella con la voz rota—. Se desmayó. Sólo… hablábamos y de repente… perdió el conocimiento.

Sesshomaru se fijó en Rin. Yacía acostada en su costado, con los cabellos esparcidos en el césped. Su rostro tranquilo le daba a entender que no había sido nada grave. Los otros youkais estaba parados detrás de él, preguntándose que era lo que debían hacer. Más Nitori no lo soportó más y se acercó a ella. Le tomó el pulso del cuello y la temperatura de la frente. Suspiró aliviada al no encontrar nada fuera de lo normal.

—Se encuentra bien. Sólo está dormida—Aún a pesar de eso, los pequeños no se calmaban. La nodriza les sonrió tranquilizadora—. Descuiden, estará bien. Lo que necesita ahora es descansar.

El Lord dio un paso al frente, ignorando a todos los presentes. Nitori tuvo que hacerse a un lado al ver que no se lo pediría amablemente. Sin decir nada más, el mononoke la cargó en sus brazos, depositando la cabeza sobre su estola, y se encaminó al palacio, dejando a casi todos los youkais con la boca abierta.

…

¿Qué era eso? ¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que podía recordar era que conversaba con los niños, y de repente un mareo muy fuerte la hizo ver todo negro. Ah, de modo que se había desmayado. Qué raro… ¿Por qué sentía que su cuerpo se movía? ¿Alguien la estaba cargando? Si, seguramente. Alguno de los guardias o Nitori la tendría que estar llevando a su habitación en ese momento. Separó los párpados con pesadez, tratando de enfocar su vista borrosa. La cabeza le daba vueltas de nuevo.

Que grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en el regazo del Daiyoukai. Éste pareció dedicarle una mirada fugaz. ¿Habrá sentido que había despertado? Trató de hablarle, pero se encontró hipnotizada por el tranquilo vaivén de su caminar.

—¿Sesshomaru-sama…? ¿Qué…?

—Te desmayaste —le contestó impasible. Si hubiera estado en condiciones, Rin le hubiera respondido con algún sarcasmo retador.

Sintió como subía por unas escaleras. Era realmente cómodo estar siendo cargada por el Lord. Su estola era increíblemente suave. Acurrucó más la cabeza en ella sin darse cuenta.

Miró a su alrededor como pudo, por el rabillo del ojo. Reconocía el lugar. Estaban en el tercer piso. Vio entonces como Sesshomaru-sama pasaba de largo la puerta de su habitación.

—Sesshomaru-sama… ¿A dónde me lleva? —preguntó adormilada.

—A que descanses.

—Pero… acaba de pasar mi habitación.

—Ya lo sé.

Se detuvo entonces en otra recámara. La suya. ¿Qué pretendía con llevarla ahí?

Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, era depositada en el agradable y mullido futón. Notó como ponía especial cuidado en acomodarle la cabeza en la almohada. Luego, la cubrió con el pesado edredón blanco. Tomó asiento a su lado, sin dejar de mirarla inmutable. Rin ya sentía los párpados demasiado pesados. Lentamente, comenzó a abandonarse en el sueño. Pero antes de caer rendida en aquella enorme cama, escuchó que el mononoke le hablaba:

—De ahora en adelante, ésta será tu recámara.

Como le hubiera gustado estar un poco más despierta para poder preguntarle lo que significaba aquello. Más no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos por completo.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Hasta que el hombre decidió reaccionar, ¿eh? Ya venía siendo hora -_- Sessh está cambiando lentamente, y todo por culpa de Rin y su pequeño hijo. ¿Ven que si los quiere? Sólo necesitaba un empujón para terminar de entenderlo. Démosle las gracias a Chiyo por ser tan valiente y habérselo dicho de una buena vez xD Y no se preocupen, ya le llegará la hora al demonio para explicar cómo se siente él en aquella situación. Si les soy sincera, lo estoy escribiendo justo ahora. Voy por el capítulo catorce, para su gran sorpresa. Se podría decir que estoy por la mitad, porque a partir del once, los capis me están quedando mucho más largos, para fortuna de ustedes.

Oh, por cierto, gracias a que la flojera domina a la mayoría de la población de mi país (xD), no comencé clases el trece de este mes, pero aún así, nos hicieron levantar temprano y darnos la bomba para llegar a tiempo, sólo para encontrar un papel en la entrada "El inicio de las clases es a partir del 20 de abril, a lo que los pocos responsables que habíamos ido suspiramos tanto con alivio (por tener una semana más de vacaciones), como con fastidio (por haber perdido prácticamente una perfecta mañana de sueño y vagancia). Pero conociendo las cosas por aquí, seguramente la próxima semana nos harán ir para que la mitad de los profesores y alumnos falten, haciéndonos nuevamente perder el tiempo -_- En fin, no me quejo, mejor para mí xD

Ah, lo olvidaba. Sólo para que lo sepan: El fic tendrá dieciocho capítulos más el epílogo, que no será muy largo. Y como las clases aquí son tan aplicadas *sarcasmo*, pues creo que podré terminarlo todo bien. Si no, cualquier cosa, les aviso con tiempo.

**Emihiromi:** ¡Perdóname! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento T_T se me escapó, de verdad que no me di cuenta. Lo lamento, seré más cuidadosa para la próxima vez u.u Por cierto, tu review me ha hecho mucha gracia xD era como leer una discusión entre dos personas, me has hecho reír. Me alegra mucho que hagas de todo para leer el fic, me halagas. Cuídate :) **Rom:** Oh, sí, Sessh es como es, por eso lo amamos. ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! **Mantequilla:** Sí, lo sé (h) Muchas gracias por tu apoyo :D **Wendolyne**: durará todavía otros ocho capítulos más, y los que siguen son largos, así que te queda fic para un buen rato ¡Gracias por tu review! **Suzuki Haruhi:** jajajajaja xD Lo sé, pobre Rin. La hace imaginar de todo, para luego dejarla con cara de WTF? Oo Ah, Sesshy la quiere taaaanto xD **Myri Weasley**: jo, pues no pude descansar nada. Que vacaciones tan malas ¬¬ todo el viaje con un dolor de tripa que ni te cuento xD Pero si tuve tiempo de repasar mentalmente el fic :3 Despreocúpate, más adelante Sesshomaru echará su sermón de cómo se siente (consigo mismo, claro xD) y te darás cuenta de muchas cosas, al mismo tiempo que lo amarás más *0* Ámanos a Rumiko y a mí, a ella por hacerlo tan sexy y a mí por interpretarlo tan bien (cuidado con el ego ¬¬) que hace que esta historia se vea más real. Para lo del veneno te tendrás que esperar hasta el número doce, donde creerás ahí que Sessh es otra persona. Y respondiendo a tu duda de que si escribo al tiro y luego subo, pues no, como dije arriba. Tengo al menos tres capítulos ya terminados antes de subir el que corresponde. No podría soportar tener que escribir para actualizar al tiro. Qué estrés xX ¡Gracias por tu review tan genialoso! *0* muchos besos para ti también :3 **Ikegami_Lin**: todo mejorará para Rin, pero desafortunadamente con lo frío que es el Lord, le costará u.u pero no te preocupes, que ya tendrá su turno para relajarse xD **Kumiko_nyan**: Es bueno muy al fondo, y como es así, le cuesta un mundo demostrarlo. Pero sería incapaz de hacerle algo a Rin o al niño, por muy severo que se muestre. **Verónica**: Si, piensa, piensa, porque mi mente está exprimiéndose haciendo el fic xD Y no agradezcas porque haya contestado tu review, para mí es un placer :) **Katsuki**: Amo bonito-sexy, tú lo has dicho xD SI lees el otro fic que hice, se da una descripción simple del cachorro, la cual planeo mantener. Será bello *0* **Eru-chan**: Oh, que genial que halagues tanto el fic *0* Oh, y que me ames a mí… *ceja*. Nah, es broma xD ¡Me alegra tanto que te guste de esa manera! :D **Aire:** Oh, bueno, sufre, pero ¿Quién ha dicho que enamorarse y ser la pareja de Sessh era fácil? Seguramente ninguno de los dos xD Pero sí, la recompensará a su modo, pero aún queda para eso. Aunque a partir de aquí, Rin se sentirá gradualmente mejor :) **Besshidvampire: **Jo, le llega a pasar algo a Rin y estoy segura de que no salgo viva yo xD A Sesshomaru aún le falta un poco más para ser lindo, pero como puedes ver, acaba de dar el primer paso. ¡gracias por tu apoyo! **Hinata Hibiki**: Jojojo, sí, te atrapé con el fic, ahora no podrás escapar *carita diabólica* xD Me estoy esforzando para que los dos sean tal cual como los hizo Rumiko, aunque tengo que hacer a una Rin adolescente y mareada por las hormonas del embarazo, así que imagínate. ¡Me alegro que te guste la historia! **Karonchan:** Guau, me tuvo que haber quedado bastante convincente eso de que Rin tenía morir a manos de Sessh oO pero descuida, sabes que él es bueno (y sexy) y jamás, sin importar lo que pase, la lastimaría. Por el momento, el hombre sabe que tendrá un cachorro, pero la idea de ser padre aún no le ha pasado por la cabeza (raro, ¿verdad?) pero sin dudas lo hará :) **Rei-sama**: Oh, genial, somos amigas *0* Tu mensaje para Rin me hizo pegar una carcajada xD "de la mona chita" xD No, no solo el mensaje, sino todo el review. Eres genial xD Si te soy sincera, sí, los besos de Rin lo atontan (a su propio estilo, porque él es especial xDDDDD), es que nadie lo había tratado con semejante cariño, entonces le parece extraño, pero al mismo tiempo, le gusta (claro que le gusta. Oh, dios, Sesshomaru es tan sexy *¬*). También hay que entender que para Rin, quien creía conocer a Sessh como el príncipe del hielo, el que la haya dejado embarazada y aún así lo haya aceptado y propinado mil y un cuidados, pues tampoco es algo fácil de tragar. Oh, ¿en serio comentas tanto porque te encanta este fic? *sonrojo* Ains, que feliz estoy. Y no te preocupes, lucharé por no retrasarme con las actualizaciones :) que Rei no se sienta triste xD **Nayru-san:** Sesshomaru es frío porque es sexy (¿Qué? xD) Jo, ¿Te hubiera gustado ver a Rin-chan corriendo? Oo pobre, creo que se hubiera desmayado. Espero que te haya gustado este capi :3 **Sheritas-chan**: Jejeje, pobre de tu compu u.u Claro que Sesshy aceptó al bebé. Si es más paranoico que nadie xD Aunque aún le costará un poco más de hacerse con la idea de ser padre. Y ya verás lo bello que puede ser nuestro amor platónico *¬* ¿FF favorito número uno? ¡Waa! Que emoción *0* me haces sentir… importante xD **Van Ryden**: :D super-ultra-mega-masivamente genial xD lol. Te lo agradezco. No, Rin-chan no morirá. Ni Sessh, ni ningún personaje importante, así que no te preocupes. La relación es seca, sí, pero considera que Sesshomaru es más frío que el hielo, difícilmente me lo podría imaginar de otra forma. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

Ahg, ya está. Que cansada estoy, creo que me echaré una siesta, me duelen los ojos xX

¡Nos vemos el próximo viernes!

**Disclaimer:** Ni Inuyasha, ni Sesshomaru, ni Rin me pertenecen. Son obra de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados para hacer este fic.


	11. Despedida

**Field of Fireflies  
**Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**11.** Despedida

Al fin despertaba. Ah, que bien había dormido. Sentía como si su cuerpo se hubiera renovado con aquel descanso, desapareciendo por el momento todo dolor o molestia que pudiera importunarla. Abrió perezosamente los ojos, repitiendo en su cabeza: _Cinco minutos más_ y volviéndose a acurrucar en la almohada. Para cuando ya hubo dejado pasar unos quince, decidió que era la hora de levantarse. Se incorporó, aún sin ganas de abandonar aquel lecho tan acogedor. Miró a su alrededor, encontrando la estancia aún sumergida en la penumbra. ¿Qué hora sería? Se fijó la ventana situada en la pared a su derecha, justo en frente de la entrada, y comprobó que el cielo estaba comenzando a aclarar. Debía ser de madrugada, entonces. Muy, muy temprano. Parpadeando con pereza, se dio cuenta de algo. ¡Oh, no! ¡Qué horror! ¿Había pasado la mitad de la tarde y toda la noche durmiendo? ¿Qué era ella, un oso invernando? Con una mano frotó delicadamente el ojo izquierdo, al mismo tiempo que contraía una mueca de desagrado. Suspiró. Bueno, al menos se sentía lo bastante recuperada como para dar un par de vueltas corriendo al enorme palacio.

Miró otra vez en todas las direcciones, en busca de aquel que la había llevado hasta ahí. Por supuesto, no estaba. Ya sería muy raro despertar y encontrarlo en la misma posición que la noche anterior; sentado a su lado y clavándole fríamente la mirada. Razonó por un instante cómo reaccionaría ella si, al haber despertado, él hubiera seguido firme en su puesto. Un sobresalto y un rato garantizado de la más pura incomodidad, más la buena dotación de sonrojos. Sí, era mejor estar sola, al menos por los momentos.

Se quedó sentada en el futón, inspeccionando todo con cuanto sus ojos se topaban. Pero, al no encontrar nada diferente a su visita anterior –se sonrojó y rió nerviosa-, desistió. Decidió que lo mejor sería esperar un poco más antes de bajar a tomar su desayuno. Era probable que la mitad del personal apenas se estuviera desperezando para comenzar sus labores del día. Se preguntó entonces qué haría Nitori. ¿La esperaría afuera o entraría como si nada, con su acostumbrada bandeja? La primera, quizás. Sabía de buena mano que estar cerca del Lord o de sus aposentos la dejaba un poco nerviosa. No podía culparla, ahora que lo pensaba.

Distrayéndose mentalmente con pequeñas tonterías, dejó pasar el tiempo sin siquiera notarlo. Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya era completamente de día y el sol ya estaba comenzando a despegar sus luminosos rayos detrás de algunas montañas del horizonte. No podía verlo desde su posición, pero lo sabía.

Se puso de pie, al fin, dejando atrás el cálido colchón. Se estiró estando parada, saboreando el buen estado de sus músculos en general. Era como si se despertara cualquier otra mañana, hace algunos meses. Una brisa fresca le acarició el rostro cuando se asomó por la ventana. Aquel día, el potente calor del verano había bajado sus humos, dedicándoles a todos los seres vivos una mañana algo fría. Se fijó en el cielo. A la distancia, por el norte desde su punto de vista, unas nubes de lluvia avanzaban con su acostumbrada lentitud. Rin sonrió contenta. Dentro de unas cuantas horas, las nubes grises se desharían de su carga sobre el palacio, refrescando las plantas de los jardines. La chica disfrutaba mucho de las lluvias; el chapoteo de las gotas al impactar contra el suelo, el olor a agua, el apagado tono del ambiente… No iba demasiado con su personalidad alegre y radiante, pero realmente la relajaba. Una lluvia suave siempre era un arrullo bien recibido a la hora de dormir.

Aún estirando sus adormilados brazos, salió de la estancia reprimiendo un bostezo. No encontró a nadie en su trayecto, lo cual era muy raro. Últimamente todos los youkais del palacio parecían querer saltarle encima, sólo para asegurarse de que, según ellos, no sufriera ningún tipo de daño. Tal vez todos pensarían que seguía durmiendo como un tronco. Eso la relajó. Extrañaba el hecho de poder caminar a sus anchas, sin nadie que le clavara los ojos en la nuca con cada paso que daba.

Bajó las escaleras con mucha normalidad. ¡Qué bien se sentía! Al fin sus torpes y temblorosas piernas no la traicionaban. Saltó el último peldaño para cuando había llegado al primer piso. Estaba verdaderamente contenta. Aunque extrañada también. No se había topado con ningún alma en su caminata, y eso que ya había amanecido por completo. Que ella supiera, el personal no se quedaba dormido y olvidaba sus quehaceres. Se encogió de hombros y decidió no darle demasiada importancia. Al fin y al cabo, disfrutaba su tiempo a solas por el castillo.

Un gruñido de su estómago logró ganar su atención. No se había dado cuenta de la feroz hambre que tenía. Claro, si no había cenado la noche anterior. Se regañó mentalmente. No podía permitirse seguir saltándose las comidas. No era sano, ni para ella ni para su bebé. Pensó entonces pasar por las cocinas, a ver si su escasa suerte le sonreía al encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarla a prepararse algo de comer. No es que no pudiera hacerlo ella sola, sino que no sabía dónde guardaban la mayoría de los alimentos e ingredientes, así que era seguro de que tardaría mucho más revisando las alacenas que cocinando un poco de arroz y cortando un par de naranjas. Bueno, si no encontraba a nadie, no le quedaba más remedio que asaltar las despensas. Se imaginó a sí misma entrando en una, repleta con conservas y reservas refrigeradas –aún no estaba segura de cómo podían mantener refrigerada una despensa, pero lo hacían. De seguro algún ayudante o sirviente sentía alguna clase de poder sobre el hielo– de su peor enemigo del momento: el pescado. El sólo pensarlo le dio nauseas. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar el recuerdo del olor de dicho alimento.

En su camino hacia las cocinas, pasó por el comedor principal. Algo se removió ansioso en su pecho al ver la puerta entreabierta. ¿Había alguien ahí, o simplemente habían olvidado cerrar al salir? Con la curiosidad dominando su cuerpo hambriento, se acercó sigilosamente hacia la puerta corrediza. La abrió un poco más, para lograr que su cabeza se asomara sin problemas.

—¿Hay alguien a…? —sus palabras murieron repentinamente al ver como el Lord le devolvía la mirada fríamente desde su puesto. Su rostro comenzó a arder. Enderezó la espalda y tensó el semblante. Era toda una sorpresa encontrarlo a precisamente a él en aquel lugar —¡B-Buenos días, Sesshomaru-sama! —saludó mecánicamente.

—Buenos días —respondió, tan estoico como siempre—. Entra.

Rin prefirió no contradecirlo. El tono de su voz contenía un matiz demandante que dejaba claro que no aceptaba negativas. Pasó al gran comedor, mirando al suelo. Le daba un poco de pavor enfrentar su mirada tan gélida. Al llegar a su lugar, descubrió con mucho asombro que la esperaban unos cuantos cuencos con el desayuno. Pero aquello no fue lo que la pasmó en realidad. En un cuenco pequeño, algo apartado de los demás, se encontraban generosas porciones de melocotón. Cortado de forma experta, sin ni un rastro de piel. Alzó la mirada al mononoke, que había dejado de prestarle atención para el momento. Tomó asiento, ensimismada, pensando en cómo rayos había llegado a parar aquella fruta, si por los alrededores del palacio y sus terrenos no se daba. Tomó el cuenco y admiró los pedacitos de melocotón que desprendían su delicioso aroma.

—De seguro… —se dijo en voz alta, sin darse cuenta — Jaken-sama los trajo. Sesshomaru-sama, ¿Jaken-sama ha regresado ya?

—No —contestó sin mirarla. Rin hizo una mueca de desconcierto.

—¿Sabe de casualidad cuándo volverá?

—Esta noche, si no me equivoco.

La chica ahogó un _Oh, vaya_ antes de pronunciarlo. Bueno, quizás los había mandado con alguien. Sí, eso parecía ser. Jaken-sama era muy considerado con ella, a pesar de que él se esforzara por afirmar lo contrario.

Comió su ansiado melocotón con deleite, reprimiendo algunos quejidos que delataban su gusto por ellos. Devoró lo que calculó como dos melocotones y medio, y pasó a las naranjas, cuyo gusto no había sido apagado aún. Terminadas las frutas, se dispuso a comer el resto del desayuno, notando lo voraz que era su apetito. Después de saciar su sed con un humeante té de hierbas dulces, se reclinó ligeramente hacia atrás, dándole golpecitos a su estómago lleno. Estaba completamente satisfecha, lo único que necesitaba ahora era algo de tiempo para bajar un poco la comida.

En ningún momento el Daiyoukai se había marchado. Aún permanecía sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, bebiendo a sorbos pausados su propio té. Rin se ruborizó. Quizás había comido muy rápido. Lo miró de reojo, buscando alguna expresión de enojo; sabiendo de antemano que no encontraría nada. Acarició inconscientemente su vientre aún plano, preguntándose si su pequeño había quedado tan satisfecho como ella.

Sesshomaru dejó a un lado su taza y la miró cautelosamente. Rin le proporcionaba pequeñas caricias a su abdomen, al mismo tiempo que su boca contraía una sonrisa. Sus ojos no revelaban nada más que admiración por aquella criatura que crecía en su interior. Las palabras de la vieja youkai se pasearon por su mente de nuevo. Ahora le quedaba claro. El semblante de Rin nunca había contenido tanta paz y alegría como hasta ese entonces. De verdad amaba a _su_ cachorro.

La chica alzó la mirada hacia él. Se había sentido fijamente observada, y al encontrarlo haciendo exactamente eso, desvió los ojos con un pequeño color en sus mejillas. El mononoke experimentó una extraña sensación de incomodidad al darse cuenta de que Rin aún le guardaba algo de temor. No lo entendía, francamente. Ella no tenía ninguna razón para seguir temiéndole o avergonzándose ante su presencia. Después de todo, la había tomado como su mujer; Sesshomaru creyó que eso ya era demasiado obvio a esas alturas, que esperaba a su cachorro. Algo en su interior le ofreció la posibilidad de que ella aún no lo supiera. Era humana, y tanto su olor como sus acciones podrían resultarle confusos. Tampoco le interesó demasiado. Algún día se daría cuenta y perdería toda esa incomodidad y pena que la rodeaba cada vez que lo veía. El Daiyoukai no lo sabía muy bien aún, pero prefería ver el semblante desafiante y rebelde de Rin; le sentaba mejor que uno sumiso y nervioso. La observó lánguidamente sólo un poco más, antes de hablarle con su tono rígido, alterándola. Otra vez su mente repitió lo susceptibles que eran los humanos. Las mujeres en especial.

—Rin —la llamó. Ella lo miró con curiosidad—. Mañana partiré junto con Jaken y Ah-Un hacia el sur. Ha llegado el otoño.

Rin se desanimó.

—Ya veo… ¿Sabe cuándo regresará?

—No.

La chica bajó la mirada, recordando su conversación con Jaken-sama. Todo dependería de cuán rápido encontraran y eliminaran a esos sujetos. Podían ser un par de semanas o unos cuantos meses. Se desinfló lentamente. Cómo odiaba no poder acompañarlos. No le gustaba que la dejaran atrás por tanto tiempo.

—Oh… Y… ¿No podrían partir un poco después? —aventuró, esperanzada. Él alzó una ceja, tenuemente sorprendido, aunque su semblante no lo demostrara. Al parecer, la vieja tenía razón al decir que Rin se entristecía con sus ausencias.

—No. Es la primera semana de otoño.

Los ojos de Rin no querían abandonar la esperanza. Quizás podía convencerlo de salir un par de días después. _Tonta_. Claro que no lo haría. Pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, ¿o sí?

—Por eso mismo —le dijo, tratando de sonar convencida—, la primera semana… no necesariamente el primer día. ¿No podría quedarse un par de días más? —le preguntó, rogando no levantar demasiada sospecha.

—No. ¿Por qué quieres que me quede, Rin? —quiso saber. Aunque ya conocía muy bien la respuesta que le daría, sólo quería escucharlo con sus propias palabras.

Rin se ruborizó; la pregunta había sido muy directa. Razonó algunos segundos. De seguro quería molestarla de nuevo, en honor a los viejos tiempos. Pero ella no se dejaría. Suspiró bajito y dejó caer la mirada a su regazo.

—Porque… no me gusta estar sola —le respondió, con algo de tristeza contenida en la voz.

Sesshomaru en su vida se había sentido estúpido. No era algo que una persona como él tuviera que sentir; al contrario, era más propio del idiota de su medio hermano y formaba parte de su vida cotidiana. No se había regodeado con alguna respuesta como _No quiero que me deje,_ como aseguró que las mujeres humanas darían. Se recriminó secretamente por pensar de esa forma con respecto a Rin. Después de todo, ella no era como esas chiquillas. Lo único que quería era algo de compañía, para variar. El Lord desvió la mirada esta vez, hacia algún punto vago de la estancia. Prefería evitar ver aquella imagen tan frágil que le ofrecía ella.

—¿Hay algo que desees?

—¿Perdón? —preguntó incrédula. Él no le respondió. No era la clase de persona que repetía mucho las cosas. Parpadeó un par de veces— ¿Qué usted de quede un poco más? —probó.

—No.

Rin se llevó el dedo a la barbilla, pensando. Se le ocurrieron varias cosas que pedir.

—¿Qué elimine la supervisión de los guardias cuando salgo al patio?

—No.

—¿Qué pueda salir después del ocaso?

—No.

—¿Qué todos dejen de abalanzarse sobre mí cada vez que salgo de mi recámara?

—No.

Infló las mejillas, exasperada. ¿Acaso el Daiyoukai conocía otra palabra aparte del _no_? Se quedó meditabunda un poco más, buscando alguna cosa en la que él quizás no se negara. Una idea le pasó zumbando por la cabeza. Sonrió convencida. Sí, quizás podría funcionar.

—¿Podría quedarme un tiempo en la aldea de Inuyasha-sama? —preguntó, esperanzada de nuevo. No encontraba razones para las cuales él se negaría. Si la había dejado ahí cuando era más pequeña, era entonces porque lo consideraba lo suficientemente seguro como para que ella pudiera quedarse.

—No —volvió a decir, desmoronando la sonrisa suplicante de Rin.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?

—Te he dicho que no puedes abandonar los límites del palacio. Y menos sin compañía.

—Pero…

—La respuesta es no.

Rin frunció el ceño. ¡No era justo!

—Entonces, ¿Para qué me pregunta si quiero algo, si de todas formas me lo niega? —preguntó molesta.

—Creí que deseabas algo material —respondió sencillamente, como si fuera muy natural.

Eso la indignó ¿Ella, desando algo material? ¿Es que acaso no la conocía en lo más mínimo?

—Disculpe, Milord, pero yo no soy de aquellos que disfrutan de los bienes materiales, como usted cree —le espetó, dolida.

El Lord sonrió sin que la chica lo advirtiese. No, por supuesto que no le gustaba esa clase de cosas, como bien sabía. Sólo lo dijo por si de casualidad se le apetecía algo, como más melocotones, o alguna hierba en especial.

Rin seguía mirándolo desafiante, esperando alguna otra palabra de él. Más se cansó de tanto esperar por algo que sabía que no llegaría. Se levantó de su lugar, dispuesta a salir de ahí. No podía creer el carácter de ese hombre. ¡Era imposible!

En vista de que se marchaba echando humo, Sesshomaru se dio por vencido por primera vez en su vida. Gruñó mentalmente, rendido. Quizás si podía cumplir uno de sus deseos.

—No te permito salir del terreno, ni permanecer en los jardines después del ocaso —le dijo. Rin se crispó más por el tono tan inmutable con el que le hablaba. Detuvo sus pasos antes de llegar a la puerta para escucharlo, más no se volvió hacia él—. Pero si significa tanto para ti, puedes escribirle a Inuyasha para que él y su mujer vengan a visitarte.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos, mientras su voz sonaba en su cabeza, diciendo un fuerte _¿Eh?_ Se giró sobre sus talones, con el mismo gesto de extrañeza. No creía en lo que había escuchado.

—¿Lo dice en serio?

Él se guardo su tiempo para responder. Dio el último sorbo a su tacita de porcelana, desesperando más a la muchacha.

—Ya me has oído —le contestó, sin mirarla.

El rostro de Rin se iluminó con una resplandeciente sonrisa, tan entusiasta como cuando era niña. Se acercó casi corriendo hasta estar muy cerca de él y se sentó sobre las piernas a su lado, acercándose demasiado a su rostro.

—¿En verdad? ¿En verdad? —preguntó emocionada.

Sesshomaru la miró de frente, preguntándose cuántas facetas emocionales podría contener aquella mujer.

—Sí.

La jovencita dejó escapar un pequeño gritito de alegría, al mismo tiempo que se cubría el rostro con los puños. Comenzó luego a reír discretamente en esa posición, como si se tratara de una muchacha a la cual el galán de sus sueños le hubiera regalado una sonrisa seductora.

—¡Oh, muchas gracias, muchas gracias, Sesshomaru-sama! —le dijo con su risita, apartando los puños para mirarlo de frente. Aquella era la Rin de siete años que visitaba de vez en cuando a la aldea de su estúpido hermano —¡Muchas gracias, de verdad! —siguió diciendo un momento más, sin saber cómo controlar su creciente júbilo. En un arrebato de entusiasmo, le depositó un suave beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla, para luego salir con el mismo paso apurado por la puerta del comedor.

Sesshomaru la observó alejarse dando pequeños saltitos al salir. Rin era una mujer muy extraña, no cabía ninguna duda. Una garra se posó involuntariamente sobre el lugar en el que lo había besado, recordando lo agradable que era el tacto de aquellos labios tan suaves. Un segundo después, se recriminó por estar pensando en tonterías.

…

En el transcurso del día, la alegría de Rin no había ni siquiera dado indicios de querer desaparecer. Bien, le entristecía que el Lord se volviera a marchar de nuevo, llevándose con él a su dragón y a Jaken-sama, pero le ilusionaba el hecho de que Inuyasha-sama y Kagome-sama, junto con sus pequeños, la pudieran visitar.

Le entregó con una gran sonrisa el pergamino enrollado a uno de los guardias postrados a las entradas de los jardines, dándole explicaciones de qué hacer con él. Como todo buen subordinado, acató firmemente la orden y desapareció por el pasillo con el rollo en la mano.

Se dirigía ahora al comedor. Ya era la hora de la cena, y seguramente Jaken-sama habría llegado para ese entonces. Nitori la acompañó todo el camino, bastante animada también por la próxima visita. No conocía mucho a la familia del hermano del Amo del Castillo, pero aún así, después de todas las historias y anécdotas que Rin le había contado, estaba tan ansiosa como ella. Entre las dos se habían pasado un buen tramo de la tarde escribiendo la carta que los invitaba a pasar un tiempo en el palacio. No parecía ser algo muy difícil, en realidad, pero a ambas les pareció bien ocultar el hecho de que la chica estuviera encinta. De todas formas, no era algo que se decía por medio de una carta, y dudaba muchísimo que Inuyasha-sama lo creyera. Al final, pudieron disfrazar muy bien sus intenciones de requerir sus presencias: habían puesto que Rin estaba muy enferma, y que por ello, y en vista el viaje del Daiyoukai y sus acompañantes, la chica no quería estar sola; alegando también de una manera muy sutil que el Lord no quería que abandonara los terrenos del palacio bajo ningún concepto, para su mayor seguridad.

Leyeron y releyeron el texto varias veces, poniéndose en las pieles de los lectores y esperando que se viera lo suficientemente natural como para no levantar sospecha alguna. Satisfechas con su buen trabajo, y después de pasarlo a limpio, le pidieron al guardia que hiciera llegar la carta a su destino lo antes posible.

—Ya llegamos —anunció Nitori ante las puertas del comedor, abriéndolas para que Rin pudiera entrar —¡Qué tengas buen provecho, Rin-chan!

—Gracias, Nitori. ¿Nos veremos luego?

—Claro, vendré por ti cuando termines.

Rin asintió y procedió a entrar. Justo como esperaba, el youkai sapo estaba ya sentado en su lugar, mirando su plato con la ansiedad de un hambriento. Rin sonrió abiertamente y se aproximó a paso apresurado a su puesto.

—¡Hola, Jaken-sama! ¿Qué tal ha ido su viaje? —se sentó y notó que el mononoke la miraba de reojo. Ella, como era de esperarse, se sonrojó ante él—Buenas noches, Sesshomaru-sama.

Él le respondió con un simple asentimiento de cabeza.

—Bien, niña, no hagas tanto escándalo —le contestó después Jaken—. Te traje tus melocotones. Chiyo se los llevó a la cocina.

—Oh, vaya, que bien. Muchas gracias. Pero… ¿No los había enviado esta mañana?

—¿Esta mañana? —se extrañó—. No. Acabo de dárselos a la vieja, nunca te los envié antes.

—Qué raro… Esta mañana comí melocotones en el desayuno.

—Pues yo no tuve nada que ver.

La muchacha miró interrogante al Daiyoukai, quién se encontraba entonces mirando con desinterés su plato, y llevándose un bocado a la boca. ¿Habría sido él? Lo pensó por un momento. Nadie más, aparte del demonio sapo sabía sobre su antojo por comer la fruta. Lo observó furtivamente por un par de segundos más, tratando de imaginarlo bajando los melocotones de un árbol. No, él no fue. Seguramente Nitori había escuchado su conversación con el viejo youkai y se las había conseguido en secreto. Bueno, no tenía tanta importancia tampoco.

En cuestión de minutos, la comida de los platos de Rin desapareció. Últimamente comía demasiado rápido, logrando también hacerla entrar en un malestar físico. Desde pequeña le habían enseñado que era más recomendable comer pausadamente, y ahora sabía por qué.

Comprimió un quejido de dolor en su garganta, para no llamar la atención. Más su mueca de molestia la delató ante sus acompañantes. Jaken la miró desaprobatoriamente, al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando te atragantas con la comida —le dijo.

—Ya me doy cuenta —respondió Rin. Su malestar comenzaba a acrecentarse por todo su cuerpo, llegando también a su garganta y cabeza. Oh, genial, otra jaqueca. Estaba comprobado que no podía pasar más de dos días sin ser atacada por una.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le preguntó Jaken al notar su prolongado silencio.

La chica se llevó una mano a la boca, deseando no devolver su cena.

—Ah… me siento mal.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación para que descanses?

—N-No. Seguramente Nitori está afuera esperándome, no se preocupe —Ahora su voz se había afectado también. Qué debilucha era.

—¿Estás segura? —Jaken no parecía muy confiado de las palabras de la muchacha.

—Sí, segura. Descuide, estaré bien. Con permiso —se levanto con dificultad, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en no tambalearse y tropezar con sus propias piernas. Llegó al fin hasta la entrada, abriéndola. Se volvió hacia atrás, dedicándole una mirada un tanto triste al Lord. Cómo le dolía su indiferencia… pero al fin y al cabo, él no podría ser de otra forma—. Buenas noches.

Cerró la puerta al salir y recostó la espalda en ella, para evitar caerse. Nitori, que se encontraba en el extremo del pasillo, llegó hasta ella corriendo, con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos avellana. Examinó momentáneamente su rostro y su cuerpo, en busca de algún indicio alarmante.

—Oh, Rin, ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal? ¡Mira qué pálida estás! —la tomó del brazo, buscando su pulso en la muñeca —Ven. Tienes que recostarte.

Rin no sentía ánimos para caminar. Era extraño, pero no se explicaba como de repente un dolor de estómago podía transformarse en algo tan horrible. Todo ante sus ojos se había nublado y sentía que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento. En vista de eso, Nitori le dio la espalda y se agachó ante ella. Un trueno resonó a la distancia, seguido del despliegue torrencial de la lluvia que le daba la bienvenida al otoño. Pero ninguna de las dos parecía reparar especialmente en aquello. Nitori hizo un movimiento, para darle a entender que se apresurara.

—Móntate, creo que no puedes caminar.

—Pero… no quiero ser una carga.

—¿Una carga? Rin, pesas tanto como una pluma. Ahora móntate antes de que te cargue en mis brazos. Estoy segura de que eso te incomodará más a ti que a mí.

—Bien, de acuerdo.

Con un poco de torpeza, subió la falda de su kimono un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, para poder montar en la espalda de su nodriza sin dificultad. Una vez con la chica asegurada, Nitori comenzó a caminar con algo de prisa. Tenía miedo de que Rin se desmayara de repente. Para mayor precaución, pasaron a la concina a por un gran vaso de agua, y Nitori se negó a partir de nuevo sin que antes Rin hubiera bebido al menos un tercio del contenido. Cómo le dolía verla así, tan… vulnerable. ¡Estaba tan blanca como un papel! En su mente no dejaba de maldecir al padre de la criatura que llevaba, por ser tan insensible con ella. ¡Ni siquiera era un caballero! Un verdadero caballero la hubiera escoltado él mismo hasta su recámara, y no se hubiera marchado hasta verla plácidamente dormida. No, escoltarla no. ¡Lo mínimo era cargarla! ¿Pero qué le pasaba a ese sujeto? Por más importante que fuera su _grandioso_ nombre, esa no era forma de tratar a su mujer.

—Desconsiderado, insensible, príncipe del hielo, grosero… —decía entre dientes, con rabia.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—No, para nada —aclaró más alto. Rin volvió a apoyar la frente sobre su hombro—. Maleducado, arrogante, despreciable… Ya vamos a llegar. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—¿La verdad?

Nitori asintió, apenas girando la cabeza. Por culpa de eso, casi evita un escalón y se gana una caída asegurada por las escaleras que dan al segundo piso.

—La verdad es que no —admitió Rin, hundiendo la cabeza en la melena ocre. La nana suspiró pesadamente. Al menos aún tenía sentido del humor. No sería tan malo lo que tenía si aún podía hacer bromas.

En un momento, el paso de Nitori se detuvo en seco, al igual que todo movimiento que su cuerpo pudiera proporcionar. Ni siquiera parecía estar respirando. Extrañada, Rin sacó la cara de aquella melena tan perfumada y miró hacia donde se supone que lo hacía su nodriza. Inhaló aire con mucha fuerza, logrando arrancarle un sonido sofocado de la garganta. Ella también sintió como si no pudiera seguir moviéndose.

Sesshomaru-sama se encontraba ahí, parado en frente de ellas, como si nada. Su mirada era tan gélida que estremecía hasta lo más profundo de las entrañas. A la chica le recordó fugazmente cuando el mononoke estaba a punto de acabar con la vida de alguno de sus oponentes, en una batalla de antaño. Era casi la misma mirada.

Luego comenzó a razonar otra clase de cosas. Por ejemplo, ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido? Tampoco es que hubieran tardado tanto al buscar el agua y tomarla, o en subir las escaleras. De cualquier modo, lo hubieran visto pasar. Y ¿Qué rayos hacía ahí parado, como si pretendiera desgarrarlas con los ojos? Un segundo después comprendió que no era a ella a quien le dedicaba semejante gesto. Sus manos apretaron los hombros de Nitori, tratando de tranquilizarla. Más lo veía imposible, porque el Daiyoukai no aflojaba su semblante en lo absoluto.

—Retírate —le ordenó el Lord a la nodriza. Ella contuvo un pasmo muscular al oír su voz.

De algún lado que Rin no conocía, la nana sacó el coraje para responderle. Aunque su voz no sonaba tan firme como ella esperaba.

—No —le espetó—. Se encuentra mal, no puede caminar.

Él afiló la mirada, exigente. Nitori se negaba a dejarla sola. No con ese demonio tan amenazador. Le importaba un comino que fuera el progenitor del cachorro de su niña. A través de sus ojos, eso a él no le importaba. Quién sabía qué cosas le podría llegar a hacer.

Rin se preocupó. No quería que su querida amiga tuviera problemas. Le habló conciliadora, como si no ocurriese nada fuera de lo normal.

—No te preocupes, Nitori, de todas formas estamos casi al frente de mi habitación.

—Pero, Rin…

—Estaré bien —le prometió. Se sentía mal ahora era por ella, a quien nunca había visto tan nerviosa. Sólo aquella vez en la que Rin enfrentó al Daiyoukai para decirle sobre su embarazo—. Por favor, haz lo que dice—le pidió en el oído, rogando no ser escuchada más que por ella.

Preocupada, la youkai no pudo hacer nada más que obedecerla. No sin antes tomarse su tiempo para pensar en alguna buena negativa que las zafara de la situación. Cuando Rin puso los pies sobre el suelo, hizo un gran esfuerzo por no irse de boca contra él. Afortunadamente, Nitori aún no se había marchado, y la ayudó a no caer, sosteniéndola por el brazo.

—Descuida —le dijo la menor.

—Déjanos —ordenó el Amo del Castillo.

La nodriza se dispuso a negarse, pero Rin le pidió mudamente que no lo hiciera. Sería mejor que Nitori estuviera bien. Con una última mirada por parte de la youkai, Rin se quedó a solas con el Lord. Respiró profundo, forzando a su mente a decirle que él no estaba ahí, que aquello no era más que una alucinación. Se encaminó vacilante a las puertas de su recámara, pero antes de que pudiera abrirlas, él la detuvo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—A mi habitación, por supuesto —le respondió queriendo conservar la paciencia.

—Ésa no es tu habitación.

—Claro que lo es, aquí es donde duermo siempre, y aquí es donde están mis pertenencias. Si me disculpa… —Posó la mano en la puerta, abriéndola al fin. Cuando se dispuso a entrar, frenó de golpe. ¡Estaba completamente vacía! ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? ¿Se había equivocado de habitación? ¡No, claro que no! ¡Esa era la suya! Giró la cabeza rápidamente en dirección al Lord, pidiendo groseramente una explicación, con la vena de su sien a punto de estallar —¿Dónde están mis cosas?

—Ayer te dejé en claro cuál era tu nueva recámara —explicó sin ninguna entonación en especial. Eso la molestó más.

—¡No hablará en serio! ¿Y se supone que mis cosas se encuentran en su habitación, también?

—Sí.

La chica se ruborizó escandalosamente. Aquel hombre no podía decirlo de verdad.

—¿Qué se supone que haga yo en su recámara? ¡No es correcto!

—Es tu lugar —le dijo, esta vez, mirándola fijamente. A Rin se le heló la sangre en las venas.

—¿C-cómo dice?

—Andando —Le dijo, dándole la espalda y poniéndose en marcha. Ella sencillamente no podía creerlo. Se quedó clavada en su lugar, aún incapaz de sentir sus propios latidos. Eso no era posible. No podía… compartir una recámara con él. Eso era para las parejas casadas, y ellos no eran nada de eso… ¿o sí? Sacudió la cabeza. Por supuesto que no. Una brisa helada se coló por una de las estrechas ventas, sacándole un escalofrío. La lluvia no se había detenido, y ella ni lo había notado.

En vista de su ausencia, el Lord se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Necesitas que te lleve?

Su entrecejo se juntó. ¿Se estaba burlando?

—¡No! ¡Puedo hacerlo yo sola! —aseguró con tono enojado. No necesitaba de su oportuna compasión. No era ninguna debilucha.

El Daiyoukai dejó crecer una sonrisa en la comisura de su boca cuando se giró de nuevo. Aquella era la Rin que le gustaba. La chica caminó a grandes y coléricas zancadas detrás de él. Llegaron poco tiempo después a los aposentos del mononoke. Rin se sorprendió muchísimo cuando él abrió la puerta para que pudiera pasar primero. ¿Ahora quería ser amable? ¡Qué gracioso! Pero ella no caería. Entró con toda la rapidez que pudo, ignorando que debía agradecerle por el gesto. ¡No le agradecería! ¡Era un grosero!

Cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse, se detuvo en seco. Recodó nuevamente cuando el Lord la había llamado después de la cena. Y recordó también los besos y caricias que se habían proporcionado el uno al otro poco después. Le daba mucha vergüenza el considerar que la situación pudiera repetirse. Se sintió hervir cuando el demonio se aproximó hasta ella, quedando de frente. Una de sus garras se aproximó a su rostro con parsimonia. Rin cerró los ojos, sin saber lo que le esperaba.

El contacto de aquella piel era mucho más frío que el de cualquier otro ser vivo, pero no la lastimaba en lo más mínimo. De hecho, era muy… acogedor. Abrió los párpados y lo miró directamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en aquellos hermosos irises dorados. Dejó escapar sin querer un suspiro mudo. Se sentía embobada por su presencia. Era tan condenadamente atractivo… no, no era por eso. Se sentía así por otra razón. Por el mismo motivo por el que se había enamorado perdidamente de él. Curiosamente, su mente aún no se ponía de acuerdo en decidir lo que era. Él sólo se limitó a dejar el dorso de su mano sobre su mejilla, sin apartar su vista de ella.

—Tienes fiebre —le dijo en un murmullo. Ella reaccionó. Aquello no era fiebre. Retiró su mano al fin, dejándola con la horrible sensación de estar vacía—. Recuéstate.

—Pero… necesito cambiarme primero —admitió ella, apenada.

—Tus ropas se encuentran en aquel armario —señaló uno de los armarios bien disimulados de la estancia. No había notado que el resto de sus pocas pertenecías se encontraban bien acomodadas y distribuidas por el lugar, llenándolo más de vida. Era como si los espacios en blanco hubieran sido hechos para ser rellenados con sus cosas. Rin fue hasta el armario indicado, abriéndolo. En efecto, ahí estaban todas sus prendas de vestir, perfectamente ordenadas y dobladas. Descubrió con algo de sorpresa que también muchos de sus kimonos viejos habían sido reemplazados con unos nuevos, todos muy hermosos. Se sintió abrumada. Nunca había tenido tanta ropa.

—¿Todo esto es mío? —Él asintió una vez. Tomó una de las prendas entre sus manos, maravillada. Era tan bonita… quizás demasiado para ella. Era un kimono para dormir, de un suave color verde con muchos hermosos detalles florales. Volteó y notó que seguía siendo observada— ¿Me permitiría cambiarme? —a su parecer, estuvo a punto de replicar, más sin embargo le dio la espalda, dándole algo de privacidad. Cómo no sabía cuánto podía durar aquello, Rin se apresuró y se cambió velozmente. Dobló su kimono usado y lo dejó en el suelo, al lado del armario. Soltó también su mechón de cabello, dejando toda su melena completamente libre.

Cómo si lo hubiera adivinado, Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta para encararla. Rin se volvió a ruborizar. Le daba pena que la viera con su ropa de dormir.

—Acuéstate —le ordenó él.

Ella obedeció. Se encontraba ya muy cansada como para seguir discutiendo. Notó enseguida como él se sentaba a su lado, fuera de la cama. Justo como la noche anterior. Se arropó con el suave edredón y no fue sino hasta ese entonces que percibió que la estola del Lord era parte de su lecho. Claro, por eso le resultaba tan cómodo. ¿Había estado ese objeto ahí todo el tiempo? Ahora que lo pensaba, no la había visto sobre el hombro masculino en todo el día. Le dedicó una mirada de desconcierto un tanto incómoda.

—¿No dormirá usted?

—Preocúpate por ti —contestó. Rin no sabía cómo tomar esas palabras. En ese momento, no quería dormir. Le entraba curiosidad de saber que haría él a continuación. Esperó un rato, simulando que examinaba el techo y escuchaba el estridente sonido de la tormenta, pero como no hizo nada, prefirió romper el hielo.

—¿A qué hora saldrá mañana, Sesshomaru-sama?

—Al alba.

Rin tragó amargo. ¿Tan pronto? Se quedó meditabunda un momento, preguntándose si debía o no seguir hablando. El tono del hombre era muy tajante. Aunque no por eso diferente a su tono habitual.

—¿Podría… —comenzó, nerviosa —despertarme antes de irse? Me gustaría despedirme.

—No —esta vez parecía que su voz era un poco, sólo un poco, más suave—. Necesitas dormir.

—Dormiré después, sólo quisiera poder decirle adiós.

El mononoke guardó silencio por un rato. Rin lo miró de soslayo, tratando de reprimir un sonrojo. Él también la miraba.

—Bien —accedió al fin—. Pero no saldrás de aquí.

—¿Me lo promete?

Desvió la mirada.

—Sí.

Ella sonrió contenta. Estaba tan feliz… quizás él no fuera tan indiferente como creía. Con ese alegre pensamiento rondándole la cabeza, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo poco después. Como había afirmado aquella mañana, el sonido de la lluvia era un arrullo bien recibido a la hora de dormir.

…

Aquella noche había experimentado un sueño muy tranquilo y relajante. Soñó que estaba en un pequeño claro del bosque, viendo el agua de una cascada caer desde mucha altura, y los tibios rayos del sol le acariciaban con cariño la piel. Ah, era un paisaje tan perfecto. El suelo tan verde y lleno de florecillas silvestres, los pájaros entonando sus dulces melodías y el viento meciéndole suavemente los cabellos. Pero la parte que más disfrutó, fue que pudo experimentar todas esas sensaciones desde el regazo del mononoke. No se lo explicaba, pero ambos habían dado con aquel lugar en algún momento, y se tendieron en el suelo, simplemente para descansar. Era tan asombroso… El Daiyoukai era increíblemente cálido, a pesar de que el roce de su mano fuera tan frío como el hielo. Había sentido la pausada respiración en su pecho, mientras este subía y bajaba con un ritmo calmo y relajado. Si le hubieran pedido una palabra para describir aquel sueño, hubiera dicho _Perfecto_. Porque sin duda lo era. Pero al fin y al cabo, no era más que una fantasía, un sueño.

Despertó aún adormilada, al escuchar su nombre. Sesshomaru-sama la estaba llamando. Al verlo parado en frente de ella, mirándola con aquella expresión que sólo le podía pertenecer a él, cayó en cuenta de que estaba a punto de partir. Se entristeció. La luz del alba había iluminado tenuemente la habitación.

—Ya es hora—le dijo—. No te levantes.

Ella no tardó mucho en desobedecerlo cuando se paró sobre sus piernas y se dispuso a llegar hasta él.

—Tarde —contestó luego. Se paró mirándolo de frente, deseando saber qué hacer o decir. No, no lo sabía. Sólo era consciente de que tenía esa necesidad de estar cerca de él—. Yo… —comenzó, formando un nuevo rubor. Sabía que esperaba que hiciera algo, dado que la miraba expectante. Como no tenía muchas palabras que decir, conteniendo que su nervioso corazón no le saltara del pecho, se alzó sobre sus puntillas, jalándolo por la manga del traje. En algún momento, la estola había vuelto a su lugar.

Su intención no había sido otra sino darle un inocente beso en la mejilla, a modo de despedida. Pero nunca tocó su pómulo. En cambio, en vista de que aquel era su destino, el Lord giró la cabeza para que la boca de la chica encontrara a la suya. Antes de tocarla, ella se detuvo, mirándolo a los ojos. Nunca había visto los ojos del Lord con aquella expresión. No era nada que ella hubiera visto antes, pero era tan… atrayente. Besó entonces los labios masculinos con dulzura, descubriendo que era correspondida con discretos movimientos. No fue más que un simple beso superficial, pero había sido tan maravilloso como ningún otro.

—Le deseo suerte —completó ella al separarse. Sus mejillas no podían estar más rojas. La mirada de él era muy penetrante. Parecía… hipnotizado. Hasta que por fin entró en sí, y se giró dispuesto a marcharse —Sesshomaru-sama… —lo llamó tímidamente, sin mirarlo—, por favor, regrese pronto.

—Lo intentaré —respondió él, con un tono sumamente bajo. Rin no estaba segura de haberlo escuchado, y para cuando miró hacia él, ya estaba dejando la habitación—. Continúa durmiendo—y se marchó, cerrando la puerta.

—Adiós…

Con el corazón en un puño y el rostro encendido cual tomate, regresó al lecho con lentitud. Se recostó y cubrió de nuevo, más no se durmió. Su mente seguía repitiendo en su interior aquel dulce beso de despedida, y las palabras que él le había dicho. Respiró hondo. Por todos los Dioses, cuánto lo amaba.

…

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde la partida del Lord y Rin sentía las inexplicables ganas de llorar cada vez que revivía en su mente la tierna despedida. Cómo quería que regresara ya. Era el Amo del Castillo, un demonio sumamente poderoso, con una personalidad de hielo. Oh, sí, y un sentido del humor bastante extraño. Pero ella lo amaba. No le interesaban sus títulos ni posesiones, sólo lo quería a él, tal y como era. Aún a pesar de que tenían sus choques y discusiones. Bueno, eso era normal, después de todo, ambos caracteres eran fuertes. El de Rin no se podría considerar muy duro, pero vaya que sabía dar pelea.

Suspiró.

El otoño ya estaba bien entrado en su papel. Las fuertes ventiscas azotaban a los árboles, cuyas hojas, marrones y secas a causa del tiempo, caían sin oponer resistencia, creando en el suelo una inmensa alfombra de colores cafés. También hacía más frío, y llovía más a menudo.

Suspiró de nuevo.

Su vientre aún seguía igual de plano que siempre. Si sólo se evaluaba su físico, jamás se adivinaría su estado de embarazo. Pero aunque los demás no lo pudieran ver, Rin lo notaba ligeramente más abultado. Como si de repente hubiera tomado mucha agua de un solo golpe. Lo acarició con cariño un par de veces. Quizás eran sus ansias por verlo crecer las que le hacían verlo de mayor tamaño. ¡Quería verlo! Quería ver con sus propios ojos que de verdad había una pequeña vida formándose en su interior. No es que no lo supiera ya, pero el que su aspecto no cambiara como ella quería, la desilusionaba. Pero las estúpidas nauseas y mareos parecían querer recordarle a gritos su estado. Al pasar el primer trimestre, eso sería lo único que no extrañaría.

Nitori entró apresuradamente a la habitación, luciendo una sonrisa entusiasta. Rin la miró curiosa. Tenía los cabellos desordenados y la respiración acelerada, toda la pinta de haber pegado una carrera.

—¿Nitori?

—¡Ya llegaron! Bueno, aún no, pero están muy, muy cerca.

—¿Kagome-sama y su familia? —la expresión de Rin se ilusionó.

—¡Sí! En su último mensaje, nos dijeron que llegarían hoy como a eso de la media tarde —le dijo, extrayendo un pergamino arrugado y enrollado de su kimono. Lo abrió y releyó, sólo para estar segura—. Sí, hoy a la media tarde. De todas formas, Takashi me dijo que los han avistado muy cerca de aquí, no tardarán más que un cuarto de hora.

—¿De verdad? —la nana asintió —¡Qué bien! Ya quería que llegasen.

—Sí. Se tardaron, ¿no te parece?

—Bueno, Kagome-sama debe andar a caballo. Recuerda que la pequeña Haruhi nació en primavera, y ella aún está algo débil como para caminar grandes distancias por mucho tiempo.

—Oh, sí, es cierto —se dijo Nitori en voz alta.

Haruhi era la única niña de los tres hijos de Kagome-sama e Inuyasha-sama. Nació justamente el día en el que comenzaba la temporada de las flores de cerezo, por eso su lindo nombre. De hecho, Rin fue una de las personas que auxilió a Kagome-sama en su parto. La mujer había comenzado con las contracciones bien temprano en la madrugada, arrancándola de su sueño. Aún recordaba como el hanyou entraba corriendo en la cabaña que compartía con la anciana Kaede, pidiéndoles ayuda. Le hizo gracia recordar su expresión; Inuyasha-sama se ponía especialmente nervioso cuando a su mujer le tocaba dar a luz. Aquella noche no fue la excepción. La pequeña hanyou nació sin mayores complicaciones temprano en la mañana, poco después de que saliera el sol. Ésa fue la última semana que pasó en la aldea. Sesshomaru-sama le había dado permiso de permanecer por un tiempo, dado que quería estar presente en el nacimiento del tercer cachorro de su amiga.

—¿Bajamos a recibirlos? —le preguntó Nitori, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Rin asintió.

—Por supuesto.

La youkai le ayudó a incorporarse, y ambas bajaron las escaleras, hasta el primer piso, donde un grupo de guardias les abrieron las puertas de la entrada principal. A Rin no le gustó mucho que hubiera tantos guardias. Era como si esperaran un ataque o algo así. Resopló. Eran todos unos exagerados. Hasta había guardias postrados en las escaleras de piedra, que daban a la entrada del inmenso palacio. Bajaron los escalones, bajo las duras y frívolas miradas de aquellos hombres armados y enfundados en sus intimidantes armaduras. La chica sintió la necesidad de hacer gestos y morisquetas, sólo para ver si con ello cambiaban sus expresiones.

Al llegar finalmente al suelo, no tuvieron que esperar mucho para poder divisar en el camino de tierra la pequeñísima caravana. El hanyou iba al frente, con su típica cara de pocos amigos. Un niño de aproximadamente cuatro años caminaba pegado a su pierna, aferrándose de la manga de su haori. Ése era Daisuke, el primer hijo de la pareja. ¡Era tan lindo! Aunque había sacado el explosivo genio de su padre, combinado extrañamente con el lado amable de la madre, en sus momentos de tranquilidad. Era una mezcla perfecta de los dos, siendo dominado en ocasiones por una cortesía muy dulce, quizás también parte del legado de su madre.

Atrás, montada la carreta tirada por un solo caballo, se encontraba Kagome-sama, tan bonita como siempre lo era, luciendo una apacible sonrisa en su rostro. En sus brazos sostenía firmemente un tumulto de mantas rosadas, pegadas a su pecho. Haruhi, por supuesto. Y finalmente, pero no menos importante, el _terremoto_ Keitaro, de dos años y medio, revoloteando dentro de la carreta. Era muy pequeño todavía, pero era demasiado travieso. En su cortísima vida, había desarrollado un avanzado sentido del humor, y se alegraba el día haciéndoles bromas a los demás. Como que por ejemplo, se escondía en algún lugar, y cuando todos estaban temiendo lo peor al no encontrarlo, saltaba de su lugar riéndose. Otra de sus actividades favoritas era confundir a la gente. A veces, cuando estaba afuera jugando, decía a los adultos, con sus palabras mal pronunciadas, que tal persona los había mandado a llamar, pidiéndoles cierta cosa. Generalmente decía que su madre le había pedido rábanos –o cómo él decía_, ranabos_- a Sango-sama, para hacer la cena. Luego le decía a su madre que Sango-sama le había pedido eso a ella, regalándole al pequeño bromista un par de minutos de entretenimiento, por las muecas de desconcierto que hacían las mujeres al encontrarse las dos con un cesto lleno de rábanos en el camino.

Sonrió. Aquella familia era sencillamente encantadora, a pesar de lo ruidosos que pudieran llegar a ser en sus momentos de desacuerdo.

El caballo gris detuvo su marcha a la orden de la mujer, quien de un grácil salto bajó de su transporte para encontrarse con Rin. Un segundo después, su marido la regañó por insensata. Keitaro bajó detrás de ella, cuidando no caerse.

—¡Rin-chan! —saludó alegre Kagome-sama. Quiso abrazarla, pero la bebé en sus brazos se lo impedía —¿Cómo te encuentras? ¡Estábamos preocupados por ti! Es una pena que Sesshomaru no te haya dejado quedarte en nuestra aldea.

—Kagome-sama —saludó Rin, encantada—. Descuide, estoy algo mejor. ¿No tuvieron problemas con el viaje, verdad? Me siento mal, no tuve que haberle pedido que viniera. Su pequeña…

—No te preocupes por eso —le dijo, con un gesto que restaba importancia—. Haru-chan y yo ya estamos bien como para viajar. A demás, es su primera salida.

—¿Puedo verla? —pidió emocionada, deseosa de ver a la diminuta criatura.

—Por supuesto, mira —con una mano, corrió la manta del rostro del infante—. Ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que la viste.

La pequeña había dejado ya su tono rojizo de piel, dejando ver que era en realidad muy blanca, como Kagome-sama. Sus grandes mejillas se encontraban coloreadas de un suave y llamativo rosado, dando la sensación de ser de algodón. Sus ojitos, que sabía que eran dorados como los de su padre, estaban cerrados a causa del placentero sueño. El cabello plateado, algo más oscuro que el de Inuyasha-sama, había crecido notoriamente, disimulando a penas un poco las blancas orejitas de perro que sobresalían de su cabeza. Cómo aún era muy pequeña, éstas no estaban completamente erguidas como tenían que ser, sino que estaban algo aplastadas. Eso sólo aseveraba más lo tierna que era la criaturita.

—¡Ah, es adorable! —soltó Nitori, contemplando a la pequeñita desde atrás de Rin. Ella cayó en cuenta de que Nitori y la familia no se conocían todavía.

—Oh, lo siento, no las he presentado —se disculpó la muchacha—. Kagome-sama, ella es Nitori, mi nana y mejor amiga. Nitori, ella es Kagome-sama, de quien tanto te he hablado.

—Es un placer conocerla, Kagome-sama, he oído mucho de usted —le dijo entusiasta, con una reverencia.

—El gusto es mío, Nitori-san —le sonrió—. Pero por favor, evita las formalidades conmigo. Me haces sentir vieja.

—¡Feh, mujeres tenían que ser, no dejan de hablar! —se quejó el hanyou desde la carreta, descargando el equipaje.

—¡Inuyasha-sama! ¡Es un gusto verlo a usted también! —le saludó Rin felizmente— ¡Pero deje eso, por favor, lo llevarán más tarde a sus habitaciones!

—Bueno, como quieras. Menos trabajo para mí —dijo él, dejando de nuevo su carga en la carreta. Keitaro se acercó entonces a Rin, mirándola con curiosidad. La contempló un momento, girando la cabeza en un gesto de confusión. Después de estar un rato pensando, al fin exclamó:

—¡_Ri-cha_!

—¡Hola, Keitaro-kun! ¡Mira qué alto estás! —lo elogió Rin, agachándose y otorgándole una ancha sonrisa. El niñito se infló, orgulloso. Sus orejitas se alzaron también, dándole un aire de un Inuyasha en miniatura.

—¡Sí! ¡_Mu gande_!

—Sí, claro, enano, en tus sueños —bromeó Inuyasha detrás de él. Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Inuyasha, no te metas con tu hijo.

—¡Yo no me meto con él! —se defendió, en pose de pelea. Daisuke se acercó a las mujeres, y haciendo una torpe reverencia, saludó a Rin y a Nitori.

—¡Hola, Rin-chan, _señodita_! —dijo con su vocecita infantil. A las dos mujeres les hubiera encantado abrazarlo y restregar sus caras contra las mejillas del hanyou.

—¡Hola, Daisuke-kun! Tan caballero como siempre. Ella es Nitori-chan, mi amiga.

—Mucho _guto_, Nitori-chan.

—¡Eres encantador! —exclamó Nitori, sin poder contenerse.

—Sí, a diferencia de la madre —soltó Inuyasha. Rin sonrió. Nunca cambiaría.

—¡Muy gracioso, Inuyasha!

—Sólo bromeo, mujer, ya cálmate —ignorando los refunfuños de su esposa, el hanyou se acercó a la chica, para saludarla—. Rin, Sesshomaru es un infeliz, tuvo que dejarte venir a… —se detuvo cuando una repentina y pasajera ráfaga le llevó el olor de la muchacha a la nariz. Se quedó fijo, sin moverse, abriendo exageradamente los ojos.

—¿Papá? —preguntó Daisuke al verlo así. No hubo respuesta. En cambio, el mencionado continuó olfateando el aire.

—No puede ser…

—¿Qué ocurre, Inuyasha? —su mujer se le acercó.

Él miró fijamente a Rin, sin dar crédito a su olfato. La chica se ruborizó, dejando escapar una minúscula sonrisa.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? —caminó unos pasos, sin apartarle la mirada.

—No, no lo es.

Inuyasha guardó silencio, procesando la información. Miraba a Rin, parpadeando sin entender. Le daba la impresión de que el hombre intentaba resolver un acertijo especialmente difícil. Un solo segundo después, explotó.

—¡Sabía que no tenía que confiar en ese imbécil! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Cuando lo vea se las haré pagar, por estúpido!

—¡Inuyasha, no digas esas palabras frente a tus hijos! —le gritó Kagome.

—¡Es que eso es lo que es! ¡Lo mataré! ¡Sabía que no era de fiar, asqueroso infeliz!

—¡Tranquilízate, Inuyasha! ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡La preñó, el muy maldito! —señaló a Rin, haciendo gestos exagerados a causa del enfado. Rin se sonrojó hasta las orejas— ¡La preñó! ¿Cómo se le ocurre? ¡Lo mataré!

Kagome quedó en estado de trance, también con los ojos muy abiertos. Inuyasha siguió con su sarta de insultos y maldiciones por un rato más, hasta que la sacerdotisa pudo reaccionar. Los niños miraban todo sin entender demasiado y guardaron silencio para ver qué sucedía.

—¡Ya cálmate, Inuyasha! —En vista de que no le hacía el más mínimo caso, utilizó su palabra mágica —¡Osuwari! —el colérico hombre fue mandado al suelo en un santiamén, logrando arrancarle un sonoro quejido al caer —Rin, ¿es eso cierto? ¿Estás… encita de Sesshomaru?

La aludida, quien no sabía dónde meterse a causa del alboroto, asintió una vez.

—¡Ahg, Kagome! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes, Rin-chan? —preguntó la mujer, ignorando a su marido.

—No era la clase de noticia que se da por carta… Lo lamento —se apenó Rin, encogiéndose.

—No, no, tranquila. No pasa nada. Tienes razón, por carta era imposible de creer. Es sólo… vaya, es una sorpresa. Y supongo que no hay ninguna enfermedad.

—No, sólo esto.

—Por eso el estúpido de Sesshomaru no te dejaba salir del castillo, ¿cierto? —cuestionó el hanyou, recuperándose.

—Sí.

—¿Y también es por eso toda esta seguridad? —dijo, mirando de reojo a los guardias presentes. Rin asintió —¿Qué es mi hermano? ¿Paranoico?

—Algo así. La verdad, ni siquiera la deja salir al patio sin compañía. Y dio órdenes de que la vigiláramos en todo momento. A causa de eso, Rin prefiere no salir mucho de su alcoba. Los demás la sofocan demasiado —saltó Nitori, compartiendo el desagrado del híbrido.

—Qué exagerado.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—En ese caso —interrumpió Kagome—, me alegra mucho que nos hayas escrito. Lo que más necesitas ahora es compañía familiar. Después de todo, vamos a ser familia —le sonrió. Rin, como era su costumbre, se ruborizó.

—Ah… sí, muchas gracias por haber venido, Kagome-sama, Inuyasha-sama. Y por ser tan amables conmigo.

—No nos lo agradezcas. Me alegra mucho poder ayudarte.

—Feh, si de todas formas no puedes hacer nada aquí. Sesshomaru es un exagerado —siguió quejándose Inuyasha. Su mujer roló los ojos, pidiéndole al cielo algo de paciencia.

—Todo estará bien, nos quedaremos el tiempo que sea necesario.

Rin le sonrió anchamente. ¡Qué comprensiva era la sacerdotisa! Cada vez le parecía mucho más agradable.

—¿_Tendemos_ un _pimito_? —preguntó Daisuke entonces, halando las hakama de sacerdotisa de su madre.

—Sí, Dai-chan, pronto tendrán un primito o primita.

—¡Qué_ ben_! —saltó alegre Keitaro.

—Bien, se nos hace tarde —anunció Nitori, aún sin dejar de sonreír. Aquellas personas eran demasiado simpáticas—. ¿Qué les parece si pasamos por una taza de té? El viaje habrá sido largo.

—Claro, muchas gracias, Nitori-san —miró hacia abajo, abrazando a su durmiente hija. Seguidamente, buscó a los otros dos con la vista —. Dai-chan, Kei-chan, no se separen, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí, mamá! —respondieron obedientes los pequeños.

—Mamá… —llamó el mayor. La mujer se volvió a él —¿Y _Kumo_? —preguntó, refiriéndose al animal.

—Descuida, lo llevarán al establo, donde te aseguro que estará muy bien. Más tarde puedes visitarlo, si quieres —lo concilió Rin, con una sonrisa. El niño asintió alegre, y corrió para reunirse con los adultos, despidiéndose de su caballo.

—Este sitio es condenadamente grande —refunfuñó Inuyasha mientras subían las largas escaleras —¿Para qué quiere tanto espacio?

—¿Quieres dejar de quejarte? —lo recriminó su mujer.

—¡Feh! No me quejo, sólo lo digo—se defendió—. Tú regañas demasiado —agregó por lo bajo.

Kagome protestó sonoramente.

—¡Eres imposible, Inuyasha!

—Pero igual me quieres.

Rin, Nitori y los niños sólo pudieron reír abiertamente ante la expresión de pena tan roja que lucía la sacerdotisa en el rostro.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Waaa que largo. Diecisiete páginas. Espero de verdad no haberlas aburrido con tanto que leer. Pero bueno, así no podrán decir "Me quedé con ganas de leer más" jojo.

Antes que nada, me gustaría desahogarme un poquito con lo que me pasó esta primera semana de clases. Una mier--, perdonen la palabra. Tuve razón todo el tiempo ¬¬ nos hacen ir para que sólo un par de profesores aparezcan y nos manden mil quinientos setenta y dos trabajos, tareas, proyectos, etc. Ayer, por ejemplo, fuimos para nada porque no vimos clases. Y hoy, sólo un tipo apareció (que es por cierto la versión inflada del Maestro Roshi xD) y comenzó a decir un montón de cosas sin sentido y también fue muy irrespetuoso con varios de nosotros. Desde hoy puedo decir que no soy la única que quiere tirarle un diccionario en la cabeza ¬¬ Lamentablemente, eso no fue lo único que me pasó esta semana horrenda. El lunes, cita con la *censurado* endocrina. ¿Saben lo que es estar literalmente tirado en un edificio oscuro y casi vacío, desde antes de la una de la tarde hasta más allá de las seis? Desesperante. Para colmo de males, se fue la luz. Dos veces. Pero al menos recibí buenas noticias, porque sino… El martes, cita con el traumatólogo (entre médicos vivo yo -_-), pero afortunadamente el hombre es realmente rápido y salí de él antes de las cuatro. Con muy buenas noticias también, cosa que me alegró por los días siguientes. Ya los próximos días fueron normales y pesados, aunque la fortuna no estuvo de mi lado y casi no pude escribir. Apenas tocaba la computadora, se me hinchaban los ojos. Pero pude terminar el capi catorce y escribir un poquito del quince.

Bien, suficiente de mí. Sólo quería desahogarme, como ya dije. Esta semana ha sido un asco, aunque espero no retrasarme mucho con la escritura de los siguientes capis. De todas formas, me esforzaré, lo prometo :)

Ahora, el fic:

Al fin han hecho acto de presencia Inuyasha y su familia. Ah, si supieran, me gustó muchísimo describirlos a todos, son tan… geniales. Espero haber dejado tanto a Inu como a Kagome con sus personalidades intactas. Y los niños… ¿qué les puedo decir? ¿No son adorables? El mayor todo un caballero, el segundo un bromista y la tercera… bueno, una bebé. Pobre Kagome, tres niños en cinco años… pero ya Haru-chan fue la última.

Oh, también. ¿Qué les pareció la escena de la despedida entre Rin y Sesshomaru? No se ustedes, pero yo cada día amo más a Sessho. Sexy es una palabra que queda corta con él xD ¡Y descuiden! No tardará demasiado en volver :D

Etto… lo siento, pero hoy no contestaré reviews u.u De verdad que lo lamento, pero tengo un dolor de cabeza de espanto, lo que más deseo es cerrar los ojos por un buen rato.

Pero les aseguro que he leído todos sus comentarios y con algunos cuantos me he echado a reír. Les agradezco de todo corazón que comenten esta historia, me dan ánimos para seguir. Muchas gracias especiales a Myri Weasley, Emihiromi y Rei-sama, por sus reviews largotes. Especialmente a la del medio, que me dejó con los ojos cuadrados xD

¡Las quiero a todas! Tanto a las que dejan reviews, como a las que leen desde las sombras y me agregan tanto a mí como a este fic a sus favoritos :) (si, sé que hay muchos por ahí xD) (si hay algún chico leyendo esto, que me lo haga saber ewe)

¡Un besote y hasta el próximo viernes!

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inuyasha, ni Sesshomaru, ni Rin me pertenecen. Son obra de Rumiko Takahashi y sólo los tomo prestados para hacer este fic.


	12. Marca

**Field of Fireflies  
**Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**12.** Marca

—¡No corran tan rápido! Dai-chan —llamó su madre. El pequeño giró y la miró atento—, cuida a tu hermano, ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, mamá —asintió el pequeño con una sonrisa. La mujer lo imitó, dándole un coscorrón cariñoso.

—Que se diviertan entonces.

—¡Gracias!

Se marchó corriendo hasta donde estaban los demás niños reunidos en el Patio Sur. Los cachorros de youkai se habían acercado al palacio para jugar con Rin, o en ese caso, hablarle y estar con ella. Pero tremenda fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la familia del medio hermano del Lord en el castillo. Entablaron amistad con los menores a una velocidad impresionante y no tardaron en pedir permiso a su madre para que los dejara jugar con ellos. Kagome, que por experiencia sabía que sus hijos no podían estar demasiado tiempo quietos en un solo lugar, les permitió pasar la tarde con sus nuevos amigos, no sin antes recordarles lo cuidadosos que debían ser. De todas formas, los adultos permanecieron en el pasillo exterior, pendientes de cada movimiento sólo por si las dudas.

La sacerdotisa miraba al más pequeño con preocupación. Temía que se callera o lastimara en cualquier momento. Al ver lo tensa que estaba la mujer, Rin se dirigió a ella:

—Descuide, Kagome-sama. Riku y los demás son muy responsables, no permitirán que nada les suceda a Daisuke-kun y Keitaro-kun —le aseguró con toda confianza. Nitori asintió.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Kei-chan es muy pequeño y se cae con facilidad…

—Muy en serio, Kagome-sama. No tiene de qué preocuparse —le dijo Nitori con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. A demás, se cuidan muy bien entre ellos y saben cuándo deben detenerse. Nunca permitieron que nada malo le pasara a Rin-chan.

—¡Pero no soy una niña! —se quejó la aludida.

—No, pero estando así eres tan torpe como una. ¿O me equivoco?

Rin hizo un puchero y refunfuñó.

—No, no te equivocas.

—¿Lo ve?

La sacerdotisa les dio una sonrisa más relajada.

—Si ustedes lo dicen… —miró de nuevo hacia el grupo de niños, quienes parecían jugar alguna versión de aquel juego _Las traes_. Los infantes escapaban riendo de uno de cabello gris, cuyo nombre creía que era Kyuno. Las energías de esos niños parecía no tener fin —Rin-chan, ¿De verdad jugabas con ellos todas las tardes?

—Sí, casi todas. Hasta que no pudieron venir por un tiempo a causa de un resfriado. Luego, cuando se recuperaron, los guardias no me lo permitían.

—Vaya… —suspiró. Admiraba las fuerzas de Rin para jugar con todos aquellos infantes casi todas las tardes. Debía tener los músculos de las piernas bien definidos a causa de ello. Se fijó en Haruhi, que se despertaba perezosamente de su siesta de la hora —Hola, Haru-chan, ¿Ya tienes hambre? —la niña la miró con curiosidad— ¿Aún no? Qué extraño… Bueno, esperemos a que te de pronto, ¿no, Haru-chan?

Nitori y Rin miraron la escena enternecidas. No había nada más bonito que el cariño de una madre hacia su bebé. La nodriza se revolvió ansiosa en su asiento.

—Disculpe, Kagome-sama… ¿Le importaría si…? ¿Puedo cargarla?

Kagome parpadeó un par de veces, para luego sonreírle amablemente.

—Por supuesto que sí, Nitori-san —se la ofreció con cuidado de no moverla demasiado—. Cuidado con la cabeza.

Nitori tomó a la criatura entre sus brazos, con toda la delicadeza con la que fue capaz. Los ojitos de la niña brillaron, entreabriendo su boquita. Rin se inclinó al lado de su nana para verla mejor.

—¡Es tan dulce! —dijo Nitori bajito, haciendo algunas morisquetas para llamar su atención. Una sonrisita suave se formó en el rostro de la bebé, para después dejar escapar una risita aguda e infantil —¡La hice reír!

—Oh, vaya… —soltó Kagome—. Nunca había reído con tanta facilidad. Inuyasha y yo tenemos que pasar un buen rato para arrancarle una sonrisa.

—Nitori tiene un muy buen tacto con los niños —le dijo Rin, conmovida—. Es por eso que es mi nodriza.

—¿En serio? —las dos asintieron—. Con razón… Nitori-san, entonces tus hijos deben ser sumamente cariñosos, si tú eres así —halagó. Los semblantes de la humana y especialmente el de la youkai se ensombrecieron— ¿Dije algo malo?

Nitori negó con la cabeza gacha, mirando con ternura triste a la bebé entre sus brazos.

—No, Kagome-sama… es sólo que… no tengo hijos.

Kagome se mordió el labio con remordimiento. De seguro había tocado alguna fibra sensible de la nodriza. Examinó el rostro tan melancólico que poseía y se sintió muy mal.

—Oh, discúlpame, no lo sabía —se disculpó bajito. No quería saber los motivos por el repentino cambio de carácter. Era mejor no hurgar en aquello.

—Descuide —repitió Nitori, distraída.

Kagome miró de soslayo a Rin, quién la miraba desanimada. Oh, genial, ahora se sentía mucho peor. Ella y su boca. Bajó la vista, pensando en qué hacer ahora. Rin, al verla también triste, decidió cambiar de tema. No le gustaba aquella atmósfera tan lúgubre. Luego se encargaría de comentarle la situación de Nitori.

—Kagome-sama, ¿Dónde está Inuyasha-sama?

—Ahora que lo dices, no lo veo desde hace un tiempo. Es raro que desaparezca así.

—Me parece que lo vi hablando con Takashi hace un momento —dijo la nodriza, recuperando un poco de su buen humor. La sacerdotisa hizo una mueca de desconcierto, no sabía quién era Takashi —. Mi marido —aclaró.

—Ah —suspiró Kagome—. Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo.

—Hablando de lo estúpido que es Sesshomaru, por supuesto —dijo el aludido, apareciendo de la nada. Las mujeres soltaron un gritito por el susto. Una risita masculina se escuchó desde atrás.

—¡Takashi, al menos avisa que están ahí! —regañó su esposa.

—Ah, cariño, pero ¿Qué hay de divertido en eso?

—¡Inuyasha, no vuelvas a hacer eso!

—¡No tienes sentido del humor! ¡A demás, no es mi culpa que estén tan desprevenidas!

—¿Tan desprevenidas? ¿Se supone que íbamos a esperar que nos aparecieras por algún lado?

—Kagome-sama, Haruhi está llorando —le anunció Nitori, ofreciéndosela. La madre la tomó en su regazo, abrazándola.

—¿Estás feliz ahora? —le preguntó Kagome a Inuyasha, sin gritar. Inuyasha bufó.

—Dámela —pidió. Su mujer le extendió a la inquieta bebé, a quién el padre arrulló calmadamente—. No llores, Haruhi, no pasa nada, ¿lo ves?

Kagome olvidó momentáneamente de su enfado al ver al hanyou tan dedicado con su pequeña hija. Era muy extraño verlo con esa cara tan tranquila después de una pelea. Se sonrieron mutuamente al notar como el llanto de la criatura se apagaba lentamente. Después de todo, aquella pareja se adoraba al extremo, a pesar de todas las riñas y discusiones que tuviesen entre ellos.

—Ten, creo que tiene hambre —se la pasó delicadamente. Para cuando estuvo de vuelta en los brazos de su madre, le acarició cariñosamente los cortos cabellos plateados con el dorso de los dedos, creyendo que podía llegar a lastimarla con las garras.

—Gracias —le dijo la sacerdotisa, con una sonrisa enternecida. Él se sonrojó levemente ante aquella muestra de afecto. Kagome rió disimuladamente. Su esposo era sin duda un hombre adorable—. Ahora, Haru-chan, es hora de comer.

—Venga, la llevaré a su recámara para que esté más cómoda —ofreció Nitori amablemente.

—Muchas gracias, Nitori-san. Inuyasha, ¿Puedes vigilar a los niños mientras juegan, por favor?

—Claro —accedió sin problema.

—Yo… yo las acompaño.

—No, Rin-chan, es mejor que te quedes. Recuerda que no se te es muy fácil subir y bajar escaleras. A demás, estaremos bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte —le dijo Kagome.

—Es verdad, Rin, yo estaré con ellas. Tú quédate aquí, ¿De acuerdo? —continuó Nitori al ver que Rin quería responder—. Takashi, no dejes que le pase nada, ¿entendido?

—Entendido, cariño.

—Bien. Nos veremos en un rato. Por aquí, Kagome-sama —La nodriza y la sacerdotisa emprendieron camino hacia las habitaciones del segundo piso, donde residía la familia.

—Tu cachorra es muy hermosa —le dijo Takashi a Inuyasha.

—Por supuesto que lo es —respondió orgulloso. Los otros rieron de buena gana—. Y los otros dos son… geniales. Tienen un ingenio que a veces asusta.

Takashi rió suavemente.

—Se nota que los adoras.

—Son mis hijos. ¿Cómo no los adoraría? —hizo un mohín inconscientemente, incómodo—¿Qué me dices de ti, Takashi? ¿Dónde están tus cachorros?

Rin no podía creer que los dos hubieran preguntado eso. Bueno, tampoco era su culpa. Nitori y Takashi eran un matrimonio youkai, era de lo más natural que a esas alturas ya tuvieran descendencia. El gesto de Takashi se entristeció.

—Nitori y yo… no tenemos cachorros. Lo intentamos ya hace mucho tiempo, pero desafortunadamente… murió en el parto —bajó la mirada, abatido. Inuyasha sintió una presión muy fuerte en el pecho—. Desde entonces, tenemos miedo de intentarlo de nuevo.

—Vaya… lo lamento, en serio —le dijo el hanyou poco después, con el rostro apesadumbrado. Después de todo, si uno de sus cachorros hubiera muerto, él estaría igual o peor.

—No te preocupes. Son… cosas que pasan.

Rin se fijó en los niños que jugaban despreocupadamente en el patio, armando un gran alboroto por algún juego, sólo para distraer su mente de los rostros dolidos de Takashi y Nitori. Eran personas muy amables y simpáticas, no le gustaba verlos así de afligidos.

Inuyasha, en cambio, se escarmentó mentalmente por haber preguntado semejante cosa, aunque no fuera en realidad su culpa. A penas conocía al soldado desde hace unos cuantos días, pero le agradaba lo suficiente como para preocuparse por él. Se estremeció al imaginar qué hubiera pasado si en su lugar hubiera estado él mismo con Kagome. Sencillamente no hubiera podido soportarlo. Lo miró furtivamente fijarse en los otros cachorros, melancólico. Sentía ganas de reanimarlo pero dar charlas de apoyo no era su punto fuerte, sino el de Kagome y Sango.

Rin, como en la vez anterior, decidió romper el hielo con una plática simple.

—Takashi, ¿No has recibido noticias de Sesshomaru-sama y Jaken-sama?

El aludido suspiró decaído, antes de tomar asiento a su lado. Inuyasha lo imitó, sentándose al otro lado de la muchacha, en su típica pose de las piernas cruzadas.

—No, ninguna. No es propio del _Daimio_ mandar mensajes con su ubicación —le respondió. Rin se desinfló interiormente —¿Estás preocupada por ellos?

—Claro que sí. Después de lo que han dicho de Ryuma… empiezo a temer que algo malo les suceda.

—¡Feh! —bufó el hanyou—. Sesshomaru no muere tan fácil, Rin. Deberías saberlo.

Ella sonrió. En su idioma, eso significaba un _No te preocupes, estará bien_.

—Lo sé —le contestó ella—. Pero aún así no puedo evitar preocuparme.

—Todas las mujeres son más o menos iguales —suspiró Takashi. Los otros lo miraron interrogantes—. Siempre se preocuparán por sus maridos, aún a pesar de que sólo hayan ido a buscar leña.

Rin se ruborizó hasta las orejas. ¿Sesshomaru-sama, su marido? ¡Sonaba demasiado extraño!

—Sí, tienes razón, viven angustiadas. Aunque lo bueno es que siempre te estarán esperando.

—Es verdad. Y luego de que te regañan por retrasarte dos minutos, te abrazan y dicen cuánto le alegra que hayan regresado a salvo.

—Cierto, cierto —cabeceó Inuyasha. La cara de Rin no podía arder más, sería físicamente imposible. Para su escasa buena fortuna, los dos hermanitos hanyous se acercaron a toda prisa a donde ellos estaban. Rin suspiró aliviada, dado que en ese preciso momento la boca de Takashi se había abierto para agregar algo que seguramente la incomodaría más —¿Qué les pasa?

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! —llamó Daisuke, alterado. Inuyasha cambió su semblante tranquilo por uno preocupado. Dio un buen salto hacia sus hijos, quienes tenían cara de espanto. Especialmente el menor, que venía tomado de la mano del otro.

—¿Qué pasó, Daisuke? ¿Se encuentran bien?

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Keitaro necesita ir al baño! —como si se tratase de un Osuwari de su mujer, el hombre cayó estampado al piso.

—¿Y por qué tienen esa cara del fin del mundo? —les preguntó incorporándose de nuevo.

—¡Es que _tego_ que _id ahoda_! —le gritó Keitaro.

—¿No puedes ir a un árbol o algo?

—¡No es eso!

Los ojos del padre se abrieron con horror.

—¡Takashi! ¿Dónde está el baño? ¡Rápido!

—No lo encontrarás con mis direcciones, tendrás que seguirme —le dijo conteniendo una risita. Miró a Rin entonces, quién era rodeada por los cachorros de youkai—. Pero Rin…

—Descuida, estaré bien. Ellos me cuidan —señaló a los niños recién llegados, quienes sonrieron ampliamente.

—¿Segura?

—Completamente.

—¡Takashi, no resistirá por mucho tiempo! —apresuró Inuyasha, con el niño cargado bajo el brazo. Takashi asintió, aún no muy seguro —¡Daisuke, te quedas con Rin y los demás! ¡Ni se les ocurra moverse! —indicó ahora a todos. Los niños, incluida Rin, asintieron —¡Lo siento, Rin! ¡Apúrate, Takashi!

—Que gracioso —comentó Rin al ver como los hombres se esfumaban por el pasillo, dejando tras ellos una cómica nube de polvo.

—Kei no puede decirlo enseguida, sino que tiene que _espedar_ hasta el último momento —suspiró Daisuke, negando con la cabeza. Rin y los demás rieron indiscretamente.

—Y bien, niños, ¿A qué jugaban?

—A las escondidas —contestó Riku—. Ya los había encontrado a casi todos.

—Hasta que Kei salió _gitando_ que tenía que ir al baño —continuó el hanyou.

—Si no hubiera salido, no lo hubiera encontrado nunca —le comentó Riku a Sora.

—Es lo que mejor hace: _escondedse_. Nadie puede dar con él. Aún no sé cómo lo hace.

—Debería preguntarle, me servirían sus técnicas —se dijo a si mismo Yoichi, quién era el peor escondiéndose.

—Aún así, te encontraríamos —le contestó Ken. El otro le sacó la lengua.

Nagisa se acercó a Rin, mirándola con los ojitos azules muy brillantes.

—¿Cómo estás hoy, Rin-chan? ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, Nagisa, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí—le respondió, acariciando su cabeza—. ¿Te divertiste jugando?

—¡Claro que sí! Aunque te extrañamos ahí con nosotros. Hubieras venido.

—Oh, pequeña, ¿qué más me gustaría? Pero recuerda que me vigilan de cerca —señaló a los guardias que se erguían cerca de ahí, ciñendo sus lanzas como siempre, con la vista discretamente fijadas en ella. Rin suspiró. Esos hombres le daban miedo.

—¿Cuándo te podrán dejar tranquila? —preguntó Sora.

—Veamos… en otro mes más, aproximadamente.

—¿Otro mes más? ¿Por qué? ¡Qué pesados!

La mayor rió por lo bajo.

—Se los explicaré. Según lo que me han dicho, el embarazo en las humanas tiene tres etapas. Cada una es… —pensó, buscando la palabra— digamos que una etapa es cada tres meses, ¿Sí? —los niños asintieron—. Bien, estoy aún en la primera etapa, porque tengo dos meses. Esta es la fase en la que el cuerpo tiene que… acostumbrarse, y sufre caídas de salud —los pequeños expusieron una mueca. Rin los tranquilizó con un gesto de la cabeza—. La segunda etapa, es la más sencilla, porque los malestares se van. Por eso no me pueden dejar de vigilar hasta que cumpla los tres meses, ¿Me expliqué bien?

—Sí, perfecto —asintió Ken.

—¿La tercera etapa es cuando nace el bebé, verdad? —preguntó Nagisa.

—Sí. Es esa. El cuerpecito del bebé ya es lo suficientemente grande como para salir.

—¿Eso duele?

—No sabes cuánto —le dijo Daisuke, sobresaltando a los demás—. Mi mamá la pasó mal cuando nació mi hermanita— Todos tragaron saliva, preocupados por lo que viviría Rin. Especialmente ella, quién había estado ahí para socorrer el parto en la madrugada—. Pero al final, valió la pena. Porque mamá estaba muy feliz con Haru-chan —terminó sencillamente el niño. Los demás sonrieron aliviados. Claro, eso era lo más importante. Tener y abrazar al pequeño después de todo.

—Hermano, ¿No te acuerdas cuando yo nací? —interrogó Nagisa a Ken.

—No. Nagisa, tenía dos años, nunca me podría acordar.

La niña bajó la cabeza, desanimada.

La conversación continuó yendo por esos rumbos, en la que los niños le hacían toda clase de preguntas a Rin y a Daisuke con respecto al embarazo y los bebés, a esperas de saciar su curiosidad infantil. Acalorada, Rin tuvo que explicarles algunas cosas con respecto al origen de los bebés, ya que sus dudas no habían sido correctamente contestadas el otro día. El hanyou le miró expectante también, puesto a que él tampoco sabía de dónde salían los cachorros. Penosa, les inventó que se formaban gracias a una semilla que el hombre le daba a la mujer antes de dormir. La mujer traga la semillita y al cabo de unos días, en su vientre va creciendo y desarrollándose el cachorro. Afortunadamente, se lo creyeron y mantuvieron una buena discusión acerca de por qué sus padres no querían decirle eso. Rin se relajó al sentirse ignorada. A decir verdad, la historia de la semilla no era del todo falsa. Kagome-sama, gracias a sus buenos estudios en su época natal, le había explicado de manera muy completa eso de la formación del embrión, el feto y finalmente el bebé en sí. Aunque también había sabido disfrazarlo con palabras suaves y poco reveladoras.

Miró el cielo, que poco a poco se oscurecía más. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que los habían dejado solos. ¿Dónde se habían metido el youkai y los hanyous? Tampoco era cosa de mucho tiempo llevar a un niño al baño.

Como si su mente hubiera sido leída, cinco minutos después aparecieron los nombrados. El padre con una cara de perro demasiado chistosa, el youkai con las mejillas rojas y los ojos vidriosos de tanto reír y el pequeño Keitaro fresco y sonriente. Se reunieron con ella y el resto de los niños, quienes no paraban de preguntarse qué había sucedido.

—¿Inuyasha-sama? ¿Ocurrió algo?

—No preguntes —respondió él amargamente—. Nitori dice que vayamos a cenar.

—Oh, bien… pero, ¿Y los niños?

—Yo los llevaré de regreso, de todas formas tengo que pasar por la aldea un momento—contestó Takashi. Rin e Inuyasha asintieron—. Bien, niños, en marcha. A no ser que quieran reventarse los oídos por los gritos de sus madres.

—¡No! —exclamaron horrorizados al imaginárselo— ¡Adiós, Rin-chan, Daisuke y Keitaro! ¡Adiós, Inuyasha-sama!

—¡Adiós y hasta mañana! —les dijeron Daisuke y Rin al unísono.

—Oye, papá ¿Por qué te _taddaste_ tanto? —le preguntó su hijo mayor cuando ya estaban cerca del comedor. Inuyasha gruñó disgustado.

—Nada. No ha pasado nada.

—Kei-chan, ¿Qué pasó?

El menor se rió con sorna ante la expresión de su padre. Lo miraba como si se lo quisiera comer. Negó con la cabeza, conteniendo su risita.

—Nada. Papá no _quiede_ que te diga.

Daisuke se encogió de hombros. Si su hermano no quería hablar, no lo haría. A Rin toda la situación le hacía mucha gracia. Su mente no dejaba de preguntarse que habría pasado para que el hanyou pusiera semejante cara. Pero decidió no darle mucha importancia al asunto. Un poco después de eso, se encontraban atravesando las puertas del comedor principal. Curiosamente, el hanyou se había rehusado a pisar el comedor principal los primeros días por alguna razón desconocida. Seguramente, no quería estar demasiado tiempo en un área cerrada en la que su hermano mayor permanecía constantemente.

—¡Esto es enorme! ¿Aquí es donde comen? —se sorprendió Inuyasha al entrar. Su esposa ya estaba acomodada en un lado de la gran mesa, con una pequeña cunita al lado. Haruhi había vuelto a dormir.

—Siempre —le contestó Rin. La mueca del hombre se aseveró. Los niños, ya acostumbrados, corrieron a sentarse al lado de su madre.

—Y sólo comen tú, Sesshomaru y Jaken, ¿cierto?

—Cierto.

—Sesshomaru es un exagerado —suspiró, tomando asiento al lado de su mujer.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —curioseó ella.

—Keitaro tenía que ir al baño —gruñó. El aludido rió por lo bajo.

—¿No lo quiero saber, verdad?

—Exactamente.

Kagome suspiró.

—¿Cuándo pusieron todo esto aquí? —cuestionó él al ver todas las fuentes rebosantes de alimentos, al igual que las jarras llenas de bebidas y tés.

—Un poco antes de que llegaras —dijo su mujer—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué Nitori-san no quiere comer con nosotros. Cuando se lo pedí, negó rotundamente diciendo que tenía un asunto pendiente.

—Según ella, los sirvientes no pueden comer aquí —replicó Rin, reprimiendo un soplo. Le parecía sencillamente ridículo separarlos así.

—Qué injusto —refutó la sacerdotisa—. Pero bien, no me extraña viniendo de mi cuñado.

—No uses esa palabra —pidió Inuyasha, con un escalofrío—. ¡Keitaro, no te montes en la mesa! —Regañó al ver que el pequeño ponía las rodillas en la madera para alcanzar unas bolas de arroz—. Si quieres algo que no alcanzas, pídelo.

—_Do _siento, papá. ¿Me _dos_ pasas? ¿_Pod favod_? —agregó al ver la insistente mirada de su padre. El plato con las bolas de arroz llegó hasta el frente del pequeño —¡_Gacias_!

—Ah, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, enano?

La cena transcurrió sin mayor dificultad ni percance, sólo con un par de peleas cortas de la pareja, pero esas no contaban. A Rin le sorprendía lo bien educados que eran los pequeños, y la facilidad que tenían estos al expresarse. Tenían cuatro y dos años y medio, no era muy común ver a niños de esa edad hablando con semejante fluidez. La madre luego le explicó que se esforzaba mucho por darles a sus hijos una buena educación, tal y como ella la había tenido en su época. Rin se sorprendió mucho cuando le dijo que dentro de poco le enseñaría a Daisuke a leer, y más adelante, a escribir. Para Rin era algo increíble. Después de todo, cuando murieron sus padres ella contaba con unos escasos siete años, y sólo le habían enseñado a leer algunas cuantas palabras. Lo único que sabía escribir era su nombre, puesto a que era sencillo. Fue bajo las instrucciones de Jaken-sama y Nitori cuando pudo aprender a leer y a escribir un poco mejor, sin contar con la valiosa ayuda de Kagome-sama cuando estuvo viviendo en la aldea. Gracias a ella, podía desempeñarse en esas actividades con la pulcritud de una experta. Aunque aún tenía algunas dificultades recordando un par de caracteres de la escritura, pero tampoco era demasiado importante.

Un calorcito emanó de su pecho al darse cuenta de lo mucho que le debía a aquella mujer.

El hanyou, mientras comía sin mucha muestra de modales –cosa que hizo mucha gracia a Rin-, había dicho un par de veces que sentía que había olvidado decir algo importante, pero por más que lo pensara, no podía recordar lo que era. Kagome suspiró. ¿Cómo pensaría claramente, si en lo único en lo que se concentraba era en comer? Bueno, si se le había olvidado, quizás no era tan importante.

Justo después de la cena, Inuyasha se echó para atrás, soltando lo bien que había comido. Su hijo menor lo imitó asombrosamente bien. Daisuke no dejaba de repetir lo mucho que le había gustado la cena, y Kagome no tardó en corroborarlo. Un mareo sacó a Rin de la situación. ¿No podía tener un momento de tranquilidad? Frotó sus sienes con una mano, mientras que con la otra sujetó su estómago.

—Rin-chan, ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Kagome, preocupada por su repentino silencio.

—Sí, no es nada. Sólo un pequeño mareo.

—Ven, te acompañaré a tu habitación para que descanses —le dijo, levantándose.

—No se preocupe, Kagome-sama, no…

—Claro que me preocupo. Y para eso estamos aquí, ¿o no? ¿Puedes levantarte por ti misma? ¿Puedes caminar?

Rin sonrió. Kagome-sama era como una madre para ella también.

—Sí, sí puedo.

—Vámonos entonces. Inuyasha, lleva a los niños a dormir. Cuida de que Haruhi no despierte, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien. ¿Necesitan mi ayuda?

—¡No! —se apresuró a decir Rin. Ya sentía demasiada vergüenza acaparando la atención de la sacerdotisa, no quería ocasionar más molestias—. No se moleste, Inuyasha-sama, de verdad—Inuyasha se encogió de hombros. La verdad era que prefería no discutir con Rin, y confiaba que con Kagome estaría a salvo de cualquier cosa—. Muchas gracias por preocuparse por mí, Inuyasha-sama. Buenas noches. ¡Buenas noches, niños!

—¡Buenas noches, _Ri-cha_! —dijeron los dos pequeños al mismo tiempo. Inuyasha sólo soltó un '¡Feh!' para cuando ya dejaban la estancia.

—¿Cómo se le ocurre a Sesshomaru darte una habitación en el tercer piso? —se le escapó a Kagome cuando subían por las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. Afortunadamente, Rin no había sentido ningún malestar especialmente fuerte como para necesitar ayuda—. Con todo el esfuerzo que necesitas para subir estas escaleras…

Rin se ruborizó.

—Creo que no tenía todo esto planeado —dijo bajito. La sacerdotisa soltó una risita.

Nitori, por más raro que parezca de ella, no se apareció para ayudarlas. Era muy extraño, la verdad, ya que siempre surgía cuando uno menos se lo esperaba, como si pudiera sentir cuando la necesitaban –_Es que soy vidente_, aseguraba-. No era de ella desaparecer de repente. Un poco después, Rin recordó que Kagome-sama le había dicho que tenía unos asuntos pendientes que atender. Se extrañó de nuevo. ¿Por qué no le había comentado nada anteriormente? Cuando le preguntó a la otra mujer, le contestó que ella tampoco sabía nada más. Se resignó. Bueno, ya se lo diría después.

Llegaron finalmente al tercer piso, tan vacío y solitario como siempre. Las pocas velas que servían de guías para que el lugar no estuviera completamente sumergido en la penumbra le daban más bien un tétrico aire fantasmal. Si no fuera algo de todos los días el ir a ese lugar, Rin estaba segura de que le daría pavor pasearse por el corredor por la noche. Kagome hizo una chistosa mueca de miedo, probablemente pensando en que algún alma en pena aparecería entre la nada. Sacudió la cabeza. Era ridículo pensar en eso. Le echó un rápido vistazo al lugar, encontrándose completamente perdida. Después de estar paradas sin moverse por alrededor de un minuto, al fin la mayor se dio por vencida:

—Rin-chan, ¿Dónde quedaba tu alcoba? Lo olvidé. Este lugar es un laberinto.

La chica rió bajito. Eso era exactamente lo mismo que decía antes de acostumbrarse a vivir allí.

—Yo le indico. Está un poco más adelante —Rin sintió algo de nostalgia al pasar de largo la puerta de su antigua recámara, ahora vacía. A decir verdad, aún no se acostumbraba demasiado a dormir en los aposentos del Lord. Todavía se sonrojaba cada vez que entraba y ocupaba su lugar en el inmenso futón. Siempre se sentía bajo aquellos ojos acusadores que la vigilaban como a una intrusa. Pero no le quedaba mayor opción; si trasladaba sus pertenecías de vuelta a su habitación podía lograr un terrible enojo por parte del youkai. Se pararon entonces frente a las puertas bien decoradas que les daban la bienvenida—. Aquí es.

Corrió las puertas, revelando una estancia tan oscura como la boca del lobo. La única luz que les advertía de los posibles muebles con los que podían tropezar, era el débil resplandor de la luna menguante que se colaba por una de las ventanas. Llegaron hasta el futón finalmente. Kagome se sorprendió por lo grande que era. Parecía… digno de un rey. Su mente corroboró con Inuyasha al pensar que su cuñado era algo exagerado.

—Bien. Ahora recuéstate y te dejaré dormir tranquila.

—No, también tiene que contarme una historia —bromeó la menor, agachándose para tomar asiento en el mullido colchón.

—Oh, es cierto—le contestó con el mismo aire. Rin sintió una punzada aguda en la marca de su cuello, como si un objeto metálico se hubiese clavado en ella. La mayor se alarmó al ver cómo contraía su rostro en una mueca de dolor —¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué es lo que te duele?

La chica se sentó torpemente, una vocecita tonta le recordó que había olvidado cambiarse de ropa. Hastiada de oírla tan a menudo, y especialmente en momentos como aquel, la mandó a callar. Llevó una mano a la zona quejumbrosa.

—El cuello —respondió—. Últimamente me está molestando.

—Déjame ver —pidió la sacerdotisa, arrodillándose frente a ella. Rin se sintió un poco cohibida a mostrar aquella marca, pero al ver la persistencia en la mirada de la mujer, supo que no tenía otra opción—. Vaya… esto es… ¿Una mordedura? —preguntó atónita al examinar la herida. La muchachita asintió— ¿Te la hizo Sesshomaru, verdad?

Rin sintió como su bien conocido rubor se expandía a lo largo de su rostro. Cada vez que veía la marca en un espejo recordaba el rostro que le había mostrado el Lord, justo aquella noche.

—S-sí.

—Te inyectó de su veneno… —apuntó con un susurro, pasando las yemas por los cuatro orificios con extrema delicadeza. De nuevo, Rin asintió. La sacerdotisa no parecía poder creerlo.

—Usted… ¿Sabe lo que significa? —preguntó tímidamente la menor, después de un silencio incómodo.

Kagome negó con la cabeza muy lentamente, aún sin dejar de examinar la marca. Después, la miró a los ojos, con una mirada llena de pasmo. Su rostro también se inundó de un tenue sonrojo. Se llevó una mano al cuello de su haori blanco y antes de correrlo, le dijo muy bajito:

—Yo también tengo una— descubrió la piel de su cuello, revelándole una marca muy parecida a la suya propia, sólo que aquella parecía ser más una cicatriz algo vieja, al contrario de la otra, que estaba al rojo vivo. Rin quedó anonadada—. No, la verdad es que no sé su significado —volvió a cubrir su cuello con un suspiro de derrota—. Si te soy sincera, me da algo de vergüenza preguntarle a Inuyasha.

Rin se desilusionó.

—Ya veo… Nitori tampoco sabe lo que es exactamente.

—¡Yo sí lo sé! —saltó una voz un poco aguda, desde algún lugar de Kagome. Las dos mujeres soltaron un respingo del susto. Nerviosas, buscaron el origen de aquella vocecita tan repentina —¡Buenas noches, Kagome, Rin! —una figurita rechoncha salió de entre los cabellos de la sacerdotisa, para posarse en su hombro con un salto que ocasionó un curioso rechinido.

—¡Myoga! —exclamó esta, aún alterada por el sobresalto. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver la cara en miniatura de un anciano que, a pesar de que su boca fuera en realidad un aguijón, se notaba que sonreía anchamente— ¿Q-Qué estabas haciendo ahí?

—Oh, perdona, pero tu sangre es tan deliciosa… —se disculpó, saltando ahora a la palma abierta que la mujer le ofrecía.

—No, me refiero a eso. Quiero decir, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? En el Palacio de Sesshomaru.

—Ah, eso. He venido con Inuyasha-sama todo este tiempo, ¿No te lo dijo?

—Supongo que eso era lo que se había olvidado de decir —suspiró Rin, ya más tranquila.

—Sí —asintió la pulga—. Este lugar es enorme, hace ya muchos años que no venía por aquí, y poco ha cambiado —les dijo, sentándose en la mano de Kagome, y girando la cabeza para examinar el lugar con curiosidad.

La mayor soltó un 'Ah' con un resoplido, asombrada por lo desapercibido que podía ser el anciano. ¿En qué momento había saltado a su cuerpo? ¿Y por qué estaba en su cabeza? Qué extraño era…

—Espera, hace un momento dijiste que sabías el significado de estas cosas —señaló su cuello, mirándolo inquisidora—. ¿Lo sabes? ¿Qué son?

—Son marcas de pertenencia —contestó con un tono más serio, centrándose ahora en la mujer. Rin y Kagome parpadearon sin entender.

—¿De pertenencia?

—Sí. Es la forma en la que los demonios tipo perro, como Inuyasha-sama y Sesshomaru-sama, dejan claro cuál es su pareja.

El corazón de Rin dio un fuerte vuelco al escuchar _pareja_. Kagome parecía demasiado interesada en el tema, puesto a que sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad. Se acomodó mejor en el suelo, y se dirigió suspicaz a la vieja pulga.

—¿Nos podrías decir todo lo que sabes? Te dejaré alimentarte de mí si lo haces.

—Por supuesto, Kagome, será todo un placer —le respondió, tentado por la oferta—. Aunque tampoco es mucho lo que les puedo decir.

—Sólo dinos lo que sepas, por favor —pidió la mujer. A pesar de la creciente vergüenza que sentía Rin, la curiosidad era quien la dominaba. Se inclinó levemente hacia la palma abierta, para escuchar mejor. El viejito pareció querer tomarse su tiempo, como si estuviera poniendo en orden todo lo que iba a decir.

—Muy bien. A ver… Esa mordedura que llevan en sus cuellos, es la prueba irrefutable de que le… _pertenecen_, de cierta forma, a un Inuyoukai, o en tu caso, Kagome, a un hanyou. Por lo que sé, ninguna otra clase de youkai hace semejante marca en sus compañeras, o al menos, no con veneno.

—¿Veneno?

—Sí, veneno —cabeceó la pulga—. Es una ponzoña especial, que es liberada en esos casos. Se encuentra en los colmillos.

—Pero… Inuyasha no tiene veneno —murmuró Kagome más para sí que para él.

—No que él sepa —le dijo verazmente el anciano. La mujer hizo una mueca—. Todos los youkais o hanyous del tipo perro poseen veneno almacenado en sus cuerpos, a pesar de que no lo usen para sus ataques. Cómo en el caso de Inutaisho-sama. Nunca le vi utilizar nada venenoso en ninguna de sus peleas. Y eso que he contemplado muchas, si he de admitir.

—¿Entonces…? —se impacientó la mayor.

—Esa clase de ponzoña, que es muy poca por cierto, tiene como único propósito el de marcar a las hembras que tomen como parejas. Se supone que la consistencia del veneno es tal, que es como si… cambiaran, por así decirlo, la estructura… interna del cuerpo de la mujer—Las dos parpadearon, expectantes. La pulga decidió continuar al ver sus rostros ansiosos—. El líquido es muy potente, pero rara vez mata, y esto sólo sucede cuando la hembra es muy débil, en la mayoría de los casos, humana —Rin tragó, nerviosa—. Lo que hace en realidad es… ah, no sé cómo explicarlo… Cambiar, como ya he dicho. Cambia el olor de la fémina, de una manera tan drástica que cualquiera que esté a sus alrededores pueda notar que está _unida _a un macho.

—¿Unida? Te refieres a algo como… ¿Casada? —curioseó Kagome

—Más o menos —admitió pensativo el youkai, rascándose el mentón y mirando al techo—. Pero recuerda que las uniones nupciales no son iguales para los humanos y los youkais. Los humanos hacen una ceremonia, se visten elegantes y son reconocidos como pareja ante una personalidad religiosa. Pero para los demonios es diferente. Ciertamente, los Inuyoukais –y otros tantos más- no precisan de una ceremonia para dar a entender su unión ya que lo hacen de esta otra manera, que a su vez es mucho más profunda y concisa —hizo una pausa por unos segundos, de nuevo reflexivo.

—¿Eso es todo? —interrogó Kagome. El pequeño youkai la miró con sus enormes ojos y ahogó un suspiro.

—No, por supuesto que no es todo.

—Esta marca… —habló entonces Rin tímidamente —¿La… hacen a menudo?

—No —contestó honestamente Myoga, sorprendiendo a las mujeres—. La verdad es que sólo la hacen una vez a lo largo de su vida, y claro, a una sola mujer. Sólo marcan a la que será su pareja definitiva.

—¿Pareja definitiva?

—Así es. Pueden tener muchas parejas, amantes o como quieran llamarlas, pero sólo se llegan enamorar de verdad una vez.

Rin y Kagome se ruborizaron escandalosamente. Especialmente la menor. Aquella palabra no le sentaba en lo absoluto al Lord. Sinceramente… no tenía sentido. No podía ser posible.

¿Verdad?

—Pero… Kikyo…—comenzó la sacerdotisa, con un hilillo de voz. Myoga negó con la cabeza.

—No era algo serio.

—Pero… Inuyasha la amaba.

—Sí, pero no fue algo tan fuerte. Si hubiera sido de verdad, créeme que jamás le hubiera tomado semejante rencor cuando Naraku los engañó e hizo caer en su trampa hace casi sesenta años. Probablemente se hubiera comportado muy diferente cuando ella lo atacó. Y jamás la hubiera agredido, de ninguna forma.

—También lo he pensado así —razonó Kagome con un suspiro. A veces le dolía recordar al antiguo amor de su esposo. Cuando comparaba a Kikyo consigo misma, se sentía muy poca cosa. Pero ahora que Myoga le insistía que el romance entre Kikyo e Inuyasha no fue algo completamente serio, se sentía de cierta forma más tranquila. Aunque esa paz no duró mucho al recordar otro trozo de la conversación—. Un momento. Has dicho que sólo hacen esta cosa una vez, ¿no es así? —Señaló nuevamente su cuello. Myoga asintió—. Y que sólo se enamoran de una sola persona, ¿verdad? —el viejo volvió a asentir. Kagome miró momentáneamente a Rin, quien se sobresaltó al sentirse bajo su mirada tan indagadora—. No pueden… Inuyasha no puede… —dijo cabizbaja—. Somos humanas, moriremos mucho antes…

Myoga parpadeó un par de veces, examinando los rostros de las mujeres. Rin también bajó la cabeza, entristecida al notarlo. Una cosa que le inquietaba mucho era el saber que le tenía muy poco tiempo para estar con el Daiyoukai. Él, al ser un demonio, era probable que no envejeciera ni un día, en lo que duraba su propia vida. No quería marcharse de su lado, el tiempo con él jamás sería suficiente, no para ella.

—No, no del todo —exclamó la pulga luego.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —la voz de la mujer se había afectado notoriamente. Seguramente si Rin hablaba, se notaría también su voz rota.

—Dije antes que el veneno cambiaba la estructura de la mujer, ¿verdad? —ella asintió.

—Pero dijiste que sólo era su olor.

—No, te equivocas. Antes había dicho que cambiaba su estructura interna.

—Es verdad… ¿Qué significa entonces? ¿Qué más cambia, aparte del olor?

—No sé cómo explicarlo —admitió el youkai, cruzando sus cuatro brazos y cerrando los ojos —. Cambian… cambian… ¿Cuál es la palabra? Cambian las…

—¿Hormonas? —probó Kagome, después de una breve reflexión.

—No… las hormonas no. Es otra cosa —guardó silencio, tratando de dar con la palabra. Luego de un rato pensando, se dio por vencido con un suspiro—. Bueno, no tiene importancia. Algún día me acordaré. Como ya había dicho anteriormente, el veneno tiene una consistencia única y diferente. No está diseñado para matar, sino para renovar.

—¿Renovar? —preguntó esta vez Rin, extrañada por la palabra. ¿Cómo podía un veneno renovar a un ser vivo? No tenía lógica. Aunque considerando la situación en la que estaba metida, la idea no le parecía tan loca. Después de todo, en aquella época en la que los demonios y eres sobrenaturales tenían bajo su control el país, todo era posible.

—Exactamente. Renuevan todo aquello que esté en el interior de la mujer, con la finalidad de… prepararla. Hacerla más fuerte —las mujeres lo miraron interrogantes. La pobre pulga parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarse—. Es como si las fortalecieran desde adentro, a demás de otorgarles otras cosas. Por ejemplo, son físicamente más fuertes, sólo un poco, al igual que rápidas. No enferman con tanta facilidad y su proceso de envejecimiento es más lento. No como el youkai, pero pueden permanecer jóvenes y sanas un poco más de tiempo que las humanas normales.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

La sacerdotisa parecía tan anonadada como la otra. El asunto cada vez se hacía más y más extraño. La pulga ladeó la cabeza, como si hablara con un niño pequeño que no entendía algo básico.

—Por supuesto, Kagome. Nunca te mentiría. ¿No te has sentido diferente desde que tienes la marca en el cuello?

—Ahora que lo dices —dijo, acariciándose la zona con delicadeza, pensativa—, sí, me siento diferente. No he pescado casi ningún resfriado y puedo mantenerme en buen estado por más tiempo.

—¿Lo ves? —sonrió el anciano.

—Pero… yo no me siento diferente —exclamó Rin—, me siento mucho peor de lo normal.

—Es que tarda en hacer efecto, Rin. Tu cuerpo aún tiene que terminar de asimilarlo. Pero ya ha pasado lo peor, generalmente es más doloroso los días después que la marca es puesta y el veneno comienza su labor en un cuerpo que tiene que acostumbrarse a una sustancia que jamás había presenciado.

Rin se ruborizó de nuevo, recordando lo mal que se sentía a la mañana y los días siguientes después de de… haber estado con el Lord. Si se lo decían de aquella forma, las cosas tenían más sentido.

—Aunque también fue impudente de parte de Sesshomaru-sama haberte dejado en cinta tan pronto. Tuvo que haber esperado un par de meses para que te acostumbraras a la ponzoña.

El tono de Rin se intensificó. Kagome también parecía algo escandalizada al ver que el viejito hablara de aquello con tanta naturalidad.

—¿Estás diciendo que pueden elegir… ya sabes… eso? —preguntó Kagome, incómoda.

—Por lo que sé, sí. Un youkai puede decidir cuando quiere dejar a su mujer en espera. Es generalmente muy normal. Si no quiere tener cachorros, pues debe abandonar el cuerpo antes de…

—¡No sigas! —pidió la mayor, con el rojizo tono de su piel a más no poder. Respiró hondo un par de veces para estabilizarse. ¿Es que Myoga no tenía vergüenza? No, claro que no la tenía. Por eso se llevaba tan bien con Miroku. Razonó lo que había escuchado. Así si podía ser posible. Recordó entonces sus clases de Educación Sexual, en la cátedra de Salud. Aunque la pareja lo hiciera por primera vez, había riesgo de embarazo si el hombre eyaculaba en el interior de la mujer, lógicamente. Claro. ¡Qué tonta! Ya sería ridículo que los youkais tuviesen semejante poder como para que en uno de esos encuentros decidieran si dejar o no embarazada a su compañera.

Rin no podía terminar de digerir todo aquello. ¿Qué podían decidir si dejar encinta a la mujer? ¿O era otra cosa? No había entendido del todo lo último que dijo la pulga antes de que la sacerdotisa lo interrumpiera escandalizada. Quizás debería preguntar… Ahg, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan ingenua? Nunca se enteraba de las cosas que hablaban los demás adultos. Al menos no en ese tema. Se desinfló internamente. Bueno, tampoco era su culpa. Sólo tenía quince años, y en aquella época, o quizás sólo para ella, el tema del sexo –hasta decir esa simple palabra le sacaba un rubor-, era tabú.

De todas formas… no, seguramente Sesshomaru-sama no había sido consiente en aquel entonces que la había… embarazado. Lo más seguro era de que se tratase de un accidente. Su mente comenzó a enredarse en sí misma. Pero Myoga había dicho que podían evitarlo, también. ¿Cómo? Lo había decidido, tenía que dejar de lado su vergüenza para no estar tan perdida siempre.

—Myoga —llamó Kagome, sacando a la muchacha de sus pensamientos—, si dices que sólo se… enamoran una vez, a lo largo de su vida… ¿Qué pasará cuando nos toque morir? Porque tampoco creo que vivamos eternamente…

La pulga propinó un suspiro triste y desanimado. No parecía algo muy agradable de decir.

—Sólo tendrán una pareja, con la que decidirán formar familia —recitó—. Pero cuando la mujer, especialmente si es humana, llegue a terminar su vida, el hombre no volverá a tocar a ninguna otra hembra hasta el final de sus días.

Los ojos femeninos se agrandaron exageradamente.

—¿Qué? ¡No puedes hablar en serio!

—Sí, o eso he escuchado. Porque… cuando marcan a su pareja, es porque ella es su…—hizo una pausa— no quiero sonar cursi, pero creo que no hay muchas otras palabras para esto, su… única mujer. Quiero decir, es la única con la que pueden y quieren formar una familia y todo eso. Los Inuyoukais se caracterizan por la increíble fidelidad hacia sus parejas. Les son devotos, aún hasta después de la muerte.

Después de aquella declaración, la estancia se sumió en un lúgubre silencio. Cada una de las mujeres se encontraba metidas en sus propias mentes, las cuales llevaban más o menos el mismo rumbo. La menor estaba aún anonadada. ¿Sería cierto todo aquello? ¿Sesshomaru-sama de verdad… la consideraba como su mujer? ¿Quería que sólo ella fuera su pareja? ¿La madre de sus cachorros? Aún a pesar de que fuera humana. Algo se removió inquieto en su pecho. No sabía cómo lidiar con todo aquello en ese momento. Aún así, aquella confesión la había conmovido de sobre manera. Qué bonito era el amor para algunos…

—Qué triste —dijo Kagome, repentinamente, a punto de llorar—. Es muy injusto… ¿Estás diciéndome que cuando yo muera, Inuyasha se quedará solo? ¡No es justo! ¡Él no se merece eso! ¡No merece permanecer solo! —comenzó a sollozar, tratando de controlarse. Rin sentía esa enorme necesidad de reconfortar a la agitada mujer, aquel semblante desesperado no era para que lo luciera alguien como ella. Sin saber muy bien cómo, le habló para tratar de consolarla.

—Kagome-sama… —intentó, pronunciando dulcemente y posando la mano en su antebrazo— No estará solo, recuerde que tiene a sus pequeños con él —se sintió increíblemente estúpida por recordarle que al morir, no sólo el hombre sería dejado solo, sino también los pequeños. La otra también lo noto, dado que en su rostro se formó un gesto de horror. Aún así, continuó—. Estoy segura… de que todos la recordarán como la buena esposa, madre y mujer que es. Puede que su cuerpo los abandone, pero sé muy bien que su espíritu siempre estará con ellos. Y puedo decirle con toda seguridad, de que Inuyasha-sama no estará triste, sino más bien feliz, de haber estado con alguien como usted —la mujer estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero ella no se lo permitió—. Pero aún falta mucho para ese acontecimiento, así que no se desanime ahora, ¿sí? No se entristezca, y disfrute la vida al máximo.

Los ojos de Kagome volvieron a aguarse, y su boca se contrajo en una pequeña sonrisa. Las palabras de la jovencita le habían conmovido. Es cierto, aún tenía mucho que vivir con Inuyasha y sus niños, no podía dejarse caer por depresiones así. Después de todo, podría vivir un poco más gracias a él.

—Tienes razón, Rin-chan… ¡Cuánto te lo agradezco! —la abrazó con fuerza, sin dejar de llorar. Rin correspondió gustosa el abrazo, deseando de verdad no haber metido la pata como ella se aseguraba. Al separarse, la suave sonrisa no había abandonado sus facciones—. No es momento para pensar en eso. Aún falta mucho para que suceda y no debo mortificarme—se secó una lágrima furtiva con el dorso de la mano—. Y también… Rin, me alegra tanto que estés al lado de Sesshomaru. Sé cuanto lo quieres, y no puedo imaginarte pasando tu vida con nadie más. Y sé que él te quiere de la misma forma. Se le notaba cuando te visitaba y te obsequiaba aquellas bellas pendas —otro sonrojo se asomó por la cara de la menor. Kagome la miró con una ternura indescriptible. Parecía una madre viendo orgullosa a su hija. El corazón de Rin latió emocionado por la mirada tan bonita que le dedicaba—. De verdad… Sesshomaru no pudo escoger a nadie mejor. Deseo con todo mi corazón que seas muy feliz con él.

—Muchas gracias, Kagome-sama… —miró a su regazo, incapaz de seguir sosteniéndole la mirada. Sentía algo de timidez al escucharla hablar tan abiertamente de su relación con el Lord. A pesar de su pena, no podía quitar de su cara aquella pequeña y traviesa sonrisa. Poco después, repasando mentalmente toda la información revelada por la pulga, cayó en cuenta de algo. Era como un espacio en blanco muy enigmático —Myoga… —llamó. Con lo último que había pasado, había olvidado de reparar en su presencia. El nombrado dio muestras de atención—. Si dices que sólo con una mujer pueden formar familia, entonces ¿Qué hay del caso del padre de Sesshomaru-sama? Porque tanto Sesshomaru-sama como Inuyasha-sama son de diferentes madres.

La pulga sonrió suspicaz.

—Creí que no lo preguntarías—dijo—. Ése fue un caso aparte. ¿Nunca te contaron que lo sucedido entre Inutaisho-sama y la madre de Sesshomaru-sama no fue más que un compromiso?

—No.

—Pues lo fue. En ese momento, hace mucho tiempo atrás, casi quinientos años, las Tierras del Oeste se encontraban bajo el mando de Inutaisho-sama, como bien sabrás. Aunque para aquel entonces, el Lord pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en otras tierras, como en la antigua China —hizo una pausa, en la que exhaló profundamente—. Aunque estas tierras no le pertenecían sólo a él, sino también a su distinguida familia. Pero como él era el hijo único de su padre, quién ya había muerto, había tenido que tomar el control. Ya sabes que en la antigüedad –y aún en estos tiempos- se considera que un líder no puede tomar su posición si no contrae nupcias con una dama de su misma especie, y da un heredero. Inutaisho-sama era aún joven cuando su madre arregló un compromiso con la madre de Sesshomaru-sama. Como el Lord quería conservar los deseos de su padre, los que pedían que sólo su estipe fuera la que tuviera el dominio sobre las Tierras Occidentales, no le quedó mayor opción que casarse con ella.

—Pero nos habías dicho que los matrimonios no eran iguales —dijo Rin, altiva—. Que ellos solidificaban su unión según otras costumbres, ¿o no?

—Sí, es cierto—admitió el viejito—. Pero hay excepciones en cuanto a uniones arregladas se refiere. Esta fue una boda formal, en todo uso de su palabra. Ninguno de los dos estaba contento con aquello, pero tenían que conformarse para no desobedecer a sus progenitores ni a las leyes de aquel entonces. Pocos años después, nació Sesshomaru-sama. Inutaisho-sama sólo se quedaba para estar con él. Para cuando alcanzó la adolescencia, Sesshomaru-sama decidió por cuenta propia viajar al lado de su padre. Olvidé decir que después de la muerte de su madre, Inutaisho-sama había logrado disolver la unión.

—Cómo un divorcio… —soltó Kagome, pensativa.

—¿Un divorcio?

—Ah…, Rin. Cuando una pareja ya no desea seguir casada, solicitan un divorcio. En mi época, el matrimonio está también constituido por un montón de asuntos legales, además de religiosos—aclaró al ver el desconcierto de la menor y la pulga—. Un divorcio es la disolución legal del matrimonio, en la que la pareja queda separada definitivamente, junto con algunos otros asuntos. Pero eso no tiene mucha importancia, te lo explicaré más detalladamente después —agregó, indicando su interés en la historia de Myoga. Rin asintió—¿Decías?

—Cierto —dijo el anciano—. A decir verdad, la Señora estaba aliviada después de la disolución. Después de todo, no se llevaba muy bien con el Lord, y si había contraído nupcias y había tenido al cachorro, era por mera obligación. Ella nunca lució la marca que ustedes tienen. En cambio, mucho tiempo después, Inutaisho-sama conoció a Izayoi-sama y se enamoró perdidamente de ella. La princesa si tenía la marca, la cual por lo que sé, el Comandante no dudó en dejarle. Fue por ella también, que decidió mandar a forjar de sus colmillos a Tessaiga y Tenseiga. Sólo para poder vivir a su lado con mayor tranquilidad.

—Vaya… —suspiró Rin—Eso no lo sabía. Qué triste que no pudieran estar juntos al final… Me habían comentado de la historia, y se notaba que la amaba con todo su corazón.

—Sí, es una pena, la verdad —asintió Myoga—. Pero las cosas pasan por algo, Rin. Fue el destino.

Guardaron un momento de silencio, conmovidos por la última historia. Kagome al respecto no sabía demasiado, sólo algunas vagas cosas que Inuyasha le había contado de su madre cuando aún vivía. Pero de su padre no sabía prácticamente nada. Tampoco parecía tener especial interés en enterarse de su vida, y Kagome lo entendía, más no lo compartía. Comprendía que para Inuyasha, su padre no había sido más que el hombre que había muerto, dejándolos a él y a su madre completamente solos. A veces sentía algo de rencor proveniente del hanyou cuando comentaban al respecto. Para él, fue su culpa el que su madre muriera tan pronto. Había muerto de pena, tras haber tratado de criar a su hijo ella sola, en el palacio de sus padres. Amaba a Inuyasha, eso lo sabía. Se notaba por la manera en la que él hablaba sobre ella: con mucho cariño y devoción. Pero no pudo seguir resistiendo más, y decaía lentamente, cayendo mortalmente enferma. Por muy poderosa y especial que fuera aquella ponzoña, lo único que hacía era fortalecer el cuerpo, más no la mente ni el corazón. Y lo que la había llevado a la tumba, era el dolor de haber perdido al amor de su vida. Si había resistido esos ocho años que duró después de la muerte del mononoke, era únicamente porque su hijo le daba las fuerzas para hacerlo. Pero al parecer, las heridas del corazón no toman en cuenta la buena voluntad de seguir viviendo por terceros, e igual se la llevó consigo al otro mundo.

Recogió una lágrima que bajaba furtivamente por su mejilla. Kagome se sintió desecha al tratar de ponerse en la piel de Izayoi-sama. ¿Qué hubiera hecho ella en su lugar? ¿Podría seguir viviendo para sus pequeños o la pena terminaría consumiéndola? ¿Podría llegar a vivir sin Inuyasha? Se estremeció. No quería ni pensarlo, era demasiado doloroso.

Pero al menos… Izayoi-sama pudo vivir a su lado un tiempo y pudo conocer la felicidad al estar con él. Por aquellos recuerdos, y por su hijo, nacido de aquel amor tan intenso, había tratado de vivir. Cuánto la admiraba. Fue una mujer muy fuerte. Le hubiera gustado mucho llegar a conocerla. Decidió que algún día le pediría a Myoga que le relatara toda su historia, desde el principio hasta el fin. No sólo porque quería hacerlo, sino porque también sentía que de esa forma podría comprender mejor a su marido.

Un momento. Kagome dejó de pensar en cómo había sido la relación entre los padres de Inuyasha para reparar en otra cosa. Miró a la pulga de lleno, con el ceño levemente fundido por la confusión.

—Myoga, ¿Cómo sabes todo lo que nos has contado? Dudo que sean cosas que se comentan los amigos durante la comida.

Rin parpadeó. Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Myoga parecía siempre saberlo todo, pero para que supiera semejante información de forma tan completa, debía haber una buena explicación. El youkai rió incómodo, y se podían notar minúsculas gotas de sudor brotando de su calva cabeza.

—Oh, bueno…—tragó— En realidad, todo esto lo escuché de Inutaisho-sama. Izayoi-sama hizo exactamente las mismas preguntas que ustedes, y él en uno de sus encuentros se dedicó a contarle todo al respecto.

Los ojos de Kagome se afilaron.

—¿Y qué hacías tú en ese lugar?

—La sangre del Amo era tan deliciosa… —declaró con un tono risueño— no pude evitar seguir pegado a él mientras escuchaba todo. Y supongo que se habrá olvidado de mí, porque no tuvo ningún reparo cuando comenzó a desvestir a la princesa después…

—¡Lo sabía! —lo cortó Kagome con un chillido—¡Eres un pervertido, Myoga! Espero que al menos te hayas ido antes de que… ya sabes.

—¡Eh, no me digas así! —se quejó la pulga— Yo sólo me alimentaba. Y por supuesto que los dejé. Tampoco soy tan retorcido como para querer ver aquello.

La sacerdotisa suspiró después de oír el tono supuestamente dolido del anciano.

—De acuerdo, lo siento. No tuve que llamarte así.

Myoga sonrió complacido.

—Ahora si me disculpan, señoras, pero ya aclaradas sus dudas, me gustaría ir a echarle un vistazo a esas hermosas chicas de abajo. Me pareció oír que tomarían un baño, espero que no sea demasiado tarde—les dijo rápidamente, con su voz habitual, para luego desaparecer de la habitación dando enérgicos saltos seguidos de una risita delatadora.

—Tenía razón al decirle pervertido, después de todo—murmuró Rin después de que el youkai se hubiera marchado.

…

Cuando dejó a la adolescente plácidamente dormida después de una corta plática al respecto de lo que habían escuchado, se dispuso a irse a su propio dormitorio en el piso de abajo. Ya era muy tarde y seguramente Inuyasha debía estar echando chispas por su tardanza. Sus suposiciones se hicieron reales cuando un gesto acusador la recibió al entrar en la alcoba. Los niños estaban todos muy dormidos en sus respectivas camas, y el único que parecía haber estado esperándola había sido él.

—¿Sabes qué hora es, Kagome? ¡Pasa de la media noche! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¡Pudiste haberme dicho, al menos! Los enanos se durmieron esperando tu beso de las buenas noches —le recriminó, tratando de no alzar el tono para no despertar a los cachorros. Kagome, que en una situación normal se hubiera puesto hecha una furia y le hubiera sacado pelea, lo ignoró para rodearle el cuello con los brazos y darle un dulce beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron, él la miró con una comiquísima mueca de extrañeza —¿Qué fue eso?

Kagome no resistió más y lo abrazó con fuerza, riendo bajito.

—¡Eres tan lindo!

Sin quitar la cara de desconcierto, el aludido no pudo más que devolver torpemente el abrazo, no sin antes sentir el rubor que delataba su pena. Escuchaba aquella risa suave y tranquila de Kagome, la que más le gustaba escuchar en ella. Se reía sin motivo alguno. ¿O se reía de él? Que misterio tan grande era su esposa.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

**¡Hola, chicas! **:D Perdonen la hora, pero he tenido algunos inconvenientes sin importancia -_-

A ver, el fic: Al fin se quedó claro todo lo referente a la marca. Me gustaría dedicárselo a todas aquellas que tenían curiosidad con respecto al tema, especialmente a Myri Weasley , ¿Quién diría que el viejito Myoga supiera tanto? Ah, pero no es de extrañarse tanto, porque la pulga siempre aparece cuando uno menos se lo espera a contar sus historias. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Saciadas sus dudas? ;) ¿Y el resto del fic qué tal? ¡Inuyasha es tan lindo! Y sus cachorros también.

**Emihiromi:** Gracias por ayudar a que mis ojos mantuvieran su forma original. Me alegro que te hayan gustado Inu y su familia. ¿verdad que son adorables? *0* oh, y muchas felicidades por lo de la banda. ¿Han ido a Europa? ¡Tráeme algo la próxima vez que vayas! :D jejeje, es broma. Gracias por comentar siempre :) y cuidado con tu doble personalidad. Creo que trama algo *mirada inquisidora*. **Blesshidvampire:** ¡Waaaah! Me alegro tanto que te guste el fic *0* Oh, sí, dormir con Sessh es un privilegio sólo para Rin. Qué suerte tiene, yo quiero ser ella ¬¬ Y gracias por animarme :) la verdad, esta semana estuvo mucho mejor que la anterior. Aún así, quiero tirarle un diccionario al maestro Roshi. Y un pupitre al idiota de Lógica, que se lo merece ¬¬ **Yuuki:** Me dejaste dos reviews xD ¿No te diste cuenta? No importa xD Oh, muchas gracias por los halagos o///o la verdad que me esfuerzo mucho para que sean tal y como los puso Rumiko. ¿de verdad lo hago tan bien? ¡Gracias! Harás que mi ego explote xD **Myri-chan:** (ese será tu nombre de ahora en adelante. He dicho o.ó xD) Jajajajajaja si tienes reazón, la despedida fue demasiado emotiva para Sesshomaru xD pero ya ves que poco a poco el hombre va aflojando y entregándose más a Rin. Ains, ¡es tan lindo! ¿De verdad crees que esto parece más la continuación de la historia y no un Fic? OO eso es tan… tan… *derrame cerebral por la emoción* ¡Kyaaaa, cuanto te lo agradezco! *Cuidado con mi ego, te puedo aplastar* xD La reacción de Inu pareció más como si Rin fuera su hermanita, ¿verdad? Siempre me pareció que él actuaría así con ella, no sé por qué. Muchas gracias por tu súper review, me ha encantado. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capi dedicado especialmente a ti :D **Nayru-san**: Todo el mundo supo que fue Sesshi el que le llevó los melocotones ._. y yo que creí que lo había ocultado bien… bueh, da igual De todas formas, en dos capis más ya se explicará todo desde el punto de vista de nuestro amorcito sexy. Rin se verá bella con su pancita, te lo aseguro *¬* Y su cachorro será niño. Es hijo de Sessh, el primogénito tiene que ser varón. Ah, pero será un angelito, ya verás *0* Muchas gracias por alegrarme con tus comentarios :) **Wendolyne:** Ah, si hubiera pasado algo más que un simple beso ya sería demasiado para Sessh xD pero ya verás que poco a poco se irá rindiendo más a Rin-chan. Muchas gracias por ser tan leal a la: historia :) **Aire:** Gracias :) me pasaré más tarde a ver qué tal está tu fic. Y sí, las clases son un asco -_- **Keri01**: En realidad es muy difícil creer que fue él, contando cómo es su personalidad… pero ya ves que hasta para alguien como él es casi imposible no mostrar aunque sea una pisca de afecto, y Rin, claro está, quedó en shock xD Oye, que mal lo de tus clases oO que disparate… ten mucho cuidado, ¿sí? ¡Y gracias por tu review! **Karon-chan**: no te sientas mal por los reviews, no pasa nada :) siempre y cuando puedas comentar alguna vez, me parece suficiente. Tienes razón, el día tendría que tener al menos 35 horas, 24 no son suficientes -_- No te haces falsas esperanzas, si fue él quien le trajo los melocotones xD ¡Rin tiene tanta suerte! Y encima hizo alboroto al enterarse que compartiría la recámara con Sessh. Jo, yo me hubiera derretido xD porque es verdad que la palabra sexy no es suficiente para él. Me alegra mucho saber que te entusiasma tanto el fic, de verdad. Nunca pensé tener tanta acogida :) ¡Muchas gracias por tu review largote! **Olga Aurora**: Claro que Sesshi la quiere. La adora, pero no quiere que nadie lo sepa, por eso se comporta de esa manera u.u un poco infantil, lo sé, pero ya verás como irá cambiando poco a poco gracias a ella. Toma en cuenta que le cuesta un mundo hacer ver sus emociones. E Inuyasha… la verdad disfruté mucho imaginar y escribir su reacción. ¿Me ha quedado tan bien? xD Y tranqui, que estoy luchando contra viento y marea para continuar el fic con normalidad. Por cierto, yo también estoy en la universidad, en el segundo semestre. Acabo de comenzar y ya quiero vacaciones xD **Mantequilla:** ¡Waaah, gracias, gracias, gracias! Me halagas. Sí, el príncipe del hielo comienza a derretirse gracias a Rin ¿Verdad que es un amor? *0* **Ikegami_Lin**: jajaja, te comprendo muy bien. Quememos nuestras universidades (6) pero apenas comienzas el primer semestre, no seas tan negativa. Ya le agarrarás ritmo :) Jo, ¿Gastritis? Oo que mal, cuanto lo siento… tienes que cuidarte. Me da gusto saber que mi fic te anima *0* espero no haberte decepcionado con este capi. **Eru-chan**: ¿Perfecto? Gracias (h) Síguelo amando. ¿Qué tal te pareció este? **Rom:** No te preocupes por los reviews, de verdad. Qué bueno que no te aburra leer tanto, porque los siguientes serán laaaargos. ¡Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo! *-* Camila: ¡perdona que haya tardado tanto! Aquí está este capi para saciar tu curiosidad ¡Qué bueno que te guste tanto! **Duckan:** Hey, gracias :) espero que este capi te haya gustado también.

Ya, es todo.

Dios, como me escuecen los ojos. Creo que tengo que ir al oculista.

Sin más que decir, me despido. ¡Hasta la próxima semana! Y feliz día del trabajador, aunque muchos no trabajemos xD

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inuyasha, ni Sesshomaru, ni Rin me pertenecen. Son obra de Rumiko Takahashi y sólo los tomo prestados para hacer este fic.


	13. Kimono

**Field of Fireflies  
**Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**13.** Kimono

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que se enteró de toda la verdad acerca de la marca en su cuello. Pero por más que lo intentara, no podía imaginar a Sesshomaru-sama pensando de aquella forma que Myoga tanto aseguraba. Que quería que sólo ella fuera la madre de sus cachorros, que después de su muerte no tocaría a ninguna otra mujer, que ella fuera su pareja… No, esa información parecía prácticamente normal si consideraba la otra. Es que sin importar cuán fuerte lo intentaba, no podía asimilarlo o encontrarle sentido. ¿Sesshomaru-sama, enamorado? ¿De ella? ¡Qué tontería! Obviamente, lo contado por la pulga no podía aplicarse a él. Quizás lo que había dicho eran puras generalidades. Probablemente con cada individuo sería diferente. Sesshomaru-sama enamorado… la sola idea le provocaba gracia. Y al mismo tiempo, algo de miedo. No era que estuviese enamorado de ella, sino que tenía su manera particular de expresar afecto. Si lo ponía de esa manera, parecía más creíble.

Suspiró pesadamente.

Estar dándole tantas vueltas al asunto no ayudaba a sus dolores de cabeza.

Miró a su alrededor para distraerse. Se encontraba de nuevo en el Patio Sur, al lado de Kagome-sama y Nitori, conversando animadamente con sus tacitas del té de la tarde y algunos cuantos bocadillos dulces. Bueno, no podría decir que ella formara parte de la conversación, dado que su mente aún repetía constantemente las revelaciones de la pulga. Dio un bocado a su panecillo de arroz, deseando distraerse con eso. Lo masticó sin mucho interés, hasta que en su mente volvieron a salir a flote las palabras del anciano. No, era imposible. Decidió entonces fijar su atención en la conversación de las mujeres, deseando que el tema hablado no tuviera nada que ver con ella.

—Y dígame, Kagome-sama, ¿Cómo es la vida en su pueblo natal? —preguntó Nitori. Rin suspiró mentalmente de alivio.

—Bastante cómodo, por así decirlo —dijo la sacerdotisa, sorbiendo su té de hierbas—. No hay que preocuparse por cazar, o arar las tierras para comer. Generalmente los alimentos se compran ya preparados en las tiendas —Nitori ahogó un soplido de asombro—. También hay mucha tecnología. La tecnología es… ¿cómo decirlo? Son aparatos especiales, que hacen determinadas cosas para facilitarnos la vida. Por ejemplo, el teléfono, que nos ayuda a comunicarnos, sin importar donde estemos. Los autos, son como máquinas de metal que nos sirven de transporte. Los aviones, que son como los autos, pero mucho más grandes y pueden volar. El televisor, que nos muestra imágenes de toda clase. Por ejemplo, podríamos ver como un león caza cebras en África, y al mismo tiempo podemos ver un recorrido por las ciudades de… Canadá, o Londres, o China.

—¡Vaya! Qué interesante. ¿Y cómo se ven esas imágenes?

—Por medio de… una caja. La caja es el televisor, que está conectado a un montón de cables, y gracias a ellos nos llegan las imágenes. Es realmente genial. Cuando se está aburrido, siempre pasarán algo bueno por la televisión.

—Ah, vivir en semejante lugar habrá sido fabuloso. Cómo me gustaría poder verlo —suspiró la nana.

—No, Nitori-san, no es tan maravilloso—le dijo Kagome, conteniendo un suspiro triste—. En mi época no sólo hay comodidades. Por ejemplo, también hay mucho peligro. Así como avanzó la tecnología para, por ejemplo, hacernos viajar o relacionarnos más, también hay cosas malas que van de la mano con eso. Como es la contaminación. Es triste, pero… el futuro está muy contaminado, muchas especies desaparecen, se forman nuevas epidemias devastadoras, hay mucha violencia… Todo lo bueno siempre traerá consigo algo malo.

—¿Cómo puede haber mucha violencia en su época? Creí que no había youkais por los alrededores—preguntó inocentemente Rin. Kagome suspiró.

—Que se sepa, no hay youkais. Pero… los humanos son mucho peores. Sin ofender, Nitori-san.

—No me ofende.

_Los humanos son mucho peores_. Es verdad, se dijo Rin. Los humanos matan sin razón, sólo por riquezas o… mujeres. Se estremeció al recordar fugazmente a los bandidos que atacaban su aldea, cuando era pequeña. Aquellos hombres repulsivos no dudaron en acabar con quien se pusiera en su camino, sin importarle que fueran mujeres, niños o ancianos. Afortunadamente, Kagome continuó hablando, evitando que su mente llegara hasta la nefasta escena de la muerte de su padre y hermanos.

—Es triste pensar que—miró distraídamente a su pequeña bebé, que descansaba en una cunita a su lado— a pesar de todos los años que pasan, los humanos no cambiamos; no para bien. Seguimos siendo tan salvajes y codiciosos como siempre lo hemos sido. En mi época hay gente tan cruel… que destruye a los demás sin siquiera importarle. Pero sin ningún acto de violencia. Los destruyen con sus acciones egoístas e interesadas. Sólo por querer tener más dinero y pertenencias, arruinan la vida de las otras personas, olvidando que somos todos humanos, iguales y hermanos. Y lo peor es que nadie parece querer hacer nada por evitarlo. Sencillamente ya no les importan los demás, sólo piensan en sí mismos. Sólo piensan en el asqueroso dinero. En el dinero y en el poder.

Los rostros de las otras mujeres se ensombrecieron. La voz de la sacerdotisa sonaba demasiado resentida, no parecía ser aquella dulce y comprensiva mujer, sino otra persona, por más difícil y extraño que parezca, llena de odio. Vivir en su época de repente no parecía tan tentador como antes. Y eso que sólo conocían algunas cosas superficialmente, no sabían todo cuanto pasaba en aquel tiempo futuro. Kagome apartó su mirada de la taza para dirigirse a las otras. Al ver sus semblantes incómodos, trató de enmendar lo que había dicho.

—Pero no todo es tan malo, en realidad. Todo depende de cómo lo veas. Hay gente mala, pero también hay muchos otros que son muy buenas personas. Hay quienes dedican su vida a ayudar a los demás, que luchan por ideales para vivir en un mundo mejor. Y es por esa clase de personas que vale la pena vivir en mi época. Algunos hacen hasta lo imposible por socorrer a los demás en, por ejemplo, una inundación, un terremoto, una epidemia. Dan cuanto poseen para ayudar, y aún así, siguen tratando de dar más. Es gente admirable, a pesar de que sean personas normales, como nosotras—Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su boca—. Si lo ves de esta forma, es como vivir aquí. Hay toda clase de personas, tanto buenas como malas. Así es en todas partes—tomó un panecillo de arroz y lo mordió.

Rin asintió dentro de su cabeza, dándole la razón.

—Tiene razón, así es en todas partes—concordó Nitori por lo bajo.

—¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Papá está haciendo trampa!

—¡No, no es cierto, enano!

Una discusión sin sentido se fue acercando hasta ellas. El hanyou había estado jugando con sus hijos aquel día, dado a que Nagisa y los demás no pudieron ir al palacio por la tarde. El mayor de los niños se acercó corriendo a su madre, mostrando en su carita una mueca de enojo bastante cómica. Justo atrás venían su hermano y su padre, el primero sonriente como siempre y el segundo con su típica cara de gruñón. Sin considerar que estaba en presencia de damas, tomó uno de los bocadillos y lo engulló completo, sin apenas masticarlo. Estaba sudando y ligeramente sobresaltado. Al parecer sus pequeños le habían agotado las energías.

—Estos enanos no se cansan nunca—soltó, sentándose al lado de su mujer y e hija, tomando la taza que le ofrecía amablemente. Su vista se posó en la hanyou dormida, logrando sacarle una sonrisa pequeña—. Gracias.

—No, papá, te _eztás_ haciendo viejo—le contestó el pequeñín, tomando el lugar entre su madre y Rin, saboreando un dulce azucarado del plato más cercano.

—¿Viejo, yo? ¡Ja! —las mujeres rieron por lo bajo—. Eh, Nitori, ¿Y Takashi?

—Está en la aldea, volverá a eso del anochecer—el hanyou se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo sin reparos, para que después su mujer lo regañara por su falta de modales, iniciando así una pequeña confrontación.

Rin, muy entretenida y divertida, al igual que los demás espectadores, tomó un pedazo de melocotón de su cuenco. Las faltas de Nitori se debían a que ella le conseguía las frutas por orden de su Daimio. A la jovencita no le sorprendió mucho, en realidad. Era muy de su nodriza tener detalles con ella. Aunque si le llamó la atención que las primeras de esas frutas que comió, un día antes de la partida del Lord, no los hubiera traído Nitori. Cuando le preguntó al respecto también se extrañó, dado que esa mañana el Lord la había interceptado en el pasillo para ordenarle que los consiguiera para Rin. Por supuesto, la pobre nana se hizo un manojo de nervios al encontrárselo y enfrentarlo tan de repente. Pero como era el Amo del Castillo, no podía desobedecer sus órdenes.

La chica sintió calor en sus mejillas, al reparar que el Daiyoukai era muy condescendiente con ella y sus necesidades, al contrario de lo que había sospechado antes; de que… la mataría. Otra vez su mente comenzó un debate acalorado con respecto a las palabras de Myoga. Ya cansada de siempre pensar en lo mismo, decidió que lo más sano sería ignorarlo.

Una figura alta y de cabellos castaños le llamó la atención. Takashi venía a paso de trote hasta donde ellos se encontraban, con el semblante serio, y las manos apretando un rollo de pergamino. Un mensaje. El color del rostro de Rin se perdió. ¿Y si eran malas noticias de Sesshomaru-sama? Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando vio que el soldado estaba cada vez más cerca, con un rostro demasiado serio.

—Hablando de Takashi… —soltó Nitori, contenta. Cuando el soldado llegó hasta ellos, su mujer se asustó por su la expresión de su marido— ¿Qué ocurre, Takashi? ¿Está todo bien?

—Una carta para Inuyasha —dijo, extendiéndole el papel al aludido. Seguía completamente sellado, así que no había posibilidad de que el youkai supiera lo que decía.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

—Los muchachos me estaban molestando—contestó a su mujer, endureciendo las facciones. Mejor no preguntaba, se dijo Nitori.

Inuyasha abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leer, con Kagome asomada por su hombro. El hombre frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué dice, papá? —Daisuke jaló la manga de su padre, para ver él también.

—Es Miroku—dijo—. Dice que me necesita para un trabajo especial, no puede hacerlo solo.

—¿Y Kohaku y Sango-chan?

—Kohaku sigue en otra región, entrenando. No lo hemos visto desde hace meses —la mención del exterminador hizo que Rin se sintiera sumamente incómoda—. Y Sango no puede dejar a los cachorros, ahora que Kaede está enferma.

—Oh, vaya…

—Bien, tendré que ir. Según lo que dice, una decena de demonios ha poseído a las personas de una casa imperial, y que no encuentra como deshacerse de ellos antes de que lastime a demasiada gente.

—¿Irás tú solo?

—Sí. ¿Qué más voy a hacer, Kagome? No puedes venir conmigo.

—No quiero que vayas solo.

—¡No seas tonta, mujer! ¿Acaso crees que me pasará algo? Esto es simple rutina. Lo malo es que está en la Región Este, así que tardaré bastante en ir y regresar aquí.

—¡Papá, quiero ir contigo! —suplicó el mayor.

—No, Daisuke, eres un enano, es peligroso.

—Pero… pero no quiero que te vayas —comenzó a sollozar. Su madre le dio un tierno abrazo.

—No podemos hacer nada más, enano, tienen que quedarse cuidando a Rin.

La aludida se sintió mal de repente. No quería que por su causa se separara la familia. Aunque no pudieran estar con él durante el trabajo, podían acompañarlo hasta el lugar, y de paso quedarse en la aldea, que quedaba relativamente cerca.

—No, por favor, no se retengan por mí. Ya los he impedido por mucho tiempo. Deberían ir.

—¿De qué hablas, Rin? —preguntó incrédulo el hanyou—. No nos retienes.

—Claro que si —contraatacó ella—. No quiero que se separen por mi culpa. De todas formas, la aldea queda mucho más cerca de la Región Este, así que su viaje de regreso no será largo.

—Pero, Rin-chan… tu embarazo…

—Estaré bien, Kagome-sama —tocó su vientre, que apenas daba señales de comenzar a hincharse—. Pronto terminaré la primera etapa, y mi salud mejorará. A demás, ya me han alegrado lo suficiente como para sentirme feliz por los próximos años—sonrió—. No se preocupe por mí, en serio. Es mi culpa que esté aquí con su familia.

Kagome se quedó sin saber que decir. A decir verdad, quería estar con Inuyasha todo el tiempo posible, pero tampoco quería abandonar a la pequeña Rin, cuando aún los necesitaba. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Rin se lo impidió con un gesto de la mano.

—Insisto.

Kagome sonrió.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Nitori y Takashi no permitirán que nada me suceda, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto, Rin, cuenta con ello—contestó amable el youkai. Su esposa le mostró una dulce sonrisa. Kagome miró interrogante a su marido, pidiéndole silenciosamente su opinión. Él se sentía exactamente igual que ella con respecto a la situación de Rin. Inuyasha refunfuñó por lo bajo luego de estar un rato bajo la mirada decisiva y desafiante de la muchachita.

—Bien —asintió, algo molesto—. Pero si llega a suceder algo, escribes. O aunque no pase nada, lo haces. Y si no recibimos una carta tuya pronto, te prometo que vendré y te vigilaré yo mismo.

Rin rió por lo bajo ante la amenaza. A veces sentía como si aquel hombre fuera su hermano mayor. Sobre protector y estricto. Con una sonrisita, accedió gustosa.

—De acuerdo, tiene mi palabra.

…

Rin suspiró pesadamente, viendo la lluvia caer desde su ventana. Habían pasado dos semanas más desde que la familia se había marchado, al recibir la carta del monje. Se habían ido tres días después, no sin antes llenarla de advertencias, consejos, precauciones, buenos deseos y amenazas de escribir regularmente por parte del hanyou. Tampoco habían pasado mucho tiempo en el palacio, pero ya se había acostumbrado a su ruidosa compañía. Los echaba de menos a todos, especialmente a la sacerdotisa. En su estadía, le había explicado detalladamente lo que le esperaba por el embarazo, y dado a que el suyo había sido también uno no humano, pues sus consejos le habían sido de mucha ayuda. Le había dicho que en efecto, lo peor era acostumbrarse a él, por todos los malestares físicos que se experimentan. Luego, para el inicio del segundo periodo –al cual había entrado recientemente-, todos esos síntomas desaparecerían casi por completo, brindándole momentos de paz y tranquilidad, en relación a los meses anteriores. Pero no porque fuera más cómodo significaba que podía hacer las cosas como antes. Tenía siempre que tener mucho cuidado con lo que hacía, dado que esa clase de embarazos era impredecible. Cuando llegó el turno de hablar del último trimestre, Rin contuvo el aliento. Quizás no era la intención de la mujer, pero sus relatos del parto y de cómo se sentía, eran sencillamente estremecedores. Bien, Rin había asistido muchos nacimientos, como ayudante de la anciana Kaede. Había visto sangre, oído gritos y presenciado como una criaturita pequeña, arrugada y de piel morada salía de la cavidad de las mujeres –cosa que nunca era demasiado agradable de recordar-, pero jamás tuvo especial interés en cómo se sentía. Por los gritos y la agitación, ya sabía que era horrible; pero el que se lo contara Kagome de primera mano, terminó por otorgarle fobia al parto. El sólo hecho de que una cabeza de bebé tuviera que salir por _ahí_, ya le sacaba un buen escalofrío, a demás de un dolor psicológico en esa área.

Se volvió a estremecer al recordarlo, para luego sacudir la cabeza. Rogó que su lado retorcido no quisiera revivir mucho aquel tema en específico.

Su mano recorrió su vientre, ahora más prominente. Sí. Había cumplido hace poco los cuatro meses, y su barriga se veía sencillamente adorable. Al fin se notaba que alguien muy especial crecía en su interior. Sonrió. Estaba ansiosa por sentir sus primeras patadas y movimientos. Según la sacerdotisa, no hay sensación más hermosa para la madre embarazada, que saber que su criaturita le manda saludos desde su interior. ¡Debía ser tan bonito! ¿Cuánto le faltaba a ella para que su bebé comenzara a moverse? Le había dicho que en el transcurso del cuarto mes era cuando el pequeñín lo hacía, pero no quería esperar demasiado. ¡Cómo adoraba a esa criatura! Ya quería sentirlo vivo y sano, haciendo volteretas y dando golpecitos para llamar su atención.

Palpó su vientre, buscando la forma del bebé, tratando de imaginar su tamaño y posición. Más no sentía nada en especial. A decir verdad, si se lo tenía que explicar a otra persona –un hombre, por ejemplo-, podría decir que se sentía como tener una pelota pequeña y a la mitad metida en el interior. Le hizo gracia al pensar como se imaginarían los niños aquello si se los decía. Su mano recorrió su barriga suavemente redondeada, apreciando al mismo tiempo un sentimiento lleno de calidez y calma.

Se preguntó entonces cómo reaccionaría el Lord al verla de esa forma: tan… redonda. Y más se inquietó al pensar que era posible no recobrar su figura delgada. ¿Seguiría queriéndola –a falta de otra palabra más acertada- si ella no volvía a ser tan estilizada? Tonterías. Según lo dicho por Myoga, ella era su pareja –que raro sonaba eso en su mente-, y dudaba que le importaría demasiado. A demás, sabía de antemano que él no era la clase de personas que se dejaba llevar por apariencias. Era como si no le interesaran. Si fuera así, habría guerra entre todas las youkais con las que había estado, para continuar a su lado.

Suspiró de nuevo. Debería considerarse afortunada, ¿verdad? Era su pareja… su corazón latía de una manera más profunda cada vez que lo pensaba. Y cada vez que lo recordaba a él, besándola antes de marcharse. Había sido tan… ¿Dulce? Por todos los cielos, si alguien pudiera ver dentro de su cabeza, creería que tiene problemas mentales y alucinaba. Alguien como él no podía ser tan delicado con otra persona. Era ilógico. Como si fueran personajes completamente diferentes. Nadie podría imaginárselo con un papel de ese tipo. Aunque eso la hacía sentir feliz. Sólo ella conocía esa faceta suya. Sólo ella lo conocía siendo amable –muy a su modo, claro está- y afectuoso. De nuevo la alarma de "¡Qué raro suena!" resonó dentro de su cabeza. Pero la mandó a callar, pidiéndole entonces que buscara algún otro adjetivo más adecuado.

Sí, debería sentirse afortunada. Pero no era del todo así. Ella lo amaba con toda su alma, como ya había reconocido anteriormente. Lo quería y admiraba por lo que era en realidad, sabiendo que en el fondo –muy en el fondo-, era una buena persona, por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo. Bueno, con ella no había funcionado del todo. Aún después de haber reconocido finalmente que él sentía algo de afecto hacia su persona, no podía evitar sentirse un poco… vacía. No quería cambiar su personalidad, porque se había enamorado de su fría imagen justo como siempre fue, pero aún así… Ella era una muchacha, una mujer, y necesitaba algo más de cariño. Sabía que el simple hecho de que la besara era bastante, pero como la joven que era, tan apegada a sus semejantes –y no semejantes- y siempre tan afectuosa, pues no era suficiente. No es que no le gustaba que prestara atención o que la besara de vez en cuando –su rostro se sonrojó-, pero… quizás sonaba algo demandante, como futura madre, sentía que le hacía falta algo más. Quizás alguna plática, o que pasara un rato con ella por las tardes, que la acompañara alguna vez a tomar el té… vamos, tampoco pedía mucho, así que no podría ser llamada egoísta.

Pero luego pensó en otro punto de vista. El del Lord. Ella era su pareja, sí, pero tampoco significaba gran parte de su vida. Después de todo, como Daiyoukai que era, tenía muchas responsabilidades pendientes con sus dominios y vasallos, y eso, ya era suficiente como para mantenerlo ocupado por mucho tiempo. Tampoco pasaba demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar, y eso era probablemente porque prefería tener mayor libertad consigo mismo –_como si no la tuviera ya_, pensó Rin- y no atarse a ningún sitio. Sus hombros cayeron. Después de todo… Una pareja para él no debía ser tan importante, al menos no más que sus obligaciones.

Comenzaba a deprimirse de nuevo. ¡No! No podía dejarse caer por algo así. No es algo por lo que tuviera que sufrir, porque así era y siempre fue el Lord. No podía cambiarlo. A demás, esos eran sus asuntos, era mejor no darle muchas vueltas, ya que él era una persona misteriosa e impredecible. Nunca podría estar segura de sus pensamientos o intenciones.

Se separó al fin de la ventana para dirigirse a su armario. Pronto sería su hora de dormir, así que debía cambiarse. La lluvia seguía insistiendo, sin aflojar su fuerza ni un poco.

Abrió el armario, encontrando la infinidad de telas perfectamente acomodadas y dobladas. Aún no terminaba de estrenar todos sus kimonos, era increíble. Para su gran sorpresa, un día en el que su aburrimiento era desesperante, encontró varias prendas de mayor tamaño, a demás de otras tantas que no tenían obi. Las reconoció al instante. Eran kimonos para cuando su embarazo estuviera tan avanzado que la cinta en su cintura no pudiera colocarse. Su corazón dio un nuevo vuelco aquel día en que los descubrió. El Lord había pensado en todo.

Hurgó en la última fila de kimonos, los que estaban más al fondo del ropero, buscando alguno que llamara su atención. Tratando de mantener el impecable orden entre las telas, pasó sus dedos entre ellas, levantándolas ocasionalmente en vista de algún color llamativo. Cuando llegó a la base de la torrecilla, su dedo distraído se encontró con una caja de madera. Extrañada, introdujo la cabeza en el armario para ver mejor, pero a falta de luz, se vio obligada a extraer el objeto, con todo el orden posible para no derrumbar la torre.

Sostuvo la caja entre sus manos temblorosas. No era una caja cualquiera. Tomó el papel que estaba en la tapa. Una simple nota, con algunas pocas palabras escritas en un pedazo de pergamino. Reconoció la estilizada letra al instante.

_Úsalo a mi regreso._

Sintió un potente palpitar.

¿Qué lo usara a su regreso? ¡Pero ni siquiera sabía cuándo volvería! A demás, ¿Para qué quería él que se vistiera con aquel kimono? ¿Qué tenía de especial?

Deslizó la delgada tapa, sacándole un susurro seco a la madera con el roce, hasta descubrir la tela que reposaba en su interior. Negro. ¿Un kimono negro? ¿Iría a un funeral, o algo así? Extrañada, sacó la prenda de su caja, sintiendo el suave deslizar de la fina ceda en sus manos. Todo afuera, decidió que para verlo mejor lo extendería en el suelo. Cuando hubo terminado de estirar las telas en el suelo de la recámara, se levantó y dio unos pasos atrás, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Era increíblemente hermoso. Se trataba de un kimono negro, con bellísimos detalles en la parte inferior. No, no era un kimono; era una obra maestra. Contempló los detalles en la falda. Era una especie de… ¿Patrón? No, era otra cosa. Consistía en una clase de representación de un río, uno con las aguas más azules que jamás hubiera visto. Se expandía grácilmente desde un extremo de la falda, hasta el otro, dando la sensación de bajar en una suave cascada. A su alrededor, miles de flores y gruyas fueron bordadas con mano experta, dando una explosión de colores sorprendente. Era extraño, pero todo se complementaba muy bien. Se arrodilló en el suelo, al lado de la parte inferior de la prenda. Pasó sus yemas por los hilos azules que representaban al río, con tanta delicadeza que parecía temer arruinarlo. Luego sus dedos pasearon por las gruyas y flores tan bien distribuidas por la falda. Aunque si lo veía de lejos, daba la impresión de que la composición tuviera un solo color: el azul. Pero no era un azul común, era como… plateado. Parecía hielo, o aguas congeladas. Y de cerca, tanto como ella estaba, se podía apreciar la cantidad de colores que lo adornaban. No eran colores fuertes y llamativos, sino unos más discretos, todos con algún matiz de azul, dejando escapar algunas excepciones.

Terminada la falda, siguió mirando hasta arriba, para sorprenderse de sobre manera. Sobre el hombro izquierdo, hasta el final de la manga –no muy larga, por cierto- se hallaban los mismos patrones floreados que usaba Sesshomaru-sama en su vestimenta. Pero claro, los de aquel kimono negro eran de color azul, como el río. Justo un poco encima del pecho, se encontraban dos pequeños círculos blancos, uno a cada lado del cuello de la prenda. Rin sabía que los había visto en otra parte, hace tiempo. Y en aquel entonces también le habían explicado su significado ante su curiosidad.

Con cuidado, dobló el kimono de tal forma de que pudiera ver su espalda. Casi ahoga un grito al ver ahí, perfectamente bordada y detallada, la silueta canina del Daiyoukai, en un color plateado oscuro, justo detrás del escudo de su familia, bordado con los mismos hilos azules.

Su cabeza volvió a darle vueltas. Pero esta vez fueron muchas, y muy rápidas. Ya sabía lo que significaba aquel kimono.

—Por todos los Dioses… —suspiró, casi sin voz— No puede ser en serio. No puede. Debo estar dormida.

Se echó hacia atrás, sentándose en sus piernas y casi cayéndose con un tropezón. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad, justo en sus oídos, mareándola mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Tuvo que dar bocanadas bastante grandes para tratar de recuperarse y no perder el conocimiento. Su garganta quedó seca en un instante, robándole todo vestigio de voz. Los ojos le picaban, pero sentía que no podía llorar. Un pequeño trocito de su mente, el único que no había sido completamente dominado por el asombro, le dijo que no tenía motivos para hacerlo. Sí, lo sabía. Pero aún así, su cuerpo quería hacerlo. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Alegría? ¿Asombro? ¿Espanto? Quizás la segunda, aunque no estaba muy segura de cómo debía sentirse en ese momento.

Pasado un rato, parecía que se comenzaba a recuperar lentamente. Tragando saliva forzosamente y parpadeando varias veces, para humedecer sus ojos. Respiró hondo un par de veces, para terminar de controlarse.

Su mano volvió a recorrer la tela de seda negra, cubierta de hermosos detalles bordados. Esta vez, parecía tratar de entender que aquel objeto era real, a pesar de que su mente le dijera que no lo era. Habiendo acariciado cada tramo del traje, se dio cuenta de lo real y sólido que era. Miró de soslayo al perro bordado en la espalda, detrás del escudo.

—Bien… Myoga no explicó nada sobre esto.

¿Qué debía hacer con semejante prenda? ¡No quería usarla! ¿Y si la dañaba, descocía o ensuciaba? No, no, ni hablar. Rin tenía mala suerte con la ropa, y tarde o temprano, al menos siete de cada diez kimonos acababan con algún daño. No podía usarlo… Esa cosa merecía estar en alguna exhibición, o bien guardado bajo llave, fuera de cualquier agente que pudiera poner en peligro su pulcritud.

Reparó entonces que faltaba el obi. El kimono en sí la había dejado tan absorta en sus detalles que había olvidado aquella pieza tan elemental. Atrajo la caja hacia ella, encontrando en su fondo el hermoso y elaborado obi. Mucho más grueso que cualquiera que hubiera usado antes.

Lo extrajo con la misma delicadeza con la que sacó el kimono, para depositarlo en su lugar, justo en la cintura del traje. Si no se equivocaba, la pieza le cubriría desde las caderas hasta un poco antes del nacimiento de los pechos. Pero era una vestimenta ceremonial, no podía ser de otra forma. El obi era del mismo azul helado que el río y el escudo, con hermosos y finísimos detalles en hilo plateado y blanco, dando también allí la sensación de un suave cause de agua, con pequeñas olas plateadas, y algunas florecillas del mismo color.

El conjunto en sí parecía digno de la realeza, para una princesa de gran renombre o alguien así. No para ella. No podía ser. Ella sólo era una humana huérfana, acompañante en los viajes de un grupo de youkais. ¡Alguien como ella no podía vestir semejante ropa! Acalorada, buscó apaciguar su respiración. Oh, genial, ya tenía dolor de cabeza.

Sus ojos se toparon de repente con la nota dejada por el Lord. Que lo usara a su regreso… ¿Cuándo? Deberían mandar un mensaje, o algo para avisarle. Aún no terminaba de entender para qué él quería que vistiera aquellos elegantes ropajes. ¿Qué tenía planeado hacer? ¿Una cena, tal vez? O quizás… toda la sangre de su cuerpo se acopló en sus mejillas, regalándoles así también todo su calor. ¿Acaso quería… _pasar_ la noche con ella? Si hubiera sido posible, su rostro se hubiera colorado más cuando recordó su noche juntos. ¡Diablos, aún le daba vergüenza admitirlo hasta consigo misma! Controló el temblor de sus manos. ¿Sería eso? ¿Quería verla vestida de esa forma, para luego… tomarla? El corazón le dio otro vuelco. Estaba demasiado alterada pensando en la última posibilidad. No era que le desagradase, pero aún era demasiado penosa como para mostrarse desnuda ante él. No sabía si era capaz de contener los nervios mientras la desvestía y…

—¡Basta!

Muy bien, suficientes especulaciones. Tanto cambio de humor y nerviosismo podrían hacerle mal al bebé. Contó lentamente hasta diez, decidiendo no pensar más en ello. Pasaría lo que tendría que pasar, y eso era todo.

Sintiendo las piernas aún temblorosas, se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Era de noche, pero no era tan tarde como para que le estuviera prohibido salir. Afortunadamente, después de cumplir los cuatro meses, los sirvientes decidieron darle algo de espacio, ya que en ese momento la chica podía mantenerse más estable, aunque no menos propensa a sufrir alguna clase de accidente. Afortunadamente, no se encontró con mucha gente en los corredores ni escaleras.

Buscó a Nitori entre las habitaciones, pasillos y cámaras, preguntando a su vez a los demás si la habían visto. Luego de estar buscando durante un buen rato, la nana apareció cerca del sótano, cargando unas sábanas limpias bajo el brazo. Sorprendida por encontrarla allí y a esas horas de la noche, la youkai casi corrió hasta su encuentro, temiendo que le hubiera sucedido algo.

—¡Rin! ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas? ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien?

—Tranquila, Nitori, estoy bien —apaciguó con una sonrisa cansada.

—No lo parece. ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Necesitas que te ayude con alguna cosa?

—Sí, ha pasado algo. Pero no es nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte —agregó enseguida al ver el rostro de su nodriza —¿Puedes acompañarme a mi habitación un momento?

—Seguro, claro. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mucho mejor que antes. La cabeza al fin está en su sitio, y mis piernas no tiemblan como una hoja —le dijo aliviada, comenzando la marcha.

—Ah, ¿lo ves? Este es el mejor trimestre, estarás mucho más cómoda.

—Sí, lo sé. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía caminar sin ayuda.

—Ah, vamos, Rin-chan, no exageres. Tampoco ha pasado tanto tiempo.

—Claro, para ti. Para mí ha pasado demasiado lento, parecía que nunca terminaría—Nitori rió por lo bajo—. Sólo me alegro de que ahora pueda relajarme más y no tenerlos a todos respirando sobre mi nuca.

—¡Yo no te respiro en la nunca!

Fue el turno de Rin para reír. Por supuesto que no se refería a ella. O a Chiyo.

—Tú no, Nitori. Sabes que hablo de los demás. Me trataban como si me fuera a romper. A veces me daba miedo.

—No puedes culparlos, te quieren y se preocupan por ti.

—Sí, lo sé, pero no sabes el alivio que siento al poder caminar a mis anchas nuevamente.

—Rin, pero recuerda que no puedes ir haciendo imprudencias. Sigues siendo frágil en este estado, así que debes andar con mucho cuidado.

—Lo sé, lo sé—dio unas palmaditas cariñosas a su vientre—. Estaremos bien.

—¿Aún no se ha movido?

—No. Creo que es algo pronto para que lo haga, pero no puedo esperar. Ya quiero que de volteretas y pataditas.

Nitori se enterneció de sobremanera. Rin era tan dulce…

—Sé paciente. Cada vez falta menos.

—Sí…—las palmaditas se convirtieron en suaves caricias, y su mirada se entornó—. Me gustaría saber cómo será. Cómo serán sus ojos, su sonrisita, su voz, su carácter… Me gustaría poder cargarlo y arrullarlo por las noches, y poder cantarle la canción de cuna. Me pregunto si le gustará como canto.

—Claro que le gusta, Rin; es tu cachorro. Y no seas precipitada, mujer, todo a su tiempo—Rin le sonrió tímidamente. Nitori se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, pensativa—. Hay algo que me intriga. ¿Crees que tenga las mismas orejas de Inuyasha-sama?

—Oh… no había pensado en eso. No lo sé, tal vez.

—Porque si Inutaisho-sama, siendo youkai, junto a una mujer humana, engendró un hanyou con esas orejas, hay muchas posibilidades de que este de aquí—señaló su vientre— también las tenga.

Rin se encogió de hombros. A decir verdad, no había considerado la posibilidad de que la criatura obtuviese aquellas orejas caninas, señal de su mezcla de sangre. A ella no le importaría, lo querría aunque saliera peludo y con cola. Pero no estaba segura si el Lord lo aceptaría… Sólo le recordaría que es un híbrido, cosa que le desagradaba desde siempre. Bueno, no importaba. Rin no permitiría que su pequeño sufriera las ofensas de los demás youkais, aunque su padre fuera uno de ellos. Razonó de nuevo en que, si había permitido que ambos –tanto ella como el niño- continuaran con vida hasta ese momento, era porque no tenía planeado hacerles ningún daño en el futuro, ¿cierto? Claro, que tonta era. Le ponía muchas condiciones, era imposible que quisiera lastimarlos, o que cualquier cosa, por minúscula que fuera, les ocurriese. Él sólo quería mantenerlos a salvo. Sonrió enternecida para sus adentros. Sí, ahora estaba segura. El Lord realmente la quería, a su propio estilo.

—A Inuyasha-sama eso le encantaría—dijo Rin, pensando en las orejitas. Nitori rió.

—Es verdad, no creo que quiera desaprovechar la oportunidad para fastidiar a su hermano, lo presiento.

Rin afirmó entre risas, imaginándose la sonrisa de satisfacción del hombre al ver a su hermano mayor con un cachorro con orejas de perro, después de todas las cosas e insultos que le había dicho con respecto a su mezcla de especies.

—Bien, ya estamos aquí. ¿Qué era lo que necesitabas?

Sin que la jovencita se hubiera percatado, ya habían llegado al tercer piso, y estaban justamente situadas en frente de las puertas de la recámara principal. Abrió la puerta e hizo un ademán de entrar, tomando a la nana del brazo.

—Tengo que mostrarte algo. Tú me dirás lo que opinas.

—No me harás pasar, ¿cierto? Es la habitación de Sesshomaru-sama, sabes el pavor que me da.

—También es mi recámara. Y relájate, ni siquiera está por aquí.

Muy a regañadientes, Nitori accedió a entrar, no sin antes tensar todos sus sentidos, sospechando de algún ataque o aparecimiento inoportuno. Contraída, se introdujo poco iluminada recámara. Nunca antes había entrado ahí, y sinceramente, el hecho de recordar quién era el principal dueño de tal sitio le ponía los pelos de punta. Hasta sentía que era más frío que el exterior.

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó Rin divertida, notando como su nodriza recorría con los ojos la estancia vacía.

—No seas tonta, claro que no tengo miedo—mintió, mirando furtivamente por su hombro—. Ahora dime, ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

—Mira ahí abajo—señaló con el índice el kimono extendido sobre el futón, al lado de su caja. Nitori agrandó exageradamente los ojos ante tal prenda, examinándola como si fuese algo imposible de ser real—. Creo que tengo una idea general de lo que significa, pero no sé mucho sobre los kimonos y las costumbres con ellos. ¿Me lo podrías explicar? —pidió en tono bajo, perdiéndose de nuevo en las costuras de la falda. La nana cerró su boca, la cual se había entreabierto inconscientemente por el asombro. Carraspeó antes de hablar.

—No puedo creerlo. Debo estar en otro castillo, porque este no puede ser el de Sesshomaru-sama—soltó para sí misma, agachándose para contemplar mejor los bordados sobre el hombro—. Me parece imposible que te haya regalado un _kurotomesode_.

—¿_Kuro.. metsode_?

—_Kurotomesode_—corrigió rápidamente, sin dirigirse directamente a ella. Se levantó entonces, despegando la mirada avellana del kimono negro, para dirigirse a la caja vacía, en cuya tapa reposaba la nota de pergamino. Ignorando los cuestionamientos de la muchacha, dio un par de pasos largos para tener el papel entre las manos. Leyó la única y estilizada línea, de apenas cuatro palabras. A Rin le pareció que la youkai perdía todo asomo de color de su rostro—. Estoy en otro lado. Quizás en un sueño—se repitió, incrédula. Giró la cabeza repentinamente, sacándole a la chica un respingo. Ahora su nana la miraba con los ojos como platos, sólo con asombro. Había vuelto a dejar que su quijada se abriera ligeramente. Trató de articular palabra, pero tal parecía que su garganta se había secado.

—¿Nitori?

La aludida pidió un momento con una seña de la mano, mientras volvía a carraspear sonoramente.

—Aquí dice que lo uses en su regreso—dijo con la voz ida, alzando la nota. Rin asintió, extrañada. Su nana había hablado casi con pánico.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso sabes cuándo volverá?

Nitori se quedó en silencio, completamente lívida y nerviosa. Era como si hubiera visto al Dios de la Muerte en persona.

—¿Nitori? —muy bien, ese silencio sólo podía significar una cosa—. Lo sabes… ¡Sabes cuándo regresará! ¿Verdad? —la youkai asintió una sola vez—¡Oh, por todos los Cielos! ¡Nitori! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Desde hace cuánto que lo sabes? ¿Cuándo volverá?

Nitori tragó saliva pesadamente, aún hecha un manojo de nervios.

—Regresará mañana en la noche—contestó con un hilillo de voz. Los colores de Rin también la abandonaron.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Porque… queríamos que fuera sorpresa. Teníamos todo un plan para sorprenderte, pero…

—¿Teníamos? ¿Quién más?

—Takashi y Chiyo.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Hace cuanto que lo planean?

—Habíamos recibido un mensaje de Jaken la semana pasada, anunciándonos su regreso. Pensamos que podíamos arreglar un encuentro entre ustedes en el Patio Norte cuando llegara, pero ahora…

Las palabras de la nana se apagaron lentamente mientras miraba de reojo a su niña, blanca como la cera. Nitori había hecho entonces un pacto consigo misma: nunca más hacer de casamentera ni nada parecido. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—Lo lamento, Rin, no sabía que Sesshomaru-sama ya tenía planes. Tuve que habértelo dicho apenas llegó el halcón mensajero—bajó la cara, apenada. Rin respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse.

—¿No sabes lo que tiene planeado hacer? ¿Para qué me dio este kimono? ¿Para qué quiere que lo use?

—No lo sé, en la carta no decía nada. Sólo ponía "Estaremos de vuelta en ocho días, al anochecer"

—¿No decía nada más?

—No.

La chica se desinfló mentalmente. Ya ni sabía cómo sentirse. ¿Cómo deberían estar sus emociones? A decir verdad, estaban tan revueltas y confundidas que no lo podía decidir. Se volvió a asustar cuando escuchó a su nana pegar un gritito.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡Oh, por todos los Dioses, tengo que apurarme! —exclamó nerviosa, saliendo de la habitación.

—¡Espera! ¿De qué hablas? ¿A dónde vas? ¡Nitori!

—¡Lo sabrás mañana! ¡Tú descansa, yo haré el resto! —le gritó desde el pasillo, con el paso a trote, dejando a una humana aún más confundida en la semioscuridad de la recámara. Cerró la puerta, contrayendo una mueca de desconcierto. Su pequeño mundo estaba patas arriba, y todo a causa de ese elegante y misterioso kimono.

—¿Qué rayos es un _kurometsode_? _Kuro…tomesode_… ¡Da igual! —se dijo a sí misma en voz alta, mirándolo de reojo—. Obviamente, eso es un _Kuroloquesea_—se contestó con sarcasmo—. Pero, ¿Qué significa?

Ah, genial, ahí llegaba otro dolor de cabeza. Se sentía tan estúpida. Era como si su cuerpo le dijera literalmente que no pensara, porque le terminaría doliendo de todas formas. Omitiendo un apagado suspiro, procedió a colocar el traje, doblado con extremo cuidado, de vuelta a su caja. Con un dejo de humor sombrío, adornó la tapa con la nota de su Lord.

Se tendió en la cama después de vestirse con su ropa de dormir, dejándose caer cansadamente en el cómodo colchón. Estuvo a punto de iniciar un nuevo debate mental, pero una punzada en la sien derecha le recordó que era mejor no hacerlo. Conteniéndose lo mejor posible, despejó su mente poco a poco, para caer completamente dormida poco después.

…

—¡Arriba! —llamó una voz femenina desde la oscuridad—¡Vamos, tienes que comenzar a alistarte!

¿De qué hablaba? ¿Quién era? ¿Dónde estaba? Sólo veía en color negro. Aunque ahora se estaba aclarando, dejando en vista un inmenso espacio de colores rojizos.

—¡Levántate, Rin! —volvió a decir la voz demandante. Justo en ese momento, comprendió que sus párpados estaban cerrados. Los abrió perezosamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz del sol que se infiltraba por la ventana.

—¿Nitori? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Ocurre que es tarde, y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer—respondió acalorada, colocándole la bandeja del desayuno –mucho más repleto que de costumbre—. Come, tienes que bañarte después.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó somnolienta, frotándose los ojos con los nudillos.

—Porque Sesshomaru-sama llega hoy.

El cuerpo de Rin se paralizó. ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? ¡Esa noche llegaba el mononoke! Miró pasmada a su nodriza.

—No me mires así, te despertaste tarde.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Pasa de la media mañana.

—¡Ahg! ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?

—Lo intenté. Pero me decías _cinco minutos más_.

—¿En serio? No lo recuerdo.

—Hablabas dormida—dijo Nitori, distraídamente—. No te quedes así, ¡Come!

—¡Voy!

—¡Pero no te atragantes, tonta, te ahogarás! —le reclamó la nodriza, al ver como comía a gran velocidad, apenas masticando.

—¡Me dijiste que me apurara! —contestó en el mismo tono de urgencia, con la boca llena.

—¡Sí, pero no para que engullas la comida de esa manera! ¡Mastica!

—¡Ahg, muy bien! ¡Decídete!

—¡Yo me decido, tú eres la que come como si fuera el fin del mundo!

—¡Tú me despertaste!

—¡Porque es tarde!

—¡Ahg! ¿Por qué estamos gritando?

—¡No lo sé, pero come! —contestó gritando igualmente, con una voz chistosa. Las dos rieron por la tonta discusión. Desde otra perspectiva, aquella riña se hubiera visto más ridícula de lo que ya era.

Después del apresurado desayuno –en el cual Nitori había hecho gala de sus dotes de _vidente_, dado que Rin se había ahogado con la bebida-, se dirigieron al baño del sótano, el que siempre ocupaba la chica. La nodriza había llevado alguna cantidad exagerada de jabones y aceites aromáticos, y para su gran sorpresa, entró ella misma a aplicárselos. No era que le diera vergüenza bañarse con otras mujeres –o en ese caso, ser bañada por una-, pero era algo que normalmente hacía sola, y a decir verdad, le incomodaba.

Rin nunca hubiera creído que un baño pudiera durar tanto tiempo, pero aquel superó todas sus expectativas, durando hasta más allá del medio día. Que miedo. Jamás había estado tanto tiempo metida en la bañera, ni enjabonándose el cuerpo y el cabello. Nitori se limitaba a hacer su trabajo en silencio, sin ningún reparo ante el cuerpo desnudo de la jovencita. La única conversación que mantuvieron fue una acerca de lo bonita que le parecía a la nana que se veía la chica con su vientre de cuatro meses. Le dijo también lo adorable que su rostro se tornaba cada vez que lo decía.

Al salir del vaporoso baño, envuelta en un kimono blanco y ligero, se dirigieron al comedor para almorzar justo mientras la nodriza se ocupaba de secar su abundante cabellera con una gruesa toalla.

Después de eso, fueron nuevamente a la habitación en el tercer piso, donde Nitori le pidió que la esperara un momento.

Al sentirse sola, Rin se permitió relajarse, o mejor dicho, desmoronarse sobre su futón, preguntándose qué tan larga sería la tarde de ese día. Minutos después llegó la youkai, en compañía de Chiyo y Ako, quién parecía sentirse fuera de lugar en la alcoba del Amo del Castillo. La nodriza se paró justo enfrente de ella, con una pose recta y decidida, sosteniendo entre sus brazos una caja de caoba bastante grande y gruesa. Parecía ser pesada. Las otras dos, detrás de ella, abrazaban un par cofres que parecían formar parte del mismo juego que la caja.

—Bien, esto es lo que haremos—se alzó firmemente Nitori, dando la impresión de ser alguna clase de líder militar—. Yo me encargaré del maquillaje. Chiyo, tú del cabello, dado que tus peinados son los mejores, y Ako—la nombrada se estremeció—, tú te ocuparás de sus manos. Sé que ese es tu campo. Conviértelas en manos de dama, por favor.

—¡Eh! ¿Estás diciendo que tengo manos de hombre? —preguntó sublevada Rin.

—No. Pero están descuidadas, necesitan lucir bien.

—¿Son tan importantes las…?

—Claro que sí —la cortó la youkai—. Ahora, compañeras, manos a la obra.

Lo siguiente que vio la humana fueron tres figuras femeninas abalanzándose sobre ella.

…

Había pasado una eternidad desde que comenzaron a prepararla, y aún decían que no estaba lista.

El trabajo de Nitori parecía el más sencillo, dado que después de mucho forcejeo, aceptó darle un maquillaje simple y discreto, nada demasiado llamativo como eran las intenciones de la youkai. Aunque no fue tan simple, después de todo. Había tenido que maquillarla y limpiarle de nuevo el rostro al menos una docena de veces, alegando que buscaba las combinaciones perfectas, tanto para su tono de piel como para que fuera bien con el kimono.

A Chiyo le tocó lo que daba la impresión como un trabajo imposible. Era bien sabido por todos que el cabello de Rin era rebelde e indomable, el sólo hecho de mantenerlo correctamente desenredado ya era bastante difícil. Pero la anciana se las apañó para no solo desenredarlo, sino también para aprisionarlo increíblemente bien en un pulcro peinado, un poco debajo de la coronilla. Al igual que Nitori, quiso hacer algo mucho más elaborado, pero la chica se negó enérgicamente a que experimentara con su pobre cabello. No se había visto en ningún espejo en todo el día, pero presentía que había seguido su orden de algo sencillo, ya que en un descuido de la cocinera, Rin llevó su mano libre a la cabeza, buscando la forma que había tomado su cabellera. Poco después, Nitori la regañó y obligó a estarse quieta.

Y finalmente, la sumisa Ako se había encargado de sus manos. La chica humana no entendía que querían decir con "darles forma". Sus manos eran normales, ¿o no? Mantenía las uñas cortas y se hidrataba la piel de vez en cuando con un ungüento especial. Aunque tampoco tenía mucho interés en que se vieran presentables. Para ella, que se la pasaba viajando y correteando con niños no era demasiado importante la apariencia física. Pero cuando su mano derecha estuvo lista, después de los dedicados cuidados de la joven youkai, vio la gran diferencia. Su piel se veía tersa y delicada, como si jamás hubiera tocado nada en su vida aparte de terciopelo. Hasta parecía verse más blanca, dándole la sensación de estar impecable. Las uñas tenían una forma elegante y femenina, conservando su corto habitual. Cuando la comparó con la otra, pensó que eran de personas diferentes. No le desagradaba en lo absoluto, pero el proceso había sido tan largo, agotador y doloroso –Ako parecía no escuchar sus quejidos cuando escarbaba en los bordes de las uñas-, que prefería no repetirlo, a menos que fuera para una ocasión extremadamente especial.

Como estaban las tres demasiado ocupadas con sus respectivas tareas, no repararon en que la humana sufría de un hambre atroz. Había desayunado y almorzado tarde, pero había pasado bastante desde su acostumbrada merienda a la hora del té, y gracias a su embarazo, el apetito había crecido hasta que solo pudiera compararse con el de alguien que no hubiera probado bocado desde hace días.

—¿Falta mucho?

—Sólo un poco más, tranquila—contestó Nitori, rebuscando algún maquillaje en la caja de caoba—. Ako, Chiyo, ¿Qué tal van ustedes? —regresó a la cara de Rin con un pincel fino para sus labios.

—Yo ya terminé—declaró Chiyo, con un suspiro—. Sólo hace falta el adorno, pero necesito que se vista primero para decidir cuál quedaría mejor. No pude hacer nada con respecto al flequillo, simplemente no se deja. Lo tuve que dejar.

—No importa, así la reconocerá mejor—dijo la nana, pintando los labios de la muchacha—. Ah, este color es perfecto para ti.

—¿Qué color es? ¿Cómo me queda? Espero que no sea un rojo chillón.

—No, para nada. Lo verás cuando terminemos contigo y estés lista para bajar. ¿Ako?

—Sólo falta el meñique—anunció tímidamente, trabajando en ello.

—Muy bien—hizo una pausa, mirando de reojo la ventana tras de la chica—. Ya anocheció. Mejor nos damos prisa.

—¿Ya anocheció? ¿Tan pronto? —se horrorizó ella.

—No te preocupes, estamos a punto de acabar—Terminó de pasar el pincel por el labio inferior con cuidado, para luego tomar distancia y evaluarla con ojo crítico. Sonrió complacida—. Maquillaje: listo.

—También las manos—dijo Ako, colocando la mano izquierda de la chica sobre su regazo. Rin sintió como si ambas manos reposaran sobre algodón.

—Bien, a vestirte. No, déjatelo, lo llevarás por debajo—le dijo, en vista de que planeaba deshacerse del kimono blanco—. De pie. Chiyo, Ako, ayúdenme a vestirla. Pero tengan mucho cuidado con el kimono, es muy delicado.

Ambas asintieron obedientes. Rin notó como el asombro pasaba por sus ojos al contemplar la bella prenda. La tocaban con el mismo miedo que ella, como si con su simple roce pudieran arruinarla. Después de salir de su estupefacción, se dedicaron entonces a envolver el cuerpo de la chica con la tela de seda, poniendo especial esmero en no dejar ninguna posible arruga.

Rin se sintió muy extraña. El kimono le quedaba perfecto, como si lo hubieran confeccionado a su medida, aún estando embarazada. Mientras Ako sostenía la tela para mantenerla en su sitio, Las otras dos ciñeron el enorme obi, que le quedaba, como ella ya había pensado, justo desde las caderas hasta el inicio del pecho. No lo apretaron demasiado, temiendo lastimar su vientre apenas sobresaliente. Cuando discutían de cómo hacer el lazo a su espalda, palpó su barriga, dándose cuenta de que a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, era lo suficientemente destacada como para que cualquiera pudiera notar su estado. A menos de que pensaran que estaba pasada de peso, pensó tontamente.

Con las ropas listas, la chica prefirió no moverse demasiado ni respirar muy profundamente, creyendo que podía ser capaz de hacerle algo a lo que traía puesto. Chiyo se encargaba ahora, junto con la ayuda de Ako, de colocar un elegante adorno a un lado de su cabeza. No lo llegó a ver, pues no tenía especial interés en él. Nitori la observaba desde lejos, evaluando su aspecto nuevamente.

—Estás preciosa—le dijo sonriente, cuando las otras se habían alejado al terminar, observándola también.

—Es cierto, te ves encantadora, pequeña—coincidió Chiyo dulcemente. Ako asintió tímidamente con una sonrisa suave.

—Ahora, tendrás que bajar las escaleras, ya llegó—anunció una vocecita masculina desde la puerta, sobresaltando a las mujeres—. Tampoco soy tan feo—les dijo Jaken, fingiendo dolencia.

—¿Cuándo llegaste ahí, Jaken?

—Cuando le ponían el obi—contestó, dando un paso delante. No había cambiado nada, por supuesto. Aunque la miraba con los inmensos ojos amarillos, como si no creyera en lo que veía—. Nada mal, mocosa, casi te ves presentable.

—Qué gracioso eres, sapo—le espetó Nitori. La chica sólo podía pensar en que dentro de unos pocos minutos estaría bajo la fría e inmutable mirada del mononoke. ¿Cómo reaccionaría él al verla así?

—Creo que te faltó maquillarle las mejillas.

—No hace falta, apenas lo vea, tomarán color. ¿Lo ves? —rió Nitori disimuladamente. Las mejillas de Rin estaban rojas como un tomate, pensando en lo dicho por su nana, y dándole luego la razón.

—Bien, si estás lista, en marcha. Ustedes no, sólo Rin—dijo el sapo, en vista de que las otras querían ir también. Dio media vuelta, sin esperar a que la muchacha saliera de su trance—¡Vamos, Rin!

—Y-ya voy…

—Espera—llamó Nitori, sosteniendo algo entre sus brazos—. Tienes que verte antes.

Le mostró el espejo que abrazaba, alzándolo lo suficiente para regalarle un reflejo de su rostro y cuello. Sus ojos se agrandaron ante la dama que le devolvía la mirada sorprendida. ¿Esa era ella? No podía ser… la joven del espejo se veía tan hermosa… ella nunca se había sentido ni remotamente bonita, sino normal. Pero ahora… vaya, no parecía sí misma. Su rostro estaba finamente maquillado con pequeñas dosis de color, muy discreto, como le había pedido a Nitori. Pero aún así, le quedaba perfecto. Sus párpados fueron coloreados con un suave tono de rojo, sus pestañas se veían más espesas y largas que de costumbre, su piel, ya de por sí bastante tersa, se veía aún más pulida, sin ninguna clase de imperfección. Y sus labios… justo del tono apropiado para ella. Un rojo muy sutil y bonito, dándole un aire inocente pero al mismo tiempo algo maduro. Su cabello era hermosamente alzado por un peinado sencillo, dejando caer un par de mechones rebeldes junto a su flequillo, que le enmarcaban el rostro. El adorno en su cabeza eran flores metálicas, pintadas de azul y blanco, con algunas otras cosas, como minúsculas joyas que le daban elegancia.

—¡Rin, apúrate! —Jaken se asomó por la puerta, con una mueca gruñona. Rin se apresuró a llegar hasta él, no sin antes agradecerles quedamente a las mujeres que la habían alistado. Ellas le sonrieron en respuesta, dándole cortas palabras de aliento.

—Jaken-sama… ¿Qué es lo que me espera? —preguntó calladamente, bajando las escaleras con sumo cuidado. El sapo suspiró pesadamente.

—No tienes idea.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Espera y lo verás. Sólo te pido que no pierdas el conocimiento.

Rin tragó nerviosa, tratando de hallar sentido en las palabras de viejo youkai. Jaken la miraba de reojo, aún sin poder creer que esa era la misma persona que pequeña niña escabrosa que se les había unido ocho años atrás. No quedaba rastro alguno de la niña huérfana y torpe. En su lugar, había una joven dama vestida como princesa. Miró su vientre apenas hinchado, sorprendiéndose de lo mucho que se notaba su embarazo a esas alturas.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Muerta de pánico.

—No, tonta, me refiero a tu estado.

Rin se relajó un poco, viendo la preocupación mal disfrazada del otro. Sonrió enternecida, posando una mano en su barriga.

—Estoy bien. Ya pasó la peor parte, creo que no me costará mucho llegar sana y salva hasta el final.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

—Ya van… diecisiete semanas. Ha crecido mucho—dijo, refiriéndose al bebé. Jaken se sintió conmovido por el tono tan dulce y tranquilo con el que la muchachita se refería al cachorro de su Señor.

Rin se paró en seco. Escuchaba voces. Muchas voces discutían en el primer piso. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Qué hacía una multitud en el piso de abajo, si al Lord le disgustaban las visitas tan ruidosas? Miró las escaleras que daban hasta ese lugar. Desde abajo se podía ver la iluminación de la sala principal. Una sombra pasó rápidamente en aquel lugar, seguida de otras tantas.

Paralizada como estaba, no era capaz de comprender lo que sucedía. Jaken, incómodo, se dio media vuelta para encararla. Tenía que decirle, a la pobre le podía dar algo.

—Rin…—la aludida bajó la cabeza, con una expresión que no dejaba en duda lo que sentía—Te diré lo que está pasando. Abajo están algunos soldados de las Tierras del Sur y Rakuto-sama. Después de nuestra pelea con los desertores, el Lord quería celebrar una reunión para Sesshomaru-sama, dado que salvó el pellejo de muchos de los hombres del ejército del Sur.

—¿Por qué no la hicieron en el palacio de Rakuto-sama? —preguntó con la voz ida.

—Porque él quería venir aquí, para comprobar algo—le contestó misteriosamente, algo molesto. Se notaba que a él tampoco le agradaba mucho recibir visitas en el castillo.

—¿Q-Que es lo que quiere comprobar?

El sapo suspiró.

—Es mejor que bajemos, se hace tarde.

—Pero, Jaken-sama…

—Ya lo sabrás. No te preocupes por nada, tonta, no te van a comer—Rin tragó, a pesar de saber que aquello había sido una broma—. Yo iré primero. Cuenta hasta diez antes de seguirme, ¿Queda claro? —ella asintió quedamente—. Y por lo que más quieras, no te tropieces.

El pequeño youkai dio media vuelta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. En lo que Rin calculó que el sapo ya había llegado al piso inferior, todas las voces se acallaron, como si hubieran sido tragados súbitamente por el suelo. Más ella sabía que seguían ahí, por los ruiditos que hace un cuerpo al cambiar el peso de una pierna a otra, y los discretos murmullos. Respiró hondo antes de ponerse en marcha. No estaba segura de poder mantener el equilibro en las escaleras con el temblor que recorría sus músculos. A parte de la gente desconocida, esperando en el piso de abajo, había alguien más que le causaba más nervios encontrar.

¡Diablos, ya habían pasado más de diez segundos! ¡Tonta!

Poniendo todo su esfuerzo en no tropezarse con sus pies, dispuso a bajar por los escalones, controlando no ir demasiado lento ni demasiado rápido. Como rogaba que todos estuvieran volteados. No, en ese caso era mejor desear ser invisible.

Cuando la luz de la sala reveló su figura descendiendo de la escalinata, los murmullos disimulados se detuvieron. A penas su cuerpo había sido vislumbrado por los presentes, Rin sintió el peso de varias miradas curiosas y pasmadas. Sus ojos recorrieron la estancia a mucha velocidad, descubriendo al menos dos docenas de youkais desconocidos. Todos poseían una armadura roja como la sangre, excepto un par de individuos. En ese instante, la chica no pudo distinguir a las personas por separado, sino que veía una masa de armaduras escarlatas y teces morenas. Bajó instintivamente la cara para no verlos, conteniendo un sonrojo. Ah, cómo le serviría ser invisible…

Cuando hubo bajado el último escalón, la masa de personas aún seguía en silencio sepulcral, y lo único que ella podía escuchar era el potente latido de su corazón asustado, resonando con fuerza en sus oídos. Estaba segura de que todos los presentes, al ser demonios, podían escucharlos también sin problema alguno.

Un segundo después, pudo escuchar como la multitud se movía rápidamente, quizás dejando un espacio libre o girándose para ver otra cosa. No sabía si sentirse aliviada o más aterrada. Un individuo se acercó hasta ella, parándose a unos pasos de distancia. Aterrada, así era como se sentía. Más el ser no se movió ni le habló, sólo se quedó ahí, erguido frente a ella.

Ya sabía de quien se trataba. Era inconfundible.

Con lentitud subió la cara, descubriendo a su paso un impecable traje blanco y una particular armadura, unida a una estola. Unos ojos ambarinos le devolvieron la mirada fríamente. Estaba tan cerca… Un nuevo rubor se apoderó de su rostro. Recordó fugazmente las palabras dichas por su nana: _Apenas lo vea, tomarán color_. Cuánta razón tenía Nitori.

El Lord del Oeste se fijó momentáneamente en su vientre, apenas notable por el kimono y sus brazos que lo cubrían. No parecía tener emoción alguna al ver como había aumentado de tamaño. Rin se sintió encoger.

—S-Sesshomaru-sama…

—Andando—le dijo con su voz serena, arrancándole un respingo mudo. El demonio se puso en marcha sin esperarla, haciéndola casi correr para alcanzarlo. Caminó con la mirada gacha y tímida, a su espalda, sintiéndose cada vez más fuera de lugar entre todos esos youkais. Su corazón latió con violencia al ver como el mononoke apenas giraba la cabeza para mirarla caminar tras de sí. Un segundo después, regresó a su lugar original, como si nunca hubiera volteado. La chica notó un muy ligero matiz de orgullo en esos ojos tan dorados como el oro.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Dieciocho páginas más dos líneas. Vaya, que largo me ha quedado. ¡Hola, chicas! ¿Qué tal les pareció? *ceja* por fin nuestro amorcito a regresado (otra vez xD) y no solo, que sé que eso les asombra. Descuiden, en el siguiente se atarán muchos cabos sueltos. ¿Saben lo que significa _Kurotomesode_? ¿No? _Google is your friend_ xD En serio, Google. Tiene todas las respuestas. Aunque por la descripción ya supongo que la gran mayoría sabrá lo que es en realidad, ¿cierto? Con eso ya podremos saber que lo de Sesshomaru por Rin va en serio. Impresionante por venir de parte de él, pero en realidad siempre me pareció que el hombre *demonio* era alguien muy formal, en todo su uso de palabra. Bueno, quizás no en todo, todo, pero al menos sí en esta clase de cosas xD ¿Verdad que es un amor?

Esto… lo lamento, pero tengo que decirles algo que dudo que les guste. **No actualizaré la próxima semana.** Y no sé si pueda hacerlo la semana de arriba tampoco. ¿Por qué? Porque la universidad me tiene hasta la coronilla. Estoy hasta el tope con trabajos, proyectos, exposiciones, exámenes… y eso que apenas comienzo. ¿Pueden creer que apenas curso el segundo semestre (de seis, porque es una carrera técnica) y ya me están haciendo comenzar la tesis? Es verdaderamente estresante y siento que en cualquier momento me dará un ataque nervioso por tantas cosas por hacer. Siento decirlo, pero mis estudios van primero que nada. A demás, los capítulos que me quedan por escribir son demasiado largos y entre tantas cosas que hacer no cuento ni con el tiempo ni la inspiración suficientes como para escribirlos rápido. Aún no he podido terminar el número quince, y eso que ya llevo más de veinte páginas, y me faltarán al menos otras cuatro o cinco. Y los que vienen, hasta el final, serán excesivamente largos, por eso también me demoro tanto en escribirlos. Creo que no tendrían demasiados motivos para quejarse, ya que creo que he sido bastante cumplidora y responsable con respecto al fic, siempre publicando un nuevo capi cada viernes, y no olviden que el séptimo lo puse un lunes para no dejarlas con la ansiedad, **pero ahora necesito un respiro**. Uno largo y tranquilo, que al menos pueda quitarme la presión de estar escribiendo y haciendo mi montaña de deberes. Pero les diré que de todas formas escribiré cuanto pueda, en mis ratitos libres, para ir adelantando poco a poco, porque estoy algo atrasada. No quiero publicar el capi número catorce hasta tener listo el dieciséis y un poco del diecisiete. No me gusta en lo absoluto tener que hacer eso, pero les prometo que no tengo más alternativa, sencillamente no puedo con tanto junto.

*respira profundo* Ahora, los reviews. ¡Doscientos dos comentarios! ¡Oh, Dios, ya tengo doscientos reviews! *ataque epiléptico con baba incluida* No me lo puedo creer, estoy que salto de alegría.

**Myri-chan:** Si Rumiko plagia mi fic, que me pague xD No, mentira, se lo daría con una sonrisa mongólica en el rostro xD. Ya ha vuelto nuestro amor platónico, pero lamentablemente tendrás que esperar para ver cómo reaccionarán el uno con el otro, será kawaii *0* Por cierto, amo tu idea del muñeco inflable xD ¡quiero uno! Dios, que sexy *babas* tendrá todo el éxito del mundo, te lo aseguro. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y comentarios geniales, me das muchos ánimos para continuar cuanto antes este fic :) **Yuuki:** Myoga siempre se las arregla para saberlo todo. Creo que fue el primer modelo de Wikipedia de la historia xD Inu y Kag son una pasada, yo también los adoro *w* **Nayru-san**: jajaja sí, es verdad, podrá fantasear. Aunque en realidad no lo ha aceptado demasiado, no es algo fácil de creer. ¿Quieres más dolor? oO jo, ¿no he hecho sufrir ya bastante a Rin? Que mala. *Pues aquí entre nos, queda algo que seguramente te encantará* Eh, no te des menos importancia. Es importante para mí, siempre valoro los consejos de todo aquel que me los dé. Solo quería darle un pequeño respiro a la pobre Rin, para que luego… ¡Me callo! Jeje, no me adelantaré. **Suzuki Haruhi:** Si comparas la historia de la marca con la personalidad de Sessh, es imposible de creer xD pero es real *0* lo del lavabo quedó entre Takashi, Kei-chan, Inu y yo xD ¡Eh, no seas tonta! No te pongas a leer esto tan tarde, te lastimarás los ojos. Para mí el consejo llega tarde, porque ya están echados a perder. Aunque adoro que seas tan cumplida (L), pero tienes que cuidarte, ¿entendido? ¬¬ **Besshidvampire**: No ha pasado más que un capítulo ¿y ya extrañas a Sessh? Bueno, no te culpo xD Aquí llegó ya, que rápido fue. Bah, ya no le quiero lanzar el diccionario, me he dado cuenta que le va a mi mismo equipo de Fútbol y por eso me cae mejor. Aunque un amigo dijo "Cómo me gustaría tirarle un zapato ¬¬" xD Muchas gracias a ti, por estar tan pendiente :) **Katsuki**: jajaja, pobre Myoga, es un pervertido. No, espera, pobre no. Maldito hentai. Pero siempre está enterado de todo, así que es muy útil. No te preocupes, que aún me queda para terminar el fic, son dieciocho capítulos cada vez más largos –más epílogo, claro-, así que te queda historia pa' rato xD **Camila**: *0* waaa, me halagas. No soy la gran cosa, apenas estoy comenzando. Pero me alegra mucho que consideres que la historia tiene tanto potencial. Ojalá pudiera sacar las imágenes de mi cabeza y hacer una película *babas* Descuida, me cuidaré con este tiempo de descanso, y te prometo que no dejaré la historia en el aire, no señor. Haré todo lo posible por actualizar cuanto antes. De otros fics de esta pareja… a ver, métete en mi profile y busca en mis favoritos, hay varios ahí. Luego pincha en sus autores y encontrarás muchos más. **Emihiromi**: Jo, cuatro personalidades… que miedito xD Dame pizza *-* amo la pizza, la pizza rulea *¬* Sesshomaru ya ha regresado, pero Inu se fue antes de verlo. Tranquila que se encontrarán bajo otras circunstancias *muy diferentes, por cierto* y en ese momento, Inu podrá *perdona por la expresión tan vulgar* ventarle la madre a su hermano xD porque para ese entonces, pasará algo… *música de suspenso* nada, ya lo sabrás. Y sí, el bebé será un niñito bello y precioso, lamentablemente Inuyasha no podrá burlarse de Sessho por eso, pero sí lo hará por otra cosa xD ya verás. Jo, tú sí que viajas, que suerte T_T Por cierto, cuidadito con eso de la Influenza, ¿eh? Que no quiero que te pase nada. ¡Cuídate mucho y gracias por tu comentario genialoso! Ikegami_Lin: Jeje, te lo agradezco n.n yo quiero abrazar a Dai-chan *¬* **Lapislazuli Stern** (te llamaré Lápiz, porque olvidaré el restro xD): Claro que tendrá un decente comportamiento, es un Lord después de todo xD Gracias por comentar :) Y sí, Sessho tiene los dos brazos, recupera el izquierdo en el capítulo 518 del manga, justo cuando obtiene a Bakusaiga, es una historia un tanto enredada, pero si quieres verlo, puedes hacerlo en onemanga (punto) com. Busca Inuyasha en la barrita de arriba y ahí te salen todos los capítulos. **Ako Nomura**: Todo el mundo acertó con los melocotones. ¿Era tan obvio? xD Sesshy es un amor, ¿verdad que sí? *¬* Él la adora, pero ya sabes cómo es, no quiere que nadie –ni Rin, siquiera- sepa lo que le pasa. Cada vez siento que es más sexy xD Myoga será metiche, pero vaya que lo sabe todo. Sería una excelente ayuda para un examen xDDD Te entiendo, ojalá los hombres de este mundo fueran como los Inuyoukais ¬¬ pero bueno… se vale soñar. Es verdad, no se traga mucho el cuento, pero si te das cuenta, si relacionas toda la información que la pulga dio con él, pues es muy difícil de creer –Estoy segura de que Inuyasha se reiría hasta la saciedad-, pero ya se irá acostumbrando :) ¡¿TE RECUERDO A TSUKI NO YOUKAI?! ¡No puede ser! ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Si la admiro mucho! Ella es una excelente escritora, leí su fic, pero como lo hice muy tarde, me da algo de pena dejarle un review. ¿Sabes que ha pasado con ella? Ojalá vuelva pronto… No puedo creer que compares este fic de novata con Amplitud. Vaya, es todo un honor, de veras. ¡Gracias por ser mi review número doscientos! :D Weee que emoción ewe **Karonchan:** Que no te disculpes, he dicho ¬¬ si puedes comentar alguna vez, es suficiente :) La situación de la marca que Inu le hizo a Kagome es un tanto diferente. Verás, Inu le puso esa marca por instinto. Se podría decir que de manera subconsciente, él sabe lo que hizo, pero de manera consciente, no. Es algo raro, pero recuerda que a él nadie nunca le explicó el significado de aquellas cosas relacionadas a la especie Inuyoukai, así que a ciencia cierta nunc a podría saberlo. Fue su lado youkai el que actuó por él. Qué lindo, ¿verdad? *0* Y sí, Sessh la escogió como su única pareja, y él si sabía lo que hacía xD Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tus halagos n.n, espero que te encuentres bien :) **Maruchacullen:** Ah, la marca es más especial de lo que crees. Es tan… ains, que lindo. Aunque oírlo de Myoga… bueno, él siempre aparece para contar alguna historia, lo sabe todo xD lástima que sea tan pervertido ¬¬ Lo siguiente… tendrás que esperar un tiempo, Sesshomaru explicará todo eso en el siguiente capítulo, a su propia manera ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! **AStephanie**: Anda… si siguen halagándome tanto, me dará algo xD No sabes cuánto me alegra que te guste esta historia *0* es una tremenda satisfacción saber que le alegro el día a algunos cuantos xD Sí, ¡Arriba el SesshxRin! Ojalá puedas escribir alguno cuando tengas tiempo, ayúdanos a engrosar la lista xD pero en tus ratos libres, ¿bien? No descuides los estudios. Te agradezco de todo corazón las buenas palabras :) y espero que este capi también te haya gustado mucho. **Anzu Brief:** ¿El mejor SesshRin? Vaya, gracias *cara de penita* pero creo que exageras un poco, aún me queda mucho que aprender. Wow, que halagos… me va a dar algo. Te lo agradezco mucho, la verdad uno de mis mayores temores es distorsionar las personalidades de los personajes, pero me alegra saber que no lo estoy haciendo demasiado. Si tienes alguna crítica o recomendación, me gustaría mucho… eh… leerla xD, ansío mucho poder mejorar :) **Joelise**: *0* waaa, como me gusta cuando dicen "genial" xD Oh, Dios, ¿narrativa que raya en la exquisitez? Me darás un paro cardiaco. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! Como me subes el autoestima xD tu opinión, al igual que la de todos, me es sumamente importante. Es gracias a personas como tú, que siento más ánimos para continuar :D **Keri01: **Que suerte que ya vayas a terminar los exámenes… ayúdame con los míos T_T La explicación de la pulga… digamos que la dejó en shock, pero ya se irá haciendo a la idea de ser la mujer de Sexymaru *¬* Trata de dormir más a menudo, estas cosas como los fics pueden esperar. Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Y gracias por comentar! **Hinata Hibiki**: Jo, sí, me da cosita haberle hecho pasar semejante mal a la buena de Nitori u.u Pero todo pasa por algo. Si, Sesshy escogió a Rin *0* ¿verdad que es un amor? Y luego la niña piensa que la odia xD No tuviste que esperar mucho para este capi, ¿eh?

Uff, espero no haber olvidado a nadie xD

Y bien, creo que ya es todo por hoy. De verdad lamento que no pueda actualizar seguido, pero de veras que no doy para más. Justo ahora debería estar haciendo un trabajo largote, aprendérmelo, hacerle la presentación con diapositivas, terminar un boceto y mil cosas más, pero me he escapado por ustedes. Espero sepan disculparme y comprenderme. Trataré de no tardar demasiado :)

¡Hasta la vista!

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Inuyasha_, ni Sesshomaru, ni Rin me pertenecen. Son obra de Rumiko Takahashi y sólo los tomo prestados para hacer este fic.


	14. Luciérnagas

**Field of Fireflies  
**Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**14.** Luciérnagas

Con paso tranquilo y seguro, el Daiyoukai la guió a ella y a los invitados hasta el comedor principal, el cual se encontraba misteriosamente equipado para recibir a tal cantidad de gente. La gran mesa de madera había sido reemplazada por mesitas individuales, encontrando que sólo había un par predispuestas para parejas. Su sangre se heló al darse cuenta de que ocuparía una de esas mesitas dobles junto con el Lord. Cuando llegaron a ellas, a la cabeza de todas las demás, no se sentó, puesto a que él había quedado de pie. Se apegó mucho a su figura, queriendo esconderse, con la vista aún pegada al suelo y las mejillas ardiendo. Los demás presentes desfilaron hasta ocupar sus respectivos puestos. A penas había alzado la mirada para dar un vistazo a los youkais del Sur. Como ya había visto antes, sus pieles eran morenas a causa del sol, sus cabellos eran casi todos de colores oscuros, encontrando nada más algunas excepciones. El color de ojos que parecía dominar era el verde y café, dándoles un aire tropical. Nunca había visto personas como aquellas. Los soldados y guardias del Palacio del Oeste eran todos fríos (con algunas pocas faltas, como Takashi) e inmutables, justo como lo era su Lord, pero nunca pudiendo llegar a comparársele. En cambio, aquellas personas se veían… muy animadas. Alegres y sonrientes. Era extraño, no daban la sensación de ser soldados de un palacio, sino más bien una cuerda de buenos amigos. Pero no por eso la hacían sentir segura.

Dos youkais más entraron cerrando la marcha. Estaban mejor vestidos que el resto y tenían un aire imperial y elegante. Un hombre y una mujer. Lord Rakuto y su esposa, obviamente.

Rin se sintió una pizca de alivio al ver que la mujer estaba vestida de la misma manera que ella, aunque su kimono negro no tenía tantos detalles como el suyo. Y en vez de ser de color azul, era de colores amarillos y verdes, que combinaban a la perfección con sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas. La dama le dedicó una sonrisa amable al notar como Rin la miraba furtivamente. No parecía ser una mala persona.

A su lado iba el Lord del Sur. Un hombre de porte fuerte y fornido. Intimidante, si. Se notaba que era muy fuerte, o eso era lo que creía, al juzgar sus prominentes músculos. Tenía el cabello y ojos tan negros como la noche. Rin se extrañó por lo cálidos que se veían aquellos ojos oscuros. Los integrantes de la pareja no parecían ser demasiado mayores en apariencia, pero tampoco demasiado jóvenes. Si los comparaba con Sesshomaru-sama, diría que ellos podrían ser sus padres. Algo en el rostro de Rakuto-sama le recordó vagamente a Inutaisho-sama. Fue ahí que entendió que aquellas personas eran de confiar.

Cuando todos estuvieron colocados frente a sus mesitas –incluido Jaken, situado muy cerca de Rin y el Lord-, el Amo del Palacio dio la orden silenciosa de que podían sentarse. Poco después, la sala se llenó de animadas pláticas y murmullos, como si no les importara estar en presencia del youkai más frío y severo de la historia. Aunque a él tampoco parecía importarle demasiado que los presentes conversaran entre ellos.

Unas sirvientas jóvenes y muy bonitas aparecieron por las puertas, cargando entre todas bandejas y platos rebosantes de alimentos, además de teteras y jarras llenas de licor. La chica reconoció sólo a unas tres de aquellas youkais, quienes le saludaron con la mirada. Al estar todas las mesitas individuales con sus respectivas porciones de la cena, las muchachas desaparecieron silenciosamente, dando una corta reverencia.

Los invitados miraron su comida con ojos hambrientos algo exagerados, dejando que a alguno se le escapase algún sonidito chistoso de impaciencia. Pero no tocaron nada, en cambio, miraron discretamente al Lord del Oeste –también lo hicieron Rin, Lord Rakuto y su mujer-, esperando alguna clase de discurso o palabras de su parte. Aunque ya la chica sabía que no diría más de dos o tres palabras.

—Buen provecho—dijo él simplemente. Rin lo conocía tan bien…

Las pocas y frívolas palabras fueron recibidas con agrado, dando inicio a una nueva sarta de ruiditos de cubiertos, sorbos y pláticas animadas. La chica no tocó su alimento, a pesar del hambre atroz que sentía. En cambio, miró a su compañero de reojo, como si esperaba alguna orden.

—Come, Rin—le indicó sin mirarla directamente. Ella se sintió enrojecer.

—Sesshomaru-sama… ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿No tuvo problemas con los desertores? —preguntó ella con un murmullo disimulado.

—Ninguno. Ahora, come. Sé que tienes hambre.

Qué hombre tan tajante. ¿Cómo podía simplemente comer, como si nada hubiera pasado? ¡Tenía tanto que preguntarle! ¡Tanto que quería saber! Pero supuso que ese no era el momento adecuado. Quizás nunca lo fuera. Suspiró derrotada, sintiéndose triste y comenzó a comer con poco interés, metida en su propio mundo dentro de su cabeza, sin apartar la vista de su plato. Comía a bocados lentos y pausados, cuidando respetar las leyes de etiqueta que había aprendido. Tenía hambre, sí, pero no era el instante para atragantarse con la comida como solía hacer últimamente.

—Tú… ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó furtivamente el Daiyoukai, sin dirigirse a ella o cambiar el tono. Rin se extrañó. ¿Tenía la capacidad para leer las mentes o qué? Poco después se dio cuenta de que aquella era la primera vez en la que el Lord le preguntaba sobre su salud. Sintiendo un calorcito en el pecho, asintió quedamente.

—S-sí, estoy bien. El pequeño ha crecido mucho—soltó sin querer, posando la mirada en su abdomen, al mismo tiempo que una mano se paseaba delicadamente sobre él. Aquel acto no pasó desapercibido para él.

—Lo he notado—sorbió de su tacita al mismo tiempo que Rin viraba la cabeza para verlo directamente, con los ojos llenos de asombro. ¿Qué le ocurría? Nunca se había comportado así. A decir verdad, nunca había dado muchas señales claras de interesarse por el bebé. Pero ahora lo hacía como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Ella no dejaba de observarlo de aquella forma tan directa y extrañada, aún buscando alguna forma lógica para que él le hubiera hablado así— ¿Qué?

Rin se sobresaltó, y apartó su mirada de él.

—Ah… no, no es nada. Es sólo que… nunca me había preguntado cómo me sentía.

—¿Tiene algo de malo?

Ella parpadeó. Definitivamente, aquel no era Sesshomaru-sama.

—N-no, en lo absoluto.

Guardaron silencio de nuevo, comiendo de sus platos. Rin estaba aún muy sorprendida por el repentino cambio de carácter del mononoke. No era propio de él demostrar demasiada preocupación con respecto a los demás. Eso era excesivamente extraño. Se preguntó discretamente si había tomado alguna clase de licor antes de reunirse con ella, y se le había pasado la mano. Sacudió la cabeza. No, ya sabía que no le gustaban demasiado las bebidas alcohólicas, así que no era nada probable que se encontrara ebrio. Luego, para distraerse de la incómoda situación y miradas furtivas que los presentes le atestaban de vez en cuando, se dispuso a imaginar cómo sería su Lord en estado de ebriedad. Pero por más que lo pensó, le fue imposible llegar muy lejos. Aquel hombre era tan serio y recto que hasta era estúpido pensar que pudiera encontrarse alguna vez en aquella situación. Lo más lejos que pudo llegar fue a crear una imagen de Sesshomaru-sama con la misma expresión impasible, pero con las mejillas y la nariz encendidas de rojo, como había visto que otros hombres las tenían cuando tomaban de más. Aquello le resultó gracioso, demasiado gracioso. Para divertirse un poco más, se forzó a imaginarlo también moviendo la cabeza ligeramente, en un vaivén sin sentido, como si estuviera mareado. La tonta ocurrencia le sacó una corta risita infantil, que no pasó desapercibida para nadie. Cuando notó que todos los individuos, incluido el Lord, la miraban de una manera rara, se calló y bajo la mirada, sintiendo un potente sonrojo en las mejillas.

Varios de los soldados no pudieron contener las risas disimuladas. Para ellos, la muchacha era sencillamente adorable. Las pláticas continuaron poco después, sin reparar en la penosa jovencita, quien ahora de verdad tenía la vista pegada al plato. Más sin embargo, una voz grave, pero al mismo tiempo suave, se dejó oír muy cerca de ella y el Lord del Oeste. Rakuto-sama parecía querer iniciar su propia plática con Sesshomaru-sama, quien, como era normal, no mostraba el más mínimo interés en sus palabras.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti, Sesshomaru—le dijo sonriente, evitando las formalidades—. Me alegra mucho saber que decidieras sentar cabeza después de tanto tiempo—Rin se sorprendió. Si se tratara de otra persona, estaba segura de que el Daiyoukai no dudaría en cortarle la cabeza. Pero lo único que obtuvo el youkai de tez morena fue un mortecino silencio, cosa que no pareció intimidarlo en absoluto. Al contrario, su sonrisa se ensanchó—. Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti, muchacho. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, criatura? —le preguntó esta vez a ella, sacándole un sobresalto. Los ojos negros centellaron con gracia.

Rin miró de reojo al mononoke que se sentaba a su lado, preguntándose si le molestaría que contestara. Pero como era de esperarse, no pareció reparar en ella ni en el Lord del Sur. Tragando con dificultad, trató de sonar lo menos nerviosa posible.

—Rin. M-me llamo Rin.

—¡Qué nombre tan encantador! —soltó risueña la mujer youkai—. Mi nombre es Mao, un placer conocerte, Rin.

A la chica le pareció extraño que la mujer se tomara tantas confianzas con ella. Pero bien…, de seguro era porque la consideraba todavía una niña. Y de hecho, aún lo era.

—E-el placer es todo mío, Mao-sama.

—¡Ah, no! No me hables con formalidades, por favor. Dime solo Mao, ¿De acuerdo?

—Pero…

—Es mejor que hagas lo que dice, es imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión—le sugirió el moreno, señalando a su esposa con el pulgar, quien le sonrió cómplice. La chica asintió una vez. No lo había notado antes, pero la sala se silenció casi por completo. Al parecer, a todos les interesaba la corta conversación. Inclusive a Jaken, quién se inclinó sobre su mesita para oír mejor.

—Y dime, Rin ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? —continuó ella, posando su mirada verde en el abdomen de la joven humana.

—Tengo… diecisiete semanas—le respondió tartamuda, fijándose ella también en su vientre.

—¡Un momento! ¿Serás padre, Sesshomaru?

—¡Rakuto, no me digas que no te habías percatado! —le regañó su esposa.

—No. Ya sabes que desde hace tiempo mi nariz no es la de antes.

—¡Pero aún así se nota! ¿No te fijaste?

—La verdad, no.

—Tienes que prestar mayor atención, querido. Un día de estos un bosque arderá frente a tus ojos y no te darás cuenta—negó ella con la cabeza, suspirando por lo bajo. Su esposo se encogió de hombros, dándole la razón

—¿Cómo se conocieron Sesshomaru y tú, Rin? Es algo que me intriga—le preguntó el Lord el Sur, mirándola con curiosidad. Su esposa hizo exactamente la misma mueca. Rin no sabía que responder. ¿Qué podría decirles? ¿Qué después de estar varios años a su cuidado, el decidió acosarla primero y luego hacerla su mujer sin que ella siquiera lo supiese? No, ridículo. Seguramente el Daiyoukai se enfadaría si se le ocurría decir algo así—. Espera. ¿No eres tú la niña que decían que acompañaba a Sesshomaru?

Oh, bueno, ya no tendría que comenzar ella.

—Sí, soy yo.

El Lord del Sur agrandó los ojos, claramente sorprendido.

—¡Pero eso fue hace sólo un par de meses!

—¿P-perdón?

—Me habían comentado que había una pequeña niña humana que acompañaba a Sesshomaru, pero que no tendría más de siete años. Es imposible que seas tú.

Rin hizo una mueca de desconcierto.

—Rakuto, como podrás ver, no es ninguna niña—le respondió entonces el Amo del Castillo, sobresaltando a los presentes por su repentino comentario. Todos, hasta el Lord sureño lo miraron con los ojos como platos.

—Querido, te lo habrán dijo hace años, no meses—le dijo su esposa con un murmullo de réplica. El otro suspiró.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón.

El matrimonio guardó silencio después, visiblemente incómodo. Los soldados, tratando de hacer la vista gorda, continuaron con sus pláticas despreocupadas. Aunque hubieron varios que los ojeaban de vez en cuando, esperando alguna reacción tardía.

Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad sumida en el mutismo, los platos vacíos fueron retirados por las mismas doncellas que los habían traído en primer lugar. Las jovencitas notaron en seguida el aire tenso entre los Lores, y lo demostraron con muecas de incomodidad. Pero no se olvidaron de sonreírle a Rin para darle ánimos. La chica se sintió bastante bien por dentro. Todos en el palacio, a pesar de que no la conocieran demasiado, le tenían mucho afecto.

Los platos y cuencos vacíos fueron ágilmente reemplazados por botellas de licor, especialmente por aquellas con el famoso sake. Rin suspiró. Pronto el aire no tardaría en inundarse con el aroma del alcohol y a los hombres no les costaría demasiado volverse sumamente liberales y alegres. Más de lo que ya eran. Afortunadamente, el Lord del Oeste no gustaba de ese tipo de ambiente y era muy seguro que la mandara a salir antes de que el olor fuera demasiado fuerte.

Tomando su primer traguito de sake, Lord Rakuto encontró los ánimos para volver a dirigirse a Sesshomaru sin muchos tapujos. Sin importar lo fuerte que fuera el Comandante del Sur, debía admitir que la frívola personalidad del otro mononoke lograba intimidarlo sólo un poco.

—Sesshomaru, no puedo creer que hayas derrotado a esos sujetos tú solo. Sin duda eres alguien admirable, muchacho—Cualquier otra persona se habría sentido halagada por aquellas palabras aduladoras. Pero Sesshomaru no era como esas personas humildes y agradecidas. Rakuto le había dicho algo que ya sabía de antemano. Aunque no eran del todo ciertas—. Pero es una lástima que se haya escapado uno, el tal Ryuma. Según lo que me contaron mis hombres, se escapó en cuanto vio que vencías a sus compañeros.

—Cobarde—espetó el Daiyoukai, tomando un pequeño sorbo de sake sin demostrar nada de interés en él.

—Sí. Aunque pudiste acabar con todos los demás sin ningún problema. Y al mismo tiempo ayudaste a mis soldados, te estoy muy agradecido.

—No es necesario—lo cortó secamente.

—Aún así, lo estoy. Esos hombres que salvaste apenas habían salido del entrenamiento, les hubiera costado algo más que tiempo y habilidad para poder vencerlos—tomó otro trago. Su voz aún no se notaba bajo los efectos del licor, ya que al parecer, el Lord estaba bastante acostumbrado a tomarlo y no le costaba nada mantenerse sobrio—. Creo que mandaré a mis mejores hombres a seguirle el rastro a ese Ryuma, para que puedan terminar con él.

—No—le dijo fríamente el otro, apenas mirándolo—. Lo haré yo.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó incrédulo—. Realmente no hace falta, después de todo aún debe seguir por mi territorio.

—No. Ese asunto me concierne sólo a mí, Rakuto.

El aludido se encogió de hombros. _Vaya, que sujeto tan impasible_, pensó.

—Si así lo prefieres. Entonces ya sabes que cuentas con mi permiso. Avisaré a los soldados que te den paso en la frontera, no necesitarás del permiso por escrito.

—Bien.

—Por cierto, ¿Cuándo tienes planeado comenzar la caza?

El Lord del Oeste guardó silencio por un momento, para luego propinarle una furtiva mirada a su compañera.

—Me quedaré un tiempo.

Rin se sintió enrojecer a más no poder, tanto por el hecho de que su mononoke hubiera dicho eso precisamente por ella, y por el hecho de que todas las miradas de la estancia, exceptuando la del hombre a su lado, por supuesto, se clavaron fijamente en ella. El matrimonio del Sur sonrió complacido. No era muy común ver al _Príncipe del Hielo_ demostrando interés en alguien. Y que ese alguien fuera una mujer humana, lo hacía mucho más especial.

—Cómo desees, muchacho. De todas formas, te mantendré informado por si acaso mis hombres avistan algo fuera de lo normal.

Sesshomaru asintió una sola vez, tan inmutable como siempre.

El corazón de la chica latía nuevamente a mil por hora. ¿Se quedaría un tiempo? ¿Por ella? Si no tuviese ya suficiente vergüenza estando en frente de un puñado de extraños, saltaría de alegría. No lo podía creer… ¿De verdad no había escuchado mal? ¿De verdad podría estar con él? ¡Qué feliz estaba! Eso era lo único que quería en aquel momento.

Su rostro alegre no pudo evitar girar para verlo discretamente. Para su gran sorpresa, el Lord la observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Ella, sintiendo como una burbuja de alegría se hinchaba en su pecho, le sonrió sinceramente, con un poco de timidez. El mononoke sólo la contempló un segundo más, para después regresar la vista a su posición original.

A partir de entonces, Rin comenzó a disfrutar la cena. El Daiyoukai dijo que se quedaría, eso ya era más que suficiente para acrecentar su buen humor.

Como los dos Lores se sumieron en una intensa plática –de hecho, sólo el sureño era el que hablaba, el otro se limitaba a prestar sus opiniones muy de vez en cuando-, Mao, la youkai esposa de Rakuto, se sentó al lado de la humana para poder conversar las dos más a gusto, y lejos de las pláticas políticas que a ninguna le llamaba la atención.

Después de intercambiar algunas pocas palabras con la mujer, Rin se dio cuenta de la gran persona que era. No sólo era simpática y abierta, sino que también era inteligente y muy entusiasta. A decir verdad, la youkai tenía cierta similitud con Nitori en cuanto al carácter, sólo con algunas diferencias. Por ejemplo, Mao –quién le había insistido incansablemente que la llamara sin ninguna terminación-, era mucho más sumisa y calmada que su nana, quien no tardaba mucho en perder los estribos ante alguna situación en especial. Mao también le recordaba muy vagamente a su propia madre. Ambas tenían un aire bondadoso y solícito que hacía que uno se encariñara con ellas enseguida.

Conversaron animadamente sobre toda clase de cosas. La adulta tenía mayor interés en saber como un demonio tan estoico como lo era el Lord del Oeste pudo haber escogido como pareja a una niña humana. Claro, se lo había cuestionado usando palabras mucho más sutiles, para no incomodarla demasiado. Otra cosa de la que Rin se dio cuenta conversando, era que la youkai tenía una curiosidad insaciable; por no decir otra palabra más drástica. Aunque la primera que a la chica se le vino en mente fue 'chismosa'. Pero luego de razonarlo, se dio cuenta que era sólo curiosidad y que no parecía tener deseos de ir contando la historia por cualquier lado. No, aquella mujer no parecía ser de esas personas que riegan los chismes como pólvora. Habiendo entendido eso después de un nuevo debate mental, se sintió gradualmente más cómoda relatándole superficialmente como habían sido las cosas. No sin mirar furtivamente a su Lord, en busca de alguna mueca que denotara desagrado. En su interior, tenía la sensación de que no era del todo correcto estar diciendo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, dado que sentía que aquellas cosas no les concernían a terceros. Pero como Mao era tan endemoniadamente insistente, no le quedó de otra que decírselo.

No le contó demasiado, claro, sólo lo más básico e inocente. En ningún momento había dicho que el Lord la acosaba, sino que en su lugar decía "se encontraba conmigo ocasionalmente". Tampoco había siquiera comentado nada acerca de su acercamiento exagerado en el baño. Para generalizar, le había dicho que todo comenzó porque ella le había dicho accidentalmente sus sentimientos en una ocasión, partiendo de ahí, y obligándose a no sentirse mal por las mentirillas, había terminado diciendo que de alguna manera misteriosa que ella aún no comprendía, el Lord se había fijado en ella, y le había dicho indirectamente que era su pareja –en aquella parte, el rostro de Rin se enrojeció furiosamente. Esperaba que el Lord no le pusiera especial atención a su conversación con Mao-, y que luego se había enterado de que esperaba su primer cachorro.

Afortunadamente, la youkai pareció creerse la historia de cabo a rabo, porque no dejaba de decirle lo asombroso y romántico que le parecía. _¿Romántico?_ Pensó Rin. _Esto es de todo menos romántico_. A poca distancia de ellas, Jaken se sorprendía de lo convincente que habían sonado las mentiras descaradas de la niña. Suspiró pesadamente. De todas formas, Rin nunca se abría tanto con extraños como para ir contando sus cosas.

Después de asentir torpemente por los risueños deseos de la youkai, escuchó su propia historia, sin demasiado interés. Ella y Lord Rakuto se conocían desde niños, y secretamente se habían enamorado perdidamente, sin que lo supieran mutuamente. Cuando el hombre creció y le tocó asumir el control sobre sus tierras, su madre había arreglado un compromiso con una importante princesa de otra región. Sí, mucha similitud con la situación de Inutaisho-sama, razonó Rin. Mao, al enterarse de aquello se deprimió a tal extremo de llorar días enteros. Pero como sentía algo muy fuerte por él, decidió que tenía que decirle de sus sentimientos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Para resumir la historia, Lord Rakuto le confesó que él también estaba muy enamorado de ella, y que no quería desposar a ninguna otra mujer. Felizmente disolvieron el compromiso entre él y la princesa, y a pesar de las represarías de los padres del Lord, la pareja contrajo nupcias poco después. También le había contado que juntos habían tenido cuatro niños y dos niñas, todos ellos ya mayores y felizmente casados. Estaba en los planes de Mao continuar procreando descendencia, cosa que asustaba un poco a su marido. A la chica también le parecía que seis hijos era más que suficiente, pero la mujer se negaba, diciendo que nunca se conformaría sólo con seis, quería al menos diez. Rin se horrorizó. ¿Diez niños? ¡Qué exagerado! Otra punzada de dolor psicológico la invadió en esa área, al tratar de imaginarse a sí misma dando a luz a semejante cantidad de infantes. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, sacándole una risa a su acompañante femenina.

Culminado ese tema, la conversación divagó por bastante tiempo, pasando desde la familia del medio hermano del Lord hasta Naraku y la situación actual con el desertor fugitivo. Rin había perdido hace mucho la noción del tiempo; no tenía idea de la hora que podría ser, pero se aseguraba que o estaba cerca de la media noche o ya la habían pasado.

Poco a poco, el olor inconfundible del licor se fue potenciando hasta el punto de ser insoportable para ella, causándole un mareo bastante fuerte. Desorientada, cubrió su rostro con una sola mano, frunciendo el ceño y concentrándose en no perder el control de su cuerpo.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Rin? —le preguntó Mao, preocupada. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Me siento algo mal.

—¿Es por el sake? —la chica asintió—. Sí, apesta a sake. Esto no le hace bien a tu cachorro, deberías retirarte.

—Creo que tienes razón.

—Jaken—llamó Sesshomaru, claramente enojado. El sapo tembló en su sitio—. Escóltala a su recámara y asegúrate que no salga.

_¿Qué?_ _¿Acaso soy una reclusa o algo?_ Indignada, Rin le frunció el ceño desafiante. ¿Por qué hablaba como si ella no estuviera ahí? Podría simplemente decírselo en persona, tampoco era tan difícil.

—E-en seguida, Milord—le contestó el sapo, intimidado—. Vamos, Rin.

La chica no tardó mucho en obedecer a su amigo y se reunió con él para salir de esa atmósfera cargada de licor. Deseó educadamente las buenas noches al Lord del Sur y su esposa, alegando que había sido un placer conocerlos. Mao, algo desilusionada de que su compañera no pudiera quedarse un poco más, se despidió prometiéndole mantener el contacto con ella a través de cartas. Rin le asintió sonriente, alegando lo ansiosa que estaba. Cuando llegó el turno de despedirse del mononoke, lo único que hizo fue propinarle una fría y enojada mirada, junto a una mueca que expresaba justo lo que sus ojos dejaban en claro. Le espetó un rudo 'Buenas noches' y se marchó junto a un muy sorprendido sapo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, niña? —le preguntó poco después, cuando se encontraban subiendo nuevamente las escaleras. Misteriosamente, Nitori no se encontraba por los alrededores.

—Porque es un grosero. Habló de mi como si no hubiera estado sentada a su lado, ¿cuál es su problema?

Jaken suspiró nerviosamente. Rin era bastante extraña, sus emociones cambiaban tan rápido que era prácticamente imposible predecir su humor predominante. Secretamente se preguntó si aquellos cambios tan drásticos tendrían que ver con su estado de preñez. Sí, de seguro era eso. Aunque tenía que admitir que la niña así de bipolar desde que había entrado en la adolescencia; seguramente el embarazo le había dado un último empujón para terminar de forjar su personalidad tan inusual.

El sapo la dejó sola con su enojo en su recámara compartida con el Lord, escuchándola refunfuñar al cerrar la puerta. Negó con la cabeza. Sólo esperaba que el Daiyoukai no le hiciera nada por su falta de respeto.

Dentro de la alcoba principal, la chica se pasea aún irritada. ¡Qué hombre más imposible! ¿Cómo pudo pensar que había cambiado? ¡Seguía siendo el mismo sujeto frío y desconsiderado de siempre!

Soltó su cabello de su prisión, dejando que cayera rebeldemente en cascada hasta su cintura. Ah, qué bien se sentía liberar su cabeza de semejante presión. Con paso perezoso llegó hasta su armario para escoger la ropa de dormir, descubriendo que Nitori y las demás habían dejado para ella un par de toallas húmedas predispuestas en el suelo. Al lado del plato en el que estaban, había una sencilla nota:

_Lávate la cara con esto, pero no te frotes muy fuerte._

_-Nitori._

_PD: Espero que no manches el kimono, para variar._

Rin rió animadamente por el buen sentido del humor de su nodriza. No importaba la situación, al parecer aquella mujer tenía la habilidad de arrancarle siempre una sonrisa.

Tomó la primera tela, descubriendo que estaba completamente helada. Después de un corto chillido a causa de la sorpresa, razonó que era preferible hacerlo rápido para no tener aquel objeto tan frío pegado a la cara por mucho tiempo. Después de creer que todo el maquillaje había sido removido, se fijó en el espejito que su nana le había dejado por allí cerca. Su reflejo le devolvió una sonrisa tranquila; no quedaba rastro alguno de la pintura. Rin experimentó la maravillosa sensación de sentirse ella misma otra vez.

Vistió un simple y grueso kimono para dormir después de haber guardado el _Kurotomesode_ en su respectiva caja, cerciorándose de que se encontrara en excelente estado. Al parecer su suerte le había sonreído en esa ocasión, dado que no pudo encontrar ni una sola mancha ni daño en la tela bordada. Dando un sonoro bostezo, ocupó su lugar en el inmenso futón, para poco después abandonarse completamente al sueño.

…

Algunas horas después, muy entrada la madrugada, la chica se despertó de su sueño, acalorada. Otra pesadilla. Respiró profundamente varias veces para apaciguar el desbocado palpitar de su corazón. Pasó una mano por su flequillo, desordenándolo por completo. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba sola, como siempre. ¿Cómo iba a pensar que Sesshomaru-sama iría a verla? _No vayas ahí_, suplicó a su mente, cansada de atormentarse a sí misma.

No podía continuar durmiendo. El sueño se había perdido gracias a su vívida pesadilla. Ah, tenía ya un buen tiempo sin pesadillas, pero su fortuna nunca era tan buena como para quitárselas todas de una vez. Suspiró sofocada. Tenía que salir de ahí.

Sin importarle que pudieran pillarla fuera de la habitación, tomó un pesado haori que usaba comúnmente como abrigo. Sentía ganas de dar un corto paseo por algún patio, a pesar del clima tan frío típico de la estación. Salió a hurtadillas mirando a ambos lados del corredor, al mismo tiempo que terminaba de acomodarse la prenda sobre su ropa de dormir. Sonrió un poco al notar lo desierto y oscuro que se encontraba todo. Perfecto.

Llegó al Patio Norte sin toparse con ningún alma ni sonido. Todo parecía indicar que hasta los guardias descansaban esa noche. O tal vez todos creían que estaba totalmente dormida en su futón, y por eso no se molestaron en colocar ninguna clase de centinelas en las puertas. Lo único que se había dejado escuchar por los desiertos pasillos fueron sus propios pasos ligeros y sigilosos, como los de un ratón que quería pasar desapercibido ante la vista de un feroz gato.

Como iba descalza, el frío del pasto le produjo un cosquilleo en las plantas. Pero como ya estaba muy acostumbrada a esa clase de cosas, supo ignorarlo a medida que daba más y más pasos para llegar hasta un frondoso árbol. Qué bueno que las nauseas causada por el olor del licor habían desaparecido junto con su sueño. Si no, eso hubiera sido un problema.

Unas lucecitas amarillentas llamaron su atención de repente, logrando sobresaltarla. En seguida pensó que había alguien más en el jardín, oculto entre los matorrales. Paralizada, espero a escuchar algo fuera de lo normal, que pudiera advertirle a lo que se enfrentaba. Pero no había sonido alguno, más que el silbido del viento nocturno. Las luces centellaron de nuevo entre los árboles, pero esta vez pudo percibir algo más. Era como si flotaran delicadamente en el aire, como copos de nieve que nunca tocaban el suelo. Y al fin cayó en cuenta de lo que eran.

Apuró el paso hasta el lugar en que las luciérnagas volaban suavemente. Se asombró mucho al llegar al minúsculo claro bordeado por los altos árboles y arbustos. Cientos de luciérnagas hacían gala de sus luces brillantes, al mismo tiempo que se movían calmadamente entre ellas, como si se encontraran realizando una hermosa e hipnótica danza.

Rin en su vida había podido ser testigo de algo más bello. Todo era tan perfecto que parecía irreal. El clima, el viento, la noche despejada y el claro inundado de luces amarillas. La chica se sentía atrapada en uno de esos cuentos tan bonitos que su madre le contaba para hacerla dormir. Uno de ellos consistía en un jardín secreto que, en las noches de primavera, se llenaba de luciérnagas. Rin pudo sentirse en la piel de la niñita protagonista de ese cuento infantil, entendiendo entonces porqué la pequeña no quería abandonar aquel mágico lugar.

Su mano recorrió su vientre, mientras su ser era desbordado por un sentimiento de paz muy acogedor. Sin saber exactamente por qué, comenzó a entonar aquella tonadilla de cuna para su pequeño, deseando de todo corazón que él pudiera sentirse tan feliz como lo estaba ella.

…

A unos pocos pasos de la jovencita, el Amo del Palacio se encontraba oculto, vigilando cada pequeño movimiento y sonido que ella omitía.

Desde el momento en el que le había ordenado a Jaken que la llevara a su habitación para que pudiera descansar, pudo percibir un aire hostil de parte de la chica. Para ser sincero, no lo entendía. ¿No veía que lo que quería era que no le pasara nada a causa del ambiente? ¿Por qué se había enojado? Sesshomaru creyó que nunca sería capaz de comprender a una persona con tantos brotes emocionales como ella. Después de todo, los humanos eran seres muy extraños.

No.

Ella era diferente a todos. Rin tenía algo… algo que lograba captar la atención de cualquier criatura con la que se topaba. Aún no estaba muy seguro de lo que atraía de ella. A veces razonaba que era su dulce aroma, otras veces que era su deslumbrante y risueña sonrisa, o el melodioso timbre de su voz al hablar y cantar. En ocasiones se preguntaba si era su carisma tan amable y alegre. O si se trataba de las miles de expresiones diferentes que la chica conseguía omitir al conversar. Debería saberlo, porque él también había caído en aquella inocente trampa, descubriendo poco después que no deseaba mantenerla lejos de sí mismo. En ese momento no supo explicar aquella inusual necesidad de verla constantemente, así como poder oler su agradable perfume; simplemente evadía el tema, restándole importancia. Aún en ese entonces, el actual, no encontraba ninguna razón lógica para aquel comportamiento. Ninguna propia de él. Sólo había una, pero le costó mucho tiempo aceptarla. La niña le atraía. Le atraía de tal manera que quería estar cerca de ella. Justo cuando terminaba de aceptar aquello, ocurrió algo más que lo hizo cambiar de parecer. Rin lo había besado. Fue una caricia tan dulce e inocente que le había dejado un extraño vacío al romperse. Desde aquel momento decidió ser su sombra, esperando por el momento más adecuado para repetir ese acto. Cuando lo logró, la noche en la que regresó después de que ella lo hubiera importunado, notó que era el momento perfecto; y la besó.

Luego de aquel instante había descubierto lo mucho que había disfrutado probar sus labios. Su olor delataba lo dulce que era, pero su boca lo rectificaba todavía más. De nuevo volvió a intentarlo, haciendo uso de sus buenas tácticas intimidatorias. Pero aún así, no lo logró. En cambio de lo que pensaba, la sumisa y alegre niña le había mostrado las garras, retándolo y gritándole un montón de cosas por las cuales no puso mucho interés. Bien, eso le había gustado aún más. La muchachita sería un reto, sí, pero él era el Lord del Oeste y no había nada que no pudiera conseguir. Su atracción inminente se había transformado en férvido deseo cuando estuvo a punto de probar algo más que sus labios en aquel encuentro en el baño del sótano, pero de nuevo consiguió otra negativa. Eso debería enfadarlo, ¿o no? ¿Quién se creía ella para rechazarlo y enfrentarlo de aquella manera tan descarada? Nadie. Sólo una simple y pequeña humana que tenía la tonta fantasía de poder vivir un romance con él, pero que aún así, no se dejaba someter por nada.

Qué equivocado estaba.

Poco después descubrió que lo que sentía ella hacia su persona no era un simple enamoramiento. No, nada parecido.

Nunca le agradó que el estúpido exterminador tuviera tanta confianza con ella como para abrazarla y darle besos furtivos en las manos. El simple hecho de recordarlo le parecía repulsivo. Lo había visto llegar y encontrarse con Rin en las puertas de su propio palacio, y de haber sido por él, lo habría matado en el instante en el que aterrizó con esa nekomata. Pero decidió esperar. Tenía curiosidad al saber que era lo que haría, puesto que se notaba nervioso al extremo. Un pequeño rincón de su ser sabía que era lo que lo tenía en ese estado tan patético. Lo comprobó poco después, al escucharlo pedirle matrimonio a Rin de una forma tan desesperada. En ese momento, Sesshomaru se cuestionó lo que respondería ella ante la petición. Una negativa. El exterminador insistió. Ella volvió a negar. El estúpido niño se alteró, preguntándole acaloradamente la razón por la cual no quería ir con él. Al no obtener respuesta, su minúsculo cerebro comprendió que había alguien más en su corazón. El Lord se sorprendió al descubrir que la niña admitía abiertamente sus sentimientos por él, alegando que sin importar lo que sucediese, permanecería a su lado. Cuando el exterminador la aprisionó contra la pared y ella pronunció entre lamentos su nombre, decidió que era hora de aparecer. Una simple amenaza bastó para hacerlo huir como el cobarde que era. Sabía que Rin ya no quería nada con el humano, a juzgar por su rostro aterrado, pero aún así, le dio la misma amenaza a ella también, sólo para asegurarse de que aquella situación no se volviera a repetir. Y sin más, se perdió puertas adentro del palacio, con el creciente deseo de deshacerse de esa cólera que lo invadía.

Aquella misma noche había salido del castillo. Había matado cuanto ser vivo encontraba, descubriendo que eso sólo alentaba a su instinto por la matanza. Qué estúpido era. ¿Perdía el control de sí mismo con tanta facilidad por una simple niña humana? ¿Toda esa masa de cadáveres las había dejado por su causa? Quizás sí, pensó. ¿Cómo podía una pequeña humana ocasionarle todo aquello? Bien, ya había llegado a la conclusión de que le atraía, y hasta la deseaba físicamente, pero esas no eran razones suficientes como para mantenerlo en ese estado tan irritable. ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Acaso la niña le había hecho algo más? Sí, se dijo para sus adentros. La deseaba. La deseaba a tal punto que no soportaba la idea de que otro hombre la pretendiera. El solo pensarlo lo encolerizaba aún más de lo que ya estaba. Bien, si tan grande era su deseo físico, la tendría. La tomaría de una vez para desechar aquel asqueroso sentimiento de querer tenerla cerca y consolarla cuando los malos sueños la atacaran.

Y así lo hizo. Se había cansado de sus juegos infantiles, ya no los toleraría más. Su primera idea había sido importunarla en su recámara y poseer su cuerpo, sin siquiera reparar en sus palabras. Pero cambió de opinión en cuanto la vio entrar al comedor con la cara demacrada. Las estúpidas pesadillas de nuevo. Examinó su rostro lívido y ojeroso: sus ojos reflejaban demasiado dolor. Algo en su interior se ablandó al descubrir lo poco que le gustaba ver su semblante sumido en la depresión. Aquella noche, en vez de someterla como lo había planeado, la confortó de sus propios sueños, buscando que la niña pudiera encontrar al fin algo de paz. Al conseguirlo, no pudo evitar volver a besar aquellos labios tan tentadores, sin siquiera remediar en que estuviera completamente dormida. Cuando se separó, se dio cuenta de algo. No sentía deseo puramente carnal. No quería tomarla a la fuerza. Por primera vez en su vida, quería que su pareja femenina, en aquel caso ella, también disfrutara del acto físico. _Maldición_. Esa niña lo estaba afectando de sobremanera.

Justo al día siguiente, le ordenó que subiera a sus aposentos para _hablar_ con ella. Hubiera esperado un poco más, pero aquel día en específico su olor de mujer era mucho más fuerte que ningún otro. Lo reconoció. Era el aroma de reproducción. Si se acostaba con ella aquella noche, era seguro que la preñaría. Pero no le importó. La noche anterior, mientras la veía dormir plácidamente, se había descubierto pensando en cómo sería procrear descendencia con ella. Una parte de su cerebro, la predominante, se rehusó completamente. Era una mujer humana, no era merecedora de llevar en su vientre un cachorro de su sangre, dado que sería un indudable híbrido. Pero otra parte, la que gustaba de consolar a Rin y observarla dormir, le dijo que no tenía importancia. La muchacha superaba con creces a cualquier fémina de youkai que hubiera conocido en su vida.

Entonces lo comprendió. Rin sería la madre de sus hijos, sin importar su sangre humana y las consecuencias que eso pudiera traer. La había escogido a ella, quizás desde hace mucho tiempo, dado que la idea de ella sosteniendo un cachorro de cabello plateado se le hacía misteriosamente cómoda.

Aquella noche en la que consumó su deseo, notó lo mucho que le importaba la chica en realidad. La había tratado con delicadeza y compasión, cuando a sus amantes youkais no les había ni mirado a los ojos. Había tenido razón, Rin era diferente a todas las mujeres. Era tan cálida, agraciada y dulce que parecía imposible creerlo. No. Lo que parecía imposible de creer era que se hubiera enamorado de él, alguien completamente inverso.

La había marcado inconscientemente, sin reparar en lo que estaba haciendo. No fue sino hasta después de separarse de ella cuando lo notó. Le había dejado su marca, y le había inyectado toda la ponzoña de sus colmillos. Todo aquello lo había hecho su instinto, al saber que ella era la indicada.

_Maldición. _

No quería encontrarse en ese estado. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? ¿Desde cuándo pensaba en tantas idioteces? Él era el youkai de mayor renombre en la región, y uno de los más poderosos en el país. No podía dejarse llevar por sus _sentimientos_. ¿Era eso? ¿Es que acaso sentía algo por la débil humana que había dormido a su lado? Sí. Le importaba. Le pertenecía. La… quería. Que repulsivo se sentía. ¿Cómo pudo permitirse caer tan fácilmente por una mujer humana? Le estaba pasando lo mismo que le había sucedido a su padre con la madre de Inuyasha. Se estaba ablandando, y todo por una chiquilla. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué? Su padre se lo había advertido, mucho tiempo atrás. _Llegará el día en el que sepas lo que significa amar a alguien, _le había dicho en alguna ocasión.

No. No era lo mismo. No podía permitirse caer tan bajo.

Sin dudarlo más, se vistió para alejarse cuanto antes de ese lugar, donde había sucumbido ante una pequeña y frágil humana. Pero antes de que pudiera salir, su voz afectada lo llamó. No debía verla. No quería caer en la tentación de volver a tomar su cuerpo. Haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad, le dijo que siguiera durmiendo; para que no lo viera marchar.

En ese nuevo viaje no buscó aplacarse matando. Ese viaje lo había iniciado para serenarse y poner en orden sus ideas. No le preocupó haber dejado a Rin sola, ya que sabía que su aroma había cambiado tan drásticamente que nadie se atrevería siquiera a acercársele. Y así lo prefería. Nadie tenía derecho a tocarla.

¡Maldita sea! Esa niña no salía de su cabeza sin importar cuánto empeño pusiera en ello. ¿Eso quería decir que de verdad estaba viviendo la misma situación que su padre había vivido dos siglos atrás? Le tomó más de un mes aceptar que así era. Pero ya no podía hacer nada. Lamentablemente, ya era demasiado tarde como para cambiar de opinión.

¿Por qué le había pasado eso justamente a él? Nunca, a lo largo de su vida, había necesitado tanto alguna clase de contacto con otra persona. Ni siquiera con su madre. El único que podría compararse vagamente era su padre; pero eso era diferente, ya que lo que sentía por él era respeto y admiración.

Pero ahora… en todo ese tiempo que estuvo recorriendo bosques y montañas, se había sentido… solo y también extrañamente vacío. Había estado solo desde siempre, y para ser franco, odiaba tener demasiada compañía. Ah-Un no contaba, porque no podía hablar. Jaken tampoco, ya que era su más fiel vasallo y debía admitir que le era de utilidad de vez en cuando. Y con la niña… bueno, ese era un caso aparte. A pesar de ser tan parlanchina e hiperactiva, nunca se sintió molesto por su presencia. Y ahora que era prácticamente _su mujer_, sentía la inusual necesidad de permanecer cerca de ella.

El Gran y temido Sesshomaru, Lord de las Tierras Occidentales, había sucumbido ante una mujer humana.

Caer en ello le había causado un gran daño a su orgullo. Después de todas las blasfemias que solía decirle a su medio hermano por su mezcla de sangres, después de haberle hecho la vida imposible por eso, después de haber despreciado a su padre por enamorarse de una humana, era él quien había parado en las redes de una pequeña y débil humana. Qué ironía.

Tragándose el orgullo decidió regresar al castillo. Apenas llegó, pudo percibir el aroma femenino, aunque estaba claramente cambiado. Estaba esperando un cachorro suyo. Sin prestar atención en las miradas sorprendidas y espantadas de los sirvientes, llegó hasta su recámara, creyendo encontrarla ahí. No, se equivocaba. La jovencita estaba en la suya propia. Sin saber por qué, aquello lo molestó.

Un rato después, ella llamó a su puerta tímidamente. La hizo pasar, prácticamente echando a su nodriza y a Jaken, quienes parecían jugar un papel de guardaespaldas. La niña se veía muy afectada. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso pensaba que llegaría a hacerle algo malo? Su orgullo sonrió. Al parecer, la pequeña no se había dado cuenta del cambio del Lord para con ella. Eso era un punto a su favor. No quería que nadie lo supiera, en especial ella. Mientras menos obvio pareciera, más fácil se le haría convencerse a sí mismo de que era mentira.

—_Sesshomaru-sama… _—titubeó—_ yo… yo estoy…_

—_Lo sé. Sé que estás en espera._

Cuando se irguió delante de ella, pudo notar que temblaba cual hoja. De verdad pensaba que llegaría a hacerles algo malo a ella y al cachorro. Hizo una prueba, moviendo la mano. Sí, eso era. Había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, a espera del golpe.

_Tonta_, había pensado.

Le explicó claramente cómo serían las cosas para ella a partir de ese momento, dejándola anonadada. Era claro que no esperaba tal reacción de él. Poco le importaba, ciertamente. Sólo quería hacerle saber que si se le ocurría incumplir con aquellas normas, la encerraría en su habitación. Claro que eso nunca se lo dijo, pero le pareció que ella comprendía cuál era su intención. Había escuchado que el embarazo para las humanas era incómodo y peligroso. Bien, él no permitiría que corriera ningún riesgo. Por más insignificante que fuera.

Los días habían pasado y la pequeña había cumplido las reglas al pie de la letra; su nodriza la acompañaba a todas partes, no salía al patio sin al menos dos guardias flanqueándole el paso e iba estrictamente a su recámara después de las cena, sin distracciones. Así era imposible que sufriera de imprevistos. De todas formas, él también la vigilaba sin que lo notara, oculto entre las sombras, con los ojos dorados clavados en su figura.

Al cabo de ese tiempo, pudo notar como al parecer, Rin había desarrollado un cariño demasiado grande con el cachorro. Hablaba furtivamente de lo mucho que le gustaría que creciera, de lo mucho que le gustaría sentirlo dar una patadita, o de lo mucho que le gustaría escuchar su llanto. Hasta había escuchado como le cantaba de vez en cuando, antes de dormir. Entonaba una tranquila canción de cuna con la voz muy baja e impregnada de dulzura. Nunca la había escuchado cantar así.

Más tarde, la vieja cocinera le había expresado su preocupación por la muchacha. Le había dicho lo triste que se sentía, al mismo tiempo de lo sola que se encontraba. Según la vieja, lo único que quería Rin era estar con él. Nunca había pensado en como ella se sentía ante toda la situación, sólo se preocupaba por su seguridad. Su felicidad era algo que sin querer había dejado de lado. La tensión acumulada de sus músculos gracias al escándalo de esos chiquillos se aflojó levemente. Qué idiota había sido.

Cuando la chica perdió repentinamente el conocimiento estando con los cachorros, tomó otra decisión. De ahora en adelante, ocuparía su habitación. Quizás con eso podría alegrarla un poco, ya que estaría dejándole ver que se preocupaba abiertamente por ella. La tomó en brazos y se la llevó sin decir palabra. De todas formas, no tenía que explicarle nada a nadie. Tenía que admitir que se sentía misteriosamente placentero tenerla en su regazo. En el trayecto, despertó y lo miró confundida, tratando de comunicarse con él. Notó furtivamente como amoldaba su cabeza a la estola de su hombro.

—_Sesshomaru-sama… ¿A dónde me lleva? _— le había preguntado adormilada.

—_A que descanses._

—_Pero… acaba de pasar mi habitación._

—_Ya lo sé._

La depositó apenas un minuto después en su futón, teniendo especial cuidado con su cabeza. La cubrió con el edredón y tomó asiento a su lado, vigilante. Ella, semidormida, lo miró de nuevo confundida.

—_De ahora en adelante, ésta será tu recámara—_ aclaró.

Y se durmió al instante, como si no hubiera cerrado los párpados desde hace días.

Permaneció impasible a su lado, simplemente observándola dormir tranquilamente. Se veía sumida en absoluta paz, con el semblante sereno y relajado. Y por más fuerte que fuera su intención, no pudo abandonar el recinto sino hasta un poco antes del amanecer. Necesitaba despejar su mente. Recordó de repente que la chica tenía antojo por los melocotones. Más tarde se reprimió. Parecía un perro faldero que cumplía sin reparos las órdenes de su dueña. La idea lo enfureció, pero aún así, llevó las frutas que ella tanto ansiaba comer.

Se la encontró casualmente en el comedor un par de horas después, sacándole otro sobresalto. Ya no quería que le temiese. Ahora quería que lo tratara con mayor normalidad. Pero como las cosas nunca resultaban como uno las esperaba, el otoño ya había llegando, y eso sólo significaba que tenía que marcharse a darles caza a los desertores. Aunque consideró momentáneamente la idea de quedarse un poco más. Pero no pudo, ya que no podía cambiar la fecha. La chica se desilusionó bastante al escuchar su negativa. Entonces, él, sintiendo una punzada de remordimiento –nunca había sentido remordimiento en su vida y justo comenzaba ahora-, le preguntó si deseaba algo; aunque todo lo que ella pedía no se lo podría dar. Finalmente se doblegó para que su estúpido hermano y su mujer la visitaran, ya que eso no lo consideraba demasiado malo. Podrían distraerla hasta que él regresara, y también sabía lo bien que se llevaba con la sacerdotisa, así que prefirió que la familia de su medio hermano estuvieran de visita a que la chica hiciera alguna imprudencia como tratar de escaparse.

La noche de aquel día le había hecho algo de gracia, por la expresión de desconcierto que le regaló ella al encontrar su habitación completamente vacía. Sin que ella se hubiera enterado, el Lord había mandado a mover sus pertenencias a su propia recámara, cumpliendo la promesa de compartirla con ella. Y a pesar de que al principio se negara, lo le había quedado más opción que aceptarlo a regañadientes. Como había sucedido en la noche previa, se quedó sentado vigilando su sueño, logrando hacerla dormir después de aceptar despertarla antes de marcharse, para que pudiera despedirse.

A la hora acordada, la llamó repetidamente por su nombre, arrancándola de su sueño.

—_Ya es hora. No te levantes._

Como era de esperarse, lo desobedeció en seguida, logrando pararse en frente de él, sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación.

—_Yo…_ —comenzó, formando un nuevo rubor, más tal parecía que las palabras se habían negado abandonar sus cuerdas vocales. En vista de eso, se alzó sobre sus puntillas para besarle la mejilla. Pero él no se lo permitiría. No la vería en un tiempo, prefería que besara otro lugar. Giró la cabeza levemente, para que el inocente beso de despedida lo diera sobre sus labios. Lo miró un instante, notando su intención. Sus ojos se entornaron, para luego unir suavemente sus bocas con un tierno beso.

—_Le deseo suerte_ —completó ella al separarse. Aquella visión de una Rin apenada y sonrojada le agradaba mucho más de lo que le gustaba admitir ante sí mismo. Tanto, que no pudo evitar mirarla fijamente por varios segundos. Cuando al fin entró en cuenta de lo que hacía, se dio vuelta para retirarse, recriminándose de nuevo lo débil que era al dejarse ver en aquel estado—_Sesshomaru-sama…_ —lo llamó tímidamente a sus espaldas—, _por favor, regrese pronto_.

—_Lo intentaré_ —respondió él sin siquiera haberlo pensado—. _Continúa durmiendo_—y se marchó, cerrando la puerta.

—_Adiós… _—le dijo ella muy bajito desde adentro.

Después de marcharse del palacio y haber estado viajando un par de días para dirigirse a las tierras del Sur, notó que deseaba cumplir con su promesa.

No le había costado prácticamente nada de esfuerzo llegar a las tierras del Sur y encontrar a los fugitivos. Según lo que le habían informado los soldados sureños que protegían la frontera, aquellos sujetos tenían planeado llegar a alguna de las islas deshabitadas propiedad del Lord Rakuto. Estúpidos. Ni siquiera yéndose al fin del mundo lograrían escapar de él.

Viajó según las coordenadas indicadas por los soldados, quienes se despidieron respetuosamente deseándole suerte. No la necesitaba, por supuesto. Siguiendo las leyes del Lord del Sur, no destruyó ni atacó a ningún individuo, ni humano ni youkai, ya que tampoco era de su incumbencia los problemas o invasores de una tierra ajena. Aunque debía admitir que era extremadamente extraño para él evitar peleas, y sólo tomar otro camino para no encontrarse con nadie, cuando en una situación normal hubiera matado a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Al cabo de poco tiempo, el olor de los fugitivos de su ejército se iba haciendo mucho más fuerte por los alrededores. Bien, cada vez estaba más cerca. Pero desafortunadamente, también había otros tantos olores mezclados. Parecían ser youkais jóvenes, quizás algunos adolescentes que se creían muy valientes como para derrotar a los desertores. Idiotas. Cuando llegó al lugar, vio claramente como los mayores les daban una paliza a los temerarios, que resultaron ser, ni más ni menos, parte del ejército del Sur. Tal vez no estaban enterados de la situación o quizás no les importaba. Sea como sea el caso, la paliza que recibieron fue bestial. Si no hubiera sido por su intervención, seguramente hubieran muerto poco después.

A decir verdad, los desertores no eran tan fuertes. Para su gusto, eran unos debiluchos cobardes. Se alegró internamente de que sujetos como aquellos abandonaran su armada. Si hubieran continuado bajo sus órdenes… que decepción se llevaría. Los derrotó y mató a todos sin mucho esfuerzo, sólo con un par de cortes de Bakusaiga y un _Meidou Zangetsuha_ de Tenseiga, para hacerlo un poco más interesante. Pero aún así, la pelea no duró demasiado. No lo suficiente como para entretenerlo. Qué ridiculez. Había perdido mucho más tiempo esperando la autorización escrita que acabado con esos traidores. Lo único lamentable fue que el líder, Ryuma, hubiera escapado sin siquiera haber dado pelea. Lo poco que le había dirigido, fue la promesa de una venganza. Fruslerías. Pero con él combatiría más tarde, otro día, otro mes u otro año, le daba igual. Lo que quería en ese momento era regresar a sus tierras y ver a Rin, por muy difícil que le pareciera creer. Pero no todo podía ser tan fácil. Sin que se hubiera percatado, el mismísimo Lord del Sur se había movido a la escena de pelea, por alguna razón desconocida para él. Jaken se sobresaltó de sobremanera cuando lo vio aparecer de entre la espesura del bosque, felicitando al mononoke del Oeste por tal hazaña.

Rakuto había sido un buen amigo de su padre en sus tiempos de oro, y un aliado indudablemente fiel. Había socorrido a su padre en distintas situaciones, logrando la victoria. Por eso, y sólo por eso, Sesshomaru lo trataba con respeto. Se lo debía. El Lord sureño comenzó a halagarlo con una sonrisa bonachona, mientras otros de su mismo clan se aseguraban de atender a los heridos. Le habló sobre la actual situación, alegando lo extraño que le parecía que se hubieran escapado varios soldados de su ejército. ¿Cómo su padre había forjado alianzas con ese tipo tan adulador? Era sencillamente irritante. Mientras pensaba en ello, y varias estrategias para escapar de sus constantes halagos, se encontró con que el Lord se había invitado a sí mismo y a varios de sus soldados ahí presentes, más su mujer -a la cual llevaba hasta a la guerra- a su palacio. Molesto consigo mismo por no haberle prestado atención y haber asentido vacíamente sin notarlo, le preguntó la razón de su invitación. Si tanto quería festejar, su castillo quedaba muchísimo más cerca. A demás, odiaba los festejos.

El otro simplemente se rió con fuerza, diciéndole que su morada tenía algunos problemas –una pelea entre sus hijos había destrozado gran parte del Ala Oeste- y por eso no creía que fuera recomendable llevar visitas.

—_Y también, hay algo que me gustaría comprobar_ —le dijo con una sonrisa afable—. _Hace mucho tiempo que no paso por tu hogar, muchacho. No desde que vivía tu padre._

Ya de eso habían pasado más de dos siglos, pensó. Pero aún así, no comprendía sus razones para festejar. ¿Qué era tan importante, de todas formas? ¿Haber acabado con los desertores? ¿Haber salvado el pellejo de unos soldados adolescentes? ¿O un reencuentro después de mucho tiempo? No le interesaba. Aquel hombre era extraño y gustaba de los ambientes cargados de humor y sake. Jamás comprendió como su honorable padre se había llevado tan bien con él, siendo personalidades tan opuestas.

Después de rechazar varias frívolas y tajantes negativas por parte del joven Lord, Rakuto pidió un par de días para preparar todo lo necesario para el viaje a las tierras del Occidentales. A Sesshomaru no le quedó más opción que doblegarse.

Usó esos dos días extras en los que el youkai organizaba sus asuntos para hacer algo más. Ordenó a Jaken a mandar un mensaje a través de un halcón para la gente de su palacio, explicando con breves palabras la fecha de su retorno y la situación que se vería en ese momento, sólo para que estuviera todo debidamente preparado. También dio órdenes claras de cómo ocultar el último kimono que había adquirido para Rin, junto una pequeña nota personal dirigida a ella. Por alguna razón, el mensaje escrito para el personal del palacio no llegó a oídos de la nodriza de la niña a tiempo.

Luego de soportar varios días de viaje al lado de una reducida y escandalosa caravana, pudo vislumbrar a la distancia los muros de la fortaleza el Oeste. ¿Saldría Rin a recibirlo como hacía muchas veces? No. Debía estar alistándose para la _amena_ reunión de la noche.

Al estar en la entrada interna del Ala Norte, la principal, ordenó a Jaken que la buscara. Sabía que los demás youkais podían percibir su aroma, que ya a esas alturas no podía esconder con nada su estado. Era mejor _presentarla_ antes de que comenzaran las molestas preguntas por parte del Lord Sureño y su escandalosa mujer. Al ver que demoraban, sintió los profundos deseos de patear a Jaken por su desobediencia. Su orden había sido hacerla bajar rápido, no varios años después. Pero las ansias de maltratar al sapo se aplacaron cuando su pequeña figura apareció por las escaleras, dándole un asentimiento mudo; la niña ya estaba ahí. Todos los individuos lo notaron al instante gracias a su olfato y la cara repleta de nervios que dejaba ver Jaken. Ansiosos, guardaron silencio para ver como la joven dama bajaba lentamente las escaleras. Estaba usando el_ kurotomesode_ hecho especialmente para ella, y le quedaba a la perfección. Observó también como su cabello había sido alzado en un peinado sencillo y su rostro maquillado por pinturas muy sutiles. Nunca se había visto más hermosa. Sesshomaru sonrió para sus adentros al reparar en ello. Llegó hasta ella sin dar muestras ni señales de su buen humor. Ella se sonrojó al verlo observarla tan detenidamente, dándole ahora un aire algo infantil.

La cena transcurrió de manera normal, a su parecer. El único problema parecía tenerlo ella, mostrándose incómoda ante tanta gente desconocida. Notó como se apegó más a él, quizás en busca de seguridad. Vio también que ante el nerviosismo, la mujer no había tocado su plato. Le ordenó firmemente que se alimentara, buscando no dejar ver su intranquilidad. Al parecer, a la niña no le importaba comer, sólo quería saber cómo se encontraba él. Sin saber por qué, aquello tocó una de las escasas fibras sensibles del mononoke. Rin siempre lo ponía a él y a los demás por delante de ella. Sintiéndose remotamente incómodo por el gesto considerado de la chica, se aventuró a preguntarle cómo se sentía ella.

—_S-sí, estoy bien. El pequeño ha crecido mucho_—le contestó, enfocándose en su abultado abdomen. Por supuesto que había aumentado su tamaño, era natural. Contó en su mente poco más de cuatro meses desde la vez en la que la tomó, dejándola en cinta. Cuatro meses… todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido.

Seguidamente de su corta y apresurada plática con Rin, Rakuto, quién había escuchado todo desde su lugar, comenzó a parlotear ahora de lo orgulloso que estaba de él por haber decidido sentar cabeza. Como en toda situación irritante, Sesshomaru optó por ignorar todo lo que el sureño le decía. No le importaba y no era relevante para él lo que opinara el otro sobre su vida. La mujer se sumó a la conversación un segundo después, haciendo uso de su mente inquisidora y voz chillona. Lo único que notó fue como los colores del rostro de Rin subían conforme a la plática. Como era de esperarse, Rakuto se hizo el tonto al decir que no había notado que la chica estaba embarazada y al pensar que aún se trataba de una chiquilla de siete años. Con su paciencia al límite, lo mandó a callar con una frase tajante, sólo para que notara que no estaba de humor para estupideces como aquellas.

Cuando al fin comenzaba a disfrutar del silencio, el Lord reinició nuevamente su monólogo donde lo halagaba por haber derrotado a los desertores. Como se encontraba ciertamente más apacible, el mononoke le siguió vagamente el juego, tratando de contentarlo para callarlo de una vez, ya que si continuaba en silencio, el otro insistiría con mayor fuerza para hacerlo hablar. La mujer de Rakuto se situó al lado de Rin para conversar con ella.

Así, el tiempo pasó tan lento que casi parecía que lo hacía adrede. Había estado atendiendo con educación todo lo que el moreno le decía, asegurándose de prestar mayor atención sólo por si se repetía la situación de la auto invitación. El olor a licor cada vez se hacía más presente en la estancia, cosa que le desagradaba completamente. Nunca le había gustado el alcohol, pero el que su mujer estuviera envuelta en ese ambiente tan cargado no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Sólo bastó que ella anunciara que se encontraba mal para que el Lord le diera la orden a Jaken para llevarla a su habitación. No tenía idea de cómo la chica se había enojado con él por haber hecho algo por su seguridad.

Afortunadamente, la reunión no se extendió demasiado, dejándole entonces un poco de tranquilidad. Los _invitados_ se retiraron tambaleantes a sus habitaciones asignadas en el Ala Este, con la promesa del Lord del Sur de que tanto él como su esposa y sus soldados se marcharían nuevamente al día siguiente, alegando que lo único que había querido hacer el Lord con aquella visita era comprobar los rumores de que el Lord del Oeste, Sesshomaru, tenía amoríos con una humana. Aunque después corrigió que le alegraba que hubiera hecho su rencor por los humanos a un lado para unirse y formar familia con una. Claro, todo aquello se lo dijo en un pequeño estado de ebriedad, siendo ayudado a caminar por su mujer. A Sesshomaru le parecía decepcionante y humillante que un Lord perdiera la serenidad gracias a su debilidad por el licor.

Para el momento en el que todos se encontraban ya en sus respectivas recámaras, un minúsculo rastro de aroma le indicó que Rin no estaba en la cama. No tardó en encontrarla caminando sola y descalza por el Patio Norte, sin mayor protección del crudo clima que un grueso y viejo haori. Le siguió el paso con sigilo, sabiendo ya que el regaño que se llevaría la niña por semejante imprudencia no sería leve. Más sus intenciones se adormecieron al verla detenerse en un claro lleno de luciérnagas y entonar su canción de cuna, con su voz tan suave como siempre. Sonreía. Rin estaba sonriendo de una forma muy dulce y tranquila, mientras acariciaba lentamente su vientre y relajaba todos sus músculos, dejándose llevar por la melodía de la canción. Observó en silencio como la chica se unía con las luciérnagas en aquella calmada y lenta danza, al mismo tiempo que cantaba. Nunca la había visto tan feliz como en aquel tiempo.

…

Cuando terminó entonces la canción se detuvo completamente, inhalando relajadamente el aire, sintiendo como un globo de alegría se inflaba en su pecho. Ah, qué bien se sentía. Era tan pacífico… justo como en los cuentos de su madre. Cómo le gustaría que la mañana nunca llegara, para poder quedarse admirando aquel hermoso espectáculo por mucho, mucho mayor tiempo.

El sonido seco de una ramita rompiéndose la sobresaltó, arrancándole un gritito asustado de la garganta. Volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con el causante del ruido, encontrándose con un par de ojos ambarinos con un minúsculo atisbo de burla. Oh, genial. Él. Seguramente la regañaría por estar ahí a esa hora. Bajó la mirada, esperando sus palabras.

—Te dije que no podías salir después del ocaso—dijo, sin ningún matiz acusador. Eso la extrañó.

—Oh, es que… no podía dormir y… no pude evitar quedarme con las luciérnagas. Lo siento.

Vio distraídamente como uno de esos animalitos pasaba frente a sus ojos, como si no supiera que se encontraba allí. Lo observó volar lentamente y perderse de nuevo en la marea de puntitos luminosos.

—Andando —volvió a hablar él un poco después, justo como lo había hecho momentos antes de la cena. A Rin le pareció más bien sospechoso que el mononoke no le propinara una sarta de regaños por haber sido tan imprudente. Dudosa, lo alcanzó cuando él ya había comenzado a andar entre los arbustos para salir del claro.

Caminaron en un silencio de ultratumba por los pasillos oscuros un buen rato. La chica no se atrevía a decir nada, sólo se limitaba a seguirle el paso a su espalda, conteniendo un sonrojo.

—No camines detrás de mí. No es tu lugar —le dijo él sin volver la mirada, logrando sobresaltarla de nuevo por su comentario repentino. Miró su nuca, extrañada—. Camina donde te corresponde, Rin.

Giró la cabeza muy levemente, sólo para verla por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Qué caminara donde le correspondía? ¿Cuál era su…? Y cayó en cuenta. A su lado. Quería que caminara a su lado, como iguales. Tragó saliva, preguntándose si era eso a lo que se refería. Decidiéndose por fin, apuró un poco el paso para situarse a su costado derecho, con la vista pegada al suelo. Sí, era una gallina. Le daba pena verlo a los ojos, porque sabía que su rostro se colorearía cual tomate maduro.

—Tu vista nunca debe estar en el suelo—le volvió a hablar con su tono frío e inmutable—. Mira hacia el frente. No tienes nada que ocultar.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Le estaba dando clases de etiqueta de última hora? ¿Por qué le decía todo aquello en un momento como aquel? Alzó la cara sólo un poco, para no desobedecerlo. Lo miró de reojo solo una vez, descubriendo que su rostro se encontraba haciendo justamente lo que le había indicado hace un par de segundos. A Rin le parecía que si ella hacía aquello, se vería demasiado seria y orgullosa, como él. No le gustaba la idea. ¿Qué pretendía con mandarle a hacer esas cosas? El corazón le dio otro vuelco violento. _Camina donde te corresponde, Rin_. A su lado… ¿Eso significaba entonces que la aceptaba abiertamente como su pareja? ¿Era eso? Lo miró furtivamente de nuevo, descubriendo que él también la estaba mirando. Giró la cara avergonzada. ¿Qué más podía significar? _¡Basta, tonta! Deja de darle mil vueltas al asunto, ¿quieres? Eres su pareja y punto, ya lo ha dejado claro ¡Deja de martirizarte!_ Le habló una voz interior enojada. Sí, tenía razón. Su pareja, su mujer… eso es lo que ella era para él. No había necesidad de seguir alarmándose con cada muestra de _afecto_ que él le proporcionaba. No tenía siquiera sentido pensar que hacía todas esas cosas por algún otro motivo inexistente.

Sonrió. Después de todo, él la quería. A su pura y propia manera, claro, pero la quería.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? :D

Bueno… les seré sincera. Estoy cabreada. MUY cabreada. Desde el lunes hasta hoy vienes se ha ido la luz cuanto menos tres veces todos los *censurado* días de su *censurado* madre. Y se va por varias horas. Tas vez les parezca extraño, pero en un país como este, cuya presidencia es dirigida por el eslabón perdido, no se puede esperar nada más. Los venezolanos me entienden -_- En fin, sólo les digo que llevo parte de la noche tratando de subir el capítulo y cada vez que lo intentaba (o siquiera lo pensaba) se iba la luz. Estube a punto de dividir todos mis átomos y explotar. Pero lo haré en la capital, a ver si consigo hacer volar al *censurado* del *censurado* presidente.

*Respira* Y como estoy en este estado tan… digamos, susceptible, no me extenderé mucho. Tampoco contestaré los reviews, porque como ya le dije a Verónica, estar tan molesta hace doler la cabeza. Bien, al punto: el capi.

Bien, este capi es como una especie de recopilatorio de todos los demás, en una forma muy general y desde el punto de vista de Sessh. Me habían pedido que lo hiciera hablar de sus emociones –lo cual no fue muy sencillo que digamos- y _voila_, ahí está. Ahora saben lo que piensa nuestro amor en realidad. Luché contra viento y marea (y malos servicios de electricidad ¬¬) para que no se saliera demasiado de su papel. Aunque creo que lo ha hecho, y por eso me disculpo. ¿Vieron que Sesshy es todo un amor? A pesar de que no quiera demostrarlo, lo es. Otra cosa, quizás se vea algo cursi todo su relato, porque solo me enfoqué en lo que siente hacia Rin y otras poquitas cosas, sin que se dispersara demasiado.

Por cierto, dejaré de actualizar cada semana, porque la universidad me exprime como a un limón y me cuesta hasta en mis ratos libres conseguir algo de inspiración para seguir escribiendo. Pero descuiden, que está ahí la musa. El otro día avancé mucho con el capi 16. Que por cierto aún no termino.

No daré fecha de entrega del capi 15 porque de verdad no tengo idea de cuando pueda escribir los capis que me faltan. Y con esta buena calidad de servicio eléctrico… pues lo único de lo que dan ganas es de romper algo. Estoy concentrándome de sobremanera para no enloquecer y darle una buena patada a algún objeto. No, no estoy loca. Vivan aquí un par de días y me comprenderán.

En fin… tengo que continuar mi montaña de tareas, que desgraciadamente aún no se sabe hacer sola. Como última cosa me gustaría agradecer a todas aquellas (os) que me han alentado para que continuase. A todos le doy mis más sinceras gracias por tanto apoyo, comprensión y palabras de ánimo que me han dado. Especialmente a **Myri-chan**, **Karonchan** y **Emihiromi**, quienes con sus reviews y porras me han levantado el ánimo. Y a todas las demás también les agradezco profundamente. No saben lo mucho que significa para mí que muestren tanto interés en esta historia, me alientan a continuar.

Sin más que agregar, me despido. Hasta… bueno, hasta cuando se pueda actualizar de nuevo. Esperemos que sea pronto. Y descuiden, que no abandonaré esta historia por nada (:

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Inuyasha_, ni Sesshomaru, ni Rin me pertenecen. Son obra de Rumiko Takahashi y sólo los tomo prestados para hacer este fic.


	15. Petición

**Field of Fireflies  
**Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**15.** Petición

¡Ah, que maravillosas semanas habían sido aquellas! Aún cuando recapitulaba lo que había vivido últimamente, le parecía de ensueño. Por supuesto, sus propios sueños, tampoco nada exagerado.

Los _invitados_ sureños se habían marchado a la mañana siguiente, después de un ruidoso desayuno, en el que hasta ella, Rin, había formado parte –sólo porque Mao se lo había pedido, si hubiera sido por ella, habría permanecido en su habitación plácidamente dormida-. El Lord, como siempre, mostró su fría indiferencia ante las buenas palabras de Rakuto, en las que le deseaba de todo corazón una feliz vida al lado de su mujer. Cuando al fin se marcharon y los alegres sonidos del parloteo entre los sureños se hubieron alejado, el Gran Palacio se sumió en un total silencio. Rin respiró con calma. Ella también era una persona que gustaba de conversar por horas y horas y hacer algún escándalo de vez en cuando, pero ya se había acostumbrado mucho al tranquilo silencio de la fortaleza. Era casi… pacífico. Exceptuando, claro está, las veces en las que los niños subían a jugar con ella; pero de eso ya habían pasado casi cinco meses. No le incomodaba en lo absoluto el hecho de sólo poder conversar de vez en cuando con los pequeños, pero debía admitir que su lado infantil ansiaba poder salir un rato a correr y revolotear con ellos. Pero con la estricta mirada sobre protectora del mononoke, no podía arriesgarse.

Eso había sido otro gran cambio.

De alguna manera, el Daiyoukai se dejaba ver –sólo por ella- cuidadoso y a veces hasta algo… afectuoso. Sí, él, el Gran Sesshomaru, le mostraba una pisca de cariño muy de vez en cuando, en sus momentos a solas. Eran muy raras las ocasiones en las que se permitía tener algún pequeño detalle con ella, pero considerando su estoica e inmutable personalidad, cualquier cosa parecía demasiado. Comprendiendo aquello, Rin no podía sentirse más feliz. Casi pensaba que estaba en una nube, completamente adormecida. Desde aquella noche en la que el Lord la atrapó entre las luciérnagas, las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado para mejor. No más riñas, por más ridículas que fueran –también contaban los enfados que Rin tenía para con él-, no más sarcasmos ni muestras de orgullo por parte de la chica, y, por más extraño que suene, no más fría indiferencia por parte del demonio. Claro, aunque eso sólo lo podía saber ella. Si alguien más se llegase a enterar… bueno, se creería ciego o demente. Ah, pero ¿Qué importaba? Era feliz y punto.

Uno de los mayores cambios que Rin pudo percibir en el Lord fue que comenzaba a dormir con ella en el futón. Qué raro sonaba. Y más aún cuando era testigo de sus palabras, cuando se recostaba y lo encontraba yaciendo acostado a su lado, con la vista clavada en el techo. Cada vez que lo sentía así de cerca, sentía como su corazón latía desbocado. De seguro podía escucharlo, ¿verdad? Claro, si parecía querer romper sus costillas, ¿cómo no podría oírlo? Suspiró para sus adentros. Era tan predecible…

Pero por más tiempo que durmieran juntos, a la chica le costaba acostumbrarse. Después de todo, no era nada normal pasar la noche a un par de palmos de un demonio supuestamente dormido. Y más si ese demonio era Sesshomaru-sama… Ah, cómo le gustaría olvidar toda esa estúpida pena con él y tratarlo con normalidad. Desearle las buenas noches con un beso en los labios y dormir en su regazo, para a la mañana siguiente descubrirlo despertar a su lado. Qué lindo sería… Pero no. Ella era Rin, la mujer más penosa del mundo y lo más lejos que llegaba era a desearle un tartamudo _Buenas noches_. Los buenos días no, porque casi nunca lo encontraba en la habitación a la mañana siguiente. Sólo lo consiguió un par de veces en las que su reloj interno la hizo madrugar. Y aún así, la sorpresa fue tan grande que la voz no quiso salir de su garganta. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente tomar las cosas con más calma? El Lord era de hielo, sí, pero con ella no. Y era su mujer, a fin de cuentas, se supone que cosas como pasar la noche con él es algo habitual.

Bueno…, quizás era cosa de tiempo, quién sabe. Tendría que acostumbrarse e ir perdiendo esa vergüenza tan fastidiosa que la rodeaba cada vez que estaba cerca de él.

Pasado ya el embarazoso tema de su relación con el Daiyoukai, sus pensamientos reposaron en su hinchado vientre, que con cada semana que pasaba, aumentaba lentamente de tamaño. Ya estaba en la veinteava semana, o el quinto mes, da igual y su etapa no pasaba desapercibida. Para ser sincera, adoraba como lucía el abdomen redondeado. ¡Era tan lindo! Cada vez que lo veía o acariciaba se sentía inundada por una profunda ternura que tocaba su pecho. ¡Cada vez faltaba menos! Cuatro meses más y contando, para el día en el que su pequeñín podría ser acogido por los brazos de su madre.

Desde que se había enterado de la noticia de su estado, había tenido el fuerte presentimiento que la criatura que residía en su vientre era un niño. Un varoncito pequeño tranquilo, seguramente con las mismas expresiones faciales que su padre. Una risita traviesa se apoderó de su boca al imaginar a un pequeño bebé con exactamente la misma cara seria y fría del Lord. Seguramente se lo estaba imaginando a él mismo en sus tiempos de retoño. Le hubiera encantado haberlo visto de bebé, seguramente había sido tan… adorable. Seguramente su hijo sería la réplica perfecta del mononoke.

Acarició su vientre, sonriendo con dulzura.

—Ya quiero conocerte, bebé. Te quiero tanto…

Oh, claro que lo quería. Más que a su vida, y lo único que quería hacer era arrullarlo en sus brazos, olvidando el pasar del tiempo, sólo sería consciente de que en su regazo reposaba una criaturita, fruto de sus sentimientos por el Lord.

Otro latido.

Ah, ¿Podría existir mayor felicidad que aquella? Probablemente no. Todo era tan perfecto… Pero había algo que la preocupaba. Le aterraba, mejor dicho.

Tenía ya cinco meses y su pequeño aún no se había movido. ¿Sería eso normal? ¿Significaba que había algún problema con la criatura o con ella? Cada vez que lo pensaba, se sentía increíblemente mal. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo podría solucionarlo? No había manera. Sencillamente no había forma humana o sobrenatural de saber con exactitud lo que ocurría en su vientre. Su mano tembló sobre su abdomen. ¿Por qué no se movía? ¿Estaría enfermo? ¿Estaría… muerto? Su mente se nubló ante la posibilidad. ¡No, no, no! Definitivamente, estaba vivo. Crecía, podía verlo y sentirlo con el pasar de los días. Tal vez había otra razón. Tal vez sí se movía, pero era tan leve que no podía sentirlo. O quizás lo hacía cuando ella dormía y simplemente al estar en ese estado, no era consciente de que pateaba desde su interior. Respiró profundamente, buscando calmarse. Eso podría ser, ¿verdad? Kagome-sama le había explicado que a veces los movimientos eran tan suaves que la madre no podía sentirlos. Era perfectamente normal, nada de qué preocuparse. Contó mentalmente hasta diez, sintiéndose sólo un poco mejor. Sí, todo estaba bien tanto con ella como con el bebé. Si ocurriese algo malo, lo sabría. Su cuerpo e intuición se lo anunciarían. Pero como hasta ese momento se encontraba perfectamente, pues no tenía razones para ahogarse en un vaso de agua.

Su vista se posó sobre la mesita desordenada de la habitación del Lord, quién le había cedido un espacio para que pudiera revisar y responder las cartas que le llegaban constantemente. Inuyasha-sama y Kagome-sama le escribían con regularidad, al igual que Sango-sama y su familia, quienes al enterarse de la noticia no tardaron en felicitarla y enviarle un precioso obsequio –Un bonito kimono especial para el embarazo avanzado y varios amuletos para la buena suerte por parte del monje-. Kaede también le había escrito un par de veces, mandándole con la carta unas buenas hierbas medicinales, excelentes para dormir. Rin había descubierto que su vieja tutora le tenía mucho cariño, por todas las felicitaciones y a la vez regaños que había escrito en su texto. Regaños, porque según ella, era demasiado joven como para quedar encinta. Ésa parte la incomodó y divirtió al mismo tiempo. La anciana Kaede nunca cambiaría. También había recibido un par de cartas de parte de Mao y su esposo, Rakuto-sama. Aquellas buenas personas estaban pendientes de su salud y siempre le enviaban sus buenos deseos.

Sonriente, tomó una hoja en blanco para comenzar a escribir una respuesta para el último mensaje de Kagome-sama. Escribió y escribió sobre el papel, rebelándole lo feliz que era y lo bien que se encontraba su situación con Sesshomaru-sama. También le declaró su preocupación por la quietud del bebé, pidiéndole que le explicara si era algo de lo que debería preocuparse o si se trataba de algo normal. Adjuntó también la sesión de preguntas para ella, interrogándola sobre su estado de salud, de ánimo, sus niños, su esposo, la aldea, la anciana Kaede y otras cosas sueltas. Por último, agregó sus buenos deseos, besos y abrazos para con la familia, aparte de saludos por parte de Nitori y Takashi. Esperó a que la tinta se secara para enrollar el pergamino y atarle una cinta roja. También les enviaría a los niños –y a Inuyasha-sama, por supuesto- una dotación de los panecillos dulces que tanto les gustaban. Pero eso lo haría mañana. Ya era tarde y quería irse a dormir, los párpados le pesaban y sentía que el cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se tendiera.

Ordenó cuanto pudo la mesita, recogiendo cada pluma, pincel, pergamino, hoja u otros implementos que se encontraba. Estaba comprobado que el Lord no sabía mantener orden. Cada vez que organizaba su escritorio, al día siguiente lo encontraba exactamente igual de revuelto. Bueno, le daba algo más que hacer, por lo menos.

Habiendo terminado, se levantó trabajosamente –la barriga también pesaba cada vez más- para enfundarse en un abrigador kimono de dormir. Los obis los tenía que ir olvidando, pues su cintura pronto no podía contenerlos. Cepilló su larga cabellera con pereza, conteniendo muecas cada vez que la peineta encontraba un nudo especialmente difícil de deshacer. Encontrándose lista, se desplomó sobre la vacía y enorme cama, que parecía estar esperando acogerla entre su colchón y edredón. Buscó quejumbrosamente la posición perfecta en la que su abdomen no le impidiera respirar con normalidad ni donde sintiera que su peso aplastaba al bebé. Encontró la paz sobre su costado, justo de cara al lado desocupado del Lord. Alargó la mano lentamente hasta acariciar con la yema de los dedos la almohada que utilizaba, imaginándose que acariciaba su suave rostro. Se sonrojó levemente. ¿Dormiría con ella esa noche? Ojalá que sí… no le gustaba sentirse sola. Retiró su mano y la resguardó sobre el pecho, queriendo apaciguar los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Como si hubiera leído su mente –cosa que parecía pasar con frecuencia últimamente-, el demonio hizo acto de presencia en la estancia, entrando con su paso tranquilo y acostumbrado. Apenas le dirigió una mirada a la chica, quién se la devolvió extrañada, para luego, después de cerrar la puerta y soplar sobre las velas, comenzar a desvestirse, quedándose sólo con su prenda interior. Ésa era una de las razones principales por las que Rin sentía vergüenza frente a él. Siempre dormía igual, con sólo una ropa que cubría su desnudez. ¿No le retraída dormir con tan poca cosa encima en presencia de una dama? …no. Claro que no. Él no tenía casi emociones, ¿Cómo sería posible que le diera vergüenza mostrarse casi desnudo ante una mujer? Ante su mujer, mejor dicho.

Lo vio acostarse a su lado, boca arriba y con la vista fija al techo, aparentando interés. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca lo había visto dormir antes que ella, y a veces se preguntaba si lo hacía o si sólo se quedaba despierto para luego marcharse antes del amanecer.

—Sesshomaru-sama…—llamó tímidamente.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Usted… usted no duerme?

La vista dorada se posó sobre la castaña un instante, con un minúsculo asomo de curiosidad.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Es que… nunca lo veo dormir. Casi nunca—corrigió rápidamente, al recordar penosamente el beso robado—. Y pues… me preocupa.

—¿Te preocupa? —cuestionó dejando notar su tono irónico.

—Sí—bajó la vista apenada; los ojos del Lord eran muy penetrantes—. No es saludable permanecer despierto.

—Te he dicho que te preocupes sólo por ti— le contestó tajante, fijando la mirada de nuevo en el techo. Rin frunció el ceño. Aquel hombre sabía hacerla enojar muy fácil.

—No. Usted es importante para mí, no puedo evitar preocuparme. A demás, no tiene nada de malo, que yo sepa.

El mononoke sonrió my levemente sin que ella pudiera notarlo. Qué rápido cambiaba su carácter.

—Mi cuerpo no requiere descanso—le contestó al fin, con una voz más relajada. La chica parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque almacena suficiente energía como para mantenerse por varias semanas—a Rin le pareció que el Daiyoukai suspiraba, pero no le prestó demasiada atención.

—Oh, vaya… que suerte—dijo ella por lo bajo, para luego sumirse en silencio.

No es que no lo supiera, pero sólo quería tener alguna plática con él. Le agradaba intercambiar palabras con aquel hombre, a pesar de lo escazas o dispersas que fueran. Si le contestaba, eso ya era suficiente para hacerla feliz. A menos de que fuera una pelea, ahí sentía que quería descargar su rabia infantil gritando sobre una almohada. Era increíble como la situación podía dar un giro de trescientos sesenta grados por un par de palabras. De tímida y avergonzada a contestona y furiosa. Debían ser las hormonas del embarazo, pensó. Bueno, no tenía mucha importancia. Tampoco era que podía evitar esos arranques repentinos para con el Lord. Pero curiosamente, él parecía el único capaz de aplacarlos, con unas pocas sílabas.

Lo miró furtivamente por unos instantes, preguntándose qué estaría pasando por su cabeza. Se veía tan sereno… bueno, como siempre. Era como si nada en el mundo fuera capaz de perturbarlo.

Una idea pasó zumbando por su mente de repente. Se sonrojó de sobre manera al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y de las escasas posibilidades que tenía de conseguir _aquello_. O mejor dicho, ¿Tenía alguna posibilidad? ¿Debía arriesgarse? No, nunca sería capaz. Le daba demasiada vergüenza hasta considerarlo. Pero debía admitir que le agradaba la idea si llegase a aceptar. _¡Qué cobarde!_ Chilló la voz enojada. _¿No te atreves a preguntarle siquiera esa pequeña cosa? Eres su mujer, se supone que es normal, ¿o no?_ Con pocas fuerzas, la mandó a callar de una manera no muy educada. Aunque debía admitir que esa vocecita tenía algo de razón, como siempre. Era su pareja, ya lo había confirmado después de que regresara de su viaje y gracias a los relatos de Myoga; entonces… ¿Lo intentaba? Estuvo a punto de negar mentalmente cuando la voz le replicó _¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué se niegue?_ Ella le dijo que sí con cansancio _¿Y? ¿Sería el fin del mundo? ¡No seas gallina! No, nada de peros, tampoco morirás por preguntarle. _Ah, estúpida vocecita de la conciencia. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terca y mandona?

—¿No dormirás tú? —preguntó él después de un rato, al verla tan sumida en sus pensamientos. Ella, por más extraño que parezca, no se sobresalto aquella vez. Lo miró curiosa, parpadeando varias veces.

—Ah… sí, sólo estaba pensando.

—¿En qué?

_Qué inquisidor está hoy_, dijo Rin para sí misma.

—No tiene importancia—respondió con soltura, negando con la cabeza un par de veces.

Sesshomaru la miró de reojo, tratando de descifrar a aquella mujer tan peculiar. Ante esto, y como era de esperarse, un pequeño sonrojo se asomó por las mejillas de la chica, quien le rehuyó la vista con apocamiento.

—Sesshomaru-sama…—volvió a llamar poco después, sin mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Qué es ahora?

—Yo… m-me estaba preguntando si podría… —el sonrojo se pronunció. Rin no podía creer que estuviera a punto de preguntarle aquello. _Estúpida conciencia_, pensó— ¿d-dormir con usted?

Sesshomaru se extrañó para sus adentros.

—Estás durmiendo conmigo, Rin.

La muchacha carraspeó incómoda.

—N-no me refiero a eso —el mononoke alzó una ceja—. Quiero decir… a su lado.

Sesshomaru cada vez la comprendía menos. ¿Y donde se supone que estaba ella entonces? ¿Atrás de él? ¿En otra habitación? La chica levantó la tímida mirada para posarse en sus ojos inquisidores. Y ahí fue cuando lo comprendió. Gruñó por lo bajo.

—Haz lo que quieras.

El corazón de Rin dio otro vuelco violento al escucharlo decir eso. ¿Eso significaba que sí podía? Lo ojeó un par de segundos más, buscando alguna señal de negativa. Pero el Lord tenía la vista fija de nuevo en el techo. Asombrándose por su coraje de haberle preguntado semejante cosa, y aún cuestionándose de donde había salido aquella valentía –_De mí, por supuesto_, le dijo la voz con orgullo-, se movió lentamente bajo el edredón para colocarse a su lado. Sus manos temblorosas por los nervios movieron el peso muerto del brazo izquierdo del hombre, quien no pareció mostrar nada de resistencia, para acurrucarse en el hueco entre su brazo y su costado, sintiendo una extraña oleada de algún sentimiento que aún no podía identificar al rozar su piel. Cuando su vientre rozó sin querer la cintura masculina, pudo sentir como los músculos se tensaban. ¿Le incomodaba su barriga? Alzó los ojos, tratando de encontrar algún indicio de molestia en su rostro. No, nada. Aunque la cara ya no se encontraba fijada en el techo, sino que ahora se perdía en algún punto indefinido al lado contrario en el que Rin se encontraba. La chica sintió deseos de reír. De nuevo el Lord le trasmitía esa imagen de un niño serio e incómodo. Nunca creyó que pensara esto, pero, a su parecer se veía… lindo. Era gracioso verlo así.

Descubriendo que su adrenalina aún no se había alejado, se sintió con fuerzas suficientes como para hacer otra cosa más.

—Sesshomaru-sama—cuando el aludido hubo girado la cabeza para atender al llamado, la chica posó sus labios torpemente sobre su pómulo, en un suave y fugaz beso. Al separarse un segundo después, lo miró con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas encendidas—. Buenas noches, Milord.

Le sonrió dulcemente, con una de esas sonrisas que sólo ella era capaz de dar, y acurrucó la cabeza entre su hombro y pecho, encogiéndose más sobre sí. Rin se sintió orgullosa de sí misma. Nunca se creyó capaz de hacer semejante cosa en un momento tan repentino, pero al parecer su impulso de adrenalina la había sorprendido. Debería hacerle más caso a su conciencia de vez en cuando, últimamente no metía tanto la pata.

Se quedó un tiempo en esa posición, estática y muy despierta. ¿Por qué cada vez que estaba cerca de ese hombre el sueño desaparecía? Ojalá él no pudiera notar cuando estaba atenta, pero como la suerte rara vez estaba de su lado, él, como youkai que era, podía percibir cualquier cosa a su alrededor a la perfección. Esperó que no le preguntara la causa de su desvelo en aquella ocasión, porque si lo hacía estaba segura de que quedaría en blanco.

En su momento de trance, se dio cuenta de cómo la respiración del demonio se hacía cada vez más acompasada y profunda. ¿Se estaba quedando dormido? ¿Cómo, si él nunca dormía? Obligándose a moverse, alzó la cara para ver la suya. Su sorpresa fue enorme al ver los ojos masculinos cubiertos por los párpados, dándole al rostro una expresión de completa serenidad y calma. _Como cuando lo besé…_ pensó anonadada. Había creído que desde aquel día el Lord no había vuelto a cerrar los ojos de aquella manera. Estaba claro que nunca dejaba de sorprenderla. Sin darse cuenta, se perdió admirando las facciones varoniles, repasando mentalmente todas sus cualidades. Que apuesto era… y se veía tan sosegado. Cosa que era muy común en él, pero no dormido.

Que enamorada estaba.

—Duérmete, Rin —le murmuró de repente, sobresaltándola.

—¡Ah! Sí, lo siento.

Colocó nuevamente la cabeza en su sitio, al mismo tiempo que sentía el contraste de su rostro hirviente con la piel más fría del Daiyoukai. ¡Diablos, siempre la atrapaba! Era obvio para esas alturas que sus acciones nunca podrían pasar desapercibidas para él. Concentrándose al máximo en conciliar el sueño, se obligó a relajar los músculos y la respiración, esperando que con eso los deseos de dormir acudieran nuevamente a ella.

Cuando estaba finalmente cayendo dormida, al menos tres cuartos de hora después, fue consciente de cómo el fuerte brazo izquierdo se arrimaba hasta su cuerpo, rodeándole la cintura. La mano descansó finalmente en su cadera, muy cerca de su vientre. Como ya estaba adormilada, Rin prefirió no darle vueltas al asunto. Pero si o veía desde otro ángulo, daría la impresión de que la estaba abrazando. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios. Con ese feliz pensamiento rondándole por la cabeza, cerró los ojos para caer profundamente dormida.

…

Poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a despertar, más sus párpados se negaban a abrirse. Había sido la mejor noche de su vida. Ninguna pesadilla apareció para molestarla, ni ningún malestar relacionado al embarazo la despertó en la madrugada. Estando cerca de él, o mejor dicho, en sus brazos, se sentía protegida; como si nada pudiera hacerle daño. Y estaba segura de que nada conseguiría siquiera asustarla si estaba a su lado. ¡Oh, por todos los cielos, cuanto lo quería! ¡Y qué feliz era! La correspondía, por más imposible que sonara. Sí, ella, una pequeña e insignificante humana había logrado derretir la capa de hielo que rodeaba el corazón del príncipe. Pero claro, sólo ella podía saberlo. Se acurrucó aún más en el cálido regazo, sintiéndose la mujer más feliz del mundo. Luego pensó en su bebé. Seguramente el pequeño podía sentir lo que ocurría, ¿verdad? Entonces debía estar muy feliz. Estaba… con su papá –Qué rara sonaba la palabra _papá_ teniendo en mente la imagen del youkai, pensó fugazmente-. Abrió los ojos, anonadada. Era verdad, estaban los tres juntos… muy juntos, como una familia. Eso era lo que eran, ¿no? Una familia… una mamá, un papá y un bebé en camino. Rin sintió las maravillosas ganas de llorar. Llorar de la más pura alegría, por supuesto. ¿Cómo no podría llorar de felicidad? Al fin sentía que su vida era perfecta. Después de tantos años siendo atormentada por el horrible recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres y hermanos, luego de sentir el odio y el desprecio por parte de los aldeanos que se ocuparon de ella, después de morir, después de que su vida fuera robada por el Amo del Infierno… Al fin, al fin el mundo le sonreía. El amor de su vida le correspondía –a su forma, recalcaba siempre para sus adentros-, le mostraba afecto… y lo mejor de todo, estaba esperando un hijo suyo. ¿Qué podía ser más hermoso que portar en el interior al niño de aquel que más amas? Absolutamente nada.

Corrió el rostro sin levantarlo del pecho masculino para verlo a los ojos. Estaba despierto, pero eso no la sobresaltó. Le sonrió dulcemente, sintiendo como su vista se distorsionaba a causa de las lágrimas rebeldes.

—Buenos días.

Él se limitó a observarla fijamente, como si la analizara. Ahora estaba llorando. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué motivos tenía Rin para llorar? No se notaba triste, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Parecía feliz. ¿Los humanos podían llorar de felicidad? Nunca los entendería. Como no parecía ser nada alarmante, decidió no cuestionarle los motivos del llanto. No se había dado mucha cuenta, pero prefería mantener el cómodo silencio.

Un par de minutos después, la chica comenzó a desperezarse en su regazo, estirando apenas los músculos a causa del limitado espacio. ¿Qué hora sería? Evaluó un momento la cantidad de luz que se filtraba en la habitación, tratando de adivinarla. Un par de horas después del alba, cuanto mucho. Vaya, aún era temprano. Aunque parecía que había dormido desde el anochecer del día anterior. Un gruñido bajo y agudo llamó su atención. El bebé tenía hambre, y ella también. Trató de incorporarse alejándose del calor del Lord, pero algo se lo impidió. El brazo seguía ahí, aprisionándola.

—¿No me permitirá levantarme? —le preguntó tímidamente.

—No.

Su corazón latió profundamente, llevándole una oleada de sangre hirviente al rostro. Miró su expresión serena y calmada. Había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y daba la impresión de que dormía. Una risita traviesa se escapó de sus labios al darse cuenta de la situación.

—Muy bien—le contestó, acurrucándose de nuevo en su regazo. Una de sus pequeñas manos se posó indecisa sobre el fuerte pecho, justo por encima de donde estaría el corazón. Sus facciones se relajaron formando una expresión enternecida al sentir los tranquilos palpitares. Pero como en todos los buenos momentos sucede, algo siempre tiene que entrar a arruinarlos. Un nuevo gruñido del estómago de la chica resonó fuertemente por la estancia. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sin poder creer que tal cosa hubiera sido causada por su cuerpo. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Es que la vida no podía regalarle algo de paz y tranquilidad sin tener que dejarla en ridículo?

—¡L-lo siento!—dijo bajito, bajando más la cara para que su rostro colorado no fuera tan notable—. Creo que es mejor que baje a desayunar—trató nuevamente de levantarse, pero el brazo del Daiyoukai mantenía firmemente su agarre—¿Sesshomaru-sama? En serio, necesito… ¿Qué hace?

La verdad no tuvo mucho tiempo de reaccionar. Al momento de hacerle la petición, el Lord se incorporaba lentamente quedando sentado. Justo después de eso, todo pasó tan rápido que apenas fue consciente de lo que sucedía. De una manera u otra, el hombre la había aprisionado contra el futón, colocándose encima de ella y apoyando las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de la chica. Su mirada se afiló, como si tratase de perforarla con los ojos, mientras que su semblante seguía igual de sereno.

—S-Sesshomaru-sa…

Los labios masculinos se apoderaron velozmente de los femeninos, formando un tosco beso. ¿Pero qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¡Acababa de amanecer, por todos los cielos! La pobre y asustadiza humana se quedó en su lugar estática, sin poder llegar a corresponderle el gesto. No, no podía responderle por otra cosa. Él se lo impedía. La besaba con tal ímpetu que le era imposible seguirle el ritmo. Parecía… ¿exasperado? ¿Él? No podía ser posible. Siempre había sabido cómo controlarse, ¿Por qué de repente la besaba de aquella manera? Tratando de apaciguarlo, su pequeña mano acarició suavemente su rostro, dándole a entender que ella no se oponía, pero que al menos se tranquilizara un poco. Como respuesta, los besos bajaron un poco la intensidad y velocidad, pero Rin fue capaz de alcanzar a oír un pequeño siseo proveniente del hombre en una de las pausas. ¿Qué le ocurría, por todos los dioses? La otra mano de la chica se posó sobre el hombro masculino, empujándolo suavemente para alejarlo. Asombrosamente, no requirió de mucho esfuerzo, dado que él cedió apenas sintió el empuje. Muy bien, eso era raro, pensó ella. Lo miró a los ojos, buscando explicación para aquel repentino comportamiento, al mismo tiempo que trataba de regularizar la respiración entre cortada. Un brillo de los ojos dorados le hizo comprender lo que sucedía. Pero ¿Cómo…? ¿La deseaba? ¿Aún a pesar de que su cuerpo hubiera perdido su forma?

_Tonta, sabes que eso no le importa_, le susurró la voz. Sí… lo sabía, pero aún así... era muy difícil de creer.

Él la seguía observando, como si nada fuera de lo normal estuviese pasando entre ellos. Los labios de Rin temblaron misteriosamente, al mismo tiempo en el trataba de convencerse a sí misma de las intensiones del Lord. A decir verdad, tenía miedo. Sólo había hecho aquello una vez, y aún guardaba cierta pena al estar expuesta de esa manera ante él. Pero no tenía nada de malo, ¿verdad? Después de todo, eran pareja y se supone que las parejas hacían… _eso_. Temblorosa, se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar muy cerca de su rostro expectante. Lo miró nuevamente a los ojos, esta vez buscando seguridad. Algo en las irises doradas le hizo saber que nada malo sucedería. Decidida, pero aún así nerviosa, besó tímidamente los labios del demonio, quien correspondió mecánicamente, llevándola nuevamente al lecho.

—¿Tienes miedo? —le preguntó al separarse.

—No—sonrió dulcemente, al mismo tiempo que otro beso ocupaba su boca.

Lentamente, entre caricias, una garra se fue aventurando sigilosa dentro del kimono de la chica, corriéndolo y dejando expuesta la blanca piel de su hombro. Un segundo después, el Daiyoukai se encontraba recorriendo con su boca aquel tramo desnudo, mordiendo ocasionalmente entre alguna caricia. Ella simplemente no podía contener los suspiros acalorados que se adueñaban de su garganta cada vez que sentía los labios sobre su piel, era como si una corriente hirviente la invadiera con cada contacto. Era tan… placentero. Dentro de su trance, pudo sentir vagamente como su otro hombro era descubierto pausadamente por la misma garra, que ahora buscaba ir más allá de las ropas.

Un golpeteo la sobresaltó de repente.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron al máximo, ignorando momentáneamente al hombre. ¿De dónde provenía ese golpe? Fue como si un puñito muy suave y débil quisiera llamar su atención. Un momento… un puñito… ¡Ahí estaba de nuevo! Esta vez había sido más fuerte y lo había reconocido claramente.

—¡Ay! —soltó, ganando la atención de su compañero, quien se separó y la miró muy fijamente. Ella hizo lo mismo un segundo, completamente sorprendida. Otro golpecito la sobresaltó— ¡Se movió, se movió! —dijo entusiasmada, posando una mano sobre su abultado vientre. Su bebé se había movido… Rin comprendió en ese momento que aquellos golpes los había sentido anteriormente, pero habían sido tan leves que no les había dado importancia, creyendo que era su imaginación. Pero ahí estaban de nuevo, fuertes y claros, haciendo notar su presencia. Olvidando que el kimono se deslizaba por sus hombros, se sentó sobre sus piernas, concentrándose en sentir de nuevo las pataditas—. No puedo creerlo… —otro movimiento le arrancó una sonrisa— Vaya, se siente extraño. Sí, sé que estás aquí… ¡qué fuerte eres!

El demonio contemplaba la escena sintiéndose excluido. Que la criatura comenzara a moverse precisamente cuando el intentaba poseer a Rin no se lo había esperado. Y ahora, ahí estaba ella, con toda su atención puesta en el cachorro en su interior, olvidándose completamente de él. Si no se conociera lo suficiente, diría que tenía celos. _¿Celos?_ No, era ridículo. Él no sentía semejante tontería, y menos a causa de un infante que aún no nacía. Sin esperar más, se puso de pie y vistió sus ropajes, ignorando completamente a la mujer que ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

—Baja a desayunar—le ordenó al salir de la recámara.

—¿Qué? —preguntó. Estaba tan concentrada en el bebé que había olvidado al Lord, quien se había marchado. Contempló el espacio vacío de la puerta entreabierta, moviendo la cabeza sin comprender. ¿Estaba molesto?—. Muy bien, pequeño, es hora de desayunar.

Como su kimono de dormir era blanco, no se molestó en quitárselo para ponerse uno de vestir. De todas formas, hacía ya bastante frío como para querer despojarse de la ropa. Escogió uno al azar y se envolvió con él. Muy sorprendida, notó como este ya no le quedaba, dado a que su vientre había crecido bastante. Aquella prenda no era para un embarazo de cinco meses. Eligió otra, esta vez fijándose en que fuera lo suficientemente ancha como para cubrir completamente su redonda barriga. Antes de salir, se dio un vistazo rápido en el espejo. Sus mejillas se cubrieron de rojo al descubrir como lucía. Bien, Rin no era una persona que gustaba de arreglarse para ninguna ocasión, y para ser sincera, su apariencia física no le importaba demasiado, pero debía admitir que se veía realmente bonita con su vientre de ese tamaño. Lo acarició enternecida, contando mentalmente las semanas que faltaban para que naciera. No podía evitarlo, quería tenerlo en sus brazos y saber cómo era su pequeña carita. Otro gruñido más se dejó escuchar de su estómago. Soltando una pequeña risita, dio un par de palmaditas a su abdomen.

—Lo sé, lo sé, tienes hambre. Perdóname, bebé, ¡pero eres tan adorable!

Al llegar a las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, se encontró con una Nitori sonriente. ¿Había escuchado lo que dijo dentro de la habitación? Ojalá que no, pensaría que estaba mal de la cabeza. Al llegar a su lado, la nana le sonrió ampliamente, como si hubiera hecho una divertida travesura. Cuando la chica le preguntó que ocurría, la youkai negó con la cabeza, sin quitar la expresión alegre de su rostro.

—No es nada, Rin-chan, ¡Eres tan adorable!

Los colores de Rin subieron de tono en un segundo.

—¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

—Es perfectamente normal que hables con el niño, Rin, no tienes de qué avergonzarte. A demás, sí te ves adorable. El embarazo te sienta bien, por lo que veo—rió bajito, inclinando la cabeza para verla mejor. La muchacha le correspondió el gesto tímidamente, dándole discretamente la razón. Saludaron educadamente a un grupito de sirvientas que pasaban por el rellano del segundo piso, cerca de las escaleras. Las más jóvenes del conjunto soltaron un suspiro de encanto al fijarse en la zona abultada. Rin comenzaba a sospechar que algo ocurría, porque nunca habían hecho tal cosa. ¿Sería que el pequeño dio un estirón en su interior mientras dormía? Porque para ella estaba igual de tamaño. Agradeció sus buenos deseos y felicitaciones con gusto y halago, sin dejar de sentirse fuera de lo normal. Después de eso, en el primer piso se encontraron con Hiroya y su padre, cerca del exterior. El anciano no paraba de repetir lo feliz que se sentía con respecto a la situación. Según sus palabras, el personal del castillo se había estado preguntando desde hace tiempo cuando llegarían a ver a un pequeño demonio de cabellos plateados correteando por los pasillos. Se sonrojó mucho al escuchar que el viejito siempre la había imaginado como la madre de los cachorros del príncipe. Agradeció mentalmente que Hiroya no fuera tan indiscreto como su padre cuando sólo recibió una cálida y sincera sonrisa de su parte. Con el rostro aún algo encendido se despidió de su nana un rato después, para cruzar finalmente las puertas del comedor principal y ser recibida por un frío Daiyoukai y un disgustado Jaken.

—¡Buenos días, Jaken-sama! ¿Por qué tiene esa cara? —preguntó curiosa, sentándose en su lugar. El sapo refunfuñó.

—No es nada, Rin. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Ah… estoy bien, de hecho. El bebé ya ha comenzado a moverse—le explicó sonriente. Los ojos de Jaken se abrieron como platos.

—¿En serio? ¿Ya se está moviendo?

—Sí. ¿Le gustaría sentirlo?

Después de algunos segundos de duda, el pequeño demonio hizo finalmente el ademan para levantarse e ir al lado de Rin, pero una gélida mirada ambarina lo empujó a sentarse bruscamente de nuevo. Sudando frío y estático como una roca, ni se atrevió a respirar demasiado fuerte. Daba la impresión de que si tocaba el vientre de la chica, o aunque sea lo pensaba, moriría. Claro que la dulce e inocente de la niña no lo había notado, dado a que lo miraba con extrañeza. El sapo aún sentía la helada vista sobre su persona, cosa que lo hizo palidecer notablemente. El Lord daba demasiado miedo, aún inclusive cuando no lo intentase.

—Er… N-no, no, yo… q-quizás en otro momento—le dijo, cuidado escoger las palabras adecuadas para no molestar más al Amo del Palacio. Por alguna razón, parecía hasta desconfiar de él. Jaken pensó en ese momento que era demasiado cuidadoso y sobreprotector. Que pavor le daba cavilar en ello, parecía tan inverosímil…

—Oh, bien, si así lo prefiere—dijo ella, sin darle demasiada importancia. Después de todo, Jaken-sama se comportaba extraño con ella últimamente. Como su tuviera miedo de acercársele o algo así. Miró furtivamente al demonio en la cabecera de la mesa, buscando alguna explicación. Ciertamente, sospechaba que pudiera llegar a intimidar a cualquiera para que no se le acercara, inclusive al sapo. Pero eso ya le parecía algo exagerado, ¿o no? Que ella supiese, no tenía motivos para sospechar de su lacayo más fiel. Como era de esperarse, el rostro serio no revelo nada en particular que acertara con su teoría. Bueno… ah, no importaba. Sin pensar más en el asunto, comenzó a devorar los alimentos con veracidad, descuidando livianamente sus buenos modales. Después de sentir una mirada fija sobre ella, giró la cabeza para encontrarse con el dueño de aquellos ojos acusadores. Avergonzada por su comportamiento, se enderezó y limpió con delicadeza bajo el labio inferior, que se encontraba invadido por granitos de arroz. Jaken, desde el otro lado de la mesa, le indicó discretamente que limpiara también su mejilla.

—Disculpe—le dijo ella al Daiyoukai al terminar con la servilleta de tela. Como no obtuvo respuesta, continuó alimentándose, esta vez mucho más despacio y con mayor educación. El hombre devolvió los ojos a su plato y no volvió a dirigirse a ella. Ah, de nuevo con la actitud fría. No es que tuviera muchas otras diferentes, pero a veces le incomodaba que fuera tan serio. No. No tenía importancia. Ya se había dicho mil veces que él siempre había sido así y siempre lo sería, y que nadie, ni siquiera ella, podría cambiarlo. No debería sentirse incómoda en esa situación, dado a que ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada. Como si nada hubiese pasado, terminó con su abundante desayuno poco después, sintiéndose satisfecha y sonriendo para sí misma. Después de todo, tenía muchos motivos para ser feliz.

Jaken observó a la _pareja_ desde su posición, sintiendo que en cualquier momento podría darle un infarto. Tal parecía que ambos se encontraban muy cómodos con la presencia del otro. Bueno, Rin siempre se mostraba demasiado feliz, tanto que parecía irreal. Y el Lord… él era un caso especial. Lo notaba calmado, quizás demasiado calmado y podía notar como aumentaba su tiempo con la chica. Y cuando no estaba con ella, la vigilaba desde otro lugar, cuidando cada uno de sus movimientos, como si se tratase de un perro de caza que vigila una liebre en su escondite. Eso lo asustaba de sobre manera. Llevaba mucho tiempo acompañándolo en sus viajes y batallas, y podía decir que lo conocía bastante bien, pero verlo así era realmente perturbador. Sacudió la cabeza, queriendo alejar extraños pensamientos que le calaban los huesos. Notó como Rin miraba al Daiyoukai furtivamente, con esa típica cara de niñita enamorada, lo único que le faltaba era soltar risitas risueñas. No, espera. Sí, ahí estaban las risitas risueñas. El pequeño youkai se sintió increíblemente incómodo dentro de una atmósfera a la que no pertenecía. Porque para ser realistas, el romanticismo y sus ramas definitivamente no eran su campo. Se levantó del almohadón en el que se sentaba, captando la atención de la menor.

—Discúlpeme, Sesshomaru-sama, pero ya he terminado—le dijo—, ¿puedo retirarme?

El aludido lo evaluó con la mirada, frunciendo muy levemente el entrecejo. Jaken volvió a sentir como las gotas de sudor frío recorrían su calva cabeza.

—Retírate.

—Gracias, Milord—hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la salida, esquivando la mirada inquisidora de Rin.

—¿Jaken-sama, se encuentra bien?

—Sí, sí, estoy bien. Sólo recordé que tenía un asunto pendiente, es todo—mintió mientras abría la puerta. Como la chica no parecía demasiado convencida, le dedicó una fingida mueca de enfado, recuperando su aire gruñón. Ella rió por lo bajo, despidiéndose de él con un ademán de la mano. El cerrar de la puerta corrediza produjo un eco sordo que resonó fantasmalmente en el recinto silencioso.

En algún momento del mutismo, Rin se dio a la tarea de especular en lo que había estado planeando desde hace algunas semanas, dándose cuenta al mismo tiempo que si las posibilidades de conseguirlo no eran nulas, eran de una a mil millones. Se preguntó a sí misma también si Jaken-sama había salido antes de lo acostumbrado para darles un momento a solas. _Como si no los tuviésemos_, razonó algo penosa.

Sin importar cuanto lo intentase, simplemente no podía dejar de dedicarle al demonio varias miradas fugaces, tratando de acertar aunque sea vagamente en lo que pudiera estar pasando por su cabeza. Pero sus expresiones eran tan indiferentes que jamás lo conseguía. Era verdad, ¿en que podría estar pensando una persona como él? ¿En su pasado? ¿Su padre? ¿Sus obligaciones? ¿En… ella? No, no, no, ya tenía demasiadas cosas de las que ocuparse como para estar perdiendo el tiempo pensando en ella. A demás, nunca daba esa impresión, era completamente imposible que sus pensamientos se centraran en la chica, como si estuviera _enamorado_. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Esa palabra jamás se debía usar en referencia a él. Comprimió una mueca para quitarse las ideas similares de la mente.

Miró nuevamente al hombre, quién se encontraba leyendo un pergamino –en cuya existencia no había reparado en ningún momento hasta ese entonces- con aire ausente, como si realmente no le importara. Rin abrió la boca con el impulso de decir algo, pero la cerró en seguida, optando por quedarse callada, ya que era muy probable que dijera algo inapropiado que la dejara en ridículo. No notó cuando una corta mirada se posó en ella, que se encontraba examinando fingidamente la larga mesa de madera. Los ojos castaños volvieron a fijarse en el Lord, al sentir la presión de las irises doradas sobre su nuca. No, nada. Habrá sido su imaginación.

Como no se encontraba haciendo nada en particular, y a expensas de no verse demasiado ida de sí misma, tomó la tacita de porcelana que descansaba al lado de su cuenco desocupado. _Diablos, está vacía_, pensó molesta cuando la llevó a sus labios. Al no querer perder las apariencias, fingió automáticamente que tomaba el líquido inexistente del recipiente. Esperando haber dado una actuación convincente, dejó la taza en su lugar, pidiendo no haber sido demasiado obvia. ¡Ahg, que tonta era! Siempre se ahogaba en un vaso de agua para nada. ¿Qué podría importarle al mononoke que ella hubiera fingido tomar de una taza vacía? Por más boba que ella se pudiera ver, eso a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, por todos los Dioses. Debía empezar a relajarse más estando cerca de él, después de todo no iba a comerla. _Bien, nuevo plan de acción_, dijo su vocecita interna con tono autoritario, _no perder la compostura, no tartamudear, no actuar como una excéntrica por cada pequeño detalle, no…_

—¿Existe algo que quieras decirme? —preguntó el Lord de repente, haciendo que la chica casi pegara un brinco. _Ahí va el plan de acción._

Lo miró de frente, controlando la respiración agitada por el susto. La examinaba de manera inquisidora, como si quisiera sonsacarle algo. Reparó nuevamente en la proposición que quería hacerle desde hace un tiempo, y pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta. Pero para ser sincera, le daba algo de pavor preguntarle semejante cosa.

—Sí…, hay algo que me gustaría pedirle—dijo, siendo traicionada por su nerviosismo. Su conciencia le refunfuñó desde algún lugar de la cabeza—. Es… yo… q-quisiera que…—la voz se fue apagando de su garganta hasta hacerse un delgado hilito de sonido. ¡Diablos! ¡Siempre era lo mismo! ¿Por qué demonios no podía hablarle de manera natural sin que sus estúpidos nervios se interpusieran? Su conciencia volvió a gruñirle, repitiéndole lo tonta que era. Aunque existía otra cosa que la frenaba. ¿Cómo comenzaría? Porque aquello que quería pedirle no era algo nada fácil de conseguir, y la mejor manera de lograrlo era entrando con sutileza. Pero su mente estaba en blanco, concentrándose únicamente en la idea principal.

—Te escucho, Rin—recalcó algo impaciente el hombre. Ella respiró profundamente, antes de ponerse en marcha.

—Verá, me gustaría… poder salir del palacio—el otro alzó la ceja ligeramente—. Yo… no soy muy feliz estando tanto tiempo aquí… no me refiero a que me desagrade, pero extraño mucho el poder salir y caminar por los bosques—le dijo, conteniendo un sonrojo al bajar la mirada incómoda a su plato—. Por eso, me gustaría pedirle su permiso para salir al exterior algunos días.

—No.

Alzó la mirada y se fijó en él con una mueca.

—Pero…

—He dicho que no. Es invierno, el clima te matará. A los dos.

—¡Pero no estaría sola! —alzó la voz y frunció el entrecejo—. Usted… usted me acompañaría, con Jaken-sama y Ah-Un, como… antes de esto—señaló su vientre crecido—. Además, sé cuidarme sola bastante bien. Dentro de poco tiempo no podré caminar largas distancias, así que me gustaría aprovechar antes de que se me sea imposible. Y nunca haría ninguna imprudencia que pueda atentar con mi vida o la del pequeño—alzó la barbilla, ofendida.

—El solo hecho de querer abandonar el palacio en invierno es una imprudencia—recalcó él, afilando los ojos.

—No sería por mucho. De todas formas, aún falta un poco más de tiempo para que comience a nevar. No creo exponerme a ningún peligro si usted me acompaña.

—¿Qué te hace suponer que lo haré?

—Que se lo estoy pidiendo. Por favor, extraño mucho poder salir, me frustra estar encerrada todo el tiempo, Milord—le dijo, queriendo controlar su enfado, bajando la cabeza para no mirarlo.

—¿Por qué?

Ella se quedó pensativa por un par de segundos, aún sin atreverse a alzar la vista hacia él.

—¿Qué sentiría usted en mi lugar? —le preguntó retóricamente, disminuyendo considerablemente el tono de su voz.

Esta vez fue el turno del hombre para guardar silencio ante la pregunta dolida de la chica. Rin alzó el rostro entristecido hacia él, esperando su objeción.

—La respuesta es no.

La mueca de la muchacha se alargó al escucharlo, más luego se contrajo de nuevo, dando a entender que se encontraba molesta. No se rendiría sin dar pelea, no señor. Un brillo suspicaz se dejó ver en sus ojos, cuando encontró la perfecta manera de contraatacar.

—¿Está molesto por lo de esta mañana? —se alzó, olvidando por completo su vergüenza. Sesshomaru frunció el entrecejo.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver—siseó realmente enojado. Rin abrió la boca para seguir discutiendo, pero rápidamente se lo impidió—. No permitiré que expongas tu vida de esa manera. ¿Acaso no te importa lo que pueda sucederle al cachorro si lo haces? —le dijo tajante.

Ella cambió su semblante rápidamente a uno más suave y alicaído. Su vista se posó lánguidamente sobre su vientre de cinco meses, pensando seriamente en las palabras que había escuchado. Lo que pudiera sucederle… su lado de raciocinio se vio herido gracias a esa pregunta específica. Tenía razón, hacía frío, algo podía llegar a ocurrirle al bebé si abandonaba la seguridad y calor del palacio a principios de invierno. Después de todo, ella aún era algo sensible con respecto a la seguridad de su pequeño. Un pero la hizo dar un buen giro de ciento ochenta grados. Sí, le preocupaba la seguridad del niño, más que la suya propia, pero ella no era ninguna niñita idiota que no razonaba antes de actuar. Nunca dejaría que algo los dañase, a ninguno de los dos, de ninguna manera. Había sobrevivido fácilmente a varios inviernos, de inicio a fin, y nunca se le había hecho demasiado difícil. A demás, por unos cuantos días, ¿Qué podría pasar? No tenía planeado alejarse demasiado del terreno de la fortaleza, e iría correctamente abrigada y protegida. Él la protegería en todo momento, lo sabía, por eso no sentía miedo alguno ni por ella ni por su hijo. Sesshomaru-sama estaría con ella en todo instante, cuidándola y resguardándola, ¿o no? Siempre… siempre lo hacía.

Sabía que era una gran idiotez exponerse al frío del clima estando en ese estado, pero realmente sentía que lo necesitaba. Su cuerpo y espíritu se lo pedían a gritos cada vez que admiraba las extensiones del bosque desde su ventana, como si un gran manto de colores verdes y marrones –por el clima, claro- se desplegaran en el suelo cual alfombra frondosa. Cuánto añoraba sentir aquella tierra bajo sus pies, oler su característico aroma a… hojas, madera, humedad, naturaleza. Eso era a lo que ella pertenecía, a la naturaleza, la libertad y las aventuras, no a estar literalmente oculta del resto del mundo tras unas paredes de piedra y papel. Sí, a veces también creía que exageraba un poco, pero no tenía nada de malo.

No, claro que no. ¿Y si eso era otro simple antojo causado por el embarazo? Porque su creciente instinto maternal no había conseguido aplacar ni un poco las ansias de volver a recorrer los densos bosques. ¿Qué mal podría hacerle cumplir su sueño, al menos por un momento? Como había dicho antes, no tenía pensado cometer alguna estupidez que pudiera causar ningún daño, y si iba con el Lord –lo cual era un ciento por ciento seguro-, estaba completamente convencida de que nada nunca podría pasarles.

Lo miró directamente a los ojos, sin temor ni enojo alguno contenido en ellos. Esperó un poco antes de dar su respuesta, evaluando mentalmente si las palabras seleccionadas eran las correctas. Ahg, ¿importaba eso realmente? No, maldición, era mejor dar una respuesta sin prestarle atención a cada minúsculo detalle. Lo único que contaba era hacerle notar lo que realmente sentía bajo esas circunstancias. Desvió la mirada un momento, dando una respiración profunda y apaciguada.

—Sé… que pueden haber riesgos, no lo niego. Y si le soy sincera, el pequeño es lo más importante en mi vida, nunca lo sometería a nada que pudiera lastimarlo. Pero… de verdad, lo necesito. Extraño con toda mi alma estar en el exterior, a donde pertenezco. Sin importar cuán lujoso y cómodo sea este sitio, siempre siento como si no perteneciera a esta clase de ambiente. Realmente, los únicos motivos por los que me agrada este lugar son los niños, Nitori y… usted—un sonrojo tenue cubrió sus blancas mejillas—. Otra de las razones por las que abrazo la idea de un pequeño viaje es… bueno… poder sentirme como antes, con respecto a usted, Milord. Echo mucho de menos nuestros viajes, cuando sólo éramos usted, Jaken, Ah-Un y yo, en aquellos momentos me sentía tan… no lo sé, libre, viva… sentía que al fin había encontrado mi lugar. Por eso, Sesshomaru-sama, no sabe cuando deseo repetirlo al menos una vez más, antes de que se me sea imposible. Sé que es un capricho ridículo, pero… es lo único que de verdad anhelo.

Al terminar de dar sus explicaciones, se sumió en el más profundo de los silencios, esquivando los irises dorados, posando los suyos propios, al igual que sus manos, sobre su crecido abdomen. Tuvieron que pasar al menos quince minutos, o una cifra muy cercana, para que el Lord decidiera dar a conocer su veredicto.

—¿Eres consciente de lo que estás pidiendo no es más que un antojo inmaduro?

—Sí.

—¿Te das cuenta de que es una completa imprudencia de tu parte el exponerte a ti y al cachorro de esa manera?

—Sí—admitió cabizbaja. El Lord giró la cabeza con disgusto, reprimiendo un gruñido de desagrado. De nuevo la habitación se sumió en un silencio tan tenso que parecía poder cortarse con un simple cuchillo sin filo. Rin suspiró mudamente, sabiendo de antemano que obtendría una respuesta negativa.

—Tres días—dijo el mononoke. Ella alzó la cabeza, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Solamente tres días. Si llegas a desobedecer alguna orden, por más leve que sea, no volverás a pisar el exterior por años, ¿queda claro?

Los ojos de la chica duplicaron su tamaño original, formando en su rostro una mueca del más puro asombro. Lentamente aquella boca con la quijada descuadrada se fue amoldando para contener una sonrisa entusiasta.

—¿Lo dice en serio? ¿De verdad sí puedo?

Como única respuesta recibió un frío esquivar de su mirada, girando el rostro. Se notaba molesto. Eso significaba que tenía su consentimiento para salir del castillo por primera vez desde hace al menos unos siete u ocho meses. En su cuerpo no cabía tanta emoción, sentía que iba a explotar. Se acercó emocionada al demonio y lo abrazó por el cuello, agradeciéndole un montón de veces al oído. No recibió respuesta del gesto, pero tampoco rechazo. Eso definitivamente era algo bueno. Rin se dio cuenta entonces de lo mucho que se había ablandado el Lord, porque el haberle concedido semejante petición unos cuantos meses atrás no hubiera sido ni remotamente posible. Como última muestra de agradecimiento, besó tiernamente sus labios al romper el abrazo. Fue un beso fugaz y algo torpe, pero no por eso menos sincero. Una tierna sonrisa adornó el rostro de la jovencita al momento de separarse, totalmente convencida de que el amor que le tenía a aquel hombre no tenía límite alguno.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

I'm back, baby! xD pero solo por hoy.

A ver, ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Muy cursi, ¿verdad? Aunque creo que Rin se lo tiene bien merecido. Un poquito de paz después de tooodo lo que ha pasado la pobre xD

En fin… hoy no me siento con muchas ganas de hablar -_- tengo severos problemas de sueño y esta fue la tercera noche en la que no pude dormir más de dos horas seguidas sin despertarme. Mis amigos dicen que es el estrés, así que mejor me pongo a adelantar mis deberes, a ver si consigo ganarme un par de horitas de sueño más, que vaya que las necesito.

¡Hoy si contestaré reviews! Se lo debo a mis lectoras fieles : )

**Myri**: ¡Waa! ¡Qué puntual! ¿En serio me has extrañado? *0* ¡y yo a ti! ¿No te pareció cursi el capi catorce? Qué raro… bueno, este sí lo es xD Ahora vamos notando más que Sesshi es un amor de los que hay pocos (ya me gustaría a mí uno así… y a todas xD) la quiere tanto que lucho contra sus instintos fríos y de "no-me-importa-nada" para concederle a Rin-chan unos días de viaje. Ains, que tipo más genial ¿Dónde los venderán? Lol. Bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado este capi y vuelvas a dejarme esos reviews tuyos que tanto me gustan.  
**Aire**: ¿De verdad acerté con la reacción de Sessh? ¡Anda, que bien! xD siempre he creído que lo altero demasiado. Como en este capi, en mi opinión quedó irreconocible o.o Lo de la electricidad… bueno, es que nos la cortan cada cierto tiempo, para regalársela a otros países mientras que nosotros… (mejor no me pongo con esto, que soy muy política) Puff… gracias por tus halagos y buenos comentarios, espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capi.  
**Emihiromi**: Me he dado de cuenta leyendo tu review. No te gustó el capítulo u.u jaja, mentira xD Sessho se ve tan lindo enamorado, ¿verdad? Dan ganas de comérselo *0* Que suerte tiene Rin ¬¬ Después de este capi espero que sigas amando al tipo xD su hijo le ha cortado la nota xDDDD como disfruté escribir eso (6) soy mala, lo sé. Pero ahora te das cuenta de que el hombre va entendiendo un poco más la mentalidad humana y hace lo que puede *cof cof* para que ella sea feliz. Si no la ama, me pego un tiro. ¡Gracias por todo tu apoyo!  
**Wendolyne**: Gracias n.n espero que este también te haya gustado mucho.  
**Besshidvampire:** ¡waaa! ¡Gracias! La verdad yo también odio cuando transforman de un día para otro a Sesshomaru, me quitan la ilusión del fic que estoy leyendo en seguida. Me alegra saber que muchos consideran que yo lo estoy haciendo bien. Espero que la cursilería de este capi te haya saciado las ganas de besos y abrazos xD  
**Nina feliz: **Oh, gracias. Es verdad que es encantador *0* Fanfic de buena calidad… genial (h) jojo xD Wo, ¿soy una inspiración para ti? Vaya, eso no lo vi venir. Pero me halagas, en serio. Y no te preocupes, que estoy segura de que si realmente te gusta escribir, tus historias serán geniales, ¡Ánimo!  
**Lápiz:** Joder, me has causado un montón de contusiones por los libros T_T Creí que me querías… *música dramática de novela* xD joder, y encima me amenazas de muerte… *camina un par de metros lejos de lápiz* ejem. Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo, es verdad, ahora conocemos un poco más a Sessho y todo lo que hay debajo de esa armadura tan inmutable. Espero que este capi también te haya agradado, a pesar de toda la cursilería xD  
**Marucha Castle**: Si, *censurado* presidente de la *censurado* de su madre. Ahg, no me quiero amargar pensando en el orangután ese, con todas las leyes absurdas que ha puesto me dan ganas de tomar el primer vuelo a caracas y tirar una bomba en Miraflores. Cabrón, como lo odio _ *politic state: off* Wiii me agrada ver que causo tantas emociones en las lectoras (h) me hace sentir… poderosa. xDDD *menos mal que no tengo una death note* lol. Oh, sí, digamos que está casada. Es que es una unión extraña, hasta a mi me cuesta clasificarla. Lástima que Sessh sea como es, sino le hubiera organizado boda xD Por cierto, el bebé es niño. Creo que lo había dicho antes o.o En fin… ¡gracias por comentar! : D  
**Eiko**: Jajajaja anda, vete a hacer la tarea, no sigas mi ejemplo xD No, no, será varoncito. Luego le tocará una niña y ya veremos cómo se comporta *cof cof super dulce, cof cof* pero ya no te daré más spoilers. ¡Gracias por animarte a dejar un comentario!  
**Rei sama**: ¡No te desmayes! D: ¡resiste! ¿Cómo me dejarás reviews largotes si te desmayas? No te culpo, Sesshomaru no es sexy. Es MUY sexy. xD Lastima que sea tan seco u.u pero sólo tiene las mejores intenciones con Rin, a pesar de todo. Jajajaja que risa tu review, ya te imagino en frente de cada uno diciéndoles sus cosas en la cara, luego aparece Sesshomaru con su cara de "o-te-callas-o-te-mato" ¡lol! Te agradezco mucho el súper review, me animas mucho a continuar. Espero que este capi también lo hayas disculpado.  
**Karonchan:** Descuida, ya sabes que aprecio tus comentarios, aún si vienen una vez cada tantos capis. Bueno… no sé si sea una montaña de emociones, pero ya sabemos que al menos las tiene xD para variar ¬¬ Para Mao me inspiré en mis vecinas xDDD muy buena gente y todo, pero cotillas hasta el fin xD Pero tienes razón, la sarta de preguntas fue por el asombro que da ver al Lord del Oeste con una humana. La comprendo, yo también tendría la cara de wtf?! xD ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!  
**Mantequilla:** ¡Gracias, linda! Me alegra saber que no estoy fabricando oocs ni nada por el estilo... hasta ahora. Gracias por toda tu comprensión con respecto a la uni, y tienes razón, los estudios son prioridad. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.  
**María:** Aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste (: ¡Gracias por tu review!  
**Verónica:** ¡Gracias! Descuida, aquí está el numero quince, perdona que me haya demorado u.u ¡Disfrútalo!  
**Joeslie:** D: ¡pero no te mueras esperando el fic! Por lo de la electricidad… cortes programados, para regalar los servicios que los venezolanos nos partimos por conseguir a otros países *lo siento, soy muy política* Porque estamos ahora con temporada de lluvias y nada que se va. Al menos, ya sería el colmo. Me agrandan mucho tus comentarios, pareces crítica profesional xD me haces sentir bastante bien (h) Y espero que no me odies por haber demorado tanto con este capi u.u ¡Pero igual espero que lo hayas disfrutado!  
**Alexandra.F:** *Weee una nueva fan ewe* xD Jajaja, te supiste poner en la piel del personaje, ¿verdad? Me alegra, en realidad eso es lo que más ansío, ser así buena como para hacerlas saltar de los nervios. ¿Te complací con este capi también? Lo hice muy dulce como compensación de haber tardado tanto xD ¡Una caraqueña! ¡Anda! Soy de Maturín. Bueno, vivo aquí, pero nací en Caracas. Oye, ya que estás ahí, ¿me haces un favor? Ve a Miraflores y tira una bomba (6) es mi sueño frustrado xD  
**Ritagatita:** ¡Volviste! Weee que bien, ya te extrañaba. Si, están casados a fin de cuentas, pero recuerda que Rin es una niña muy tímida todavía, pero ya pronto se le irá quitando. ¿Quieres que nazca ya el bebé? ¡Yo también! Me he encariñado con la criatura y eso que yo la inventé. Será un niño, por cierto. Y tranquila, cada vez falta menos para que lo conozcamos. ¡Gracias por tu comentario y qué bueno que estés de vuelta! *y descuida, su segundo cachorro será una niña ;) pero para eso todavía falta mucho*  
**Guardiana Azul: **Hey, gracias. Aquí está el quince, ¿te gustó? :D  
**Sheritas-chan**: Sesshi es todo un amor, ¿cierto? Y la trata como a una igual *al fin ¬¬* espero que te haya gustado este capi.  
**Meru_chan:** ¡Tranquila que ya llegué! ¡Gracias por tu comentario!  
**AStephanie: **¡Perdona la tardanza, aquí está el quince! ¿Valió la pena la espera? :)

¡Listo! Arf, que cansancio. ¡Gracias a todas por comentar y seguirme tan fielmente! Las quiero, son mi motivación (: Por cierto, estoy buscando nombres para el bebé, ¿alguien me puede ayudar? Tengo algunas ideas, pero son bastante malas u.u Será un varoncito, por si no lo habían leído por ahí. Aprecio cualquier clase de ayuda, y por favor, ¡que tenga buen significado!

¡Chao, niñas, hasta la próxima!


	16. Temor

**Field of Fireflies  
**Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**16.** Temor

—No puedo creer que te haya dado permiso—repitió nuevamente Nitori, caminando con ella por un pasillo del primer piso. Rin sólo se encogió de hombros, aún sonriente—. Es que no es posible, tengo que estar en otra dimensión o algo así.

—Han pasado cuatro días desde que me otorgó su consentimiento, ¿Y aún no lo crees?

La nodriza negó con la cabeza un par de veces, fuera de sí.

—No. En absoluto.

—Deberías, porque estoy a punto de partir con él—rió por lo bajo la menor, como quien hace una travesura. Nitori hizo una mueca de descontento. No estaba nada feliz por aquella alocada idea de su pequeña. ¡Es que era una locura! ¿Cómo se le ocurría salir del castillo en pleno invierno estando en estado de embarazo? La youkai se consideraba a sí misma como una persona positiva, que siempre miraba la buena cara de las cosas; pero por más que lo intentara, no distinguía nada bueno de aquella salida, sólo la felicidad de Rin. Sí, sería feliz, pensó apesadumbrada, pero tenía que considerar la salud del niño en su interior, por todos los dioses. A pesar de querer convencerse para sus adentros, algo le aseguraba constantemente que algo malo sucedería con la muchacha y con el bebé. Cada vez que lo pensaba, una punzada muy fuerte azotaba su corazón, llenándola de angustia. Con el palpitar en la boca del estómago, miró furtivamente a quien estaba a su lado, ajena de su intensa inquietud. El ver la sonrisa radiante de Rin sólo lograba helarle la sangre.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Rin? No me parece una buena idea…

—Nitori, ya te lo he dicho—la chica se detuvo y paró a su frente, apretando sus manos entre las suyas y brindándole una sonrisa que denotaba confianza y tranquilidad, cosa que solo consiguió perturbar más a la nana—. Es algo que necesito hacer. A demás, él siempre estará conmigo, no permitirá que me suceda nada. Ya sabes como es.

—Lo sé, claro, por eso me sorprende. Solo espero que no ocurra ningún inconveniente en el camino, eso es lo que me preocupa. El clima, los demonios…

—No pasará nada. Me cuidaré, te lo prometo. Y ante cualquier indicio de peligro, estaremos de vuelta.

Otra mueca de contrariedad se adueñó de las facciones de la nodriza. Apenas Rin le había dicho la noticia, se había negado rotundamente, enumerándole la cantidad de riesgos que pudieran importunarla. Le había dicho explícitamente que era una locura querer salir de la protección del palacio en esa época tan difícil e inclusive la amenazó con que la criatura podría morir o sufrir algún daño a largo plazo si se sometía a semejante situación. Jaken también se había opuesto firmemente, al igual que Takashi y Chiyo. Todos concordaban completamente con la nana y el Lord en decir que era una imprudencia muy seria por parte de la niña, alegando que era muy desconsiderada por su parte, al no poner las necesidades del bebé primero. Rin, dolida, les había explicado largamente sus buenas razones, diciendo que tampoco era demasiado sano para ninguno de los dos permanecer encerrada, y que nunca se sometería a algo que pudiera lastimarlos. Era una necesidad superior a ella, realmente sentía que debía cumplirla para sentirse tranquila. Una última vez, para luego permanecer aprisionada hasta que el pequeño fuera lo suficientemente grande como para no necesitarla demasiado, lo cual tomaría años. Igualmente contrariados que antes, los otros fueron capaces de comprender como se sentía, ablandándose un poco al mismo tiempo. Rin también tenía razón, permanecer entre las paredes no podría ser demasiado sano, especialmente si ella se encontraba infeliz. Pero aún así, un pinchazo de remordimiento los atacaba cada vez que pensaban en las altas probabilidades que existían de que algo malo pudiese pasar.

La nana suspiró resignada. Bueno, si el Daiyoukai le había dado su permiso significaba que no lo consideraba demasiado peligroso. Eso sí, no dudaba que sus condiciones serían estrictas y quizás algo injustas, pero no por eso menos justificadas. Sea como sea que se comporte él, Rin estaría feliz, porque estaría a su lado, como en los viejos tiempos y eso era más que suficiente para ella.

Llegaron hasta la gran puerta principal, colmada de guardias en sus armaduras intimidantes. Al salir las miraron con un aire tan hostil que daba la impresión de que querían partirlas con los ojos. Si se lo piensa desde sus perspectivas, dejar salir a la mujer de su _Daimio_ era una contradicción a las normas que habían recibido anteriormente. Para ellos, esa situación era hasta cierto punto muy tensa, ya que les parecía, al igual que a todos, que era una pésima idea someter a una humana embarazada a un viaje en invierno. No solo porque desobedecían órdenes, sino porque también a veces se veían algo atacados por sus lados morales, y les daba un tanto de miedo con respecto a ella y al cachorro. Pero en fin, la palabra del Amo del Castillo era definitiva, seguramente sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Al encontrarse finalmente en el exterior, una ráfaga de aire frío las recibió, revolviendo sus cabellos. Para Rin era la perfecta bienvenida, aquella corriente le pudo regalar el más puro aroma de los árboles y bosques, aquel que tanto adoraba. Para Nitori sólo significaba otro ataque de impotencia al no poder impedir el viaje.

—Recuerda que si llega alguna respuesta de Kagome-sama, le tendrás que responder—le dijo Rin bajito, sin poder quitar la entusiasta sonrisa de su rostro. Hablaba de la carta que le había enviado a la sacerdotisa justo el día siguiente de haber conseguido el permiso, adjunta con la otra que había escrito la noche anterior. Le había explicado de manera simple lo que había sucedido aquel día, sin olvidarse de colocar suficientes "Me protegerá", "Estaremos bien" y "No se preocupen". Aunque claro, estaba segura que aquello sería lo primero que no harían. Indudablemente el hanyou explotaría de ira al leerla y su mujer estaría al borde del colapso nervioso. Pero Rin sabía que no tenían porque estar así, después de todo, estaba totalmente segura y confiada con respecto a esa pequeña excursión. _Estando con Sesshomaru-sama nada podría salir mal_, se aseguraba.

—Sí, lo sé—contestó la otra algo distraída—. Ahora, si me permites, te cargaré para bajar las escaleras. No quiero enfrentarme a la ira de Sesshomaru-sama si te ve bajándolas sola.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Puedo hacerlo, no…

—No. Lo siento, pero ya te estoy dejando ir, no me quites la satisfacción de sentirte a salvo.

La chica refunfuñó infantilmente como muestra de aceptación. Sin más, la fuerte youkai la cargó en sus brazos con delicadeza para luego comenzar el descenso de las largas y empinadas escaleras de piedra. En la parte de abajo, se encontraban listos el mononoke –con una cara excesivamente seria y enojada, ni siquiera la estaba mirando en ese momento-, Jaken, con el ceño muy fundido y Ah-Un, igual que siempre a su parecer, con un par de alforjas atadas firmemente a la silla de montar, con cosas que supuso que serían para ella.

Una vez que acabaron los escalones, Rin estuvo a punto de luchar para liberarse del agarre de su nodriza, quien se negaba a dejarla ir. Para ella, seguía siendo una muy mala idea. No podía creer de lo caprichosa –cómo le dolía usar esa palabra- que era la chica al querer exponerse de esa manera. Lamentablemente, la palabra del Daiyoukai era concluyente, y sus opiniones no podrían cambiar la situación. Sintiendo como una marea de nervios sacudía su corazón, la dejó ir con él. Rin parecía tan feliz… pero eso no le quitaba el mal presentimiento de que algo podía salir mal.

La entusiasta muchacha se apresuró a ir al lado del alto demonio, dedicándole al llegar una bonita sonrisa. La única respuesta que recibió fue unos enfurecidos ojos afilados que la miraban con reprobación, cosa que a ella no le importó mucho, puesto a que nada podría arruinar su enorme júbilo por salir del castillo. Jaken la miró de la misma manera, expresándole de esa forma su total desacuerdo.

—Monta en Ah-Un —le indicó el hombre fríamente. Ella torció la cabeza.

—La verdad prefiero…

—No me interesa lo que prefieras—la cortó rudamente—. Irás en Ah-Un en cada momento, y si llegas a desobedecer, te encerraré en tu habitación, sin importar que lo hayas hecho por accidente—Rin quiso decir algo, pero como ya era su costumbre en circunstancias como aquella, se vio interrumpida—. Dormirás al inicio del crepúsculo, y si no tienes sueño, dormirás igual. Comerás sólo lo que yo considere apropiado, nada de querer internarte en el bosque a buscar algo, ni lo pienses porque sabes las consecuencias. Cumplirás cada orden que te dé en el momento, sin contestar; si digo que corras, correrás, si digo que guardes silencio, te callarás; y si digo no, es no. ¿Te quedó claro?

—En realidad…

—¿Te quedó claro? —repitió impaciente. Ella asintió una sola vez, sin desviar la mirada.

—Sí.

—Bien, ahora sube a Ah-Un. Nodriza—le dijo a Nitori, la cual se sobresaltó al pie de las escaleras—, ayúdala.

—Sí, Sesshomaru-sama—la mujer apuró el paso hasta Rin y el dragón, quienes la miraban expectantes y curiosos. Sin esfuerzo alguno, alzó a la muchacha desde la cintura, cuidando no presionar el vientre ni lastimarla, para depositarla suavemente en la bestia que la esperaba agachada. Como no podía abrir mucho las piernas a causa del grueso kimono, tuvo que conformarse con sentarse de lado, como si se tratase de una dama elegante. Al estar todo listo, la youkai le dio un vistazo rápido, cerciorándose de que nada le faltase. Los tabi bien colocados antes de las sandalias le protegerían los pies del frío, la prenda interior a la de su kimono que era de una lana muy resistente la ayudaría a mantener el calor, el kimono en sí que era de algodón grueso también evitaría a toda cosa que el calor de su cuerpo se escapase. Rodeándole la espalda y sujeta por la cara interna de los codos, se mantenía una especie de bufanda de piel de conejo, que le serviría de mucha ayuda para proteger su cuello de las heladas ráfagas de aire. Para Nitori, aquello no era suficiente. Tragó amargamente cuando fue el momento de despedirse de su ilusionada niña con un abrazo y algunas palabras preocupadas.

—Te prometo que todo estará bien, Nitori—le aseguró dulcemente—. Por favor, no te angusties, nos veremos en dos días más, ¿de acuerdo?

La nana asintió sintiendo las inevitables ganas de llorar por causa del desasosiego.

—De acuerdo. Te estaremos esperando, Rin. Cuídate mucho, ¿sí? Y no lo desobedezcas—le recomendó, señalando con la cabeza al mononoke.

—No lo haré—sonrió conciliadoramente—. ¡Hasta pronto, Nitori-chan! —dijo en tono alto, dado a que el dragón había iniciado ya la marcha, guiado por un disgustado demonio sapo.

—¡Adiós, Rin-chan! —se despidió con la mano, sintiendo una muy fuerte opresión en el pecho—. Rezaré por ti—murmuró para sí misma al mismo tiempo que el distinguido grupo se internaba en el oscuro bosque, desapareciendo entre sus profundidades.

…

Varias horas habían pasado desde que el castillo había salido de su campo de visión. ¡Ah, que feliz era! ¿Podría su sonrisa aumentar de tamaño? No, sería imposible. No había abierto la boca en casi todo el trayecto, sabiendo que para los ánimos del mononoke y de su lacayo no sería lo más recomendable. Aunque francamente no le molestaba en lo absoluto guardar silencio. Sentía que el tranquilo ambiente –al menos para ella- se conservaría mejor si lo hacía. Quería disfrutar cada minuto del viaje, sabiendo que no podría repetirlo por un largo tiempo. Miraba con curiosidad todo cuanto la rodeaba, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Todo era tan hermoso… casi había olvidado lo bonito que era el bosque y todas sus plantas y animales; era como de cuento de hadas. Y más porque estaba con su Lord, sin importar que no le dirigiera la palabra. Gracias a él, todo aquello le parecía tan mágico y especial. Acarició cuidadosamente su vientre, que bajo tantas capas de ropas gruesas parecía mucho más grande, esperando que aquel sentimiento tan reconfortante pudiera ser sentido por el pequeñín de su interior. Un profundo palpitar se produjo en su pecho cuando noto que no podría ser más feliz. Era tan perfecto… casi sentía ganas de llorar, por más ridículo que fuese. Las hormonas de su embarazo le hacían muchas jugarretas pesadas últimamente, sensibilizándola o enfadándola en el momento menos oportuno.

Miró nuevamente al Lord que caminaba delante del grupo, sin poder evitar contener una sonrisa. Se había equivocado con respecto a él. Sí la quería… y mucho, o eso era lo que parecía, ya que se dejaba influenciar más rápido por sus necesidades, y eso marcaba toda una revolución para él. Mordió su labio levemente, enternecida, al mismo tiempo que su corazón le regalaba otro de esos palpitares tan profundos y cálidos.

Otras horas pasaron con extrema velocidad para ella, pero aún así, el sol no daba indicios de desaparecer, no todavía. Extrañamente, la chica se sentía agotada y no lo entendía. No había hecho prácticamente nada en todo el día, sólo sentarse en el lomo de Ah-Un, intercambiar unas palabras con el sapo –quién aún se encontraba bastante amargado como para ser agradable- y comer –o mejor dicho, devorar- la caja de almuerzo del día, que Chiyo le había preparado y guardado en las alforjas esa mañana. Hicieron una pequeña parada sólo para que la chica pudiera desmontar y alimentarse, el dragón y el pequeño demonio aprovecharon también para comer y tomar suficiente agua. El Lord se mantuvo algo distante y silencioso en todo momento, mirando vacíamente hacia algún punto muerto del bosque. Y ahora, Rin se encontraba de vuelta en la espalda del animal, quien mantenía un paso tranquilo, quizás algo apagado. Era como si temiese cometer algún movimiento brusco al caminar. Ella sabía de antemano que lo hacía por ella. Alargó la mano para rascar tras la oreja de Ah por un momento, para luego pasarse a la de Un, que recibieron la caricia con un bajo ronroneo que le arrancó una risita.

Un pequeño mareo invadió su cabeza cuando devolvió la mano a la montura. Diablos, odiaba los estúpidos mareos. Últimamente la molestaban de nuevo, originándole un dolor de cabeza y un sueño terribles. Y ese en particular parecía ser bastante insistente, dado que sus párpados amenazaban con cerrarse. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo podía tener sueño cuando no había hecho absolutamente nada? ¡Ni siquiera era de noche! Bueno, el cielo se estaba llenando de matices naranjas, pero aún era de día.

Su cuerpo entero pegó una cabeceada, asustándola de repente. Se aferró a la montura del animal para no estamparse contra el suelo. Muy bien, se estaba quedando dormida y no podía evitarlo. ¡Qué rabia! Apenas era el primer día, ¿y resistía tan poco? Por un instante deseó estar recostada en el inmenso futón de su recámara compartida, acurrucada cómodamente entre el colchón y el edredón. No, que va. Era mejor estar ahí, sobre Ah-Un caminando por el denso bosque, como si no fuera más que un viaje que hacía con el grupo cuando era pequeña. Otra cabeceada la hizo balancease peligrosamente sobre la silla. ¡Diablos! No podría resistir mucho tiempo si seguía así. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Le decía al Lord? ¡Ahg, como le costaba pensar claramente! Cada vez sentía como su mente se nublaba más y más, privándola de cualquier pensamiento razonable, aparte de repetirse varias veces el sueño que tenía. Su cuerpo comenzaba a oscilar, perdiendo el control. Se encontraba aún lo suficiente despierta para sentir como Ah-Un detenía súbitamente su marcha. Una voz aguda y áspera se dirigió a ella.

—¿Rin? ¿Te encuentras bien? —la voz del demonio sapo le sonaba muy lejana y apenas había logrado entenderla.

Como pudo y sintiendo la boca como si estuviese llena de algodón, le contestó.

—Tengo mucho sueño…

Toda la luz del ambiente se fue apagando lentamente hasta tornarse de color negro.

—¡Rin!

Lo último de lo que fue consciente fue de cómo una figura se interponía entre ella y el suelo, atrapándola con algo blando y cálido. Alzó la cansada vista hacia el rostro de aquel que la había salvado de un seguro encuentro contra el piso. Un par de ojos dorados le devolvieron la mirada, pero esta vez era diferente. La gruesa capa de hielo que los rodeaban se había derretido al menos un poco, ya que, a su parecer, las irises ambarinas tenían un pequeño, muy pequeño matiz de inquietud.

…

Se removió perezosamente del lugar en el que yacía, fuera el que fuera. Palpó el lecho con la mano, encontrándolo muy suave bajo su tacto. Una sola palabra cruzó por su mente: _Sesshomaru-sama_. Esa era su estola, no había ninguna duda. Abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrando todo a su alrededor sumido en la oscuridad. Enumeró mentalmente los sucesos hasta ese entonces, preguntándose si después de aquello seguían en el bosque. Un árbol cercano se lo confirmó, seguido con el penetrante olor a humedad y vegetación que se filtraba en su nariz. Bastó con un par de segundos para que comprendiera que era arropada con algo. Como estaba acostada sobre su costado, con la nuca pegada a la caja torácica, alargó la mano derecha hasta su hombro, atrayendo la prenda más hacia sí para poder verla. Su corazón casi da un vuelco cuando notó que era el haori de su Daiyoukai. Su rostro se sonrojó suavemente, al mismo tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa crecía en la comisura de sus labios. Instintivamente, movió la cabeza para poder mirar a su lado. Justo como había sospechado, el dueño de la improvisada manta estaba sentado a pocos centímetros de ella, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol que les daba su cobijo y la armadura vacía depositada al otro lado de su persona. La sonrisa se ensanchó, enternecida.

El Lord la observaba fijamente, con ahora un pequeño indicio de alivio. Parpadeó confundida ¿Se había preocupado por ella?

—Hola…—le dijo ella bajito, tratando de incorporarse.

—No te levantes—le ordenó en seguida, con un tono demasiado bajo como para tratarse de él. Como era de esperarse, Rin no tardó mucho en desobedecerlo y sentarse de la misma manera que él, recogiendo las piernas. Acomodó el haori sobre sus hombros para que no se cayera y así no perder su calor. El demonio apartó resignado sus ojos, ocasionándole a ella otra sonrisa —¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó él sin mirarla.

—Renovada —le contestó feliz—. Como si pudiera correr por todo el palacio. Descuide, no lo haré—aseguró al notar la dura mirada sobre ella—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Faltan dos horas para el amanecer—le dijo. Rin se horrorizó.

—¡No puede ser! ¿He dormido tanto? ¡Qué espanto! —comprimió una mueca. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, había estado durmiendo al menos unas once o doce horas seguidas. Sí, era exactamente un oso invernando.

—Continúa durmiendo hasta el alba—indicó el Lord, ecuánime.

—Claro que no, he dormido suficiente como para mantener las energías por varios días.

—Necesitas dormir—contestó tajante. La chica bajó la mirada, apenada.

—¿No puedo quedarme un rato… así, con usted? —un nuevo y traicionero rubor se apoderó de sus pómulos. El mononoke no le respondió en seguida, sino que tomó su tiempo necesario para hacerlo. Después de quizás un minuto o dos de silencio incómodo para ella, finalmente el hombre le contestó.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero no te levantes.

Rin asintió enérgicamente con una sonrisa risueña. El rubor se mantuvo firme en su cara por todo el tiempo que se tomó en decidir que sería lo próximo que haría.

Observó inquisidora el lugar en el que se encontraba, examinando con ojos curiosos cada figura con la que se topaba. Aún le costaba asimilar que todo aquello si estaba pasando realmente. Era más bien como un sueño, uno muy bonito del que no quisiera despertar. Su mente recordó fugazmente aquella fantasía con la que había soñado el día anterior al que su Daiyoukai se marchara para darles caza a los fugitivos. Había sido tan lindo… si lo analizaba desde su punto de vista, tal parecía que su sueño improbable se estaba volviendo realidad. Sonrió tímidamente para sí misma al comparar las circunstancias de ambas situaciones. Estaban los dos solos en el bosque, muy juntos el uno del otro. Sí, se parecían bastante… ¿Podría realmente su ilusión cumplirse? Miró de reojo a su compañero, como si buscara en él la respuesta. El hombre la observó por el rabillo de ojo, alzando muy levemente una ceja como interrogante. Ella negó mudamente con la cabeza y se fijó nuevamente en un vacío entre los árboles con una honda respiración.

—¿Dónde están Jaken-sama y Ah-Un? —preguntó Rin poco después. Como era su costumbre, el Lord se tomó su tiempo para darle una respuesta.

—Montando guardia en el claro.

La chica se extrañó.

—¿Montando guardia? —exclamó—¿Cree que algo pueda atacarnos a estas horas? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez bajando el tono y mirando cautelosa hacia los lados. Claro, que todo eso no era más que una tonta broma de su parte; siendo sincera, dudaba mucho que algo quisiera agredirlos cuando el dueño de aquellos dominios se encontraba cerca.

Sesshomaru se guardó su respuesta puesto a que según su opinión, no tenía razón para responder semejante cosa. ¿Qué si creía que algo pudiese atacarlos? Por supuesto. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que algún pobre diablo quisiera pasarse de listo y arremeter contra ellos, aprovechando la distracción que la mujer encinta le proporcionaba al mononoke. Si bien sabía que cualquier pelea contra algún merodeador del bosque estaba ganada por su potente espada, era la vida de Rin y su cachorro lo que lo inquietaba, naturalmente. Lo más recomendable era siempre permanecer alerta y preparado para cualquier clase de situación. Una voz interna gruñó sonoramente, asqueada. ¿Quién diría que el Gran Sesshomaru, Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, se encontraba inquieto por el bienestar de una muchachita humana preñada? No él, seguramente. Otro gruñido reprobatorio se dejó resonar en su interior. Que bajo había caído…

Rin lo miró un segundo, sin parpadear, preguntándose en qué diablos estaría pensando para guardar semejante silencio. No es que fuera raro en él, pero había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que ignoró tan fríamente una de sus preguntas. Contrajo una mueca incómoda, creyendo haber dicho algo que lo molestara.

Decidida a no martirizarse dándole mil vueltas a aquello como normalmente acostumbraba, cortó por lo más sano: ignorarlo. Sería mejor ocupar su mente en alguna otra cosa que no le garantizara una jaqueca. Se dirigió a su prominente barriga posando una mano sobre ella. Un calorcito muy acogedor la invadió al sentir los levísimos movimientos de la criaturita alojada en su vientre. Cada vez que lo sentía moverse, tenía las maravillosas ganas de llorar, gritar y reír. Una mezcla de emociones bastante inusuales para expresar felicidad, pero si se lo consideraba desde su punto de vista, tenían todo el derecho de ser. Después de todo, las hormonas le no desaprovechaban una oportunidad para jugarle bromas pesadas.

El hombre no pasó por alto la risita suave que dejaba escapar Rin mientras le propinaba caricias a su abdomen, como si le hicieran cosquillas. Se quedó absorto ante aquella visión tan relajada y alegre de la jovencita, mientras que una pequeña esquina de su mente consideraba vagamente que la excursión al bosque no había sido tan mala idea. Como el resto de sus sentidos se encontraban totalmente concentrados en ella, la voz de la razón no pudo objetar nada al respecto.

Rin notó como la vista dorada se clavaba muy fijamente en ella, más específicamente en su vientre que en ningún otro lado. Sintió un palpitar muy suave al igual que profundo. ¿Estaría pensando el demonio en el pequeño? ¿Qué clase de cosas podría estar maquinando detrás de esos ojos tan enigmáticos? Cómo le gustaría saberlo…

Una idea le cruzó la mente, esta vez sin ser tan fugaz como un zumbido, sino más bien como alguien que entra inseguro y apenado a una habitación, creyéndose perdido. No sería mala idea, ¿verdad? De todas formas, se moría por saber la manera en la que podría reaccionar, a demás de estar ansiosa por ver qué clase de rostro colocaría.

—Se está moviendo mucho—murmuró dominada por aquella ternura maternal que últimamente la invadía—¿Le… le gustaría sentirlo? —ofreció, dejando aparecer en su rostro una diminuta sonrisa.

No hubo respuesta inmediata por parte del otro, quién se quedó fijo en su posición para luego, en opinión de Rin, dejar ablandar su semblante paralizado. Sesshomaru pudo sentir desde algún lugar de su cuerpo un minúsculo impulso que lo incitaba a mover la mano y dejarla en el vientre de su mujer, pero como Daiyoukai que era, supo dominarlo a tiempo, justo como debía ser. Tal parecía que el imponente Lord del Oeste no quería dejar a la superficie sus escasas emociones para con ella. Era eso o… tenía _miedo_ de lastimar a la criatura. La misma voz que había gruñido se rió con ironía.

La chica no dejaría las cosas como estaban, no señor; estaba decidida a averiguar cuál sería la reacción del mononoke al sentir los ahora enérgicos movimientos de su hijo. ¿Sería el niño capaz de percibir lo que sucedía en el exterior? Tal parecía que sí, dado a que desde la inocente pregunta de su madre había comenzado a dar golpecitos cada vez más fuertes, como si quisiera llamar la atención de su padre. Sonriendo al creer que ese podría ser el motivo, quiso hacer todo lo posible para que su pequeño tuviera algo de contacto con su progenitor.

—Oh, vamos, no pasará nada—aseguró poco después, sonando increíblemente relajada. Como no notó respuesta de su acompañante, decidió dar ella el primer paso, tomando entre ambas manos la garra derecha del demonio que reposaba cómodamente sobre su rodilla alzada. Colocó la mano masculina sobre su vientre, haciendo ligera presión para que fuera más notable el movimiento en su interior—¿Lo ve? ¡Ahí está de nuevo! —exclamó entusiasmada.

Las enérgicas pataditas bajaron considerablemente su ritmo, convirtiéndose ahora en un suave golpeteo. Rin ignoraba como lo sabía, pero el pequeño estaba un tanto… ¿cómo decirlo? Anonadado, al sentir un tacto diferente tan cerca de su pequeño cuerpecito aún en formación. Había estado tratando de llamar la atención y ahora simplemente se movía pausadamente, como si quisiera asegurarse de que aquella persona era la que tanto quería conocer. Rin sintió el escozor en los ojos al aferrarse a la esperanza de que todo sucedía tal y como lo pensaba. Era como un sexto sentido, una corazonada o algo así.

La presión de sus pequeñas manos se disminuyó al darse cuenta de que la garra del hombre tanteaba poco a poco el hinchado abdomen, buscando disimuladamente más movimientos de la criaturita. Era tan tierno… nunca esperó que el temible Sesshomaru-sama pudiera verse de aquella manera tan… paternal. ¿Sería esa la palabra adecuada?, se preguntó en seguida. No, no, que va. De paternal no tenía ni un ápice, ni siquiera podía imaginárselo en ese papel, le daba algo de pavor. Entonces, ¿cuál sería la palabra? Porque no concordaba ni con tierno, ni dulce, ni… ¿Qué otra podría usar? Ninguna, aparentemente. ¡Bah! Eso no importaba, no en ese momento. Lo único que le impresionaba era que habían pasado al menos unos buenos cinco minutos y la mano del mononoke no se había despegado de su barriga.

El Lord, por su parte, no se encontraba demasiado diferente. Le sorprendía, sí. Nunca se había interesado especialmente en tener mucho contacto con el cachorro, ya que si mantenía sus distancias podría asegurar que su propia personalidad no se viera afectada por él. Por otro lado, no sólo estaba el querer el menor contacto con la criatura, sino que no sabía exactamente cómo actuar.

Su mano casi no se había apartado del vientre de su mujer, pasmado por el suave movimiento que percibía en su interior. Era tan extraño sentir aquello. Pero de alguna manera le parecía… atrayente, como si no quisiera dejar de tocarlo.

Apenas fue consciente de cómo la chica se reclinaba sobre su hombro, conteniendo una pequeña sonrisa junto a un leve sonrojo. La vio mirarlo tiernamente a los ojos, con aquellos ojos tan puros y sinceros que sólo podían pertenecerle a ella.

Y ahí fue cuando lo sintió.

_Maldición._

No quería sentirlo. ¿No se supone que era uno de los youkais más poderosos y frívolos de la época? Después de todo, tenía el título de Daiyoukai precisamente por eso, por ser mucho más fuerte que la mayoría, por ser templado y por no perder la calma en absolutamente ninguna situación. Pero eso… maldición, no servía de nada con Rin. Nunca se había sentido de aquella manera, es más, jamás se le cruzó siquiera por la mente la mera posibilidad, aunque sea remotamente. Cerca de ella se sentía… desarmado. Asquerosamente desarmado. Su guardia bajaba hasta tal punto de no poder ser vista y los gruesos muros de acero que eran su escudo se derrumbaban por completo por una insignificante sonrisa.

_Maldita sea._

No lo diría. Definitivamente ÉL no podía caer tan bajo.

Pero aún así, lo sabía. Lo había sabido inconscientemente desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Sabe algo, Sesshomaru-sama? —preguntó Rin de repente, sacándolo de su debate mental. Él simplemente le dedico su atención con una mirada—. Cada vez que usted está cerca de mí… de nosotros, el pequeño se mueve mucho más fuerte. Es como si… quisiera llamar su atención. Y ahora que finalmente la tiene—miró enternecida la garra que seguía posada sobre su vientre—, está feliz. Y yo también soy feliz—posó su delicada mano sobre la del Lord, que en comparación a la femenina se veía gigantesca, como si Rin siguiera siendo una niña de siete años.

El mononoke volvió a sumergirse en silencio, esta vez no porque quería, sino porque no sabía que responder en aquella ocasión. Quizás no hubiera respuesta. No tenía importancia, realmente. Ya que… él también era _feliz_. Y eso era algo que no se podía dar el lujo de exhibir. Cómo odiaba sentir de esa forma. Por decirlo a su propia manera, tener semejante despliegue de emociones era humillante para alguien como él. Después de todo, en los cuatrocientos sesenta y dos años que llevaba viviendo, la mayor muestra de emociones la había producido aquella vez que Rin había sido arrastrada al infierno, para luego darse cuenta de que no podría revivirla. No, eso había sido diferente. Habían sido _sentimientos_ de _rabia, impotencia, arrepentimiento_, y otros tantos más que eran difíciles de nombrar, aunque aquella vez también había sido la primera en la que semejantes emociones salían a flote de su piel tan evidentemente.

Y ahora… ¿Qué sentía? Era tan difícil identificar algo que nunca había experimentado. Pero… si debía ser sincero, no le desagradaba tanto como se aseguraba a sí mismo.

Relajó la tensión que tenía acumulada en la mano sobre el vientre redondo, como si la dejara descansar. No… no le importaba estar en ese estado con respecto a Rin. Simplemente ya no encontraba la necesidad de retraerse con respecto a ella. La muchachita se había ganado su afecto a pulso y vaya que lo merecía. Con sus labios entre abiertos rozó el cuero cabelludo de la chica, aspirando discretamente su embriagador aroma.

Rin lo notó en seguida y levantó el rostro para poder mirarlo directamente, con los ojos increíblemente brillantes de curiosidad. Él se quedó estático en su lugar, simplemente observándola. Que costumbre tan molesta…

Ante la mirada fija del demonio, Rin no pudo más que sonreírle suavemente. De repente, sintió aquella incómoda sensación de urgencia, esa que acude especialmente a arruinar los buenos momentos como lo era aquel. _¡No es justo!_

—¡Diablos! —exclamó. Los ojos del Lord se tornaron inquisidores—. Tengo que ir al baño—explicó apurada, contrayendo una mueca de desagrado. El otro alzó una ceja y para cuando la chica se estaba incorporando, su estricta voz la detuvo.

—No vayas sola. Te acompañaré.

Los ojos castaños se abrieron desmesuradamente y el rostro se volvió completamente rojo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! No es necesario que me acompañe, no pasará nada—movió rápidamente las manos a los nados como muestra de negación. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

—Que vaya Jaken.

—¡No! ¡Tampoco! —_¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Cómo se le ocurre?_ Pensó acalorada—. Esto es algo que realmente puedo y necesito hacer sola, Sesshomaru-sama. No es necesaria la custodia de nadie más, de verdad.

El ceño masculino se hundió un poco más.

—Llévate a Ah-Un—le dijo entonces, algo molesto.

—¡Que no! —Contradijo con urgencia—. Escuche, si es tan importante para usted, no iré demasiado lejos. Pero le pido—se mordió el labio inferior, denotando más su prisa—, por favor, por favor, déjeme ir ahora.

—Quédate donde pueda verte.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —le contestó cuando se estaba internando en la espesura del bosque con paso apurado—. Que sujeto, no puedo ni ir al baño sin que quiera que me rodee un ejército, es increíble—refunfuñó, parándose en un lugar algo alejado. Miró hacia atrás, esperando estar ya lo suficientemente retirada como para estar fuera del campo de visión del mononoke. Dio unos pasos a su derecha y se asomó por el sendero abierto, de regreso al campamento. No, no había nadie—. De seguro está por aquí…—mustió para sí misma—¡Ni se le ocurra espiarme! —gritó hacia la copa de los árboles, completamente segura de que estaría por ahí, con la mirada clavada sobre ella. Suspiró, esperando estar equivocada.

Una vez saciada ya su necesidad física, se tomó la libertad de dar un par de pasos más dentro del bosque. Ah, ¿qué importaba que el Daiyoukai se enfadara con ella? Hacía mucho tiempo que no podía caminar a sus anchas en esos boscajes que tanto adoraba. Se sentía con siete años de nuevo, en aquellas noches en las que robaba furtivamente de los campos de cultivos o cuando se encaramaba en los árboles para alcanzan alguna fruta. Rió bajito para sí, recordando una ocasión en especial en la que la rama de un árbol sucumbió ante su peso al tratar de alcanzar unas cerezas silvestres. Si no hubiera sido por los buenos reflejos de Ah-Un, se hubiera lastimado en serio. Lo gracioso del asunto era que cuando el dragón la atrapó con su lomo, el youkai sapo se había quedado paralizado y completamente blanco, seguramente pensando que la niña se estamparía contra el suelo. Luego de comprobar que Rin estuviera en perfectas condiciones –más preocupado por su propia salud, ya que si algo le llegaba a pasar a la protegida del Lord, las consecuencias serían contra él-, no tardó en soltarle un buen sermón sumamente encolerizado. Claro que ella no se lo tomó en serio, sino que al contrario se rió escandalosamente de él y corrió hasta la rama caída, arrancando las guindas rojas, ignorando completamente a Jaken.

Cómo extrañaba eso… era su naturaleza el estar correteando entre árboles y matorrales, no estar encerrada día y noche entre cuatro paredes, sin importar lo lujosas o cómodas que pudieran resultar. Su vida de nómada no la podría cambiar por nada. Excepto… por su niño. Miró lánguidamente su abdomen abultado, mientras posaba ambas manos sobre él, como si lo acunara.

Sí, tendría que despedirse de toda esa libertad por el bienestar de la criatura. Después de todo, su niñez ya había pasado, y era el turno de responsabilizarse por el fruto de su vientre. Él siempre estaría primero. Respiró profundo, asegurándose de grabar aquellos aromas a los que estaba tan acostumbrada. Quería mantenerlos frescos en su memoria, lo último que quería era olvidarlos y como pasaría mucho tiempo encerrada en su prisión de oro, temía que eso llegase a suceder.

—Bien, mi pequeño, creo que es hora de regresar con papá, ¿te parece? —le preguntó cariñosamente a su barriga al mismo tiempo que la acariciaba suavemente.

—Sería lo mejor—siseó una voz desde la oscuridad.

El cuerpo de Rin se paralizó en un instante. Todos sus músculos se habían endurecido como si fueran de roca, negándose a obedecer las órdenes que el cerebro les enviaba. Trató de girar el cuello hacia el origen de la voz desconocida, pero no pudo lograr nada.

El sonido de las hojas moviéndose a su espalda y una ramita seca partirse en dos le proporcionó un único y muy fuerte palpitar, acompañado del peor de los mareos de su vida. Nunca fue consciente de cuando sus labios comenzaron a temblar tan violentamente, ni cuando respirar le costaba tanto esfuerzo, dado a la poderosa presión de su pecho.

—Vaya, vaya, quién lo diría—exclamó la voz gruesa, con un dejo de ironía. Rin supo en ese instante que estaba en graves problemas—. Nunca imaginé que los rumores fueran ciertos… El principito se mezcló con una humana—habló despectivamente, sin dejar de sonar divertido. Sádicamente divertido—. Y que ternura, iban a tener un cachorro.

_¿Iban?_ Se preguntó ella horrorizada. Apenas abrió la boca para intentar llamar al mononoke, pero su voz había desaparecido completamente. _No, no, no… por favor, mi bebé no_, rogó ella. Pudo sentir como aquel hombre se acercaba lentamente por su espalda, dejando escapar una baja risa cruel. Parecía… era como una serpiente riéndose entre sus filosos colmillos, al mismo tiempo que sacaba la lengua bifurcada para examinar el aire.

—Ryuma…—susurró ella al fin, con un hilillo de voz. La risa del demonio se intensificó.

—¿Así que me conoces, humana?—siseó en su oído. Rin pudo sentir como la delgada y repugnante lengua le rozaba el cuello en una de sus salidas. Fue entonces que las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir sin control. Con el poco dominio que tenía sobre su cuerpo, abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo su crecido abdomen.

_Sesshomaru-sama…_

Como si se tratase de una invocación, un látigo de luz pasó apenas a un par de centímetros de su mejilla, logrando atestarle un certero golpe a la serpiente, cuyos colmillos estaban predispuestos a morder a la paralizada muchacha. Junto con el golpe vino un gruñido de dolor por parte del reptil, quién retrocedió de un salto, posando su mano sobre la gran herida ensangrentada desde su mejilla hasta la ceja, destrozando el ojo en el acto.

—Rin, sal de aquí—le ordenó furiosamente el Daiyoukai, apareciendo de entre la oscuridad del bosque. La chica apenas pudo distinguir las palabras y el rostro del hombre, quien a su parecer estaba al borde de la ira, si es que no estaba ya en ella. Por más que lo quisiera, su cuerpo aún no quería reaccionar— ¡Jaken! —gruñó el demonio al no ver movimiento por parte de la mujer.

—En seguida, amo—contestó la tensa voz del pequeño youkai. Llegó hasta ella, seguido muy de cerca de un inquieto Ah-Un que no paraba de lanzar bufidos amenazadores contra el reptil. Jaken le jaló con fuerza por la manga del kimono—. Vamos, Rin ¡Muévete!

Entonces comenzó a reaccionar lentamente, sintiendo lo real que era la situación que se negaba a creer. Sin decir ni una palabra avanzó quedamente guiada por el sapo, sintiendo como las piernas amenazaban con dejarla caer. Con pasos precavidos, el inuyoukai se les acercó, cubriéndolos con su cuerpo y empuñando a Bakusaiga con tanta fuerza que los nudillos le blanquearon.

La chica giró la cabeza para poder ver el rostro del agresor.

Era un hombre alto y muy delgado, con el cabello color paja desmarañado y atado en una coleta en la nuca. No parecía ser demasiado fuerte, más sin embargo, lo más amenazador a demás de su extraña alabarda eran sus afilados ojos verdes, tan brillantes que helaban la sangre. La herida en su rostro había sanado con una rapidez sobrenatural, sin dejarle siquiera una marca, sólo los rastros aún frescos de su propia sangre. Cuando Rin se fijó en él, Ryuma le dedicó una sonrisa retorcida, con aquella boca tan ancha que le daba más el aspecto de una feroz víbora.

—¡Rin! —apuró Jaken. Las piernas de Rin se sacudieron peligrosamente. El haber visto la cara del demonio le había causado un terrible pánico y de nuevo su cuerpo parecía dejar de obedecer órdenes.

—Lord Sesshomaru—habló entonces Ryuma, arrastrando las palabras venenosamente—. Es un placer que nos acompañe. Pero si le soy sincero, prefiero hacer estas cosas solo.

_Está demente_, pensó Rin aterrada. Y no se equivocaba. A espaldas de la muchacha, el Daiyoukai endureció las facciones, frunciendo el ceño con furia.

—Cierra la boca—le espetó, tomando impulso para atacarlo. Lo único que Rin pudo distinguir fue una mancha borrosa de color blanco que se abalanzaba sobre Ryuma. Pero la serpiente tampoco era nada lenta. Justo antes de que la poderosa Bakusaiga partiera en dos su cabeza, la detuvo con su descomunal alabarda. El choque de las energías de ambos metales ocasionó un cegador halo de luz, seguida por el sonido de las descargas eléctricas del roce de las armas. Sin esperar ni un segundo más, el Daiyoukai empujó al otro gracias a la fuerza de su brazo derecho -Sin importar que tuviera de vuelta el brazo izquierdo, eran raras las oportunidades en el que lo usaba para atacar con la espada-. Pero Ryuma se negaba a ceder.

Con mucha agilidad arremetió contra el mononoke, quien pudo bloquear sus ataques sin dificultad. Así continuaron por un par de minutos, en los cuales el trío de espectadores se había quedado absorto observando el combate. Todo ataque que Ryuma le propinaba, Sesshomaru podía repelerlo con bastante facilidad. Pero los ataques que el Lord le atizaba a la serpiente, sí lograban herirlo. Pero no todo era tan sencillo. Ryuma tenía la extraordinaria habilidad de regenerarse con suma rapidez, dejándolo como si no hubiera sufrido ni un rasguño. Hasta cuando el Daiyoukai cortó su brazo derecho, el que empuñaba la alabarda, los tendones y ligamentos salieron disparados del muñón, buscando unirse nuevamente con el brazo que aún no había tocado el suelo. Eso solo pudo ocasionar una fuerte nausea a la mujer encinta, quien se mantenía inmóvil al lado de Ah-Un y Jaken.

—Suficiente, no más juegos—sentenció el Daiyoukai poco después. Extendió a Bakusaiga a la altura de su pecho, al mismo tiempo que concentraba en su hoja una cantidad impresionante de su propio youki. Toda aquella energía era demasiado fuerte, aún a pesar de que no pudiera ser vista. Los cabellos de Rin se mecieron en un viento invisible que se arremolinaba alrededor de la katana. El Lord era sumamente impresionante, con solo su energía era capaz de crear corrientes de aire y hasta oscurecer el cielo.

Cuando la ventisca se hubo intensificado hasta su más alto nivel –cosa que no tardó más de tres segundos-, la espada dorada produjo un brillo encandilador, seguido de un potente palpitar. Sólo bastó con un simple movimiento certero para que todo el youki almacenado saliera despedido como una potente ola de luz blanca. Eso sin duda debía acabar con Ryuma, quién no había movido ni un músculo para escapar.

Después de arrasar violentamente con gran parte del bosque, habiendo arrancado los árboles y quemado el húmedo suelo, no quedaban ni los huesos de aquella serpiente. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño. No, eso no era normal. Ryuma no se había inmutado ante el ataque, es más, había sonreído. Era como si…

_¡Maldición!_

Haciendo gala de su demoniaca velocidad, se dirigió hasta donde estaba su mujer junto con el dragón y el sapo youkai. Una sombra alargada se materializó a las espaldas de Rin, quién tenía toda su atención puesta en el Daiyoukai.

—¡Jaken! —rugió furioso a punto de llegar.

El viejo sapo brincó del susto e instintivamente viró el cuello hacia la mujer. Impresionado como estaba, apretó el báculo entre sus pequeñas manos.

—¡Rin, apártate!

Esta vez sin dudar, Rin acató las órdenes casi lanzándose a su costado para esquivar la bola de fuego que se dirigía hacia ella. De cuclillas, protegió con una mano su cabeza y con la otra su abdomen. Justo en ese momento, el Lord había llegado a su lado y le daba la espalda protectoramente. De nuevo Ryuma había desaparecido.

—¿Qué está pasando? —demandó la chica aterrada, apenas alzando la cabeza.

—No te muevas—contestó el demonio, sin mirarla.

Estaba tenso. Muy tenso. Jamás lo había estado ni por asomo, bajo ninguna situación –la ocasión en la que Rin había vuelto a morir no contaba- y ya había comprendido que le desagradaba. Sentía que no tenía el control de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y eso definitivamente nunca había sucedido.

Sus sentidos estaban completamente alerta, buscando el indicio de algún sonido o presencia sobrenatural que irrumpiera en la aparente tranquilidad del bosque. No, nada. El ambiente estaba muy tranquilo y silencioso, como si de repente se hubiera quedado sin sonidos. Eso era sospechoso, demasiado. Sus orejas puntiagudas se irguieron, su nariz aspiraba sigilosamente el aire y sus altivos ojos recorrían todo cuanto alcanzaba a ver –que no era poco, por cierto-, examinando hasta el más minúsculo detalle. Era un perro de caza buscando fieramente a su presa.

Un sonido lo alertó. Era como si removieran la tierra a un par de metros debajo de ellos. _Ahí estás_.

Clavó a Bakusaiga en el suelo, usándola como canal para transmitir su youki hasta la tierra. La espada comenzó nuevamente a brillar y palpitar, prueba del increíble poder que poseía el demonio. El piso tembló bajo sus pies, con una intensidad tal que casi hizo perder el equilibrio a Rin, quien ahora estaba agachada sobre sus piernas, apoyando las rodillas y protegiendo únicamente su abdomen. Varios pájaros huyeron de los árboles cercanos, asustados por la fuerte sacudida.

—Vaya, muy inteligente.

El sonido del suelo del bosque abriéndose a sus espaldas lo hizo girarse sobre sus talones, de cara a Rin. Pero fue muy tarde.

Apenas la chica se hubiera percatado, Ryuma se abría paso entre la tierra, alzándose hacia ella amenazante. Su descomunal alabarda se elevó sobre su cabeza para luego bajar velozmente hacia su espalda.

Rin sintió como el inicio de una herida poco profunda le partía la piel. Nunca alcanzó a gritar, y lo único que pudo lograr fue contener el aire, paralizada. Todo aquello no había sido más que una décima de segundo, como si se tratara de un relámpago irrumpiendo en el cielo, pero con ese mínimo de tiempo, consiguió herirla. Antes de que continuara, el Lord apareció justo en frente de Ryuma, usando sus garras como arma para cortarle la cabeza al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un gruñido furioso. La víbora fue lo suficientemente rápida y se alejó lo bastante como para que su cabeza no fuera separada del resto del cuerpo. Más si consiguió cortar justamente la mitad de su cuello, de donde salía la sangre a borbotones. Sin que el reptil pudiera evitarlo, Sesshomaru apresó el brazo que blandía el arma –la cual apenas se había alejado del cuerpo de Rin- y aplicó una letal dosis de veneno, queriendo así desintegrarlo. Cuando el olor a carne quemada se hizo presente, la gran cuchilla osciló en los dedos de su dueño. Ágilmente, el Lord la atrapó con la otra mano, antes de que pudiera herir a la muchacha. Teniéndola en su poder, la agitó de regreso contra Ryuma, con una fuerza y velocidad asombrosas.

Pero justo antes de que el filo de la alabarda cortara en dos su cuerpo, el reptil se zafó del letal agarre del mononoke, saltando hacia un lado. Lo único que el arma pudo escindir fue el aire, con un zumbido. A un par de metros, Ryuma respiraba con dificultad gracias a la herida de su garganta, la cual al parecer, tenía graves problemas para cerrase, al igual que la profunda quemadura en su antebrazo derecho. Cuando Sesshomaru se dirigía nuevamente hacia él para acabar finalmente con su vida, hizo un movimiento con el brazo herido, abriendo de alguna manera un estrecho hoyo bajo sus pies, el cual lo succionó hasta el interior de la tierra. Antes de que su cuerpo se perdiera en las profundidades del subsuelo, Ryuma le dedicó al príncipe una sonrisa retorcida acompañada de unos brillantes y satisfechos ojos verdes, para luego quedar completamente oculto cerrando a su vez el agujero.

—Maldito seas—siseó Sesshomaru cuando llegó hasta el lugar, ahora totalmente liso y plano, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Una sofocada arcada lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Con largos pasos regresó hasta donde la muchacha luchaba por no desmoronarse. Sin vacilar, desgarró sin delicadeza las ropas que le entorpecían la vista de la herida. Con su espalda desnuda y conteniendo unas violentas sacudidas, Rin giró la cabeza para ver aquello que el demonio, junto con Jaken –quien había corrido hacia ella en el instante en el que el Lord se alejó para atacar a la serpiente- examinaban.

No era demasiado grande, quizás solo un palmo, comenzando bajo el omoplato y bajando en diagonal. Tampoco parecía ser profunda. Con suerte, sólo habría conseguido cortar la primera capa de piel.

Rin comenzó entonces a gritar de dolor, dejando escapar un torrente de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

—¡Me está quemando! ¡Me está quemando! —gritó histérica, tratando de no retorcerse por el agudo escozor.

_Veneno_, pensó de inmediato el Lord. Ya estaba en su interior aquella asquerosa ponzoña. No era la suficiente cantidad como para matarla pero sí para ocasionarle varias horas de agonía.

No. Ese no era el objetivo de Ryuma.

—¡Maldición! —mustió.

El cachorro. ¡Quería matar al cachorro! El maldito veneno recorría a gran velocidad el cuerpo de Rin, por eso era que gritaba tan histérica. En cualquier momento llegaría hasta su vientre, sin duda acabando con la vida del infante que creía en su interior.

No lo permitiría. Definitivamente no lo permitiría.

Un palpitar desde su cintura llamó su atención de repente. Miró encolerizado la causa de su distracción, descubriendo a Tenseiga produciendo el vibrante movimiento. ¿Tenseiga? ¿Por qué? Tenseiga era una espada que salvaba vidas, acabando con los mensajeros del otro mundo, no podía…

Sí, claro que podía. No era una espada que llamaba de vuelta a los muertos, era una espada que regeneraba tanto sus almas como sus cuerpos. Recordó entonces fugazmente la vez en la que resucitó a Rin. En aquella ocasión, el cuerpo de la niña se encontraba repleto de enormes heridas más algunos huesos rotos, al igual que gran parte de su sangre estaba esparcida por el suelo del sendero. Al revivirla, todas aquellas cortadas habían desaparecido como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

Eso era.

Desenvainó a Tenseiga, sintiendo como sus palpitares se adentraban desde sus dedos y palmas hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Aquella espada era capaz de descubrir los verdaderos deseos de su maestro y nunca había fallado. Se enfocó en el cuerpo encogido de la muchacha agonizante, afilando la mirada.

Y lo vio.

No eran los mensajeros del otro mundo, era otra cosa completamente diferente. De alguna u otra manera, sus ojos eran capaces de ver a través de Rin, como una imagen en negativo. Distinguía los órganos, los huesos, las arterias…, el bebé. Lo podía ver. Era tan extraño… apenas si se diferenciaba su figura en formación, que aún a pesar de lo distorsionada que se encontraba, podía verse claramente su figura _humana_.

Retiró los ojos, concentrándose en aquella herida en la espalda de la chica. Fijándose muy bien, notó claramente como el veneno, de un fuerte color rojo, corría por las venas de Rin, dando la impresión de ser raíces que crecen a gran velocidad. Se estaban acercando peligrosamente a su hijo, en un par de segundos más lo alcanzarían. No, claro que no lo harán.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, cortó aquella repulsiva raíz escarlata. En el momento en el que la hoja del arma la tocó con su borde, la ponzoña se despedazó, de la misma manera que lo hace un pedazo de vidrio al caer desde grandes alturas, sólo que en este caso los fragmentos rojos se seguían dividiendo en miles de pedazos hasta desaparecer totalmente, como si se los llevara una brisa inexistente.

Habiendo sido eliminado el mortal veneno, la visión del organismo interior de Rin desapareció de sus ojos. Ahora sólo podía ver a una temblorosa mujer encogida en el suelo, con la brillante marca del corte de la Tenseiga. Poco después, la luz bajó de intensidad hasta desaparecer sin dejar rastro, al igual que la herida que había dejado Ryuma comenzaba a borrarse, dejando como su única prueba de presencia los rastros aún frescos de sangre.

Rin ya estaba fuera de peligro, ¿Verdad?

No.

De repente, el cuerpo de la muchacha comenzó a sacudirse con una fuerza tal que daba la impresión de que alguien invisible la estuviera zarandeando de los hombros con demasiada rabia. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?! Sesshomaru se arrodilló de cara a ella, tratando de descubrir la causa del repentino ataque.

Tenía miedo. Pánico. Nunca la había visto así. Su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de dolor sumamente fuerte, sus ojos, aún cerrados, despedían decenas y decenas de lágrimas, que bajaban en carrera por sus mejillas, y su respiración… si seguía a ese ritmo tan irregular, no tardaría en perder el conocimiento. Tenía que hacerla reaccionar.

—¡Rin! —su voz tronó iracunda por el bosque. Nada —¡Rin, tranquilízate!

Los ojos castaños distorsionados por el torrente de lágrimas se abrieron entonces y lo miraron. Si su cuerpo no lo decía, su mirada lo delataba. Estaba claramente en estado de pánico, a punto del colapso. Entreabrió los temblorosos labios, tratando de decirle algo a pesar de tener tan poco control sobre ellos.

—Lo… s-sien-to—le dijo con un hilillo de voz apenas audible.

Una última lágrima se desprendió de sus largas pestañas y recorrió rápidamente el camino ya hecho por las demás gotas para luego caer por la barbilla. Y se desmayó.

Justo cuando su cuerpo había perdido todo vestigio de fuerza, Sesshomaru la atrapó ágilmente con un solo brazo, cuidando de no lastimarle la cabeza ni el cuello. Observó el cuerpo inerte de la chica, el cual sin estar consciente, aún se sacudía. Eso sin duda no podía ser algo bueno. Pero… ¿Era por causa del veneno? No, claro que no. Su espada se había encargado de desaparecerlo por completo de Rin, era imposible que hubiera quedado algún rastro, por más pequeño que fuera; Tenseiga no cometía errores.

Entonces…

La respuesta lo golpeó de repente: Ella no lo sabía. El temor de perder a su hijo había sido tan fuerte que ni siquiera noto cuando el frío del acero laceró su espalda. ¿Era posible? Aparentemente… había escuchado que una mujer asustada era impredecible y hacía casi cualquier cosa por salvarse. Especialmente estando embarazada. Rin creía que Ryuma la había envenenado y que por lo consiguiente, el bebé había muerto o estaba en grave peligro. Eso era algo que por sí misma no podía remediar, y por esa impotencia de no poder salvar la vida de su propio vástago, entró en pánico.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, la cargó en su regazo, mientras con la otra mano regresaba a Bakusaiga a su lugar.

—Jaken —rugió—. Busca a la mujer de Inuyasha y llévala al castillo.

El sapo se quedó estático en su lugar, sin atreverse a mover ni un solo músculo. Estaba aún muy sorprendido por toda la repentina situación. El mononoke frunció el ceño furiosamente.

—¡Ahora, Jaken!

—¡S-sí, amo!

El Lord del Oeste emprendió entonces su marcha, asiendo vigorosamente a la mujer contra su pecho, transformándose en una blanca esfera de luz que se adentraba en la inmensidad del bosque invernal. Jaken montó esforzadamente a Ah-Un, quién también se encontraba ciertamente paralizado ante toda la situación e inició su propio camino, elevándose por los aires y perdiéndose a la distancia.

…

Al fin el Astro Rey hacía acto de presencia entre las imponentes montañas del horizonte, pero eso ni siquiera era relevante para él. Lo único que importaba era ella y el niño. El niño que seguramente, por su repugnante debilidad, había condenado a muerte.

Rin dio una nueva sacudida en sus brazos, seguida de un ruidoso respingo.

Maldición, el castillo aún estaba lejos.

Concentrándose únicamente en el camino y no en las reacciones de la chica, el Lord continuó a toda la velocidad que podía, que no era poca. Pero no importaba las veces que lo intentara, simplemente le era imposible dejar de mirar furtivamente el rostro de ella, tan pálido y cubierto por una fina capa de sudor. Para ella, el cachorro estaba muerto; su cuerpo y mente ya no podían soportar continuar despiertos a sabiendas de que la criatura había _perecido_ por su culpa.

No, no todo había sido por su culpa. Había sido él quien aceptó la estúpida idea de una salida, había sido él quien le había permitido salir de la seguridad de la fortaleza en su estado tan delicado, en aquel clima tan peligroso y más aún con un enemigo al acecho. Mierda, había subestimado al maldito de Ryuma. Jamás creyó que fuera tan buen luchador, aún a pesar de que no le había costado prácticamente nada de esfuerzo bloquear sus patéticos ataques con la alabarda. No se había enfrentado a un contrincante fuerte, sino más bien a un contrincante astuto. Lo atacó en su único momento de debilidad, aprovechándose de la distracción que era su mujer encinta. Si ella no hubiese estado ahí, la victoria sobre el reptil hubiera sido muy sencilla.

Maldición.

Ahora el muy maldito estaba libre por algún lado, lo había dejado escapar. De nuevo. Si tan solo hubiera sido más estricto con Rin, si le hubiera dicho que no…

Había arriesgado gravemente su vida y la de su hijo por su debilidad. Por esa debilidad de querer complacerla, esa debilidad de querer verla feliz.

Qué estúpido se sentía. Asqueroso. ¿Cómo se había dejado caer tan bajo por una mujer? Y no sólo una mujer, una humana. ¿Cómo pudo una simple y debilucha humana cambiarlo de aquella manera tan drástica? ¿Cómo lo permitió él? Ésa era la pregunta. Era como si su cuerpo no quisiera alejarse demasiado de ella, como si siempre quisiera verla y sentir su aroma. Todo eso era una gran debilidad, la única que había tenido a lo largo de su vida.

Y ahora, por culpa de esa sandez estaba por perder al cachorro. Y si el híbrido moría, Rin no lo soportaría y jamás se recuperaría. _El pequeño es lo más importante en mi vida_, había dicho. Si el sólo hecho de creer que lo había perdido la había hecho entrar en ese estado, la verdadera pérdida no podría comparársele.

Recordó entonces aquella extraña sensación que había experimentado cuando el cachorro se movió bajo su mano. En su vida se había sorprendido, y justo en ese momento lo hizo por primera vez. Para ser realista, no sabía ni que pensar ante el acto. No era la clase de cosas con las que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar. Luego recordó la visión del ser en el interior de Rin. Si no hubiese sido por las patadas que sintió momentos antes, jamás habría asociado aquel bulto con un bebé.

La piel expuesta de Rin estaba más caliente de lo usual. Aún a pesar de tener una capa de ropa que se interponía en su camino, podía notarlo perfectamente. Si continuaba así, lo más seguro era que consiguiera una peligrosa fiebre.

Justo cuando el sol del invierno mostraba la mitad de su forma tras las montañas, el demonio se encontraba ya subiendo las escaleras. El viaje no había durado más de cinco minutos, pero para él había sido muchísimo más.

Toda la luz que envolvía sus cuerpos se disipó, revelándole a los tensos guardias presentes sus verdaderas formas.

—¡Sesshomaru-sama! ¿Qué-?—comenzó uno de ellos acercándose y mirando preocupado a la muchacha desmayada.

—Llamen a su nodriza inmediatamente—ordenó él tajante. El guardia tensó su cuerpo y acató las órdenes sin vacilar, perdiéndose junto con un par de compañeros puertas adentro del palacio. Sin perder ni un segundo más, Sesshomaru los imitó, dirigiéndose a una habitación desocupada del primer piso, bastante cerca de la entrada. Afortunadamente, alguno de sus siervos la había usado la noche anterior y aún no retiraba el estrecho futón ni las sábanas. No tenía tiempo para subir las escaleras y llegar a su propia habitación al tercer piso.

Un trío de sirvientas que se encontraban por esos alrededores se dirigieron rápidamente a brindar de su ayuda. Una fue corriendo a buscar ropa limpia y a avisar a todo aquel con quien se encontraba para socorrerla. Las otras dos prácticamente arrebataron el hirviente cuerpo de Rin de los brazos del Lord, sin reparar siquiera en su colérica mirada al hacerlo. Al parecer, estaban más preocupadas por la muchacha que por ellas mismas o lo que el Lord pudiese hacerles. La acostaron cuidadosamente en el futón, de costado, para que así fuera más sencillo retirarle las ropas sucias y rotas. Para cuando la tercera criada hubo llegado al lugar, seguida por otro grupo de personas equipadas con toda clase de implementos, hizo acto de presencia la nerviosa nodriza, vistiendo aún su kimono de dormir.

—¡Rin! —chilló al llegar, acercándose lentamente hasta ella, con pasos temblorosos. Las lágrimas tampoco tardaron en aparecer en sus ojos almendrados. El gentío reunido en la pequeña habitación hizo un crudo silencio cuando ella llegó—¡No, no, no! ¡Maldición! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué le ha pasado?—gritó al borde de la histeria, girándose entonces furiosamente al dueño del palacio. Éste no dijo nada, sólo se confinó a sostenerle la mirada fríamente. Nitori no se dejó intimidar esta vez, estaba demasiado iracunda como para sentir temor— ¡Si algo le ha sucedido al niño…!

—Limítate a hacer tu trabajo, nodriza—la cortó.

La boca de la mujer se cerró, apretando los dientes, convenciéndose a sí misma de que enfrentándose al Daiyoukai sólo perdería tiempo. Sin dirigirle una palabra más, se encaminó entonces a Rin, donde el par de mujeres la desvestía y limpiaba silenciosamente la sangre y tierra de su espalda. Cuando la nana se arrodilló a su lado para tomarle el pulso, el grupo de personas se apretó a su alrededor, ansiosos por saber cómo se encontraba.

—No está bien—sentenció ella, con la voz quebrada. Los latidos de Rin eran muy rápidos, eso nunca era bueno. La muchedumbre contuvo ruidosamente el aliento—. Somos demasiados aquí, tengo que pedirles que se retiren—les dijo ella poco después, controlando los nervios—. Miyu, Hana y Ako, quédense —las aludidas asintieron, sin despegarse de sus respectivas tareas—. Necesito que alguien llame a Chiyo y avise a Takashi. ¡Vamos! —los apuró al ver que no reaccionaban. Con la orden de la exaltada mujer, la media docena de youkais salió disparado por la puerta. La habitación ahora relativamente más vacía, seguía en el mismo ambiente tenso.

Asearon cuidadosamente el cuerpo de la chica para luego cubrirla con un abrigador kimono que Ako había traído consigo. Decidieron no arroparla con el edredón por el momento, de manera de que no estorbara si surgía un imprevisto. Los espasmos musculares repentinos continuaban y las mujeres sencillamente no sabían qué hacer.

—No entiendo porque le sucede… no tenía heridas —suspiró Hana, una youkai más o menos de la misma edad que Nitori. La mujer apretó los puños con impotencia.

Sin tener siquiera una pista de cómo detener las sacudidas o al menos su origen, la nodriza se levantó y encaminó decidida hasta el mononoke, quién no había movido ni un músculo.

—Necesito que me explique lo que sucedió.

—Ryuma nos tendió una trampa —respondió sin la más remota muestra de emociones. Los ojos de Nitori y de las demás mujeres se abrieron como platos. La youkai de cabello ocre de repente se sintió muy mareada y su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha lentitud.

—No… —su voz comenzó a temblar— No, no… ¡No! ¡La ha…! ¡No puede ser! ¡Rin-chan…! El bebé… —las agitadas lágrimas aparecieron instantáneamente, cayendo con suma velocidad por las pálidas mejillas de la mujer. De repente sentía una gran presión en el pecho y todo a su alrededor daba vueltas sin parar. No quería creerlo… no podía ser cierto. Simplemente no podía haber pasado.

—Le introdujo su veneno—admitió el Lord, con un pequeño asomo de enojo. Nitori alzó la cara de sus puños para mirarlo con terror. Contuvo el aliento mientras lo miraba fijamente a la cara, con los ojos desorbitados. O tal vez había olvidado respirar—. Pero no llegó hasta el cachorro. Me encargué de eliminarlo antes de que lo hiciera.

Justo en ese momento entraba Chiyo, sosteniendo una tetera humeante y una tacita de barro desgastada. Tratando de regularizar la respiración ganada por la carrera, miró el interior de la estancia desde su puerta. Apenas vio a Rin recostada, entró apuradamente sin decir palabra. Al parecer, ninguno de los presentes había reparado en su presencia.

—¿E-eliminarlo? —preguntó anonadada la nodriza. Las otras tres youkais a su espalda miraban expectantes, apretando los puños y dientes—¿Cómo?

—Tenseiga.

Nitori exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones con el rostro lívido. Tragó forzadamente, conteniendo las lágrimas rebeldes.

—¿Quedó algún rastro de veneno?

—Ninguno.

—Entonces… no… no lo comprendo. Si no quedó nada de ponzoña, ¿Por qué tiene estos ataques? —miró preocupada hacia atrás, donde yacía Rin, aún con espasmos.

—Porque ella no lo sabe—contestó sencillamente el demonio, mirando también momentáneamente a la muchacha.

La nodriza cubrió su boca con la mano, aún con la misma cara de terror.

—Rin cree que tiene veneno…—dijo con un hilillo de voz—. Cree que su cachorro está… está…

—Tenemos que hacerla entrar en razón—habló Chiyo fuera de sí, mirando decidida a la mujer. Nitori, aún paralizada, asintió quedamente con la cabeza.

—P-pero… ¿Cómo podemos…?—aventuró Ako, con la voz rota. Nitori reaccionó al escuchar un quejido de la humana. Tenían que actuar, y tenía que ser ahora. Giró sobre sus talones y en un par de pasos largos y apresurados llegó hasta Rin. Con la mano temblorosa, acarició su cabeza.

—Rin… Escúchame, Rin—comenzó por lo bajo. Tragó nuevamente con esfuerzo y se decidió— ¡Rin! Escucha: no tienes veneno en tu cuerpo. Tu cachorro está bien, Rin, créeme. Sesshomaru-sama se deshizo del veneno. Tienes que tranquilizarte. ¡Tranquilízate! La ponzoña de Ryuma no lastimará a tu hijo, pero si no te calmas lo harás tú. ¿Me escuchas, Rin? ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! Ya nada podrá hacerles daño, tienes que creerme. ¡Rin!

—Nitori…—llamó suavemente la cocinera. La nodriza la miró frustradamente. De nuevo las lágrimas de inutilidad se acoplaron en sus ojos. Chiyo le mostró la taza que sostenía con la mano derecha y se la extendió—. Es lo mismo que utilicé para despertarla la vez anterior. No sé si funcione esta vez, pero podemos intentarlo.

Nitori tomó la tacita entre sus manos, sorbiéndose la nariz ruidosamente. Miró un instante el líquido verde oscuro en su interior, y el fuerte olor mentolado le invadió las fosas nasales, causándole mucha comezón. No queriendo perder más tiempo, llevó el vaso hasta la nariz de la inquieta e inerte Rin. Sólo bastó con un par de segundos para que el aroma la irrumpiera en el olfato. De repente, todo su cuerpo se tensó un instante, para luego desplomarse como un peso muerto sobre el futón. El rostro de la jovencita se relajó al momento.

Con el corazón en la garganta, la youkai no pudo hacer más que observar como su pequeña niña dormía en aquella cama que no era suya. Su mano volvió a su cabeza, acariciándole dulcemente los cabellos. Aún así, no podía sonreír. Ni siquiera podía pensarlo, el hecho de que las sacudidas hubieran cesado no significaba que estaba fuera de peligro. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que sucediera algo mucho peor, en lo que prefería ni divagar. Sin despegarse de ella, giró la cara al sentir un aroma conocido al lado del inmóvil Daiyoukai. Takashi había llegado en algún momento, y todo lo que hacía era contemplarla a ella y a Rin con gesto ausente. Apenas distinguió su rostro, la mujer comenzó el llanto nuevamente. Su marido llegó hasta ella y la abrazó silenciosamente por la espalda, apretándola protectoramente contra sí. Nitori se sintió encoger de sobremanera al estar entre los brazos de su marido, y lloró sin reparo alguno, balbuceando entre hipidos un puñado de palabras difíciles de descifrar.

El cuarteto de mujeres se removía incómodo y nervioso, apretando los puños y mordiéndose los labios. La única que lloraba era Ako. Sus lágrimas se derramaban en silencio, mientras fijaba la mirada tristemente en el vientre prominente de la joven humana. Miyu, su hermana mayor, posó la mano sobre su hombro en señal de consuelo. Chiyo aún permanecía estática en su sitio, concentrándose de sobremanera para no perder el control también.

Sesshomaru, en cambio, sólo observaba el rostro relajado de Rin. Nada más existía para él en ese instante. Se sentía repulsivo. Sentía, por muy extraño que parezca, que deseaba causarse dolor físico a sí mismo. Clavarse las garras en los brazos, el cuello, el pecho o en cualquier lugar de su cuerpo, para luego arrastrarlas lánguidamente, sin dejar de presionar con fuerza. Que repugnante era. Todo había sucedido por su maldita culpa y ahora, no podía hacer nada. Si algo llegaba a sucederle a Rin o al niño, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Aún no lo sabía, pero esa fue la primera vez que sintió temor. Temor de perder lo único que realmente quería.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

DISCLAIMER (antes de que se me olvide): Ni _Inuyasha_, ni Rin, ni Sesshomaru me pertenecen, todos son obra de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

Ahora sí. ¡Hola, niñas! Cuanto tiempo, ¿verdad? ¿Creían que me había olvidado de ustedes y este fic? ¡Pues no!

A ver, ¿qué puedo decir? ¡Ajá! ¿A que no se esperaban tan cruel giro del destino? No, por supuesto que no. Soy mala, ¿cierto? *tiran zapato* Pero tranquilas que todo es parte de mi maquiavélico plan para conquistar el mundo. No, espera, ese es otro plan. Olvídenlo.

Lo siento, pero hoy no cuento con mucho tiempo, ya que estoy escribiendo más y más del fic, para su deleite, y quiero aprovechar todas las vacaciones que pueda. En fin… solo les diré que voy por la página trece del último capítulo. Sí, así como escucharon. Digo, leyeron. Ya cada vez falta menos para el final. Por cierto, me parece que debo pedir una segunda opinión. ¿Quieren que haya epílogo o será muy tedioso? Porque si lo hago será muuuuuy corto en comparación a… algún capítulo corto. Pero en fin… ustedes me dicen.

Otra cosa: muchas me han preguntado si como esto es una pre secuela de mi anterior fic, voy a matar a Rin. Les voy a decir algo. Eso es un detallito que he aclarado incontables veces y ya no siento necesidad de seguir haciéndolo. Así que si realmente quieren saber, vayan a capítulos anteriores, en las notas finales, que les aseguro que ahí aparece la respuesta.

Y como última cosa, me gustaría agradecer a:

**Kikyou, Eiko, Myri-chan, Marucha Castle, Princserekou, Wendolyne, Bonnie, Emihiromi, Niña feliz, Van Ryden, Aire, Lápiz, Karonchan, Marimpasos, Ritagatita, Susume22, Meru_chan, Ako Nomura, Suzuki Haruhi, Kimy, Joeslie, Dark Princess, Camilita, Zsadist Holle, Marina Ryu, AStephanie, Alexandra.F, NerwerInWonderland, YIANG **y **Yuukii.**

Por todo su apoyo y reviews, les mando un cálido abrazo y unas humildes gracias.

¡Las quiero, chicas! ¡Hasta la próxima!


	17. Dolor

**Field of Fireflies  
**Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**17.** Dolor

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Estable, por el momento. Tenemos que hacerle seguimiento para asegurarnos de que esté fuera de peligro. Cuando despierte sabremos realmente si ha mejorado.

—¿Y el cachorro?

La mujer bajó la mirada, derrotada.

—Aún no lo sabemos, Inuyasha. Es muy difícil en estos casos, no tengo forma... Si tan sólo pudiera llevarla a mi época, podríamos…

El hanyou masculló por lo bajo, apartando la mirada y fijándola en un punto incierto. Kagome se cubrió el rostro con las manos, tratando de regularizar la respiración. Los labios le temblaban y los húmedos ojos amenazaban con seguir liberando potentes sollozos. Se acercó a su marido y apoyó la frente en su hombro, buscando refugio. Inuyasha no tardó en corresponderle el gesto, rodeándola con un brazo y descansando el mentón en su coronilla.

Era frustrante. No, esa ni siquiera podía ser la palabra adecuada.

Se sentía tan impotente ante todo el asunto, que no sabía cómo calmar su creciente ansiedad.

Todo fue demasiado repentino. Dormía tranquilamente en su cabaña en la víspera cuando de repente el sonido del dragón de dos cabezas aterrizando pesadamente en la tierra lo despertó. Seguidamente, el pequeño sirviente de su medio hermano entraba en el hogar ruidosamente, gritando casi desesperadamente por ayuda. Apenas si les llegó a explicar el motivo de su visita con atropelladas palabras, pero a la pareja sólo le bastó con escuchar 'Rin' y 'veneno' para enterarse de la situación. Sin siquiera pensar en el equipaje ni el desayuno, le pidieron a Sango y Miroku que cuidaran de sus hijos mayores mientras viajaban para socorrer a la adolescente. La bebé, Haruhi, tuvo que ir con ellos ya que al ser tan pequeña, la sacerdotisa se rehusaba a separarse de ella. Así, sin más, veinte minutos después se encontraban ya surcando los cielos en la espalda del dragón, camino a las Tierras del Oeste.

A lo largo del trayecto, ambos no dejaron de bombardear a Jaken con sus preguntas, pidiéndole –a rudas palabras del híbrido- una buena explicación. El demonio sapo les narró lo sucedido de cabo a rabo, desde el inicio de la salida de Sesshomaru, Rin, Ah-Un y él mismo hasta su propia llegada a la aldea humana. El viejo youkai se notaba bastante alterado y tanto a la mujer como a su esposo les costó entender sus palabras apresuradas.

Inuyasha estaba hirviente de furia hacia su hermano mayor. Simplemente no podía creer que aquel hombre pudiera haber sido tan estúpido como para descuidar a su mujer encinta en medio de un bosque oscuro. Kagome tuvo que mandarlo a callar varias veces, sabiendo que sus constantes gritos e insultos terminarían despertando a la infante. Aún así, el hanyou continuó cultivando su odio hacia el Lord, pero esta vez en silencio. Para él, Sesshomaru había perdido la cabeza. Vamos, primero se mostraba sumamente sobre protector con Rin, a tal punto que casi la encerraba en su propia alcoba para evitar cualquier incidente, y justo ahora había cambiado completamente su cara de un sujeto amargado y exageradamente precavido a un idiota que de repente olvida la seguridad de su mujer y su hijo, al dejarla salir y estar en el bosque a pleno invierno, justamente con un enemigo al acecho. Definitivamente, lo mínimo que podía hacerle a su hermano sería atestarle un buen puñetazo en la cara, por su inmensa estupidez.

Mientras Inuyasha se contenía a más no poder para no derramar su ira sobre el pobre sapo, Kagome se encontraba completamente entumecida. Al igual que su marido, no podía creer el repentino cambio de actitud de su cuñado como para haberle permitido a una Rin embarazada salir de la seguridad de la fortaleza en aquel clima tan hosco. Eso no era algo que el Daiyoukai del Oeste haría. Es más, la sacerdotisa hasta creía que él ni siquiera sería capaz de planearlo. Era absurdo.

También pensó en la futura madre. ¿Desde cuándo Rin se había vuelto tan imprudente? Porque Sesshomaru sólo la habría dejado salir gracias a sus insistencias, o eso creía. Bien, Kagome sabía perfectamente que a la jovencita le desagradaba sentirse encerrada, iba totalmente contrario a su naturaleza hiperactiva e inquieta, pero… las necesidades de su bebé eran primero, ¿o no? ¿Acaso Rin no había sido consciente del inmenso peligro que podían correr tanto ella como el niño si se exponía de esa manera? Siempre había considerado a la adolescente como una persona sensata, dentro de la revolución hormonal a la que estaba siendo sometida debido a la edad, jamás consideró que fuera capaz de cometer tal descuido. ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? Rin amaba a su hijo, eso lo sabía, pero… _Tal vez no creyó estar en peligro_, pensó. _Si Sesshomaru iba con ella no tenía razón para pensar que algo pudiese pasarle_. Sí, eso tenía sentido. Quizás ese viaje lo quiso hacer para estar un rato más con él, o para revivir un poco sus momentos de infancia a su lado. Recordó fugazmente la carta que había recibido hace apenas unos días. En ella Rin le había escrito con mucho entusiasmo por su salida, se notaba a leguas que la había ansiado desde hace mucho. Pero aún así, era totalmente peligroso. Kagome pensaba que comprendía la manera de ver las cosas de la chica, pero aún así, no compartía su opinión en lo más mínimo.

Se sentía decepcionada. Lo que Rin creyó que sería un viaje inocente de un par de días, se transformó en tragedia. Era tanto su culpa como la del Lord, aún a pesar de que estuviera fuera de sus manos el ataque del tal Ryuma. Si Rin no hubiese insistido y si Sesshomaru no le hubiese dado su consentimiento, aquella situación nunca había pasado. Pero el mundo era cruel, y los hubiese no tenían lugar. Lo hecho, hecho está, razonó tristemente Kagome. Ahora todo lo que quedaba era ayudar a la joven madre y rezar. Tener la fuerte esperanza de que todo saliera bien al final.

—Dime que se recuperará, dímelo—pidió la mujer entre sollozos. Inuyasha desvió la mirada.

—Ya verás que si—le dijo, tratando de sonar creíble—. Es hijo del idiota de Sesshomaru, estará bien. Y Rin… Rin es fuerte, no te preocupes más.

Kagome se apretujó contra él, tratando de contener el llanto que se asomaba por su garganta. Poco después se separó y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Dónde está Haruhi?

—Durmiendo en la habitación de al lado, Chiyo la está vigilando. ¿Quieres ir a verla?

Ella asintió mudamente y apretó su mano al ponerse en marcha. Entraron a la pequeña habitación contigua a la de Rin, donde vieron que en un futón acompañado por varios almohadones descansaba la pequeña, justo delante de la mirada ausente de la cocinera. Kagome no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo al ver a su hijita dormir tan tranquilamente. Inuyasha estrujó fuertemente su mano para luego soltarla y permitirle acercarse al colchón.

Chiyo siguió con la mirada cada pequeño gesto de la madre con los ojos opacos. Poco después de que su esposa se sentara en el suelo, Inuyasha se colocó a su lado, observando como la sacerdotisa acariciaba delicadamente los finos cabellos de su hija. Sabía perfectamente que ella se imaginaba en el lugar de Rin y pensaba aterrada que era Haruhi quien estaba al borde de la muerte. Aquella visión era desgarradora. Apartó la vista para alejar aquellos pensamientos y se fijó en Chiyo.

—¿Y Sesshomaru?

—Está en el castillo, pero no sabemos dónde—contestó ella con voz débil—. Jaken que debería buscarlo, pero no se quiere apartar de Rin, al igual que Nitori.

—¿Crees que planea marcharse?

—No lo sé… espero que no.

—Nunca lo había visto así—abordó Kagome, retirando la mano, más no la mirada de la bebé—. Casi parecía… triste.

—¿Triste? El ego de ese estúpido no lo deja tener emociones—su esposa lo miró con reproche—. Es cierto, Kagome. Si las tuviera jamás hubiera permitido que semejante cosa le hubiese pasado a Rin. Es un maldito egoísta.

—¿Entonces por qué la complació con la salida que ella tanto quería, eh? Si es tan egoísta como dices jamás lo hubiera hecho, en cambio, la habría ignorado.

—¡Eso es justamente lo que tenía que haber hecho! Quería complacerla o hacerla feliz o como quieras llamarlo, pero ¿y las consecuencias? ¿Acaso no pensó en ellas? ¿El clima, la posibilidad de que Rin hubiera enfermado, tenido un accidente o que alguien se hubiese aparecido en su camino? ¡Cosa que sucedió! Si no fuera tan egoísta, la habría encerrado bajo llave para mantenerla a salvo. Si no lo fuera, habría pensado más en el futuro de la niña y el cachorro más que en un simple antojo suyo.

Kagome bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Inuyasha tenía razón. Sesshomaru había sido muy irresponsable, sin importar todas las medidas de seguridad que había tomado. La situación de Rin para ese momento no tenía excusa. Chiyo los observaba silenciosamente, dándole la razón al hanyou.

Después de un prolongado silencio, agregó en un susurro:

—Yo jamás hubiese permitido que algo así te sucediera. Nunca.

Ella le sonrió tristemente para luego posar la mano en su hombro.

—Lo sé, Inuyasha.

Súbitamente, el mestizo se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido y lanzando un sonoro bufido.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Voy a destrozarle la cara, no soporto su actitud.

—¡Inuyasha, ni se te ocurra…!

—No lo mataré, sólo le haré entender lo imbécil que es.

—¿Con golpes?

—Es la única forma de hacerlo reaccionar.

Y sin agregar nada más ni escuchar las réplicas de la humana, salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación en donde las mujeres lo miraban con reprobación. Especialmente la sacerdotisa, quien se debatía internamente se debía mandar al suelo al hombre o simplemente dejarlo ir. Optó por la segunda opción cuando los furiosos pasos se habían alejado lo suficiente como para no poder oírlos. Suspiró profundamente, concentrando la mirada nuevamente en su hija, quien a pesar de la acalorada discusión no se había ni inmutado. _Debe estar ya acostumbrada_, pensó Kagome queriendo animarse.

…

Había tenido deseos de golpear a su hermano desde que se enteró del embarazo de Rin unos meses atrás. No, en realidad siempre había querido golpearlo desde que lo conoce, pero aquella ocasión era realmente seria. ¿Qué demonios traía ese tipo en la cabeza? Aunque no lo quisiese reconocer, creía que Sesshomaru era alguien inteligente y bien centrado –muy a pesar de todos sus intentos casi fallidos para matarlo y apoderarse de su espada-, frío, arrogante, ególatra y un completo imbécil, sí, pero bien centrado. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido exponer tan fácilmente a la mujer que gestaba a su cachorro? ¿Estaba loco? _Si, totalmente_, pensó Inuyasha.

Que él supiera, su hermano jamás había demostrado ni siquiera una pizca de aprecio –ni nada remotamente parecido- por algún otro ser vivo, a excepción de su padre, claro, pero aparte de él, nunca había existido nadie capaz de llamar su atención de _esa _manera. Era más que obvio que Rin le interesaba más que como su simple protegida, y lo había notado. La trataba con especial paciencia, no se alteraba ante sus imprudentes preguntas ni ponía resistencia ante sus muestras de cariño infantil. De haber sido cualquier otra criatura, estaría varios metros bajo tierra. Si la chiquilla era tan importante para él, tanto como para convertirla en la madre de su hijo, ¿Por qué no la había protegido más? Según Inuyasha, su mujer e hijos van primero que su propia vida y por nada del mundo dejaría que corrieran ningún peligro. Pero su hermano no era como él en lo absoluto. Al parecer, la vida de su pequeña familia no significaba nada para él, si había permitido que las cosas llegaran hasta tal extremo. El hanyou apretó la quijada, sacándole un rechinido. Era un malnacido. Le traía sin cuidado la vida que llevase su hermano, de todas formas eran tan unidos como lo era un pez a un pájaro. Pero el que lastimase a Rin de esa forma tan… tan insolente le crispaba los nervios.

—_Que haga lo que le dé la gana con su vida_—le había dicho a Kagome la noche en la que habían llegado al palacio. Aún seguía molesto por la noticia del embarazo de Rin—, _pero que no involucre a Rin. Ella no tiene por qué pagar por él. Ni ella ni el cachorro._

—_Inuyasha, no deberías decir eso_ —le reclamó calmadamente mientras estiraba el edredón—. _Rin está muy entusiasmada por esto, ¿no lo notaste? Ha estado enamorada de Sesshomaru desde hace mucho, no tiene nada de malo que forme una familia con él, ¿o sí?_

—_Keh. Familia para ella nada más, apuesto a que a Sesshomaru no le importa nada. No puedo creer que de verdad vaya a tener un hanyou. Qué ironía._

—_No deberías juzgar de esa manera. No conoces toda la historia y francamente, no conoces casi nada de tu hermano como para pensar así de él._

—_¡Claro que sí! Sólo se preocupa por sí mismo, no tiene espacio para absolutamente nada más que su enorme ego_—Kagome roló los ojos.

—_Aún así, juzgar está mal, Inuyasha. Reconozco que me asombra que Sesshomaru… digamos quisiera, dejar en cinta a Rin. Siempre la ha tratado muy bien, a pesar de que no lo demuestre. Vamos, tú mismo eres testigo de sus visitas a las afueras de la aldea. Pasaban poco tiempo juntos, pero Rin jamás regresaba con las manos vacías. Me parece que la estaba cortejando o algo así._

Las cejas del hombre se fruncieron hasta casi tocarse.

—_¿Cortejando? ¿Él? Sí, claro…_

—_¿Entonces qué crees que hacía? No sé cómo serán las costumbres de los youkais y menos las de alguien como Sesshomaru, pero en mi época cuando un hombre frecuenta a una mujer con obsequios significa que le interesa._

—_¡Pero si era una niña!_

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

—_Según lo que sé, desde la antigüedad… bueno, en este caso no sería tan antigua, las muchachas se casaban muy jóvenes, a penas se desarrollaban, comenzaban a tener hijos. Toma en cuenta que Sesshomaru es mucho mayor que tú y quizás aquellos hábitos no le parezcan extraños. Pero lo que importa ahora es Rin. Tenemos que darle mucho ánimo, nos necesita. Así que ni se te ocurra armar algún escándalo, ¿de acuerdo? El que odies a tu hermano no significa que vayas a tratar mal a tu cuñada y sobrino._

—_Sí, lo sé_—gruñó por lo bajo, claramente rendido ante su firme mujer—. _Es sólo que… me preocupa ella. Sesshomaru es muy raro, y es capaz de hacerle algo._

—_Aprecias mucho a Rin-chan, ¿verdad?_ —atajó con una sonrisa. Inuyasha comprimió una mueca de incomodidad. Hablar de sus emociones no era su tema favorito.

—_Él no la merece._

—_Pero la quiere_—contestó dulcemente—. _Y ella a él. Mientras sean felices, no le veo nada de malo._

La quiere… ¡Seguro! ¡Seguro que la quiere! Tanto como para dejarla desprotegida y a merced de un lunático demonio con deseos de matarla. Sí, claro, la quería…

Siguió el aroma del youkai a través de varios corredores y rellanos, pero aún así no podía sentir su youki por ningún lado. ¿Dónde se había metido? Sin la más mínima intención de rendirse, continuó guiándose por el tenue olor que tanto le desagradaba. Después de varios minutos de caminata y más de una parada para retomar el rastro que parecía luchar por escaparse de su olfato, se encontró a sí mismo frente a la entrada de lo que parecía ser un jardín interior. Si no se equivocaba, debía tratarse del Patio Norte. Su medio hermano estaba ahí, en algún lugar. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo encontrarlo para finalmente cobrarle su bien merecido puñetazo en la cara.

Guiado por el olor que cada vez se hacía más nítido, se adentró en el bosquecillo que se encontraba en uno de los extremos más alejados del jardín. Cuidando de no chocar contra los árboles cada vez más juntos unos de otros, el híbrido distinguió la alta y blanca figura de su hermano en lo que le pareció ser un claro bastante luminoso, tomando en cuenta la sombra que se hacía en el resto del lugar por las copas tan entrelazadas.

—Con que era aquí donde te escondías.

Inuyasha se abrió paso entre los apretujados troncos sin dificultad, sólo para ser recibido por la muda espalda del otro. Al parecer su atención se encontraba fijada en la roca que se alzaba ante él. Que idiota era, mirando una piedra. El híbrido frunció el ceño furioso. Se adelantó varios pasos, dejando caer pesadamente su mano sobre el hombro del demonio y adelantarse, empujándolo, para poder verlo a la cara.

Nada.

El rostro de aquel ser estaba completamente falto de emoción, como si estuviera vacío. Sus ojos seguían enfocados en la roca. De repente sintió como si su contacto le quemara la palma. Sólo ver aquella expresión tan ecuánime acrecentó sus deseos de golpearlo.

—Eres un…—su puño se encontraba tensado en el aire, listo para atacar. Y lo hizo. Pero no consiguió dañar nada. El Lord lo había esquivado casi con pereza, como si no hiciera nada más que mover el cuello para mirar hacia otro lado. Los dientes de Inuyasha se apretaron —¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Eres un infeliz! ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando cuando la dejaste salir? ¿Acaso no te importó lo que pudiera pasar? ¿No se te ocurrió que pudiera salir lastimada? ¡Cosa que dejaste que pasara! ¡Y lo peor es estás aquí afuera, siendo más estúpido que nunca y ni siquiera te interesa que Rin esté a punto de morir! ¿Qué hay de tu cachorro, lo abandonarás también? ¿Acaso no…?

—Silencio.

No le dirigió ni una mirada, sólo le dijo que guardara silencio. Y seguía contemplando la estúpida roca. Sus ojos estaban tan fijos en ella que parecía estar esperando a que se moviera de la nada o comenzara a hablar. A regañadientes, Inuyasha giró la cabeza para encarar el objeto que captaba la atención de su hermano.

La sorpresa lo abofeteó de repente.

—Esto es…

…_la tumba de mi padre_, completó para sus adentros.

No, no podía ser. La tumba de su padre… sus huesos, se encontraban en los límites de ambos mundos, el de los vivos y el de los muertos, sellada en su ojo derecho. ¿Por qué estaba el nombre de su padre tallado en aquella roca si no era la tumba real?

—¿Qué es esto?

—La tumba de mi padre.

Inuyasha bufó.

—¡La verdadera tumba está en el otro mundo, estúpido! ¿Qué se supone que es esta piedra?

Sesshomaru se silenció un momento, exasperando aún más a su hermano.

—Cuando murió en el incendio, lo único que quedó de él fueron su armadura y las tres espadas. La armadura fue trasladada a este lugar y yace frente a ti.

—Cuando viajamos a ese mundo por primera vez, el esqueleto tenía armadura, lo que dices no tiene sentido.

Las irises doradas se fijaron en él por un segundo, conteniendo en su interior la ambición de una pelea.

—No es la misma. Aquella era la armadura de su forma real, esta no.

Inuyasha formó una mueca de disgusto. _Qué explicaciones tan convincentes_, pensó.

—¿Entonces por qué habían diferentes mausoleos? No tiene lógica que haya varios si sus restos y armaduras estaban en otro lugar.

Sesshomaru dejó escapar un resoplido casi mudo de entre los dientes.

—Homenajes de sus subordinados.

Su hermano no estaba de humor para hablar. Bueno, para ser sincero, ¿Cuándo lo estaba? Con aquel simple pensamiento, recuperó su enfado inicial, olvidándose momentáneamente de la supuesta tumba de su progenitor.

—¿Se puede saber que haces aquí mientras Rin lucha por su vida? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, aire? —el aludido no se inmutó. Inuyasha estaba bastante cerca de desenvainar Tessaiga, pero optó con apretar el cuello del haori del youkai— ¡Responde, maldita sea! ¿Vas a quedarte aquí todo el día sin hacer nada? ¿Vas a dejarla sola? ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Ella te necesita! ¡Poco me importa que la hayas preñado por error, pero sé responsable, maldición! ¡No has hecho más que cavar su tumba desde que estás con ella! ¡Y ahora que te necesita, te largas a mirar una piedra! ¡Si algo le llega a pasar al niño o a Rin será por tu culpa!

—Cierra la boca, Inuyasha—escupió venenoso el mononoke—. No hables de lo que no entiendes.

Sin saber porqué, el hanyou dejó de hablar. Sesshomaru estaba extraño. Ese no era él. Con lentitud desprendió los dedos de la tela, para luego dejar caer paulatinamente el brazo hasta su costado.

—¿Qué no hable de lo que no entiendo, dices? —dijo con un tono relativamente calmado poco después. Las facciones del mayor se endurecieron—. Je, no vengas con eso. Lo único que sé es que ella te quiere más que a nada y está esperando tu cachorro. Lo que necesita en este momento es que estés con ella. Eso es todo, ¿Crees que no entendería algo así, si vivo con Kagome? ¡Ja! —La mirada de Inuyasha se posó distraídamente en el nombre de su padre tallado en la roca. Se sorprendió discretamente que no pusiera nada más como "-sama", "Lord", "Daiyoukai" o algo así. Sólo había un escrito corto en un lenguaje desconocido para él. De repente lo invadió la curiosidad por saber más sobre su padre, ya que no sabía prácticamente nada. Cuando se encontrara con el viejo Myoga le preguntaría—. Escucha, sé que lo único que quieres ahora es acabar con ese sujeto, pero la prioridad es Rin. Si te vas ahora y la dejas sola, sufrirá. No lo permitas o te prometo que te arrepentirás.

Sesshomaru frunció levemente el ceño. Odiaba cuando le decían cosas que ya sabía. No solía suceder a menudo, pero de igual manera era irritante. Aunque Inuyasha realmente no sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Había algo más que él ignoraba.

—Estará bien.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —preguntó receloso el otro. El youkai sintió el vago impulso de sonreír, pero no lo hizo.

—Porque tiene mi marca.

Inuyasha se sorprendió de escuchar tal declaración.

—¿Y crees que es suficiente? Podrá fortalecer su cuerpo, pero ¿y su mente? ¿Su corazón? En cualquier momento despertará y le dolerá no verte ahí. Bien, a ti la parte emocional nunca te funcionó, pero a ella sí. Y no sólo la herirás a ella, sino también al niño. Ya fuiste un gran imbécil dejándola sola para que la atacaran, lo mínimo que puedes hacer ahora es acompañarla. Y si no te da la maldita gana o no te interesa, te juro que me la llevaré con Kagome y conmigo a la aldea, a nosotros sí nos importa.

—Inuyasha, cállate. Tus opiniones son las que no me interesan, así que deja de repetir lo más obvio como un histérico. Además, nunca he dicho que no me importase ella. No te metas en asuntos que no te corresponden.

El _click_ de la vieja espada desenvainándose se dejó escuchar en el lugar. Inuyasha blandía a la gran Tessaiga entre sus manos, con el filo de la punta donde se supone que estaría el corazón de su hermano.

—¡Claro que me corresponden! ¡Es que eres increíble! ¡Si de verdad te importara no la hubieras dejado salir en el primer lugar! ¡Eres un malnacido! ¡Por culpa de tu inmadurez Rin y tu hijo están en peligro, sin importar que ya no tengan veneno o lo que haya sido eso! ¿Es que por ser humana y el niño un hanyou valen menos? ¡¿Es eso?!

—¡Cierra la maldita boca! —rugió el demonio, con el destello rojizo llameándole en los ojos dorados. Bakusaiga había salido de su funda y se encontraba cruzada con Tessaiga, apuntando también al pecho del híbrido. Había sido tan rápido que Inuyasha no lo pudo anticipar a tiempo como para esquivarlo o bloquearlo. Ahora ambos hermanos se encontraban con el filo de la espada del otro a sólo un par de centímetros de atravesar sus corazones, y por más poderosos que fueran, el corazón era algo que no se podía regenerar.

El menor apretó el agarre de su arma, dejando que sus nudillos perdiesen el color. Frunció el ceño con furia, desafiando a su hermano con la mirada. A decir verdad, se había sorprendido un poco al ver que perdía los estribos. Sesshomaru nunca se había mostrado de aquella manera como para gritarle, bueno, casi nunca. Siempre había sabido controlarse perfectamente y mantener el frío aire calculador en su mente para no distraerse.

—Tienes planeado marcharte, ¿no es así? —preguntó Inuyasha suspicaz. El otro no respondió, sólo le mantuvo la feroz mirada. El hanyou supo entonces que tenía razón—. Lo sabía, la dejarás sola para perseguir a ese bastardo que les tendió una trampa. ¿Prefieres vengarte a asegurarte que Rin se encuentre bien? ¿Qué pasaría si empeora mientras no estás?

—¿Acaso crees que puedo curarla quedándome? No me hagas reír.

—Desgraciado. ¿Acaso piensas que yéndote la mejorarás? —el mayor endureció aún más sus facciones, quedándose en silencio. Inuyasha retiró la espada de su pecho, volviéndola a guardar en su funda. Con la mano aún en la empuñadura, le dedicó un gesto de odio a su hermano—. Eres repugnante. Lárgate, haz lo que quieras, no importa. En cuanto Rin se recupere, se irá con nosotros en la aldea. Y si nace el niño antes, esperaremos y nos los llevaremos a los dos, quieras o no. Rin merece ser feliz y es obvio que contigo jamás lo será.

Con una última mirada llena de rencor, finalmente dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino de vuelta al castillo, sin mirar atrás. A su espalda, el mononoke regresaba a Bakusaiga a su funda, apretando la mandíbula. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese imbécil a decir que se llevaría a Rin? ¿Había perdido la razón finalmente? Debía ser eso. A demás, tampoco dijo –o siquiera pensó- que se iría enseguida. Ella era su prioridad y no pondría un pie fuera del palacio hasta estar completamente seguro de que estuviera recuperada, tanto ella como el cachorro. Y para eso, necesitaba también a la sacerdotisa de su medio hermano. Cómo disfrutaría verlo tragarse sus palabras. Rin estaría bien, no era nada que ella no pudiera soportar y lo sabía. Después de todo, a pesar de estar bajo la presión de la preñez, se había vuelto más fuerte y resistente gracias a su marca. Gracias a él. Y el niño… era su hijo, así que no tendría problemas.

Inuyasha era un estúpido al creer que el Gran Sesshomaru no tenía interés por su familia.

Aún a pesar de toda la confianza que pudiera tener en la mujer y el no nacido, había una parte de su conciencia que se removía con inquietud, pensando y asegurando que su ponzoña no era suficiente para hacer superar a Rin aquella situación tan crítica. Y ahora se preguntaba, ¿Lo sería? ¿Sería su veneno en el interior de ella capaz de ayudarla? O mejor dicho, ¿Podrá ella ayudarse a sí misma? Porque debía admitir que había algo de verdad en las palabras de Inuyasha: La marca fortalece su cuerpo, pero no su mente ni corazón, y eso era precisamente lo que se encontraba dañado en Rin: su corazón.

Apretó con fuerza su puño, clavando las garras en la palma hasta hacerla sangrar. No lo notó. Había sido un insensato, su estúpido hermano tenía razón. Nunca tuvo que haberla dejado salir, nunca tuvo que haberla expuesto tan abiertamente al enemigo.

Un aleteo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Buscando el origen del suave murmullo, alzó la vista hasta posarla en una alondra aferrada a una rama. El animal le devolvió la mirada, torciendo el cuello, curioso. Pió una vez mientras lo observaba, como si quisiera decirle algo. No, era ridículo, las aves no hablaban. Seguidamente del agudo sonido, llegó otra alondra al lado de la primera. Ambas se miraron y acicalaron el plumaje entre sí por un par de segundos, para luego emprender el vuelo una después de la otra.

Sesshomaru dirigió entonces su atención a la vieja tumba de su padre, apenas acariciada por los pocos rayos de luz que se colaban por la copa de los árboles. Pronto anochecería, pensó. Sin hacer nada más, se alejó con paso tranquilo por el mismo camino que su hermano había emprendido momentos antes, reflexionando en las palabras que le había dicho.

…

—¿Cómo te fue? ¿Lo encontraste? —preguntó preocupada Kagome al ver llegar a su marido.

—Sí, lo encontré —dijo sentándose a su lado, donde la mujer alimentaba a su hija menor—. Creo que lo hice entrar un poco en razón, es un terco.

La sacerdotisa suspiró aliviada.

—¿No hubo golpes?

—Desafortunadamente no. Pero estuvimos muy cerca—contestó algo desilusionado. Su mujer le frunció el ceño—. No pasó nada, mujer, tranquila. Por cierto, ¿Algún avance con Rin?

La otra se desinfló y volvió su atención a la infante.

—Sólo un poco. Su pulso ya está relativamente normal, pero no da señales de cuándo va a despertar.

—¿Se recuperará?

—Es difícil de decir. Tal parece que así será. Eso espero.

—¿Y Nitori y Jaken?

—Nitori se quedó dormida hace un tiempo, Takashi se la llevó a su habitación para que descansara. Jaken sigue ahí, nos dijo que hasta que no despertara, no se iría.

—Qué leal—se burló Inuyasha—. Oye, espera. ¿Y Chiyo? ¿No estaba aquí?

—Chiyo también estaba muy cansada, así que le recomendé que durmiera un poco. Han estado todo el día pendientes de Rin, desde el alba hasta casi el anochecer, tampoco han comido demasiado.

—Vaya… Bueno, nosotros tampoco hemos comido, ni siquiera hemos desayunado.

—Lo sé. Es difícil concentrarse en el apetito cuando alguien está así de grave—Kagome suspiró pesadamente—. Por cierto, les escribí a Sango y Miroku, les dije lo que estaba pasando.

—¿En qué momento?

—Justo hace un par de minutos. Un guardia hizo el favor de enviarla —Un ruidito proveniente de Haruhi captó su atención. La sacerdotisa sonrió cansada, despegándola de su seno—. ¿Estás llena ya, Haru-chan? —la colocó sobre su hombro al mismo tiempo que le daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda. Seguidamente, la volvió a acunar en su regazo, siendo observada atentamente por sus ojitos curiosos.

Inuyasha alargó el brazo y limpió la comisura de la boca de la niña con su manga, cuidando no lastimarla con su poco tacto. Habiendo terminado, acarició lo más delicado que pudo el corto cabello de su hija, como si quisiera asegurarse de que fuera real. A los ojos de su esposa, se notaba triste.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Inuyasha?

—¿Qué? Ah, sí. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. Me gustaría comer algo y luego ir a dormir.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, quédate aquí con Haruhi, no tardaré mucho.

—Pero…

—Ya te dije que no, mujer. ¡No me pasará nada!

—¡No lo digo por eso! —contrarrestó ella rápidamente, dejando al hombre con una mueca de desconcierto. Algo apenada por haberse alterado tan fácilmente, optó por hablar con más calma—. Tengo algo de hambre también, me gustaría cenar.

—Ah… En ese caso, te traeré algo. Acuesta a la niña y en un momento volveré y cenaremos los dos aquí, ¿te parece?

—¿No sería más fácil si simplemente fuéramos al comedor?

—No sé si sea buena idea, recuerda que las cosas están tensas, me parece que es mejor no incomodarlos más. De todas formas, es mejor no mover a Haruhi, acaba de comer.

—Sí, tienes razón —miró un instante a la despierta bebé, quien le devolvía abiertamente la mirada con los ojos brillantes. Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír —¿Inuyasha? —le dijo cuando estaba dejando la habitación.

—¿Qué? —asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Puedes ver si tienen verduras hervidas?

—Seguro.

Comenzó a caminar nuevamente, pero la voz de su esposa lo llamó otra vez.

—¡Y salsa de soya también, por favor!

—¡De acuerdo! —le gritó en el pasillo.

—¡Y té de hierbas verdes!

—¿Me dejarás ir de una vez?

Una risita se dejó escuchar desde la puerta entre abierta.

—¡Gracias!

—¡Lo que sea! A veces me siento como su sirviente personal…—refunfuñó entre dientes mientras se alejaba.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Nada!

Llegó hasta la cocina sin dar demasiados rodeos. Las primeras veces, en su primera visita al palacio, se había perdido y llegado hasta la salida u otros tantos cuartos que jamás volvió a ver. Habló con una señora, una de las muchas que se encontraba en ese lugar, y siendo lo más amable posible, le pidió una simple cena para él y su esposa, sin olvidar los vegetales hervidos, la salsa de soya o el té de hiervas. La youkai, que si Miroku hubiera estado ahí la hubiera llamado _Solterona Amargada_, se mostró reacia a prepararles de comer, pero una vez que cayó en cuenta de que era el hermano menor de su Daimio, no le quedó más remedio que acatar las órdenes a regañadientes. Veinte minutos después, _Solterona Amargada_ le entregó una enorme bandeja de madera, donde los cuencos y tazas bailaban para no caerse. La mujer parecía muy complacida al ver que el hanyou se marchaba ya con eso. Tratando de controlarse para no soltarle una sarta de palabrotas por su mala actitud, Inuyasha se vio obligado a darle unas simples gracias, para luego desaparecer muy malhumorado por el pasillo cada vez más oscuro. Cómo le fastidiaba el invierno, anochecía bastante temprano.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, guió la bandeja por el mismo camino por el que había llegado, pendiente de no derramar ni una gota del té de su esposa en la impecable superficie de la madera.

Justo cuando doblaba por el último recodo de aquel interminable pasillo que llegaba hasta su habitación –del primer piso-, vio que una sombra entraba sigilosa a la recámara en la que reposaba Rin. Poco después, la voz del sapo se hizo escuchar en la quietud del ambiente, tan baja que daba a entender que susurraba, pero sus oídos al no ser humanos, pudieron entender casi todas las palabras que decía. En un segundo, la baja figura de Jaken salía del lugar, con una cara que podía sencillamente rayar en el espanto.

—¿Jaken? —El demonio le devolvió la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos— ¿Ese era Sesshomaru, verdad? —El aludido asintió quedamente— ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

—No lo esperaba—le respondió todavía asustado—. Me estaba quedando dormido, no lo escuché.

Inuyasha suspiró con una mueca, pensando en lo fácil que era alterar a ese enano.

—Bueno…—miró la bandeja que sostenía—. Tengo que llevarle esto a Kagome, nos veremos después. Y Jaken… Duerme un poco, ¿quieres?

El viejo demonio cabeceó una vez con la cabeza, para luego emprender su propio camino en el sentido contrario, siendo sumergido poco después por la oscuridad.

—Regresé—anunció Inuyasha al entrar. Kagome vio con ojos hambrientos la comida que llevaba en sus brazos.

—¿No tuviste problemas?

—No, claro que no—declaró sentándose en el suelo y depositando la madera en frente de él y la mujer—. Por cierto…—añadió en susurro cuando agarró el cuenco de arroz—, Sesshomaru acaba de entrar a la habitación de Rin.

—Me había dado la impresión de escuchar voces al lado—asintió ella, pensativa— ¿Qué crees que haga?

—No tengo idea, pero espero que no sea nada malo.

—Dudo mucho que le haga algo malo, tonto, de seguro sólo se quedará con ella un rato… Nunca creí que diría esto con respecto a tu hermano.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. Sólo quiero que cometa un error para poder hacérselo pagar como es debido: con una paliza.

Kagome suspiró al mismo tiempo que rolaba los ojos.

—Claro, sólo buscas pelea. Deberías tener un poco más de confianza en él, quizás te sorprendas.

—Te estás tomando todo esto con mucha calma, siempre creí que serías la primera en explotar—refunfuñó él, aparentando no darle mucha importancia.

—Trato de controlarme, ya no soy una adolescente. Deberías hacer lo mismo, ¿No te parece?

—Que graciosa. Ya, come que se va a enfriar.

—Terco—sopló ella dando su primer bocado a las verduras.

—Tonta—contestó él comiendo su arroz.

…

Después de echar a Jaken de los aposentos de la mujer, se aseguró que la puerta estuviera correctamente cerrada. No le gustaba ese lugar, era demasiado reducido en comparación a su propia alcoba. Sin divagar demasiado en los pequeños detalles y concentrándose únicamente en el rostro de Rin, tomó asiento al lado de su cama, con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda erguida.

Parecía que dormía, como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si jamás hubieran dejado el castillo. Vigiló por un rato su acompasada respiración, mirando fijamente como su pecho se hinchaba y desinflaba lentamente en completo silencio.

Algo en su interior se removió. No le gustaba. Toda aquella situación… Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, Inuyasha había tenido razón. Había sido un estúpido, irresponsable y un malnacido. ¿Cómo había permitido que Rin llegara a semejante estado? Maldición… si ella moría… si ella moría, jamás se lo perdonaría.

No. Rin no podía morir. Rin era mucho más fuerte que eso y lo sabía. La había visto a lo largo del tiempo y jamás la vio acomplejarse por ningún dolor físico, ni siquiera había armado escándalos cuando se hería las rodillas al caer, como sabía que hacían los niños de esa edad. Rin tenía suficiente fuerza como para salir adelante, de eso no cabía duda.

Su garra se extendió para acomodar los cabellos de su flequillo, que en algún momento se habían alejado de su lugar. Sin darse cuenta, acarició muy levemente con el dorso de sus dedos el pómulo de la chica, arrancándole una honda inhalación. Ante su sorpresa, los párpados femeninos se comenzaron a despegar con mucha lentitud, casi parecía que le dolía hasta el simple hecho de abrir los ojos. Cuando sus irises castañas estuvieron descubiertas al menos hasta la mitad, miraron todo a su alrededor, desubicadas. No tenía idea de donde estaba. Y la oscuridad de la habitación no la ayudó a descubrirlo. Sesshomaru quedó en silencio.

Los labios de la chica querían despegarse también, pero daba la impresión de que pesaran toneladas y toneladas y tan solo pensar en abrir la boca en ese estado era doloroso. Pero aún así no se rindió. Sentía la necesidad de emitir una palabra, de escuchar algo, por más bajo que fuera, para asegurarse de que no era un sueño lo que estaba viviendo. Con mucho esfuerzo, lo consiguió. Pero en lugar de voz, sólo salió un carraspeo ronco de su cansada garganta. Cuanta sed tenía… daría lo que sea por un vaso de agua. Tosió un poco ante la desagradable sensación de las paredes de su garganta tocarse.

Diablos… ¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba era… ¿Qué era? A ver, había ido al bosque en compañía de Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken-sama y Ah-Un, aunque no podría decir exactamente hace cuanto tiempo. Habían salido… ¿Y qué más? Cayó rendida poco después, pasó la noche en el bosque, eso lo recordaba claramente. Recordaba que había despertado acurrucada en la estola blanca del Daiyoukai; recordaba haberlo visto a su lado y haber hablado con él. También… se había levantado para alejarse del cálido lecho, en dirección al bosque. En ese momento, una voz aterrada en su cabeza le gritaba _¡No! ¡No vayas!_ Y no lo comprendía. Se había adentrado en la maleza para ir al baño, ¿qué tenía de malo? Después de eso… después de eso… escuchó una voz. Una voz suave y algo aguda, le había dicho algo. Esa voz se convirtió en un siseo, que pronto se volvió en una macabra risa. Sentía frío y muchos mareos. La voz se hacía más nítida, casi sentía el cálido aliento rozarle la nuca, al mismo tiempo en que todos los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaban. Sesshomaru-sama apareció y la protegió. Diablos que confuso era todo, apenas si podía armar las piezas de recuerdos. Pero no le gustaba nada a donde llegaban. Deseosa por saber más, y aún a pesar de sentir pánico al hacerlo, continuó. Hubo una pelea, ¿cierto? Sí, los aceros de las armas chocaban en la penumbra del bosque, produciendo un fuerte _¡Clank!_ Luego vino una gran onda de luz, proveniente del mononoke blanco.

Después… dolor. Un fuerte y penetrante ardor en su espalda, como si pasaran una barra de hierro al rojo vivo justo en la médula. Lo recordaba claramente y le dolía de nuevo la espalda ¡Le ardía, le quemaba! Entonces lo recordó todo exactamente, como si la presencia de esa experiencia espantosa le devolviera sus recuerdos con un golpe. Ryuma la había envenenado con su arma. Al saberlo, desesperó y calmó al mismo tiempo. Desesperó porque el hecho de recordarlo era aterrador y doloroso y calmó porque podía al menos recordarlo. Ahora quedaba una interrogante ¿Qué había pasado después? ¿Había muerto? La idea hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su inerte cuerpo. No, no podía estar muerta. Ya lo había hecho cuando era niña, y en ese estado no se puede sentir absolutamente nada, sólo frío. Ella sentía frío, sí, pero también sed, cansancio, miedo y dolor. Estaba viva. Se tranquilizó un momento. Si no se equivocaba, estaba en el palacio, ¿dónde más si no? De seguro Sesshomaru-sama la había traído de vuelta y ahora todo estaba bien.

No.

No lo estaba.

De repente el peso y presión en su vientre se hizo más real y la sorpresa la azotó con mayor fuerza.

¡El bebé! ¡Por todos los dioses, el niño! ¿Qué había pasado con él? No… no podía estar muerto, no podía… Se había salvado ella del veneno porque se sentía viva en casi todo su uso de la palabra, pero… ¿Y el niño? No… su hijo… era demasiado pequeño como para haber sobrevivido a tal dosis de veneno, sin importar que ella misma lo hubiera superado, estaba segura de que el bebé no lo había conseguido. ¡El niño estaba muerto! ¡De seguro estaba muerto! ¡NO! ¡Todo era su culpa, todo era su culpa! ¿Por qué había insistido en salir? ¿Por qué había querido cumplir ese estúpido capricho? ¡Ahora gracias a ella, el pequeño que tanto adoraba estaba seguramente muerto…!

Su garganta se hinchó, su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse y sintió mucho escozor en los ojos, que poco después comenzaron a derramar lágrima tras lágrima.

Su hijo, su pequeño… se había ido… y todo por su culpa…

—¡…no! —consiguió decir apenas, con la voz rota. Poco a poco sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, como si lo hubieran atravesado con un puñal. ¡Cómo se odiaba! ¡Como se repugnaba! No merecía seguir con vida, ¡no lo merecía! Era el niño quién debía vivir, no ella. Se maldijo una vez y otras cien, siempre culpándose a sí misma y recordando inconscientemente el momento exacto en el que Ryuma la había herido con su alabarda, introduciendo en su cuerpo el mortal veneno. ¡Como deseaba morir! ¡Le había arrebatado la vida a su hijo por un capricho!

—Rin —le llamó una voz conocida desde la oscuridad. Su llanto se frenó al instante, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de correr libremente por su rostro. Trató de enfocarlo según la dirección del sonido, pero solo pudo distinguir su silueta a medias justo a su lado.

—¿S-Sess-ssho…?

—No hables—le ordenó de inmediato. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? ¿Acaso no le importaba que su hijo…?—. Escúchame, Rin—la cortó—. El cachorro sigue con vida.

—¿Q-qu…?

—No hables. Eliminé el veneno antes de que lo tocara, nunca lo dañó.

Se quedó sin palabras hasta en su cabeza. ¿Qué podía sentir? ¿Cómo podía asegurar que lo que decía el hombre era verdad? ¿Cómo podría saber que no lo decía sólo para tranquilizarla? Las lágrimas siguieron emanando de sus ojos sin control, y ella no tenía ni la más mínima conciencia de ello. Su mente solo reproducía el eco de las palabras masculinas: _El cachorro sigue con vida._

Pero no podía creerlo tan fácil. Una sola idea se le cruzó poco después: comprobarlo. Débilmente, movió la mano que afortunadamente se encontraba fuera de las sábanas y la condujo temblorosa hasta un costado de su vientre. Como lo imaginó, nada. Ningún movimiento, ningún indicio. Lo que tenía en el vientre en ese momento no era más que un pobre cuerpecito sin vida. Ese solo pensamiento, el de su hijo flotando en su interior completamente muerto, le hizo reanudar el llanto con mucha más fuerza.

—No miento, Rin. Sigue vivo—le repitió el demonio casi con reproche. Si hubiera podido hacerlo, le hubiera gritado con todas sus fuerzas que se callara y la dejara en paz. No podía lidiar con él ahora, sólo añadiría aún más peso a su tormentosa culpa—. Lo he visto.

¿Qué? ¿Qué lo había visto? Eso era ridículo, no había forma en la que hubiera _visto_ al niño en el interior de su vientre. ¡No tenía sentido! ¿Ahora además de mentirle le decía semejante cosa? ¿Qué quería, burlarse de ella?

_No, no se burlaría, él no es así_. Contradijo su conciencia con reproche. Y tenía razón, el solo escuchar el tono firme de sus palabras eliminaba cualquier pensamiento de que estuviera diciendo mentiras. Después de todo, el Gran Sesshomaru nunca mentía y menos en una situación como lo era esa. Entonces, una sola duda se apoderó de ella:

—¿C-como…?

—No tiene importancia ahora—Tuvo que haber fruncido el ceño, porque se notaba enfadado. Pero no podía distinguir casi nada de él, aparte de su silueta y sus ojos dorados, flotando fantasmalmente en la penumbra—. Lo sabrás más adelante. Sólo preocúpate por ti—le recordó con tono bajo. Rin apenas pudo juntar en entrecejo.

—¡No…! ¡Y-yo… no… imp-por-rto, quie… quiero sa… saber!

—Te dije que no hablaras—contestó rudamente, sin aplacarla—. Lo vi con Tenseiga.

—¿C-com-mo…?

—Es una espada que renueva, no sólo resucita. Te lo diré en otro momento, ahora duerme.

Con eso la curiosidad de Rin pareció aplacarse sólo un poco. Pero aún así, no se sentía del todo segura. No fue sino hasta poco después que pudo asegurar completamente las palabras del mononoke. Bajo su mano, la cual no se había despegado de su vientre, un suave golpecito le llamó la atención. No, no fue nada suave, ¡Fue una buena patada! Se quedó sin palabras de nuevo, pero esta vez fue mucho más súbito que antes. Era como si el bebé le dijera _¡Estoy aquí, mami! _Era tal la impresión que su boca quedó abierta y el torrente de lágrimas dejó de fluir.

—¡Es-está… est-tá vi-vo! —exclamó casi asustada poco después, reanudando nuevamente el llanto, pero esta vez lloraba de alegría.

_¡No puede ser! ¡Continúa con vida, no puede ser! ¡Por todos los Dioses, gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Mi pequeño…!_

—Te dije que lo estaba. Ahora… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ante un ataque de felicidad, Rin concentró toda la fuerza que tenía en sus adoloridos músculos para incorporarse. No fue muy rápido, ni demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente como para poder abrazarlo de la cintura tan fuerte como fue capaz. Sollozó y sollozó a más no poder en su regazo, agradeciéndole con sus pobres palabras entrecortadas.

—¡Gra-graci-as! ¡Gra-cias!

—Recuéstate—demandó él en voz baja.

—No qui-quiero.

Sesshomaru relajó entonces la postura. No tenía sentido darle órdenes a alguien tan terca como ella. Se quedó mirándola llorar en su cintura por un momento, casi como si fuera lo único que existiera a su alrededor, siempre en silencio acompañado únicamente por sus gemidos adoloridos. Debía dolerle mucho la garganta si hablaba de aquella manera, pensó. La miró sólo un poco más para luego alargar su brazo hasta un vaso de porcelana lleno de agua al lado de una jarra. Algún sirviente quizás los había dejado inteligentemente ahí para cuando despertara la muchacha o tal vez simplemente los había olvidado. Sea como sea, el viejo y agrietado recipiente ahora era dirigido hacia ella.

—Bebe—le ordenó autoritario, colocándoselo cerca del rostro para que pudiera verlo.

Los ojos de Rin se agrandaron al ver el objeto que aceptó sin vacilar. Lo tomó con su mano temblorosa, aún estaba conmocionada por todo, lógicamente, y pasarían algunas cuantas horas para que se tranquilizara por completo. Para su sorpresa, el mononoke no soltó su agarre, ayudándola así a beber. Rin no sabía si era por toda la situación o únicamente por ese acto de compasión, pero sentía las inmensas ganas de reanudar el llanto con más fuerza. Cuando hubo acabado de un trago todo el líquido, sintió como las paredes de su garganta recuperaban su forma habitual, desapareciendo un poco de aquel terrible dolor e hinchazón. Se separó unos centímetros del demonio, sólo los suficientes para mirarlo a los ojos y poder sonreírle sinceramente de agradecimiento. Le debía tanto… Cómo deseaba poder besarlo en los labios, y poder decirle cuanto lo amaba.

—Será mejor que descanses—susurró él de repente. Esta vez no la sobresaltó.

Ella asintió una sola vez, tratando de contener las lágrimas que luchaban por escapar de sus ojos.

Con mucho cuidado, se recostó de vuelta en su futón, siendo ayudada nuevamente por los protectores brazos masculinos, quienes vigilaron que ningún movimiento brusco pudiera lastimarla. Con su cabeza bien puesta en su lugar en la almohada, lo siguiente fue arroparla con el pesado y oscuro edredón. A Rin le sorprendió ver tal delicadeza y atención de su parte, pero luego de recapitular en todo lo que había sucedido, creyó que estaba justificado. Aunque seguía siendo extraño viniendo de una persona como aquella.

—No se vaya—le pidió ella poco después. Alargó el brazo hasta dar con una mano mucho más grande ubicada en el futón. Apretó débilmente cuatro dedos del Lord.

—No lo haré. Duerme.

No, no podía dormir todavía, aún a pesar de lo agotada que se encontraba. Sus párpados estaban tan pesados a causa de las lágrimas, que temía cerrarlos de nuevo. Pero su mente estaba todavía algo despierta, y aquella mente inquieta tenía una sola duda, que luchaba por resaltar ante el alivio de que su hijo se encontrara con vida.

—¿Sesshomaru-sama? —él hizo un simple sonido que indicaba su atención. Eso le bastó—¿Acaso… acaso piensa marcharse de nuevo?

El silencio prevaleció nuevamente en la estancia, pero solo por unos cuantos segundos. Rin sintió entonces el aire pesado a su alrededor.

—Sí.

La pequeña mano femenina apretó un poco más a la masculina.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —ésa era la verdadera pregunta, la que más le atemorizaba. No quería quedarse sola, quería estar con él, a su lado, para sentirse protegida. No quería… no quería verlo marchar nuevamente. Le dolía tanto…

—Aún no lo sé.

El llanto revivió y sintió como la garganta se le expandía otra vez. Se quedaría sola, de nuevo. ¿Tendría que dar a luz al niño sin él? La sola idea hacía que el corazón se le estrujara. Sabía que de todas formas el demonio no entraría en el mismo lugar mientras ella estuviera en el parto, pero el solo saber que él se encontraba cerca, esperando, le daba tanta calma y seguridad que se sentía capaz de lo que fuera. Pero lamentablemente, lo más seguro era que él ni siquiera estuviera presente en los primeros días y semanas del pequeño. Su culpa la atacó de nuevo. Todo por ella y su estupidez. Todo era su culpa, que estúpida era. Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo, recorriendo el camino ya marcado por las otras y empapando de nuevo el futón. Que mal se sentía.

—No llores—le dijo él. Misteriosamente, sonó casi como una petición. No, estaba loca. Tuvo que haber sido su imaginación, de nuevo jugándole bromas pesadas.

—¿Pue-puede quedarse conmigo… esta noche?

Un momento de silencio de nuevo se hizo presente.

—Sabes que lo haré.

Como si de una promesa se tratara, la mano libre recogió un par de lágrimas que hacían carrera por su mejilla. Entonces ella le sonrió débilmente.

—Gracias…

No, que sus párpados no se cerraran aún, todavía tenía que pedirle algo más.

—Por favor… despiérteme antes de que se marche. Quisiera… poder despedirme.

Lo último que vieron sus cansados ojos fue como la cabeza de Sesshomaru-sama asentía una sola vez, con las pupilas fijas en ella. Después, todo se volvió negro.

…

Se despertó sola, su sexto sentido se lo había dicho. La habitación estaba vagamente iluminada por la clara luz del alba. De nuevo se marchaba temprano. Como siempre lo hacía. Miró a su alrededor, buscándolo sin descanso. Sentía los ojos hinchados, causa obvia del llanto histérico de la noche anterior. Seguramente tenía un aspecto espantoso, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba. Lo único que quería saber era donde se encontraba aquel hombre, ya que no había rastros de él en la habitación.

Poco después, como si de una respuesta se tratara, el aludido entró sigilosamente por la puerta. Si no lo hubiera visto, jamás lo habría sabido. Era tan silencioso como un fantasma, aún a pesar del peso de su cuerpo y armadura.

Miró su cara, al parecer le sorprendía que se encontrara despierta a esa hora. En seguida cambió su minúscula sorpresa por aquel aire indiferente que siempre lo rodeaba.

No. Esa vez era diferente. Había _algo_ que lo cambiaba, pero no sabía que era. Al menos sabía que estaba ahí.

—¿Ya es hora? —le preguntó ella suavemente, tratando de incorporarse.

—Sí.

Cuando finalmente se sentó, él estaba ahí, arrodillado a su lado, mirándola fijamente. Esta vez no le advirtió que no se levantase, ya que sabía de antemano que ella haría caso omiso de sus palabras.

Ella misma se quedó muda también, sin hacer otra cosa que mirarlo directamente a los ojos, pensando en tantas cosas a la vez, que le producía un dolor de cabeza, especialmente por lo mal que había dormido. Sin decir ninguna palabra, ya que no tenía ninguna pensada igualmente, acarició lentamente el rostro del Daiyoukai con las yemas de sus dedos, como si quisiera asegurarse de que realmente estaba ahí con ella. Él no se resistió ni hizo nada para alejarse, simplemente se dejó acariciar por aquella dócil y triste mano que recorría lánguidamente su mejilla. Poco a poco, el rostro de la jovencita se acercó al otro para finalmente dejar un tembloroso beso en sus labios. Sesshomaru saboreó la sal de sus lágrimas.

Lo único que pudo hacer él fue responder lentamente, encajándose mejor en los labios de la mujer. Su mano seguía en su lugar, sólo que ahora toda la palma se apoyaba en su pómulo sin moverse en lo absoluto. Sin ser consciente de ello, el demonio colocó su propia mano sobre la de ella, ladeando un poco la cabeza hacia aquel lado en el acto.

No quería irse, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Cuando al fin se separaron, Rin emprendió un llanto silencioso, con la cara un tanto caída hacia un lado. Un momento después, su estremecida voz salió a flote.

—Prométame algo…—pidió ella, alzando nuevamente la mirada. A Sesshomaru no le gustaba verla llorar y no sabía por qué. Quizás ahora lo comprendía—. Prométame que… regresará antes de que nazca—tocó su vientre con su otra mano. Él simplemente dejó fija su mirada dorada en ella, sin hacer el más mínimo gesto. Poco después respondió:

—No podré.

El corazón de Rin se encogió. Era verdad, era probable que no pudiera, pero… quería que le dijera que sí, aunque fuera una mentira. Quería tener otra razón más para resistir todo por lo que tenía que pasar en el momento, a demás de hacerlo por su hijo. Le gustaría escuchar que cumpliría la promesa sólo para sentirse con más fuerza. Porque de todas formas, a pesar de que el demonio no pudiera llegar a tiempo, ella quería creer que sí lo haría y se aferraría a esa idea hasta el final.

—Sólo… prometa que lo intentará. Con eso… con eso me es suficiente—pidió ella, alicaída, con el llanto en la garganta. A Rin le pareció que su mano en la mejilla de él era apretada suavemente. Pero quizás fue de nuevo su tonta imaginación.

—Bien. Lo intentaré.

Una pequeña sonrisa rota se asomó por la comisura de los labios. Sí, creería en sus palabras, sin reparar en nada más. Besó nuevamente sus labios en forma de agradecimiento, sin apartar la mano de su rostro.

—Gracias… lo estaré esperando.

Después de una mirada que solo duró algunos segundos, más que para ella parecieron muchos más, finalmente el mononoke se incorporó, dejando que la mano de Rin se deslizara por su pómulo con delicadeza, como si no quisiera romper el enlace. Sin esperar más, dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta. Rin creía que no miraría hacia atrás, y en cierto punto lo agradecía, ya que no haría las cosas más difíciles y dolorosas de lo que ya eran. Pero se equivocó. Justo cuando salía por la puerta, su cara se giró apenas lo suficiente para verla por el rabillo del ojo. La chica sintió una presión muy fuerte en el pecho al creer ver algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

—Adiós…—le dijo ella bajito justo en ese entonces. No hubo respuesta, sólo una prolongación de la mirada. Luego, el Daiyoukai se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Rin sabía de antemano que no lo vería en un buen tiempo, causa suficiente para que las tristes lágrimas desfilaran por sus mejillas otra vez.

…

Un par de horas después, la puerta de su recámara era abierta de nuevo. Esperanzada, buscó aquellos ojos ambarinos que tanto deseaba volver a ver. Pero la cruda realidad la golpeó: no era él. Eran su hermano, Kagome-sama y Nitori. Los tres con cara de pasmo exactamente iguales. La miraban estupefactos ya que no esperaban encontrarla despierta. Nitori se aproximó lentamente a ella, sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Según ella, aún era demasiado pronto como para que la chica estuviera consiente.

Rin no resistió más y rompió en llanto apenas su nana se acercó a ella. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se abalanzó a su cuello, abrazándola y ahogando sus penas en su hombro. Como si de una niña pequeña y asustada se tratara. Nitori no tardó en corresponderle el gesto, llorando también del más puro alivio.

—¡Tenía tanto miedo, Nitori! ¡Creí que mi pequeño había muerto!

—Oh, Rin-chan, todo está bien, todo está bien. Ya ves que no pasó nada, no llores, ¿Si? Todo está bien—la tranquilizó acariciando suavemente su cabello.

—Lo siento tanto, tuve que haberte hecho caso. ¡Nunca tuve que haber salido, soy tan tonta!

—No te preocupes por eso, ya pasó. Lo importante es que estás aquí y estás bien.

—¡No! ¡Estuvo a punto de morir por mi culpa! ¡Soy una mala madre, casi mato a mi hijo por una tontería!

—¡Rin! —interrumpió ahora Kagome, al borde de las lágrimas también— No eres una mala madre, Rin. Estas son cosas que pasan, no lo pudiste evitar.

—¡Claro que pude! Si me hubiera quedado aquí nada de esto hubiera pasado ¡Mi bebé estuvo al borde de la muerte por mi culpa!

—Rin-chan…

—¡No, no! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Como me detesto! ¡Si algo le hubiera pasado al niño, yo…!

—Tú nada, Rin—dijo Inuyasha de repente, sobresaltándolas—. Deja de lamentarte por lo que pudo haber pasado, que de todas formas no ocurrió. El idiota ese los salvó a tiempo y los trajo aquí, reaccionó justo como debía ser. Al fin. Así que deja de llorar, no le hace bien al cachorro.

—Inuyasha…—susurró conmocionada su esposa. Poco ortodoxa su manera de decir las cosas pero ciertas a fin de cuentas.

Rin se quedó sin palabras. Sabía que el hanyou tenía razón, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse mal con todos, especialmente consigo misma.

—Lo sé… gracias, Inuyasha-sama—sonrió tristemente. El aludido le devolvió la sonrisa con orgullo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Nitori sentándose finalmente y rompiendo el abrazo.

—Un poco cansada y aturdida. Aún no termino de asimilar todo lo que pasó.

—Entiendo. Será mejor que sigas descansando para que te recuperes pronto.

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero también tengo algo de hambre…

—¡Es cierto, no comiste en todo en todo el día de ayer! Hablaré con Chiyo para que te prepare algo. Y cuando termines de comer, dormirás todo lo que quieras—le dijo incorporándose y yendo hacia la puerta.

—Gracias, Nitori. Espera—la nodriza se detuvo en su camino y giró la cara

—Dime.

—¿Podría… podría ir a mi habitación? Echo de menos mi cama.

—Por supuesto, pero ahora no. Espera al menos haber comido algo. Luego te llevaremos a tu recámara para que estés más cómoda, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

—No es nada, no es nada. Ahora no te muevas, ya regreso—y finalmente salió, dejándolos a los tres solos.

Kagome, aun con las emociones a flor de piel se arrodilló y estrechó a Rin con tal fuerza que parecía temer que se desvaneciera en el aire. Un poco más aliviada, deshizo el abrazo, la miró a los ojos y sonrió, liberando nada más un poco de su inmensa preocupación.

—Entonces, ¿Tu hijo está bien? —le preguntó ella.

La chica se fijó entonces en su crecido vientre y sintió como las lágrimas fluían nuevamente, pero esta vez de felicidad. Posó una de sus manos delicadamente para luego pasearla arriba y abajo una y otra vez. Sin dejar de mirarlo, respondió:

—Sí, estoy segura. Se movió en la noche.

—¡Que alivio! —suspiró Kagome con el puño cerca del corazón. Para Inuyasha el escuchar que el cachorro se hubiera movido también fue todo un alivio; había comenzado a sospechar que la criatura no podía seguir viva.

—Sesshomaru… se marchó, ¿verdad? —preguntó él.

La sonrisa de Rin se encogió con melancolía. Su mano se había dejado de mover.

—Así es.

—¡Ese estúpido!

—¡Inuyasha! —regañó su esposa, apunto de mandarlo al suelo.

—¿Qué? ¡Lo es! ¡Le dije que no se marchara!

—¿De verdad creías que te haría caso, Inuyasha? Recuerda de quién estás hablando. Al menos la visitó.

Rin alzó la vista, atenta.

—¿Cómo lo saben?

—Lo vi entrar a tu habitación—contestó el híbrido, tomando asiento—. Pero no estoy seguro de cuando salió, es difícil escucharlo. De seguro no más de quince minutos.

—¡Abajo!

Inuyasha se precipitó contra el suelo, estampando su cara de asombro en las tablas de madera. La chica parpadeó confundida.

—¿Qué?

—¡Ten un poco de delicadeza, tonto! —contestó bajito ella, tratando de disimular. Cuando el hombre estaba a punto de contraatacar, Rin los sorprendió primero:

—Se quedó… toda la noche conmigo—les dijo, fijando la vista en su barriga otra vez. Inuyasha abrió los ojos a más no poder.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó la sacerdotisa. La otra asintió— ¿Cómo lo…?

—Estaba despierta. Desperté poco después de que llegara. Él fue quién me dijo que el bebé seguía con vida.

—¿Cómo lo pudo saber él? —cuestionó Inuyasha más para sí que para los demás.

—Me dijo… que lo vio. Con Tenseiga.

El matrimonio alzó las cejas.

—¿Con Tenseiga? —preguntó él. Rin sólo se encogió de hombros. Seguramente algún día se lo explicaría con sus pocas palabras.

No… cómo le dolía pensar en él.

Quería tenerlo cerca, tocarlo, abrazarlo..., besarlo.

Suspiró pesadamente, desinflándose por dentro y sintiendo un punzante dolor en el pecho.

Poco después, la puerta se corrió de nuevo. Era Nitori, luciendo en su rostro una genuina sonrisa de aliento. No traía una bandeja en sus manos, sino más bien un pequeño pergamino arrugado.

—No comerás todavía, Chiyo te está preparando un té de manzanilla y un buen caldo de verduras para que te recuperes, pero tardará un momento —entró y cerró la puerta, acercándose a la pareja—. Esto—alzó el sobre que llevaba en su mano— es para ustedes, acaba de llegar.

—¿Tan rápido? —preguntó Kagome, recibiendo el papel. Si no se equivocaba, eran…—Sango y Miroku.

—Nuestros halcones son más veloces que los ordinarios—explicó Nitori como quien no quiere la cosa, sentándose muy cerca de Rin y dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Kagome

—¿Qué dice? —dijo Inuyasha asomándose por el hombro de su mujer.

—Sango dice que vienen para acá, llegaran en tres o cuatro días aproximadamente.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Van a venir? ¿Y los mocosos?

Kagome ojeó nuevamente la hoja.

—Dice que los traerán a todos, obviamente incluyendo a Keitaro y Daisuke.

—¿Pone el motivo de la visita?

—¿Qué no es obvio? Para saber de Rin, a ellos también les preocupa. A demás, Daisuke y Keitaro quieren vernos, nos echan de menos.

—¡Pero solo llevamos un día aquí!

—Siguen siendo pequeños, Inuyasha, claro que nos extrañan. ¿Qué te parece, Rin? —preguntó Kagome más alto, fijándose en ella. La aludida levantó el rostro hacia la mujer—Pronto tendrás más visitas.

—¿En serio? Pero no tienen que… no quiero ocasionar más problemas…

—No causas ningún problema, Rin y lo sabes. A demás, todos te aprecian mucho y se preocupan por ti. Sango dice que le gustaría quedarse y conocer a tu hijo. Miroku dice —releyó la carta y roló los ojos— que quiere disfrutar las comodidades que ofrece el palacio del oeste, a demás quiere aprovechar para hacer más exorcismos, a ver si de esa manera consigue más arroz. Está bromeando, que payaso. Pero sabes que también quiere verte.

Rin rió bajito. Aquel monje siempre encontraba la manera de hacerla reír.

—Rin, mira—le dijo Nitori, señalando a la ventana. Justo cuando iba a preguntar que era, algo comenzó a descender del cielo como si flotara en el aire.

Nieve.

Que hermosa era la nieve. Tan blanca y pura.

Luego reparó en algo: se había equivocado. Ella le había dicho al Lord que comenzaría a nevar mucho después de que regresaran del viaje. Al parecer no tenía dotes videntes como Nitori, bromeó en su interior para animarse un poco.

Vio como los copos de nieve bajaban lentamente por el pequeño tramo que podía ver del cielo desde la ventana. Los veía hipnotizada. Le recordaban tanto a él... Quizás era por eso que le gustaba tanto la nieve, porque era tan blanca como su cabello y ropajes. Sonrió para sus adentros, pensando que donde quiera que se encontrara el Lord del Oeste, también estaría viendo la nieve caer.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

No he tardado tanto esta vez. Bien, ¿qué les pareció? Si les soy sincera, mientras escribía la escena de Inuyasha discutiendo con Sesshomaru, me lo imaginé todo tal cual como si fuera un capítulo más del manga. Fue taaaan genial xD Creo que la acerté con las reacciones de cada uno, ¿no les parece? Eso espero.

Y ¿vieron que Sessh adora a Rin? Vamos, estuvo con ella toda la noche, casi consolándola –por decirlo de alguna manera- y cuidando su sueño. También es más que obvio que quiere a su hijo. Ah, es tan tierno nuestro Sessh.

E Inuyasha lo es también, claro. Actuó esta vez más como el hermano mayor, dándole al otro un sermón sobre lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Como adoro escribir de Inu, ¡es tan lindo!

En fin, ¿qué más puedo decir? Este fue el capi 17, sólo falta uno más para acabar. Por cierto, he decido sacar adelante el epílogo, sólo me faltan un par de detallitos más. ¿Les parece si el capi 18 lo publico el próximo viernes? Porque al fin está listo.

¡Es todo por ahora! Hoy tampoco contestaré reviews porque son las cuatro de la madrugada –que mal tengo el horario de sueño- y creo que va siendo hora de que me vaya a dormir. Irónicamente, me dieron ganas de publicar el 17 cuanto antes.

¡Las quiero, chicas! ¡Hasta el próximo viernes!


	18. Familia

**Field of Fireflies  
**Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

**18.** Familia

Habían pasado casi tres meses. Su vientre había alcanzado el tamaño de una buena y madura sandía y le pesaba mucho más. Se cansaba con facilidad y le costaba hacer hasta la más simple cosa como subir o bajar las escaleras, y para ello siempre necesitaba ayuda. Pero no le afectaba, sabía que los demás la ayudaban con gusto, sin importar cuantas veces les dijera que estaba bien como para hacerlo sola. Todos habían sido muy amables con ella esos últimos meses. La ayudaban con todo lo que podían y luchaban en su contra para ayudarla aún más, aún a pesar de que ella se siguiera negando.

No mentiría al decir que todo aquello había sido fácil. No, qué va. Había sido muy difícil haberlo hecho sola. Porque sin importar todos los cuidados que pudiera recibir de todo el personal del palacio, se sentía sola y vacía sin el mononoke. Era lo único que le faltaba. Cuanto lo extrañaba… Como deseaba verlo pronto para que pudiera estar con ella un poco antes del parto.

A Rin le gustaba recordar aquel corto momento en el que la mano masculina se paseó por su vientre de cinco meses, tocando y sintiendo a su hijo. Jamás lo había visto tan absorto con algo como en aquella ocasión y aquel simple acto había logrado moverle la fibra más sensible. Cada vez que lo recordaba, lo revivía en su mente justo como si estuviera pasando de nuevo. Lo sentía, sentía su mano en su redonda barriga y hasta tenía cosquillas por el tacto imaginario. Pero poco después regresaba a la realidad recordando que eso había sucedido una sola vez, y no había casi posibilidad de que sucediera de nuevo. Eso era suficiente como para bajarle los ánimos por varias horas. Cómo odiaba extrañarlo, como odiaba no tenerlo cerca ni poder abrazarlo ni hablar con él. Se sentía nuevamente muy mal consigo misma y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener el poder de alterar el tiempo.

Cada vez que el personal del castillo y sus amigos de la aldea de la anciana Kaede, incluido los niños, la veían en ese estado, hacían hasta lo imposible para hacerla sentir mejor. Kagome, Sango y Nitori la animaban con sus buenas y dulces palabras, reconfortándola de cierta manera. Miroku, Shippo y los niños hacían de sus payasadas y tonterías, le contaban chistes, historias graciosas y hacían una serie de imitaciones de los demás –que gracias al poder de transformación de Shippo era todo un éxito en el palacio- que lograba arrancarle una sonrisa. Chiyo, junto a las señoras de la cocina, le preparaba sus platillos especiales, postres rebosantes y bebidas exóticas, cosas que agradecía de todo corazón. Pero aún así… no la animaba tanto. Había tratado de mantenerse con los ánimos por lo alto, por su propio bien y el del bebé, pero le era difícil evitar pensar en el demonio y no llenarse de melancolía.

Sólo había una persona que era capaz de hacerla recuperar su humor bastante rápido, y para el asombro de todos, y de ella misma, esa persona era Inuyasha. Sí, el mismo hanyou que era tan torpe al hablar de temas tan delicados como eran aquellos y el mismo que era mandado al suelo por su poco tacto. A pesar de todo eso, sólo él podía hacerla sentir plenamente mejor. No es que daba charlas motivacionales ni nada por el estilo, sino que más bien todo aquello que decía, a pesar de que no fuera lo más dulce del mundo, era completamente cierto. Una cosa que admiraba del híbrido era su increíble sinceridad al expresarse, cosa de la que luego él podría arrepentirse. Pero ella no lo hacía y disfrutaba mucho cuando le dedicaba su corto tiempo para decirle incómodamente que todo estaría bien y que preocuparse por un idiota que ni siquiera él había sido capaz de matar, era tonto y le hacía daño. Como decía la sacerdotisa, poco ortodoxo pero efectivo al fin y al cabo.

Pasó su vista distraída por la ventana de la habitación principal. Pronto acabaría el invierno y la hermosa primavera se haría presente, llenando con su manto de colores los patios y bosques. Pero aún faltaba por lo menos una semana más, a juzgar por el clima. No quería que la primavera se retrasara.

Quería creer que cuando aquella estación llegase, Sesshomaru-sama lo haría con ella, al igual que su pequeño hijo. Era un pensamiento tan bonito… y tan poco probable.

Su rostro se ensombreció de nuevo, pensando en las pocas probabilidades que había de un pronto regreso del Lord. Bueno, siempre se puede soñar, ¿no es así? Y por más sola que se sintiese, aquellas buenas personas siempre la acompañarían.

Su vista no se movió de la ventana por un rato, mientras veía distraídamente como los copos caían casi con pereza. Aquel suave movimiento le hizo recordar la noche en que el mononoke la pilló con las luciérnagas. Ah, parecían tiempos tan lejanos…

La mañana avanzaba lentamente, como si el mediodía no quisiera hacer acto de presencia. Se había despertado casi al alba, culpa de una noche casi en vela, buscando la posición adecuada para dormir. Pero cada vez que lograba encontrar alguna lo suficientemente cómoda como para relajarse, el bebé daba una patadita mostrando su inconformidad. Así que se pasó la noche entera dando vuelta tras vuelta para poder dormir un poco. Sin que se diera cuenta, había amanecido, y tan solo había conseguido dormir un par de horas, quizás hasta tres.

Nitori entró en la recámara a la misma hora de siempre, dejándole un nutritivo y bien proporcionado desayuno, como era su costumbre. Habló un rato con ella y la acompañó a comer. El estar en la recámara del amo del palacio ya no la intimidaba. Claro, porque no estaba él ahí.

Luego de descubrir la nefasta noche de Rin –la cual se hacía cada vez más frecuente con el paso de los dos últimos meses–, la apuró a terminar el desayuno y volver a dormir. Rin se lo agradeció silenciosamente, estaba exhausta. Y así, sin nada más que agregar, cayó dormida justo después de que su nana cerrara la puerta. Aquella vez no se molestó en sentirse cómoda, se durmió de costado, dejando que su enorme barriga reposara también en la cama.

…

Finalmente la tarde llegó para cuando ella despertó.

Abrió los ojos con flojera, buscando no lastimarlos con la potente luz que se colaba por la ventana. Se incorporó y sentó trabajosamente, sosteniendo su vientre con una mano. Aún a pesar de que este estuviera adherido a su cuerpo, aún tenía la vaga sensación de que con algún movimiento brusco se desprendería de alguna marea. Ridículo, sí, pero cuando se tienen por lo menos unos ocho o diez kilos –o quizás hasta más, no era buena calculando ese tipo de cosas- sobresaliendo del estómago, dan esa clase de sensaciones.

Talló sus ojos, buscando acostumbrarlos a la luminosidad del ambiente. Dio un prolongado bostezo, propinándose unos golpecitos con el puño en la base de la columna. Cómo le dolía esa zona. La verdad era que en ese momento quería dar a luz cuanto antes para deshacerse de esa incomodidad que cada vez la limitaba más. Nitori y Kagome-sama habían tenido razón al decir que el segundo trimestre era el más sencillo.

Después de unos lánguidos minutos que dedicó para desperezarse y darse masajitos en las zonas doloridas, la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Rin no tenía idea de cómo Nitori siempre adivinaba la hora exacta en la que se despertaba. Quizás si era algo así como una vidente, después de todo. Pero cuando giró la cara para encontrarse con su nodriza, se llevó una sorpresa. Era Jaken-sama, no Nitori.

—¿Jaken-sama? —Preguntó ella perpleja— ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

El sapo alzó la barbilla con falso orgullo, aproximándose a ella.

—¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitarte, mocosa?

—No lo digo por eso. Es solo que me extraña verlo en lugar de Nitori.

—Ah, eso. ¿Piensas que vengo a traerte de comer? Te equivocas, creí que seguías dormida, sólo quería ver como estabas.

Rin sonrió:

—¿Estaba preocupado por mi?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Es que hay que vigilarte para que no te pase nada!

La muchacha rió suavemente por el comentario. Aquel demonio sabía cómo hacerla reír.

—De acuerdo, Jaken-sama. Muchas gracias por venir a vigilarme.

El sapo murmuró algo que ella no llegó a comprender, con aquel tono que trataba de imitar a uno molesto, pero con poco éxito.

—En fin, ya estoy aquí. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Un poco adolorida, pero mejor que esta mañana.

—¿Es tan pesado como parece? —preguntó el sapo, echándole un breve vistazo a su vientre. Ella también se fijó en él un segundo para luego regresar la vista al youkai.

—No tiene idea de cuánto —dijo con una sonrisita de complicidad.

—No sé de qué te quejas, eres muy debilucha.

—Soy humana, Jaken-sama. Y no tengo un ser humano en el vientre. Es mucho más difícil de esta manera.

Jaken bajó la cabeza, apenado.

—Supongo que tienes razón —le dijo sin mirarla— ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

Rin parpadeó un par de veces, girando la cabeza.

—No, no se preocupe. Con su compañía me es suficiente.

—¡Tonta! Me refiero a que si puedo conseguirte hiervas o remedios especiales. Tengo unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga que te podrían aliviar los males que sufres.

—¿De verdad? ¿Tiene algo para los calambres y espasmos musculares? —el sapo asintió con la cabeza, con sus enormes ojos fijos en ella— ¿Dolor en las piernas? ¿Dolor de cabeza? ¿Insomnio? —él siguió asintiendo sin dejar de mirarla— ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? ¡Habría sido todo un alivio!

—¡Tú tampoco me lo dijiste! ¿Cómo lo iba a saber?

—¿Cómo iba a saber que los tenía si jamás me había hablado de ellos?

—Podrías haberlo supuesto, te he traído estas cosas antes.

—¡Tampoco soy adivina!

—¡Ahg, suficiente! Te los traeré, fue culpa de los dos, ¿de acuerdo? —exclamó él, ya cansado de discutir con una persona tan terca como ella, que nunca se dejaba vencer. Rin asintió a regañadientes, teniendo en mente un par más de respuestas. No le gustaba quedarse sin la última palabra.

Súbitamente, un dolor agudo la invadió desde el centro de vientre.

¡¿Qué demonios había sido eso?! ¡¿Una contracción?!

¡Ahí estaba de nuevo!

—Rin, ¿Qué te pasa?

Ella alzó la mano, pidiendo un momento. Y otra vez el dolor. No podían ser contracciones, eran demasiado rápidas y ni siquiera había roto fuentes. ¿Entonces…? ¡Otra vez! No, aquello eran…

Patadas.

¡Qué susto tan grande! Creía que el niño iba a nacer tan pronto, pero se había equivocado. Sólo eran insistentes patadas de su hijo, quizás clamando por algo de alimentación. Que pequeñín tan exigente. Las pataditas continuaron, pero esta vez mucho más suaves y delicadas.

Respiró profundo un par de veces, deshaciéndose del manojo de nervios que cargaba encima.

—¿Rin? —volvió a preguntar Jaken— ¿Todo está bien? ¿Qué te pasó?

—Nada… sólo unas pataditas. Me asustó, creí que ya entraba en trabajo de parto—esas palabras en especial causaron un gran impacto en el viejo youkai, cuyos ojos casi saltaron de sus cuencas al escucharlas. Rin lo tranquilizó en seguida con una apacible sonrisa.

—No se preocupe, no es nada. Debe ser que tiene hambre, es todo—como el demonio se quedó absorto observando fijamente el vientre de la madre, ella se aventuró a preguntarle dulcemente—. Aún sigue moviéndose, ¿quiere sentirlo?

Si la noticia de un parto prematuro había sorprendido al youkai, entonces no había palabras para describir la expresión de su rostro en ese momento.

¡Que si quería sentirlo! ¿Estaba loca? ¡La última vez que se lo preguntó su Daimio casi lo fríe vivo! No, definitivamente no iba a tocarlo, quién sabe si el padre de la criatura aparecía de entre las sombras para cumplir su clara amenaza.

Rin en seguida notó la expresión de su viejo amigo y su sonrisa se ensanchó de gracia.

—¡Oh, vamos, Jaken-sama! ¡No ocurrirá nada! Ya todos lo han tocado, sólo falta usted —y justo cuando parecía que el pequeño demonio habría su boca para contestar, ella se le adelantó— ¡No pasará nada! —agregó, tomando la minúscula y arrugada manito del youkai y posándola en su redondo vientre. La mandíbula del sapo se desencajó de su lugar cuando logró distinguir los pequeños movimientos a través de las capas de piel y ropa. ¡Era tan extraño!— ¿Lo ve? No pasa nada…

Absorto como estaba, Jaken sólo pudo dejar su mano pegada a aquella redonda superficie, anonadado por lo que sentía. Se hizo un momento de silencio entre ambos, coronado por una cálida tranquilidad y familiaridad.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —preguntó una voz en la puerta, haciendo que el youkai saltara por los aires del susto. Nitori le sonrió juguetonamente—. Tranquilo, Jaken, tampoco soy Sesshomaru-sama—le dijo divertida, aproximándose a Rin. Le traía lo que vendría a ser el almuerzo en una bandeja en sus brazos.

—¡Tonta, casi me da un infarto! —le gritó él, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No es para tanto—dijo ella sin darle importancia—. Así que estabas tocando su vientre, ¿eh? —se sentó en el suelo, pasándole la bandeja a una divertida Rin. Jaken hizo una mueca—. No exageres, no es el fin del mundo. ¿Viste lo bonito que se siente? Aunque el pobrecito no se puede mover ya mucho, es bastante grande como para dar volteretas.

—Se siente extraño, no sé cómo explicarlo—admitió fuera de sí el sapo, mirando nuevamente la barriga de la embarazada.

—Imagínese como es llevarlo, Jaken-sama—exclamó Rin antes de dar su primer bocado—. Está delicioso…

—Chiyo ha estado experimentando con especias que le trajeron de occidente, por eso sabe diferente. ¿Te gusta?

—Por supuesto—asintió ella, llevándose otra porción a la boca.

Jaken refunfuñó al ser ignorado.

—Bien, como veo que no me necesitan, me retiro.

—¡Espere, Jaken-sama! ¿No puede acompañarnos?

—¿A dónde?

—Le prometí a Rin que hoy la bajaría a ver a los niños—contestó Nitori un poco contrariada.

—Ah… bueno, creo que no habrá problema—respondió pensativo—. Pero, ¿La dejan salir? ¿No estaba prohibido?

—No realmente. Sólo puede salir bien acompañada. Y vamos a ir todos, tanto Inuyasha-sama como Kagome-sama, Sango-sama, Miroku-sama, los niños, Chiyo, Takashi y yo. Y tú. Vamos a hacer la hora del té ahí afuera.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, extraño salir y quiero aprovechar la oportunidad—dijo Rin, sin prestarles demasiada atención. Nitori alzó una ceja y miró a Jaken suspicaz.

—Muy bien, yo también los acompañaré. ¿Habrá galletas de limón?

—Por supuesto, son mis favoritas también—le contestó Nitori, sonriente.

—Bien, nos veremos allá. ¿En una hora?

—Sí. Y en el patio Norte. La primavera está por llegar y es un momento perfecto para estar al aire libre.

—De acuerdo. No dejes que le pase nada, tonta —dijo, mirando acusadoramente a la nodriza.

—Ni en tus sueños, sapo.

Con una última mirada a la joven humana, finalmente el demonio desapareció por la puerta. No sin antes hacerle un gesto retador a la youkai, quién no tardó en regresárselo con sorna.

…

Había pasado la hora y Rin se preparaba alegremente para salir. Como el clima aún era frío, Nitori le hizo llevar un abrigo extra, solo por si las dudas, dándole la apariencia de una foca sobrealimentada. Negándose enérgicamente a que esa era la impresión que daba la embarazada, la nodriza la ayudó a bajar las escaleras cuidadosamente y con mucha pausa, ya que aún temía que pudiera tropezarse y caer por los escalones. Finalmente, después de un par de riñas tontas acerca de quién debía ayudar a quién, llegaron al hermoso patio, donde la blanca nieve había desaparecido por casi por completo y los rosados capullos de los cerezos comenzaban a brotar de entre los picos de hielo.

—¡Ya llegamos! —anunció Nitori al distinguido grupo que les daba la espalda, espectadores del hermoso inicio de la primavera.

—¡Ya era hora! —exclamó el híbrido, quien después recibió un pequeño codazo por parte de su mujer. Apenas la figura de Rin se hizo presente en el lugar, la _manada_ –como le gustaba llamar a Inuyasha a todos los niños del lugar, incluyendo los suyos y los de Miroku- la abordó con risas y sonrientes rostros, colmándola de preguntas sobre su salud y su estado, las cuales Rin respondió con su tranquilidad habitual.

—¡Estás enorme, Rin-chan! —dijo Riku, examinando su vientre. Jaken gruñó en alguna parte por el comentario.

—¡No le digas así, Riku! —regañó Sora enseguida, frunciéndole el ceño.

—¿Cuántos meses tienes ya, Rin-chan? —le preguntó entonces Nagisa, con inocencia. No la había visto desde su cumpleaños, hace ya un mes.

—En unos días cumpliré ocho—contestó, acariciando su barriga. Como notó que los ojitos curiosos no se le quitaban de encima, exclamó—. Se está moviendo ahora, ¿les gustaría tocarlo?

Los niños profirieron un suspiro de asombro colectivo. Las niñas, incluyendo a las gemelas humanas de ya siete años, dijeron que si en coro, emocionadas ante la idea.

—¡Un momento, jovencitos! —dijo entonces Miroku, pidiendo pausa con la mano—. Primero Rin-san tiene que sentarse, ¿o dejarán que se quede de pie?

—¡Claro que no! —gritaron los niños juntos, indignados con el monje ante la idea. Rin soltó una risita disimulada al ver lo dulces que eran los pequeños con ella.

—Bien, Rin-san, tome mi brazo y la ayudaré —le dijo el hombre amablemente, extendiéndole su brazo.

—Pero que caballero —dijo Sango con ironía, recordando como su marido se comportaba de esa manera con las mujeres jóvenes antes de casarse con ella.

—Oh, Sango, me ofendes—le dijo él cuando Rin ya estaba en el suelo. Nos niños no tardaron en pedirle ser los primeros para tocar su vientre.

—Bien, un momento —pidió Rin, calmando a todos los niños—. Primero los más pequeños hasta los más grandes, ¿les parece? De dos en dos

Acataron las órdenes sin rechistar y los once niños se formaron, poco después de tener una discusión para ver quiénes eran los menores. Sin mayores complicaciones, la fila en parejas ya estaba formada.

Cuando pasaron todos y sólo quedaron Riku y Sora sintiendo el leve movimiento, los demás hablaban animados entre sí acerca de lo extraño que había sido. Al terminar, los otros dos se les unieron, fascinados.

—Se siente gracioso, ¿verdad?

—Es como un hormigueo.

—A nosotras nos pateó bien fuerte —dijeron al unísono las gemelas.

—Con nosotros casi no se movió—dijeron Ken y Yoichi, algo decepcionados.

—Vaya, al parecer les gustó—rió contenta Kagome, aproximándose a la embarazada.

—Sí, no es algo de todos los días—le correspondió ella, tomando uno de los panecillos que la sacerdotisa le ofrecía—. Gracias. ¿Cómo está Haruhi?

—Bastante bien. Está con Sango y Nitori. Está dando sus primeros pasos.

—¡Vaya! ¿En serio? ¿Tan pronto?

—Sí. El tiempo pasa muy rápido, ¿verdad? Parece que apenas fue ayer cuando comenzó a hablar.

—¡Es verdad! Y ya sabe muchas palabras.

—Aprende muy rápido. Dentro de poco cumplirá un año.

—Es verdad. En un par de meses… cómo vuela el tiempo —suspiró.

—Cierto. Y ya verás cuando nazca tu bebé, Rin. Lo verás crecer, hablar, caminar, correr… no hay palabras que puedan explicarlo, es simplemente… hermoso. Sólo espera. Espera a que lo escuches decir por primera vez 'mamá' o que simplemente te mire a los ojos. No tienes idea—le dijo enternecida, mirando de soslayo a su pequeña hija, quien reía y luchaba por llegar con sus torpes pasos hasta su padre, quien acababa de llegar.

Cuando lo hubo alcanzado, Inuyasha la apremió con una sonrisa y palabras de felicitaciones. Pasó un momento, hasta que el hanyou volteó instintivamente hacia su esposa. Sólo le sonrió, le sonrió de una manera pura y sincera, la sonrisa que había enamorado a Kagome en un principio. Encantada como estaba, sintió como su rostro se enrojecía al devolverle el gesto. Se sentía con quince años otra vez.

—Y dime, Rin —continuó ella, tomando asiento a su lado— ¿Has pensado ya en un nombre?

—La verdad… no soy muy buena con los nombres, pero tengo algunos en mente. Aunque creo que tendía que esperar a ver su cara.

—¿Esperar a ver su cara? —Kagome alzó las cejas.

—Sí. Para saber cuál va mejor con él. O ella. Aunque tengo un fuerte presentimiento de que será niño.

—¿Sí? Bueno, será hijo de Sesshomaru, dudo que sea de otra forma—rió disimuladamente la mayor—. Dime, ¿cuáles tienes en mente?

—Bueno…—contestó ella con algo de pena—. No se ría.

—No lo haré.

—Bien. A ver, me gustan mucho Hotaru, Yasashi y Himitsumaru. Aunque creo que el último es algo extravagante. Y si es niña… me gusta mucho Hinata. Era el nombre de mi madre.

—No está mal—admitió la sacerdotisa con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Me gustaría uno que se pareciera al de su padre, pero que también sea original—declaró Rin, bajando los hombros con derrota— ¡Soy mala con los nombres! Seguramente terminará llamándose _Akachan_ (1)

—Quieres uno que se le parezca al del padre, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kagome con la mano en el mentón.

—Sí.

—Déjame pensar… —le dijo, mirando al cielo en busca de inspiración. Unos segundos después, saltó y exclamó— ¡Ya lo sé! Creo que te va a gustar.

—¿Cuál es?

—¿Lo mantendrás en secreto?

—¿En secreto? —la mirada insistente junto a una sonrisa cómplice le hizo entender lo que quería decir—. De acuerdo.

—Bien—se acercó a su oído y susurró el nombre. Rin abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

—Me encanta, es precioso.

—¿Verdad que lo es?

—Sí. Es… vaya. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió?

La sacerdotisa señaló al cielo, sonriente. Rin le correspondió el gesto al entenderla.

—Creo que es el que usaré. Se parece mucho a Sesshomaru-sama.

—Lo sé.

—¿De qué están hablando? —intervino pronto Inuyasha, con Haruhi en sus brazos, la cual pasó pronto a Kagome.

—¡_Mama_! —dijo la bebé, con su vocecita torpe.

—¡Hola, cariño! ¿Te la pasaste bien con papá?

—¡_Papa_!

Kagome rió suavemente. Seguramente no tendría mucha idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿De qué hablaban? —volvió a preguntar Inuyasha al sentirse ignorado, sentándose al lado de su esposa.

—Oh… de los nombres del bebé. Le buscábamos uno—le respondió su esposa, pendiente de su hija.

—¿Encontraron alguno?

—Sí.

—¿Cuál?

Kagome giró la cabeza para mirar a Rin un momento. Luego miró a su marido y sonriendo le dijo:

—Es un secreto.

—¿Un secreto? ¡Vamos, quiero saber!

—No. Cuando te lo presente Rin-chan, lo sabrás—respondió, haciendo una mueca de gracia. Inuyasha hizo un puchero. Un momento después, sus orejas se irguieron hacia una dirección, captando un sonido.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! —Llamó Daisuke desde la distancia, batiendo una de sus manos para captar su atención—, ¡Necesitamos un jugador más!

Inuyasha miró momentáneamente a su esposa, quien en seguida le asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Ve—le dijo bajito.

—¡Muy bien, enanos! ¡Veamos si pueden vencerme! —dijo él, levantándose y reuniéndose rápidamente con sus hijos y demás niños.

—Es otro de ellos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kagome a nadie en especial, enternecida por lo bien que el rol de padre y amigo que tenía el hanyou con los pequeños. Rin la corroboró mudamente, notando lo bien que se llevaba el híbrido con los niños. _Parece un niño más_, pensó para sus adentros. Y de repente se puso a pensar de nuevo. Pensó en que dentro de poco, su hijo estaría correteando con los demás, jugando sus jueguitos infantiles y riendo en voz alta. Eso la conmovió_. Cada vez falta menos_, se dijo. _Definitivamente, en al menos dos meses, lo tendré en mis brazos. Aprenderá a hablar y caminar en un parpadeo y cuando menos me lo espere, lo veré practicando con la espada con su padre_. Sí, ese parecía un buen y bonito futuro. Como deseaba hacerlo realidad.

Luego pensó en cómo el niño afectaría la vida del Lord. ¿Será su influencia lo suficientemente fuerte como para cambiar su carácter tan frívolo? Em… No. De seguro que no. Si ni siquiera ella, que era su mujer, había podido cambiarlo demasiado, pues un hijo tampoco lo lograría. Sólo esperaba que el demonio se involucrara un poco en la educación y formación del niño, que le enseñara sus tácticas de pelea y tuviera alguna que otra charla con él.

Quizás Sesshomaru-sama sería un buen padre, después de todo.

—¿Por qué andas tan callada? —quiso saber la sacerdotisa mientras examinaba su rostro. Rin se sonrojó.

—Estaba pensando solamente.

—Ah… bien, si tu lo dices…

Rin rió bajito ante la pena. No quería decirle a nadie que estaba pensando en una figura paternal del mononoke. Sería… raro. El hecho de solo considerarlo ya lo era.

Y así pasaron un par de horas, sin nada más que hacer que disfrutar de la compañía de sus buenos amigos. Se fueron acercando y conversaron con ella por un rato por pequeños grupos. Primero Nitori y Takashi, luego Miroku y Sango y por último Chiyo, quien la convenció de probar una nueva mezcla hecha especialmente para ella y sus pocas horas de sueño. Rin prometió que la probaría en cuanto estuviera en su recámara.

—¡Bien, se hace tarde! Será mejor que entremos —anunció Miroku, al notar que los colores en el cielo se iban oscureciendo.

—¡Pero todavía es muy pronto! —se quejaron los niños.

—Hagan caso, niños, ya es tarde. Será mejor que regresen y se alisten para cenar y dormir—habló esta vez Sango, haciendo uso de su buen tacto con los niños. Los pequeños hicieron un minúsculo puchero, pero no objetaron nada más.

—Yo los llevaré a casa—se ofreció Takashi, separándose de su esposa y dirigiéndose al grupo de niños.

Se despidieron entre ellos y finalmente se separó el grupo de infantes youkais, quienes siguieron al demonio adulto por los interiores del castillo, hasta el ala Sur, donde se encontraba la puerta que los guiaría a su aldea.

—¿Se divirtieron hoy, niños? —preguntó Sango a sus hijos. Los cuatro asintieron con una gran sonrisa, parloteándole sobre lo bien que lo habían pasado con sus buenos amigos.

—Jaken-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó Rin al ver que el sapo se quedaba a su lado, con la cara arrugada.

—Este ambiente… es extraño. No creo que me pueda acostumbrar a algo así. ¡Los enanos esos hacen mucho escándalo!

Rin rió de buena manera ante el comentario, al igual que Nitori que se encontraba cerca de allí. La nana de aproximó y lo miró jocosa. Posó una mano en la barriga de la muchacha y le dijo al otro con una sonrisa:

—Pues tendrás que irte acostumbrando, Jaken. Pronto vendrá otro pequeño terremoto —como el demonio hizo una mueca de inconformidad mal disimulada, la mujer agregó:—. Y apuesto a que tú serás el encargado del niño. Serás el niñero Jaken.

Dicho eso explotó en una carcajada, imaginándose al viejo sapo correteando tras de un niño travieso por todo el palacio para cambiarle el pañal. A Rin también le hizo mucha gracia esa imagen mental, y corroboró silenciosamente con Nitori al pensar que él sería el encargado principal de su hijo, después de ella y el mononoke, tal y como lo había sido con ella misma cuando era niña. Sería tan divertido verlo refunfuñar a su manera y perseguir al pequeño.

—¡Ja! ¡Ni lo sueñes, tonta! ¡Sesshomaru-sama no podría encomendarme semejante tarea a mí, que soy uno de sus lacayos más fieles!

—Con más razón te lo mandaría a ti, sapo. ¿Quién puede ser más confiable que su lacayo más fiel?

—¡Cierra la boca, nodriza de pacotilla! ¡Te digo que no va a pasar!

—Ah, con que eso dices, ¿no? ¿Quieres apostar?

—Oigan, no peleen —pidió Rin, quien fue inmediatamente ignorada por los otros dos.

—¡Muy bien! ¿Qué apuestas? —preguntó Jaken, desafiante.

—¡Te apuesto cinco piezas de oro a que serás el niñero principal del bebé! No me refiero a cuando nazca, sino al menos a partir de que cumpla un año —le dijo ella, muy confiada.

—¿Cinco piezas de oro? ¡Eso es mucho!

—¿Tienes miedo, sapo de charco?

—¡Para nada, niña tonta! ¡Acepto la apuesta! —contestó, alzando su mano para que la otra la estrechara. Cuando Nitori lo hizo, el trato quedó cerrado y el pequeño demonio se adentró en el palacio, con la barbilla bien en alto, seguro de que ganaría a toda costa. La nana se quedó con Rin, aún riéndose entre dientes por lo que acababa de hacer.

—Bien, Señora del Oeste, es hora de irnos—exclamó con su sonrisa bien marcada, ofreciéndole su brazo como apoyo al caminar.

—¿De verdad crees que ganes?

—No tengo ni una duda. Si él te cuidó, por así decirlo, cuando eras pequeña, estoy un ciento por ciento segura de que Sesshomaru-sama le obligará a cuidar que su hijo para esté seguro. Lo veo tan claro como el agua.

—De acuerdo—asintió con una risita— ¿Qué harás con ese dinero?

—Ah, no lo sé todavía. Quizás solo se lo restriegue por la cara.

Rin se sorprendió un poco con el comentario. Nitori no notó.

—Estoy bromeando. Tal vez me compre unas telas para hacer nuevos kimonos. O me compre aceites aromáticos, ¿sabes? de los que huelen a esas flores tan exóticas.

—¿Los aceites que elaboran en el sur?

—Esos mismos.

La conversación continuó por todo el trayecto, pasando de temas triviales sin mucha importancia. Justo cuando iban llegando a la habitación, y de pasar el martirio de las escaleras, Rin tuvo el antojo de darse un baño con aceites aromáticos. Su nodriza la miró con cara de _Te voy a matar_, pero después de una corta pelea, cuya victoria la aseguraron los ojos de cordero degollado de Rin, tomaron nuevo rumbo hacia los baños, no sin antes pasar por la ropa limpia y unas toallas a la habitación. En el camino a la recámara se encontraron con un par de sirvientas, las cuales no tardaron en saludar respetuosamente. Nitori les encomendó preparar el baño principal, dándole muy buenas explicaciones acerca de las sales, aceites y jabones que debían usar para prepararlo. Una vez acatadas las órdenes, las mujeres se dirigieron directamente a cumplirlas. Rin miró extrañada después de escuchar que iría al baño principal.

—Muy bien, ya que te darás un baño, que sea en el del Ala Norte, el mismo que usa Sesshomaru-sama—le contestó. Los colores de la chica subieron de tono. Sin importar cuánto tiempo pasase, aún le daba algo de pena que Nitori hablara tan libremente de temas como aquellos.

—Pero… ese es su baño personal… no me corresponde entrar ahí—le dijo apenada.

—Oh, vamos, Rin. ¿Aún te da pena? —ella asintió. Nitori resopló—. No seas tonta. Eres su mujer, así que ese baño es tanto suyo como tuyo, no tienes de qué avergonzarte. A demás, queda mucho más cerca que tu baño del Ala Sur y es muchísimo más cómodo para tus necesidades.

—Bueno… creo que tienes razón.

—¡Así me gusta! ¡Quítate esa pena, Rin! Ya no eres una niñita. Y no es algo que la Señora del Oeste deba sentir.

Rin sabía muy bien que su nana tenía razón, pero aún así, eran cosas que no podía evitar. Tenía que pasar un buen tiempo para que se acostumbrara a la idea de ser la mujer del Lord del Oeste.

Caminaron por una vía diferente que ella no conocía. Desafortunadamente para ambas, fue necesario bajar las escaleras nuevamente, cosa que cada vez era más molesto y pesado de hacer. Siguieron caminando por un rato más, en el cual Rin se asombraba de recorrer por esos lugares que no había alcanzado a explorar. El castillo volvía a ser una enorme masa de pasadizos, pasillos y escaleras que no tenían fin.

Cuando al fin alcanzaron lo que parecía ser el final de esa maraña interminable, se detuvieron. Rin admiró la hermosa puerta corrediza, con finos detalles grabados con un pincel muy fino. Era un perro. Un monstruoso perro blanco, tal y como estaba en el estandarte de su habitación.

—¿Por qué está este perro en esta puerta, y no en la de la recámara? —preguntó la humana, sin apartar sus ojos de la pintura.

—Me he hecho esa pregunta muchas veces, ¿sabes? —la miró de soslayo por un momento—. Bien, ¿qué estás esperando? ¡Entra! —con una mano deslizó una de las puertas sin nada de esfuerzo. Lo que había en el interior la sorprendió aún más.

Era un baño enorme… Enorme no, ¡Inmenso! Muchísimo más grande que el suyo de la parte sur del palacio. Era como… tres veces más grande, por lo menos. Entró maravillada, aspirando el dulce aroma de las esencias florales que tanto le gustaba usar. Aún a pesar de la neblina caliente era muy fácil ver el interior de aquel lugar. La tina... el solo echar un rápido vistazo, se podía decir que entraban al menos una docena de personas sin dificultad. Una de las paredes, la que estaba al frente de la puerta, para ser preciso, era ocupada por estanterías, repletas no solo de toallas limpias, sino también de batas, yukatas, zapatillas, manoplas y otros objetos que no fue capaz de identificar.

—¿Para qué necesita tanto espacio y tantas cosas?

—Ah, otro de los misterios de la vida. Es un Lord, se supone que así sea el baño principal.

—Ya lo sé, pero… él es solo una persona…

—No. Ahora son dos. O mejor dicho, tres.

Rin parpadeó, mirando a su nodriza.

—¿Por qué no te acercas a las repisas? Verás algo que te asombrará.

Dicho y hecho, dio varios pasos hasta las filas de repisas. Y sí, cuando llegó a ellas encontró algo que la sorprendió de sobre manera.

—¡No puede ser!

—Sí, sí puede ser. Este baño ya no es sólo suyo.

La chica tomó una de las prendas entre sus manos. Era de color rosa y era justamente de su tamaño. Era para ella.

No, pero eso no era todo.

En la estantería de abajo vio algo mucho más increíble. Unas ropas y toallas… pequeñas. Muy pequeñas. Agarró una de las toallas y las acarició con las yemas de los dedos, incrédula. Eran cosas para un niño. Para un varón.

—Esto no puede ser posible… —susurró.

—Pues lo es, en serio—le dijo su nana, llegando a su lado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene esto aquí?

—Bastante, en realidad. Nos mandó a remodelar el baño y a conseguir estas cosas hace ya varios meses. No sé por qué no te lo dijo.

—Esto es tan… tan…

—¿Bizarro? —ayudó la nodriza, alzando una ceja.

—Sí. No puedo creerlo…

Nitori hizo una mueca, para luego decir:

—Rin, se hace tarde. Será mejor que comiences a bañarte pronto o no llegarás a la cena.

Dejando la ropita en el sitio donde la consiguió, Rin asintió con la cabeza, aún muy ensimismada por toda la situación. Después de que Nitori la dejara sola, comenzó a desvestirse pausadamente, pensando en todo lo que aún seguía viendo. ¿Cómo…? ¿De verdad era cierto lo que sus ojos le mostraban? No… no podía creérselo de ninguna manera. Eso ya era demasiado. Demasiado extraño. Sesshomaru-sama se había ido y su lugar lo había tomado un tipo completamente diferente.

_¡Suficiente por hoy!_ Se clamó a sí misma en su interior. De nuevo le estaba dando dolor de cabeza pensar en tantas cosas a la vez. Bien, no más cavilaciones por un tiempo, a ver si podía descansar un poco. Y sin dar mayor importancia al asunto, se dejó caer en las aromatizadas aguas de la enorme tina, dejando salir al momento una exclamación de placer. ¡Qué cómodo era todo aquello! Tenía que admitir que ser la _Señora del Oeste_ tenía sus ventajas, y esa sí que era una buena. Su espalda se deslizó sin cuidado por la resbaladiza pared, hasta que el agua le cubrió la boca. Vaya, era profunda la piscina. Y claro que tenía que serlo, estaba hecha para un hombre mucho más alto que ella.

Dejó que el tiempo se escapase de sus manos al estar en aquel lugar de tan dulce aroma y cálido ambiente. Poco le importaba al estar tan relajada. Pudo asegurar que estaba a punto de caerse dormida cuando la voz de su nodriza la llamó al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Rin! Has estado mucho tiempo ahí, ¿todo anda bien?

—Más que bien, Nitori. No te preocupes—le dijo en voz algo alta, aún adormilada.

—¡Tienes que salir, te están esperando para la cena! —exclamó la voz al exterior de la habitación con algo de reproche.

—Pero no quiero. Esto es tan relajante…—respondió en tono normal, atontada.

—¡Rin, no me hagas entrar a sacarte!

La chica hizo un puchero.

—Bien, ya voy, mamá, ya voy.

—¡Muy graciosa! —le dijo la nodriza—. Recuerda que tu ropa limpia y toallas están en la cesta. Y sécate bien el cabello.

—De acuerdo—dijo, saliendo perezosamente de la tina. Una ráfaga de aire frío recibió a su cuerpo al estar afuera. Un escalofrío recorrió su piel de arriba abajo y miró de soslayo el agua caliente. No era justo. Si fuera por ella, estaría ahí toda la noche.

Se envolvió con la gruesa toalla, aún titiritando. Cuidó de secarse de pies a cabeza, sin dejar que ni una gota se escapase de su toalla blanca. Después de pasar al menos diez minutos secando su cabello, comenzó a vestirse. Pero antes de eso, una cosa la detuvo. Un sonido de agua cayendo al suelo.

—¡Creí que me había secado toda! —exclamó para sí misma en voz baja. Rápidamente, su mano se dirigió a sus piernas para quitar el exceso de agua —¿De dónde ha salido esto? Un momento… —vio el charco de agua a sus pies y de repente la verdad la golpeó con fuerza. ¡Eso no era agua, por todos los dioses! —¡Nitori! ¡Nitori, entra rápido!

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó preocupada, aún sin pasar ni abrir la puerta.

—¡Solo entra, por favor! ¡Por todos los dioses…!—se dijo a sí misma, sin apartar la mirada del charco. La puerta a su espalda se corrió y pudo escuchar el eco de unos pasos apurados acercarse a ella. Una nueva toalla la abrazó desde los hombros.

—¿Qué ocurre? —repitió la youkai. Rin señaló el agua a sus pies y Nitori tardó sólo un par de segundos en comprender la situación —¡Madre santa, no puede ser! ¿Estás segura de que no es agua de la tina?

—¡Completamente! ¡Oh, Nitori, ya va a nacer! ¡No estoy preparada, no sé qué hacer!

—¡Tranquila! No te preocupes, no te preocupes, todo estará bien, ya verás—la consoló, mirándola a los ojos—. Antes que nada te vestiré y llevaré a tu habitación. ¡Dioses! ¡Es muy pronto!

—¡Lo sé! ¡Aún no he cumplido los ocho meses, me faltan unos días! —expresó, asustada hasta los huesos.

—Tranquila. Kagome-sama nos explicará y te ayudará con lo que necesites. Ahora, hay que vestirte. ¡No te agaches! —le regañó al ver que se doblaba para recoger su ropa en el suelo. En seguida, Nitori agarró las prendas y le ayudó a ponérselas con el máximo cuidado posible —Bien, listo. Ahora…—la tomó entre sus brazos con delicadeza y se encaminó a la salida, caminando tan cuidadosamente como si llevara una pieza de cristal excesivamente frágil. Subió las escaleras –cosa que Rin no quería recordar de nuevo, ya que fue para ella espantoso- y llegó a su cuarto. La recostó en su cama de nuevo con finura, cuidando de dejar su cabeza en una buena posición—. Espera aquí, iré a por Kagome-sama. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien. Sólo algo impresionada.

—¿No tienes mareos ni nada por el estilo?

—No.

—Excelente. No te muevas de ahí, ¿entendido? Ya regreso.

Luego de que la mujer se fuera, el corazón de Rin comenzó a latir muy deprisa. Tenía miedo, si, pero era mayor la alegría que sentía. Pronto sería madre… madre de un pequeño y delicado hanyou de cabellos plateados.

—Todo estará bien, bebé—le prometió a su vientre crecido—. Pronto nos vamos a conocer. ¡No me lastimes! —le pidió, recuperando su susto inicial.

Había escuchado –y sabía de antemano, por su experiencia atendiendo partos- que aquella etapa era sumamente dolorosa y agotadora. ¡Qué pavor le daba! Todavía tenía muy presente aquellos gritos desgarradores que las mujeres en trabajo de parto daban por horas y horas. Porque desgraciadamente para todas las mujeres que han de dar a luz, aquel trabajo duraba severas horas. Largas y tormentosas horas de sufrimiento y agonía. _Vaya manera de animarme_, pensó. Bien, nada de eso importaba. Lo más importante era que al final de toda aquella tortura, tendría a su pequeño hijo en el regazo. Sí, eso era lo que importaba…

¡Pero…! ¡Pero no estaba preparada! Aún no le habían instruido lo suficiente en el parto como para saber qué hacer. ¿Qué se supone que haga la madre en aquel caso? ¡Porque no tenía idea! ¿Qué pasaría si lo hiciera mal? ¿Si no tuviera suficiente fuerza para pujar? ¿Si se desmayaba? ¿Y si se desangraba? ¿O el pequeño se enredaba con el cordón umbilical?

¡No!

¡Nada de eso iba a pasarle! Todo estaría bien, ¿cierto? Es decir, todas las mujeres que había atendido con la anciana Kaede pudieron salir adelante sin complicaciones, ¿por qué ella habría de ser diferente?

_Porque tu bebé no es humano…_

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y un nuevo pánico se comenzó a apoderar de ella.

_¡Cállate! ¡Todo va a salir bien! Izayoi-sama pudo lograrlo, y lo hizo sola. ¡Yo puedo hacerlo también!_

Es verdad. Había tenido su misma edad y habían sido circunstancias mucho más complicadas que la suya. Sí… todo estaría bien. A demás, no estaba sola. Tenía a Nitori, Kagome-sama, Sango-sama, Chiyo… y un personal femenino dispuesto a atenderla por si algo ocurría. Bien… todo bien. Su parto sería normal. Complicado, pero nada fuera del mundo que alguien como ella no pudiese superar con esfuerzo. Porque tenía que ser fuerte. No solo por ella, sino por el bebé también. Su vida dependía de ella ahora y por nada dejaría que se perdiera.

Poco después llegó una preocupada Kagome, con la cara roja y sudorosa por la carrera. Seguidamente entró Nitori, con el corazón en la mano.

—¡Rin! ¡Qué susto tan grande! ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó la sacerdotisa.

—Sí, estoy bien. No tienen por qué preocuparse…

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo más o menos rompió fuentes? —cuestionó esta vez a la nodriza, casi ignorando completamente a Rin.

—Un cuarto de hora, creo.

_¿Tan poco tiempo?_ Pensó la muchacha.

—¿Sólo eso? ¡Menos mal! —suspiró—. Todavía falta mucho para que entre en trabajo de parto, pero hay que irla alistando. Qué bueno que te tomaste ese baño, Rin-chan. ¿No te duele nada?

—Sólo el estómago, un poco. ¿Puedo comer algo?

—Lo siento, pero a partir de ahora queda prohibido comer. Beber puedes, pero no mucho. Ya sabes, para evitar accidentes.

Rin se desilusionó.

—De acuerdo—contestó.

Después de una pequeña plática, la sacerdotisa pidió permiso para revisar a Rin, solo para comprobar el tiempo que faltaba para el parto. La chica, muy avergonzada aceptó hacerse ese pequeño examen, muy aliviada interiormente de haberse bañado hace poco.

—Bien, no tienes ni un centímetro, así que esto tardará bastante —dijo Kagome al finalizar, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo—. Aún no comienzan las contracciones, ¿cierto?

—No—respondió la menor.

—Bien, espéralas. Calculo que en una o dos horas debe venir la primera.

Rin se escandalizó. ¡¿Tanto tiempo?!

—¿Y cuándo cree que sea momento de que nazca el bebé? —se aventuró a preguntar Nitori.

—Es algo difícil de decir. Aún no ha dilatado nada ni tenido contracciones. Tal vez…—llevó su mano a la barbilla, en gesto pensativo—. En doce horas. O dieciséis o veinticuatro. Es cuestión de ver que tan rápido avanza Rin.

—Vaya… la que te espera, ¿eh, Rin?

La muchacha solo pudo suspirar de cansancio. Sí, lo que le esperaba. Había olvidado que el parto era muy largo para algunas mujeres y seguramente ella sería una de esas que tardaban horas y horas en dar a luz. ¡Qué horror! ¿Por qué no podía simplemente… salir y ya? ¡No era justo, quería ver a su hijo ya!

—Será mejor que mientras esperamos descanses un poco —le dijo la humana, mirándola con comprensión. Después de todo, ella ya había pasado por eso tres veces y sabía exactamente lo que se sentía.

Rin la miró. ¿Descansar? Sí, era buena idea. Después de todo, cuando las contracciones comenzaran, descansar sería lo último que haría. Así que asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Qué bueno que se había dado un baño, la había dejado con aquella sensación de sueño tan cómoda. Pero antes de cerrar los ojos, quiso hacer una última pregunta:

—¿Dolerá?

Las mujeres hicieron una mueca en conjunto. Kagome contestó:

—Sí. Y mucho. Pero, ¿sabes? Todo pasará muy rápido y pronto lo olvidarás. Y lo más importante: tendrás a tu bebé y eso será para siempre—como si de una promesa se tratara, acarició dulcemente el flequillo de la embarazada, para luego sonreírle con cariño.

Rin supo devolver la sonrisa, convencida de la verdad de sus palabras. Cuando hubo cerrado los ojos, escuchó como las mujeres salían silenciosamente del cuarto, murmurando entre sí. Por lo que pudo oír, Nitori se quedaría cerca por si surgía algún imprevisto, mientras Kagome-sama bajaría a informar a los demás sobre la situación. Para cuando los pasos y murmullos se hubieran alejado lo suficiente como para no ser percibidos por sus oídos, supo que había caído dormida.

…

Un fuerte dolor abdominal la despertó de golpe. Era tan enérgico que hizo que su cuerpo se sacudiera de pies a cabeza. Aguantó como pudo, oprimiendo casi con rabia la colcha bajo sus manos y apretando la mandíbula. Para cuando quiso gritar, el dolor se apagó hasta no quedar más que una sombra palpitante en su barriga. Así que eso era una contracción, ¿eh? Apenas había tenido una y ya sabía de antemano que las odiaba. ¡Y las que le quedaban!

Dejó caer su cabeza de golpe en la almohada, respirando con dificultad. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormida? Miró por la ventana, pero seguía tan oscuro el cielo que se le hizo imposible saber. Bien, no importaba. Al próximo dolor de espanto, llamaría a gritos a Nitori. No le gustaba sentirse sola, y menos en aquella situación tan estresante. Sus manos soltaron lentamente el futón, pero no pudo lograr relajar sus dedos lo suficiente como para que se estirasen de nuevo. ¡Dioses! Aún le dolía.

—Te pedí que no me lastimaras, pequeño—le dijo con dulzura a su vientre. El niño no se movió. Rin pensó que sabía lo que estaba por pasar. ¡Pero claro que debía saberlo! Él era el causante de aquellos terribles dolores. Rin suspiró.

Sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar en un fallido intento por volver a conciliar el sueño, pero después de aquel desagradable suceso, no creía ser capaz de dormir de nuevo. Ahora más que nunca todo le parecía muy real. El encuentro con el bebé estaba cada vez más cerca y no sabía si eran las ansias de verlo por primera vez o el temor de una nueva sacudida lo que le impedía el sueño. Sea como sea, lo único que podía y debía hacer ahora era esperar.

Sabía muy bien que mientras más constantes los dolores, más cercano el parto. Pero después de la primera había pasado mucho tiempo, según lo que calculaba y no había rastros de una nueva contracción. Por un lado su mente se relajó, ya que no tenía que experimentar aquellos dolores tan seguido, pero por otro lado se impacientó. Todavía quedaba un largo camino para su encuentro.

El tiempo siguió pasando con lentitud y la noche se iba adentrando cada vez más en su papel. Desde la ventana, Rin pudo distinguir el brillo de la hermosa luna llena. Estaba muy arriba, ya que no podía verla por completo. De seguro faltaba poco para la media noche. Al darse cuenta de ello, pudo notar que el tiempo no había pasado tan lento como ella creía.

_Mira el lado positivo_, se dijo, _al amanecer es posible que ya lo tengas en tus brazos_.

Sí, eso era lo bueno. Si no era al amanecer, sería en el transcurso de la mañana, y si no, al medio día. Pero la siguiente noche que pasaría, no lo haría sola. Había encontrado su nuevo incentivo. Después de todo, Kagome-sama tenía razón. El tiempo pasaba muy rápido, y cuando menos se lo esperase, la espera se habría acabado y la habría olvidado gracias al pequeño ser que pronto acunaría en su regazo.

El brillo de la luna había desaparecido de la ventana para cuando el siguiente ataque llegó. Esta vez, no pudo contener un grito de dolor ante el intenso daño, que parecía ser más prolongado que el anterior. ¡Demonios, como dolía! ¡Y apenas era la segunda! Sólo esperaba que el pequeño naciera lo suficientemente rápido para no estar en esa agonía por demasiado tiempo.

El estridente sonido atrajo la atención de su nana, quien había cumplido su palabra de estar cerca por si algo se presentase. La youkai entró ruidosamente en la habitación, con los cabellos desordenados por la carrera.

—¡Rin! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Contracción! —logró decir antes de proferir un nuevo grito.

—¡Bien! —corrió hasta su lado, arrodillándose y tomándole la mano—. Tranquila, cuenta hasta diez y respira. Respira profundo… así es… ya, clama… Ya pasó—dijo cuando el cuerpo de Rin se volvió a relajar—. ¿Era la primera?

—No—le respondió entrecortado—. Es la segunda.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste?

—Porque pasó muy rápido, no me dio mucho tiempo.

—¿Hace cuanto fue?

—No lo sé, no estoy segura. Pero fue hace bastante.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó, preocupada.

—Sí. Odio estas cosas, Nitori—dijo con voz cansina. Nitori rió entre dientes.

—Descuida, son cosa de un momento. Será mejor que avise a Kagome-sama…

—¡No! ¡No la despiertes, debe estar durmiendo!

—Pero ella me dijo que le avisara, Rin. Sólo quiere asegurarse de que estés bien, no te preocupes.

—Pero…

—¡Pero nada! A demás, tiene que revisarte, es la que sabe de esas cosas—admitió con algo de pena. Rin se sonrojó. Pero a fin de cuentas, era verdad—. Bien, no te muevas…

—¡Como si pudiera!

—… ya regreso—le dijo con una sonrisa, animada por el comentario de la menor.

Luego de que se hubiera ido, Rin dio un largo suspiro. ¿Cuánto tiempo quedaría? ¿Cuántos dolores más tendría que soportar? Ojalá no fueran muchos…

¡No! Ella aguantaría todo lo que fuera necesario con tal de ver a su bebé. Ya no podía más con los nervios, estaba demasiado ansiosa. Se preguntó para sus adentros si estaba exagerando con respecto a la situación. Quizás un poco, se dijo, pero no tenía nada de malo, ¿o sí? Después de todo, amaba a ese niño y era natural la manera en la que se sentía.

Pasaron varios minutos más hasta que su nodriza regresó en compañía de la sacerdotisa. Esta vestía su ropa de dormir y tenía la típica cara de haberse despertado de un sueño profundo. Rin sintió pena con ella.

—Bien, Rin-chan. Nitori me ha dicho que ya has tenido tus primeras dos contracciones, ¿Cómo te sientes? —le habló la humana, arrodillándose a su lado y tomando su pulso desde la muñeca.

—Un poco cansada—le respondió Rin.

—Tu pulso está normal—murmuró Kagome—. Es natural que te sientas cansada, pero me temo que tendrás que resistir otro poco más. Veamos cuantos centímetros has dilatado.

Rin aceptó el examen con vergüenza de nuevo, sintiendo como su privacidad era profanada por un ojo crítico. Cuando la mujer hubo terminado, le dijo sonriente:

—¡Vaya! Casi cuatro centímetros, Rin, ¡eres un cohete!

—¿Un qué? —preguntó la menor con extrañeza.

—Nada, no me hagas caso—le dijo, haciendo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia—. Avanzas muy rápido, hace tan solo seis horas no tenías ni un centímetro. Creo que para antes del medio día tendrás a tu bebé, ¿no es genial?

Rin y Nitori sonrieron encantadas. Justo en ese momento, otra contracción la sacudió. La nodriza tomó su mano para hacerle el dolor más pasajero. Aunque no tuvo mucho éxito, la joven agradecía toda clase de gestos de solidaridad. Cuando la tortura terminó, sus músculos se desplomaron agotados en el futón, donde también sus pulmones luchaban por regularizar la respiración.

—De ahora en adelante tendrás contracciones más frecuentes. Tendrás que habituarte a ellas—le anunció algo apenada la sacerdotisa. Rin hizo una mueca. Ya lo sabía, pero no era agradable que se lo recordaran.

Pasó un rato, en lo que lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era la agitada respiración de la menor. Kagome se sentó a su otro lado, mientras le acariciaba el cabello maternalmente con una mano, mientras su cabeza recordaba todo aquello que le habían enseñado en sus tiempos de estudiante sobre el embarazo adolescente. Recapituló sobre lo que se había memorizado tantos años atrás, esperando que ninguna de las consecuencias que recordaba se le aplicasen a Rin. Primero recordaba que le podía dar anemia. No, Rin había consumido suficiente hierro y vitaminas en su dieta como para que eso le sucediera. Lo sabía porque ella misma se lo había explicado en su anterior visita y había sido testigo de cómo cambiaba radicalmente su forma de comer. Otras cosas eran hemorragias en el parto, malformaciones en el bebé, enfermedades respiratorias, cardiacas y renales, a demás de cerebrales. No. Confiaba plenamente en que las cartas estarían a favor de la joven madre en esa ocasión. Después de todo, había muchas madres adolescentes en esa época, y eran raros los casos de las malformaciones y enfermedades infantiles.

Y por último, la que más temía: mortalidad de la madre y el bebé. En su época le habían explicado que el cuerpo de una madre adolescente no estaba lo suficientemente desarrollado como para crear vida, no aún, y por eso era posible que sus sistemas fallasen y la matasen, llevándose consigo la vida del feto. Era eso, o que su cuerpo aún no estaba preparado para dar a luz, por eso los partos podrían adelantarse conllevando resultados desastrosos. Un escalofrío la recorrió desde la base de su columna hasta la coronilla. ¿Podría eso llegar a pasarle a la pequeña Rin? La miró de soslayo. Tenía los ojos suavemente cerrados por el cansancio. Casi parecía que dormía. Una horrible sensación la invadió.

De repente imaginó que su cuerpo dejaba de moverse completamente y su piel se volvía cada vez más pálida y fría. En algún momento su respiración comenzó a acelerarse. ¿Cómo podía imaginar cosas tan espantosas en semejante situación? Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. No quería volver a pensar en algo así. Era sencillamente horrible.

—Kagome-sama, será mejor que vuelva a dormir. Si ocurre algo, la llamaré—le dijo Nitori, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—No te preocupes, Nitori, estoy bien.

—Está cayéndose del sueño, Kagome-sama—observó la youkai, alzando una ceja.

—No es nada—volvió a decir sin tomarle importancia.

—Por favor, no quiero que se quede sin dormir por mi culpa—pidió esta vez Rin, abriendo lentamente sus ojos y mirándola de lleno, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, Rin-chan, en serio. Esto no es nada. Después de todo, tú me has atendido cuando lo necesité, y también te rehusabas a irte cuando te lo pedía.

Rin recordó particularmente el primer parto de la sacerdotisa. La niña se había quedado con ella en todo el proceso, sin reparar en los llamados de la anciana con la que vivía. Acompañó a la embarazada, tomándola de la mano y diciéndole un montón de palabras de ánimo, ya que en ese momento, el parto se estaba demorando más de lo usual y los dolores eran particularmente fuertes. Hasta que nació el niño, la terca jovencita no se fue de aquella cabaña. Rin sonrió para sus adentros.

—Se lo agradezco mucho—le dijo sin evitar sonreírle amablemente. La mujer le devolvió el gesto.

—Descuida, para eso estoy aquí. ¿Y sabes qué? Sango también dijo que le gustaría estar presente, si no te molestaba.

La muchacha se extrañó.

—¿En serio?

—Claro. Tú siempre has estado con nosotras, Rin-chan, es natural que queramos acompañarte en tu momento. ¿Es eso un problema? ¿Te molestaría que viniera alguien más? Lo digo porque a veces es incómodo…

—No—la cortó la menor—. No me molestaría. Estimo mucho a Sango-sama y apreciaría mucho que me acompañase.

—Por cierto, ahora que estamos con el tema—habló repentinamente la youkai—. Jaken también preguntó por ti. Estaba muy preocupado en la cena. Tanto que no probó bocado alguno. ¡Hubieras visto su cara!

—Pobre Jaken-sama… ¿qué fue lo que dijo?

—Qué cómo era posible que estuvieses por tener al cachorro ahora si todavía te faltaba, que si estabas bien, que si te dolía algo, que si estabas sangrando… ya sabes lo exagerado que es—contestó la nana sin darle demasiada importancia—. También preguntó si podía verte, pero le dije que era mejor que no. No es bueno que haya mucha gente entrando y saliendo cuando una mujer va a dar a luz, por eso le dije que no—le dijo ante la pregunta inexistente de la mueca de Rin. La chica relajó su postura. Bueno, en eso tenía razón. Una cosa era tener asistencia para el parto y otra era tener constantes visitas. Sí, sería incómodo. Qué alivio que le dijo que no. De todas formas, se sentiría también un poco avergonzada.

Pasó otro rato más hasta que otro dolor la atacó. Las dos mujeres tomaron sus manos mientras decían dulces palabras de apoyo. Cuando hubo acabado, Rin pudo sentir como una gota de sudor bajaba de su sien. La primera de muchas, pensó.

El tiempo continuó pasando con lentitud, en el cual las contracciones se hacían cada vez más frecuentes. No fue sino hasta después de cuatro horas de su llegada, que Kagome dijo después de hacer el siguiente examen:

—¡Siete centímetros! ¡Vaya! Ya casi, Rin, ya casi. Que rápida eres, no sabes la suerte que tienes. Cuando amanezca llamaré a Sango. Para ese momento debes estar apunto—secó el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo de algodón delicadamente, como si temiera rasgar su piel.

Rin, en cambio, estaba agotada. No las había contado, pero creía que habían sido alrededor de una veintena de asquerosas contracciones. Y sí, cada vez venían más juntas unas de otras. Kagome-sama le había dicho que para cuando hubiera solo unos diez minutos de separación de cada una, sería el momento de pujar. Hasta donde había calculado, las más cercanas sólo tenían algo así como media hora de distancia. Cada vez faltaba menos… la sacerdotisa tenía razón. Después de todo, el tiempo no había pasado tan lento como había creído. Claro que hubiera sido más llevadero si no le atacasen esos monstruosos dolores a cada rato, pero desgraciadamente era algo que no se podía evitar.

Era curioso, ahora que lo pensaba. Monstruoso… monstruosos dolores viniendo de un padre monstruoso. Sonaba algo cruel, pero era cierto. Quizás por eso sentía que su columna se le desprendería con cada contracción. Era algo terrible de experimentar. Imaginó que si así de malo era el pre trabajo de parto, el original sería muchas veces peor.

_¡Pero vale la pena pasar por todo esto!_ Se decía siempre. Sí que valía la pena. Cada vez quedaba menos…

Para cuando llegó el momento del amanecer –y varias contracciones después-, Kagome le anunció que tenía nueve centímetros. En unos minutos estaría lista. Así que fue corriendo a llamar a su mejor amiga, quién no quería perderse ese momento.

Sólo pasó un instante, y otra contracción seguida de un aullido de dolor para que la mujer exterminadora entrase a la estancia. Tenía la cara iluminada y sonriente. Se notaba que estaba muy emocionada.

—¡Rin-chan! ¡Ya casi es hora, resiste! —Le dijo con buen ánimo, tomando rápidamente el lugar de la sacerdotisa y apretando su mano derecha entre las suyas propias—¿Cómo te encuentras? ¡Ojalá me hubieran avisado un poco antes!

—Descuide…—le contestó la menor con la voz entre cortada, al momento de otra contracción. Profirió un grito de dolor desgarrador. Kagome la examinó de nuevo, para luego mirarla a los ojos decididamente. Las manos de Nitori y Sango-sama apretaron más fuertemente las suyas al saber lo que la mujer quería decir.

—Es hora.

Rin sólo pudo sentir como su corazón daba un golpe fuerte contra sus costillas.

…

Habían pasado unas agotadoras y largas horas hasta que por fin pudo escuchar aquel llanto infantil con el que había soñado. Ya todo había terminado.

No, mejor dicho: apenas comenzaba.

El parto fue normal, trabajoso y extenuante, pero normal dentro de lo que cabe. En ningún momento sus manos fueron soltadas por aquellas buenas mujeres, quienes tampoco dejaron de pronunciar palabras de ánimo y aliento. Sango-sama había sido de gran ayuda, después de todo. La había sabido tranquilizar con sus dulces arrullos, limpiaba su sudor y acomodaba constantemente su cabello para que no le estorbase. Nitori… bueno, si no fuese imposible, diría que estaba más nerviosa que la misma Rin. La había animado, claro, pero no tanto como las otras mujeres. Era como si estuviera en _shock_ por todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero la comprendía. Así mismo se sentía la embarazada.

—_¡Veo su cabeza!_ —había anunciado su partera de turno, Kagome-sama_—¡Ya falta poco, Rin-chan, resiste!_

—_¡Vamos, tu puedes! ¡Puja una vez más, pronto todo habrá pasado, te lo prometo!_ —le animó Sango-sama con furor—_¡Pero tienes que hacerlo con fuerza, Rin-chan!_

—_¡Tu puedes, Rin!_ —animó entonces Nitori, con la voz ronca, consternada_—¡Solo otro poco más!_

—_¡Esta saliendo! ¡Rin, tendrás que esforzarte un poco más!_

—_¡No puedo!_ —gritó ella entonces, con la voz rota por el dolor_—¡No puedo!_

—_¡Claro que puedes! ¡Te queda muy poco, Rin-chan, no te rindas! ¡En cinco minutos verás a tu hijo!_

—_¡O menos!_ —había dijo Nitori, dándole un buen incentivo_—¡En un minuto lo tendrás, sólo si pujas con más fuerza!_

—_¡Será la última vez!_ —prometió Kagome-sama— _¡Ya casi está aquí, pero si no haces nada no avanzará!_

—_¡A la cuenta de tres! ¿De acuerdo?_ —dijo la exterminadora, apretando con más fuerza su mano.

Y a la cuenta de tres, había escuchado el llanto.

Jamás había escuchado algo más hermoso. Su hijo estaba ahí, a menos de un metro de ella, llorando a todo pulmón. Como quería consolarlo. Arrullarlo y cantarle hasta que se durmiera tranquilamente en sus brazos. ¡Dioses! ¡Era el momento más feliz de su vida!

Sango-sama la soltó entonces, tomando a la criaturita cubierta y parándose con ella en sus brazos. Aseó al bebé con cuidado en la pequeña tina que habían llevado una hora antes, donde el agua continuaba caliente. Luego de arroparlo con sumo cuidado en una mantita azul, le dejaron verlo.

—_Es un varoncito, Rin-chan. ¿Cómo lo supiste?_

Era tan hermoso… tan perfecto.

Pequeño, rosado, redondo… su cabello era transparente, lo cual dejaba muy claro que sería del color de la plata. Las marcas de sus mejillas apenas se podían distinguir. Eran de un color rojo fuerte, pero se confundían con el rosado tono de su piel. Observó que no tenía luna menguante coronando su frente. Aunque otra cosa más le llamó la atención, un dato muy curioso: no tenía orejas de perro. Sus orejas eran tan puntiagudas como las de muchos youkais. Una vocecita en su interior dio una corta carcajada. De seguro Inuyasha-sama estaría molesto por aquel acontecimiento.

Su vista con el pequeño sólo duró un par de segundos, pero aquellos habían sido tan maravillosos que le habían parecido toda una eternidad.

Con un cansado aliento, sólo pudo decir:

—_Es igual a su padre…_—con un último vistazo a su querido hijo, todo a su alrededor se volvió completamente negro. Creyó escuchar un grito, uno a mucha distancia de sus oídos, pero no le importó. Estaba tan cansada…

…

La noche había llegado nuevamente para el momento en el que se despertó. Respiró profundamente con un respingo, como si lo hiciera después de una tortuosa pesadilla. Se sintió desubicada, tal y como si sus recuerdos se hubieran borrado de repente. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? ¡Su hijo! Su mano se dirigió rápidamente a su vientre, encontrándolo repentinamente plano. Entonces lo recordó todo de golpe. El pequeño había nacido ya, aquella mañana.

Buscó con la mirada algún indicio de que el niño estuviera con ella en la habitación, pero en cambio encontró otra cosa aún más sorprendente. No estaba sola, había alguien a su lado.

—¡Sesshomaru-sama! —exclamó de repente, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba. El aludido no hizo ningún ademán de haberla escuchado, sino que su vista estaba fijada en otra cosa. Rin, curiosa, la siguió hasta su otro lado, donde un pequeño moisés descansaba.

¡Era él, era su hijo! Se asomó en la cunita, buscando distinguir su diminuto rostro. Estaba perfecto, solo se encontraba dormido. Pudo dar un suspiro prolongado entonces. Estaba ahí y estaba bien. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Su mirada se dirigió entonces al hombre que la acompañaba tan silenciosamente.

—¿Hace cuanto tiempo llegó? —le preguntó.

—Llegué al anochecer—Rin sintió entonces las inmensas ganas de llorar. Y sin poder contenerse, se abalanzó sobre el youkai, abrazándolo por el cuello, sin darle la más mínima importancia al dolor de su cuerpo.

—¡Lo extrañé tanto, Sesshomaru-sama! —lloró en su hombro como una niña pequeña—¡Creí que tardaría mucho más tiempo en regresar! ¡De verdad no sabe cuánta falta me ha hecho!

El demonio se quedó estático en su sitio, sin mover siquiera un músculo. A Rin no le importaba su frialdad, lo único que le interesaba era que estaba ahí, a su lado.

Justo en ese momento, un llanto estridente la tomó por sorpresa. El pequeñín estaba demandando atención. Se separó de su querido Daiyoukai con rapidez, como si de repente olvidara que se encontraba ahí.

Se dirigió al moisés, contemplando hipnotizada como su pequeño lloraba con fuerza, moviendo sus puñitos como gesto de indignación. Con una corta risita, lo tomó con delicadeza en sus brazos, siempre cuidando que su cabeza no se maltratara. En cuanto lo tuvo bien sujeto en su regazo, el pequeño disminuyó su llanto hasta convertirlo en un débil gimoteo. Abrió somnolientamente sus ojitos, descubriendo así dos hermosas orbes doradas. No eran como las de su padre, sino que eran un poco más oscuras. Y profundas… Rin jamás había visto a un bebé con semejantes ojos. Casi parecían adultos, la miraba como si entendiera todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Quizás solo eran cosas suyas.

—Es igual a usted, Sesshomaru-sama…—dijo ella tímidamente, sin apartar la mirada del curioso bebé. El mononoke no respondió ni hizo algún sonido que corroborara sus palabras. Poco después, el pequeño reanudó su llanto, casi como si se le hubiera olvidado y recientemente lo recordara. Rin sonrió de nuevo. O quizás nunca dejó de hacerlo—. ¿Qué sucede, mi niño? ¿Tienes hambre?

Al parecer sí, por la insistente mirada que le daba el bebé. Rin, sin reparar en que era fijamente observada, corrió uno de las solapas de su kimono, dejando libre uno de sus pechos. Ayudó al infante a abrir la boca y meter aquella parte de su cuerpo en la misma. Cuando lo hizo, y comenzó la succión, la mujer soltó un crudo respingo de asombro.

—¿Te lastima? —preguntó el Daiyoukai. Rin no se sobresaltó por sus palabras, lo cual fue extraño.

—No…—le dijo, sin dejar de hacer muecas a la nada—. Es solo que… se siente raro.

—¿Se siente… bien? —preguntó el demonio, juzgando su extraña mueca.

—Maravillosamente bien —dijo ella, emocionada hasta las lágrimas. De nuevo había comenzado a llorar, y esta vez no podía evitarlo. ¡Qué feliz era! Le había dado la vida a un ser hermoso e increíble, justo con la persona que amaba. Sentía que su pecho explotaría por tanta conmoción.

Una vez que el bebé se hubo saciado, se apartó y abrió de nuevo los ojitos, mirándola con curiosidad.

—Hola, mi pequeño…—le dijo Rin en un susurro—. Sí…, te conozco. Sé quién eres. No sabes lo mucho que esperé este momento, bebé… ¡Te quiero tanto! —exclamó, acercando al infante a su rostro, y restregando su nariz con la suya con mucho cuidado y cariño. El pequeñín solo hizo un sonidito somnoliento al mismo tiempo que bostezaba, abriendo apenas su diminuta boquita. ¡Era el niño más tierno del mundo y lo tenía en su regazo! Era suyo… su bebé. Aquel que esperó tanto tiempo para conocer, aquel que creció en su interior, y la saludaba con sus juguetonas pataditas por las mañanas.

Sin saber por qué, sintió la necesidad de cantarle aquella vieja canción de cuna, esa con la que su madre la dormía en aquellas noches de pesadilla.

Con un tono apagado, pero igualmente dulce, comenzó a entonar suavemente. No sabía si el canto se le daba bien, pero era algo a lo que ya estaba muy acostumbrada a hacer, y no se detendría con nada del mundo. Cantó con el corazón en la mano, vocalizando con cariño cada palabra de su tonadilla infantil. Cuando su voz se hubo silenciado al terminar la canción de cuna, el pequeño yacía inerte en sus brazos, profundamente dormido. Acarició entonces sus cortos cabellos blancos con una ternura infinita, sin dejar de contemplarlo.

Miró entonces a su acompañante, curiosa por su expresión. Nada. No había nada en su rostro que denotara alguna emoción, pero eso ya era muy normal. Le sorprendería si lo viera con una cara emocionada o algo así. En cambio, ahora la miraba a ella. La miraba muy fijamente, como en aquellos días pasados de acoso. Rin torció la cabeza con incertidumbre.

—¿Le ocurre algo, Sesshomaru-sama? —le preguntó ella. Sólo bastaron tres segundos para una reacción por parte del hombre.

Alargó el brazo y acarició suavemente su cabeza. Rin se desconcertó aún más, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle a que se debía aquel acto, se sorprendió al sentir con esa misma mano le recogía cuidadosamente una de las lágrimas que se resbalaban por su mejilla. Entonces ella lo comprendió, y no pudo hacer nada más que sonreírle con cariño, lo que ocasionó que, al cerrar los ojos, nuevas lágrimas se desprendieran de sus pestañas. Sin saber cuando, en algún momento, el rostro masculino se acercó al suyo propio, besándola con la finura que solo él podía darle.

Al separarse, ella le sonrió de nuevo, sin poder evitar que un nuevo sonrojo se apareciera por su rostro blanco como la porcelana.

—¿Qué nombre llevará? —quiso saber el Lord poco después, mirando a la criatura que dormía plácidamente en el regazo de su mujer. Rin sonrió al recordar el lindo nombre que su amiga le había recomendado.

—Masshiro—le contestó con un susurro, posando la mirada en su bebé.

—El blanco más puro—dijo Sesshomaru en tono bajo. Rin asintió con la cabeza una vez. Nunca se lo dijo a ella, pero aquel nombre le gustaba. Sentía que era perfecto para el pequeño heredero—. Duerme, Rin—le dijo de repente, lo cual sonó más bien como una orden.

—¡He dormido todo el día! —se quejó ella, manteniendo el tono bajo para no despertar a Masshiro.

—Lo necesitas—contestó él como si fuera lo más lógico. Ella suspiró.

—Con una condición—él le preguntó con la mirada—. Si se queda con nosotros.

Una minúscula sonrisa se asomó por los labios del Daiyoukai, lo cual dejó perpleja a Rin.

—No iré a ningún lado—prometió entonces. La mujer le devolvió el gesto con timidez.

—Entonces… venga, protéjanos—le pidió con descaro, tratando de ocultar su rubor. El Lord no demoró demasiado en hacer lo que ella le decía, dejándola aún más confusa. Se sentó a su lado, como en aquella noche que pasaron en el bosque.

Rin entonces decidió algo. Mandaría al diablo toda su vergüenza y haría lo que su corazón le pedía. Sin tardar más, recargó la cabeza en su pecho, sin dejar de apretar el bebé en su regazo, quien continuaba plácidamente dormido. Poco después, ella misma se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo, _su_ Morfeo, olvidando por un momento todos los momentos difíciles, desde el inicio de su relación, sus tontas riñas y percances, el ataque en el bosque, todos los meses que estuvieron separados, hasta el momento del trabajo de parto y las contracciones. Todo aquello no importaba ahora, lo único que era importante en su vida en ese instante eran todos los momentos que vivirían juntos a partir de entonces. Serian cotidianos y quizás hasta repetitivos, pero eso no le quitaba que fueran maravillosos. Después de todo, no sólo un niño había nacido ese día, sino que también lo había hecho una pequeña familia. Será dispareja y algo extraña, pero eran una familia al fin y al cabo, que sin importar nada, se mantendrían juntos hasta el final. Lo sabía. Todo era más perfecto de lo que había llegado a imaginar jamás. Nunca había creído que podría saborear semejantes momentos llenos de paz y felicidad, pero era claro que se había equivocado.

Se acurrucó perezosamente en el pecho masculino, sintiendo la calidez y comodidad que le brindaba con su tacto. Sí…, todo estaría bien. Ya no importaban los momentos difíciles, porque habían valido la pena, todos y cada uno de ellos.

…

La mañana había llegado. El bebé cumplía entonces un día entero de vida, y Kagome no podía sentirse más emocionada. Después de haber pasado aquel susto horrible al ver como Rin se desvanecía ante sus ojos, no podía pedir nada mejor. Nitori, su nodriza había proferido un grito de espanto al ver como la joven madre se desmayaba y caía nuevamente en el futón, siempre creyendo lo peor. Pero fue la sacerdotisa quién las había tranquilizado. Con un rápido chequeo del pulso en su cuello, pudo darse cuenta que continuaba con vida; era el agotamiento lo que le había ocasionado aquel desmayo. Suspiró entonces, como lo hacía ahora, aliviada de que sólo hubiera caído dormida. Después de calmar a los impacientes que esperaban afuera –en especial el demonio sapo, Jaken– de que todo se encontraba bien, se les permitió ver al bebé. Inuyasha había formado un gran escándalo al notar que el infante no tenía sus orejas características de su mezcla de especies, y juró que, de alguna manera, se vengaría de su hermano por aquello. El resto de las personas, entre ellas Miroku, Chiyo, Takashi y todos sus niños concordaron al decir que el pequeñín era encantador. Luego de pasar la impresión del primer encuentro, los niños preguntaron curiosos el nombre del nuevo bebé. Kagome les dijo que esperaran hasta el momento en el que su madre lo anunciara, y también les dijo que estaba segura de que a todos les gustaría, fuese el que fuese.

Y ahí estaba, preparando un té en la cocina para la nueva madre, la cual supuso ya se encontraba despierta y muerta de hambre. Poco antes de ir a aquel lugar, vio que su marido se dirigía al tercer piso, diciéndole solamente que tenía que cerciorarse de algo. No le dio demasiada importancia, pero igualmente le pidió que no hiciera ruido al subir ni entrar a la recámara.

Colocó la tacita humeante en una bandeja de madera, junto a un buen desayuno que Chiyo había preparado recientemente y se encaminó directamente a las habitaciones principales.

Poco antes de llegar a su destino se encontró a su esposo, parado fuera de la estancia, mirando anonadado la puerta cerrada.

—¿Inuyasha? —Preguntó ella— ¿Qué ocurre?

Él giró el rostro lentamente para encararla directamente. A Kagome le dio la impresión de que los ojos del hombre saltarían de sus cuencas.

—¿Vas a entrar? —le preguntó el hanyou, mirándola fijamente.

—Sí, ¿Por qué?

—No entres. En serio, podrías morir —le advirtió con gesto ido.

—No seas tonto—dijo ella, ignorándolo y abriendo la puerta con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido—¡Buenos dí…! —y se detuvo, impactada por lo que contemplaba.

Rin dormía tranquilamente en el regazo del Lord, mientras con una mano, este peinaba lentamente su cabello. El bebé también se encontraba profundamente dormido en los brazos de Rin.

Sólo bastó con un bufido por parte del demonio para hacerla reaccionar. Sin vacilar un segundo más, cerró apuradamente la puerta, aún sin creer lo que veían sus ojos. Ese no era el Sesshomaru que conocía, definitivamente.

—¿Lo ves? —le preguntó su esposo, con el mismo rostro pasmado que ella—. Te lo dije.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

¡Sí, he terminado! Bueno, no técnicamente, aún falta el epílogo… bah, qué más da ¡Terminé mi querido fic! ¿Qué tal les pareció? Por cierto, antes de que lo olvide:

**Akachan:** significa bebé en japonés.

¿Les gustó el nombre del bebé? ¡Muchas gracias, Niña Feliz! He tomado tu nombre, pero le he quitado la I de al final. Según lo que investigué, y mis propias especulaciones, el significado no cambia :) ¡Y gracias también a Eiko, Ako Nomura y Joeslie por sus opciones! No las dejé de considerar, pero Masshiro ganó a la final xD

Déjenme decirles una cosa, mis queridas lectoras: amé todo el trayecto del fic. Para mí, esto es un logro personal. He terminado algo de esta magnitud, y lo he terminado bien. No puedo estar más feliz, ¡en serio! Nunca creí que llegaría tan lejos, pero he superado los trescientos reviews con solo dieciocho capítulos. Es que es tan… ¡wow! Sorprendente de verdad. Y no solo por los reviews y admiradoras, sino que con este fic siento que he crecido y madurado como persona. Es algo difícil de explicar, pero así es como me siento. Creo que mi escritura no es tan mala después de todo, ¿verdad? Estoy tan feliz… *baila* xD

A todas mis lectoras, tanto aquellas como dejan un comentario como aquellas (os) que no, que solo leen entre las sombras xD les quiero dar mis más sinceras gracias a demás de un fuerte abrazo virtual. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y gran ánimo, han sido mi principal inspiración para terminar esta historia. Espero que el final haya superado sus expectativas y las complazca como debe. Las quiero un montón, chicas, sin ustedes todo esto no hubiera sido posible. Así que este capítulo final, tanto como el epílogo, está dedicado a ustedes. ¡Las quiero!

Un agradecimiento especial para aquellas que han dejado review el capítulo pasado:

**Olga Aurora, Tania56, Dark princess, Wndolyne, Janice Izumi, kimy, Lápiz, princserekou, Emihiromi, Eiko28, AStephanie, Myri-chan, Aire, Lucy Taisho, Marucha Castle, Angel Negro, Mantequilla, Yuukii **y** Niña Feliz.**

Y también a todas las que ponen esta historia en sus favorites o alertas, que no son pocas. ¡Anímense a dejar un comentario! Vamos, es el último capítulo. ¡No muerdo!

Espérenme una semana más para traerles el epílogo y final definitivo de esta historia, no las defraudaré, lo prometo :)

¡Hasta nuestra la próxima semana!

PD: Anímense a dejar comentarios largos, quiero saber sus opiniones al respecto de este capítulo. Si encontraron algún error, háganmelo saber. ¡Y si quedaron disconformes también! Quiero conocer más a mi público, aunque sea un poquito tarde. ¡Gracias! :D

PD2: ¿Vieron que volverán a emitir Inuyasha en Japón? Vale, la noticia es vieja, pero como siempre soy la última en enterarme de todo, pues me enteré justamente ayer. Cuando vi el trocito del OVA me quedé *0* *babas* especialmente porque sale Sesshomaru. Para mas información, busquen en Google y Youtube (DIOSES del internet, junto a Wikipedia-sama, cuya sabiduría no deja de iluminarme el camino (?)) **Inuyasha Kanketsu Hen**. Y cuando vean el ova (sin subtítulos, pero da igual) harán como yo y se ahoragarán en sus propias babas xD

**Disclaimer** (A la pobre siempre la olvido -_-U): Ni _Inuyasha_, ni Sesshomaru ni Rin me pertenecen, son todos obra de Rumiko Takahashi.


	19. Epílogo

**Field of Fireflies  
**Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

EPÍLOGO

_Querida Kagome-sama:_

_Antes que nada, ¡Hola! ¿Cómo se encuentra? Aquí todo continúa normal, sin ninguna novedad. No, miento. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Masshiro, como ya sabe. ¿Puede creer que hayan pasado ocho años enteros desde que nació? ¡Yo no! Aún lo sigo viendo como a un niño pequeño, aquel que arrullaba en mi regazo y dormía con mi canción de cuna. Qué rápido pasa el tiempo, ¿verdad? Todavía me cuesta asimilarlo._

_En cuanto a sus preguntas, sí, todos nos encontramos bien de salud y ánimos. Sesshomaru-sama… bueno, no ha cambiado demasiado. En mi opinión, sigue tan friolento como siempre. Pero no importa, así lo queremos. A demás, estoy muy segura de que se comporta de manera diferente con los niños. Pasa mucho tiempo con ambos –dentro de su corto tiempo libre- y les enseña sus tácticas de pelea. A Masshiro le está instruyendo en este momento con la espada. Claro, una más pequeña y sin filo para su seguridad. Lo sé, muy paternal, ¿no lo cree? Y a mi pequeña Hinata-chan la protege como si fuese de cristal, no deja que corra ningún peligro, por más pequeño que parezca. Creo que cuando crezca no podrá tener pretendientes, ya que tanto su hermano como su padre no dejan de celarla como si fueran halcones. A veces me causa algo de gracia ver al _Príncipe del hielo_ tan sobre protector. ¿Quién diría que se apegaría tanto con su hija menor? Hinata-chan crecerá como toda una princesa, estoy segura. ¡La protege hasta de sus compañeros de juego! Resulta difícil no reírse al ver como Sesshomaru-sama taladra con la mirada a los niños que quieren jugar con ella. ¡Les da tanto miedo que huyen despavoridos! Ya he hablado con él la semana pasada con respecto a eso, espero que cambie un poco su actitud, o Hinata-chan se quedará sin amigos._

_Por otro lado, ¿Ha sabido algo de Kohaku? Tengo mucho tiempo tratando de contactarlo, pero me temo que o no recibe mis cartas o no quiere responderlas. Me gustaría mucho conversar con él. Me siento aún un poco incómoda por la situación que vivimos hace nueve años, y me gustaría hablar un poco con él para superarla. Espero que conteste mi última carta. Sé que está dolido conmigo por mi relación con Sesshomaru-sama, pero, ¿No le parece que es injusto? A Kohaku siempre lo he visto como un hermano mayor, como un mejor amigo… nunca esperé que se fijara en mí de esa manera._

_¿Cómo se encuentran sus pequeños, Kagome-sama? ¿Keitaro-kun ha dejado las bromas, o estas han empeorado? Aún no puedo olvidar el susto que llevamos al no encontrarlo aquella tarde, pasamos horas buscándolo para que al final resultase escondido en la copa de un árbol. Su hermano se enfado tanto con él que casi le atesta un golpe, ¿lo recuerda? Ojalá las bromas de ese tipo las haya dejado atrás. De todas formas, no niego que muchas de ellas son muy buenas._

_¿Qué tal la pequeña Haru-chan? ¿Ya tiene pretendientes? Imagino que Inuyasha-sama la protegerá con tanto ímpetu como lo hace Sesshomaru-sama con Hinata-chan._

_Por cierto, ¿Sabe que Daisuke-kun se cartea con Nagisa? ¡En serio! Pero no le diga que le dije, esto queda entre nosotras. Lo sé porque Nagisa me ha confesado que planea fugarse unos días para ver a Dai-kun. ¿No es romántico? ¡Y pensar que apenas tienen trece años! Pero en fin… les deseo lo mejor._

_¡Lo olvidaba! Riku y Sora anunciaron que su matrimonio se llevará a cabo en otoño. ¡Genial! Siempre supe que esos dos terminarían juntos a pesar de todo. Son tal para cual. Dentro de unos días mandaran las invitaciones a su aldea, puesto que quieren que tanto su familia como la de Sango-sama estén presentes para la ocasión. Espero de todo corazón que ambos tengan una hermosa y larga vida juntos, que vaya que se la merecen. ¡No puedo esperar a que se casen! Creo que Nitori y yo estamos más emocionadas que ellos._

_Oh, es verdad. Me había preguntado por Nitori y Takashi en su última carta. Y ¿a que no adivina? ¡Nitori está embarazada! Sí, tal como lo oye. Después de estar un par de años pensándolo, al fin decidieron intentarlo de nuevo. Ya queda poco para que nazca el bebé, hace una semana cumplió los siete meses. Y yo estaré ahí, apoyándola tal y como ella lo hizo conmigo. Hace poco descubrimos que se trata de una niña. Increíble lo que un olfato desarrollado de youkai puede hacer. ¡Me alegro tanto por ellos! Todo saldrá bien, estoy segura. La estoy cuidando con tanto esmero como ella me cuidó a mí en mis embarazos. La venganza es dulce._

_En fin, no tengo mucho más que decir, ya le he contado todo lo que debe saber. Lamento mucho haberme demorado con la respuesta –Creo que cuatro meses, desde que me llegó su carta, no son excusa, pero de igual manera lo lamento-, pero bien sabe, más vale tarde que nunca, ¿verdad?_

_Espero que todos por allá se encuentren bien. Especialmente la anciana Kaede. Me alegra ver que tenga ese espíritu de lucha tan característico en ella. A ese paso, vivirá otros veinte años sin problemas._

_Le agradezco mucho sus buenos deseos y buenos concejos. No creo tener manera de pagarle, puesto a que todo lo que usted y su familia han hecho por mí no tiene precio. Me siento muy afortunada por haber conocido a personas tan maravillosas como ustedes._

_Por cierto, ojalá que el kimono que le mando a Haruhi-chan por su cumpleaños le quede bien. ¡Lo hice yo misma! Creo que tiene más valor si se le pone un poco de cariño y dedicación._

_¡Los quiero mucho a todos! Por favor, mándeles mis saludos a Sango-sama y su familia, quienes son otros que me han brindado de su valioso apoyo a lo largo de los años._

_¡Nos veremos en la boda de Riku y Sora!_

_Con mucho cariño,_

_Rin._

_Posdata: ¿Recuerda aquella absurda apuesta entre Jaken-sama y Nitori, sobre quién sería el niñero de Masshiro? Sólo diré que Nitori se compró telas nuevas para varios kimonos. ¡Pobre Jaken-sama!_

—¡Madre, madre! —entró un pequeño a su habitación, justo en el momento en el que había dejado el pincel a un lado de las hojas de pergamino.

—Dime, Masshiro, ¿Qué ocurre? —le contestó, volviéndose a su hijo y posando una mano en su hombro.

—¡Padre me prometió que me forjará una espada! ¡Una de verdad, a partir de uno de sus colmillos! —anunció el pequeño, con sus ojitos dorados colmandos de emoción. Rin sonrió.

—¿De veras? ¡Eso es fantástico! Pero, ¿no crees ser algo pequeño como para tener tu propia arma?

—Oh, vamos, madre, ¡Ya cumplí ocho años! Padre tenía mi edad cuando tuvo su primera arma—le dijo el niño, esperanzado. Rin alzó una ceja.

—Él tenía alrededor de doscientos años cuando poseyó su propia arma, Masshiro.

El pequeño cerró la boca, derrotado.

—¡Pero entiendes mi punto!

La mujer rió fuertemente ante el comentario.

—¿Dónde está tu padre ahora?

—En el Patio Norte. Estábamos practicando.

—¿Y Hinata-chan? —preguntó ella extrañada. No era común que la dejaran sola.

—Estaba con nosotros, se quedó con él.

—Ya veo. ¿Te parece si los acompañamos?

—¿Vas a pedirle a padre que no me dé una espada? —cuestionó el hanyou, bajando la mirada a sus pies, algo decepcionado.

—No. Sólo quiero hablar con él—el niño alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su madre—. No te preocupes—le sonrió ella—. Vamos ya.

Rin le ofreció su mano, la cual el pequeño tomó con gusto.

Cuando llegaron, Rin sonrió dulcemente ante la tierna visión del Daiyoukai sentado a la sombra de un árbol, con la pequeña híbrida cómodamente dormida en sus piernas. Era una de esas imágenes que nunca querría olvidar.

El youkai los miró fijamente conforme avanzaban por el jardín para su encuentro, sin dejar de observar especialmente la expresión de la mujer. Era feliz, ¿verdad? Tenía que serlo, estaba sonriendo. Sesshomaru notó que cada vez le era más sencillo comprender las extrañas emociones humanas. Conforme pasaba más tiempo con ella, más la entendía. O eso era lo que pensaba.

Sonrió para sus adentros.

Hace mucho tiempo, en el momento en el que su primogénito nació, y su odioso hermano al fin se marchaba junto con su séquito de su palacio, el menor había tenido una especie de plática con su medio hermano mayor:

—_Escúchame_—le había dicho poco antes de marcharse—. _Rin es una buena persona, no dejes que le suceda nada malo de nuevo ni a ella ni al cachorro, porque te juro que seré yo quién te lo haré pagar_

El Lord había sentido ganas de reír ante el comentario.

—_Te lo digo en serio. Esos dos son tu responsabilidad ahora, al igual como mis cachorros y Kagome son responsabilidad solamente mía. Así que más te vale cuidarlos y protegerlos a toda costa, o te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida_—Sesshomaru hizo una ligerísima mueca alzando una ceja. Inuyasha comprendió que su hermano cabeza dura sabía a lo que se refería. Luego de eso, se permitió relajarse un poco—. _Es una pena que tu cachorro no tenga mis orejas _—le dijo a modo de broma—. _Hubiera sido el toque perfecto para enmarcar la enorme ironía del asunto._

—_Cállate, Inuyasha_—ordenó el mayor. Pero esta vez, pudo distinguir en su tono un ligero toque humorístico. Inuyasha no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

—_No, ya, en serio. Tienes una buena familia ahí dentro_—dijo, señalando con su pulgar el castillo—. _Cuídalos._

Habían pasado ocho años, y Sesshomaru aún lo recordaba perfectamente. Y aunque en ese momento no le había respondido nada, en su interior se dijo que eso ya lo sabía. Y los cuidaría a todos, sin importar nada más.

**FIN**

…

…

…

*Sniff* y con esto, doy el final definitivo de la historia. Creo que podríamos decir la famosa frase de "Fuero felices y comieron perdices" ¿Qué les ha parecido? Algo corto, sí, pero eso era algo que ya les había advertido. Igualmente me encargué de que se anunciaran los eventos más relevantes que habían sucedido a lo largo de esos ocho años. Riku y Sora se casan, Nagisa y Daisuke están en algo así como plan de novios (¿a que eso no se lo esperaban?) Nitori y Takashi tendrán una bebé (¡Al fin!) Nitori ganó la apuesta, Kaede sigue viva (cuanto aguante), Kohaku sigue sin dar señales de vida y Rin y Sesshomaru tuvieron una hija, que, anuncio, tiene dos años. Muchas querían que el primer bebé fuera una niña para ver cómo reaccionaría el Lord, y ahora lo pueden saber. ¿No es lindo?

En fin… sólo quería agradecerles de nuevo por todo el apoyo que me dieron durante todo el proceso del fic. No sé si lo hubiera podido hacer sin ustedes, mis queridas lectoras. ¡Un gran abrazo! No saben lo mucho que significó para mí todos sus reviews, comentarios, palabras de ánimos y todo eso. Mi humilde trabajo jamás habría valido la pena sin gente como ustedes, pendientes en leerme y en aconsejarme tan bien. Por cierto, aprovecho para decir que ya he visto los errores del capítulo pasado y he intentado borrarlo para subirlo corregido, pero la bendita página no me deja. Siempre me dice "Listo, pero con errores en la página" y yo con cara de "¡Mueran!" Volveré a intentar en un par de días a ver si me deja, y lamento mucho las molestias. Aún me queda mucho por aprender, pero me alienta más a mejorar saber que hay personas preocupadas por ello :)

Bien, ahora sí que no tengo nada más que decir. Sólo que pienso darme un tiempito antes de comenzar algún otro proyecto (ya que las clases están a la vuelta de la esquina -_-), pero si digo que tengo otra historia de Sessh/Rin rondándome en la cabeza, pero como es algo larga, pues creo que escribiré algo corto de El Fantasma de la Ópera (Oh, Erik *0*), que también tengo una historia suya que me tiene entusiasmada. Si a alguien le gusta este fandom, no se olvide pasar por su sección en un tiempo (:

¡Es todo! Hoy no agradeceré a nadie en particular, porque sé que no fueron los únicos en dedicarle su tiempo a esta historia, así que el epílogo está escrito en dedicatoria a todos los que pasaron por aquí y me dieron una oportunidad, a pesar de mis cuantas fallas.

¡Se los agradezco mucho a todos!

Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.


End file.
